Webs of Deception
by Raiyaka
Summary: Naruto disappeared six years ago, and is presumed dead. Now Sasuke and Sakura have a mission to find Tatsuo and his team. A team of lethal assassins. But who is the leader with the Fox mask, and what secret is he hiding? SasuNaru-Yaoi
1. False Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**SUMMARY:** Six years since Naruto disappeared. Four years presumed dead. Now Sasuke and Sakura have a mission to find Tatsuo and his team. A team of elite assassins, to help protect Konoha in a time of war. But who is the leader with the Fox mask and what deathly secret is he hiding?

**WARNINGS: **SasuNaru-Yaoi-Male/Male Relationship. Graphic Sexual Scenes. Violence. Mention Mpreg.

**NOTE: **HELLO READERS! I know, I've been a very BAD person! But the good thing is that I put two of my stories back up, and will be working on them again. Thanks to a reader, who somehow got my e-mail address (I think she got it from Deviant Art, but not completely sure.) and personally e-mailed me on Continuum of Chaos, asking me to continue it.

Where I got the _idiotic_ urge to completely remove them will forever be a mystery to me. Especially when I had over 700 reviews on this story. Oh well, I'll just have to start from scratch again.

Webs of Deception

Chapter One

**False Truths**

Sasuke walked slowly through the crowds of Konohagakure, his hands deep in his pockets, ignoring the lust filled gazes and hated glares directed at him. He was heading in the direction of the training grounds. _Its been six years. _he thought solemnly.

Six years since Team Seven was an actual team—since his dobe left for a mission and never came back. He admitted that he had fallen in love with his teammate, a little too late, during the time that they were together. The blond's personality drew him in, making the loneliness he had felt for years go away with his smiling face. Naruto saw him as him, not the last surviving heir to the Uchiha clan. And that meant more to the raven than anything. To be acknowledged for his own strength and to be acknowledge by his secret love made it even better. But that one night had changed everything. Those few hours of passion,of giving everything they had to the other. Yes, he would never forget that one night, no matter how hard he tried to erase it from his memory. He could never forget. This made the blond's disappearance ache in his heart more.

Soon after his disappearance, Sakura and himself had entered the Chuunin Exams with a new teammate named Sai. He was meant to replace Naruto, but to him, nothing would ever be the same and he knew that Sakura felt the same. To his surprise, she took his disappearance pretty hard, crying for weeks because she seemed to blame herself for not being nicer to the blond. Her fan girl crush dissipated quite quickly after that. If the blond's disappearance affected Kakashi any, he didn't show it. Well, he didn't show it in front of his students anyway, but he was always the first to volunteer to search for Naruto. And each time when Kakashi came back with the same response, a little of Sasuke's hope died with it.

During the exams was when he first met Orochimaru and got the curse seal. Then a couple of months later he betrayed his village and went to Oto. Nobody bothered to stop him, but he hadn't expected them to. He didn't really care as there was nothing left in that village for him. Not anymore. The one person he fell in love with was gone, making Konoha a mere shell of what it used to be. Just like himself with his heart steeled away with unbreakable walls in which protected him from the pain he knew was still there.

Three years later, he had become stronger, thanks to Orochimaru's strenuous training. But too bad for the snake, Sasuke had no intentions of letting him take over his body. Not when it already belonged to someone else. He killed Orochimaru and Kabuto with techniques that they had taught him. That gave him some satisfaction. After that, when he began to travel around, he debated with himself on whether to return to the village or find and kill his brother. It was that small nagging hope in his heart that guided his feet back to his home village, only to learn that the blond was never found nor was there any news of him either. But that wasn't what sent the steel walls around his heart crumbling and the pain stabbing through his heart. What did that was the fact that they had put Naruto's name on the memorial stone, confirming that he would never see the blond ever again. And for the first time since the blond disappeared, he cried. He cried out the pain and loss he'd been holding in for years.

After coming back, he received a year of house arrest and another year of probation for his betrayal. The Hokage was planning on having him executed but the council members wanted to keep the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan alive, even though Sasuke had no intentions of rebuilding his clan. But if they had known that they probably wouldn't have been so lenient. Over the next few years, he became an Anbu captain, hardly ever seeing or speaking with Kakashi or Sakura anymore. And as for the rest of the rookie nine, team Gai and half of the shinobi ignored him like the plague. Like he was on the verge of betraying the village every day. Though he didn't care, sending the term _ice prince_ to a whole new level. He only spoke with others when it was necessary and ignored everyone else.

Trying not to think of the past, he arrived at the training grounds and was about to start practicing his aim when an Anbu wearing a Bear mask appeared. He took a small glance over at the Anbu, recognizing immediately that the person behind the mask was Hyuuga Neji.

"Taichou, Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office." he said before disappearing, already knowing that he wasn't going to get any kind of response.

Sasuke put the kunai he had taken out back into his weapons holder. He then disappeared from the grounds and reappeared in the Hokage's office. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked without emotion.

She didn't answer though, or even acknowledge his presence until one other person appeared in the office. And that person happened to be his ex-teammate Haruno Sakura. "Ah good. I have a mission for you two." she spoke mostly to Sakura, her dislike for the Uchiha was well known throughout the village.

Sakura glanced over at her ex-teammate, sending a small glare his way. They had stopped getting along after Naruto had disappeared, and since he betrayed the village, they got along even less. "What kind of mission, Shishou?" Ignoring the others' presence.

"I want you two to hunt down and give this scroll to Tatsuo and his team." Indicating the scroll she was presently writing.

"You mean the dangerous assassin team, Akuma?" Sakura asked in shock, the name alone sanding shivers down her spine.

Tsunade nodded her head, not lifting her gaze from what she was writing. "Yes I do. With the war that's going on, I need their help."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, not really sure if her Shishou has finally lost her mind or not. _Maybe she's drunk... _she tried to reason. "Do you think they'll actually help?" Her disbelief was evident in her voice.

The Hokage lifted her head and gave the other a knowing smile. "Yes. . . because Tatsuo has a promise to keep."

_A promise?_ Sakura repeated in her mind.

Throughout all this, Sasuke remained silent—which really wasn't really a big surprise. He was remembering the one and only time that he actually met with this Tatsuo. . .

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was walking through a forest heading back to Orochimaru's hideout. He had just finished with a mission that was assigned to him. He walked at a slow pace not looking forward to returning in the presence of that snake. Then he felt the presence of five shinobi heading in his direction, but he didn't pay it any mind, to him this was just another opportunity to become stronger. He stopped only when the group was in front of him.

_They were all wearing black cloaks with hoods, their faces covered with masks like those of the Anbu. The one in the middle wore a Fox mask, the one to his left wore a Dog mask, the one to his far left wore a Dragon mask, the one to his right wore a Weasel mask, and the one to his far right wore a Tiger mask. _

_Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi and positioned himself in a fighting stance. _

"_We have no interest in fighting you." stated the Fox. _

_Sasuke gave the group an emotionless smirk. "You have no choice." his voice as emotionless as his expression._

_The Dragon turned his head to the Fox, chuckling under his mask. "He's a foolish boy, isn't he." _

_Sasuke glared at the Dragon, annoyed that he dared to underestimate him. He noticed the Weasel whispering something to the Fox. 'He's obviously the leader.' he thought as the Fox shook his head and then whispered something back. The Weasel nodded and the Fox walked forward. _

"_I'll be your opponent." he said, his next comment directed at his team. "And none of you interfere." _

_He stopped a yard away from Sasuke. _"_I hope the snake's teachings are worth betraying your village, Uchiha Sasuke." the Fox sneered at the Uchiha who glared back at the Fox. 'How does he know me and my situation?' he thought bitterly, not liking that some complete stranger knew anything about him._

"_I try to keep up with what's happening in Konoha." the Fox stated, answering Sasuke's unspoken question. "And it's become common knowledge that the surviving Uchiha went to become the __**toy**_ _of Orochimaru." he continued, putting as much contempt as possible into his sentence._

_Sasuke was pissed. He didn't even know this guy and he was passing judgment on him. He was speaking in a superior tone as if he knew everything and had a right to say something. 'Bullshit!' He knows nothing about anything. Sasuke lunged forward then and swiped his sword at him. _

_The Fox didn't even give an attempt to dodge; he lifted his arm and blocked Kusanagi with a dagger that suddenly appeared. "Kusanagi, glass cutter, supposed to be able to cut through anything. But not when the object is made impossible to break." he said when he saw the barely noticeable shocked expression on the others' face. A dagger appeared in his other hand and he swiped it toward Sasuke who jumped back to avoid being struck._

_Sasuke formed hand seals and senbon formed from lightning appeared and shot toward his opponent. The Fox jumped and flipped through the air to dodge the threat, landing on a nearby tree branch. "Cute." the Fox said, bringing his left hand up and grabbing a crystal bead off his bracelet. _

_The Weasel saw the danger and told the rest of the team. "I think it's best for us to put some distance between us and them. It's going to become quite destructive." The others fully agreed and got as far as they could while still having a good view of the fight._

"_This is going to end fast." The Fox masked man threw the crystal bead as close to the raven as possible. This last one was eying the bead closely, wondering how the other could have so much confidence in a fucking bead. He took a couple of steps back though, not lowering his guard just because of the simplicity of the attack. _

_Once the crystal bead made contact with the ground, an enormous futon chakra exploded throughout the area, leaving a crater which had a radius of ten feet. The force of the explosion knocked over all of the trees in the surrounding area. _

_The violent explosion threw Sasuke a good fifty feet, rendering him bloody and unconscious from the fierce impact._

* * *

To this day, he still doesn't know exactly what happened. Only that when he regained consciousness, the group was already long gone. Once he managed to get back to the hideout, Orochimaru told him that the man was Tatsuo; the leader of the deadly team Akuma. This surprised him to no end. He had heard some not so comforting rumors about the group. And it was because of these rumors that he kept wondering to himself why they had even left him alive...

It took him close to a month to fully recover from the damage done by that dinky bead. Oh yes, there was some resentment there. He was not looking forward to meeting that guy again. The same guy who kicked his ass within the first five minutes of their meeting.

"When do you want us to leave?" Sakura asked, not liking the fact that she has to spend time alone with the youngest Uchiha.

"Since it might take weeks or months to find them, I want you to leave within the next twenty minutes. That means I want you two back here all packed for a six month mission and out the front gates within that time."

_Months...with __**him. **_Sakura thought as she stared dumbly at her Shishou. She was on the verge of throwing a three year old fit. _Oh God...someone shoot me..._

Tsunade looked at the two still in front of her desk, lifting an eyebrow, "What are you two _still_ doing here. You're both down to nineteen minutes. Shoo..." she said, waving her hand dramatically at the two who, upon hearing this, immediately disappeared to their respective homes to pack, not wanting to deal with the wrath of the Hokage.

Within ten minutes they were back in front of the Hokage's desk. They were both dressed in their white and black Anbu outfits, Sasuke's Wolf mask and Sakura's Hawk mask hanging from their hips, and each having a backpack on their backs.

Tsunade silently lifted her arm with the scroll in it towards Sasuke. He stepped forward and took the scroll from her hand, stashing it in his backpack without a word. This was normal for the two. Both of them wanted to speak as little as possible to the other. The same was valid for him and Sakura and possibly most of the Konoha shinobi population.

"Now go. I want them here as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, Shishou."

While Sasuke merely grunted, "Hmn." before they both disappeared and reappeared outside of the of the closed gates of the village.

"We should head to Iwagakure. Supposedly they were last seen there doing some kind of mission. Then we can move on from there." Sakura said without looking at Sasuke. _The faster we get this done the faster I can get away from him..._

Sasuke didn't give any reply and sped in the direction of Iwagakure, not caring if that temporary thorn in his side could keep up or not.

Sakura mentally growled at him, thinking of a thousand deaths that could be inflicted on the raven. She could barely keep up with his high speed, but she absolutely refused to ask him to slow down. That would be like willing admitting defeat to the bastard. _I would rather ask to be boiled alive... _she thought, her angry glare boring into his back like daggers.

After about a couple of hours of non-stop running, she was so tempted to throw a few kunai into that ass' legs. But she refrained from doing so, knowing full well that attacking her _Taichou_ would be considered an illegal offense.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in a well hidden clearing. Sakura stopped half a minute later, being a good distance behind and panting heavily from the assertion. "We'll rest here." stated Sasuke. "I'll take first watch." He jumped high into a tree before Sakura could argue.

She sent a glare full of venom to where she knew the Uchiha was standing guard, grudgingly plopping herself on the ground and leaning her back against a tree. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, poorly shielding her body from the night air.

Her thoughts suddenly wandered to the time when Team Seven actually existed, when her feelings for her ex-teammate weren't so negative. When she was a rabid fan girl, but in reality, secretly liked Naruto and not Sasuke; only thinking of the raven as a friend. But she kept up her facade because she stupidly cared about what other people thought. For some reason, the villagers hated the blond and she couldn't understand why. She had asked her parents once—though they also hated him—but they had just sputtered and kept quiet. So she continued to show her fake annoyance toward him., not wanting to make her parents mad or be considered weird by her peers.

Then when Naruto disappeared, she was heartbroken. She blamed herself for caring about what everyone else thought and not liking the boy, like she wanted to. But she also blamed Sasuke for being such a bastard to him and loving him at the same time. And this spiteful attitude only worsened when she found out that Naruto was also in love with Sasuke and not herself. That all the times the blond asked her out weren't real—that all the feelings he claimed he had for her were lies. All these facts only made her more bitter...

Even though she didn't like the raven she was still civil to him. He was still her teammate after all. They trained together and took the Chuunin Exams with their new teammate Sai. But when Sasuke left for Sound, the reason why she disliked him changed drastically. Since then, it wasn't because of some crush but because he had betrayed Konoha, everyone in it, and everyone who once lived in the village. Her dislike brutally turned into hatred the day he willingly went to Orochimaru.

During the time that Sasuke was gone, she became the student to Tsunade, strengthening herself so she could become the best medic nin that she could be. She also found someone she truly fell in love with which filled in that hole in her heart that had been empty since Team Seven stopped being just that. She also stopped listening to anyone who tried to deter her feelings to somewhere else.

When she first heard that Sasuke was back, she sought him out and went up to him, staring at him blankly for a moment. She then hit him without so much as a word, sending him crashing through a wall or two. After that she didn't speak to him for over a year. Once he got reinstated as a shinobi she still wouldn't speak with him unless it was a requirement. And as the years passed her feelings towards him never changed. He was considered a traitor in her mind and nothing more...

Sakura tiredly stared at the tree in front of her for a minute, before her eyes began to droop and then completely closed as her thoughts continued to wonder into dreamland.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in a high branch, his whole body on high alert. His Sharingan was activated and was glancing at anything that moved, ready to attack if any possible threat arrived. This was a time of war after all; attacks were common nowadays. If a team didn't get attacked during a mission, it was considered extremely odd or lucky. But it never happened more than twice to the same team.

After a hour, his vision seemed to wandered to the sky, which was full of sparkling stars. He couldn't pull his eyes away as he continued to stare up at the star filled sky, remembering a time when Team Seven had done the exact same thing...

_

* * *

_

Team Seven were sprawled on the grass, staring up at the starry night sky. They were presently on a team outing, camping to be more precise. And after a full day of hiking, setting up the tent, gathering firewood, catching food and fixing dinner; they got to relax. So Naruto had the idea to watch the stars above and Sakura happily agreed while Sasuke grunted 'Hmn' .

"_Ne, Kakashi." Naruto began, "Do you think that stars are people who've died?" His eyes didn't once move from the beautiful sky above as he asked the question._

_Kakashi wasn't the one who answered, because Sasuke beat him to it. "No idiot."_

_Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke who laid to his right. "And how would you know that teme!"_

_Sasuke glared at the blond, ready to tell him the scientific answer but Sakura interrupted, "I think it sounds nice even if it's not real. To think that your loved ones that passed away are staring down at you and watching over you. It's a whole different perspective at how you can view stars." she finished with a peaceful smile gently graced her features. _

_Sasuke found himself considering this perspective. And after a moment of contemplation, he murmured reluctantly, "I guess you could think of it that way..." He slightly liked the idea that his family was watching over him right at that very moment. _

_Naruto turned slightly to Sasuke at this comment with a loving smile directed at the raven. Then he turned fully to Sakura, grinning at her widely. "Thanks Sakura-chan! My thoughts exactly!"_

* * *

Sasuke continued to stare at the separate stars, solemnly wondering if a certain blond angel could see him. _Are you watching over me Naruto...?_


	2. Never Lost, Never Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Two

**Never Lost, Never Found**

Sasuke was once again sitting in a high branch keeping guard. They were presently located in Kaminari no Kuni(1). It had been four months. Four months of searching for an elusive team with a pink haired bitch, was slowly driving him insane. And that's saying a lot since most people already considered him insane to begin with. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take her and her _not so lovely _comments. He was seriously considering murder but he had a feeling that someone would most likely suspect him. Hell, even if she did die during the fight, the Hokage would probably still execute him out of mere suspicion alone.

Though of course, he wasn't making her life any better either. Aggravating and exhausting her during the day had become his favorite past time. It had earned him several attempts on his life. It's pretty bad when you have to keep your guard up when your around your supposed partner. Aren't you suppose to trust them with your life. _'Hmpf, I wouldn't trust her with my dog. If I had one...' _It'd even come to the point where they didn't even help each other out during fights. And if he'd counted correctly, in the past four months they had been attacked about 36 times. Not counting the attacks made by mere bandits. _'Yup, it has been a loooong four months...'_

A loud noise to his right caught his attention. He turned his head just as an explosion illuminated the night air. _'Great.'_ He said, jumping off the branch and landing near Sakura. "Sakura get up." he ordered coldly, kicking her hard in the leg. _'If only I could have done this by myself. It would have been a hell of lot easier.' _

Sakura glared up at Sasuke with a look of a painful death. "What?"

Sasuke paid no mind to her tone. He was by far used to it. "West. Battle. Move." Was the only information he gave her before speeding off in the direction he had said, leaving a grumbling kunoichi to quickly get up and follow behind him. _'Stuck up bastard.' _

When they reached the area where he had located the explosion at, the battle was already over. Several dead bodies sprawled all over the place. Whoever had won was already gone. He walked around until he suddenly leaped to the side to avoid the kunai that was speeding toward him. He pulled out his sword, ready for another attack. Sakura positioning herself in a fighting stance.

"See! I told you I sensed two others!" a male voice yelled from a few yards in front of them. "Sorry, sorry..." came a female voice as three figures in black cloaks and masks emerged from the foliage. "Next time I'll try and listen to you and your big mouth."

The one that wore the Dragon mask growled at the person in the Dog mask. "Hah, you're the one that needs to shut up for once to hear others!"

"Now you two, don't start." said the one in the Tiger mask before the other two's argument could _really_ get heated up. "We do have these two to take care of." She continued, indicating Sasuke and Sakura. This seemed to shut the two up for the time being.

Sakura tightened the gloves on her hands, preparing to fight. But before she could do anything, Sasuke said sternly "No Hawk. They're part of Tatsuo team."

"How the hell would you know that?!" Sakura sneered at him.

But Sasuke as usual ignored her and spoke to the three in front of him. "We need to speak with Tatsuo."

Dragon chuckled to himself. "Ohhh, and we're just gonna take you to him just because you asked politely." his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Dog narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, wondering where she knew that hair from. Because she couldn't see his face since he was wearing the Wolf mask. Then suddenly she burst out laughing, when everything clicked in her mind.

Dragon and Tiger turned theirs head to her. Dragon was wondering if she lost her mind. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked.

She was gasping for air as she tried to talk. "Don't you remember...Uchiha Sasuke...Orochimaru's _pet_..."

Sasuke glared at her with the _pet_ comment, his grip on his sword tightening. _'I'm no one's pet!'_ He was furious that she dared say anything like that.

Dragon's eyes widened underneath his mask. "That idiot!" he said, then turned his head toward Sasuke, slanting it slightly, "Shit, you're right!" _'Who would forget that hair? It looks like a duck's ass!' _

With this news Tiger stepped forward, ignoring the other two's snickering and snide remarks. "What do you want with our Taichou?" she asked firmly but softly. She was the only one out of the three that was level headed.

Sakura was the one to answer. She'd taken a liking to these three since the _pet_ comment, "The Hokage of Konohagakure has a scroll for him." This quieted down Dog and Dragon. "Tsunade-sama?" asked Tiger to make sure she was the one still in office.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded her head, surprised that they knew her by name. "You know my Shishou?" It was now Tiger's turn to nod. She turned her head to Dragon and whispered something to him. He shrugged and said in a deadly tone, "You two try anything you're both dead." He then headed back into the woods with Dog right behind him. Tiger stood there for a moment before following and said, "Follow us."

The two Konoha nins followed without comment. The woods were becoming denser the deeper they went. "Someone needs to go ahead to tell them that we have quests coming. Don't want to have any faces showing." commented Dragon.

"I'll go." said Dog, speeding ahead to their campsite. Tiger slowed down her steps, "We need to slow down. They might not even be back yet." Dragon nodded, slowing to the new pace she had set, making the two behind him slow down too. Both of the members of Akuma wanted to give the others enough of a warning before their arrival.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a clearing where Tatsuo, Dog and Weasel were standing in front of the fire, which was in the middle of the clearing. Tatsuo had his arms crossed, "What took you so long?" he was eying Sasuke intently when they appeared through the foliage.

Dragon rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "We wanted to make sure you two were back and that you wouldn't give anything away." he said, going over and standing by Dog.

Tiger stayed where she was, near the two Konoha nins, not exactly trusting the two.

Tatsuo smiled underneath his mask as he watched Sasuke. "I heard you killed the snake and went back to Konoha, Uchiha. Wise choice." He extended his hand, "Scroll."

Sasuke was glaring fire at Tatsuo, his guard sky high within with the other's presence. Their last meeting was vividly replaying in his mind while he brought out the scroll from his backpack. He placed it in the tanned hand in front of him with more force than was necessary. His left eye was twitching violently.

Tatsuo couldn't help but chuckle at the other's annoyance. He opened the scroll and unrolled it, reading the contents from the light of the fire. The smile he had had just seconds before turned into a frown. He let out a sigh at what was written. He handed it to Weasel to his left so that he could read it. All the while, he was chewing on his inner cheek.

Weasel took the scroll and read through it, lifting an eyebrow at its contents. Once he was done reading it he handed it to Dragon. Tiger walked over to the right side of him to read over his shoulder, as Dog read over his left. "Woah woah woah!" bellowed Dragon when he got to a certain part. "You're not actually going, are you?!"

"Unfortunately, yes I am." stated Tatsuo. "I have a promise to keep to Tsunade-sama."

"But Tatsuo, they'll execute you." said Dog, worried for her friend whom she considered as family.

Sasuke and Sakura were both thinking the same thing. _'Execute?' _

"That is if they find out who I really am. But I don't plan on that happening." He walked over to a nearby tree and leant on it, glancing over at Sasuke, wishing he could see his face. He closed his eyes tightly at that impulse and banged his head against the tree trunk. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "But I'm the only one that has an obligation to go, you four don't. So it's your decision if you want to be in this or not."

Dragon huffed to himself. The mere comment was completely ridiculous. "You know I'm in." he stated, throwing the scroll to the wind.

"So am I!" said Dog, jumping up and down to make her point.

Tiger let out a sigh, lowering her head slightly. "I think it's a dangerous risk for you Taichou but..." smiling gently underneath her mask. "I have a feeling that you'll become reckless with a certain someone around. And I wouldn't trust anyone but myself to treat your wounds. So I'll be coming."

"Neither would I." stated Tatsuo, turning his head toward the last member, who stated simply, "Where one goes we all go, no matter the risk. And besides, I haven't left your side in six years. I'm not gonna start now."

Even though the others couldn't see, he grinned widely at all of them. He then gave his response swinging an arm around Weasel's shoulder. "Ahhh...I was hoping you guys would come."

"You thought we weren't coming!" yelled Dragon, highly offended. Stalking forward he grabbed Tatsuo in a headlock. "How could you think such a thing of us!" he asked him, tightening his hold. Tatsuo grabbed Dragon by the waist and playfully tackled him to the ground. They then proceeded in a fierce wrestling match, both being careful not to remove either of their hoods or masks.

Weasel rolled his eyes and moved to avoid getting hit by a stray kick. Tiger and Dog looked on with amusement, while Sasuke and Sakura were astonished with their childness. Weren't they suppose to be the most feared team known to man? And here were two of them, one being Tatsuo known for his ruthlessness, wrestling like five year olds. It definitely wasn't what they had expected.

Sakura coughed loudly, having had enough of the scene playing out before her, catching the attention of all the Akuma. Sasuke turned his head away from the pink haired shinobi in annoyance. "Shishou wanted you all back at Konoha as soon as possible. So we can head back there tomorrow."

Tatsuo untangled himself from Dragon and stood, dusting the dirt off his cloak. "No can do. You kind of caught us at a bad time really. We're presently in the middle of a mission, so you guys can go and tell her that we'll arrive there when we're done." he said, the childlike demeanor gone and replaced with the emotionless tone he has to use when speaking business or when trying to be intimidating. He glanced at the two who haven't moved an inch. "Let me guess, you won't go back unless I'm with you. Am I right?"

Sasuke stated in a blank tone, "Yes." even though it wasn't really true. The fact was that he wanted to stay around and learn more about this group. Especially Tatsuo.

Tatsuo lifted his hand behind his head and cracked his neck. A couple of the others mentally cringed at the sound. "Well, I guess...you'll have to tag along then..." He didn't really like the idea at all but what can you do. He turned to address his team, "Stick with mission names only and hoods and masks stay on at all times. And no Kekkei Genkai's." this last part was added mainly to warn Weasel. He didn't want them to identify themselves in any way. It would lead to more problems than Tatsuo wanted to deal with. "Now why don't we introduce ourselves..." he continued, sitting himself underneath a tree. "As you two know I'm Tatsuo."

"Ryutaro!" chimed in Dragon, giving a two fingered salute.

"I'm Hikko." said Dog.

Tiger bowed respectfully, "My name is Tara. Nice to meet you."

"Kane." stated Weasel, emotionless as ever.

Once the introductions were done Tatsuo continued, "Okay...Since we already know the Uchiha's name, what's yours bubblegum?" he was laughing inwardly at the nickname he picked for her. _'It's not like it doesn't fit.' _

Sasuke smirked, _'Maybe he's not so bad after all...' _he liked the fact that the gang leader had made Sakura bristle in anger with just one word. Usually only he had that affect on the pink haired bitch.

Sakura glared at the Fox. "Well it's not bubblegum! So don't call me it again." she sneered. "It's Haruno Sakura."

Tatsuo smirked underneath his mask. _'Might as well scare her a little...' _"Well Haruno-san, if you use that tone with me again you won't make it back to Konoha alive." He started emitting a killing intent that could send anyone go into a fit of trembles. And just to add to the affect, Kane decided to bring out a kunai and swirl it around his finger. _'Perfect...'_

If you could see her face, you would see that it had paled considerably. The fear that swelled up in the pit of her stomach was making her incapable of responding.

_'Well that's a first, she's speechless.' _Sasuke thought, _'I thought I would never see the day.' _If he had been any less of an Uchiha, he would have burst out laughing. He was finding this team more interesting the more they talked. But he would not let this lower his guard any around the group. They _were_ known for being the most ruthless mercenary team around, after all.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now everyone might want to get a good nights sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. And that means you two too. I think I can put you two to good use."

"We're not under your orders." Sasuke said flatly.

Tatsuo only lifted his knees and rested his arms on them. "If you want me to go to Konoha, you are. Unless you want to go back to Tsunade-sama and tell her that it was your fault that I didn't come in the first place." he was actually expecting them to argue, but Sasuke merely sat on the ground grudgingly, where he was once standing. He was glaring intently at the fox masked man. One word prominent in the raven's mind was _'funeral'_ and it wasn't Tatsuo's, it was his own, if he came back without him. Sakura on the other hand sat herself against a tree, the farthest one from everyone else. The fear they had extracted before was still running through her veins.

"Good." He concluded, glancing around as the other members of his team got settled in various spots. All of them were in a position so that if a attacked occurred, which was unlikely—not with the genjutsu surrounding the area, that they would be ready to spring into action.

"Night everyone..."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Most of them hadn't gotten much sleep because they'd been keeping their guards up completely with the new people around them. Neither group had much trust in the other. All seven were presently sitting on the ground and eating breakfast. The Akuma members were chatting among themselves while the two Konoha nins sat silently. Both groups were keeping a close eye on the other.

Sasuke was watching the members of Akuma as they interacted. He was trying to get a feel for each of their personalities. Ryutaro and Hikko seem to be the loud mouths of the group while Tara was the more reserved type. Kane was silent most of the time, mostly interacting with Tatsuo when he actually spoke. _'Those two seem to be the closest.' _And then there was Tatsuo, which he was completely baffled about. One moment he could be emotionless and emitting a killing intent that would make any good shinobi wet their pants and the next moment he would be loud and joking around like an idiot. He didn't know what to make of him. But one thing was for sure, he wanted to know more about him.

"So Uchiha..." said Tatsuo all of a sudden, making Sasuke snap out of his thoughts. "...Would you like to be a father?"

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment. "Excuse me? What the hell kind of question is that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just a question. So would you?"

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business."

Tatsuo smiled as he stood and walked to stand in front of Sasuke who was still sitting. He squatted down, his face only a couple of feet from the other. He gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and said, "Smart ass mouth you have there."

Sasuke swatted the hand away from him. But Tatsuo grabbed his wrist and brought him forward. Closing the space between them. He moved close to the raven's ear, whispering "There's so many things I could do with a mouth like yours..." He grinned madly when he heard the other's breathing and heartbeat speed up, his own already beating a mile a minute. He pulled back and stood, "It doesn't matter," he walked toward Kane, "Because today you're gonna become a proud father of a six year old girl."

"WHAT!" yelled both Sakura and Sasuke. Who was ignoring the previous comment for the time being.

Ryutaro couldn't hold it in any longer. Since Tatsuo had asked the first question he was trying with all his might not to let out a single snicker. But now he was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Even Hikko and Tara began chuckling at the situation. Kane just shook his head as he handed Tatsuo a bag.

"You'll gonna trust _him_ with a child?!" asked Sakura.

Tatsuo lifted an eyebrow at how the pink haired kunoichi rudely indicated Sasuke. "Why? Wouldn't he be a good father figure?"

"Of course not!" she blurted out. "He's a traitor!"

This turned everyone's attention to her, except for Sasuke's as he was glaring at Tatsuo. He was neither wanting or willing to take care of any child. And besides, he was used to being called a traitor, so why should it bother him now.

Tatsuo gave her an icy chuckle, sending a chill down her spine. "Then you're with the wrong kind of people Haruno-san. 'Cause every one of us is considered a traitor to our villages in one way or another." after a pause, his tone turned deadly, "But that doesn't mean we weren't labeled a traitor prejudicedly." he put down the bag in his hands and started forming hand seals.

Sakura took a couple of steps back, thinking that Tatsuo was going to attack her. But when she saw the puff of smoke surround him she let out the breath she was holding.

When the smoke cleared, a 3'4 high person stood where once stood a 5'8 Tatsuo. And the clothes he wore were practically drowning him. He lifted a covered hand and took the mask off his face, also pushing the hood away, only to reveal a little girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She turned her head toward Sasuke, locking her eyes with his. Smirking wickedly as she told him, "You can call me...Mizuki, _Tou-san_!"

* * *

1) Lightning Country


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Three

**So Close, Yet So Far**

Sasuke stared at the little girl who stood where, not long ago, there had been a grown man. And that little girl was calling him Tou-san. Oh _hell_ no, he was not liking whatever they were planning. And why was he part of this to begin with? He was supposed to be an outsider! Not someone they could trust on a whim. Even though he _would_ follow it. But that's not the point, he didn't _want_ to be part of the plan. Not now, not ever. But then why was he/she still staring at him like that. _'This is the first step to my doom. I just know it...'_

Tatsuo broke eye contact with the distressed Sasuke. He/she let the cloak fall, leaving her in only a very over sized black shirt with her brown hair falling to the middle of her back. She bent down and unzipped the bag, pulling out two different dresses. Holding both up for display, she asked sweetly, "Which one should I pick? The blue or the yellow?"

"The blue." stated Kane.

Tatsuo nodded and put the yellow back in the bag. Dragon shook his head in amusement. "Sometimes I wonder if you like being a girl more than a guy."

_**'I'm beginning to wonder too...'**_

_'Kyuu! You should know better.' _

"Ohhhh no no no no...I like my body parts." He answered, pulling out a pair of little girls underwear out and putting them on. He smirked as she said the next part, "Especially when they're against the same type of body parts."

"Ewww...I didn't need to hear that!" yelled Ryutaro, desperately covering his ears. The mental scars had already started forming.

The three women in the area blushed profusely. Kane smirked, almost chuckling but kept his composure, knowing the exact reason why Tatsuo was in such a good mood. Sasuke simply blinked at him/her, _'He's gay? Well...that's something I didn't know or would of suspected.'_

She let the overly sized shirt fall to the floor, leaving her mostly naked apart from her underwear. She stepped into the blue dress, pulled it up, and slipped her arms in the sleeves. "Can someone zip me up?"

Hikko walked up and zipped the back of the dress up. "Thanks Hikko-chan!" Tatsuo said cheerfully. Hikko couldn't help but gush over how adorable she was. "Ahhh, you're so cute Tatsuo or should I say _Mizuki-chan_!"

Sasuke couldn't take any more of this. "What is all _this_ about? And what the hell do I have to do with it?"

"Mmmnnn..." she sat down and pulled up white socks that reached her knees. "Your sharingan will be handy on this mission." She said, slipping her feet into black shoes. She picked up the bracelet with the crystal beads and stood, walking over and sitting in front of Kane, with her back to him. She handed him the bracelet for safe keeping, not wanting to take the chance of losing it as she had such small wrists.

Kane brought out a brush out of nowhere and began brushing her hair. "You and me are going to go to the village just north of here." her voice had turned more serious. "We're gonna be there for a day and an half before we move, so that the others can get into position and so that we can get the layout, etc etc..."

Kane began brushing the sides of her hair up, eventually tying it in the back with a hair clip.

"You don't even know me. You're insane to trust me."

"Yeah...people have called me insane once or twice. But then again those people are dead. So it really doesn't matter to me, now does it?" a sadistic smile graced her innocent features. She got up and dusted the dirt off her dress. "You might want to henge..."

But Sasuke didn't move. "What's this mission about?" he asked, glaring at the little girl version of Tatsuo.

"You'll learn the smaller details later." her expression was turning cold. "Now henge."

Sasuke grudgingly stood, his teeth grinding from the annoyance at being ordered around. "Fine." he growled between clenched teeth. He did the hand seals and a puff of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, a man of the same build and height as Sasuke stood. He took off his Wolf mask and instead of black hair and coal colored eyes, he had the same colored hair as Tatsuo and a darker shade of brown for his eyes, which were still trained on Tatsuo, glaring at him.

This last was running her eyes up and down his body with a satisfied look on her face. "Nice." This only made the other's glare more fierce. "Ryutaro, can you get him some different clothes? I don't think his Anbu outfit will work."

Ryutaro walked over to some scrolls and began looking through them, trying to find the one that contained clothes in it.

"Why this kind of disguise?" asked Sakura curiously, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Why not?" the little girl version of Tatsuo anwered. "Who would suspect a child was about to commit a crime."

"I would!" chimed in Ryutaro as he rejoined the group with a scroll in his hand.

Tatsuo rolled her eyes, "That's because you've been around me too long."

"Damn right!" he said while doing hand seals. After the puff of smoke cleared the others could see a set of clothes laying on the ground in front of him. He bent down and picked them up, "These should fit. You seem to be the same size as Kane so they should be fine." He threw them at Sasuke, who caught them.

Tatsuo couldn't help but smirk at that comment, finding the statement ironic. "Get dressed. We need to leave within the next ten minutes." He walked over to a section of the clearing where the Konoha nins were out of hear shot. The rest of his team followed him, as they knew he was going to make sure everyone knew what to do.

Sasuke dressed in plain sight, not caring what everyone else saw or didn't see. His pride had already gotten a severe beating today anyway. So why not add to it? _'Why the hell am I doing this again? Oh right, because I need Tatsuo and his team in Konoha.'_ He kept thinking the last part over and over in his head, resisting the urge to kill that arrogant fucker named Tatsuo.

Tatsuo couldn't take her eyes off of the changing Sasuke, admiring his flawless skin and muscled body. Even if the other's skin wasn't as pale as it usually was, he was still down right sexy. And that sexiness was turning him on. _'Thank god I'm a girl right now or it would be too damn obvious...' _

_**'No shit! But when are you gonna get back in his pants?'**_

_'I'm not!'_

_**'Why? Don't you want him?'**_

_'Yes, but that's not the point! He can't find out about me or it would be more difficult than last time to leave him...'_

"Tatsuo...?" asked Kane. "Tatsuo...?" He repeated finally catching his attention. "What?" she said shortly, slightly irritated that his gazing had been interrupted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Bringing him along I mean..."

She tilted her head toward him. "Why do you ask?"

"He easily distracts you." Kane monotonously answered, the previous moment proving his statement to be right.

"What? Do you not expect me to stare with him practically naked in front of me? I think you expect too much of me..." she said smugly to Kane.

"I don't think that's what he meant Taichou." chimed in Tara. "We just want to make sure his mere presence isn't going to draw your attention away from the mission. That's all."

Her smugness dropped into seriousness. "You guys don't have to worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He walked away and headed towards the now dressed Sasuke, who was now wearing a black long sleeved button down shirt and blue jeans, with tennis shoes. His hitai-ate was in the pile with his Anbu clothes.

"It's time to go."

"Hmn."

"You guys know what to do." she said to her team behind her. "And bubblegum...you can watch over the camp while we're gone." she saw that Sakura was about to argue, but the deadly look she gave her, shut her up. "Oh and look through our shit and trust me we'll know." She added distrustfully, walking to the edge of the clearing, calling over her shoulder. "Come on Uchiha. We have a village to scout."

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm down his aggravation. He followed the midget out of the clearing and through the forest.

"Do you think Tatsuo'll be alright with him around?" asked Hikko.

"It's Tatsuo, he'll be fine." answered Ryutaro reassuringly.

"Hmpf." began Kane. "But he's never had Sasuke around this much..." he then disappeared to do his duty, leaving the others to glance at each other worriedly before they too disappeared to do what they were assigned.

* * *

Sasuke and Tatsuo walked in awkward silence down the path. One of them was not the type of person to actually talk and the other just didn't know what to talk about without saying too much. But he could only take so much. "You know Uchiha, you need to lighten up sometimes."

This issued a "Fuck you." from the raven.

"Not in a talkative mood?" he prompted, but Sasuke kept silent. He was trying to ignore the voice to his right. "Teme." murmured Tatsuo but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

In a flash, Sasuke grabbed her by the front of her dress and lifted her to his eye level. His sharingan was blazing, "Don't you fucking call me that again." he sneered at her.

_**'Boy he's testy.' **_

She quirked an eyebrow, "Now now, _Tou-san_. You wouldn't hurt your own daughter now would you?" she said in a patronizing sort of way.

Sasuke's left eye twitched at that. His hand gripped her front tighter for a moment before he let her drop to the ground.

"Ouch!"she shouted, landing roughly on her butt. "Now you didn't have to be so rough!" she yelled at the raven who was quickly stalking away. She rose from the ground and rubbed her butt. _'Yup, still a bastard...' _she thought before catching up to Sasuke. "Damn, you become pissy just for being called a bastard. The way you act, you would think you get a lot of it."

Once again Sasuke didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes and quickly got in front of him. She put her index finger on his stomach, successfully stopping him. "Look Uchiha." she began strictly. "I don't know what's up your ass but you might want to remove it before we reach the entrance, which happens to be not too far from here. You are a father now Uchiha." She poked him in the stomach. "To me. So you better start acting like one." another poke. "Because I'm warning you right here and now. What I did to you years ago will seem like child's play if any of my team gets hurt because of you." She let her hand go limp to her side. "So I'm asking you to follow what I say because..." her eyes fell to the ground. "...I don't want to hurt you."

At the beginning of his speech, Sasuke was thinking of many ways to torture Tatsuo but now he was wondering why he didn't want to hurt him. Tatsuo killed people that just got in his way and at the moment Sasuke was in the way of a smooth mission. So why was he worried about hurting him?

"Hmn." was the only thing he could say. He was preparing to walk past her to get out of this strange situation, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He glanced at her coldly, "Let go of me."

"No." Her expression was something that the other couldn't read for a moment, but then it changed. "We're near the entrance so..." she let go of his wrist and lifted both her arms like she was about to give him a big hug. "...upsy daisy."

He gave her a look of utter horror. "You're kidding me...?"

A twisted smirk formed on her lips, "No, I'm not. A father wouldn't let his daughter walk for so long."

_'Great. He's back to being a sarcastic ass.' _he thought bitterly, looking down at her innocent face. Innocent...yeah right. Underneath that mask there is a deadly and ruthless killer. There is no innocence left in that body. He reluctantly placed his hands under her armpits and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He let out a loud breath before walking on once again.

Tatsuo rested his head on the other's shoulder, inhaling his scent. God, how he's missed it. He turned his head so he was now looking at the passing forest and not Sasuke's neck. He didn't like how he was letting himself get attached to Sasuke so fast. It just couldn't happen. He couldn't let it happen. He was dead to the raven and it needed to stay like that. But how was he supposed to detach himself when his heart and body wanted the other?

Sasuke stared in front him as the arch of the village came closer into view. He didn't understand what was happening here. Here he was, holding Tatsuo disguised as a little girl and part of him didn't mind. There was something about Tatsuo that felt so familiar. Something that had been missing in his life and deep down he longed for it. This familiarity...

He walked through the arch that was the entrance to the village, glancing at various villagers. Tatsuo lifted her head from his shoulder and leaned back, using her hands to keep a hold on his shoulders to avoid falling. "Are we there yet, Tou-san?" she asked with innocence. But her eyes were showing much amusement.

"Yes. Would you like to walk now?" he asked but really wanted to say, _Yes. Now you can get off of me._

"Yeah!" she yelled enthusiastically, wiggling to break free of his hold. He was glad to comply, placing her on her feet on the ground. She immediately grabbed his arm, trying to drag him in a direction but he didn't move. "Let's explore, Tou-san!" giving another tug on his arm. "Please!"

The passing villagers gave Tatsuo gentle smiles and made comments about how cute she was. _'Cute...? Yeah right...'_ he himself might have thought she was cute if he didn't know who she really was, and that she could probably kill any of them within seconds. Nope, that definitely made her less cute. And the fact that he could act like a six year old girl so easily when he was actually a grown man, now that was just creepy...

He gave her a nod just to shut her up, and let himself be dragged around while commiting to memory everything they passed. They were supposed to get familiarized with the layout of the place, right. And that's what they did for the rest of the day, going from one corner of the village to the other, pretending that they were checking out all the sights when really were just memorizing where everything was. So just in case something went wrong in the original escape plan, they could easily come up with a different route.

* * *

Night began to fall as they entered a hostel. They payed for one room with two beds as Sasuke refused to sleep in the same bed as Tatsuo. Down right refused.

Tatsuo skipped down the hall that led to their room, like a little girl. It was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. _'How much fucking energy can he have?' _

They got to the door to their room and Sasuke unlocked it, letting the both of them in. Once the door was closed Tatsuo immediately collapsed on one of the beds. "Arrgg...my feet are killing me..." she whined to no one in particular.

"Maybe if you weren't bouncing around like an idiot rabbit." Sasuke murmured to himself. But since Tatsuo had enhanced hearing, she heard him. She sat up on her bed, "I'm a six year old. I'm suppose to be full of energy."

"But does that energy ever run out?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted..." she groaned, flopping back on the bed. "There's only so much bouncing around I can do before I myself get aggravated."

Sasuke sat on the other bed, taking off his shoes before laying on the bed fully, letting his body relax a little. His body and senses were always on auto alert, so he never actually relaxed completely. Except for that one time but he didn't want to think about that now. Fuck, he never wanted to think about it. It only made the pain return. So instead he let his mind go blank as he stared up at the ceiling.

Tatsuo sat back up and took off her shoes. Sitting on the bed indian style, he stared at Sasuke on the other bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." And it was true. He always tried not to think about anything because it would always lead back to a certain blond boy that he could never forget.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" she asked out of the blue, hoping to get answers to a few of the questions that's been plaguing him for years. "Was it really just to get stronger to kill your brother?"

Sasuke was surprised at himself when he didn't get angry or lash out at her. But that didn't mean he wanted to answer the question. It's not like it was any of the other's business, so ignoring the question was the best option. He turned his head so he could see her and asked, "Why did you leave your village?"

He watched as her features turned blank and a deep sadness entered her eyes. "I didn't." she said simply, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "I was banned from my village. But I'm still a traitor...To the people I called friends, and to the person I fell in love with."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He was expecting the other to tell him that he killed a lot of people and left, resulting in him becoming a missing nin. But banned, that certainly destroyed the image he had had. "Why were you banned?"

_**'Kit be careful. Don't say too much.' **_

"For something I had no control over..." she vaguely answered. "What about you? Why did you leave?" she continued, trying to get out of the spotlight of the questions.

He turned his attention back to the ceiling. "Because there was nothing left..." he said blankly. "And no, I didn't leave because of my brother. I left because there was nothing left to hold me in Konoha..." he trailed off as unwanted memories of that night flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes firmly and forced himself to think of something else.

Tatsuo bit his lower lip, trying to push down the urge to go over to him and lean his head on his chest. _'Damn it!'_ he screamed in his mind. "Get some sleep." she said a little more forcefully than he intended. He laid down and turned so that his back was to the raven, hoping this would help him ignore the ache in his heart like he had managed to do for years. But with the other so close it was almost impossible.

He was beginning to wonder how bringing him along was a good idea. Hell, having him within a mile wasn't a good idea. But now he was going to have to spend almost everyday with him like when they were younger. He wasn't sure if he could do that. Could he really do what his mind strictly tells him to without letting the feelings he'd been trying to ignore get in his way? One answer came to him automatically, and that was a definite _no_.

_'Fuck, I'm screwed...'_


	4. Missions Untold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Four

**Missions Untold**

Sasuke and Tatsuo were squatted on a branch of a tree. The shadows of the night hiding their presence. Waiting and watching the two guards that were stationed in front of the gate of an enormous mansion.

"You never told me what this mission was about." Sasuke whispered in the little girl's ear.

She tilted her head up towards Sasuke. "I didn't, did I?" her sarcasticness receiving a glare from the raven. A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned her attention back to the guards. "It's an assassination mission." she said nonchalantly. "We were hired by a respectable family from Ina. A village on the Eastern border of Kaminari no Kuni. The General that we were paid to kill, molested their four year old daughter on his visit there..." her voice going flat by the end.

"How do you know that he did it?" his question lacking any emotions. Not really caring one way or another.

Her eyes turned dark as she explained, "I have a sensitive nose. So I could still smell the man's scent and semen still on her and I memorized it. When we got here, I managed to get close enough to the man and his scent's the same..."

Sasuke's blank stare remained on the guards. "Don't worry you won't take in any part of the actual killing." he heard her say.

She stood when she saw the guards changing shifts. "I have to say that last shift is lucky tonight..." she murmur to herself. "Stay here." she order before she disappeared in a whirlwind.

_'A child molester...'_ he thought with detest. He didn't know why Tatsuo thought that he would have any problems with killing anyone, especially someone like that. He's an Anbu, killing was part of his job. And if he took some satisfaction in it then a plus for him.

After another ten minutes of waiting for what Tatsuo was planning to do, he saw the little girl Tatsuo walk up the street apprehensively. Tears falling down her chubby cheeks. "Excuse me..." he heard her whine to the guards. "I lost my Tou-san..."-sniff-"...can you help me..."-sniff-"...I want my Tou-san..." breaking down in a fit of sobs.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his performance. _'Well, I have to commend him for his acting skills.'_ he thought as he watched the guards bend down to console the girl. _'Idiots...'_

Tatsuo continued to cry for a few more moments, inwardly smirking to himself for the stupidity of the guards. She then looked up from her hands, giving the guards the sweetest smile.

No tears to be seen.

A dagger appeared in both of her hands that were concealed behind her back. And in one swift movement, both of the guards necks were slashed. Their blood splattering on her face and clothes. Her face remaining impassive as the guards collapsed to the ground, clutching to their necks as they bled to death.

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine at the scene. The killing or the blood wasn't what bothered him, it was just the image of a little girl doing it that freaked him out. _'Creepy...' _

Tatsuo's daggers disappeared as he gave a curt nod in a direction. And in a second, Ryutaro and Tara appeared, cleaning the area up like nothing ever happened. Then disappeared with the bodies to dispose of them.

Once the others were gone, Tatsuo performed hand seals and two kage bunshin's appeared, looking identical to the two guards. She gave them a once over before disappearing in a whirlwind. Reappearing by Sasuke. "You know I'm never gonna trust a child again." Sasuke told her.

"That's good, because one day it might cost you your life. Follow me." she whispered to him before speeding in the direction to their right and over the metal fence. Sasuke following without a word.

Tatsuo stopped after a few minutes, making Sasuke stop as well, Ryutaro and Tara in front of them. "Fill him in on certain things and give him all the necessary equipment." she said before once again disappearing in a whirlwind. Leaving Sasuke crouching awkwardly in front of the other two.

"Well, Uchiha! Welcome!" Ryutaro cheerfully announced. "Hold on. You need a mission name."

"A mission name?"

"Yeah. What, you think Ryutaro's my real name? Nuh uh..." shaking his head. "You have to have a mission name. Don't want everyone to know your real one, now do we...So what will it be?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times at the other's energy. This was suppose to be a mission not a pleasure cruise. But then again, everything they've done so far has been a little unorthodox. So why should being on a mission be any different?

He thought over a mission name that he would want. Thinking over the other's names as well. _'So none of them are there real ones...'_ this fact only made him more curious about them. Wanting to find out their secrets...

"Takai." he stated, finding that was name that intrigued him the most.

Ryutaro let it roll over in his head, "Yeah yeah, that works...What do you think?" his question directed at Tara.

Who's been staring at him the whole time, "Yes. That fits quite well." she said for the first time since Sasuke's been in their presence. "Here." handing over a pile of things to him that was sitting on her lap.

"What are those?"

"It's everything you'll need for this mission."

He eyed the pile carefully until Ryutaro couldn't take it anymore, "You know, the shit won't bite you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the pile of items. Shifting through them. Among the items were his Wolf mask and Kusanagi, a black cloak and an ear piece. "You're not trying to secretly recruit me, are you?" he muttered dryly as he put the ear piece on. Hearing a voice say on the other end, "_Takai? Mmnnn...that ain't bad. I like it."_

"Now why would we do such a thing." a mischievous grin forming on his lips. "Hey Tatsuo, are you back to your manly self again?!" Ryutaro asked bluntly through the ear piece.

"_Yes...thank god. But Kane here decided it would be funny to bring me the minimum of clothing."_

"_Hmn. You never said how much clothing you wanted." _stated Kane smugly.

They could hear Tatsuo growl at Kane while Hikko chuckled at them. "_Anyway, is everyone ready on that end?"_

"Almost...just have to get Takai into his outfit." Ryutaro managed to say through his laughing.

"_Well hurry up. I don't want to go in there without everyone ready." _

"And what do we do?" asked Sasuke, already having his henge undone and was securing his cloak on. It's not like they don't already know what he looks like.

"_You three are back up."_ explained Tatsuo on the other end. "_If anything goes wrong, I'm counting on you to back our asses up. Got it. Good. You ready yet...?" _his impatience showing in his voice.

He secured his Kusanagi in his cloak, put his mask on and lifted his hood before he responded, "Yes."

* * *

"Alright then, we're moving." said Tatsuo as he emerged from the brushes with Kane and Hikko behind him. Speeding across the massive yard toward one of the many entrances of the mansion.

They enter the mansion without any problems. Getting in is a breeze, its getting out that always seems to become more difficult than it should be. "Hikko, you know what to do." Tatsuo told her.

She nodded and sped through a series of hand seals. Without speaking a word a barrier erupted from the palm of her hands. Surrounding the mansion and a few feet outside the property of the mansion. So no one could get in and no one could get out. Which in a way makes it a disadvantage on their part but at least their target can't get far. That is if he gets past them, which is unlikely.

"_What just happened?" _Tatsuo heard Sasuke ask someone on his end.

"_A barrier of Hikko's." _answered Tara. "_It's her specialty."_

"_Hmn."_

Tatsuo had to smirk to himself, he knew that Sasuke was impressed with her ability. And that made him feel awkwardly proud. That Sasuke recognized the strength of his team enough to work beside them. Of course, he was ignoring the fact that he particularly had to threaten him to come along. But who's thinking about that small little detail.

They proceeded up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Tatsuo held out his arm to stop his two teammates, then pointed up. They just made it to the high ceiling when a guard turned the corner they were previously standing and descended down the stairs to continue his rounds. They landed back on the floor soundlessly, proceeding up another flight of stairs to the third floor. Where the members of the household slept. They glanced around at the several hallways. _'Stupid ass mansion. Why do they always have to be so damn big.' _

_**'It wouldn't be called a mansion if it weren't.'**_

_'Bite me.' _he thought as he pointed down one hall, giving a silent order to Kane. Who gave a curt nod to him and went down the hallway that was indicated.

_**'No. But I bet you would love the Uchiha to.'**_

Tatsuo ignored the comment, pointing down another hall which Hikko went down. Now Tatsuo had a choice between two hallways that were left.

The left or the right.

He contemplated a moment--actually doing the eeny meeny miney mou--before choosing left, dashing down the hall and checking every room. "How things going out there?" he asked to the three positioned outside.

"_Quiet...for now."_ responded Ryutaro.

"_But you know that never lasts for long." _chimed in Hikko from wherever she was.

Tatsuo nodded his head in agreement even though the others couldn't see him. He peeked his head into another room, but was surprised when he didn't find the usual fancy room like the others but a staircase that led downward. Cautiously, he walked down the darken staircase until he reach another door at the bottom. He tentatively grabbed the door knob and was surprised when it wasn't locked. Upon opening it, he was faced with pitch darkness.

He hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath before walking into the darkness. All his senses on high alert as he was fumbling along the wall for a light switch. When he finally found one he flipped it on and the light illuminated the very large room. His eyes widening from the contents scattered around it.

In the middle of the room was a long wooden table with eight chairs. Piles of papers here and there littered the top of it. At the head of the table stood a bulletin board with seven separate pictures and various other pieces of paper tacked to it. His heart sped up as he took in each picture. Each one showing one of the seven jinchuuriki's. _'What the..?'_ He stepped in front of the bulletin board and let his eyes franticly scan over the contents. His mind adsorbing everything. He abruptly turned around, his breathing labor from the small amount of panic rising within him.

There was _too_ much information.

Rapidly running his vision around the room he found about fifty or so boxes stacked around the room, each labeled according to the nine bijuu. A countered table stood to the side with science equipment placed on top. He quickly went to the table and haphazardly grabbed one of the viles that was filled with blood. The label reading Sabaku no Gaara. _'Oh shit...' _

_**'What the hell are these people doing with all this shit and with fucking blood too!' **_

Tatsuo was too shocked to hear what Kyuubi had to say as he turned each vile that was placed in the holder, grabbing the one that was labeled Uzumaki Naruto.

_**'OUR fucking blood!'**_ screamed Kyuubi in his mind.

"Kane, get over here now. Hikko, you keep searching for the target." he ordered, his voice low and even. Numbly standing where he stood, gazing down at the vile in his hand. _'This isn't good, this isn't good.'_ he kept thinking over and over in his mind like a mantra. He placed the vile back in it's stand, then turned on his heels. Moving to the wooden table and unraveling a scroll on top of it. Determination filling his sapphire eyes to take ever piece of information in this room with him.

"_Taichou, what's wrong?"_ asked Tara.

"_Yeah, what the fuck's going on?" _came Ryutaro's voice.

After moving a couple of boxes and placing them on the scroll he answered, "Ohhhh, just a drastic change in the mission." Just then Kane entered the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the bulletin board.

"_What do you mean change in the mission?"_ Tara asked worriedly.

But Tatsuo ignored the question at the moment. Directing his order at Kane as he pointed his finger vigorously around. "Grab _everything_. Don't leave anything behind. Not even the smallest piece of paper." turning back around and grabbing a couple more boxes.

Kane hurriedly moved over to the bulletin board after he got over his initial shock. Snatching everything that was tacked on it and placing them on top of the boxes that were already piled on the scroll. Then grabbed an empty box that was lying on the floor as he went to the countered table, filling it with the contents that were on top. Making sure that he was careful so he didn't break anything.

* * *

"Ooii Tatsuo! Are you gonna tell us what's going on!" said Ryutaro impatiently. Staring angrily at the mansion like he could actually see him.

"_When I was searching through the rooms I found one with tons of information on the nine bijuu...and the seven jinchuuriki's."_ came the voice of Tatsuo.

Tara's and Ryutaro's faces turned solemn beneath their masks, "Then we don't know who gathered all that information or knows about it." Tara asked, the two Akuma members already knowing what they had to do.

"_Exactly. Meaning this has become a complete sweep. You three have the ones on the grounds. Once me and Kane get done here we'll begin with the ones indoors. Hikko you find that fucking target. We want to make sure he's dead."_

Once Tatsuo was finished giving out orders, the three gave there own separate agreements. Sasuke asked, "What's a complete sweep?" leaving the questions about what bijuu's and jinchuuriki's are for later.

Ryutaro turned his masked face toward Sasuke. "Well, we originally came here to kill our target but since things have changed, everyone gets killed." rising from his crouch position into a standing one. Tara following his actions. "We're in charge of killing everyone outside the mansion's walls. We might want to get started." emerging from their cover.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Tara asked Sasuke. The concern in her voice only there because of Tatsuo and she didn't want the raven to become a hindrance right now. It would be too much of a problem to deal with.

Sasuke silently rose to his feet, stating "No." following Ryutaro out into the open yard. Not doubting in his capabilities in killing whoever crossed his path. At the moment, he was part of the Akuma and he was going to follow whatever order he was given like it came right from the Hokage herself.

Tara followed right on Sasuke's heels, moving so she was now walking side by side with him on his left while Ryutaro was on his right. Her doubts about the raven diminished with his willingness to follow orders from a team he hardly even knows. It was kind of admirable...or foolish...

The three Akuma walked side by side across the yard. Their cloaks billowing in the wind, their movements fluid and holding a tinge of grace. Their masks glinting eerily from the soft moonlight above. Making their appearance resemble three demons coming to take their revenge on humanity.

A guard saw the sight of them, a good distance away, holding his hand up and yelling, "You! Stop!" heading in their direction in a brisk jog.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that formed underneath his mask at the stupidity of these guards. _'Are all the guards here idiots.'_ disappearing from his spot and reappearing behind the guard with Kusanagi in hand. Cutting off his head in one swift movement before the guard even knew what was happening.

Ryutaro nodded his head at the raven's ruthlessness. "Definitely would make a good addition to the team." he said out loud to make sure that a certain blond would hear his declaration.

At the loud noise that the previous guard made brought more out to be slaughter.

And so the massacre began...

* * *

Hikko turned another corner, opening door after door. _'Dammit where is he?!' _she screamed at herself. Desperately not wanting to disappoint Tatsuo for her incapability in finding there target by herself. She was the kind of person who liked to prove herself to the others and especially to Tatsuo. The only person willing to save her from a fate worse than death. So she didn't want to disappoint him.

And so in her rush she didn't notice the guard coming around the next corner, crashing full force into him. Both landing on the floor roughly in a bundle of limbs. She quickly untangled herself from him and grabbed one of her kunai from her pouch. And with a flick of her wrist the kunai was impaled in the guard's neck. Blood splattering in all directions and running across the wooden floor.

She got back to her feet and continued her search for their target. Each room coming up empty. As she passed a full length mirror, she paused in her steps as she felt someone near. Turning her head to look behind to see if someone was there but nothing. So she concentrated on this presence for a moment, realizing that it was coming from behind the mirror.

_'A secret passage?' _

Lifting her hands to the frame, she jerked it. To see if one side might come open and sure enough the left side flung open to reveal a door behind it. She gripped the door handle and turned it, opening the door with not even a creak.

She silently walked into the hidden room and stood in the middle. Her gaze fixed on the male and female laying on top of the king sized bed. Smiling beneath her mask at her luck.

"Found him." she whispered to her ear piece. "He was trying to hide in a secret room."

"_Great work Hikko. Now get rid of him." _

She nodded as she whispered, "Hai." moving toward the bed as she pulled two kunai out. Aiming them at their hearts, not wanting to take the chance that they might live through a neck wound, and threw them with deadly accuracy. Both embedding deeply in both of the person's chests. Neither of them making so much as a noise.

Hikko moved to the side of the bed and pressed two of her fingers to the target's pulse at his throat. Making sure he was actually dead. And when she got no pulse she inwardly jumped up and down proudly. Thrilled that she eliminated a target all my herself with no help whats so ever.

"Target eliminated."

* * *

"Good. Come find us and kill whoever on your way." said Tatsuo proudly.

"_Hai."_

Kane was just finishing sealing the remaining items in the third scroll when the emergency siren blared through the air. The extremely loud noise making Tatsuo's ears hurt. "Well, it sounds like they noticed our presence."

Kane turned his head slowly to glare at the other like he was a complete idiot. It was times like these when he wonders how he became so loyal to the Fox. But instead of pondering on pointless things he decided to just roll his eyes at the other's antics. Grabbing the last scroll and stuffing it in his pouch. "We need to leave." stating the most obvious thing right now.

Tatsuo debated over the possibilities, everyone in the building needed to be killed for the mere suspension of researching and particularly stalking jinchuuriki's. But that could jeopardize his team and no matter the risk of leaving these people alive was to him, he would never do anything to hurt his team.

"Everyone it's time to leave." Tatsuo said as him and Kane exited the room, up the stairs and into the hallway. "Hikko where are you?"

"Right here!" came the female voice of Hikko from behind as she ran to catch up to them.

"How are you guys holding up out there?" his question to the other three outside.

"_Just fine! These guards aren't that difficult to fight! Though they are like flies! When you take out one, two just replace it! You know how annoying that is!"_ Ryutaro exclaimed through loud noises on the other end.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Now what side of the mansion are you at?"

"_Ummmm..."_

"_The left side."_ stated Sasuke.

"_Hehehe...yeah the left side." _

"We'll be there in a sec." turning the corner in a blur and heading to the back of the mansion. Knowing that the other two were right behind him. All three killing whoever was in their path or was stupid enough to try and intercept their path.

"_You might want to hurry Taichou. Reinforcements are gathering outside of the barrier."_ informed Tara.

They sped down another long hallway, a large stain glass window could be seen at the end. _'Perfect.'_ he thought, grinning under his mask as the window came closer.

Hikko and Kane took a nervous glance at each other. Already knowing what Tatsuo was planning on doing. Always has to be so dramatic.

And dramatic it was as he went crashing through the glass window and landing gracefully on the ground. The other two shaking their heads after they landed by him just as graceful.

Tara turned her head in the direction where she heard the sound of glass breaking. _'I should of known. Taichou can never do anything simple.'_ she thought as she saw the other three Akuma members coming their way. She turned her attention back to the guard she was fighting. Taking out a kunai and stabbing him in the arm before using another one to slit his throat.

Ryutaro was fighting two guards at once. Using his long dagger to block their attacks with one hand and using a kunai to strike the deadly blows with the other.

Sasuke was striking guards down left and right. His speed too fast for them to keep up. He rushed one, slicing his stomach open, almost slicing him completely in half. Turning quickly, he threw a kunai in a guards throat that tried to attack from behind. But missed a slight mishap in calculations, a guard to his right took this minor distraction to his advantage. Lifting his katana high to strike the raven. And it would of connected if Tatsuo didn't block it with one of his daggers. "Tsk tsk Takai, you're suppose to watch your back." shoving the guard away and slicing his throat open.

"Why, when I have you to do it for me."

Tatsuo turned his head to face the Wolf mask of Sasuke. "Spoken like a true member. I'm tempted to keep you." his voice low but he knew the other could hear him through the ear piece just fine. They stood there staring at each other for a moment and even if Sasuke couldn't see the other's eyes, that familiarity resurfaced as he stared at the Fox mask. Like deep down he really knew him. But where...

"Let's head out." breaking the eye contact with the raven and heading in the direction of the East side of the barrier. Where reinforcements weren't lined up to kill them on the spot.

"Is this the usual break and meet later exit plan." asked Ryutaro.

"Yes. But since we have an extra teammate, we'll split up into twos." he paused as he took out another guard. "Ryutaro with Hikko, Taro with Takai and Kane's with me. Avoid all trouble and meet up at the campsite." finishing just as they came upon the barrier. "Now Hikko."

Hikko did a series of hand seals and the barrier came down. All of them speeding through where a moment before stood the perimeter. They ran in a pack for a couple more seconds before Tatsuo said, "Split." then the pack separated.

Each group of two heading in a different direction to meet up at the same location...


	5. Round and Round

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Five

**Round and Round**

Haruno Sakura was beyond bored, she was close to falling into a comatose state as she viciously stabbed at the inflame wood of the fire with a stick.

For the last couple of days, she's been doing nothing but sleeping, gathering food to cook and eat, and staring at god forsaking trees with only her thoughts to keep her company. No, these last days have _not_ been exciting at all. She even grudgingly admitted to herself that having Sasuke around was at least interesting. Even though she hated him and that he was particularly a cold brick wall. But a brick wall that she could aggravate to her heart's content.

But there was a plus side, and that was that Akuma wasn't around either. Which put some ease into her. That team made her extremely nervous. And it didn't help that they don't seem to like her.

She was brought out of her daze of when she heard a noise to her right. She immediately stood and brought out a kunai. Gripping it in her hand as she heard another noise and saw the bushes move. But when two members of the Akuma emerged from the foliage she visible relaxed. She may not feel comfortable around them but that doesn't mean she would stupidly attack them.

"Are we the first ones back?" asked Tara with slight amazement in her voice.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes...I guess. You two are the only Akuma members that have been back." putting the kunai back into her pouch. The mask of the other catching her eye.

Tara took a couple of aimless steps. "I thought one of the other groups would be back before us. We took a longer route." her worry for her teammates growing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the person wearing the Wolf mask. Ignoring what Tara was saying. "Sasuke...? Is that you?"

Sasuke smirked underneath his mask. Lifting his hand and taking his mask off. Saying coldly, "Took you long enough." pushing his hood back to let his raven colored hair loose.

"Have you joined them or something?!" her voice becoming shrilly with anger.

Sasuke ignored her as usual. Sitting down on the ground a good distance away from the pink haired bitch. He actually enjoyed the company of Akuma than her or any of the Konoha population. The time he's been around them, he didn't feel like he was alone or was being judged for every action that he took. They accepted him for no reason that he knew of. Not like in Konoha, where he was considered a traitor to most people. Even if it was his own doing, he's still proved time and time again that he could be trusted once again. But it made no difference, he was always judged and always alone in a village he stopped calling home.

Tara glared at Sakura with dislike at how rudely she talks to the Uchiha. Who has gained her respect with his actions throughout the mission. She seriously doubted that the pink haired kunoichi would of done the same. She probably would of gotten them caught or hurt. "It's not like Taichou wouldn't mind it. He has quite a liking for the Uchiha." she said with a slight amusement when Sakura tensed up. It wasn't really her place to say that but it got the other to be silent for a moment.

Sasuke stared up at Tara when she said this. Not expecting that Tatsuo would even think about letting him join. Even though it hasn't really crossed his mind any. But now it was brought up, the first question that popped into his mind was 'W_ould I join if I actually got the chance.'_ And he really couldn't answer with a definite no or yes. It was ridicules actually. He's only know this team for a couple of days and he was already starting to change his loyalties. Ridicules...or was it?

Just when Sakura was about to explode at Sasuke, Ryutaro and Hikko emerged from the foliage on the opposite side of where the other two entered. "Are you two the only ones that are back?" asked Ryutaro instantly.

"Yes." Tara answered simply.

"You mean Tatsuo and Kane haven't come back yet?" asked Hikko. Becoming just as concerned as Tara was. "They're usually the ones back first." walking over and sitting a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Are either of you hurt?" Tara asked absentmindedly. Turning her attentions toward them when she didn't receive an answer. "Well?"

"Ryutaro got a small cut on his arm." Hikko stated lowly. Receiving a small glare from him. "It's fine."

Tara walked over to Ryutaro, "Assume the position." she ordered firmly.

"I said I'm fine!"

"Now!"

Ryutaro flinched slightly at her unusually loud volume. Knowing when she got like this, there was no point in arguing with her. She was going to check for injuries if you like it or not. It was actually kind of scary. He pulled back his cloak to reveal a tight black shirt with fishnet underneath. With dark blue pants, half way up his legs were bandaged with white bandages. His feet wearing black ninja sandals. A loose white wrap, wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip. With several weapons pouches attach here and there.

Tara moved closer and positioned her hand a few inches from Ryutaro's chest. Soft green chakra enveloping her hand as she moved her hand down slowly. Seeing if there was any internal damage. When she convinced herself that there was no life threatening injuries she moved her hand to the cut on his arm, healing it within seconds.

"Alright." and Ryutaro closed his cloak, silently walking over to a tree and leaned against it. Crossing his arms in the process. "Hikko, over here now."

Hikko obediently rose from her position on the ground and stood in front of Tara, _assuming the position_. She wore a sleeveless purple colored Chinese style dress with gold trimmings and designs. A yellow sash tied around her waist. Black arm warmers and tight black pants with black ninja sandals. With weapon pouches tied in various places.

Tara did the same procedure as before on Hikko. Concluding that there were no injuries. Once down Hikko went back to her spot on the ground. Tara turned her head to Sasuke. "Uchiha, over here."

He furrowed his brows at the request. Wondering why she would want to check him. He wasn't part of Akuma. Ryutaro kicked him in the leg when he didn't move. "There's no point in saying no. If you were going to say anything at all that is. So you might want to get over there and let her check you or she'll forcefully check you. And _trust me_, you don't want that."

Sasuke let out a scowled sigh, untying his cloak and taking it off. Placing the piece of material on the ground beside him. He stood rather reluctantly. He didn't like medic-nins checking him out for injuries. His trust in them were like zero. Hell, his trust in anyone was zero but it seemed he had no choice in the matter. He could argue the point but as Ryutaro pointed out, it seemed like a waste of breath and energy. He took a couple of steps toward her before Sakura stated, "He's a Konoha nin, he's my responsibility to check for injuries."

Sasuke had to resist from rolling his eyes at the comment. _'Like she actually cares if I'm dieing or not.'_ she probably would miss injuries on purpose if she had the chance. But too bad that he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction in doing just that. He took the extra few steps and stood in front of Tara. "Check away." ignoring the indignant sound that came from under Sakura's Hawk mask.

Tara couldn't suppress the smile that appeared beneath her mask. It was really amusing. Why Tsunade-sama would put two people that obviously hate each other to go on a long term mission together was beyond her. She lifted her hand a couple of inches away from Sasuke's chest and did the same procedure as with the other two. "You should be happy Haruno-san, this way you will have less contact with a _traitor_." Her smile only growing when said girl abruptly turned and walked to the other side of the clearing. Once done, she concluded that he had no internal injuries but a few swallow cuts. Which she healed immediately.

He gave her a curt nod as a thanks of sorts then went back to sit on the ground. Everyone else trying to wait patiently for the other two to arrive back safely.

Ten minutes later and the two missing Akuma still hadn't returned. "Do you think something happened to them?" asked Hikko for the second time within the ten minutes. Interrupting the tense silence. If she didn't have her mask on, she would nervously be biting her thumb nail. No one answered her, everyone else was too caught up in their own thoughts.

Tara was now effectively pacing back and forth. Ryutaro was still silent, his eyes darting over the trees surrounding the clearing. Sasuke was tapping his thumb on his crossed arms with his sharingan activated. Sakura didn't seem to care one bit. Casually sitting to the side, sighing once and a while out of boredom.

Sasuke was glancing around the clearings perimeter when movement caught his eyes. He stared more intently in that direction, waiting to see if it was his imagination or not. Tara stopped in her pacing to look in the same direction as Sasuke, sensing their presence. When there was more movement, he stood up and said to the others, "Their's movement."

"Where?" inquired Hikko as she stood from the ground also. Ryutaro was already staring in the direction as Sasuke and Taro were, sensing their presence when they got closer. She turned to the direction where everyone else were staring. And two figures emerge from the foliage.

"Taichou, Kane...are you both alright? What took so long?" Tara asked quickly, moving toward them.

Kane immediately pulled his cloak back, alright knowing what was coming. He stopped arguing about this procedure years ago, it did absolutely no good. The only thing it did was to anger her more and even he found that a little bit on the frightening side. Underneath his cloak he wore a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt with black long pants. His hands wearing fingerless black gloves. Black ninja sandals and several pouches holding weapons and scrolls.

Tatsuo grinned at how quickly Kane _assumed the position_. Stepping aside quickly so Tara could examine Kane first. Since he was already prime and ready. "We had a little trouble on our way here. But nothing we couldn't handle. Is everyone else alright?" mostly asking Tara since she probably already examined them.

Finishing up with Kane she answered, "Yes Taichou, everyone is fine." turning to him. "Your turn." He clutched to his cloak tightly. "Can't we do this later?" a brush surfacing on his cheeks.

Kane smirked under his mask. "Now Tatsuo, is there something wrong where you don't want Tara to check you?" his voice holding amusement.

Tatsuo glared at the smugged Kane. "I'll get you back for this Kane. Just you wait, revenge is a bitch."

Everyone else was looking at them with confusion. Wondering what Kane did to deserve revenge from Tatsuo. Who stood fidgeting for another long moment before he saw Tara cross her arms. That's a warning sign that her patience was running low. He let out a exaggerated sigh, then dramatically slipped his cloak back.

And Ryutaro burst out laughing, falling to the ground with the force of it. Hikko was also laughing hysterically, leaning against a tree to keep herself standing. Tara was giggling loudly to herself while Kane smirked. Sakura's eyes were like saucers and Sasuke was smirking, trying to hold in his own laughter.

He expected this reaction from his own team, it was expected, but Sasuke. Damn, he guessed it wasn't everyday that you see the leader of the notorious team Akuma standing in front of you with nothing but a black t-shirt, boxers and black ninja sandals. Plus, he doubted that it helped any that his boxers were decorated with ramen cups. Nope it probably made the situation even more hilarious. Maybe that's why Sasuke was close to cracking a smile.

"What the hell are you smirking at Uchiha?!" the only reaction he got from the usually stoic boy was a lifted eyebrow. He huffed to himself. "Can we get this over with?! I would like to put some clothes on!"

"Hai...hai...Tai...chou." she managed to say between giggles. Moving to stand in front of him and did the same examination. The shaking in her hand from the giggles she was still producing because of the man in front of her. But then her giggling suddenly died down completely when she reached a certain area on Tatsuo. "There's...a very slight build-up beginning." she said solemnly.

The other Akuma became silent with concern when they heard this. Tatsuo gave a nod in acknowledgment, closing his cloak in the process. "Should we still go to Konoha?" Ryutaro asked as Tatsuo moved over to where he placed his clothes and other things when he left. "Why not?" turning his head so he could look back and forth between his team. "Guys I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." grabbing the pile of things and bringing them closer to the light of the fire.

Tara came up to the now bending down Tatsuo and handed him some pills. He took them, stood and turned away to a direction where the two Konoha nins couldn't see his face when he lifted his mask and threw the pills in his mouth. Swallowing them as he turned back around, bent down and grabbed his camouflaged pants.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sakura bluntly.

"Like that's any of your fucking business!" snapped Ryutaro, pushing himself off the ground from his previous laughing. He moved over to Sasuke and swung his arm over his shoulders. "You know Tatsuo." Who was currently pulling up his pants and glaring at the two in front of him. A pang of jealousy coming to him at their close contact. "I like this guy!" he declared, trying to lighten the solemn atmosphere.

Sasuke glared at Ryutaro for touching him in such a familiar way. Shoving the arm off of him and taking a step away from the man. Who seemed to not notice that his arm was not on his shoulder anymore. It could have been because Hikko came up to him and whacked him on the head for what he said. Which caused both of them to get into a heated argument. He turned his attention back to Tatsuo. "So what are bijuu's and jinchuuriki's?" he asked out of blue, thinking this was as good as time as any to ask.

Tatsuo paused a moment as he was putting his sandals back on. Then proceeded like the question didn't bother him and explained, "Bijuu's are the nine tailed demons. Ranging from Shukaku to Kyuubi." grabbing his weapons pouches and strapping them on his legs. Hoping to get out of answering about jinchuuriki's.

"And jinchuuriki's?" the raven pushed on. By now Ryutaro and Hikko were done with there argument and listening intently just like Tara and Kane. All of them curious as to what he would say. Even Sakura was listening to everything he was saying. _'Damn.'_ thought Tatsuo, he was never that lucky. "Jinchuuriki's are considered human sacrifices to the bijuu. Each of the seven jinchuuriki's has a bijuu sealed within them."

"Hmn." standing silent for a moment before asking. "Then who are the seven jinchuuriki's?" his curiosity always getting the better of him.

Tatsuo looked up from strapping his last weapons pouch on and stared at Sasuke. "And why should I tell you and bubblegum over there? It's not like it's any of your business." holding out his hand toward Kane. Who dug in his pocket, bringing out Tatsuo bracelet and tossing it to him.

He caught with ease and began wrapping it around his wrist. Waiting for Sasuke to say whatever reason he has for him to tell him about the identities of the jinchuuriki's. He wrapped the strings around the middle of the bracelet to keep it in place and began tying a knot. Using his teeth to hold one string and his other hand to tug on the other one. Successfully tying the knot in place.

Sasuke eyed the bracelet as he thought of the reason why he should know this information. And he couldn't come up with damn good one. Nope not one. So he decided to go with the one that popped into his head first. "Because I was part of the mission and I have the right to know the information obtained on that mission."

"For one, you're going by the morals of a village and we're..." using his hand to point to his team. "...not a village. And for two, that was just plain ass weak as an excuse..." smiling smugly underneath his mask as he received a glare from the raven.

Ryutaro let out a exaggerated sigh, "Oh for gods sake just tell him!" flinging his arms up in the air. "It's not like most of them aren't dead!" _'Or presumed dead...' _he continued to say silently.

Tatsuo gave him a look—if you could see it—like he was crazy. Then turned his masked face to Kane to get his opinion. He just shrugged and stated stoically, "Might as well." Tatsuo didn't have to look at the other two to see their heads nodding. "I guess I'm out voted." he murmured then pouted.

"Fine fine. Let's see, why don't we start at the beginning." bringing his knees up and resting his arms on them. "Shukaku, the one tailed Tanuki(1). Sealed within a eighteen year old male named Sabaku no Gaara. Obviously he's alive."

"Kazekage-sama!" exclaimed Sakura from her spot in the clearing. Completely shocked at this news. She knew something was different about him at the chuunin exams but nothing like this. Insane, yes but having a demon sealed in him, no.

Sasuke had a scowl on his features just from hearing the name. After the chuunin exams he never like the sadistic bastard. Though the reason could be because the freak tried to kill him and almost succeeded. But at least now he knows why he was so damn powerful that time. Yup, definitely explained a lot.

Tatsuo continued like he didn't hear anything come from Sakura. "Nibi, the two tailed Neko(2). Sealed within a twenty-three year old female named Nii Yugito. She's presently dead. Yonbi, the four tailed Kuma(3). Sealed within a sixty-seven year old male named Zawa Tamotsu. He's dead. Gobi, the five tailed Saru(4). Sealed within a nineteen year old female named Kimura Haruka. Also dead. Nanabi, the seven tailed Nezumi(5). Sealed within a thirteen year old female named Nakaizumi Cho. Still alive and currently under the protection of Akuma. Hachibi, the eight tailed Ookami(6). Sealed within a four year old male named..." _'Oh there's no reason to say his last name.'_ "...Kyosuke. Also alive and under the protection of Akuma."

He took a heavy breather for what was sure to come with the next one. "Last but not least...Kyuubi, the nine tailed Kitsune(7). Sealed within a eighteen year old male named..." taking a quick nervous glance at his team before saying, "...Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's complexion went a few shades paler at the sound of his dobe's name. His eyes a fraction larger than what they were and his breathing was becoming heavier. _'Naruto...Naruto was a jinchuuriki? But why didn't he...'_

Sakura was on her feet in a second and standing quite close to Tatsuo. "Naruto! You did say Naruto right?!" her voice sounding slightly frantic.

Tatsuo turned his head at the now hovering over him kunoichi. "Yes I did." turning back forward. "His condition is...unknown." this surprised his team. They were almost positive that he would say that he was dead. But unknown, no they weren't expecting that.

"What do you mean _unknown_?" Sasuke asked almost instantly. The hope that was building leaking out into his voice.

"I mean..." wondering why he wanted to put doubt about his death in the raven's mind. But now he couldn't change his mind, the damage was already done. "...that there's no real facts that he's alive or dead."

"Then he could still be alive?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then shut it again as he saw the hope in those onyx eyes. _'Whoah...does he actually care if I might be alive?' _Feeling all of his team's eyes on him, waiting for to answer the question. _'Boy my decision making is going down the tubes these days.' _

_**'No shit, brat. You have officially put doubt in that boy's mind. And at the same time dug yourself a hole. You should feel so proud.'**_

_'Oh will you shut up with your sarcastic opinions.' _

_**'Why? Now you know where you get it from.' **_chuckling loudly in his mind.

Tatsuo chose not to respond, it would only fuel him to talk more. But right now he needed to concentrate on what he would say to cover up his momentary lack of judgment. "It's possible..." swallowing deeply as he was piling new lies upon old ones.

"Don't you dare put hope where there is none! Naruto died on a mission and that's it! There's no possible way that Naruto would still be alive and not return to Konoha!" yelled Sakura, tears breaming her eyes.

_'A mission...? So I died on a mission. And they believed it.'_

_**'Gullible friends you had there. I think even the Uchiha believed it.'**_

_'Yeah...but isn't that how it's suppose to be?'_

_**'I guess so.'**_

_'Then why do I feel like shit about it?'_

_**'Oh, is that conscience of yours finally catching up to you. And here I could of sworn you got rid of it.'**_

_'Hmn.'_

"Haruno-san...I'm just saying that I have no evidence that proves that he's alive or dead. He could easily be alive and hiding himself pretty damn well." _'Which I personally think I am.'_ "Or he could be dead like everyone believes. It just depends which one you think is more likely." rising from the ground to his feet. "I'm starved. Anyone else hungry?" All of his team nodded, wanting to have a little chat in private.

"We'll catch the food." stated Kane as all five were heading to the edge of the clearing. But before they exited Sasuke asked quietly, almost like he lost the hope that he had a minute before. "What do you think is more likely?"

Tatsuo stopped in his tracks, his eyes sadly closed at what he knew he had to do. "I think...with such a sudden disappearance that he's...dead." walking hastily out of the clearing and into the dense forest. His team following close behind.

When they thought they were far enough away from the clearing Ryutaro exclaimed, "For someone who wants to remain dead! You sure are trying to resurrect yourself!"

"Hmm, what was that _unknown_ bit about? I was so sure you were going to say _dead_ right off the bat." said Hikko, slightly pouting underneath her mask at being wrong.

Tatsuo leaned against a tree, "I don't know why I said that. It just came out." sticking in hand underneath his cloak and rubbing his neck. "But at least I covered my ass for my mistake."

"Barely!"

Kane was shaking his head disapprovingly. "I think you should tell him."

"No."

"Naruto. You're making both your lives miserable. He still loves you."

Tatsuo laughed softly at the last part. "He didn't love me then and he doesn't love me now. The only reason he said it that _time_ was because...it just fit with the moment."

"Naive as ever."

"Look, it doesn't matter one way or another! Because either way he deserves someone that can give him more time!" he yelled at Kane, his shoulders drooping and his head sagging downward in disappointment. "And I can't give him that..." turning and heading miserably somewhere away from the rest of them.

"You know this kind of reminds me of one those forbidden love stories." Hikko said with a slight dazed look.

"Hmpf..." Kane huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Not forbidden. Stupid and ridicules maybe but not forbidden."

"You're planning something aren't you Kane?" asked Tara nonchalantly. Knowing the man too well for him not to have something up his sleeve.

He smirked underneath his mask. "Now Tara, why would you think that?"

But she didn't bother to answer. Instead Ryutaro asked, "So then what are you scheming? Anything we should watch out for?"

"I was going to go with something more discreet. Hints here and there and some pushing in certain directions." Taking his weight off the tree and standing straight. "I'm just hoping my dear otouto figures it out. Though of course I could be overestimating him and he'll never figure it out. Not by himself that's is..."

Tara gave him a suspicious look, "You wouldn't of happened to already start this little scheme of yours with the ramen cup boxers?"

Kane's smirk only grew, keeping silent as he began to walk in the direction where Tatsuo went.

Hikko brought a hand up, placing it under her chin as she said, "Mmmnnn...who wants to bet to see when Uchiha finds out? I say three months for 23,000 yen."

"No no no, 35,000 yen for one month! If Uchiha doesn't figure it out because of Kane then Tatsuo will surely snap and tell him himself!" said Ryutaro loudly.

"Ahem..."

Both of them turned their attentions from there slight argument, which was about to turn heated, to Tara. "I would like to put 50,000 yen for two months." she said a little shyly. Ryutaro and Hikko blinked a couple of times at her. It wasn't like Tara to participate in a bet of theirs. And then to bet so much. But hey, what were they to bitch. Maybe she was finally loosening up some. Though that seem unlikely. It's not like they haven't been trying for years...

"Cool...the bet's on."

* * *

1. Raccoon

2. Cat

3. Bear

4. Monkey

5. Mouse

6. Wolf

7. Fox


	6. Falling All Over

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Six

**Falling All Over**

The sun was rising over the horizon as team Akuma and the two Konoha nins were preparing themselves for their departure of the area. They already had their breakfast long before the sun rose. Deciding it would be best to get an early start.

Hikko and Ryutaro were cleaning up the clearing like they were never there. Arguing among themselves as they did so. Tara was checking her medical supplies, just like Sakura was. Kane was away taking down the genjutsu and traps he setup. Tatsuo was checking to make sure they had everything else, taking glances once and a while at Sasuke. Who was leaning against a tree, silently staring in front of him.

He was back in his Anbu outfit, Wolf mask and frosty attitude. He hadn't said a single word since the discussion about the jinchuuriki's the night before. And if someone asked something that required a response, he would only give a grunt of some sort. Other than that, he ignored everyone and everything else around him. It was starting to get annoying...

Kane was back from de-trapping the place and everyone else seemed to be ready. Meaning it was almost time to begin their journey to Konoha and this little thought was making Tatsuo jumpy. And it wasn't a good jumpy, it was an extremely nervous jumpy. Where he was seriously considering changing his mind on even going. If it wasn't for that damn promise he made with Tsunade, he wouldn't he going anywhere near that hellhole.

"Are you all ready yet?" asked Sakura impatiently. "It's about a seven day trip from here. So we need to get going." her foot tapping on the ground in a annoying kind of way.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." he murmured to himself as he stood up straighter. "Everyone ready?" he asked reluctantly as he was looking around at his team. Who gave various responses that they were all set. "Alright let's go." _'Before I run the other way...' _

"Wait!" exclaimed Ryutaro. "Did you send a message to that family in Ina or did you forget again?"

Tatsuo blinked a couple of times, thinking. Then tilted his head down in mock shame. "Yeah...I forgot again..." he said sheepishly. Making Kane roll his eyes at the other's forgetfulness. "Well I might want to do that before we go. Sorry..." he said toward Sakura, who sighed in annoyance to herself.

He brought out a scroll and began scribbling a message on it. Once done, he rolled it back up and binded it together with string. Then did a series of hand seals, summoning a small red fox with two tails in front of him. "Greetings again Na..." but before she could finished her sentence, Tatsuo's hand was firmly around her muzzle. Securely keeping her mouth shut.

He received a fox like glare for his actions which he immediately apologized for. "Sorry...but we have quests around, so just call me Tatsuo. 'Kay?" loosening his hold he had on her. She jerked her muzzle away and rubbed it with her paw. "Whatever _Tatsuo_, just don't do that again."

"Sorry sorry." putting up his hands in defense.

She turned her head slightly, "So what do you want?"

He smiled nervously underneath his mask. "Yeah...well...I need you to deliver this to the family in Ina. You should know which one I'm talking about." The fox nodded her head in knowing and asked "Fine...Do you want me to return to you to tell you that they received it?" grabbing the scroll with her mouth from Tatsuo.

"Yes." he stated. She nodded once and disappeared. He stood back up and before he could say they could leave, Tara asked "What about Gaara-sama? Don't we need to tell him where we're going?"

Tatsuo gave a guilty laugh, resisting the urge to put his hand behind his head. That would be a dead giveaway, wouldn't it. "No no, I wasn't planning on it. Not until we already reached Konoha."

"Afraid he'll beat us to the gates and break your legs before you even step one foot within the place?" asked Kane sarcastically. His voice even and making it sound like he was serious. Which part of him was. It's not like Gaara wouldn't do it.

"Hahaha...but yeah, that's exactly why. So are we going or are we gonna stand here all day?" which he was kinda hoping they would. But he's always been short on luck and today was no different. So they exited the clearing one by one, Tatsuo taking up the rear, and began the agonizing journey to his own demise.

* * *

They've been traveling by the tree branches for half the day already. The Konoha nins in the lead while Akuma followed close behind. Most of them kept quiet except the usual chatter boxes Hikko and Ryutaro. Talking about random things and making jokes which some of the others would laugh at. Tatsuo would talk for a little with certain subjects then fall back into silence as he watch Sasuke's back. Well mostly his ass as it moved with each jump.

But there was something else bothering him and that was Sasuke himself. And it wasn't his ass either. Even though it was very nice one. One of those where he would love to grab and..._'Losing focus here...' _

Anyway, what had him unnerved was the way he saw emotion in those onyx eyes of his. It was uncommon, _extremely_ uncommon to see any type of emotion from the normally stoic Uchiha. Besides anger, annoyance and a possible smidge of humor but other than those, there was nothing. So why did he see hope when there was some chance that he was still alive.

He just couldn't understand it. Sasuke was suppose to hate him. Wasn't he? Hell, he couldn't find a reasonable explanation for that one night they had together. Why he would do something so intimate with him if he didn't feel anything. _'Argggg...' _he growled in his mind. Tempted to pull his hair out at the questions that were resurfacing in his mind. _'I'm thinking too much into this!' _

_**'Yeah, might want to stop that. You might hurt something.'**_

_'Hahaha...very funny...'_

_**'I thought it was...'**_

Sasuke stared ahead of him, never once looking anywhere else. Blocking out the annoying chatter coming from behind him. He just wished they would shut up but then again maybe it was a good thing that their noise was distracting his mind. At least then he couldn't think about _him_. The same someone that was making his heart ache. Wondering how this pain so easily got past the steels walls around his heart. He just couldn't comprehend it. His mind already came to the realization that he was dead and would never be seen again.

Then why?

Why did it hurt all over again hearing it come from Tatsuo? Why did it feel like Naruto died all over again? And why was it slowly tearing what was left of him up inside? Killing more of him...

Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes but he quickly pushed them away. He wasn't going to show weakness. Even if inside he was sitting in a dark corner and sobbing his grief out like a child. But with his facade outside, you would never see the sorrow within. And that's the way it has and always will be.

_'Naruto's dead...really dead...'_ and he couldn't fight the single tear that slipped down his cheek as the realization hit him all over again.

He wiped the tear away quickly before anyone would take notice of his slight weakening composure. Even though he still had his mask on. So the tear wasn't noticed but Tatsuo noticed the hand movement. And that said more than anything else he did. _'He couldn't be...nooo...would he even know how to?'_

_**'Wow! He is, isn't he!'**_

_'Are you sure Sasuke's...crying? Ohhh...that sounds too weird to even think.'_ he thought just before his ears picked up the zinging noise of a kunai soaring toward them. "Attack!" he yelled to everyone else. Jumping back out of the way while the rest of his team did the same. While the two Anbu in front stopped in their tracks and turned around to the others.

"Damn and here I thought we were gonna go a whole day without being attack..." muttered Tatsuo, extending his senses to his surroundings to discover five enemies.

"Your in the wrong territory!" said a voice of a male as he appeared on a tree branch. His arms crossed with a Kumo hitai-ate on his right forearm. He eyed everyone, recognizing Akuma right off and the hitai-ate's of Konoha. "Konoha must be really desperate to hire Akuma."

This caused Sakura to bristle in anger while Sasuke stood there calmly. Watching the other Kumo shinobi spread out with his sharingan. _'They're surrounding us...' _he thought with a smirk. Quite thrilled to have something to distract him away from his emotions and thoughts.

"Which one of you is the leader Tatsuo?" the male on the branch asked to the five members of Akuma.

Tatsuo quirk an eyebrow questionably before he jumped to a closer tree branch. Slowly pulling out two kunai out of his weapons pouch while he said, "That would be me. What hell do you want?" his voice ice cold.

He gave a slight bow to Tatsuo then said, "I would like to make a proposition to you." he waited a moment for the other to say something but when Tatsuo didn't he continued. "That whatever Konoha is paying you, I'm willing to bet my life that our Raikage would pay you double the price."

_'Double...'_ nodding his head slightly at the offer. _'Hold on. I don't even know what Konoha is paying us, if anything.' _"So, how much is that? Just give me a estimate." This received at least one glare and several heated stares. And of course Sakura yelling "What the hell! You already..."

"Shut up!" he snapped at her. "I'm trying to construct business here."

A smirk formed on the man's features. "Just name your price. I'm sure we can work something out."

Tatsuo grinned under his mask. "Well..." tilting his head up in a gesture of contemplating then threw the two kunai in the directions of two of the Kumo shinobi, killing them. _'Two down...' _"... what about your lives..." _'Three to go...' _and this seemed to be the green light to start fighting.

The other two Kumo shinobi rushed out of riding at them while the first Kumo's smirk fell into a sneer.

Sasuke side stepped the second Kumo that rushed from behind. He swirled around with a kunai in hand and took a swipe at Sasuke. Who bent back a little from being slashed across the chest. He took a high kick towards the enemy's head but he jumped out of reach of contact and landed near Sakura. Who brought her hand back and powered it up with chakra. Slamming it towards the enemy.

Sasuke glared fiercely at her from under his mask. Not needing or wanting her assistance in anything, especially a fight. This was the distraction he needed and that pink haired bitch was getting in the way of his distraction. Oh how he hated her.

Tara simple turned to her left while Ryutaro and Hikko did the same when the third Kumo came towards them. "Now should we take our time or make this quick?" asked Hikko innocently, like she wasn't just asking about killing someone slowly or not. "Hmmm..." began Ryutaro. "I personally just want to get this over with. I'm not in the mood to play around today." And Tara nodded her agreement with Ryutaro.

"Alright, quick it is." Hikko said, tilting her head cutely to the side at the enemy. "You just got lucky today." bringing a kunai from her weapons pouch and throwing it toward the oncoming enemy. Not actually expecting it to hit. Which it didn't, he easily dodge it and brought back his fist. The three Akuma jumped back as the Kumo shinobi slammed his fist into the branch. Creating a crack down the middle.

Kane landed on the same branch as Tatsuo. "Do you want me to deal with him?" he asked blankly. Tatsuo turned his head toward him. "What, don't want to fight with me?"

"I'll take that as we're both dealing with him."

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "I don't even know why you try and get out of it." speeding towards the first Kumo.

"It could be because you like to overkill them and destroy a good amount of an area." Kane muttered to himself. Which Tatsuo heard loud and clear. "I heard that!" he yelled over his shoulder. "And I don't overkill!"

Kane had to huff at that. _'Right.'_

The second Kumo was grazed with Sakura's punch. The amount of chakra concentrated in her hand sent him stumbling backwards, falling off the branch he was on and down a few branches below.

Sasuke jumped down to the branch he landed on, aiming a punch as he did so. And with his speed the Kumo didn't have time to dodge. Landing a violent blow to his jaw. He sent another one, which the enemy tried to block but was unsuccessful in doing so. And over and over Sasuke sent punch after punch to the enemy. Venting his emotions on him.

"Doton-Iwa Yado Kuzushi!" yelled the third Kumo. Rocks from the forest floor rose into the air and rocketed toward the three Akuma. They dodged or blocked the oncoming rocks with ease.

Once the jutsu was relinquished, Ryutaro sped forward and distracting the Kumo shinobi in a taijutsu fight. While Tara discreetly crept around him, waiting for the right moment. When he was turned with his back to her, she quickly approached him and stuck a senbon in a pressure point in his neck, immobilizing him.

"So who wants to kill him?" Ryutaro asked nonchalantly, looking at the other two to see if they wanted to. Tara didn't answer, not caring who did it. Hikko shrugged but said, "I'll do it." bringing out another kunai. Waiting to see if Ryutaro would object or not and when he nodded she threw the kunai. Deeply embedding into his throat.

Tatsuo took a swipe at the first Kumo with his dagger. Who jumped back enough where he was only cut slightly then took out a kunai and retaliated. Tatsuo swirled, making his other dagger appear in his other hand and blocked the kunai with it. Then used his leg to kick the guy in the gut. Knocking the breath right out of him.

Kane appeared behind the Kumo, preparing to cut his head off with the sword in his hand. But he realized the threat and made his body fall off the branch. Landing on the branch a short distance below with a sickly crack.

"That was stupid." stated Tatsuo to no one in particular. But Kane nodded his agreement none the less. They jumped down to the branch where the guy was struggling to get up. _'Must of broke a hip.' _Tatsuo couldn't help but to chuckle at that thought. It's kind of hard not to. Not when Kyuubi was laughing hysterically in his mind while making weird jokes between fits of said laughter.

"I won't go down so easily." sneered the Kumo shinobi.

Tatsuo looked over at Kane, who did to same to him. Sharing a look of _this guy's crazy_. They turned their attentions back forward as the Kumo stumbled towards them with his kunai still in hand. Tatsuo had to suppress his laughter at the guy's condition. On some strange level he thought it was hilarious.

Kane disappeared while Tatsuo crossed his arms and waited patiently. Not bothering to defend himself as the barely a threat Kumo shinobi got closer. Because he already knew what was going to happen. Why waste the energy?

Just when the Kumo was a couple of feet from Tatsuo, Kane appeared behind him again and with one swipe of his sword, cut his head off. And this time the guy didn't have the time or energy to throw himself anywhere and cause unnecessary injuries to himself. This way he got the outcome sooner than later.

"Well, that was..." Tatsuo began cheerfully but then deflated of that cheerfulness when he continued. "...boring." leting out a sigh as he scanned for the others to see how they faired.

His eyes landed on the rest of his team first and noticed that the one they dealt with was dead. He looked around some more, trying to pinpoint the two Konoha shinobi and found them a little ways to his left. His brows furrowed when he saw Sasuke beating the living crap out of the guy. He whacked Kane on the arm, "You say I overkill. At least I don't beat them to a bloody pulp." tilting his head up toward Sasuke.

Kane turned in that direction, seeing his little brother beating the guy probably already to death. "Either it's his new fighting style or he's trying to solve some issues. Since I can't see the former, I'm gonna go with the latter."

"No shit..." he said lowly. He also couldn't see this as his new fighting style. He thought of Sasuke more of a _kill them first, ask questions later_ type of fighter. But he also didn't know what kind of issues that were bad enough for him to resort to this. To lose his Uchiha composure which he used to hold so highly.

He jumped to the branch where Sasuke was still relentlessly pounding on the already dead guy. He placed his hand on his shoulder which resulted in Sasuke swirling around and aiming his next punch at him. He caught it with his hand and said calmly, "The guy's already dead. I think you can stop hitting him now."

Sasuke glared at him and yanked his hand out the grip of Tatsuo's. Absolutely not caring about what he just did, he actually felt a tad better. But unfortunately he just showed his occasional instability in front of Sakura. Who was standing to the side with her arms crossed and if he could see her face, it probably had a smug look adorning it. _'Damn...'_ he thought before jumping to another branch to get away from the strange looks he knew they were giving.

Tatsuo followed him with his eyes that were filled with worry. Then picked up the bloodied body in front of him and carried it to the other two, which Kane and Ryutaro had already piled on the forest floor. He dumped it on top as Ryutaro asked, "What's with the Uchiha?"

"I don't know..." he responded softly, his voice filled with sadness.

Kane performed some hand seals and set the corpses on fire. Tatsuo stared at the blazing fire for a while until the smell of burning flesh got too much for his sensitive nose. Then walked to Tara and Hikko, who were standing a good distance from the fire. They also couldn't stand the smell. "We'll wait until the corpses are completely gone then travel for a couple more hours before we rest for the night. 'Kay."

They both nodded their agreements, then Tara added "I'll check everyone for injuries then."

He gave his own nod of agreement before jumping back up in the branches to tell the two Konoha shinobi.

* * *

Neji stood in front of the wooden doors of the Hokage office. Dressed completely in his Anbu outfit with his mask hanging from his hip. He lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door. After a moment, the voice of the Hokage yelled, "Come in!"

He opened the door and walked in. Slightly surprised that Shikamaru was standing in front of her desk in his jounin outfit. Looking like he was about to fall asleep any moment while standing up. He walked further into the room and stood to the right of the partly awake Shikamaru. He bowed respectfully and said, "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sat staring at the both of them for a moment with her hands folded on top of the desk. "Yes, Hyuuga-san. I wanted to inform you two that I just got word that Sakura and the Uchiha have found Akuma and that they are on their way here." a huge smile gracing her features.

Shikamaru seemed to wake up fully at this because his head snapped in her direction with his mouth slightly open. While Neji had a small amount of shock on his face. "Naruto's actually coming back?" asked Shikamaru. She nodded at him and Neji furrowed his brows. "Why? He should know how dangerous it is for him to be in this village."

"Yes I know." her smile faltering. "That's why I asked for you two. Since you two are the only ones among his former peers that know he's alive, I need you to make sure that no suspicion arises when he's here."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he put his hand to his forehead, letting out a sigh and muttered, "This is going to be so troublesome."

"What about the Uchiha? He's bound to figure it out." stated Neji. Slightly perturbed at the whole situation.

She closed her eyes briefly, "That will be up to the brat. If he's smart he'd tell him but you know how that goes."

Neji stood silent for a moment, wondering if Gaara even knew about this and if so, why he would let Naruto come here. But knowing the blond, he hasn't even told the red head about any of it. Which was the smart thing to do when you think about it but only when the matters doesn't involve losing your life. "When is there expected arrival?" he asked, wanting to be at the gates when they arrive.

"In a few days. You two will be the first to be informed so you can greet them at the gates." turning her attention from Neji to Shikamaru. Who was dazing out the window, not paying attention to a single word they were saying. Too lost in his own thoughts and worry for his old friend.

"Nara..." she tried once. "Nara..." she tried again, her annoyance rising from his lack of an attention span. "NARA!!" she screamed. Finally catching his attention.

He casually turned his head away from the sky to Tsunade. "What?" he asked groggily. Like he just woken up. She rolled her eyes at his usual behavior. "You are to be at the gates when a messenger tells you to be there. Got it!" she yelled at him. Only receiving a lazy nod as a response.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hand. "You two are dismissed." she murmured out at them. Speculating why the laziest shinobi had to be born a genius.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was asleep on his side when he felt a hand caress his arm. Soft and warm, sending tingles through his body. He opened his eyes partly, his vision slightly blurred from lack of focus. His hazy mind wondering who would dare be in his room and to dare touch him. He turned on his back and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Then sat up and turned to glare at whoever he was about to kill. But his face softened when he saw who it was. "Naruto...where the hell have you been?"

_The blond was sitting on the side of the bed with black sweatpants and a dark orange shirt on. Looking like he did when he was twelve. Naruto shrugged, "Around." leaning forward close to Sasuke's lips and grinning brightly. "I've missed you."_

_Sasuke smirked as he lifted his hand up and caressed the blond's whiskered cheek lovingly. "I've missed you too." closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Naruto's. Who wrapped his arms around his shoulders, rising to his knees to be more comfortable. While Sasuke put his other hand on his waist, guiding itself under his shirt and moving up until he reached his nipple. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the erect nub. _

_The blond gasp and he used this chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. While moving his hand that was on his face down to his waist, gently moving him so he was now sitting on his lap. Their clothed erections grazing each other. Making one gasp and the other hiss out in pleasure._

_Naruto brought his hands down to the hem of Sasuke's white shirt and under. Lifting his shirt as he ran his hands up the raven's chest. Sasuke groaned into the kiss at the sheer pleasure of the contact. Reluctantly parting from the now bruised lips and lifted his arms, so the other could remove his shirt. Once off, he threw it off the bed. Naruto lifted his own arms as Sasuke also took his shirt off and discarded it. _

_He let his eyes gaze at the beautiful tan chest as it moved up and down at a heavy pace and the skin glistening with sweat. He ran his hands down it, scraping his nails slightly as he did so. Absolutely loving the noises he pulled out of the blond. He pulled him back against his chest and passionately kissed him. Using his right arm to rock Naruto's hips into his. Both moaning loudly into the kiss._

_Sasuke moved from the blond's lips to his neck. Sucking and nipping on the taut flesh, "Sa-Sasuke..." moaned Naruto, digging his nails in his shoulder and back. Their hips grinding into each other harder, faster. _

_Suddenly, Sasuke lifted Naruto up and placed him on his back on the mattress with him between his legs, still grinding into him. "Naru..." he moaned into the blond's ear as he wrapped his legs around his waist._

"_I-I...ahhh...love you...Sasuke..." he panted out, pulling on the raven's hair to lift his head. Who lifted it and he kissed him tenderly. Sasuke pulled back after a minute and gazed down into sapphire, "I...l-love...you too..."_

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open to see darkness and a faint outline of trees in front of him. His breathing labor and the erection in his pants throbbing painfully. But that was nothing compared to the ache in his heart as reality came crashing down on him. _'It was only a dream...'_ and that mere thought sent his erection down fast. Tears springing to his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair.

He hasn't dreamt of Naruto in years. Why did he have to dream of him now? When his emotions were already going haywire. He jumped to the ground from the tree branch he was sleeping on. Stumbling slightly as he choke down a sob. His stoic facade crumbling with each step he took away from where they were resting. The tears he was desperately fighting against from falling finally leaked out. Cascading down his covered cheeks.

It hurt. Why did it have to hurt? Why couldn't he be as cold as he let everyone else around him believe? He just wanted it to go away. The pain and the gaping hole that seems nothing can fill. _'God, I just want him back...'_ he thought desperately as his back slumped against a tree trunk and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. His elbows on his knees while his hands were against his head as he cried. His broken sobs echoing through the air.

After about a minute, he heard footsteps near him but he didn't bother to look up. "Are you alright?" he heard a voice that he knew was Tatsuo's ask. If he was ever thankful for wearing his mask, he was thankful right now. He probably looked extremely pathetic. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said, trying to sound normal and it probably would of been convincing if his voice didn't crack.

Tatsuo was more than a little shocked at finding Sasuke curled up and crying. It went against everything he thought he knew about him. And it hurt, seeing him like this. Like he was broken. He risked taking a couple of more steps forward. "Because you aren't. I can smell the tears from here." biting the inside of his cheek from the sharp pain that shooting through his heart.

Sasuke's body visibly tensed at those words. He was hoping that his mask would hide his complete loss of composure. He hated to appear weak in front of anyone. And now when his emotions decided to lose it, the leader of Akuma just _had_ to have a sensitive nose to smell his fucking tears.

"Is it because of Kyuubi's jinchuuriki?" he asked slightly above whisper. Sasuke frowned deeply as he stood and approach Tatsuo. Forgetting all about appearing weak as he glared down at the, couple of inches, shorter man. "One, his name is Uzumaki Naruto _not_ Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." the harshness of the raven's voice making Tatsuo wince. " And two, why don't you mind your own fucking business." moving around Tatsuo and to somewhere he could be alone. Tatsuo let him go, not having the courage to follow.

_**'Oh yeah, he was definitely crying about you Kit.'**_

_'Don't tell me that, Kyuu. He's already making this harder. Why is it that he always have to make things more complicated?'_

_**'The Uchiha isn't the one that's making this more complicated. You are.'**_

He nodded sullenly to himself as a single tear ran down his whiskered cheek. _'I know...' _


	7. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Seven

**Home Sweet Home**

"Finally!!" yelled Sakura excitedly when she saw the front gates of Konoha in the distance. Her pace increasing out of excitement. She hasn't seen her love in months and now she couldn't wait to put her arms around him and kiss him deeply. Inwardly praying that he wasn't on a mission at this time. That would seriously depress her to no end.

Sasuke glared at the gates in dismay. He wasn't looking forward to walking through them. Going back to being judged and scrutinized. He liked his freedom and now he was only going back to his prison. He keeps asking himself why he doesn't leave again. Why he stays in a place that surely doesn't want him and doesn't even feel like he belongs in. But that's the thing, he knew that no matter where he goes that nothing would ever feel like a home to him.

Ryutaro, Tara and Hikko were a couple of steps behind Sasuke. All three slightly excited about exploring Konoha. They never visited the village for obvious reasons that Tatsuo and Kane being not welcomed there. And they didn't take any missions that involved Konoha for they didn't want suspicion brought on there present identities.

Tatsuo and Kane were a good distance in the rear. Tatsuo's steps slowing down the closer they got to the gates while Kane kept trying to coax him further. But it wasn't working too well. Tatsuo kept shoving Kane's arm away and glaring a certain death him. Even though he couldn't see this glare of death, he definitely could feel the deadly aura. But that deadly aura wasn't because of Konoha, it was a particular demon sealed inside him, nagging him over and over and over...

_**'Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him...!'**_

Kyuubi has been doing this since he found Sasuke crying and it was slowly driving him insane. He could of sworn the damn fox slept sometime. But no, he's been going on for five days _straight_. STRAIGHT! Making sleep almost impossible and making his irritable level soar through the roof. God if he could, he would kill the fox right about now.

_'ARGGGG!!SHUT UP!!'_ he screamed is mind, hoping for some kind of mercy. But he should of know better...

_**'Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him...!' **_making Tatsuo mentally scream out of frustration and lack of sleep. Flopping himself on the floor in front of the large cage of Kyuubi and throwing a two year old tantrum.

Sakura saw two figures standing in front of the gates. Her mind wondering who it could be because normally no one was allowed to be outside the walls loitering like that. It was too dangerous now a days. She squinted her eyes to see who the unknown persons were and almost gasp from surprise. "Shikamaru! Neji-san!" she yelled ahead while waving her arm enthusiastically.

Tatsuo's head perked up and away from Kyuubi's constant nagging at her loud announcement. Jumping up to see if it was true and when he saw their faces in the distance, he sprinted toward them. "NEJI! SHIKA!"

Kane smirked underneath his mask. _'Hmpf, I didn't even have to put a hint here. Thank you Naruto for doing it all by yourself.'_ he thought as he kept at the same pace.

Sasuke suspiciously quirked an eyebrow at how familiar Tatsuo addressed them. Only close friends call Shikamaru, Shika. And no one calls the Hyuuga just Neji. He narrowed his eyes at the back of Tatsuo as he stopped in front of them and began speaking friendly with them. Wondering how he knew them? Hell, how do they know Tatsuo?!

"It's been awhile Tatsuo." said Neji as the others got into earshot.

Tatsuo nudged his shoulder playfully. "Give me break, I saw you the last time you visited Suna. Which was what? A month ago...?" grinning widely at the reason _why_ Neji visits Suna so much. It could be because of a certain red headed Kazekage...or political business, but he knew better. Especially when you walk down a hall only to see Gaara pinned against the wall with Neji's tongue down his throat. Yup, that definitely cleared everything up.

A light blush crossed Neji's cheeks at the underlying knowledge. Hardly anyone knew about his relationship with the Kazekage. And this was the way they chose to be. For now that is.

Shikamaru sighed and murmur, "Troublesome..." effectively catching the attention of Tatsuo. "Shika!" giving the taller man a hug. "It's been awhile."

He nodded his head lazily. "A year to be exact." yawning after he said so many words and closed his eyes again. Making Tatsuo blink from his usual behavior. "Some things just never change..." he muttered as he shook his head slightly.

Neji saw the others approach and bowed respectfully to them. "Kane-san, Ryutaro-san, Hikko-san, Tara-san, it's a pleasure to see all of you again and well."

Kane and Tara bowed just as respectful to Neji. Hikko ran forward and gave him a friendly hug. "I missed you, Neji-san! And all of those hot yaoi moments!" Making Neji's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

Ryutaro snickered and waved a two finger salute. "Yo!" While Tatsuo let his head fall into his hand at the common comment from Hikko. When it comes to yaoi, she can make some of Sasuke's fan girls look tame. Unfortunately, he had the honor of seeing this behavior once and it gave him nightmares for a week. To make a long story short, she was almost arrested for stalking.

"We might want to get going." Neji said as he turned with Hikko securely attached to his arm. "Hokage-sama is waiting for you." knocking on the gates and they opened after a few seconds. The whole group walked through the gates and into Konoha as Sakura asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We met at the chuunin exams." stated Kane before anyone could say anything else. Tatsuo turned wide eyes at him while Shikamaru woke up from his daze at the unexpected answer. Even Neji looked a little taken aback by it.

Sasuke's frown deepened, "Chuunin exams? You all were at the chuunin exams?"

"We weren't!" exclaimed Ryutaro, indicting himself, Hikko and Tara. Hoping to get out of the line of fire known as the infamous Uchiha wrath. Which he knew was only going to get worse the longer they stayed and the more suspicion they put into him. "Only Tatsuo and Kane were there. Akuma wasn't formed way back then."

Tatsuo groaned softly at how much information was being told. They walked through the familiar streets of Konoha, heading in the direction of the Hokage Tower. The villagers that filled the streets looked and glared curiously at them. Many of them whispering among themselves about there presence within the walls. He didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

His teeth grinded together, trying to resist the urge to kill the villagers they were passing. He hated this village and almost everyone in it. He didn't even know how he managed to bring himself to enter this place. His eyes subconsciously drifted over to the raven Anbu that was still waiting for an explanation of his presence at the chuunin exams. His mind giving him the reason why he was here. And that one reason could make him do anything.

"Yes we were _at_ the chuunin exams and no we didn't participate. I'm the one that stopped Gaara." he stated it like it was nothing but an everyday thing. But to Sasuke it was an achievement he wasn't able to achieve. Just something else that showed of his weakness.

Kane snorted, "Which almost got you killed."

"Yes!" pointing his finger at the older male. "But that was the best week of sleep I got in a long time."

Kane rolled his eyes while Sakura asked, "How old are all of you? You don't sound that old to me." feeling safer to ask questions now that she was in the walls of Konoha. It's not like they would dare try to harm her when they were here.

Ryutaro and Hikko looked over at Tatsuo to see if it was okay to say. He gave a shrug to them, which they took as a _yes go ahead_.

"I'm seventeen!" exclaimed Hikko.

"Twenty-one" said Ryutaro.

Tara sighed before saying, "Twenty"

"Twenty-three" stated Kane, smirking when it came time for Tatsuo.

Tatsuo realized it was his turn to reveal his age. Feeling there curious eyes on him as he hesitated with his answer. _**'TEEELLL HIIIIMMM!!'**_ screamed Kyuubi in his head. Making him wince from the extreme loudness of it. _'Damn you...' _"I'm eighteen..."

_'He's the same age as me.' _thought Sasuke as that same feeling of familiarity came back. For some reason this feeling has been nagging at him. That there was something about Tatsuo that he should know but just couldn't place. But he knew that it was right there in front of him. So close that he could almost touch it...

"So how long are you here and does Gaara even know?" asked Neji as they neared the Hokage Tower's entrance.

"Mmnn...I don't know how long were gonna be here. Tsunade-sama didn't give any details. And as for Gaara..." giving a nervous chuckle. His nails digging into the palm of his hands from resisting his nervous gesture. "Well, I was hoping..."

_'Knew it...' _"That I would send him notice of your arrival." Neji finished for Tatsuo. Opening the door to the Hokage Tower when they approach so the others could enter.

He swung his arm over Neji's shoulder. "Thanks Neji. I knew I could count on you." Neji gave him a small smile as he was guided through the door by his shoulder.

Shikamaru was in front of the two and slowing down his steps, creating some distance between them and the other group ahead. Glad that Sakura and Sasuke were in front leading the pack through the Tower.

Kane briefly glanced back at the three. Certain that the two wouldn't try to harm him in any way. Then turned his attention back into the conversation that was going on between Ryutaro and Tara. Something about fish. _'Fish...? Why the hell would they be talking about fish?'_ He needed to stop tuning back into conversations when they were right in the middle of them. He never knew what the hell they were talking about.

Shikamaru began walking on the left side of Tatsuo. Who removed his arm from Neji's shoulder, waiting for what they had to say. Because you just don't put distance between the others without having something to say. Normally the first thought would be that they're planning an attack but since he trusts them, he wasn't on his guard.

"Why did you come back Naruto?" Shikamaru asked a little above a whisper, just in case Sakura and Sasuke weren't out of earshot.

"I have a promise to keep to Baa-chan" he said automatically.

Neji scoffed at this. "Naruto, your smart enough not to come here for a reason like that. If the wrong people find out, they'll execute you for sure."

"I know. But once the contract is sighed, they won't be able to." he said then tilted his head slightly. "That is not until we leave."

Shikamaru shook his head, not liking any of this. "You're taking too big of a risk. Is it because of the Uchiha?"

Tatsuo's gaze moved to the back of Sasuke. Slowly moving up to the back of his hair. Taking in every detail like he's down this last week. His heart aching every time. Knowing it would be selfish of him if he did tell him but also wondering if he would be able to keep it a secret and then leave once this mission was over.

The prolonged silence proved to both Shikamaru and Neji that the Uchiha was the reason for him coming here. A part of them thought it was foolish but the other part could understand his reasoning. They both knew that Naruto loved the Uchiha, but still, what's the point in coming here if you're just planning on watching him and not letting him know that your there. Was it really fair?

The small hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up when he felt an intense gaze on his back. He turned around and saw Shikamaru and Neji trailing behind with Tatsuo in between them. Their lax appearances making them look like they've known each other forever. It was strange, how they interacted.

He glared at Tatsuo as he continued to stare at him. Part of him didn't like the way the other's gaze felt but then the other part of him like it. Yearn for it even...and that's the reason he despised it. His heart only belonged to one person. And that person alone. He snapped his head back forward and continued toward the Hokage's office.

The group stopped in front of wooden double doors, waiting for the group in the rear to catch up before Sakura knocked on the doors. They waited a moment before the voice of the Hokage yelled, "Come in!"

Sakura opened one of the doors and walked in with Sasuke walking in behind her. He noticed an extra person in the room besides the Hokage. Recognizing him as Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannin. _'Why is he here?' _

The three Akuma walked in behind Sasuke and then Tatsuo with the two Konoha nins. Upon seeing Tatsuo, Tsunade jumped from her seat "Gaki!" grabbing him and giving him a bone crushing hug. Tatsuo coughed a couple of times from the air being rushed out of his body. "Baa...chan...can't...b-breath..."

Sakura had to blink to see if she was even seeing this. Shishou never hugs people, well no one she's ever seen. Sasuke stared blankly at the scene in front him. Now he knew that something was definitely up. Because Tatsuo just called the Hokage _baa-chan_ and actually lived.

Jiraiya walked up and placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Tsunade, for him to live this long and then to die by your hug. It would be such a shame." This seemed to loosen her grip around the boy. Who gasp for lost breath. "Thanks...E-Ero...Sennin..."

"No problem brat. Don't want all those sacrifices at survival be for nothing, right?" Jiraiya said with a cheesy grin. He lifted his hand to Tatsuo who took it and shook it. Then brought him out of Tsunade's hold and into his own hug. "Glad you're still alive."

"You think I would die so easily."

Jiraiya chuckled while moving away from the unmanly hug. "Well, there's a lot of people who do!" Making Tatsuo stiffen and Kane smirk. Almost causing him to chuckle. If only Tatsuo knew that he secretly sent a message to them to drop discreet hints here and there.

Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat back down in her chair. Normally she would of ruffled his hair beforehand but since it was under the cloak she wasn't able too. She folded her hands and placed her chin on them. "How are you feeling Tatsuo? Feeling alright?" she asked, her voice holding concern in it.

"I'm fine!" he said cheerfully.

Not at all believing either of those two words, she turned her attention to Tara. "Tara?"

Tara shuffled on her feet a moment. Knowing that Tatsuo didn't want to worry Tsunade but she also couldn't lie to her. That would be extremely disrespectful. "There's a small buildup Tsunade-sama..." she murmur loud enough for her to hear without looking at Tatsuo.

Tatsuo crossed his arms, huffed and turned his head away from the worried look that he was receiving. "I'm fine." he stated firmly.

She let it go for now. Not wanting to discuss it here in front of the other's that didn't know of his lack of being dead. Instead she greeted Kane, "Kane-kun, I hope your still taking good care of this misfit." Which received a glare from said misfit.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." he said while bowing respectfully. He straightened and then bowed to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama." Who let out an exaggerated sigh, "How many times do I have to say to call me just Jiraiya. Damn, you're almost as polite as Tara." _'Which is close to being sickening...' _

"Mou Jiraiya-sama, it's good to show respect to those who deserve it." said Tara.

"But not painfully so." chimed in Ryutaro. Which caused Tara to whipped in his direction and whack him hard on the arm. "Ow! But of course she can be disrespectful to her own team." rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Hikko bit her lip before taking hesitate steps toward Jiraiya. "Ano...Jiraiya-san...I was wondering if you by chance had..." Before she could finish her sentence, Jiraiya reached behind him and brought out a small book. Holding it down in front of her face. Which lit up extremely, letting out a high pitched squeal as she grabbed the book with both hands. Her whole body bouncing up and down out of excitement.

She launched herself on Jiraiya, hugging him around the middle while yelling "Thank you, Jiraiya-san! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She let him go and went back to where she was previously standing. Clutching the newest volume of the yaoi edition book to her chest. Like it was God's gift to her.

Jiraiya pulled out another copy of the same book and tossed it toward Tatsuo. Who caught it effortlessly. He looked down at the cover and then back up at Jiraiya. Who said, "Thought you might enjoy it. Since you haven't gotten any action in over five years."

Tatsuo half heartedly glared at him before looking back down at the book. He cracked it open and glanced over some of the images. Nodding his head, _'Graphic...' _he thought approvedly, then snapped it shut. "Thanks, Ero-Sennin!" he said with a grin. Lifting his cloak back and putting it in one of his many pockets in his pants.

"Can we get back to why you're all here?" asked Tsunade, catching everyone's attention.

Tatsuo folded his arms over his chest, "Yes, that's what I would like to know. You send..." glancing at Sasuke and Sakura standing near the wall. "..._them_ with a scroll that had the vaguest details possible about why you want us here in the first place. So now you got us here, what do you want us to do?" his voice holding the slightest bit of annoyance.

Tsunade gave him a sweet smile, "What Tatsuo, didn't like who I sent?" ignoring everything else he said for now.

He glared at her for a moment before speaking. "You are not gonna win me over with a guilt trip." then almost instantly regretted what he said. Closing his eyes tightly at his own stupidity. He reopened his eyes only to see Tsunade's smile had grow.

"The reason I sent for you is because the chuunin exams are approaching in a week and I need your's and your team's strength for extra protection. We will accommodate you all with rooms, food and anything else you may require."

"I'm gonna take it that's our payment." he stated. And when he saw her smile turn into a smirk, he knew he was right. He let out a audible sigh, '_Just my luck...'_

_**'Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him...!'**_

_'Arrgg...when are you gonna be SILENT!!' _

_**'When you tell him the truth! TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM...!!'**_

Tatsuo winced at the sudden volume that Kyuubi was putting into it now. Each time it seemed like the volume was getting louder. Until he couldn't take any more of it. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL HIM! JUST...SHUT UP!!" he yelled out loud while gripping his hair in the process. And almost immediately Kyuubi went silent.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the silence he was receiving. _'Oh thank god...'_

Kyuubi snickered in his mind before saying, _**'I wouldn't be thanking god yet, Kit.' **_

With that, Tatsuo realized what he did. _'Shit...' _he glanced up, feeling several stares directed at him and a couple of snickers.

Tsunade gave him a look of pure amusement. "Tell what to who brat?"

He swallowed deeply, trying to moisten his suddenly dry throat. "Nothing." he squeaked out.

_**'Kiiiit...' **_warned Kyuubi.

_'Wait! I'm gonna tell him. So pleeeaaase don't start again. Just let me figure out _how _to tell him, 'kay?'_

_**'It's easy. Walk up to him and tell him. As simple as that.'**_

_'It's not as easy as that Kyuu. Though I wish it was...'_

_**'Whatever. As long as you tell in a **reasonable **amount of time.' **_

He nodded his head absentmindedly as he nervously laughed at what he did a few moments before. "So where are we gonna stay?" he asked, hoping to redirect the conversation away from him.

"If you weren't yelling out for no reason you would of heard that you were staying at the Uchiha compound." she said, her smile turning-if it was possible-even eviler.

If Tatsuo didn't want to draw any more attention toward himself, he would of yelled and screamed at staying at the last place he wanted to be. And why wasn't Sasuke yelling and arguing for him anyway? He turned to the Uchiha, who's eyes were glaring and flashing red every now and then at Tsunade. Obviously he didn't want them in his house as much as he wanted to be there. But wasn't willing to risk the wrath of the Hokage. Can't blame him...

"Fine." he grudgedly agreed. This meant that telling the youngest Uchiha the truth would be coming sooner than his more favorable later.

"Good. You all are probably tired." turning her next statement to Sasuke. "Uchiha, why don't you show them the way and give them rooms."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying his best to not snapped at her for even suggesting his place. So what if it was big and could accommodate them all but so were inns. And isn't that what those damn things were suppose to do. This just ruined his well thought out plan of avoiding Tatsuo and his team. But now that plan has been shot to the wind.

He sent one more glare toward her before pushing himself off the wall and stalked to the doors. Opening them and then walking out. Not bothering to make sure if Akuma was following him or not.

Ryutaro shrugged his shoulders before following the Uchiha. Hikko and Tara right behind him. Tatsuo brought out a scroll from under his cloak and threw it at Tsunade. "Already signed by us. All you need to do is sign yourself." he stated. Waiting until she nodded in understanding.

Then he walked up to Shikamaru and Neji, just remembering about everything they found about the jinchuuriki's. "Can you two come over tomorrow. I need your help sorting through some things we found on a mission." looking directly at Neji before continuing in a whisper "It involves Gaara."

The normally stoic face suddenly showed shock and then concern. "I'll be there." when it comes to Gaara he would probably go to hell itself if he had to.

"You know I'll be there." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Great, I'll see you guys later then." turning around and heading toward the door. He lifted his hand in the air and waved it. "See ya, Ero-Sennin, Baa-chan!" he yelled over his shoulder as he exited the office.

Once Tatsuo was out of sight, Tsunade gave Kane a wicked smile of defiance. Who gave her a curt nod of thanks while smirking underneath his mask. He turned and smugly followed Tatsuo out of the office, thinking _'This is going beautifully...'_


	8. Broken Mask

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Eight

**Broken Mask**

Sasuke laid on his black covered bed within his darken room. Clad in black sweatpants and a navy t-shirt. His arms positioned under his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling above. The window to his left was slightly agape to let the night cool breeze flow into the room. His thoughts empty but his body was restless. Denying him the luxury of falling into slumber.

He rolled onto his right side to stare at the closed wooden door of his room. Analyzing the grain like he's done countless times before. After a good ten minutes, he let out a sigh and shifted his weight. Using his arms to push himself up into a sitting position and moved his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet glazing the cold wooden floor as he let his focus wonder.

His feet touched the floor fully when he stood and walked over to the light switch by the door. He flip it on, the artificial light filling the room. Then walked back to his bed and sat back on it. His head tilting slightly toward the drawer of the night table by his bed. Wondering if he wanted to look at it tonight. He stared at it for another moment before reaching his hand over and pulling the drawer open.

The drawer was filled with various papers, pencils and other odds and ends. He pushed some papers over to the side to reveal a hidden upside down picture frame. He tentatively grabbed the frame and brought it out from the drawer. When it was in front of him, he flipped it over. Revealing two boys sitting underneath a tree. The raven haired boy in the picture sat staring at the sleeping form of the blond boy. Who was leaning against his shoulder.

He stared impassively at Naruto in the picture, like he's done so many times before. His chest constricting from the emotions passing through him at just seeing the image of his dead lover. He placed the picture haphazardly back into the drawer before his emotions took over again. Then shut the drawer with more force than he intended.

After he ran his hands through his tousled hair, he stood and walked to his bedroom door. Opening it and walking out into the darken hallway. His feet slapping against the wooden flooring. He walked past one of rooms that now housed one of Akuma members. And fiercely glared at the door for even inhabiting said person.

He growled lowly as he walked down the rest of the hall and down the stairs. A couple of the steps creaking from his weight. When he reached the bottom and turned toward the kitchen he noticed someone sitting at the kitchen table with several boxes around him and piles of paper littering the top of the table. He walked by the long rectangular table, glancing over at the person to see which member of the Akuma it was. And when he saw the Weasel mask he was silently glad it wasn't Tatsuo.

Sasuke continued to the kitchen and was slightly surprised that a pot of coffee was already made. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some of the hot liquid. Then took a sip as he walked back to the table and sat in the opposite chair from Kane. Looking at the papers that laid over the table.

There were eight different piles, seven of them with a picture of one of the jinchuuriki at the bottom of each. One pile in particular caught his eye when he saw small parts of blond hair underneath the papers. His eyes not moving from it as he took another sip of coffee. Not even when Kane asked, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." came the automatic response.

Kane placed a small piece of paper on Gaara's pile before saying in a monotone voice, "I don't sleep much."

Sasuke took another sip from his mug. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watch Kane place a piece of paper on Naruto's pile.

"Sorting." This short answer resulted in Sasuke sending him a sever glare to be more specific. "These papers..." indicating the considerable sized pile in front of him. "...were located on a bulletin board and atop of a table. In our rush, we couldn't exactly keep them in order." putting a piece of paper on one of the other pictures.

"Hmn."

They both sat in awkward silence for awhile before Sasuke stood from his chair and headed back toward the stairs. But before he got to them, Kane said suddenly. "You know, what you desperately want is closer than you think."

This made Sasuke halt in his steps. His grip on his mug tightening while his anger rose. "And how would you know what I want?" he sneered without turning around.

Kane smirked underneath his mask. "I could of swore that it wasn't a _what_ but a _who_."

Sasuke turned halfway around to stare at Kane. His eyes a fraction larger out of shock. _'Does he know something about Naruto?' _"How do you know that?" he muttered out. His throat dry as his heartbeat sped up.

He ignored the question that the other asked with is own question. "How badly do you want to find him?"

Sasuke's body stood frozen to the spot. His mind reeling, _'Is Naruto alive? He couldn't be...could he? But Kane said it like he was...does he know?'_ his chest constricted when he thought of seeing Naruto again. "That's all I want."

With that, Kane turned his head toward him and said, "Then you might want to start looking underneath the underneath or he might just walk right by you and out of your life again." then put his attention back to the pile in front of him. "Night." indicating that he wasn't going to say anything else.

The younger Uchiha stood there a few more moments contemplating what was said before absentmindedly walking up the stairs and to his bedroom. Kane heard the door close upstairs and silently chuckled to himself. He knew he shouldn't of said that much but he was getting annoyed with his otouto and his lack of analyzing everything that he sees and hears. Hopefully with this, he will think back to all of those obvious hints he so graciously laid in his lap.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and placed his forgotten coffee on the night table. Then sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking from his weight. He positioned his elbows on his knee and interlaced his fingers. Resting his chin on them as he stared blankly at the wooden door again. His thoughts a million miles away from sleep. Going over everything that Kane said.

_'He made it sound like he knew him...Like he's alive...Is he alive...?'_ He stood back up and began pacing back and forth at the emotions that were running through him at the thought. There was some distant chance that he might see him again. He felt excited but he couldn't help the underlying anger that was present. Angry that he's been alive all this time without telling him.

_'Okay okay think, he said closer than I think...If I take that as a literal sense, the only people that are physically closer are...Akuma...'_ His pacing stopped for a moment, his heart rapidly beating from the ludicrous possibility before starting up again. _'It's not like I ever see there faces, it would make perfect sense that he could be one of them...alright, there's two females and three males...I can eliminate Kane, which leaves Ryutaro and...Tatsuo...'_

Sasuke stopped his pacing and went back to his bed to sit back down. Bringing his legs up and under him to sit indian style. _'Ryutaro and Tatsuo...argggg...what am I doing?I'm putting hope where there isn't any. Oh god...'_ he thought with dismay as he made a disgusted face. _'...I'm starting to sound like Sakura. Now I know I'm losing my mind...'_

He closed his eyes and let his face fall into his hands. But no matter how desperate or ultimately pathetic he felt at thinking something that seemed so out of reach, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking back to try and make connections. His head lifted from his hands when he thought about the fox mask. _'Naruto was...is Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. A fox...and Tatsuo wears the fox mask.'_ Wearing a mask of the fox was an unusual animal to choose. Actually Tatsuo was the first shinobi he's every seen wear a fox mask.

And then there was those boxers, they were pledging him. Who would wear ramen cup boxers except for a ramen loving idiot. And..._'Holy shit...it can't be...' _he began looking deeper, at the smaller things that he noticed.

But the more things that seemed to point to Tatsuo being the one person he thought he would never see again, the more he was getting pissed off. His teeth began grinding together, his eyes bled into sharingan as his anger rose to murderous levels. _'The fucking BASARD!!'_ he yelled in his mind while his hand shoved the night table violently. Sending it and everything on top of it crashing loudly to the floor.

A couple of seconds later, he heard doors opening and several pairs of feet running to his bedroom door. He just remained motionlessly sitting in his spot, his blood red eyes turning to the door. Glaring fiercely as his door burst open with Tara in the lead. "Uchiha-san! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly with a kunai in her hand.

Tatsuo came in next, his daggers in his hands. Ready to attack anything that threatened Sasuke. But was mildly surprised when no threat was present. He scanned the room and besides the obvious fuming Uchiha, who was glaring at him with an aura that spoke of a torturous murder. But besides that, the only thing that seemed to of made the ruckus was the fallen night table. His tense body visibly relaxed and his daggers disappeared. "I got woken up over a night table." he murmur in disbelief. Oh how he wanted to hit something.

"Well...at least that night table _knows_ we're here to protect it." the usual sarcastic Ryutaro said from the doorway with the still half asleep Hikko. Who was practically leaning on him to stay standing.

Tara and Tatsuo slowly turned their heads to glare at Ryutaro and his smart ass mouth. Tatsuo groaned and in his half asleep mind he didn't realize that he put his hand behind his head. That is, until he was viciously punched in the side of his face. Sending him stumbling through the doorway and into the wall across the hall. He made one of his daggers reappear, thinking that he just didn't sense the enemy but when he looked back through the doorway, he was faced with a severely pissed off Uchiha. Who was glaring very sharp daggers into every major artery in his body.

Sasuke's whole body was trembling out of his immense rage. He managed to hold himself back from trying to kill Tatsuo when he came into his room because he wasn't a hundred percent positive that it was him. But when he put his hand behind his head that sealed _everything_. There was only _one_ person that he ever saw to do that particular gesture and now he was standing in front of him. Alive and _fucking_ breathing!

"What's wrong _Naruto_?! Is something the matter?!"

And that's why he was only seeing red. He's been alive all this time and made _everyone_ believe he wasn't! _'He made me believe he wasn't!'_ Did he mean nothing to him! _'Did I mean nothing to you Naruto...was I nothing...' _angry tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. But he wouldn't shed them. Not now, not in front of the person who caused him so much unnecessary pain.

To say Naruto was nervous would be a complete and utter understatement. He was uniquely terrified at the moment. _'How did he find out?' _It was those damn pieces...It all revolved around the pieces of the puzzle that was his life. Once those pieces were put together then the truth can easily be found. And god damn, Sasuke almost completed the whole complicated puzzle. And by the way he looked, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Tara, Ryutaro and the now fully awake Hikko stood there kinda stunned. All of them looking back and forth between the Uchiha and Naruto, waiting for what was going to happen next. Kane on the other hand, stood close to the top of the stairs. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he stared down the hall at the events that were taking place. _'Hmn. Took him long enough.'_ he thought with a smirk.

Naruto got rid of his dagger and began inching his way down the hall. Trying to put as much distance between him and the raging Uchiha. But the good thing is he didn't deny the name Sasuke called him. Which the other, unfortunately, seemed to notice. And, if it was even possible, fueled his anger even more. _'Kyuu what do you think I should do.' _

_**'Run.'**_ came the curt reply.

_'Run? You want me to run?' _

_**'Damn straight! He's out for blood! Your blood! Which concludes **my **blood!' **_

_'You chicken shit of a fur ball! You're the one who told me to tell him!'_

_**'But you didn't, did you! He found out on his own and I'm not willing to deal with him!' **_

_'You're not the one that has to deal with him, I DO!!'_

_**'Yes, but I'm the one that has to heal your ass when he viciously maims you!'**_

Damn he had point there but he still mentally growled at the fox for his brilliantness. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what the best way would be to handle this. Nothing good was coming to mind though, but that running option was looking better and better as that murderous aura kept taunting his self preservation. He swallowed deeply, hoping to moisten his dry throat so he could say something, _anything_. But when he tried to open his mouth and make some kind of syllable come out, nothing did. His mouth just hung open shamelessly.

Before he could even try and get some kinds of words out, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Slamming his fist only an inch away from his head and right into his wall. His sharingan glaring fire at the eye holes of the fox mask. Naruto inwardly cringed but didn't flinch a muscle. He remained standing still, not knowing what to do or say. What _was_ he suppose to say?

Hikko looked up to Ryutaro, whispering to him. "Think we should intervene?"

Ryutaro's eyes widened underneath his mask. Whispering back, "Are you mad? You actually _want_ to get between these two? I swear you hit your head when you were young." shaking his head like she was crazy.

Tara was also contemplating intervening but wasn't sure if she should. They did have to work this out sometime and on there own. But instead Kane pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of steps toward the still pair. Thinking it would be best to intervene now than before they started to physically go all out and destroy the house. "Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes as he saw another spike of rage ignite in Sasuke's blood red eyes. Trying to fight back the impulse to go and attack Kane for verbally confirming the raven's suspicions. _'Thanks 'Tachi, that really helped me...' _

Sasuke's hand was still in the wall, gripping whatever was in said wall. Already knowing that his hand was bleeding from the warm liquid that he could feel running down his hand. But that didn't stop his grip from tightening and his left eye from twitching spasmodically.

"I think you should be resting. Hasn't Kyuubi-san been keeping you up lately?" continued Kane like what he just confirmed didn't bother him. Which it didn't. He was just glad that it was now out in the open. And he hoped that Naruto would stop being such a stubborn idiot and actually come to his senses. But he had some _serious_ doubt in that happening.

Naruto stood staring up at _the obviously not moving from this spot_ Sasuke for a couple more moments before taking the offered escape route. He nodded reluctantly, clenching his teeth together as he slipped out from in front of the raven. Then turned and quickly headed to his room. Throwing the shinobi no no about turning your back against someone that was so willing to kill you at the moment. Let's just hope he wasn't a coward and would kill someone while there back was turned. He walked through his doorway to his room and shut the door behind him. Securely locking it.

Sasuke glared at the fox's back as he walked back to his room. When the door closed, he wrenched his hand from the wall and began stalking toward Naruto's door. Preparing to start all out war. But before he made it to his destination, Kane stepped in front him. Blocking his path to beat a certain blond to where he so desperately wanted everyone to believe, _death_. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." he grinded out.

But Kane made no move to remove his self from in front of him. Instead he crossed his arms. Confirming that he had no intentions in moving at all. "You need to calm down Uchiha. Before you even attempt in talking to Naruto. Or to be near him in that matter." Kane stated calmly.

Sasuke let out a low growl at the older male. "This has nothing to do with you." his voice low and holding quite a bit of danger. His foot taking a step forward.

"If you want a fight Uchiha..." began Ryutaro as he also took a step forward. "Then we'll be glad to give you one if so foolishly attack Naruto." And just to prove that he wasn't bluffing, Hikko and Tara took out the standard kunai. Hikko playfully flipping hers through the air and catching it again.

Sasuke clenched his bleeding hand tighter. Blood slipping through his fingers and dripping to the floor, creating a small puddle of blood. He knew he was outnumbered and probably would be considered suicide if he took four members of Akuma on. So he did the only thing he could do, he sucked in his pride and stalked back to his room. Slamming the door hard enough to cause a crack down the middle and to hang halfway off it's hinges.

After a moment Ryutaro exclaimed through the awkward silence. "Well that was interesting!"

Then a loud yawn echoed through the hall. Ryutaro, Tara and Kane looked at Hikko. Who glanced between the three when she felt there stares. "What! I'm tired..." Turning on her heels and toward her room. "Night..." she said over her shoulder before walking in and shutting her door.

Tara sighed, "I'm hoping that this concludes the night." she muttered mostly to herself while she walked towards her own room. "Goodnight." she said to the remaining two in the hall before closing the door.

Ryutaro shrugged and walked in front of Kane. "So want to play poker?" And when he felt the questioning look that he knew was under there, he went on. "I'm too wired to sleep now."

Kane nodded in understanding and they both moved downstairs to clean up the kitchen table. So they could begin the all night tournament and secretly make sure that Sasuke didn't try and kill Naruto in his sleep.


	9. A Day of Dying Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Nine

**A Day of Dying Tears**

_Six years ago..._

A blond boy turned over on his forest green covered mattress. Unconsciously kicking his comforter off the bed while he placed his arm underneath his head. Trying to coax himself back into a deep sleep, not ready to get up just yet. But his plan at being incredibly late for Team Seven's meeting was slowly moving out of his grasp when his mind kept coaxing him into awareness.

He cracked an eye open, only to close it again. Then cracked both eyes open and blinked a couple of times to get them focused. He rolled back onto his back while lifting his arm to his forehead. Blocking out the faint light from the outside that managed to leak through his curtains. After his eyes got used to the harsh morning light he moved his arm and let it flop itself on the mattress. His eyes staring up at the cracked white ceiling groggily.

After a moment at staring upward he cocked his head sideways to take a glance at his clock on his night table. He groaned loudly when he saw that he still had an hour to get there. _'Damn, I could of slept a while longer.'_ he thought with a half attempted pout. He sighed and sat up lazily, moving his legs toward the side of the bed and letting them fall to the floor. He moved his neck in a circular motion to loosen the muscles, then stood and brought his arms above his head to stretch his stiff body. A few bones cracking the in the process.

He brought his arms down, using one of his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes while yawning widely. He walked around his bed toward the window. Gripping the fabric of the curtain, he pulled it back to fully let the light of the outside world flow into his bedroom. His eyes squinting slightly as he gazed outside.

The sky was clouded over with gloomy gray clouds. Effectively giving off an atmosphere of depression. As Naruto stared up and out of his window, he knew it was going to be a bad day. He came to the conclusion a long time ago that the worse things happen when the day looks shitty. Yup, that his conclusion and he's sticking with it.

He turned away from the depressing scenery and walked out his bedroom and into his bathroom.

_**'So, what do you think is going to happen today?'**_ Kyuubi asked in his mind as he stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his black sweatpants. Pulling them and his boxers down in one go before responding with, _'Don't know? Pick your poison.' _then stripping off his deep orange t-shirt.

He heard the fox give a dry chuckle, _**'No, I prefer not. We can just pretend that today is going to be just fine.'**_

Naruto snorted at that last comment. _'Nothing is ever _just fine_...'_ stepping into the shower and gripping the handle to turn the water on. He shivered when the cold water hit his warm skin. Closing his eyes softly at the feeling of the water cascading down on him. He could never explain it, but he always liked the feeling of water hitting his skin. It always felt so good.

_**'Fine fine, you have a point on that one. As unusual as that may be.'**_ making Naruto mentally glare at the fox, who in return grinned at his hoist. _**'Anyway, are you gonna tell that stuck-up Uchiha today?' **_

_'Tell him what?'_ he deadpanned as he reach for the shampoo. Uncapping it and squirting a fair amount into his hand before rubbing them together and then running his shampooed covered hands through his wet hair. Hoping to not even have this conversation.

_**'Tell...him...what...?' **_said Kyuubi slowly, trying to see if he heard that right. _**'Hmmm...now I know you can be a little slow but **_damn_**, forgetting about those feelings of yours toward that ass. I'm impressed, I didn't know you were **_that _**stupid.'**_

_'I'm not forgetting about them! I just don't want to talk about it!'_ rinsing his hair when he thought he lathered and scrubbed it enough.

_**'Alright fine Kit. But I still don't know what you see in him. Maybe it's his ass? Definitely has a nice one...' **_muttering most of that to himself.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox, finishing up with cleaning himself and then turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower, water driblets glistening on his body and dripping on the floor. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel rack and dried most of the water off of his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. Leaving his hair to air dry.

He walked out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. Going over to his closet and opening the wooden door. The closet was filled with different kinds of clothes in different colors. But he ignored the ones that were hanging and immediately went for the bright orange jumpsuit folded on the shelf underneath the hanging ones. He made a disgusted face at the piece of clothing in his hands before closing his closet door.

The color orange may be his favorite color but he wasn't obsessed with it as he let everyone around believe. Hell, he even whole heartedly agrees with his teammates that this jumpsuit _thing_ is hideous. But it was part of his obnoxious persona he shows to the world. He couldn't just throw it or burn it to bits, even it he did want to. He threw the offending jumpsuit to the bed as he walked over to his dresser. Pulling open the drawer and grabbing a clean pair of boxers.

Pushing the drawer back closed, he moved back to the bed and let the towel drop to the floor. Leaving him standing in nothing but his own skin. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them up to his waist. Then grabbed the _thing_ that is consider clothing and dressed himself.

Once that was done, he went about finishing his morning routine. Cooking breakfast, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, strapping his weapon pouches on and lastly, tying his hitai-ate to his forehead.

So now he stood in front of his closed front door. Slowly banging his head against the wood to try and get his mind in the right place. Normally this wasn't part of his routine but lately it has been harder to act extremely cheerful when he wasn't. Banging his head helped to get to that level of cheerfulness that everyone was so annoyed by.

He banged his head a couple of more times before straightening back up. He knew if he done it any longer a red mark would of appeared and questions would be asked. And he didn't want questions. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly before plastering that goofy grin on his face and opening his door. Walking out of his safe-zone and into what he could easily say as hell.

* * *

Naruto weaved through the crowded street. His grin not faltering when many disgusted glares were directed at him or when his ears picked up rude comments about him. He stopped caring a long time ago. Hiding the pain he was feeling behind a mask of foolishness. There was only a few times when he actually felt the same that he showed on his features. And that was when he's fighting with his teammate Sasuke. All the challenges he proposed were real and all his loudness and blunders around the raven were unique. Nothing was faked around him and that's why he enjoys being around him because he didn't have to pretend anything.

He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head when a rock hit him. His foot faltered a second in taking his next step and his right hand twitched in reflex. Fighting down the instinct to turn and hit whoever had throw the rock. So instead he continued to walk in the direction of the bridge where Team Seven always met up.

He just stepped onto the path that led to the bridge when a Anbu shinobi appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He subconsciously took a step back, expecting some kind of violence from the shinobi but was mildly surprised when none came. His sapphire orbs hardened as he glared at the man in front of him. "What do you want?" he sneered at him with a vengeful hiss.

"The Hokage wants to see you." the Anbu shinobi stated with obvious contempt. Once said, he disappeared without another word.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been injured during the short encounter while his mind was wondering why the old man wanted to see him and now. He knew he had a team meeting. But who was he to argue, so he swirled on his heels and headed back up the path then in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

It took about ten minutes, but he reached the Hokage Tower with no problems. Then entered the Tower and went up the flight of stairs to the Hokage's office. He stood staring at the double doors for a long moment, his hand not willing to lift itself and knock. He couldn't stop this feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Come in Naruto." said an elderly voice from behind the door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Naruto took a deep breath before gripping the handle and opening the door. He poked his head through the opening before walking in. Stopping in his steps when he reached the front of the desk.

"What'd you want to see me about Sarutobi-jiji?" he said while shoving his hands in his pockets of his pants. A half grin on his features.

A sadness past through the Hokage's eyes when he laid them on Naruto. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned slightly forward. "Yes...But how are you?" he said, trying to stall some time.

He nodded his head, "Fine."

The Sandaime gave him a weak smile as his eyes lowered to his desk. This caused Naruto's grin to falter. "What?"

He slowly shifted his gaze back up from his desk to look into sapphire. The emotions that were held in his own making Naruto's grin fall completely. "The council members want to speak with you." He paused for a long moment before continuing. "And I'm going to warn you now...It isn't good." his voice soft and silently asking for forgiveness.

* * *

Sasuke took yet another glance down the path that led to the bridge. Inwardly worrying where the blond dobe was. It was almost time for Kakashi to arrive which meant that it was couple of hours over the time that they were meant to be there. The blond was always on time or at least only, at most, ten minutes late but never this long. _'Did something happen to him?'_ he asked himself, his worry doubling at the thought.

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Sakura asked with annoyance but worry could easily be heard underneath it.

A puff of smoke interrupted there thoughts as Kakashi appeared on the bridge's railing. Squatting down with his book in hand with his attention in it. "Yo!" he greeted, "They were doing construction on my rou..." he stopped in mid-excuse when he noticed that one of his students was missing. He lifted his visible eyebrow as he asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"We don't know." stated Sasuke in a blank tone. Hiding the fact that he was concerned for the boy's safety.

_'Hmmm...that's unlike him not to show up...' _thought Kakashi before he said, "Well, we're just gonna have start without him. He'll probably show up later on." lowering his visible eye back into his book but not actually seeing it. His mind was full of why Naruto wasn't present. Even if the blond was sick or severely injured, he would still show up. It was just how he worked. _'I'll check on him when trainings over.'_

He jumped off the railing and walked toward the training grounds with his two students trailing behind. One scowling at his back, wanting to leave and look for the blond. While the other was silent, inwardly worried sick about her blond teammate.

* * *

The clouds above darkened throughout the day. The air becoming chillier as the atmosphere prepared to nourish the earth with its heavenly water. The villagers around hurrying to finish there days activities before the downpour began. But this natural occurrence didn't even register to the blond boy walking down the street with his head drooped toward the ground. His blond bangs covering his eyes as his feet solemnly took each step toward an unknown destination.

He didn't know where he was going but he just knew that he had to keep moving.

Because if he stopped...

If he let it sink in...

He didn't know what he would do. Who he would hurt...or kill...because that's exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt him. He wanted to show them what kind of a _demon_ he can really be.

But he wouldn't...he wouldn't give them the satisfaction in seeing him lose his sanity. In seeing him break...

Which he was so close in doing. He could only take so much, he could only he strong for so long. And he didn't want to be strong anymore. Not now. He just wanted to feel something. Something that wasn't faked or exaggerated. Something he could grasp onto, to keep him sane. Something that was real...

He finally realized that he had stopped walking and numbly lifted his head. His dull blue eyes taking in the surroundings in front of his vision...and blinked. Somehow his feet subconsciously led him to the entrance to the Uchiha compound. He stood, staring blankly at the entrance for a couple of minutes before walking in and toward the resistance where the youngest Uchiha lived.

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat in a chair in the middle of a large stone room with the council memb_ers in their respectable seats in front of him. The Hokage stood at his left with is hand on his shoulder for support that was sure was going to be needed, he was certain of it. Especially with those triumphant grins plastered on most of the council's faces. And it disgusted him, because deep down he knew that there present joy will be the cause of his soon-to-be misery._

_He didn't even bother and put up his facade, it wouldn't do any good here. So he stared blankly at the group in front of him, waiting for what judgment they had in store for him._

"_Uzumaki Naruto..." began an elderly man. "You are hereby banned from Konohagakure." his grin becoming more sinister. "You are to be outside the walls of Konoha by sunrise tomorrow. If you are not, then you are to be executed." his voice holding satisfaction within it. _

_Naruto felt sick, was this really happening? He quickly looked to the Hokage to see if it was or some kind of very sick joke. But when Sarutobi-jiji refused to look at him, he knew it wasn't. This was really happening. They were banning him from his home village. His life..._

_He may of not really like his life that much. But it was the only thing he knew. And now he was being stripped away from it by bias assholes. _

"_Why?" he heard himself whisper barely. _

_He glared up at the council members with barely controlled rage. Their grins immediately falling when they caught sight of the red bleeding into his eyes. "What the HELL did I do to you!" his nails digging into his hands brutally. Small trickles of blood seeping out of the wounds. _

"_You killed hundreds, you demon!" accused another member. "You are nothing but a eyesore to this village! You're just lucky that we were generous enough to give you a chance at living instead of executing you right off!" _

_Naruto found himself laughing manically at the whole thing. Sending eerie chills down every spine that was present in the room. They were banning him for something he didn't do. Something he had no control over. Then his expression fell flat as he rose from the chair he was sitting in. His insides feeling numb and cold. He turned and walked around the chair, ignoring everything that was around him. He didn't care..._

_He walked towards the door without looking back. Not really feeling...anything. His hand gripped the cold metal handle and he quietly opened the door. But before he could exist one of the council members yelled spitefully..._

"_Out by sunrise!!" _

* * *

Sasuke just walked through the entrance of the Uchiha compound, heading to his home. His hands planted in his pockets while his eyes stared unfocused in front of him. _'I checked everywhere...'_ he thought somberly.

Naruto never showed up to todays training and he couldn't help but think that something terrible happened to him. Which resulted in pointless training because his mind kept playing different scenarios of what could have happened. Making him unfocused and completely not caring about the damn training.

Thanked god that Kakashi got fed up too and decided to end the training early. Knowing that nothing would get accomplished if one's mind wasn't in it. Which his wasn't, at all. So once freedom was granted, he ran to the most likely place that the blond would be at, his apartment. But no one was there as he hoped. Then he checked Ichiraku, then the Hokage Mountain and several other places that Naruto might be. Hell, he even checked some of the places a few times to make sure he didn't go there after he checked. But there was no Naruto. Nothing...

He pulled his hand out of his pocket with keys clutched in his fingers. Then brought his hand up to the keyhole and unlocked his front door. He opened it and walked in, closing it shut behind him. His mind being so preoccupied, he didn't take notice of the extra presence in his house.

Sasuke slipped his feet out of his shoes, then walked to the stairs and ascended them sluggishly. Once he reached the top of the stairs is when he took notice of the chakra signature of someone else. The same someone he's been looking for most of the day. He growled lowly in his throat as he stalked toward where the blond was located. Which happened to be his bedroom.

He grabbed the handle to his bedroom door and shoved it open. "Dobe!" he yelled out while walking through the doorway.

And said blond was sitting on the raven's navy blue covered bed with his back to him. His eyes staring aimlessly in front of him. His body not giving a single flinch to the suddenness of the other's presence or the anger that was directed at him.

When he saw Naruto alright, relief flooded through him for a moment before it was replaced with the anger that was quickly building. "Have you've been here all day?!" he growled out at the other. Who, to him, was being awkwardly quiet.

Naruto blinked a couple times and shook his head once slowly before he deadpanned, "No. No I haven't."

"Well, you didn't show up to training! Where the hell have you've been?!"

He shrugged, "Around." Then twisted his body around to looked at the fuming Uchiha. "Why? Were you worried?"

Sasuke started at that question. "Why the hell would I be worried about you?! And why the hell are you in my house?!" Hoping to change the subject about how he feels about his very _male_ teammate.

Naruto shrugged again, his features not once showing any emotion. "Don't know. My feet lead me here." He rose from the bed, his eyes still on the raven as he asked, "Ne Sasuke, if you only had one more day to your life...what would you do?"

Now Sasuke's anger was replaced with confusion. Something was definitely wrong with him. He was never like this. It was odd, seeing and hearing the blond being...serious. And yet at the same time, it fitted him. But what happened to him today to make him act like this? And why was he asking a question like that?

He opened his mouth slightly but then closed it again when he almost said the first thing that popped into his head. The first thing he knew he would do if such a matter came up. But he definitely wasn't going to say that to Naruto, especially when said blond played a main role in it. He felt his heart speed up as he pushed the mental images out of his mind. He didn't need to think about that now. "Why are you asking?" he asked his own question to avoid in answering the other's.

Naruto glanced away from onyx so the other couldn't see the deep sadness the flowed through them. He took small steps to the raven while his fingers dragged on the end of the bed. "Do you want to know what I would do?" his sensual whisper sending shivers up the stoic boy's spine.

The latter took a deep breath, in attempt to calm his growing nerves. But the nerves that he managed to calm only doubled as the blond came closer to his being. His first instinct was to take steps back from the him but he was an Uchiha and he wouldn't back down, he would stand his ground. Even if his nerves told him to run for it.

The blond's steps stop when he was standing right in front of Sasuke. His gaze moving up to stare back into onyx. "Do you?" he pressed on, lifting his hand to gently touch the pale face. Then moved in quickly and pressed his lips to the other's soft ones before he could back away.

Sasuke stood frozen, not quite believing what was happening. Was Naruto _actually_ kissing him or was it just a very vivid dream? He couldn't decide which. He knew which one would depress him more but to know which one was real...he had no idea. But if it was a dream, it had a lot of details in it. Like how soft the blond's lips were and the emotions that were running through him. And lets not forget about a little problem thats about to make its self known. If just a small kiss can make him aroused then he hate to see what a full blown kiss would do to him.

As soon as he felt Naruto's lips on his, they were gone. Short. Too short in Sasuke's opinion. But what came out of the blond's mouth next almost stopped his heart for good. "I love you..." the other breathed out on his lips. He swore he was getting more shocks in one day than he had in years.

He lowered his hand from the raven's face, letting the limb go limp at his side. "You probably think this is just another one of those fan's confessions." There was a short pause. "But I don't care. I know what I feel...and I didn't just look at you and fall in love with you at first sight. I hated you at first sight. You were a prick, asshole, bastard and few other words I won't go into. But then I got to know you and you weren't as bad as I first thought. Still a bastard though..." A small smile gracing his features. The ache in his heart becoming more prominent.

His eyes averted from onyx again, letting them land on the floor. His hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. "The point is...this feeling...this love for you...is real. You and this feeling is the only thing that seems real in my life. And I wanted to let you know..." his voice trailing off into a whisper. He shuffled on his feet for a long moment before muttering, "Yeah...I-I'll be going now." and headed to exit the room.

_'This has to be a dream...'_ he thought, trying to put some kind of reasonable explanation to what the blond was saying to him. But a part of him knew it wasn't, which made the feeling of pure elation grow. That the one he loved actually loved him back. It was the best feeling. He saw the blond move to leave causing his arm to automatically fly out and grab the blond by his forearm. Stopping his movements of leaving. _'Fuck, I don't care if it's a dream or not.'_ He tugged Naruto to him and crashed his lips to his. Using his other hand to slam the door shut.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. This wasn't how he expected the boy to react to his confession. He didn't want him to react this way. But his eyes went against him and fluttered closed at the feeling of the other's lips, even if he knew this shouldn't happen. Even if he knew it would only kill himself more when he had to leave. He wanted this, he wanted Sasuke. Even if it was only for one night...

Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Which Naruto gave willingly as he entangled his hands in the raven's hair. While Sasuke's arms encircled the blond's waist, pulling him flushed against his chest. His tongue eagerly exploring the warm cavern, tasting the sweetness that was _his_ dobe.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, then tentatively pushed his tongue against Sasuke's. When he heard a throated groan, he took it as a good sign and repeated the action but with more confidence. Soon, their tongues were sensually massaging each other like long-time lovers. The passion between them thickening.

Just as Sasuke suspected, this mind blowing kiss has made him completely hard and painfully so, causing him to become more daring. His hand found its way under his dobe's shirt and up to his nipple. Brushing the pad of his thumb of the eruct nub, rewarding himself with a gasp from the blond. He smirk into the kiss as he experimentally played with the sensitive area of flesh.

His other hand was behind the blond and roughly grabbed the clothed covered ass. A surprised gasp blissfully escaping from the mouth he was attached to.

This was getting too much for Naruto, his coherent thoughts long since gone on vacation. He lowered his hands from the raven's neck to the hem of his shirt. Steadily lifting the piece of material up until it reach his armpits. Sasuke detached himself from the blond and lifted his arms for Naruto to lift it the rest of the way off.

He discarded the shirt to floor, his eyes not once leaving the pale chest that was exposed to him. The beauty of the porcelain like skin, lean muscles and the rising and falling of his chest was breathtaking. His hands ascended in pure curiosity, tentatively touching the skin in front of him. Then fully exploring the chest, taking in every crevice and memorizing the feel of it underneath his fingers.

All the while, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. His pulse increased when he saw the love and lust in those sapphire orbs, then his breath hitched when the blond touch his skin so innocently. Running down his stomach and when the blond's hands reached the waistband of his shorts, they traced the skin just above it before sticking his fingers behind the waistband and tugging slightly.

Naruto lifted his head to Sasuke's pulse and licked the taut skin. Feeling the throated moan against his lips and tongue as he licked and sucked. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the blond's mouth. Who began to trail down to a dusty nipple, licking the flesh and then nipping. Drawing a long groan from the raven. He then switched to its twin and did the same torture.

One of Sasuke's hands were entangled in blond locks while the other was gripped in his jacket. His hold in the blond hair tightened and pulled him back, detaching those delectable lips from his being. He gazed into half-lidded sapphires as he unzipped the orange jacket, revealing a black shirt underneath. He discarded the jacket to the floor, then pushed his hand underneath the black material. Feeling the toned flesh and heat being radiating off the tan body.

He stripped the shirt off the blond and began devouring his neck. Slowly leading him backwards towards the bed. Naruto gasped loudly with a combination of a harsh nip and the side of the bed hitting the back of his legs, making him fall back on the bed with Sasuke on top of him. Who began kissing a trail of saliva down to the waistband of his orange pants. The bulge in them quite evident to the raven.

Sasuke's onyx looked up into sapphire, silently asking for permission. When he got it, he unbuckled and unzip his pants and pulled them off. While doing this, his tongue dip in and played with the blond's belly button. Causing Naruto to arch off the bed and moan the raven's name. Sasuke smirked as he moved back up the boy's body and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto took this chance to unbuckle Sasuke's own pants and push them down as far as his arms could take them before he used his legs to push them the rest of the way off. His hips automatically thrusting up into the other's causing pleasurable sensations coursing through both of their bodies. He did it again, wanting more and this time Sasuke met his thrust with his own, creating blissful friction.

The slow rhythm they created grew faster, harder. Their hands roaming as their bodies glistened with sweat. Sasuke moved from the bruised lips to the blond's tan neck, sucking and nibbling on the flesh until a nice red mark could be seen.

"Sasu...Sasuke..." moaned Naruto between heavy breaths. "I need...more..."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the husky tone of Naruto's voice and that he was the reason that he was writhing underneath him. But that smirk was soon replaced with a frown when he remembered that he didn't exactly known what he was doing. He knew the basics of foreplay but beyond that he was just running on pure speculation.

And speculation alone.

He pushed himself up with his arms so he was towering over the blond. His hips still rocking with the other's. He stayed like this for a long moment, transfixed at the sight lying below him. And he knew he didn't want to stop. He didn't even think he could stop, not with him wanting it as much as he did.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with glazed over eyes full of confusion. "Sasuke..."

"You do know I really don't know what I'm doing?" he said a little awkwardly, quite surprising himself that he could pull off a whole coherent sentence.

Naruto leaned forward and gave him the most tender and loving kiss he could muster. "It's n-not like I...would know...that you're d-doing...something wrong."

That was it, speculation be damned. He'd just have wing it...hopefully.

Sasuke climbed off of Naruto, who rose up and braced himself up on his elbows, wondering what he was doing. Sasuke hooked his fingers in the waistband of Naruto's boxers and slowly slid them down. Being mindful of the blond's erection as he took them off completely. Leaving Naruto sprawled on the bed naked.

Naruto felt some uneasiness at the way Sasuke was staring at him but it wasn't like his own eyes were looking at anything else but the boy above him. "You're beautiful..." Sasuke said with his voice laced with awe and a dazed look on his features. Then he hooked his thumbs in his boxer's waistband and purposely pulled them down slowly, chuckling softly when he saw the blond's eyes glued to every inch of skin that was being revealed.

Sasuke hissed softly when the cool air hit his erect member, letting his boxers fall the rest of the way to pool around his feet. Stepping out of them as he positioned his knee on the mattress between his dobe's legs. Naruto was on the verge of drooling when those boxers were fully removed. Giving him the full shot of Sasuke's erect member.

He subconsciously licked lips at the delicious sight before him as Sasuke climbed back over him and initiated a kiss. Pleasurable heat burst through their bodies when their erections grazed against each other. Causing one to gasp into the kiss while the other groan loudly. Their previous grinding starting up like it never stopped.

"S-Sasu...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned into the kiss. "Take me...m-make me y-yours..."

Sasuke had no idea how erotic those words spoken from the blond would be. He pulled away from the kiss and looked around his room to see if he could remember if he had some kind of lotion or something like that. But he never kept anything like that in his room or in his house for that matter. He never had any use for that stuff, until now. Oh well, he'll just have to use the next best thing, his saliva.

He brought his hand, with three fingers sticking up, to his mouth and was preparing to moisten them himself but then a different thought came to mind. A thought he would love to see. So, he lowered the same hand in front of the blond's mouth and ordered, "Suck."

Naruto looked at the fingers then up at Sasuke with confusion but did as he was told. He gripped the wrist as he slid his tongue up and down the three digits before fully slipping them in his mouth. Sasuke was entranced by that naughty mouth that was currently deep throating his fingers. He was seriously thinking that he should of presented something other than his fingers to him. But that can come the next time.

When he couldn't take anymore of the teasing that he was sure Naruto was doing on purpose, he retracted his fingers with an audible pop. Lowering his hand so his fingers were right in front of his entrance. He heard that this was suppose to hurt the one that bottoms but that was one of the things he wasn't quite sure about, so he would just have to see. He pushed his finger slowly passed Naruto's ring of muscles, keeping his eyes closely on Naruto for any signs of pain.

Naruto gasped from the intrusion and then whimpered as the finger moved uncomfortably inside of him. He never felt anything like this before and it felt good and awkward at the same time. Just when he thought he got used to the strange feeling, another finger was added and the awkward feeling doubled.

Sasuke saw the expression of discomfort and stopped his ministrations. He lowered himself close to the blond, whispering "Do you want me to stop?" Naruto looked into his onyx eyes and shook his head no and to prove his decision he thrusted down on the fingers that were still within him. His fists clenching in the blanket underneath out of the pleasure and discomfort.

Sasuke moved his fingers again, adding the third as he began to scissor rabidly in and out of him, stretching the narrow passage of muscles. Naruto squirmed and whimpered underneath him, his eyes securely shut. Sasuke plunged his fingers in deep causing Naruto to scream out and arch off the bed, which in turn startled the hell out of the raven.

Thinking that he'd hurt his dobe he immediately pulled his fingers out and asked franticly, "Naruto! Naruto are you alright?!" gently caressing his whiskered cheek. Naruto opened his eyes lazily and grinned, pulling the now confused Sasuke into a deep kiss. When they separated, Naruto said in a husky tone "That felt good..." Which caused Sasuke to lift an eyebrow.

He gave Naruto a quick kiss before he asked to make sure. "Do you still want me to?" When he got a nod, that was all he needed to continue. He repositioned himself between Naruto's legs, who spread them wider to accommodate him. He leaned himself forward so that his twitching member was pressing against the ring of muscles of Naruto's entrance.

Naruto tensed as he felt a much larger intrusion push into him. His eyes widening and his hands gripping the blanket tighter as he was stretched painfully wider. It hurt--it hurt a lot. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and soft whimpers and cries escaped his mouth as Sasuke pushed deeper into him.

Sasuke watched as the pain crossed the blond's features through half-lidded eyes and leaned in to kiss the tears away. His heart aching that he was going through pain when he was experiencing heaven. His blond's muscles were molding around him perfectly. Engulfing him in a blissful heat that diluted his senses. He longed to quickly bury himself in Naruto and pound into him. But he wouldn't, he wouldn't hurt him like that.

He nuzzled his face in Naruto's shoulder, "God, your so tight..." he said when he was completely sheath within his blond. They were both gasping for breath and glistening with sweat at their union.

Naruto couldn't of felt more complete than what he felt right now. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed. And Sasuke was the only person who could give that to him. Sasuke was the only one that could ever make him feel alive.

Sasuke waited a moment for him to get adjusted to his size before tentatively withdrawing a few inches and thrusting back in. A small yelp escaped from Naruto from the pain that racked up his spine. But he placed his hands on the raven's waist to encourage him to continue his actions. Sasuke lowered himself on his elbows and pulled himself out completely until only the tip of his member remained in before thrusting back in. Causing Naruto to scream out, from pain or pleasure Sasuke wasn't sure.

Naruto's nails dug into his pale waist but he didn't mind, it just added to the unbelievable sensations that were going through him. He sped up his thrusts and was pleased that the moans coming from the blond were moans of pleasure. Naruto scraped his hands up the raven's back and wrapped his legs around his waist. Meeting each thrust with earnest.

"There!" cried out the blond as Sasuke hit his prostate. "Keep hitting there!"

He did what the person he loved wanted, slamming into that spot over and over. Feeling more euphoric as a revelation hit him and a true smile graced his features. He never realized...he knew Naruto meant a lot to him but right now he just realized that Naruto was his happiness, his everything...

"Ahhhh...Sasuke!"

The one he would do anything for...

He lowered and connected their lips, pouring all his emotions into it. His thrusts even harder than before causing a delicious cry of pleasure from his blond. Their orgasms coming closer with each thrust. "S-Sasu...I'm...g-gonna...ahhhh!"

He grabbed Naruto's neglected member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. This became to much for Naruto, his head spinning from all the feelings and heat running through him. "AHH!! SASUKE!!" screamed Naruto as his body tensed and spasmed. His nails digging brutally in the raven's back as the wave of pure ecstasy racked through his body, cumming all over both their stomachs.

Sasuke groaned loudly, "Naruto!" when the muscles around his member contracted, squeezing him deliciously. Causing him to go over the edge and cum hard inside the body below before collapsing on top of his blond.

They stayed like this for a long couple of moments, catching their breaths, before Naruto lifted his shaky hand and ran it through the raven locks lovingly. "Sa-Sasuke..." panted Naruto, feeling a happiness he's never felt before. He now belonged to Sasuke and he didn't want it any other way. "I love you..."

Sasuke withdrew his limp member out of his blond and rolled to the side, pulling Naruto with him. Naruto laid his head contently on the raven's chest. A soft smile gracing his features as his ears picked up the rabidly beating heart of the other. Slowly coaxing him into sleep. "I love you too." he heard through his hazy mind and his smile fell into a frown.

He wasn't suppose to say that. He wasn't suppose to love him. He was suppose to hate him. Wasn't he?

It would of made it easier. It would of made it so much easier if this meant nothing to him. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as his lip quivered. _'Why can't you hate me...'_ His head nuzzling solemnly closer to the pale chest while he bit his top lip to stop himself from crying.

_'Please just hate me...' _

**_

* * *

_**

**_'Kit, wake up...' _**Kyuubi spoke softly, reluctantly trying to coax his hoist out of the peaceful sleep he was in. He felt guilty at having to be the one to remind the boy of the bitter reality. To diminish the pure happiness he felt and replace it with complete anguish. He didn't want to do it but if he didn't, the only thing they were going to be feeling is there painful death.**_ 'Come on Kit, it's time to wake up.' _**

Naruto's brows furrowed and then his eyes fluttered open lazily. Blinking a few times to get them focus from there sleepy haze. His half-asleep mind wondering why he felt warm all over and why his pillow was moving up and down. He cocked his head upwards and then knew why. He was in the warm embrace of his now lover, who was sleeping soundly with his arms protectively around Naruto.

He stayed staring at Sasuke's sleeping face for awhile until Kyuubi gently interrupted with, _**'Kit, we have to go...it's almost sunrise...' **_and if Naruto could of died from heartbreak, he would of died painfully right now. He quickly turned towards the window, hoping that Kyuubi was wrong. That none of this was happening, that he didn't have to leave him...

But even with the rain pouring down outside, he could still see the very faint colors in the horizon. The colors of the rising sun...

Why?! Why did it have to be this way?! He didn't want to leave! He didn't want to leave him! Not him!

He somberly turned his head back to Sasuke's, wiping away the stray tear that fell from his eyes with the back of his hand. Wishing to every god that all of this would stop. Someone please make it stop. More tears fell from his sapphire eyes as he took a deep breath to try and calm his breaking self. But he knew it wouldn't stop. This was reality...his hell.

Naruto lifted his shaky hand and ghosted it down the side of Sasuke's face. Making sure not to touch in fear of waking him up. Then he quickly but soundlessly got out of the raven's embrace and out of the bed. Grabbing all his clothes that were sprawled all over the room and got dressed. All the while, choking down the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth. Because he knew, he knew what he was about to do. Who he was about to leave.

Once he was dressed, he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the sleeping form of his lover. His feet not willing to move from this spot. He just wanted to lay back down into the warm embrace of the person he loved. But he couldn't, he knew it but that didn't mean he wanted to accept it. _'This could be the last time I ever see him...'_ he thought while his lip quivered uncontrollably. Tears flowing freely down his whiskered cheeks.

_**'Kit...' **_

He shut his eyes tightly, hoping to will everything away. "Oh god, please forgive me..." he whispered brokenly before turning on his heels and running out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Leaving his life as Uzumaki Naruto behind...

* * *

The only thing that was left behind is a single note that laid next to Sasuke...

_Morning Teme,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm not there, well it's because I had a meeting with Sarutobi-jiji. Actually I'm already running late so I might want to make this quick..._

_What I said before about how I felt about you...I wanted to make sure that you knew that I was serious. I love you. I love you more than I thought I ever would. What am I saying, I thought I wouldn't ever love anyone. But then I fell in love with you, a stuck-up bastard. I'm not sure how that happened. But it did and I don't regret it. I'll never regret it...because I'll always love you._

_I'm yours now Sasuke...I'll always belong to you and no one else._

_Naruto_


	10. Cold Exterior, Inner Turmoil

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Ten

**Cold Exterior, Inner Turmoil**

The sound of running water echoed off the walls of the bathroom. Steam rose from the western style shower and filled the room with heated fog. A blond man stood with his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed, letting the water cascade down his tan body. His muscles loosening up from the heat of it.

_**'So what are you gonna do now Kit?' **_asked Kyuubi, interrupting his relaxation time.

Naruto sighed, _'I don't know...can we talk about this later...'_ He was mentally and physically tired of _everything_ and he hasn't even been here for two days yet. What was he going to do? He hadn't expected Sasuke to find out this quick. He wanted some time just to figure all of this out. But no, time was never on his side. And he knew 'Tachi had something to do with it. He just knew it. The guy could never keep his nose out of this particular subject.

_**'Alright...but lets hope next time you won't choke.'**_ chuckling as he finished his sentence.

_'I didn't choke.'_ he deadpanned.

Kyuubi chuckled harder, _**'You definitely choked Kit. I'm surprised I didn't hear any gagging noises from how bad you choked.'**_

Naruto mentally glared at him while he physically glared at the tile wall of the shower. His hand roughly grabbing and turning the water off as he stepped out of the shower. Letting water dripped down his body and onto the tile floor of the bathroom. He grabbed the soft white towel off of the towel rack and dried the excess water off his body. _'Whatever...'_ he sighed with exhaustion lacing it. _'But seriously Kyuu, what am I suppose to do?' _

Kyuubi was silent for a moment before responding with, _**'Do what makes you happy...'**_

He chuckled dryly, _'What makes me happy...'_ he thought while his features turned solemn. _'I know what would make me happy...but that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do.'_ He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror, gazing at his features tiredly.

In the six years that he's been gone has seriously changed his appearances. He stood at, to him, a proud 5'8 feet tall, still short compared to some people. All his baby fat was long gone in exchange for a chiseled, perfectly tanned body. Most of his blond hair was cut short except for a small amount at the base of his neck. Which normally was tied back with a hair tie. Streaks of red also ran through his hair, one of many evidences of his merging with Kyuubi when he was fourteen.

Other evidences of this merging were his piercing blue eyes which now adorned animalistic slits and red specks in their depths. The whisker marks on his cheeks were more prominent, his teeth now had a set of canines and his ears are more pointy, resembling elf ears. Many piercings running along both of them.

Four different tattoos decorated different parts of his body. One was of two six-tailed black foxes criss-crossing each other on his right arm. The whole thing running from the back of his shoulder blade to the back of his hand. Giving off an eerie aura that the pair was alive and moving. The second one was the kanji symbol for _'Akuma'_, each member had to get this tattooed on the back of there neck to show that they were a member. Kind of an initiation thing.

The third one...well, let's just say this was a mistake that he did when he was drunk. And he swore that after _everything_ he did during that short time, that he wouldn't _ever_ get drunk again. It took Ryutaro almost an hour to stop laughing and even then he was still snickering after he took a look at the tattoo. And when he himself looked at it, he was glad that he was still having a hangover or else he would of reacted more strongly. Because what was written in fancy letters on his left lower back in black ink was _'Property already taken by Uchiha Sasuke. Please move along.'_ and if that wasn't enough there was also a small barcode underneath it. Making it seem like he was already bought and paid for.

Oh yeah, that's embarrassing. Though he could never bring himself to remove it either. He kind of liked it, even if it was embarrassing. He just hated to think about the reaction of the person who did the tattoo. What was that guy thinking when he did _that_ tattoo near his ass?

And the last, the one he would cherish the most, was located on his left forearm. The letters of the tattoo were of elaborated celtic design, spelling the name _'Asuka'_. A name he never wanted to forget, a name he refused to forget. That's why he permanently put her name on his arm, so he could always remember her...

Naruto took one last glance at the mirror before going into the bedroom and over to his bed. He sat down on the edge, staring blankly out of the window in front of him. After staring at the outside sky for a minute, he reached over to the night table and grabbed a bundle of white bandages with strange seals on it, that he discarded there the night before, from it. Then brought one end of the long bandage to his right hand.

Holding that end, he began to wrap his whole arm. Starting from his hand and ending at the shoulder, covering up most of the tattoo of the two foxes. His reason for this, is because the tattoo isn't an ordinarily tattoo. It's a summons tattoo, a most powerful one. One that gives off an unnerving chakra if unclothed and unsealed. So that's why he wraps his arm with a sealing cloth, to make the people around him feel more comfortable.

He moved forward off the bed to the pile of clothes located just beneath the window that he was staring out a few minutes before. Rummaging through the all dark clothing to find something to wear. He caught sight of a pant leg that he wished to put on his body and grabbed onto the visible material. Then yanked to release the rest of the pants from the pile of clothes. He shook the pair of dark blue jeans in the air to whip out any wrinkles.

A smile appeared on his features at his success at finding a pair of pants in that mess. _'Now a pair of boxers!'_ he thought cheerfully, but that meant going back into _that_. His smile suddenly turned into a frown when he suspiciously looked back down at the clothing that he was sure was mocking him right now. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed the pile carefully. Being wary of any sudden movements, then he suddenly dived into the pile. Thinking, _'It's me or you, clothes! I will beat you!' _

* * *

Sasuke weaved through the crowded market. He didn't know why he came this way, but he just didn't want to go back to his house. Not with _him_ there. He didn't know what he really wanted to feel. A part of him felt absolutely elated that he was alive and he could see him again. But then the other part, the part that he was fueling from, felt unadulterated betrayal. And out of defense, this betrayal kept turning into anger.

Which is the reason why he left the house in the middle of the night to vent out a lot of that anger. Because even if he wasn't really thinking straight and that his instincts told him to kill Naruto for everything he's put him through...

He didn't want to hurt _his_ dobe.

So the rest of the night and most of the morning he's been at the training grounds taking out his overflowing emotions on the surrounding scenery. But now he was in desperate need of a shower. He had a feeling that there was a possibility that the people passing him could smell his body odor. And that was unacceptable to him, even if most of these villagers deserve to die the most painful death possible, he still didn't like to smell. He was an Uchiha, he had standards.

But nevertheless, he still took the long way to his house. Willing to take the chance of bumping into Naruto just to get clean. But he was praying that he didn't, because he didn't know if he could control his emotions if he saw him within feet from him. Could he actually keep his fists to himself and not try to beat the shit out of the him. Hmmm...he wasn't sure but he doubted it.

Sasuke turned down the street that led to the Uchiha compound and felt someone from the opposite direction turn on the same street. He took a indiscreet glance at the person a couple of yards behind him and recognized the male as the legendary sannin Jiraiya. Who seemed to take notice of the stoic boy because he yelled out, "Uchiha!"

Which to Sasuke meant, _Stop or I'll throw a kunai at your ass!_. So he listened to the hidden message and stopped without turning toward to greet the sannin. No one said he had to be polite to anyone, that wasn't one of his standards he actually followed. He began walking again once Jiraiya was beside him. Not saying a single word until the older male decided to ask, "Is Tatsuo in?"

The raven's left eye twitch and his anger rose some at the mention of Naruto's other identity. "Don't you mean _Naruto_." he said with his voice full of spite.

Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and grabbed the youngest Uchiha's arm in a vice grip, effectively stopping his own footsteps. He closed the distance between the two in a threatening manner, his eyes glaring malice at the boy in front of him as he spoke, "I don't like you Uchiha and I'm sure you know this. But I know you truly care for the brat, so I'm gonna warn you now..."

After a short pause he continued. "Every time you say his real name in public, you are risking his life. Because if the wrong person from this village finds out that he's within the walls of Konoha...They will hunt him down and kill him. And I'm not gonna let _you_ risk his life so recklessly, not after he sacrificed so much to keep it." He let his grip go from the raven and took a couple of steps back. Then turned back forward to begin walking toward Sasuke's house.

The youngest Uchiha was staring blankly in front of him a couple of feet behind the sannin, his face remaining impassive. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Why would anyone from Konoha want to kill Naruto? Why did Naruto leave in the first place? Just then something that the blond said rang through his mind...

"_I was banned from my village. But I'm still a traitor...to the people I called friends, and to the person I fell in love with."_

_'Banned...was he really?'_ He had so many conflicting emotions going through him right now. Like a hurricane surging through an area. He didn't know if what he said before was the truth or just another lie. It's not like he could tell anymore. There were so many lies flying through the air, he couldn't tell what the truth was.

They were nearing Sasuke's house, both walking in silence. Neither really acknowledging the other's presence or they just preferred not to talk to each other. Jiraiya glanced over at the stoic boy, raising an eyebrow at his impassive exterior. "You know, you're handling the news quite well. I thought that finding out about Naruto and Itachi, you would of destroyed your house by now...or half of Konoha." muttering the last four words to himself.

Just then chill went down his spine when he felt an ominous chakra behind him. He turned only to see Sasuke standing there with his bangs covering his eyes, casting an eerie shadow on his face. Jiraiya had to take a step back from the intense malice coming off of the boy. It was making the air surrounding him almost unbreathable.

"I. Ta. Chi." Sasuke growled out, pronouncing each syllable slowly. His hands clenching tightly, making his nails dig into his palms. The wound from the night before reopened, letting blood slip through his fingers and drop to the ground below.

And in a matter of two seconds, Sasuke was gone and speeding toward his house. He already knew which Akuma member Itachi was, it was beyond obvious. He wanted to smack himself for being so oblivious to _everything_ around himself.

_'I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he didn't know about Itachi...'_ thought Jiraiya as he stood rigidly with his mouth in a 'o' shape. His hand reached up to his forehead and rubbed it softly, thinking, _'Ahhh...the brat's gonna kill me!'_

* * *

Tara walked over to the kitchen table with another folder, handing it over to Shikamaru. Who took it and placed it on top of an already huge tile that he had to look through. He was in charge of everything that was related to any kind of experiments and the like. And damn they kept precise records, though that's a good thing if you weren't the one going through them. He breathed in deeply and let out a audible sigh, muttering, "Troublesome..." Flipping the paper he just got done reading upside-down and began reading the paper underneath it.

Tara sat down in a seat a couple of seats down from him. She grabbed one of the files on top with the label reading 'Cho' and opened it to the first page to begin reading through her fifth year of life. It was quite disturbing that someone could know so much about an individual and never once give any hint to said individual that they were even around to find out so much.

Kane sat opposite and a chair over from Shikamaru, reading over the files that were labeled with 'Kyosuke' on them. Already reading through his second folder on the young boy. And there's only two words he could describe this group, _'Chronic stalkers...'_ They almost knew every detail of Kyosuke's life.

And it made him sick.

They had no right to stalk a helpless four year old just because he's a jinchuuriki. For something he and three others had no control over, they had to go through so much pain and because of what...nothing...

He turned to the next page, prepared to continue reading until he felt a strong killing intent. He brows furrowed just when he heard the front door being smashed to pieces. He quickly leaped out of his seat just as a fully charged chidori came crashing down where he once was. Destroying the chair, the corner of the table and some of the floor in the process.

Kane unceremoniously stumbled on the wooden floor and fell to his knees. He looked up at Sasuke coolly, even if the other couldn't see he was also smirking. _'Must of found out about me. But that's not fair, he seriously wants to kill me...lucky blond...' _he thought with a mental pout.

Sasuke glared his furiously swirling sharingan at the weasel masked man. Letting out a feral growl, "Itachi." before jumping on and over the table toward Itachi with his chidori still formed. He pulled his arm back in prepare to slam his chidori in Itachi's chest. Who hasn't even made an attempt to move or counter the attack, the smirk under his mask still present.

The youngest Uchiha was a mere few inches from Itachi, the front of Itachi's cloak tingling from the electricity from the closeness of the jutsu. But just before his chidori made contact, his wrist was grabbed in a vice grip. Then his body was spun and using the momentum, he was thrown brutally against the wall. Which creaked loudly from the stress of the force.

He gathered himself together from crumbling to the ground and looked up to the person who dared interfere and toss him like a rag doll. But when he stared into cold sapphire eyes his body froze in place. His heart beating wildly when his mind finally realized that those sapphires could only belong to Naruto. He stood up on shaky legs, forgetting about his anger momentarily as he took a once over of the blond on the other side of the table.

Naruto and the table stood between the Uchiha brothers. His clothes limited from the lack of preparation of actually finding said clothing and putting them on. So he was only wearing the boxers and pants that he managed to find in his dangerous pile of flesh eating clothes. Forgetting about putting his mask and cloak on from how fast he exited his bedroom to get down here. And thanked god he was quick or else 'Tachi would be crisper than a burnt french fry.

He took a deep breath, trying to will his eyes to move away from those piercing onyx. Those onyx orbs that could gaze into his very soul if they looked deep enough. And he didn't want the raven to see the reason why he was keeping him at a good distance. Why he will continually push him away...

Naruto turned his body and held his right hand out to Itachi, who was still kneeling on the floor. "Still alive?" Naruto asked with humor lacing his voice. Itachi scoffed, "Like I would die like that." while grabbing hold of the blond's hand and hoisting himself to a standing position.

He shrugged before turning and looking around at the only other two that didn't have 'Uchiha' as a surname. "Anyone care to tell me what happen?" vaguely wondering where Ryutaro and Hikko were.

"Isn't it obvious." stated Shikamaru in a bored tone. His body still in the same place, reading. Finding it too troublesome to move or attempt to stop Sasuke from being homicidal.

Tara stood a little farther away, slightly shaken from the ominous chakra radiating off of the youngest Uchiha before. "Uchiha-san came in and attack Kane. Apparently he knows of his real identity, Taichou." she said softly.

He glanced back at Sasuke, who was glaring flaming venom at him. "I warned you once Uchiha not to fuck with my team."

A snarl formed on the pale features of the raven. His eyes bleeding into sharingan, the tomoe's spinning furiously at Naruto as he buried the elation he felt about seeing the blond and concentrated on the betrayal and anger running through his veins. "Your team! YOUR TEAM! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THAT FUCKING MURDEROUS BASTARD ON YOUR TEAM!" he particularly screamed.

Itachi quirk an eyebrow underneath his mask at his younger brother's un-Uchiha-ish outburst. He could of burst out laughing at the whole situation if the killing intent radiating off Sasuke's body was directed at himself instead of Naruto. Who, surprisingly, didn't look fazed at all by the other's yelling but inwardly the blond was fidgeting quite nervously.

But asked coolly, "Are you done?" his voice lacking any kind of emotion. When he was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to start yelling again, he directed his next question to Tara. "Tara, can you please check 'Tachi out for any injuries?"

Which resulted in Itachi to automatically say, "I'm fine." but that didn't stop Tara in the slightest and he knew it. So he didn't bother in trying to fight her off when she approach him and check for any wounds.

Sasuke couldn't take this, he stalked around the table, out of the dining room and out the back door. His jaw clenching and unclenching, he didn't know who he was pissed at the most, Itachi for being the murderous brother that he is or Naruto...someone who he fell in love with unconditionally. Then that same someone betrays you and leaves and forms a team with said murderous brother. Even knowing that his older brother killed his entire clan without remorse, even knowing that he tortured him with the images of his murdered clan.

He let out a inhuman growl...Yep, all his anger was directed at that fucking betraying ass blond!

Naruto watched at Sasuke stormed out of the dining room and heard him exit the house. He lowered his eyes to the floor with guilt etched in there depths. He waited until he heard Tara say that 'Tachi was fine before going after the youngest Uchiha. He wasn't sure if this was good idea, probably not, but it needed to be done now before Sasuke blows and tries to kill _others_ in there sleep.

"Uchiha!" he yelled when got outside and saw that Sasuke was repeatedly punching a defenseless tree. _'He has a thing about punching things...'_ He stopped in his steps when he was standing a yard away from the still punching Uchiha. "You know punching that tree is not gonna change anything." he said trying to ease the moment at least a little. But it managed to do the complete opposite.

Because the next thing he knew the other's next punch was perfectly aimed at him. The movement barely visible from the speed that it was moving. Naruto jumped back gracefully out of the proximity of the punch. "You caught me off guard once but don't expect it to happen again." he said with a threatening tone attached to it. His eyes holding no emotions what so ever.

"Are you fucking him too!" he suddenly shouted, anger boiling his blood over.

Naruto took back what he said before, he was just taken off guard once again. _'Fucking...'Tachi...' _Whoahhh...he didn't know how _wrong_ that sounded until he said it in his mind. He blinked a couple of times at Sasuke with a dumb look on his face. His mind momentarily frozen. He only thought of the eldest Uchiha as a brother and _nothing_ beyond that. His eyes blinked a couple more times, trying to thaw his brain out from its stupor.

Once completely thawed he managed to get out a weak, "No." Then asked with more strength in his voice, "Why the hell would you ask or even think that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits at the blond. "Why wouldn't I! You're a liar, _Tatsuo_." he growled out. "You're probably even lying right now about fucking him! That's all you ever do, is lie! EVERYTHING YOU ARE IS FUCKING LIE!" his rant increasing in volume with each sentence he spoke. He aimed punch after punch at the blond in pure rage but Naruto avoided every single one. His own temper flaring at everything the raven said.

"And what about you, Uchiha!" Naruto started, absolutely refusing to use the raven's name, while he shoved Sasuke away from him. Making Sasuke stumble to the ground, he got back on his feet as Naruto continued his own rant. "You're so high and mighty, you can't even see a lie when it's right in front of you! You say my life is a lie, but at least I know it is! That's the difference between you and me Uchiha, I can tell when someone's lying to me. You're so fucking gullible that you take everything that everyone says at face value, even when there's evidence that it's not the truth." The corner of his eyes stinging with gathering tears.

Sasuke's vision only saw red as glared fiercely at Naruto and if it was even possible his anger spiked another notch at what the other said. But the small part of his brain that was still thinking logically slightly agreed with the blond. He always thought there was something suspicious with how Naruto 'died' but he never took the liberty in investigating it. He just accepted it, sort of...

But of course that logically part was being over-shadowed by his rage. So instead of questioning everything that was told to him, he chose to rush Naruto. Who wasn't quite expected this kind of reaction but he wasn't surprised either. So he dodged the oncoming attacks from the raged Uchiha. Which was proving to be a little difficult since Sasuke was faster in speed than him. But with his enhanced hearing and smell he always managed to avoid the blows by only a mere second.

He never once sent any counter-attacks though, because no matter how much Sasuke could piss him off, he didn't want to fight or hurt him. He already thinks that he's given the raven enough emotional pain, he didn't want to add physical to the list.

Sasuke kept throwing powerful punches and kicks, his eyes seeing but also not seeing Naruto in front of him through his blind rage. One of his punches finally landed in the blond's gut, sending him soaring across the massive yard and crashing into a tree. Blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth from the damage done to his stomach.

Before Naruto could wipe the blood from his mouth, his neck was grabbed violently and he felt his body be lifted up into the air, then slammed into the ground with such force to cause a good size crater underneath him. Sasuke still had his hand in a death grip around the blond's neck while his legs straddled his waist. His free hand formed into a fist, then he lifted it and punched the blond in the face. The sickening crack that followed fell on deaf ears as he punched Naruto over and over, venting his emotions out on him.

Suddenly, the raven's arm with the now bloodied hand, was gripped so tightly that it might of fractured the bone and was throw a good distance off of Naruto. When he looked up he saw his brother, without his mask, glaring a torturous death on his being if he dared to move toward Naruto again. Jiraiya and Tara were behind him checking on the profusely bleeding blond.

And that was when his mind snapped out of its daze and his breathing became ragged...

Because he just realized what he did...

He hurt Naruto...


	11. What Happens Now

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Eleven

**What Happens Now**

He was suffocating...

Sinking like quicksand within the overflowing emotions that were clawing at his insides, making him internally bleed...

The trees that passed his vision were in a blur as he sped through the forest. His foot stumbled over a uprooted tree root causing his body to fall forward and toward the forest floor. He caught himself with his outstretched arms before he landed on the ground, face first. His long bangs covered his tightly shut eyes as his body took in ragged breaths. Replenishing his burning lungs with much needed air but no matter how much breaths he took in, it wouldn't stop the constricting in his chest, making it so hard to breath...

Sasuke swallowed deeply as he slowly opened his eyes halfway. He felt sick. His stomach churning relentlessly and then had a sudden urge to puke when his blurry vision landed on the back of his bloody hand. _'Naruto's blood...'_ he thought solemnly, the sun dried leaves crinkled beneath his hands as he dug his nails into the ground and gripped dirt and leaves within his grasp, while his body convulsed and emptied his stomach on the ground.

He lifted his arm to his mouth and wiped the mess off of his chin with his sleeve. A tear fell down his pale cheek silently as he stared blankly at the contents of his stomach. He then lifted his bloodied hand to wipe the tear and sweat away but just before it touch his skin he realized what he was about to do. And stopped his hand in mid-air, slowly moving his dull onyx eyes over to the half dried blood caking on the back of his hand.

He unconsciously flexed his hand, _'I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it...'_ he denied in his mind over and over as he watched the drying blood move with the muscles of his hand. He rose on wobbly legs and began to run clumsily forward. Ignoring the sickness he still felt churning in his stomach.

He just had to get away...far away from what he did...

Silent tears ran down his face and with each tear he shed, he felt like a part of his soul was leaving from where it belonged. Dripping and soaking into the dirt below, returning it back to the earth. He lifted and used his arms to poorly shield his body from low hanging tree branches. Tearing the black sleeves of his shirt and inflicting small scratches across his arms. And as small lines of blood appeared and stained his shirt sleeves, he stumbled again but regained his footing quickly and kept going.

He couldn't deal with this...all of this was too much for him to handle at once...

He felt like he was cracking, on the verge of breaking...and he knew if he stopped running that he would break into a thousand pieces... Because he couldn't understand how he could do that to Naruto, to the person he claimed to love so much. But if he loved him, how could he hurt him like that? To strike him out of anger...But then again, if he didn't love him, it wouldn't hurt so much that he felt like he was being squeezed to death from the inside out.

No matter how much he wanted to keep moving, his feet subconsciously slowed as the crack within himself began to lengthen, sending pain shooting throughout himself. A sob caught in his throat, his feet halting in taking anymore steps as he completely shattered. He brutally dug his fingers in his hair and screamed out from the crushing feeling that was consuming him. Then his body collapse on all fours to the forest floor.

The flood of tears that he's been unsuccessfully trying to hold back, he let freely flow. The salty liquid endlessly cascaded down his cheeks while broken sobs escaped from his throat, filling the surrounding atmosphere with sorrowful cries...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Itachi helped the battered Naruto up off the ground, flinging one arm over each of their shoulders so he could lean against them. Crimson blood seeped from the blond's face from various wounds and either dripped to his bare chest or to the ground as they headed back into the house.

Tara trailed back a couple of steps, taking a quick glance at Sasuke when he bolted toward the forest. She stared in that direction for a moment, her eyes filled with a distinct sadness before she brought her attention back at the matter at hand and quickly followed the others inside.

They entered the house and immediately went to the kitchen and to the sink. Shikamaru glanced up from what he was reading to see Naruto's condition. When he saw that he was still alive, he went back to reading with a barely audible mutter of, "Troublesome..."

Jiraiya and Itachi removed Naruto's arms from their shoulders and let him steady himself against the counter. He wobbled a little, then leaned most of his weight on his arms. Already feeling his face swell from the damage that was caused.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on that little prick..." ranted Jiraiya lowly. His eyes glaring menacingly at the innocent flooring.

Naruto leaned over the sink and spit a good amount of blood out of his mouth before he could say, "Ero-Sennin, it's my own fault that I'm like this. I didn't fight back..." his voice holding no resentment or anything in that matter, it was just blank. While his sapphire orb in his non-swollen eye was dull and distant, like he was lost and trying to find his way.

He turned on the tap, smearing some blood on the handle, while Tara checked for any internal damage. There was some damage in his stomach area but much of it was already mostly healed. She raised her hand higher, just below the ribcage, to make sure that the build-up was undisturbed.

After letting out a sigh of relief the build-up was undisturbed, she moved to work on the wounds adorning his face. But her hand was gently swatted away, "Don't waste your chakra Tara. You know I'll be healed completely in half an hour."

She huffed indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you fight back, Taichou? He could of killed you if we didn't step in." she asked, ignoring what he said a moment before, as she stilled healed some wounds discreetly.

Placing his hands underneath the flowing water, he cupped them together and filled the hand made bowl with the cool liquid. He bent low and splashed the water within his hands on his face, cleaning off the blood. "Cause I hurt him...so, he has all the right to hurt me..." he said as he watched his diluted blood go down the drain.

Itachi shook his head with a audible sigh escaping his lips. "He wasn't the only one that got hurt in that situation." he stated blandly, not liking the logic that always seems to come out a little twisted from that blond head of his.

More blood seeped out of the wounds and out of his nose when he said, "No, but I'm the reason why he got hurt..." The coppery taste within his mouth became too much again, so he bent back down and spit more blood into the metal sink. "I'm just wondering how he figured out about 'Tachi?" quickly changing the subject to something else.

Jiraiya looked away sheepishly and scratched the side of his face at the same time. "Well...that's kind of my fault..." he reluctantly admitted, causing three heads to turn in his direction. "What!" he exclaimed, "He knew about the brat..." swinging his hand in Naruto's direction before he continued, "...so I thought he knew about Itachi too!"

Naruto turned back to the sink, a part of him not really caring. His heart was hurting, and it was a hurt that couldn't be healed with a green glowing hand. It was deep and the wound was only cutting deeper the more he hurt the raven. "Oh well, he was gonna figure it out eventually." his voice low and solemn, he then splashed more water on his face to wash off the newly accumulated blood.

His ears picked upped the hasty footsteps entering the house and murmurs of, "What the hell..." then his eyes snapped up when the appearances of Ryutaro and Hikko came running into the dining room.

"Did you know that..." began Ryutaro with his thumb pointing behind him and in the direction of the destroyed front door, but once he caught sight of Naruto's battered face, he froze for a moment while Hikko gasped at his appearance. Naruto waited a moment and mentally counted down the seconds before Ryutaro exploded loudly, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Uchiha." Jiraiya stated simply.

"UCHIHA!" his voice showing the disbelief he felt that Sasuke did that kind of damage to someone he was suppose to love. How could he? "That's it! That dipshit is off my likable list! Where the fuck is he?!" whipping his head in all directions to find the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto scoffed and ignored the recent outburst to correct the white haired sannin, "It's what happens when you get your ass kicked."

Ryutaro snapped his head to Naruto and exclaimed, "You _don't_ get your ass kicked!"

"I do when I let it..." he said as he walked out of the kitchen and toward the exit of the dining room. "I gonna go and get cleaned up and changed." he informed over his shoulder at the others. When he passed Hikko on his way out, she asked worriedly, "Are you sure you're alright Naru-chan?"

He gave her a nod and a soft smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." but right when he said that, some blood decided to trail itself down the side of his face. _'Ohhh, perfect timing...'_ he thought sarcastically. He wiped the _bad timing_ blood away with his hand, causing some of the red liquid to smear across his cheek and he reassured Hikko again the he was fine before she would go on and on about it.

Ryutaro gave Jiraiya and Itachi a look for letting that happen to the blond in the first place, even though they couldn't see said look from under his dragon mask, he was still giving a pretty nasty one.

"Yo brat!" yelled Jiraiya to Naruto, just remembering the reason why he was here in the first place. He moved around the kitchen counter and to the archway of the dining room's exist.

Naruto stood still halfway up the stairs in mid-step, his expression slightly annoyed as he looked at the older man. "When you're done, I need to speak with you about a idea Tsunade planned up for the protection of the chuunin exams." Naruto nodded his head weakly, then ascended the rest of the way up the stairs.

As Jiraiya turned on his heels, he said to anyone willing. "Someone has to get the Uchiha. He has to be here for this conversation since he's the Anbu Captain."

"Ohhh! I'll get him!" volunteered Ryutaro immediately with a twisted grin on his features as he cracked his knuckles. Having an unreachable inch to beat the guy for a few minutes.

"No, I will get him." stated Tara, her tone not leaving any move for Ryutaro to argue. Which, the latter visibly deflated and began to sulk, he never got to have any fun. _'Dammit...'_

* * *

It was eerie silent while Tara made her way through the forest where Sasuke's chakra signature was coming from. The leaves beneath her feet making crinkling noises with each step she took. Her cloak billowing slightly with the small wind blowing through the area, cooling the over-heated atmosphere of the summer heat.

At first, when she saw that Sasuke had hurt Naruto out of anger, she was angry at him for doing such a thing to her Captain...but then she felt ashamed for feeling that. She had no right to judge, not when her past actions were almost the same as his. But unlike him, she went a lot further than just battering her love. So she could understand, that if the circumstances were overwhelming, that you could hurt the one you loved most. Possibly hurt them to the point of no return...

And she knew that Naruto understood too. The reason why he didn't or couldn't blame Sasuke for acting the way he did. Because of certain circumstances, he too caused pain to the one he loved. Maybe not physically but he hurt him none the less. And then his _strange_ logic came up with the solution that if Sasuke hurts him back, that it would even out of what he did to the raven. Which in the end, only hurt the youngest Uchiha more.

She sighed deeply, feeling sympathy for the two lovers that only seem to hurt each other. But she hoped that they didn't go down the same dark path that she blindly took. Which Sasuke was so close to walking down, that it scared her. She didn't want to see it happen to them. Because she was almost certain that if he went down that path as blindly as he was hurting Naruto, than it wouldn't of just destroyed one life...but two.

And she didn't want either of them to become like her. To become so blind by the raging emotions within yourself that you kill your own lover...

Tara was brought out of her depressing thoughts when she spotted a figure crouched against a tree in the distance. And her heart tugged at the sight. He had his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms encircling them, his forehead resting limply on his knees. Like a scared child hiding from a monster lurking in the dark.

She carefully closed the distance that was between them, being cautious not to step on anything that would startle the raven. Which if startling happened, it could result in him instinctively attacking the possible threat. Meaning her...

"Uchiha-san..." her voice sounding small and wavered slightly.

When she didn't get any reply or any kind of movement from him, she bent down and hesitantly lifted her hand toward him. Planning on tapping his shoulder to see if he was asleep or not. But before her hand got even an inch closer to him, he spoke coldly, "Leave me alone." Which startled her, and here she was worried that she would startle him. Heh...how things work out...

She brought her back and rested it with her other hand on her bent knees. "If it'll help any, Taichou is going to be fine. He's already healing."

Sasuke continued to stare blankly at his clothed legs. _'No it didn't help...'_ It didn't change the fact that he hurt his dobe. _His_ dobe...he shouldn't be his...Naruto wouldn't even have to heal anything if it wasn't for him. No...he can't be his...not after this...

"Leave me alone." he repeated to the older female. Who, upon hearing this again, stood up and stared intently down at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but you don't have the time to sulk out here alone. You're needed in a discussion about the protection of the chuunin exams." she spoke evenly and all business like.

_'That would involve seeing Naruto...'_ he thought dejectedly. Then said firmly, "No." In all its plain and simple form.

Tara was surprised that he was going to ignore his duties but wasn't surprised by the fact that he didn't really want to see Naruto at this time. Not right after what happened, its understandable that he needed some time to get his emotions in order...but unfortunately for him, time wasn't currently on his side.

A sorrowful expression crossed her features at the thought that he had to deal with all these things that were destroying everything that he thought he knew. But he didn't have time to deal with them at his own leisure. He had duties to take care of...

"I have no right to say this, but as Anbu Captain you have to put your emotions aside and deal with them on your own personal time. But right now is not that time, so you need to get back to your house and get cleaned up and have a discussion about the chuunin exams with my Taichou. If you want to or not."

She half expected him to lashed out at her to some degree. But that never happened. He merely stood and began walking in the direction of his house without a single word or any kind of emotion crossing his face. She stood still, watching his figure walked almost like a robot. All of his steps seemed to be lifeless and lacked their usual arrogance they used to hold in their strides.

Another wind billowed her cloak as she began to tread back to the house. Right behind the youngest Uchiha...

* * *

Sasuke stepped through the back door of his house, inwardly praying to any God that would listen, that Naruto wasn't sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. He knew he had to see Naruto eventually, more like within the next ten minutes, but he didn't want to see him when he himself looked like the walking dead. Either way, he will probably still look like the walking dead, but at least after a shower and a change of clothes, he'll be a clean walking dead. Without the puke bits, dirt and...someone else's blood smeared all over him.

He walked into the dining room with Tara close behind. And thanked whatever God that listened that Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight. Because the people that were in the room were Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Itachi--to his displeasure but he didn't have the energy to pissed right now--and two other people he wasn't familiar with.

One was a female with fiery red hair that fell to the middle of her back in waves and vibrant golden eyes. And the other was a male with short unruly, pure white hair and deep-almost navy blue eyes. But even though he didn't recognize their faces, he recognized their black cloaks as being Akuma.

Once his presence was known, the male with white hair immediately bolted into a standing position from his chair. Which, with such a sudden action, made the wooden chair he was sitting in topple to the floor. His eyes were to almost slits from how fierce he was glaring at the raven. But before he could shout any kind of profanities in Sasuke's direction, Itachi, who was sitting in the seat next to him, gripped his arm in a vice grip. Ordering lowly with a hint of painful repercussions if he disobeyed, "Sit down and be quiet."

The male snapped his slitted eyes to the oldest Uchiha with slight disgust in their depths. "Itachi!" he growled out at the older male.

Said older male gave a _hell of a lot more deadly_ glare at the white haired male. Who knew better than to do anything to piss the eldest Uchiha off, so he reluctantly backed down and turned to roughly grab his fallen chair. He placed his chair upright and sat upon it like a child throwing a tantrum. But of course he didn't do all this without sending one last glare at Sasuke and then to continually stare heatedly at him.

Sasuke continued around the table, giving a quick glance at Itachi as a silent thanks of sorts without even realizing it. Itachi, in return, gave a curt nod in acknowledgment.

Once Sasuke was out of the dining room and could be heard ascending the stairs, the red head female asked, "Are you sure we should let him go up there alone with Naru-chan up there too?" concern showing in her voice. Part of her couldn't really blame the Uchiha for his actions but she also couldn't dismiss that he didn't do them either. Which caused her to worry for one of her best friends.

"He didn't try to kill Itachi-san again so I think he should be fine." stated Tara with her arms crossed and staring back and forth between Ryutaro and Hikko, who had their masks and hoods off. But before she could comment on this, Ryutaro burst out yelling, "HE TRIED TO KILL ITACHI TOO!!" while slamming his balled up fist on the wooden table.

The volume of his voice echoed throughout the house and reached the ears of Sasuke, who was undressing and preparing to get into his western style shower. He stalled in his movements and closed his eyes with regret flowing in his veins. It wasn't the fact that he tried to kill Itachi, he could care less about him but it was the 'too' part of the outburst that affected him more than anything.

It meant that he didn't just hurt Naruto, he attempted to kill him. To snuff out that fire within those sapphire orbs with his own hands. And he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he would of done just that if someone didn't stop him.

If someone didn't stop him...

Something wet hit the back of his bloodied hand, then ran down to the side and drop to the tile floor. He lifted his other hand to his pale cheek and felt wetness. _'When did I start crying again?'_ he wondered as he let his hand go limp by his side. And here he thought he ran out of tears to cry.

He gave a emotionless chuckle, _'Everything just wants to prove me wrong lately...'_


	12. Crossroads

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twelve

**Crossroads**

Naruto sat on the floor with his back leaning against his closed door. His knees were slightly bent while his eyes stared unseeing up at the ceiling. Wondering how he was going to keep on doing this. How he was going to survive when emotions were running through him that were trying to break him down into the mess he was in when he left. He didn't want to deal with these emotions. Not when he thought he buried them so deep that they couldn't be reached again.

But he was wrong. So wrong...

They weren't buried, just expertly ignored. Ignored to the point where he thought they didn't even exist anymore. These emotions, a part of him wanted to get rid of them...so badly he wanted to stripped them from his being and be emotionless. It would be so much easier than to deal with this pain that was coursing through him like acid eating away at his insides. If only he could make it stop...

But he was foolish to think he could. He was human, well...partly but with human emotions non the less. Though with these human emotions also came with this suffocating feeling when they were stimulated negatively. And it hurt. Oh god did it hurt...

Silent tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as he tried to will everything away. To push back everything into the empty void within him but it was pointless. He couldn't ignore them this time, not with the one that was stimulating his emotions was so close that he wanted to lose himself in him again. To selfishly take what he wanted for years.

He felt Sasuke's chakra ascending the stairs and he closed his eyes as another wave of painful emotions racked through his body. A sob caught in his throat as he brought his legs closer to his chest. His sensitive ears listening to the soft footsteps of the other as he got closer to the door to his bedroom.

When Sasuke stopped in front of his closed door, he held his breath. Hoping he wouldn't knock, he couldn't face him at this very moment. But when he continued to his own room he was relieved, letting the breath he was deliberately holding out. He lifted a shaky hand and ran it through his blond and red locks. Trying his damnedest not to pull those strands out by their roots. To cause some of his own physical pain to get rid of the emotional.

He shook his head roughly to get rid of the thought and let his hand fall to the floor limply. Oh how he felt pathetic right about now. But he wondered if he actually cared or not. And one answer came to mind, _'Nope.'_ he didn't give a shit.

* * *

Sasuke reluctantly opened his door and left his room. Clad in his Anbu uniform with his wolf mask hanging off his hip. He would of rather stay within it's walls until Akuma left Konoha but as Tara put it, he's Anbu Captain and had shit to take care of. Though she didn't use the word _shit_. But then again, he was so out of it that she could of said that Itachi was currently in a pink tutu and performing some form of a chicken dance, and he probably wouldn't of cared one bit. Even if it would have been interesting to see such a thing.

But then he wonders if such a thing took place--which is one in a billion chance--if he would be able to pull a camera from _god knows_ where and take a picture like many of his fan girls that he's come across. Or more accurately they have come across him. Over the years, he's found it quite intriguing where those girls hide those cameras on their beings. Because it wasn't like they didn't try and wear the smallest of clothes, so where did they put it?

He mentally shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts. His mind _must_ be fried, especially if he's thinking of Itachi in a pink tutu. That's creepy and will probably give him nightmares. His steps unconsciously stopped in front of Naruto's room. _'I wonder if he's in there or already downstairs?' _he thought before checking for himself and found Naruto still within the room.

He swallowed deeply, time seemed to stop existing as he stared at the woodgrain of the door. His hand subconsciously rose to the wood, inching toward it like it was something that shouldn't be touch. But his hand jerked away quickly like it was just burnt when he was about to put his hand upon the door. He pulled himself out of his daze and hastily went down the stairs before Naruto decided that would be a good time to step out. And he didn't think if he could take having a one on one confrontation with the blond right now.

By the time he entered the dining room, his stoic mask was firmly in place and hopefully stayed in place when Naruto came down. All the people--except Shikamaru--who were sitting around the kitchen table stopped their chatter and turned their heads to him. Two of the stares were actually glares from Jiraiya and the white haired male, who he was guessing was Ryutaro.

Another female was positioned by Shikamaru at the table that he didn't recognize. Her hair was a pale lilac color that fell to the end of her rear and it was loosely french braided with a black hair tie holding the braid in place, and her eyes shown a soft purple. He could see a chain around her neck that disappeared underneath her cloak and a golden band on her left ring finger. She gave the youngest Uchiha a gentle smile and at that moment he knew that this woman was Tara.

He gave a curt nod to her as he walked around the table to the wall that Naruto threw him against earier that day. He leant his body against it and crossed his arms over his chest as casually as he could get his body to look. He's managed to perfect this art, to make his body look the complete opposite of what he was feeling. Though right about now he wants to run and hide somewhere dark without any other presences.

But no he has to be _here_--so near to the one that's tearing him up--trying to act fine when he wasn't.

Sasuke pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. If he was going to survive through this day, he had to not think about anything. To keep his mind blank, just like he keeps his face impassive. Too bad his heart doesn't take the hint though...

Ryutaro's index finger was tapping on the table in an annoying way. His chin resting in his other hand as he forced his head to remain forward, so he wouldn't glare at the youngest Uchiha behind him and to his left. _'The guy has some nerve to come out here like he did nothing wrong.'_ he growled within his mind as his teeth grinded against each other.

The tapping finger of Ryutaro was being watched intently by the red headed Hikko, who sat right across the table from the white haired Akuma member. She patiently waited for the other to stop the annoying tapping himself but when he only continued like it wasn't bothering anyone, she lunged across the table and slammed her hands firmly on the hand with that moving finger.

"What the fuck!" yelled a highly startled Ryutaro, effectively bringing him out of his vengeful thoughts about a certain young Uchiha.

Hikko remained sprawled over the table as the older male attempted to pull his hand out from underneath hers. But she was relentless, "If you do not stop that damn tapping, I'll cut that finger off!" she threatened to the other quite loudly.

Ryutaro sneered back, "Hikko, let go of my hand! It's my fucking finger, I can tap it anyway I like!" Trying to pull his hand out again.

"It won't be for long!" retorted the red head, letting one of her hands let go of the other's hand and reached down under her cloak to one of her weapon's pouches.

_'She wouldn't dare!'_ he thought franticly at her movement to her weapons for something sharp. "I swear if you cut my fucking finger off bitch...!" but unfortunately, he only managed to cut himself off one word too late. He cautiously glanced at Hikko and gulped when he felt the killing intent coming off of the young girl. _'Oh shit...'_

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she growled out through clenched teeth. Her nails from the hand that was still on the other's, digging in his skin.

Jiraiya, who was sitting in the chair on the right side of Ryutaro, scooted his chair further away from the boy. He knew full well what would happen next and he didn't want to get caught in the deadly line of fire. _'You would think he would of learned after the first time...poor--stupid--boy...'_

Itachi also put some distance from the two while Tara, who was sitting two chairs from the red head, lowered her head into her hand. Wondering why those two couldn't go at least one day without fighting with each other. Shikamaru sat on the other side of Tara, lazily flipping over yet another piece of paper and reading the next one underneath. _'Oh what a tedious job this is...'_ oblivious or just plain ass ignoring the ominous aura coming from his left.

"N-N-Now H-Hikko, calm d-down. Y-You know I-I..." That was all he managed to stutter out before Hikko lifted herself up on her arms and latched herself over the table, tackling Ryutaro to the floor. "AHHHHHH!!" came a very girly scream from under Hikko. "SOMEONE GET HER OFF!!"

Sasuke glanced over at the fighting duo on the floor. Currently Hikko was straddling Ryutaro's waist with her hands loosely around his throat, mainly she was shaking him violently. While Ryutaro had his hands around her wrists, muttering, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" his lip was already split with blood dripping from the wound and down his chin while his face had several scratches adorning it.

He was so caught up with watching the two fight that he didn't notice the extra presence that entered and stood in the archway of the dining room. Until, "Are those two fighting _again_?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. This caused Sasuke to snapped his attention from them to the blond across the room. His heart aching and his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of him.

Naruto wore a loose sleeveless blood red shirt with a large black kanji character for 'nine' on the back, another pair of dark blue jeans and black ninja sandals. His right arm was covered completely with a clean sealing wrap while his other hand had a sterling silver fox ring adorning his index finger. His black Akuma cloak and mask were being held in his hand. But what got Sasuke most was that there was hardly any damage down to the blond. It's not like he wanted more damage down to the other but...shouldn't there be...?

His nose that was previously broken, was almost completely healed, there was only a small ache at the moment. Most of the swelling that occurred to his face was mostly or completely gone. The only visible damage that was left was minor bruising and a few light scratches. But nothing that won't be healed shortly, if only the wounds that were hurting within could be healed like that. If only Kyuubi could heal those as easily as he does the physical...

Upon hearing her Captain's voice, she stopped her brutal harassment on the male beneath her and popped her head up, turning her head to him and exclaimed cheerfully, "Naru-chan!" her anger completely taking a one-eighty as she took her hands off of Ryutaro's neck. Which the latter breathed out "Thank god..." He took in deep breaths while glaring at the red head's back as she rose from her position on his lap.

She laced her fingers behind her lower back and innocently twirled half-way 'round, 'accidentally' kicking Ryutaro in the side of his face with her raised right foot. "Are you alright Naru-chan?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side to look behind Hikko. "Better than Ryutaro." Who was using his hand to clutch to his now bruising cheek while murmuring obesities to the girl's back. She lifted her hand and waved the condition of Ryutaro off like it was nothing. "Maa maa Naru-chan, no reason to worry yourself over that _jerk_." her voice and eyes hardening when the last word was said.

"Jeez, crazy woman." muttered Ryutaro as he pushed himself up off the floor and onto his feet, using his hand to dab at his bleeding lip.

Hikko swirled on the her heels upon hearing what he said and snapped, "What was that!"

The other immediately clammed up, stuttering, "N-N-Nothing..."

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Wise choice, man." he was trying to act like everything was normal--to bring back up a mask that was shattered over six years ago. Attempting to put those pieces back together with a low-binding glue. It wasn't going to happen. Especially when the pieces were hundreds, maybe thousands.

He walked over to the chair by Tara but his damn eyes went against his will and before he sat down, he took a brief glance at Sasuke. And what he saw, the deep guilt--pain and betrayal in those depths, tempted him to the bone to go over there and comfort him in anyway he could. He even found that his body was twitching to do just that. He tightened his hands into fists and broke the eye contact, forcefully lowering himself into the chair and placing his cloak and mask on his lap.

Sasuke's eyes remained on the blond as Hikko and Ryutaro--after picking his chair back up for the second time that day--and settled themselves down in their seats. He was using all his will to keep his face impassive and uncaring. Just being in the same room with him after everything thats happened and seeing all those emotions that passed through his sapphire orbs, it was overwhelming. He hated feeling like this--feeling so weak. Letting his emotions overtake his senses...

Tara reached into one of her pouches and brought out a couple of pills. She made sure she got the right ones before raising her hand to Naruto, "Here Taichou." He took them in his own hand with a small smile. Then brought his hand to his mouth and threw the pills within as he snapped his head back, so the pills would end up at the back of his throat. He moved them around for a second before swallowing them easily.

Sasuke watched the whole interaction with interest. _'Was there something wrong with him?'_ he worriedly asked himself and then felt stupid about it. Of course there was something wrong. He just beat the crap out of him 'bout forty-five minutes ago.

Nooo, it can't be that. For one he almost looks completely healed and two, he took pills way before what he did. _'Then what's wrong with him...?'_

Jiraiya leaned forward with his on the table. "Well brat, can we get down to business?"

"Not yet!" exclaimed Naruto as a fox grin spread across features. "We have to reintroduce ourselves! Since Uchiha only knows the other three of Akuma by their mission names." He looked at Ryutaro, "Want to go first Ryutaro?"

"Like hell I want to go first! That damn pri...rgfff..." he was suddenly cut off from a hard kick in his left shin from Naruto. He groaned loudly and lowered his head to the surface of the table while clutching his hands to his--now bruising--shin. "So Ryutaro, what was that?" the blond asked with sickening innocence. Ryutaro's head tilted up so he could glare fire at Naruto as he growled out, "Takimaru Miki"

Naruto only grinned back at the fuming male. _'Thought he would see it my way.' _

_'Takimaru Miki?'_ thought Sasuke, _'He's in the bingo book. An S-Class missing nin from Kusagakure(1). He killed thirty-six men before departing from his village.' _

"Oohiro Kyoko!" exclaimed Hikko.

_'Hmmm...never heard of her...' _

Tara rose from her chair and bowed respectfully, "Ishikawa Ruri."

Sasuke looked in her direction as she sat back down in her chair, his face remaining impassive but inside he was shocked--that she was that woman. _'S-Class missing nin from Kirigakure(2). She killed the daimyo of her country. Her...husband.' _With such a gentle demeanor, he could hardly believe it.

"Alright! I don't I have to warn you Uchiha..." he began as he cocked his head towards Sasuke. "...That our real names aren't to be said outside of these walls. That's unless you're in front of Baa-chan with only the people that know about us. If that's not the case then I'll advise you keep your mouth shut. The consequence isn't that..." he paused as his smug features dropped. All the while, the glaring eyes of the other bored into his own. "...pleasant." he finally finished, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't give him any reason to do anything to him.

"So..." directing his attention back to Jiraiya, "What's this plan for the chuunin exams?" The serious tone he acquired while addressing Sasuke remaining.

"Now, remember brat that I'm only the messenger. If you want to bitch about this plan, do so to Tsunade. Because the way I heard her tell it, you're doing it one way or another. So, don't blame me..."

Naruto rudely interrupted the older sannin. "Are you gonna tell us sometime this year?"

Jiraiya huffed indignantly, grumbling incoherently things under his breath before he explained, "Well, as you should know, Cho is entering the chuunin exams this year." Naruto nodded, already knowing this knowledge.

"And with this other knowledge..." pointing his index finger at the boxes and stacks of folders scatter around. "She wants you, Ruri and the Uchiha to disguise yourselves and become a three man team. So you can enter the chuunin exams." By the time he finished his sentence, the older man had a wide grin on his features.

Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a long moment before bursting out laughing, causing a few weird gazes to redirect to him. "This is some kind of joke!" he blurted out between fits of laughter. But when Jiraiya's features didn't change, his own went flat in an instant. "This isn't a joke..."

The older male shook his head no, which caused Naruto's head to slam down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with that old hag?!" he yelled mostly to his legs before his head lifted back up. "Has she gone completely insane?! No!" bringing his hand up and blatantly pointing at Jiraiya. "She was drunk!"

"Naruto, it's a good idea." stated Itachi blankly.

Naruto whipped his head in the older Uchiha's direction, surprising a few people that he survived it, and snapped, "I know that it's a good idea!" then mumbled, "But it doesn't mean I can't complain about it..." This wasn't gonna go well. Not with being in such close proximity with Sasuke for that long. At least here, he can lock himself within his temporary room. In the chuunin exams, there is no escaping...

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly at the prospect at spending that much time with the blond, with absolutely no way out. He's already gone through the exams once, he knew that the whole team was better off if they stay together and didn't stray from one another. This especially counted during the second part of the exams. But fuck, he only had less than a week to sort everything out before the exams started. And he couldn't go against the Hokage. He wasn't even close to being in her good graces to even think of doing that.

Jiraiya discreetly lowered his hand to his pocket and brought something out. "Hey brat!" Catching the blond's attention from his moping. "Catch!" He threw the item within his hand toward the blond. Who caught it with ease. Naruto looked down at the navy cloth protruding from the sides of his hands and already knew what was within his grasp. He opened his closed hand and was met with the metal plate of a Konoha's headband.

He glared and growled at the offending piece of metal. "Why can't we be from Suna?" he asked through clenched teeth. He didn't want to wear this thing again. Once he took it off those years ago, he officially stopped being a Konoha shinobi. And like hell was he gonna put his loyalty back into this wretched village.

"Because all of Suna's applicants for the exams have already been turned in and since it's past the due date for any new one, it would look too suspicious. That means brat, that you're now stuck with being a Konoha shinobi!"

But Naruto was only half listening to what the older sannin said, the reason for this was because he was intently eying this particular part of the metal plate. _'Do I know that knick?' _His eyes narrowed at it. _'I think I know that knick.' _He moved his narrowed eyes to Jiraiya. "This wouldn't happen to be..." trailing off as Jiraiya's grin grew.

The latter chuckled merrily, "Yup! Your old headband!"

Naruto dropped the headband onto the table like it was something disgusting that shouldn't be touched. "I knew that knick was familiar! I can't believe Sarutobi-jiji kept it!" He lifted his hand toward it and cautiously poked it with his finger. Half-expecting it to jump or something.

"Why wouldn't he brat!" the other blurted out as he brought out another brand knew headband, then tossing it to Ruri. She caught the headband with her left hand, bringing the metal closer to her to get a better look. Like Naruto, Ruri had no interest in giving her loyalty to any village. She was very reluctant about doing this particular plan to begin with. It involved putting on a headband, which was like a ball and chain for her...

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Miki to Naruto, who was still prodding his headband. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he sarcastically asked as he gave the headband another poke. "I'm waiting to see if the thing will up and attack." This resulted in Miki giving the blond a _you finally lost it_ look.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. But he knew that this was Naruto's way to deal with nervous situations. And anything that involves Sasuke makes him extremely nervous. "Then what are the rest of us going to be doing?" his asked in his monotone voice.

"Patrolling the area, making sure nothing seems out of the ordinary...ect, ect..." the sannin answered lazily.

"Hmn." _'That was very detailed...' _

Naruto stopped his poking of his old headband and opted in leaning back in his chair to stare at it, with his arms crossed as his teeth nibbled on his inner cheek. He took a quick glance at Sasuke to wager the other's reaction. Which as he expected wasn't much. The stoic boy was merely staring blankly in front of him. But he couldn't really say much, now could he, since he was staring blankly at his headband. His head suddenly perked up as his ears twitched slightly. Then he audibly sniffed the air.

Team Akuma instantly went stiff at their Captain's action and reached for their weapons pouches. It was an automatic reaction, since Naruto would always be the first to know if an enemy was near.

"Taichou...?"

Naruto's brows furrowed, _'Hmm...now why is Gaara and the others here this early?' _

* * *

1) **Kusagakure**-Hidden Grass

2) **Kirigakure**-Hidden Mist


	13. Half Empty

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirteen

**Half Empty**

"Taichou.....?" began Ruri, catching Naruto's attention, "Is something the matter?"

It took Naruto a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Oh no...." Causing the rest of his team to relax with those words. "....just Gaara and the others are here." he finished just as he heard a female voice from the entrance to the house. "Either Uchiha is redecorating or....." the female trailed off as his ears picked up wood breaking underneath several pairs of feet.

"This early!" exclaimed Kyoko, excitement clearly showing in her voice at seeing them again.

The blond nodded absentmindedly when the steps got closer and closer to the archway to the dining room. He leaned back and tilted his chair to balance on its two back legs as he turned his head to the archway, expecting their appearances to be made within the next few seconds.

The rest of Akuma and Jiraiya also turned their attentions to the archway, already sensing the group's chakra. Even Sasuke was looking--or more like glaring and there could be a deep throated growl involved too--at the entrance but for different reasons than the others. He was not fond of the red head, actually it was more like he loathed the young man. But thanks to him being the Kazekage, he had to be polite or as polite as he could be while scowling and glaring at the same time.

Neji walked within the dining room first, wearing his Anbu uniform with his mask positioned on the side of his head. He bowed respectfully to the group before leaning against the kitchen counter behind Naruto.

A young man with blood red hair and emerald green eyes was the next to enter and he stood in the archway of the dining room. His attire consisting of a long dark brown--buttoned up trench coat with variant loose hanging straps around his waist, which held many weapons pouches and a miniature version of his gourd; dark brown pants with large pockets adorning the sides and black shinobi sandals. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves and his entire attire having numerous straps and buckles in different places.

Upon seeing the extremely emotionless man, a grin spread across the blond's features. "Yo, Gaara! What brin--" but he cut himself off when he caught sight of a small brunette boy trying to squeeze his way through between Gaara's unrelenting leg and the wall. Upon seeing the boy his drowning spirit lifted from the darkness that it's been surrounded by for the past day. Even if it's only for the time being, at least he could breath better.

Once the boy managed to fit through an almost impossible space, he immediately ran for Naruto, yelling, "Aniki!" with his arms outstretch--a silent meaning that said, _pick me up or suffer from a full blown whine tantrum_. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blueish-gray wolf on the front, khaki shorts and white tennis shoes. When the boy was within arm reach of the blond, he took the last few steps in a leap through the air.

The boy's chocolate brown eyes sparkled brightly when Naruto leaned down and caught the four year old in midair. He happily chuckled as Naruto dramatically lifted him high in the air before setting him down on his lap, causing in his mask and cloak to fall to the floor. The boy, upon being safely settled, attached himself to the blonds midsection."I missed Aniki!" he exclaimed as Naruto ruffled the brunette's soft hair affectionately. "Missed you too brat."

This caused the boy to indignantly sit back, cross his arms over his small chest and pout. "I'm not a brat, Aniki."

"Bull!" yelled a female voice from slightly behind Gaara. Causing Shikamaru to lift his head from his work upon hearing the voice and mentally groaned at the prospect of dealing with this troublesome woman. But that didn't stop the fluttering feeling from appearing in the pit of his stomach though.

She came into view, revealing that the voice belonged to none other than Temari. Who roughly pushed past her younger brother and stood glaring at the young boy with her hands on her hips. "You brat! Sitting there and lying to him like that! You have no idea what he does when you're not there!"

Naruto directed his attention back to the small boy on his lap with a false strict look and said in a equally false stern voice, "Kyosuke." Who had the decency to look regretful. But then Naruto's features broke from the sternness and back into a mischievous grin. He lowered his face close to him and whispered, "Did you do everything I suggested you to?"

Kyosuke wildly grinned up to the other. "Yup!"

"That's my little guy!" Naruto exclaimed lowly as he discreetly brought the palm of his hand forward. Which the boy took notice and gave a not too discreet high five.

An inhuman growl was issued from Temari at the knowledge that Naruto had something to do with _the_ prank that involved turning her hair pink and her body purple. _'Oh, he's so dead!'_ she thought just before she let out a war cry of, "Naruto!" then charged at the blond. Who in turn, coward from the woman and screamed, "Kyosuke save me!"

Ruri sighed deeply, "You know we're gonna have another Taichou on our hands before we know it. Kyosuke-kun is already so much trouble." her statement directed at Itachi across from her.

Itachi merely smirked, knowing that what she said was true. Kyosuke tried his best to be like his 'Aniki', pulling off some impressive pranks for a four year old. It would have been to the point of being cute, if that little brat didn't pull a couple on himself. And even being at the shinobi level that he's at, he didn't see those _little_ pranks coming. Damn brat was good. Hmpf, he should be. He's learning from one of the best pranksters that he's known.

Sasuke watched the interaction between the boy named Kyosuke and Naruto, who the brunette called 'Aniki'. He remembered that the youngest jinchuuriki's name was Kyosuke, and obviously this boy was it. He didn't know what to think about the two's relationship or how the blond's face lit up when he set his eyes upon the young boy. Like a parent would their child or a close older brother would their little brother. And he didn't know if he liked it or not......

Because all this time--all this time he's been living this other life, while forgetting and leaving his old one behind. And now this other life is being flaunted in front of him. Painfully taunting him that he's part of the old life that Naruto wanted no part in again.

What was he suppose to do? There was a small part of him that wanted to forget the blond in front of him. But he wished that before he even knew that he was even alive and it never did any good then, so why would it do anything now that he knows he's alive and breathing. Because he knew--he knew no matter how many times he wished that he never met or laid his eyes upon the blond, he knew that Naruto was the only one that he wanted to love.

So, what was he suppose to do?

Another girl entered the dining room with black hair that was cut just above her ears and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing an elaborate soft tan kimono that reached to mid-thigh with blood red designs decorating the material, a green obi with the bow tied in the back, black fingerless gloves that reach to her forearms, black shin length pants with mesh material at the bottom of the pant legs and black shinobi sandals. Several weapons pouches were tied on her being and her hitai-ate of Suna was tied around her neck.

She smiled brightly when she saw her sensei trying to beat up Naruto while Kyosuke--who she considered her little brother--trying to protect the blond from the angry female. "Temari-sensei, already trying to kill Naru-nii-chan!" she said in a cute voice as she bounced her way forward to the three, who were barely keeping themselves upright on the one chair they were wrestling on.

Two other boys entered the dining room after the girl and leaned against the right wall by the archway, officially making the room that was only meant to hold a table and ten chairs over crowded.

The boy that had orange-red hair, which was cut short and spiked slightly to the sides, and the same colored eyes--greeted Miki with a slang handshake before leaning against the wall. He wore a sleeveless fish-net shirt with his chest completely bandaged up with white cloth, forest green cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. A broad sword was strapped to his back--one of the straps crossing across his chest while the other buckled around his waist. A couple of weapons pouches were attached to the strap around his waist and a couple of pouches were attached to his left leg. His hitai-ate of Suna tied around his right leg.

The other boy that stood next to him had midnight blue hair that fell to his shoulders and red eyes. He wore a sleeveless--deep gray chinese style type dress that reached to his ankles; with a slit on both sides of it that ran all the way up to his waist. Red, yellow, white and black designs were embroidered on the material at the bottom of both front and back flaps and his high rising collar. He had white pants and black shinobi sandals with white bandages wrapped around his ankles and shinobi fingerless gloves were worn on his hands. Weapons pouches were attached to both legs and his hitai-ate of Suna was tied around his head.

Temari reluctantly moved away from Naruto, she wanted to torture the blond a little while longer for making her life hell through his miniature accomplice. But she would take mercy on him, thanks to the girl coming to properly greet the blond after over a month absence from seeing each other.

The young girl approached Naruto and leaned in close, "Hello, Naru-nii-chan!" she said before she hugged him around the neck and gave a kiss on his left cheek as Naruto did the same to her opposite cheek. "Hey, chicklet!"

She scoffed at her usual nickname and stood straight again, placing her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. Well, it mostly looked like an angry pout. "Don't call me that, Naru-nii-chan!" She doesn't know why she always had to argue about the nickname, it never deterred any of Akuma from calling her that--except Ruri, she never calls her chicklet.

He chuckled at her usual comeback, "Cho...." he whined half-heartedly, "....it's just a show of affection....." He smiled at her innocently as he handed Kyosuke over to Ruri, so she could give some attention to the boy. And that's how poor Kyosuke will get to greet everyone. Being handed to the next person then the next until everyone--except Shikamaru and Sasuke--had greeted and gushed over the boy.

Cho didn't get the chance to retort to the other's comment because Kyoko caught her attention with, "Cho-chan!" Causing said girl to turn to the older woman and practically jumping at the red head and catching her in a tight hug. "I missed you Kyo-chan!" Both of the girls giggling loudly at seeing each other after such a time apart.

Meanwhile, Temari moved closer to Shikamaru, who kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at the blond woman but otherwise didn't move or make any movement to acknowledge her.

Just when she was about to talk to Shikamaru, she remembered something that would definitely annoy a certain raven she didn't particularly like. She stared over at the youngest Uchiha leaning against the wall and impassively staring at her blond friend like little brother. "Hey Uchiha....." Effectively turning his once gaze but now turned glare to her. ".....did you know that your front door is broken?" The question would have been innocent if it wasn't for her present condescending mannerisms.

"Did _you_ know that none of you were even invited into _my_ house." he replied tersely, completely agitated that all these people were in _his_ house without an invitation and then having the audacity to be rude to him. He'd be surprised if he had any teeth left to grind together when this day was over and done with.

She smirked, "Hmn, we weren't were we?" she said before she switched her attention back to her previous task, ignoring the intensified glare directed at her. She hunched forward slightly, invading Shikamaru's personal space and saying in a seductive voice, ""It's been a while Shika.....Did you miss me?"

He slowly turned his head to Temari's, his eyes looking deep into hers as he muttered, "Troublesome...." Which caused Temari to break into a maniacal grin, because she knew that was his way of saying that he did indeed miss her.

Naruto leaned in his chair to his left, knowing the two came in the room and wondered why they didn't come and say hello or something. So when he could see around Kyoko and Cho--still gossiping it up--he saw the two boys he was looking for leaning against the wall. "Yo! Jun, Yuuto, what's with you two?! Not even gonna come and say hi?! I'm quite insulted!" his tone holding a mock hurt.

Jun--the orange-red head--greeted the blond with his middle finger accompanied with a arrogant grin. Naruto chuckled at the greeting, knowing that it wasn't meant as a insult. It was just the boy's smart-ass and rude way at greeting him. And trust him, it was only Naruto that got greeted like that from the boy. It was just how their relationship worked. Though it was hilarious when he did these gestures or rude comments around other people who didn't know their real identities. Boy, were those some of the funniest faces he's seen in a while and if he remembered right, a couple of them fainted. Hehe......

Yuuto whacked the other on his head for the rude gesture toward someone that he thought deserved more respect than what Jun usually gives. But he had to begrudgingly admit that Jun gives everyone--minus the dark-haired guy near Itachi--in this room _some_ respect than anybody else that he doesn't know. Even if that respect _seems_ only a little, at least it's something compared to the people he doesn't like. Lord.....he takes pity on those few people, because they've already gone through hell......_twice_.

He walked over to the older blond with Jun following with a evil glare directed at his back. "It's good to see you again, Naruto-sempai."

"Yeah, guess it's good to see you're still alive." chimed in Jun from his side.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I can see that you're still a little prick. And here I hoped that would change with the time we were away." he said sarcastically.

"It seems you got your hopes up for nothing, Naruto-sempai." retorted Jun with just as much sarcasticness in his voice.

"So what brings you _here_?" Yuuto asked quickly when he saw Jun opening his mouth again to probably say something else that's inappropriate.

"Business." was the short reply he gave to the two boys.

Jun nudged Yuuto with his shoulder. "I don't know why you even asked. You should know by now that this dick head would never give us a straight answer when it comes to anything regarding Akuma missions."

Yuuto's head fell into his hand and groaned when the term 'dick head' came out of the other's mouth to address Naruto with. You would think that he would be used to his best friend's vulgar language by now but he wasn't, not yet that is. He needs a few more years around the boy to get to that point of being used to that mouth of his.

"Ahh Jun...." Who still had a cocky grin on his face, waiting for what Naruto had to retort with. ".....for someone who's learning their trump jutsu for the third part of the exams from, you sure don't know when to show at least a little appreciation." his voice laced with a smugness at his knowing victory.

Miki, who was watching and listening to the usual choice of words between the two, laughed loudly when the cocky grin that showed on the boy's features a moment before was now replaced with a slightly agape frown. "That's a low blow, Naruto-sempai." he said in almost disbelief.

"I know.....but it got you to shut up, now didn't it."

Jun narrowed his eyes and growled deep in his throat. He opened his mouth to retort but before even a sound came out, his mouth was firmly covered with a slightly tan hand that belonged to Yuuto. This new development resulted in his glare to be redirected at the inch taller boy. But Yuuto obliviously ignored it as he said to Naruto, "Yes, too bad it won't keep him quiet for long." This caused some struggling and incoherent mumblings from Jun. But Yuuto's hand remained, gripping tighter around the other's mouth to keep anything from coming out. "We'll be going back over there....." Using his head to indicate the wall they were once leaning against. ".....before Jun stupidly puts his foot in his mouth again. Talk to you later, Naruto-sempai." He finished with as he forcefully dragged the other boy with him.

The blond shook his head with amusement. A soft smile on his lips as he looked around the room at everyone that he now considered his family. Most of them greeting and sharing what's happen over the past month with each other while a couple of the others sat or stood silently watching like he was doing just now. It was refreshing. He didn't know how much he missed them all until he felt like he was suffocating. Even though he knew that this temporary period of time where he could breath was fleeting.

But he was about to destroy the joyous atmosphere when he turned in his chair and asked Gaara, who was standing by Neji--obviously enjoying the heat of the other's body close to his, "So Gaara, what are you doing here this early. Kage's usually don't arrive until close to the third part of the exams."

Instead of answering the blond's question, Gaara asked or more liked ordered, "Temari, take your team and Kyosuke back to the inn." What he had to say was not needed to be heard by the younger ones.

Kyosuke was sitting on his 'grandpa's' lap when his uncle said this and a fear entered his brown eyes. He wiggled his body off of the older sannin's lap and scurried around the table. Veering around a couple of people before he attached his small arms around Naruto's leg. "I don't want to leave Aniki!" he protested to his red headed uncle.

A sad smile crossed Naruto's face as he looked down at the boy. He placed his hands on Kyosuke's shoulders, "Come on Kyosuke, me and Uncle Gaara have something important to talk about." He attempted to detach the young boy from his leg but the kid can have a good grip when he wants to. "It's not like you can't come back by tomorrow. Right Temari-chan?" His head tilted in her directed to his right.

"Yup!" she exclaimed while her hand rested on Shikamaru's shoulder. "We can even make a special trip to annoy him." She let her hand drift from lazy shinobi as she stepped toward the blond. "Now let go of the leg." she demanded, her eyes glaring down at the small boy.

"No!!" His grip tightening on the leg he was holding. "I want to stay with Aniki!!"

"Kyo-kun....." Cho began softly after she walked from talking to Itachi and kneeled down to the boy's level. He buried his head further in the material of Naruto's pant leg as she used her hand to rub his back affectionately. "......if we go now, we should have enough time to play your favorite game." she bribed, knowing full well that it was always a fight to get the small boy away from the male blond.

"But I want to play it with Aniki too." his voice coming out a little muffled from his face being covered.

Naruto ran his hand through his brown locks. "I'll play the next time I promise."

He lifted his head to looked into sapphire. "Really?" his bottom lip formed into the infamous pout.

"Really." Naruto reassured the boy.

"We'll all play!!" chimed in Miki, which were followed by several agreements around the table.

A bright smile appeared on his innocent features. "Hai!" he yelled to the room as he jumped up in the air in excitement. Cho stood also and grasped Kyosuke's hand before he decided he wanted to reattach himself to Naruto. "See ya later, Naru-nii-chan! Bye guys!" She waved goodbye to him and to the others as she pulled Kyosuke with her.

They both walked out of the dining room, and he heard Kyosuke ask, "Are Jun-nii and Yuu-nii going to play too?"

Naruto heard Cho reply with, "Don't worry Kyo-kun, they'll play one way or another." and he could imagine the playful but evil gleam in her eyes.

Yuuto and Jun straightened themselves up and said a general goodbye to everyone. But before the two could leave Naruto called them over. "What is it Naruto-sempai?" Yuuto asked, seeing the seriousness in the older man's eyes.

"I want you two to do something for me."

"Something huh...." began Jun in his usual manner of arrogance, ".....what do we get--"

Naruto quickly cut him off with, "It involves Cho and Kyosuke." This shut the boy up quickly with a deep frown marring his features. When it came to the people Jun cared about, he would do anything to protect them. And Cho and Kyosuke were two of his important persons.

The rest of the room went silent too as Naruto continued, "I want you two to look after Cho and Kyosuke."

"Why?" curtly asked Jun.

"I'll explain later, but this is serious. Just make sure they aren't _ever_ by themselves and don't let them go anywhere with _anyone_ you don't know. Everyone within this room and baa-chan is fine. I'm counting on you two when non of us are around to make sure no harm comes to them. Can we count on you two?"

The tone of his voice made it clear to them that Cho and Kyosuke were in some kind of danger. And both of them knew clearly that they would risk their lives to protect those two. So it was no surprise when they both nodded their answers almost instantly. "You can count on us sempai." firmly stated Yuuto and another stern nod followed from Jun. "But what about stoic ass over their by 'Tachi-sempai? Can he be trusted?" using his head to point him out.

Naruto couldn't stop the snort that escaped his mouth from the name that Jun addressed Sasuke with. He heard three sets of laughs come from Miki, Jiraiya and Temari, who weren't able to hold them in just like the blond or most likely didn't try. Naruto cocked his head to look at the raven. His sapphire colliding with the other's onyx, clashing together and maximizing the emotional pain within them. Naruto quickly turned back to the two in front of him before he would begin suffocating in those onyx orbs. "That _stoic ass_ over there is Uchiha Sasuke and yeah he can be trusted." He trusted Sasuke, no matter how he acted to the Uchiha or what he kept from him, he still trusted him.

Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto trusted him with anything. It's not like the blond is open with information regarding the past six years. Wouldn't that be the first thing you would tell someone you _trusted_ and had sex with--not to mention claimed to love--before that person left without as much as a goodbye. And _then_ let you believe he was dead of that said six years. Sorry if he might be seeing this a little backwards, but that didn't show any kind of trust--_whats so ever_.

Upon hearing the name of the guy, Jun and Yuuto's eyes kept glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. Fiercely battling and miserably losing at keeping their lips from moving upwards and forming smiles. They both took a glance at each other and desperately tried to hold the snickers that were bubbling inside them at bay. But a few strays were slowly leaking out between forcefully closed lips, their bodies trembling from the effect at keeping themselves from going into hysterical laughing.

Naruto looked at them with confusion practically written on his forehead. "What the hell's so funny?!"

Yuuto's hand immediately shot out and grabbed Jun's mouth in a vice grip, squeaking out a few octaves higher than his normal voice, "Nothing. We'll going now....." his mouth managed to force out. He gripped the shorter boy's arms and as his hand remained on Jun's mouth, he purposely led them both out of the room before he lost his crumbling composure.

The two weren't out of the dining room for two seconds, when a loud hysterical laugh resounded throughout the house with a smaller and more reserved laugh hidden underneath it.

The whole dining room burst into noise, Jiraiya was laughing loudly while Miki's head fell to the surface of the table as his own laughs racked through his body. Kyoko and Ruri were giggling--Ruri trying her best to stifle hers with her hand. Temari was laughing manically as she passed Naruto to the archway to leave. "Bye Shika!" she yelled between laughing over her shoulder. She made herself to sober up some to say, "Itachi make sure not to let our little Naruto get into trouble! See you guys later!" and she departed from the room to catch up to her team.

Naruto blinked blankly as his eyes roamed over everyone's reaction from the two boy's barely contained laughter, wondering what he missed? What _did_ he miss? Cause he obviously missed something. He shook his head and looked at all of them that were now staring at him like they knew some kind of joke that he didn't know. Well, how true that was, because he didn't know and.....

"I don't even want to know." he told them, because he had a feeling that it had something to do with Sasuke and him. And he knew that he would get upset that whoever told whatever that someone said to Jun and Yuuto. So, he quickly changed the topic to what they needed to talk about. "Come on Gaara, now you can spit it out. What's you doing here?" he asked as he picked up his cloak and mask from the floor and laid the items upon the table.

Gaara silently walked over to where Jiraiya was sitting and stood to the side of his seat, staring directly at the older man with emotionless eyes. Jiraiya looked up at the boy and when he did so, Gaara lifted an non-existent eyebrow. A silent command that said, 'move'.

The white haired sannin rolled his eyes as he grudgingly rose from his seat and leaned against the section of wall behind Miki. With a graceful movement, Gaara sat down on the empty seat with his arms crossed over his chest. "How are you feeling Naruto? I heard from Tsunade-sama that it's begun."

Naruto smiled sweetly yet with a sinister underlining to it, at Gaara. "That's not something that needs to be discussed right now." his tone telling the shorter man of the dangers of going on with the subject.

He gave a curt nod, "Understood. Then, I was wondering if my position in Akuma is still open?" Getting right to the point that shocked a few people within the room.

Naruto was one of those shocked people. "You want to join Akuma?" his voice showing the disbelief he was feeling.

He nodded his head, "That is, if you would let me?"

"Whoah....." he said with his hands in the air. "Can we back track a little? When you start like that, it makes me think all sorts of things. Why do you want to join Akuma anyway? You're the Kazekage of Suna, so....." he trailed off, hoping that the red head would fill in the rest.

"I resigned." he replied simply, making it sound like it was no big thing.

"YOU RESIGNED!!" exclaimed Miki quite loudly. "Why the fuck would you do something like that!!" Naruto, Kyoko and Tara's heads were nodding with what Miki inquired rudely, wondering the same thing.

"The council members were going to disbar me anyway. So, I thought I would save some of my dignity and resign first before they had the satisfaction in doing so."

The room fell into a tense silence. The surrounding air filling with killing intent that was radiating off everyone except Sasuke at hearing the news. The latter was disinterested in the whole conversation. Anything that involves Naruto's other life he didn't really want to hear it. Especially when the blond wasn't speaking to him directly about it. He vaguely wondered if he could leave yet. It appeared that the discussion about the chuunin exams were over, then why was he still here?

His eyes focused back on the blond instead of the floor, where he's been staring at for the past couple of minutes. And for a split second, he could of swore he saw Naruto's usual sapphire eyes were blood red. But they were back to they're usual breathtaking blue in the next second, so he thought it was his imagination. Or he was going crazy. Which wouldn't surprise in the least.

Naruto abruptly stood, not caring for the exact reasons why the council wanted to disbar his friend. All he needed to know was that the council of his village was doing it. So, the red head could of killed half his village and he wouldn't have gave a shit about it.

The blond's features were currently void of any emotions because at this moment he was Tatsuo, leader of the notorious team Akuma. "Sabaku no Gaara." he began, causing Gaara to stand from his own chair also. "It is not just my decision but also my team. So...." directing his attention to his team. "If anyone has any objections about Sabaku no Gaara in joining Akuma. State it now......"

When no objections came forth, his head turned back to the shorter man. "Sabaku no Gaara, I hereby announce you as a member of Team Akuma." A huge smile spread across the blond's face. "Congratulations! Took you long enough to take me up on my offer!"

A evil smile formed on Miki as he stood and draped an arm over the red head's shoulders. "You know what this means Gaara."

"Initiation party!!" chimed in Kyoko with loads of excitement.

"Hai, initiation party!!" agreed Miki with just as much excitement as Kyoko.

Naruto looked wary at the two, the memories of the last initiation party--who's was Kyoko--were running through his mind. The same party where he got so drunk that he got a particular embarrassing tattoo near his ass. "I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?"

"The only reason you want to get out of it, is because of what happened on Kyoko-san's initiation party." stated Itachi smugly.

"Shut up, 'Tachi!" snapped the blond with his finger pointing at the older raven. Definitely not wanting him to divulge that information for the younger Uchiha to hear.

Itachi merely smirked and rose from his seat. "I'll get the needle and ink." he informed as he passed the blond and existed the dining room.

"Now everyone...." began Ruri in a authoritative tone, ".....this is not our house and out of respect to Uchiha-san, please try to remain on your best behavior. That means Taichou, stay away from the alcohol."

"ME!" the blond yelled, highly offended that he was personally sought out by the woman. Miki was _way_ more wild when it came to these parties.

The said wild one began laughing at the memories that flooded through his head. "But Ruri...." he managed to say while still laughing, "......that was the funniest I've ever seen Naruto. Who would of thought that you could do a strip tease while dancing the macarena."

That was enough for Sasuke. He pushed himself off the wall and left the dining room and the house out the back door. Naruto saw the youngest Uchiha leave, his sapphire orbs full of sorrow and regret as he watched the back of the raven. He personally didn't want it to be like this but.....it's better if Sasuke hates him. That way, maybe, it will hurt less now instead of later. Where it will only hurt ten times more when he had to leave......

Once outside, Sasuke let his mask fall, letting the emotions he was holding back flood through his eyes and show on his features. Because here he was alone. He knew that Naruto wouldn't come after him and he was relieved and at the same time saddened by that fact.

He solemnly stood within his massive backyard. The sun shining above doing nothing to warm his insides. Because the pain that was constantly flowing through his being was like frostbite. If caught in time, the damage that's been done can be treated. But if left unnoticed or untreated, it can slowly kill you.

And his insides were freezing, suffering from the cold that no one.....no.....that one person--that one that can warm him......to save him......won't do anything.

He will slowly perish within the cold and his sunshine will only sit back....and watch....


	14. I Felt Cut

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Fourteen

**I Felt Cut**

Itachi re-entered the dining room with a needle and a bottle of black ink within his right hand. His onyx eyes glanced over to the emptied spot where once stood his younger brother. "Where did Sasuke go?" he asked to no one in particular but wasn't surprised when Naruto was the one who answered, "He went out back." his voice barely above a whisper. But that whisper spoke of the regret and quilt he was feeling.

"And yet you're still here." he responded blandly as he placed the needle and bottle by the new member of Akuma.

Naruto looked up at the oldest Uchiha with a blank expression and remained silent. But Miki wasn't so keen on keeping silent, "Why should he go after that prick even after what--" a brutal kick to his shin interrupted what he was about to say out loud in front of the one person who would surely kill Sasuke if he found out what the raven did to Naruto. Miki's head fell to the table with a audible thud at the painful throbbing in his shin. _'Fuck.....that was the same shin as before.' _

Gaara lifted an non-existent eyebrow, quite interested in what Miki was going to say. But since the white haired male was tending to his abused shin, he turned his attention to the blond who delivered the blow in the first place. He gave his new Captain a look that silently asked him to finish what the other male was going to say. But Naruto only showed the red head a innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders like Miki wasn't going to say anything that would turn him homicidal.

A sigh left Gaara's mouth, "Fine, I'll let it go for now." he said defeated, as he stare at the blond with emotionless eyes. "But whatever the Uchiha did, better not happen again."

Naruto shook his hand dismissively, wanting to change the subject away from that moment in time and anything that involved the raven haired man. He just wanted to think of something other than him. That's all that's been running through his mind since Sasuke and Sakura came to them with the scroll from Tsunade. And the more he thought about the raven, the guiltier he was feeling. And he didn't need to feel guilty about what he was doing. It was the right thing. Well, that was what he kept trying to convince himself.

"So, what's your mission name anyway?" he quickly changed the subject, which resulted in Itachi shaking his head disapprovingly. He did not like how Naruto was handling the situation with Sasuke. He even knew the reasons why Naruto was practically pushing Sasuke over a cliff and he still thought the blond was being a complete idiot. Sasuke had a right to know these reasons why. And if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was the one that needed to talk to Sasuke, he would of done so himself along time away. He saw what the blond's idiocy was doing to the both of them. So maybe he needed to meddle just a little bit more to get something done.

"Kaku." he said without even thinking about it. He already knew what his mission name would be years ago.

"Kaku?" repeated Naruto with a questioning look on his face. "That's real inventive Gaara, you know that." his tone full of sarcasticness as the name 'Shukaku' ran through his brain. _'Real inventive indeed.....' _

"Hmn. Problem with the name I picked?"

"No! No.....it's just fine!" he reassured quickly while waving his hands, "So, now we have your mission name......all we need is to get you a cloak and mask."

Once the word 'mask' came out of the blond's mouth, Gaara reached down to his side and brought out a mask from a pouch that was hanging from one of the straps around his waist. He lifted it above the table to his Captain's line of vision, to show that he already had a mask. The animal that the mask depicted was a raccoon, which didn't surprise Naruto in the least.

The latter grinned widely, "Well, that solves that one. And we always carry spare cloaks, so that solves the other." he paused shortly, contemplating what else needed to be said. "Hmmmm......you already know all the rules and all that stuff....."

"Neji said that there was something that needed to be looked through that involved me." he stated, taking glances at the papers, folders and boxes littering the dining room.

Naruto nodded his head, thankful that he was reminded. Because he almost forget to tell the red head about that. "Yeah, you know the mission we were on before we came here?"

"Hmn."

"Well, while looking for the target I found this secret room that was filled with a large amount of information about the seven jinchuuriki's and the nine bijuu's. 'Tachi and I took everything that was within that room." Using his hand to point at the contents within the room. "And as you can see, there's a lot to look through."

"Do you know who collected all this?" wondering if it could possibly be a reformed Akatsuki.

Before Naruto could guiltily admit that he hasn't had the chance to look at any of the papers, Itachi answered, "A group called Ouroboros. And where did Ruri-san and Kyoko-san go?" asking the last one as an afterthought. Deciding to let the Sasuke situation go at least for tonight. But tomorrow he would have to somehow get a civil conversation with his little brother started. That could pose a bigger problem than it appears......

"Hah, beverages!" chimed in Miki.

"A.K.A alcohol." corrected Neji, talking for the first time since he stepped within the room.

"Damn straight! It wouldn't be a party without alcohol! But they wouldn't let me come with! Something about me buying too much....." he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, can we get all this business crap done before the girls get back with the drinks? We don't want this party to be stalled just because you two can't get your heads out of you asses for just one night!"

Naruto stared at the white older male for a moment longer before saying sarcastically, "You know Miki, you have such a way with words." and strangely ended it with a fluttered of his eyes. He chuckled when Miki's face morphed into a _what the fuck_ look, then he turned back to Gaara. "To make a possible long story short, we'll here as extra protection for the chuunin exams and me, Ruri-chan and Uchiha are also going to participate in the exams so we can keep a closer eye on Cho." after he said this in one breath, he took a deep breath of air to replenish what he lost.

Gaara's expression didn't change with the information about Uchiha being one of the ones that will be with Naruto throughout the exams, instead he turned his upper body around and stared at Jiraiya. Who was looking at anything other than the intense gaze that was directed at him. "Why would Tsunade-sama put Naruto and Uchiha on the same team even knowing their history?" he asked in a monotone voice, not showing the apprehension that he was feeling with those two being alone with each other for a long period of time that wasn't necessary.

"Oh that's easy!" began Jiraiya loudly, his mind coming up with the logically excuse that Tsunade and him put together as to why she would put them on same team even knowing that it wasn't that healthy to put them together, especially after what happened earier today. But it wasn't the real reason why the blond sannin put them together. Oh no, she had an ultimate motive that she had already planned and if it failed, he had a feeling that she already had a backup plan.

Though what he couldn't understand was why she would put so much energy into getting the two of them back together. She doesn't even like the Uchiha. But he has to admit—grudgingly that is, even to only himself--that Sasuke makes his blond student happy. Even though he really couldn't see why. "Because he's the Anbu Captain and Naruto here is the leader of Akuma. It's only common sense that the both of them would be the ones selected to be put on the team." he finished off with a huge cheesy grin to show that it was good reasoning.

It would have been just that, if Gaara didn't know any better. But he knew how the Hokage liked to interfere in this kind of matter. And having an accomplish within the group--mainly known as Itachi--helped a lot. Gaara kept his eyes on Jiraiya in a calculating way, hoping if he did this for a good amount of time that the other would crack and spill what was _really_ planned.

And it was working because the older sannin began to sweat and fidget on the spot. But dammit, Naruto had to interrupted! "Come on Gaara it's fine. It's only for the exams and besides, it's not like I can't be around him without losing my concentration." Ohhhh, how he wasn't even believing his own words. And apparently no one else was believing his words either, since they were all giving him disbelieving looks--except for Gaara, he was just staring at him with his ever present blank expression.

"God! You guys have no faith in me!" he yelled at them accusingly.

"Not when it comes to Sasuke." said Itachi, okay maybe he won't wait till tomorrow. The moment is just too tempting not to take. "If you just straighten things out with him then--"

"And what about you!" snapped Naruto, finally reaching the end of his rope when it came to the older male. "Don't you think _you_ have some _things_ to straighten out with him?!" his anger rising with how much Itachi kept pushing him with this situation with Sasuke.

"Yes. But I'm not the one that's killing him. You are." he boldly stated, getting quite agitated with the blond.

Naruto's eyes dangerously flashed red and an ominous chakra filled the room as he glared at the older Uchiha. Everyone else waited in baited breath of what would happen between the two. But unexpectedly, Naruto merely stood from his chair and snatched his fox mask and cloak that was laying on the table. All the while sending an Uzumaki glare to the other before turning to leave.

"That's right Naruto, run. Do what you do best." Itachi sneered at the blond's back as the latter existed the dining room.

Once the sight of Naruto was gone, the other five males besides Itachi turned their attentions to the raven like he done something extremely stupid.

Gaara shook his head, "I think you went too far with that."

"Hmn."

Naruto stalked down the hall while shoving his arms in the sleeves of his cloak. His ears picking up the slight sound of the stitching straining from the brutal treatment he was giving the material. _'Fucking asshole! Thinks he knows everything!'_ he thought angrily as he tied his cloak in place.

_**'I happen to agree with said asshole.' **_chimed in Kyuubi from the blond's head. Who snapped back with, _'Who the fuck asked you?!'_

_**'You should know that I will give my opinion without being asked. I'm just generous like that.' **_

He secured his mask on his face and lifted his hood to cover his blond hair just before reaching the front entrance. And just his luck, at the same time that he was about to leave the house, Ruri and Kyoko came back from retrieving alcohol. "Ah Taichou, are you going somewhere?" Ruri asked curiously when she spotted the blond. But he merely ignored them and continued passed them and down the path.

_'I don't want your generosity Kyuu! I just want to be left alone! I just want.....'_ he trailed off before he could say what he really wanted, what he believed he couldn't have. _'Just leave me alone Kyuu.....' _and with that, he jumped to the nearest roof.

* * *

Sasuke had himself leaning against the rough surface of a tree trunk, that was located a resemble distance from his house. Light from the late-day filtered through between the branches of the trees, illuminating the shaded forest. The birds that lived within the forest could be heard chirping happily in the distance. Which had the raven, who was presently staring blankly at a kunai swirling around his finger, holding down his instinct to hunt down those damn birds and killing them for taunting him with their un-welcomed happiness.

Maybe he was being spiteful but he didn't want to see or hear anyone or anything happy when he wasn't. It just hurt to know that other people had the happiness that he wanted and could of had if it wasn't for some blond that left him alone. That left him......

That has been running through his mind throughout the whole day. _'He left me....'_ Not died but left. Betraying everything that he did and said to the blond when he stepped one foot outside of Konoha. True, he didn't know the answer to that one question of 'why' he left but he knew that he left. And right now, at this very moment, that's all that mattered. _'He betrayed me....' _

The finger that swirled the kunai stopped, resulting in the kunai to slow and eventually stop as his mind unwillingly brought up the memory of when he found out that something went wrong with Naruto's _supposed_ mission.....

_

* * *

_

The sun shown brightly down upon the figure leaning against the reddish-orange railing. The boy's head tilted upward to gaze at the clear blue sky. The blueness reminding him of a certain blond boy's eyes that he loved so much. Since no one was around, he let a small smile appear on his features when he thought of it.

_It's been three days and four nights since their night of pure passion and three days and three nights since he found out that his dobe was sent on a mission. And through those days, he obviously hasn't seen Naruto and for some odd reason it made him slightly nervous. Because a part of his mind hoped that, that night truly meant everything to the blond as much as it did to him._

_When he first woke up that day and found out that Naruto was no where in sight, it scared him. Because the first thing that popped into his mind was that it was some kind of one night stand. Until he saw the note on his nightstand and read the contents. He scowled at the defenseless piece of paper, maybe he didn't like being left with a simple note when it could have had a tan and warm body lying next to him. That would have definitely been better. _

_But he partly accepted what was written. Partly meaning that after half a days worth of waiting for the blond to show back up, he went to check with the Sandaime. And the old man confirmed what the blond wrote and said that he sent him on a two to three day mission. _

_'Damn him and sending my dobe on a mission on the morning right after we.....damn old man.' he thought as he closed his eyes. It didn't matter anyway, his dobe was coming home today. And god, he couldn't wait to see his face again. To see those sparkling sapphire eyes and his bright smile. To feel him underneath him, writhing with his hot breath against his skin. His member began to harden at the images from that night flashed in front of his mind's eye. Giving him a slow replay of that night's imitate events. _

_A deep throated groan escaped through his slightly parted lips when he thought of him entering Naruto's tight hole. The feeling of the blond's muscles wrapped around him and just knowing that he was inside of the one he loved. He didn't care that they were still young, it just.......felt right. _

_He was instantly brought out of his replay when a annoyingly familiar shrilly voice asked franticly, "Sasuke-kun are you alright? I heard some kind of groan coming from you. Like you were hurt or something. Are you alright?" _

_'I would be better if you weren't here.' he mentally sneered. And how the hell did she get so close without him noticing. Must have been so involved in his memories that he just didn't bother to take notice of his pink haired annoyance approaching. You would think that would set off some kind of alarms or something. _

_But he had to admit, she was definitely the perfect mood killer. Just her mere voice got rid of his 'problem'. Well, at least he now knows that when he doesn't need an erection, he knows who to think of. He wonders why he hasn't thought of her to begin with. Maybe because Naruto was usually around and it would do no good to even try. _

"_Hmn." he responded blankly as he went back to staring at the sky. Unfortunately leaving Sakura to her own devices. Which concluded with her rambling on and on about one thing or another. He just simply tuned her out as best he could and waited until Kakashi relieved him from his human torturer. _

_And that didn't happen for another two hours when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. When the smoke cleared, there stood Kakashi and the first thing that Sasuke noticed was that the older man was without his perverted book within his grasp. He lifted an eyebrow at the thought of Kakashi without his usual book. It was kind of odd. You usually never see the jounin without the damn thing. He was so used to seeing Kakashi with the book that now it made it seem that he was missing a arm._

_And the second was the solemn expression showing on the older man's face. Something was wrong, he knew because Kakashi rarely had such a expression. Hell, he didn't know that the man's face could turn that serious. Since in the sense of normality, the man was insane. So it must be bad. _

"_YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura screamed the usual upon the silver haired jounin's late arrival. But when she noticed that his book was no where in sight. 'Eh...' _

_Kakashi took a barely noticeable breath, "I was in a meeting with the Hokage, with other shinobi that will partake in the searching." his voice showing that there was no lie present in what he was saying._

"_Searching....?" echoed Sakura, "Searching for what?" _

_Sasuke's brows knitted together when their sensei's face showed more solemn. He waited patiently for the other's answer as he watched the older man's muscles in his jaw clench and unclench. Kakashi opened his mouth and all but whispered, "Naruto." _

"_Naruto?" repeated Sasuke, wanting to make sure that, that was the name that was said. 'Please let me be wrong.' he begged himself but when Kakashi sullenly nodded his head, the world around him seemed to shatter. 'No....'_

_Tears were brimming Sakura's eyes as she particularly screamed out, "Naruto! Why are you searching for him?! What happened?!" _

"_We don't know if anything happened. The last we heard from him was when he contacted the day before that he was returning. But he still hasn't come back and there hasn't been any other contacts that he was running late or anything. Before I was informed of this, a search party was sent out to find him. Only one came back but thanks to the severe wounds he received, he died before anyone could get anything from him." He paused shortly, dreading what he was going to say next. "Since the shinobi that were sent to search for Naruto were of Anbu stasis, they concluded that it's of a low percentage that Naruto would even be alive. So now......search groups have been formed to search for the bodies of the three missing Anbu and.....the body of Naruto....." _

_Sakura was, by now, sobbing and crying her eyes out. Her hands covering her face as salty tears cascading down her cheeks. The force of her sobs shaking her body fiercely. _

_Sasuke just stood......his eyes not really seeing what was in front of him as his mind tried to comprehend what his sensei just told them. Each word that was spoken sent a stab of pain to his heart. 'No no no, Naruto can't be dead.....he can't be.....' He felt like all the air was being sucked out of him. He found it so hard to breath. How can everything be fine one moment and then the next you find yourself underneath an invincible force that was slowly crushing you. _

_Somehow he managed to find his voice through this all too familiar anguish, "B-But Naruto could still be a-alive. Right?" Wanting the reassurance from someone other than his own mind. He needed it...._

_But that need wasn't fulfilled when he saw Kakashi lower his eyes to the wooden panels of the bridge. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. The coppery taste sliding over his taste buds and flowing down his throat as he swallowed deeply. His mind desperately pleading to any God that heard him, 'Please let Naruto be alright.....please......'_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes closed at that memory, not wanting to remember the pain he felt when he and Sakura received the news. He thought that was the worst pain he ever felt but now he was starting to wonder that. Because the pain he was feeling now, seemed so much worst. It was the betrayal that made it worst. It made it hurt more, because it made him doubt completely of what the blond said during their night together. He didn't know if it was true.

If he was judging the factuality of it with Naruto's actions, then he lied about everything that he said. Everything.....And that's what Sasuke was beginning to believe. And he couldn't take the pain that came with believing this. It was too much. He needed something to take it away. Even if it was only for a moment......That's why he was intently staring at the still kunai dangling from his finger.

It's been close to four years since he took his emotional pain away with physical pain. He remembered how the physical pain overshadowed the emotional and that's what he wanted. He wanted to feel in control when his emotions were not. To feel the twisted rush when he saw his blood flowing from the wounds he created.

He swirled the kunai around once and gripped it within his hand before he removed the white arm protectors and the black forearm length glove from his left arm. Once these items of clothing were removed, small vertical and horizontal scars could clearly be seen, which littered his whole lower arm. If his other arm was bare, then you would see the exact same thing, scars from his past.

His eyes glanced back and forth between the kunai in his right hand and to his scarred covered arm. Some people would think that he was reconsidering what he was about to do, but no, he was wondering where he was going to start. This was an act that meant something--creating pain in order to get rid of pain. He found that ironic, that in order to get rid of something emotional, you have to do the same thing physically. Weird huh....

Sasuke straightened his arm out and held the kunai firmly against his skin in the middle of the inside of his arm. He pressed down slowly, digging the blade deeper and deeper in his skin the harder he pressed. He watched in weird fascination as blood started bubbling around the blade of the kunai. After another moment of just pressing down, he slid the blade across his skin. Closing his eyes at the feeling that always came with the self mutilation.

Freedom.

He re-opened his eyes and looked down at the deep cut that he created, which also resulted in blood sliding down on all sides of his arm and dripping to the forest floor below. It was only a moment that he was free from his emotions. A moment that was too short. This was one of his problems, one of the reasons why he stopped before. He couldn't get enough. And with each time he did this, he would cut more, cut deeper. Because he wanted the pain to just go away--to be rid of it.

His hand subconsciously positioned itself above his arm to cut again. _'It won't hurt if I just do it one more time.....'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruri and Kyoko watched as Naruto left the premises with worry written all over their faces. The both of them glanced at each other before they hurried to the dining room. The bags within their hands swinging in their rush. "What's wrong with Naru-chan?!" Kyoko asked before Ruri had the chance.

They both placed the bags on the table as Miki said, "Ask Itachi? He's the one that ruined the party before it even got started." He reached forward and grabbed one of the bottles from inside one of bags. "Oh alcohol, how I need you with all this drama that's draining me." his voice melodic as his hand tilted the bottle so he could read the label, then uncorked it and took a big swig of the liquid, a little dripping down his chin. The liquid burned burned slightly as he swallowed it in one gulp and used his other hand that wasn't holding the bottle to wipe the excess off of his chin with his cloak sleeve.

Ruri looked over at the older male, "Itachi-san?" she asked firmly while taking off her mask that hid her face.

The raven stared blankly at her for a long moment, knowing she already had a inkling why Naruto was pissed off. "I told him the truth of what's he doing to Sasuke. And I took it upon myself a long time ago to keep them both safe. Even if it meant hurting one so I could save the other's life." The tone of his voice showing no regrets of what he stated tonight.

"But you keep pushing too hard, Itachi-san. It hasn't even been a day since Uchiha-san found out about Taichou." she was about to go on but Itachi interrupted her before she could continued. "That's true but Naruto has been around Sasuke for over a week now and he still holds onto his ridiculous logic that he, in the long run, would only hurt Sasuke if they both get romantic attached to each other again. And by the time he even comes to the conclusion that this logic is idiotic just by himself, Sasuke will already be too broken to repair or worse, he would be dead."

"Y-You don't think Sasu-chan will--"

"SASU-CHAN!!" bellowed Miki at the female red head but everyone ignored his outburst. Itachi didn't even have to hear the rest of what Kyoko had to say to know what she meant. "Yes, I do."

"I know that brat has always been unstable but damn, to kill himself! I may not like him but I just can't see that arrogant ass going to such extremes!" commented Jiraiya.

"Neither can I." chimed in Neji, "As his subordinate, I'm around him on all missions and personally I can't say that he's suicidal. What do you think Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's eyes didn't even leave the page he was reading as he began simply, "He is." which surprised a few. "He just hides it well. And I have to agree with Itachi and that it all roots from Naruto." He paused shortly as his brows creased together. "If I remember a text correctly...." And everyone within the room knew that he had. They didn't know why he even bothered to say that. ".....that this..._obsession_ has something to do with Uchiha genetics." Then he fell silent, indicating that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Hmn. I'm surprised that you even know about that. Not many do." stated Itachi as he folded his hands together on the surface of the table.

The lazy nin shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored. Thought breaking into Uchiha's house and reading some of his families secret scrolls would liven up my life." Many occupants of the room blinked in shock at the jounin. Not that he broke into someone's home, that he actually would even bother to do that much work without being ordered to.

Ruri was the first to break the shocked silence by unintentionally accusing, "You've never said anything about special genetics or the like."

Itachi's eyebrow quirk at her, slightly surprised at the accusation showing in her voice. "Have you told me about your families specific genetic traits?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she opened her mouth but decided to close it again, not really knowing what to say to that. He smirked at her lack of response. "It's not something you bring up in a conversation. I haven't even told Naruto about this trait of my family." Then he fell silent and appeared that he wasn't going to continue, until Miki asked, "Are you gonna tell us or not?" Believe it or not, he was actually interested to hear this.

Itachi sighed and began his explanation with slight reluctance. "It's a behavioral genetic trait that runs in the Uchiha lineage." pausing shortly, thinking of how he would word this. Also, this gave enough time for Kyoko and Ruri to settled themselves in their previous chairs. "It's similar to what demons and hanyou's would call 'mating'.....but there is differences between the two. In my family they called your other half, _abikaasa_(1), the one that an Uchiha chooses to be with emotionally and sexually. But unlike demons and hanyou's, an abikaasa is normally subconsciously chosen and sexual intercourse and ritual of marking the person isn't required for a connection with the chosen person to be formed."

"What does this have to do with Sasu-chan attempting suicide?" Kyoko asked while Miki's eye twitched at the familiarity of 'Sasu-chan'.

"Sasuke chose Naruto as his abikaasa at a very young age--" Before he could continue on, he was interrupted by Ruri asking, "How young?" Her interest intrigued with the kind of connection that was between her Taichou and Uchiha-san and how long this connection has been forming.

Itachi's jaw clenched slightly and glared at being interrupted. "If I remember right, a month or two after his seventh birthday."

"That's a really young for a boy to choose another person he wanted to spend his life with."

"He didn't consciously choose Naruto. As I said before, his subconscious chose his abikaasa." he informed her as his onyx eyes bore into hers.

"Then how did you know that Taichou was Uchiha-san's abikaasa? Is their some kinds of signs or something?"

"Yes there is. Uchiha's naturally have high levels of pride and an already built in superiority complex. So when Sasuke started taking an interest in some boy, where he didn't have any interest in _anyone_ before, it became obvious. Especially when, as Nara-san put it, became to obsess over him."

"Then Uchiha doesn't really love Naruto. It's only an obsession." chimed in Gaara with his voice hinting the danger of such a thing being true.

"I didn't say that." he said as he turned his head toward the red head further down the table, then asked out of the blue. "As being a jinchuuriki, do you consider Hyuuga-san your mate?" Hoping to prove a point that will help the blond's very over-protective friend like brother to help understand situation.

Gaara's eyes only widened a fraction at the unexpected question thrown at him. The surprise remained in his eyes for another second before it went back to showing nothing. He blinked once then gave his one word answer, "Yes."

"And what did you think it was when this unknown emotion appeared?"

"Infatuation." was the immediate reply. He knew this because he spent months pondering over what the unfamiliar emotion was.

Itachi smirked, already expecting that kind of answer from the red head. "Then, in the beginning, you wouldn't classify it as a feeling of like or love?" This resulted in Gaara's eye to twitch and both of them to narrow as he replied in a slight growl, "No." Knowing that he—unfortunately--had lost this argument. _'Damn him and his over-protectiveness of that damn younger brother of his.' _

The raven's smirk lengthen, "Then you shouldn't expect a seven year old to." He full-heartedly enjoyed winning arguments with the red head--especially this one.

Kyoko felt completely confused about the whole thing and this confusion showed on her features. Her face was screwed up in a look of concentration as she let out a exaggerated growl and threw her hands up in the air. "But what does this have to do with Sasu-chan's suicidal problem?!"

Itachi audibly sighed at the girls inability to read between the lines. "To put it in simple terms, Uchiha's only love once, period. There's no ands, no maybes, there's only that one and Sasuke experienced losing that one person. And in my family there were two groups that these people were separated into. The first one were the ones that deal with the loss and still live a reasonably enjoyable life. The other were the ones that just couldn't deal with the loss of their abikaasa. They would usually go into a deep depression and lock themselves away, physically or emotionally, from everyone else. And the two people that I knew of that this happened to, eventually committed suicide."

The red headed female nodded her head in understanding but that didn't answer another thing. "But that doesn't explain why he's still like that, Naru-chan's back. So, shouldn't he be fine and not taking of his own life?"

"I think you misunderstood, this genetic trait will simply make him unable to intimately love anyone else. It won't stop his other emotions that he's probably feeling because of Naruto. Which, thanks to the episode of hitting Naruto numerous times, clearly shows that he won't stop suffering unless everything is cleared up."

Miki took another long swig of his alcohol, which by now was slightly below half, and slammed the bottle back down on the table, catching everyone's attention. "That's it! No more of this depressing shit! You!" he exclaimed while blatantly pointing his swaying finger at Ruri. "You have a tattoo to do on our shiningly new member's neck!" He wanted to get away from this emo-ness of a subject that involved the younger raven. Because he was beginning to wonder, even if he didn't like seeing his friend get hurt, if Naruto didn't have what the raven did coming to him. _'Damn these two are going to drive me nuts! Or drive me into a permanently drunken state.....' _

While Ruri was rising from her chair and walking around the table to Gaara, she asked to the oldest Uchiha, "Does Uchiha-san even know about this abikaasa business?" She grabbed the needle and ink that was on Gaara's right, then placed the bottle of ink on his left and kept the needle in her hand.

Gaara stood, swirled his chair around and straddled the seat with his arms encircling the back of the chair and laying them on the table. His head leaned forward over the top of the chair, exposing the back of his neck to Ruri behind him.

"I don't believe he does. But I also could be wrong." answered Itachi as he stood and walked to the kitchen to retrieve himself a glass.

Ruri nodded absentmindedly as she lowered her hand to one of her pouches attached to her waist. She opened it and stuck her hand within, only to pull the limb back out three seconds later with a sealed antiseptic wipe. She tore the package open and took the wipe out, bringing it to the back of Gaara's neck and wiping the area clean. Once done she disposed of the wipe by throwing it to the table. Then she held her hand out toward Miki, in a silent demand of something that was on his being.

He gazed at the hand for a long moment, his alcohol hazed mind not comprehending what the hell she wanted from him. "Miki-san, match." she reminded sternly, which caused a look of comprehension. He fumbled with one of his own pouches that held his matches, mumbling under his breath, "Damn, piece of shit.....won't open....." he let out a couple of colorful curses as Itachi reentered the dining room with a clean glass in his hand.

Itachi used his other hand and dug into one of his pouches, effortlessly bringing out a match for Ruri. He handed the small stick to the younger woman as he stated to the almost drunken Miki, "Don't bother." Which the latter was silently thankful for, because his pouch was being a complete ass to it's owner. He bet other pouches wouldn't do that to their owners.

Ruri lit the match and passed the needle in her hand through the flame to disinfect the thin piece of metal. When she thought it was done, she removed the needle from the flame and blew the flame out, disposing the mostly charred stub on the wipe from before. "Now Gaara-san, please refrain your sand. This is going to sting some." she informed as she leaned closer and lowered the needle closer to the other's neck.

He replied with a simple "Hmn." and that's when she began the long procedure of creating the Akuma tattoo.

* * *

1) **Abikaasa**--mate/husband or wife in Estonian.


	15. Can't You See That I'm Choking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Fifteen

**Can't You See That I'm Choking**

It was early in the morning, the sun not yet even risen as Naruto made his way through the Uchiha compound and in the direction of Sasuke's house. His gaze unfocused as he stared in front of himself and down the road. His legs feeling like lead with each step he took to the place that was tearing him in two.

Ever since he left the house the day before, he's been wandering around Konoha. Aimlessly going to one place or another where he used to visit when he was younger. While his thoughts ran all over the place but no matter how hard he tried to think of what was going on in front of him, he could only think of Sasuke and what 'Tachi said before he left.

_.....But I'm not the one that's killing him. You are......_

That one accusation kept ringing in his head over and over, keeping him from falling into an uncomfortable slumber on a random tree branch. It was driving him up the wall......and......slowly dissolving his firm resolve. Because no matter what people might think, even he wasn't blind. He knew to a certain degree of what he was doing to the raven. And if it was anywhere near to what he, himself, was feeling, then it was far worse than what he's imagining.

He just couldn't figure out if it was the right thing to do, either way. In one direction, he could keep his distance and possibly destroy Sasuke. Which in turn, would kill him sooner than the estimated time that's been set for himself. Or in the other direction, he could tell Sasuke the truth about _everything_ and possibly live the rest of his life that's left in happiness with fewer regrets than going down the other road.

Now that he really looks at both directions more closely, he's realized that no matter which direction he chooses, both directions are selfish of him. Because both of them basically wind down to the same thing. To avoid feeling the extreme guilt from doing either. And the one thing that he was positive in, was that he didn't want to lose Sasuke. Not because of an emotion that he was going to feel either way.

Argg....how he hated these kind of decisions. He only had to make this kind of choice once and look how that went. It just circled around evilly and basically landed him back in the same situation but with more complications that's been added to the mix. It was times like these when he hated his life to the fullest.

Though, deep down he already knew which road he would travel down. He knew it before he even walked through the gates of Konoha. Now it just came down to actually taking that first step before something either blocks his path or that road simply disappears, making it unable to travel down anymore.

He absentmindedly kicked a medium sized rock with his foot a few feet down the road as he let out a deep breath. _'Why does my life have to be so complicated?' _

_**'You're life wouldn't be complicated if you actually listened to that Uchiha brat's older brother. But noooo, you have to be so.....how do they put it? Ah, selfless. I personally call it being a complete fucking MORON! But who am I for my own Kit to listen to. Especially when I was--'**_

_'Kyuu...' _Naruto tried futilely.

_**'--the only one that was there for you when you were younger. Not to mention I stupidly agreed with the concept that leaving the Uchiha in the first place was the right thing to do. But NOW with THIS--' **_

_'Kyuu....' _he tried again as he stepped onto the path to the front door to the Uchiha resistance. A small breeze billowed his cloak, making him stop in his tracks when a very faint scent of blood reached is nose.

_**'--You're going too far this time! And here I thought that I raised you at least half way descent--'**_

_'KYUU!!' _he screamed in his mind, hopefully to shut the fox up and listen. It obviously worked, because Kyuubi snapped at the blond with, _**'What!'**_

_'Just wait.'_ he told the fox as he waited for another breeze to pass him. The scent in the last one was barely there, making him uncertain that if it was even present to begin with. He could of just imagined it. Or it could have been his subconscious telling that he wanted something exciting to do or that he needed to kill something. Either way, it was proving that he was losing more of his mind that was left.

He shook his head when no wind blew again and said to Kyuu, _'Never mind, Kyuu. I'm just going crazy.'_

_**'And here I thought you were already there.'**_

Naruto ignored the comment, silently thankful for that breeze because it gave him an opportunity to stop Kyuubi's rambling. He took another step down the path, only for his foot to freeze in midair when--just then--a strong breeze past him, bringing with it a stronger scent of blood. Familiar blood that made his heart increase in rhythm.

_**'Kit....that blood is......'**_

_'SASUKE'S!!' _

He sped in nothing but a blur in the direction where the breeze came from. Which had him running around the house and into the forest located behind. His speed making his cloak billow around him wildly as his mind only focused on getting to Sasuke. Part of him hoped that the blood came from wounds that occurred during training. But that hope was diminished the deeper he went into the woods. The blood in the air becoming thicker the closer he got to the source. Too much blood for it to be just from training wounds. Way too much blood.....

He ran for another six seconds before a figure slumped against a tree came into his line of vision. _'Sasuke....' _he thought as his heart momentarily dropped to the pit of his stomach when he noticed that no movement came from the raven. He pushed his legs even harder and once he was close enough, he clumsily collapsed to his knees by Sasuke's side.

His breath hitched as he glanced over Sasuke's condition. His left arm was covered in dried blood with the ground by and underneath him was saturated in blood. His naturally pale skin was now a sickly pale from the obvious blood loss. He looked him over closely to see if there were any other injuries and when his vision caught sight of the blood stained kunai lying in his right hand, his heart stopped for a second. Everything in his mind clicking together as his vision began to blur with unshed tears. "What have you've done Sasuke....." he said softly to the unconscious Sasuke.

_.....But I'm not the one that's killing him. You are......_

"What have I've done....." he corrected himself, knowing full well that this was his fault. If only he listened to his heart and not his damn mind, then this would of never happened. 'Tachi was right all along, he an idiot and he was the one that was killing him.....killed him.....

He tried to collect himself as best he could and attempted to use his enhanced hearing to find out if he could hear a heartbeat but the only thing his ears were hearing was the pounding of his own heart. _'Damn it!'_ He screamed to himself before he lifted his trembling hand. He forced his hand to still as he pressed his first two fingers to the pulse point on his neck, praying that he was still alive. _'Please be alive...' _he inwardly begged as tears fell down his covered face.

But after a second of his fingers touching Sasuke's pale skin, said raven tightened his hold on his kunai and in a flash, the metal of the blade was pressed against Naruto's jugular. The latter startled at the sudden movement of someone who was suppose to be unconscious.

Sasuke forced his lead-weighted eyelids open partly, his vision--to say the least--was extremely blurry and he could swear that the world was spinning slightly on its hinges. His left lower arm felt like it was searing and his right was shaking uncontrollably against whoever he had his kunai against.

He forced his vision to focus on whoever the hell dared to try anything to him while he was unconscious. His brows furrowed and eyes squinted to see if he was seeing right. Because what he saw was someone wearing a fox mask and even through his clouded and light headed mind he knew who it was. Which made him wonder if he was delirious. "Naruto...." he whispered breathlessly, making the blond shuddered at the sound of it.

Being as untrustworthy of _anyone_ in this village as Sasuke was, he stoned his voice and ordered as he pressed the shaking kunai closer to the tan neck. "Take that fucking mask off."

Naruto didn't even wince when the blade dug deeper into his skin. He was too relieved that Sasuke was still alive to worry about it. And besides, Sasuke was so out of it, he could of disarmed him already, that is if he wanted to. Instead, he obeyed the raven by taking off his mask and pushing his hood back to reveal his features to the other.

If it was anyone else that ordered him so blatantly, he probably would of ignored them or killed them--it really depended on who the person was. But Sasuke was someone, actually the only one, that he would ever submit to completely.

Upon seeing the blond's face with tear stains showing on his whiskered cheeks, his delirious theory went up a few notches. _'Why is he here?'_ he mentally questioned himself as his hand subconsciously went lax and fell limp to the forest floor. His cloudy onyx stared lazily into distressed sapphire. Until the owner of the breathtaking sapphires moved forward and grabbed his uninjured arm. "Come on, we have get you back to Ruri-chan, so she can heal you."

Sasuke glared the best he could at the blond and used the arm that the other was trying to lift him up with to push him away. "Fuck you." he sneered at him.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed desperately, new tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You need to get healed!"

But Sasuke ignored mostly of what he said except for the one thing that made his cold heart singe with warm. "Say it again....." he said almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" came the unintelligent reply from the blond. He heard what the raven said, he just didn't know what he wanted him to say again.

He gave a weak smirk at the other, "My name, idiot. You haven't said it once since I've been around you. So, say it again." his low voice holding that commanding tone as it did before when speaking the last sentence.

Naruto hesitated a moment, his voice caught in his throat. He knew this wasn't just a simple request, it was a request of reassurance. Reassurance that'd tell him if there was still something there. And if he did this, if he gave into his heart, if he gave into Sasuke's, then there was no way he could ever turn away from the stoic raven again.

His unshed tears flowed over and cascaded down his cheeks as his mouthed open slowly. His head lowering so his bangs could cover his eyes, his voice saying the one reassurance the raven wanted to hear. "Sasuke..." Because he couldn't give him up, he thought he could. He thought with all the obstacles that'll be permanently in there way that it would be in Sasuke's best interest to stay away from him. But it was that distance that was hurting the raven the most right now. He needs to stop worrying about what the future might bring to them and worry about what was happening in the present.

He felt a touch of fingers caressing the side of his face and he unconsciously leaned into the touch as his eyes remained on Sasuke's cloudy ones. Which seemed to snapped him out of his daze, _'Need to get Sasuke to Ruri-chan.' _"Sasuke, I need to get you--" but he was stopped when Sasuke's hand gripped the front of his cloak and yanked him forward, crashing his lips onto the blond's.

Electricity coursed through both of their bodies at the intimate contact. Sasuke's lips sensually massaged against the others, his gripped around the cloak tightening and a growl rumbled low in his throat when the blond didn't respond. Naruto was just a little shocked at the sudden action. His mind not yet up to speed of what Sasuke was doing, not until the raven became impatient and moved his hand down low to where his dizzy mind thought was Naruto's crotch.

And he must of got the right place because when he grabbed this particular area covered in the cloak, Naruto gasped loudly, giving Sasuke the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his hot cavern. Naruto moaned at the intruding organ as he began to _finally_ respond to the other's ministrations. The logical part of his brain temporary shutting down.

Sasuke's tongue traced over his gums, cheeks, the roof of his mouth and finally his tongue. Not getting enough of the sweet and addicting taste that was Naruto's mouth. The latter captured the raven's tongue with his teeth and suckled on the firm muscle with his own tongue. The kiss deepening and growing with long neglected passion.

Without actually thinking, he used his still searing arm to push Naruto closer to him, suppressing the painful groan when his muscles moved and flexed. Two of the deep cuts on his arm reopened with the movement, causing new blood to seep out and slide down his arm.

Upon smelling the fresh blood, Naruto snapped back to his senses and reluctantly pulled out of the passionate kiss. A trail of saliva connecting their mouths until Naruto disconnected the line with another chaste kiss. He wiped the excess saliva from his mouth before he said firmly, "I'm taking you to Ruri-chan." Then he swung Sasuke's uninjured arm over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sasuke tried to protest but the slurring in his voice kind of gave his condition away. Naruto hoisted him up on his feet and scoffed, "You don't look fine bastard."

And he knew he wasn't fine. The corner of his vision was darkening and before he knew it, he felt his legs give way as he descended into that blackness once again.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto when he felt the raven collapse against him. The panic within him rose to heightened levels as fresh tears accumulated in his eyes. He crouched down, bringing Sasuke with him and leaned the older male a crossed his bent legs. He took a few calming breaths before he brought his trembling hand up and pressed two fingers on his pulse point.

When he felt a pulse, he could of jumped for joy if it wasn't so weak. He hastily grabbed his mask and collected the unconscious raven in his arms. Then rushed back to the Uchiha resistance at full speed, bursting through the back door with brutal force. "RURI-CHAN!!" he yelled loudly for Akuma's medic nin to hear. Just as he entered the dining room, Itachi was about to exit the same way he was coming in.

Itachi was sitting at the table alone, continuing with the reading of Kyosuke's file from the other day, when suddenly Naruto's voice was resounding throughout the whole house. And strange enough he was desperately calling for Ruri. Since his mind automatically thought of the worst, he shot up from his seat and rushed toward the back door--where Naruto's voice came from.

But before he could exit the dining room, his path was blocked with a distressed Naruto carrying an......unconscious and bloodied Sasuke? "What the hell happened?" he asked as he moved out the blond's way, so Naruto could walk by and head to the stairs. Not once suspecting that Naruto did this to Sasuke. He may be a idiot but he couldn't do something like this to the person he loved. Now other people are a different story.

"I f-found him this way. He d-did it to h-himself." he stuttered out. This didn't seem to surprise Itachi one bit. He suspected that his foolish little brother would do something like this eventually, but it still didn't make him feel any better. It was his job to protect the two of them and now there's a possibility of failure in his duty of doing just that. And he didn't like failure.

The duo made it to the side of the stair railing as Ruri came rushing down them in her sleep clothes. At first, she thought there was something wrong with Naruto but when her eyes landed on the bloodied raven, she gasped. Not expecting the youngest Uchiha to be in such a condition. She stopped in descending the steps and swirled around, yelling over her shoulder as she ascended back up them, "Quickly, bring him to his room!" Already knowing what happened when she saw the cuts on his arms.

Naruto immediately climbed the steps two at a time, wanting to make sure he didn't waist any time that could result in Sasuke not making it. Itachi took each step but in a hasty manner as he followed the frantic blond toward Sasuke's bedroom.

As they neared Sasuke's bedroom, a door down the hall opened and a disheveled looking Miki emerged. "What the hell is all the ruckus about?! Can't a man have a quiet hangover around here?!" he yelled indignantly through his throbbing headache. He opened his sore and tired eyes and watched as everyone ignored him and rushed into Sasuke's room....._'Is that Uchiha unconscious? What the fuck.....' _he thought in disbelief as he followed, pushing his headache aside so he could figure out what was going on.

Naruto laid Sasuke on the black covered bed and reluctantly stepped back, so Ruri could have enough room to work on the raven. The hand that held his fox mask unconsciously loosened and fell to the wooden floor with a clank.

Miki asked, after seeing the deep cut marks on his arm, "Did he actually try and commit suicide?!" His tactfulness needing some serious improvement.

And thanks to his not so tact approach, Naruto was now pacing back and forth while relentlessly biting his thumb nail and kept asking Ruri, who was addressing Sasuke's wounds, every few seconds if he was going to be alright. Which he didn't get any reply, she was too busy cleaning and healing the cuts on his arms to respond.

"No. I don't believe he did." said Itachi, "Unless he's extremely bad at getting the job done." And when he got a weird look from the white haired male, he explained, "Of what I can see, there's four different cuts on his arm. So I believe that it was self mutilation."

A look of understanding crossed Miki's features, "He's a cutter." he said lowly, then he scoffed and gave Itachi a sad smirk. "And here I thought what you were saying last night was bunch of bullshit. I didn't actually think that he would do something like this....." And he didn't. He didn't really know the raven but with the short time he was around him, made him think that the Uchiha had too much pride to do something that seemed so weak. _'Boy, how wrong I was....' _

Truth be told, he liked the Uchiha.--As a friend only. He was straighter than the straightest pole.--And no, it's obvious that he didn't like what he did to Naruto. He definitely didn't like that......but.....he might of judged without taking in all the considerations of the entire situation. Okay, he begrudgingly admits that he did, without any doubts. He's the type of man who will hit you first and THEN think it over to _why_ he's hitting you. But even knowing this, he didn't think that it would go this far.....He glanced over to the emotionally wrecked blond, silently telling the younger male to fix this before there was absolutely no turning back for either of them.

Ruri finished cleaning, healing the wounds and for safe measure, she dressed the area with sterilized wraps before she stood straight again and turned to the others, who--besides her Captain that was still pacing--were waiting patiently for what she had to say. "Uchiha-san should be fine." This made Naruto stop in his steps and released a sigh of great relief. "But he did lose a lot of blood. And I already tried to get him to swallow a blood pill but he won't even open his mouth for me to even put one in."

"And you expected him to?" Itachi asked and then went on. It wasn't a question that needed to be answered. "He's a trained Anbu Captain. Even with being unconscious, the Anbu train you never to take anything that you're not aware of. It could be the difference in living or dieing."

"It's not harmful to him!" she snapped at the older male. Her irritation level going up with the resistance of the younger Uchiha. Couldn't Sasuke subconsciously tell that she was trying to help him.

Itachi remained calm at her tone and simply replied evenly, "He doesn't know that, now does he?"

All the while, Naruto stared at the still form of his lover, or should he say ex-lover.....? Argg, it doesn't matter. So anyway, he continued to stare at the sickly complexion, knowing that he needed that pill. But just how were they going to get it past that clamped jaw of his?

An idea popped into his head, but he didn't know if he could do it with the other three within the room. And he couldn't just ask them to leave either, it would be too suspicious and Itachi would probably not leave anyway. So, that would be just a waste of energy and be even more weird about doing this in front of them.

He walked around the bed with purpose in his steps, but while doing this, several needle like pains shot through his chest. His brows furrowed and swallowed hard, ignoring what he had a feeling was coming and held his hand out to Ruri. "Give the pill to me. I'll get him to take it." Obediently, Ruri gave him the pill as Miki asked, "How the hell are you going to get him take it when Ruri couldn't. She's been doing this kind of shit for years when....." he stopped himself when he saw Naruto put the pill in his own mouth._ 'Okay.....I could of sworn he was going to give that to Uchiha.' _

Naruto positioned his knee on the bed and his right arm on the other side of Sasuke to keep him balanced. He lowered himself slowly until his lips were an inch above the other's. A moment passed with him staring at the pale and dry lips before he descended the short distance and gently pressed his lips against the raven's, feeling the chapped surface. His tongue slipped out and swiped across the them, moistening them with his saliva.

Ruri's face burned heatedly and she looked somewhere else, feeling like she was imposing on the situation. While Itachi smirked at the gesture, his mind already scheming to use this in future persuasion. _'I love when Naruto willingly gives me things to work with.' _he thought devilishly.

Miki's mouth was hanging open shamelessly, trying to access what he was seeing was real. It couldn't be, because he's never seen with his own two eyes Naruto doing _anything_ remotely intimate with _anyone_. Much to his many attempts to get the blond with either sex. Yeah, he knew about him and Uchiha but he didn't know the details. Hell, he didn't want to know the details. That would be waaay too much information about his friend.

He just wasn't used to seeing Naruto so......loving. In all his five years of being around the blond, he's only seen the kind, humor and ruthless sides of him. Never this.....it was actually kind of creepy.

After Naruto massaged his lips against the other's to possibly render some kind of response from the unconscious raven, he pushed his tongue past those delectable lips. He knew that Sasuke's teeth were still firmly set, so he tried the same thing that he did with his chapped lips but those teeth were not moving. _'Damn you Sasuke.' _he mentally cursed the Uchiha, the pain in his chest increasing. He needed to get Sasuke to take this before whatever will happen, happened.

Kyuubi growled at him in his head. _**'God, do I have to think for you Kit?! Do what he did to you in the woods!'**_ He would of said more, but he disconnected the connection because he knew that his stronger presence would only make the pain within his hoist more severe.

Naruto felt like a real ditsy blond at the moment for not thinking of that sooner. As he lowered his hand to Sasuke's nether regions, he repositioned the pill that was--up until now--stored in the side of his cheek and maneuvered it on his tongue, making sure he was ready. He just hoped that Sasuke doesn't bite his tongue clean off. That would suck.

His hand hovered over the large bulge in Sasuke's pants, inwardly enjoying the fact that the raven's body still recognized him. A couple more seconds later, Naruto tentatively touched the sensitive area. Touching Sasuke so intimately was awkward to say the least, especially after what he put the raven through, and he had a feeling that if and when Sasuke finds out about this, that he was going to die painfully. Other than those, he couldn't deny that he liked touching him.

He felt Sasuke get harder at his ministrations, the front of his pants moistening from precum, but his soft touches weren't enough to make the stoic Uchiha gasp out. So what do you do when this problem arises, grip him hard of course. And that's what he did, which in turn caused Sasuke to gasp just enough for Naruto to slip his tongue into the other's mouth with the pill. He let the pill slide off his tongue, using said tongue to coax it deeper into the raven's mouth as he also thoroughly took pleasure in tasting Sasuke again.

But his enjoyment was short-lived when a stronger pain shot through not only his chest but his entire body too. His grip on Sasuke's clothed erection tightened, causing the unconscious raven to let out a groan and buck his hips into the new hold. The pill in his mouth sliding down low in his throat, allowing his swallowing reflex to take place.

When Naruto knew that Sasuke swallowed the pill, he pulled back and removed his hand from the other's crotch. He grinded his teeth from the pain coursing through him as he turned to look at the blushing Ruri. "He swallowed it." Was the only thing he said as he rose from the side of bed, trying his best to convey nothing was wrong with him. Ruri still needed to watch Sasuke's vitals, so she didn't need to worry about him. Because he knew that she would put him before Sasuke and he wouldn't allow that.

He didn't look at the other two conscious males within the room, giving the impression that he was embarrassed of what he just did, as he left the room quickly. And don't get him wrong, he was embarrassed but not _that_ embarrassed. He kept his facade up, just in case in ran into Kyoko or Gaara--wherever the hell they might be, until he enter his room and closed the door behind him. Then it fell, resulting in him groaning and hunching over in pain. His breath coming out in heavy pants while his body broke out into a cold sweat.

_'Fuck....' _he mentally cursed and bit his lip until it bled as another wave of pain went through him. It felt like someone was ripping his insides apart. His vision began to darken, causing his body to sway. His hand shot out and gripped the dresser that was positioned near the door to steady himself, gripping the edge of the wood until his knuckles turned white. Naruto's other hand was tightly on his thigh, his nails digging roughly through the cloth of his cloak and jeans.

The grips of both hands loosened as Naruto's body unceremoniously crumbled to the hard floor. The pain rendering him unconscious......

Miki's head turned toward the bedroom's open door when he heard a thump coming from outside the room's walls. He gave an annoyed look to Itachi, "I wonder what Naruto's doing now?" he inquired without expecting to get an answer. So, without waiting for one, he exited the bedroom and went to Naruto's closed door. He lifted his hand, knocking a couple of times but didn't get any response.

Thinking that the blond was in the bathroom or just plain ass ignoring him, he said loudly, "Hey Naruto, I'm coming in! You better not be doing something that _I_ don't want to see!" Then proceeded in inviting himself in.

He didn't even take two steps within the room before his voice laced with desperation yelled, "RURI!!!"


	16. Breakable Fences

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Sixteen

**Breakable Fences**

Ruri exited Naruto's bedroom and entered the hall. Where Itachi and Miki were standing, waiting for the diagnosis. She sighed, already finding that this day was going to be a long one. "It was a small offshoot of the buildup. The stress of being here and the situation with Uchiha-san must of triggered it. But he'll be back to normal by the end of the day. Once it runs through his system."

Itachi sighed heavily, "It's barely light out and already all this has happened." He smoothed out the non-existing wrinkles in his cloak as he said, "I better inform Tsunade-sama the resent events. If she's awake that is. Miki, I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke. Just in case he wakes up and does something more foolish than he's already done."

"Yeah sure. But what if he wakes up cranky and tries to kill me?" he asked sarcastically.

The older raven shrugged, "Don't know, try dodging." he advised seriously. "I should be back before lunch. Depends though....." he continued as he turned and began walking down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped before he descended to the lower floor and said over is shoulder. "Oh, if I run into Kyoko-san or Gaara, I'll send them this way." Then he proceeded down the stairs.

Miki's brows furrowed, "Where'd they go anyway?"

Ruri opened her mouth to answer but then shut it again when she realized that she didn't really know. "Hmm. I don't know. We should of asked Itachi-san. He would of known."

The other nodded his agreement. Knowing that guy barely sleeps. He dramatically swirled on his heels and pointed his finger forward. "I'm off to guard duty." Then walked like a soldier to Sasuke's bedroom door. As he grabbed the door's handle, he asked in a dead serious tone to Ruri, "You don't think he sleep kills, do you?"

* * *

Gaara and Kyoko walked side by side down the slowly getting crowded market street. The people near and passing, purposely turned their heads to stare at them. Many--not to discreetly--whispering about their presence.

Kyoko re-positioned the clipboard with a large piece of paper attached to it, on her arm. Her hand drawing symbols and writing down names as she passed different stores. "Now I wonder if we only have to protect the area where the Chuunin exams are being held or the whole of Konoha?" she asked out loud. She lifted the pencil's eraser to her chin and tap lightly. "Because if it's only the area, then boy am I wasting my time."

"Hmn. Either way, it'll be useful." he stated flatly as he secretly glared at everyone who was whispering and staring.

"I suppose so...." she said lowly. Her mind zoning out for a moment before her hand went back to drawing and writing. She was just about to draw a square for the next shop until she read the store's sign. She stopped taking steps forward, "You know, that's exactly what Sasu-chan's home needs!"

Gaara stopped and turned half-way around to glance at her. Then followed her gaze, arching an eyebrow when he read, 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' . "You want to get Uchiha flowers?"

"No!" was her immediate reply. "Maybe......but it's only for his house! It's just so dreary! Needs some color......" she pouted underneath her mask. But it didn't deter her from grabbing his hand and practically dragging him into the store.

The bell attached to the door jingled as it opened and closed behind them. Signaling the two women within the store that customers entered. The woman closest to the door emerged from the surrounding plants with--at first--a bright smile. Until she saw who entered, then her smile fell almost instantly. "May I help you?" she asked in a snotty tone.

Even if the blond woman couldn't see her face, Kyoko smiled. "Yes, I wanted to get some flowers that would brighten up a home!"

The other woman within the store emerged from the other side with a pot of flowers within her grasp. "Ne Ino-chan, where do--" she stopped herself when she saw the two Akuma members.

"Haruno-san! It's good to see you again!" Well sort of. Kyoko was partly glad to see her. Though she couldn't say all of her was.

Sakura's eyes set into a cold glare as she stared at the two. Her mouth sneering, "Why are you here?" Her eyes going back and forth between the two. For a second, she stared at the shorter person with the Raccoon mask. _'I don't remember him.' _

"Flowers for Sasu-chan's house!" she answered cheerfully. Not at all worried at the girl's tone.

Ino and Sakura choked when they heard what she referred the younger Uchiha with. Then their choking turned into an all out laughing fit. "Sasu-chan!" exclaimed Ino while trying to keep herself standing by holding onto the side of the nearest table. Sakura was hunched over, her arm squeezing the potted flowers relentlessly. The soil within the pot, spilling over the top and onto the floor. As the pot cracked from her inhuman strength.

All the while, Gaara and Kyoko stood in silence. Watching the two in front of them almost laugh themselves into a hospital bed. Kyoko's once wide smile was now turned upside down into a frown. Knowing that their laughter was meant in a condescending way. "Are you two done, yet?" she asked in a business tone. Not at all, going to take their rude treatment to her or bad mouthing the people she considers friends. "I'm a customer and I need to be served."

Gaara couldn't help the upturning of his lip when the other two stopped almost immediately in their laughing. Their expressions turning from filled with humor to disgust in an instant. Kyoko's natural personality is perky and cheerful. Getting along particularly with everyone she meets. But when you offend her, she can become a right bitch. It's quite amusing to watch when the switch in personalities take place.

"Why don't you serve your way right out of my shop." Ino snapped at her.

Kyoko smiled sweetly underneath her mask and purposely gave a small giggle. "I wonder what Tsunade-sama would think of this?" she began in a sickly sweet voice, "That her own apprentice is being quite rude to guests of Konoha." She tilted her head upward in a gesture of thinking. "Hmmm......I wonder how she would react to that?"

The other two women's complexions paled at the image of a pissed Hokage. Sakura knew, by the way the two interacted, that her shishou and Tatsuo were close. She had no idea _how_ they became like that but they were. And since these two were part of Tatsuo's team. Any bad feedback from the Team would result in personal punishment from the Hokage. So, against her own bitchy judgment, she reluctantly swallowed her pride and forced herself to say, "What type of flowers would you like?"

Her tone not at all what it would probably be like with other customers but it was better than nothing. "Yes, colorful flowers please!" Kyoko's voice back to being cheerful with a triumphant grin on her features.

If Gaara was willing to risk his reputation of impassiveness and if he actually thought he could. He would of laughed at the two's sudden change of their malicious hearts. But since he had no intentions of testing to see if that bodily function still work. He merely stated. "Just hurry up. We have other things to do."

* * *

The light of the early afternoon sun snuck through the partly parted curtains of the decorated dark room. Causing Sasuke's eyes to squeeze tighter shut from the light landing on them. His head turning to the opposite side to hopefully drift back completely into sleep. He moved his arm slightly when he realized that he was sleeping on something soft.

Now that was confusing. He forced his half-awake mind to focus more. Wondering how he got on something soft? For some reason, his mind came up with the conclusion that he should be waking up on the highly uncomfortable forest floor.

Forest?

Now why was he supposed to wake up in the forest? Then it came back to him slowly. Showing what he did to himself. He groaned softly as the images passed in front of his mind's eye. Damning his weakness to the bowels of hell. Wait, that just brings him back to the question at hand. Why was he laying on something soft?

_'Am I dead?' _he asked himself seriously. Thinking that it might be true, since he doesn't remember leaving the forest.

He forced his lead like eyelids to open._ 'Damn they feel heavy....'_ and focused his vision on whatever was in front of him. Which happened to be a black comforter. A black comforter that looked awfully familiar. He lazily blinked a couple of times to get his mind to come out of its sleepy haze.

"Hey, you're awake!" came a very loud voice from his right. God, how he wanted to hit whoever it might be for being so loud. And being so god damn close to his fucking ear. He turned his head slowly toward the source of the noise. And oh look, why didn't he feel surprised to see Miki sitting in a chair near his bed. Though he did feel slight disappointment that it wasn't someone else.

He looked around and saw that it was his room. Empty of anyone else besides Miki._ 'How did I get here?' _he mentally asked and obviously so did his mouth. Because Miki answered, what he thought was his unspoken question, "Naruto found you in the forest behind your house. Brought you back here."

Sasuke's expression turned more blank with this. _'Naruto? Why would he even care?'_ And without another thought, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His muscles feeling stiff and his bones popping from the movement. He now noticed that he only had pants on. His shirt and other glove and arm protector were gone.

"Ummm....." Miki's voice sounding a little hesitant. "I don't know if you should be getting up or not. You lost a lot of blood. Maybe I should get Ruri and tell her that you're awake." Sasuke was still a little paler than normal but at least he didn't look dead.

"I'm fine." came the automatic reply from the raven. Miki scoffed, "Oh yeah, you're fine alright! You're so fine that you think it's normal to cut yourself to get rid of the feelings that don't seem fine." his voice filled with sarcasticness that you could practically see it dripping out of the male's mouth.

Sasuke ignored the other's smart ass comment and looked down at his bandaged arm. His eyes becoming distance as he thought of what Naruto thought when he found him. _'Pathetic.'_ his mind offered him the answer. He used his other hand to rip off the bandage and threw it aside. Gazing down at the area where his mind vaguely remembered being four cuts and several scars in the area. But now that one patch of skin was healed, clear of any wounds or scars.

It was kind of odd, seeing any skin on either of his arms without a single scar. They were the evidence of his pain throughout the years. Now that one section was erased. It seemed to take with it the weight from him, making him feel slightly lighter.

Miki noticed the prolong gazing of the other and said, "Doesn't Ruri do a excellent job. Not even a scar. You were practically half-way through death's door, you know. From what Ruri said, if Naruto didn't find you when he did, you would be probably be dead. And of course that he was the only one that could get you to take the blood pill. I bet that helped." he rambled, trying to fill in the dead silence that he knew would come if he left the youngest Uchiha to initiate a conversation.

Silence reigned as Sasuke mulled over the fact that Naruto saved his life. Only if it was the right part of his life that he saved. At least then, it would actually mean something. "Get out." he whispered coldly. His hand yanking the comforter off himself. But the other male didn't hear the whispered command. Instead when he saw that the raven was going to get up, he exclaimed, "Hey! Get your ass back in bed! Don't you for one minute think I won't sic Ruri on you!"

And with impeccable timing, the bedroom door opened and Ruri came walking in. Immediately upon entering the room she began asking, "What's all the--" but stopped when she saw the Uchiha now standing. Instead of continuing what she was going to say, she yelled, "What are you doing! You need to lay back down and rest!"

"I'm fine." he repeated lowly to the female medic. Who took no notice as she stalked forward and grabbed him by his arm. Thinking to force him back into the bed. Once his arm was in her hold, he immediately yank it out, snapping, "Get the fuck off of me!"

"HEY!" roared Miki while rising from his chair, "Don't treat her like that! She fucking helped you!"

"I don't _need_ or _want_ help from ANY OF YOU!!" He was waaaay passed his limit with these people.

"BULL SHIT!!" Miki retorted with just as much volume as the raven. "YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR US!!"

"GOOD!!!" Sasuke yelled before he thought of who he was admitting this to.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed, soundlessly sleeping. Temporarily unaware of what was going on in the world around him. That is, until the loud voices coming from another room began to stir him from his slumber. His sensitive ears making it sound like they were talking right within his room.

He groaned when his mind woke up more to feel the ache in his body. Vaguely knowing why the ache was there to begin with. He shifted on the bed slightly as the voices grew in volume. _'Fucking people. Don't know when to be quiet when someone's trying to diiieee.....'_

His hand lazily lifted to his face and to his eyelids. Since they were being stubborn and wouldn't open on their own, he decided to use his hand to pry them open. Making sure he held his eyelids open for half a minute to make sure they wouldn't close again. Once he was sure, he lowered that hand back to the bed. And using both his arms, he reluctantly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The ache in his body only increasing the more movement he did.

_**'Kit, you shouldn't be getting up. It's not completely out of your system.' **_

He huffed to himself, _'I say, if I can walked, I'm good to go.' _

_**'Stubborn brat.....' **_muttered Kyuubi.

A yawn escaped his wide mouth. His mind focused enough to tell that the voices belonged to Sasuke and Miki. _'What the hell are they talking so loud for?' _He asked himself. Forcing his legs off the bed without bothering to remove the blanket from them.

_**'Probably Uchiha brat's stupidity.'**_ murmured Kyuubi as Naruto rose his aching body up into a standing position. Wobbling a couple of times as he made his way to his bedroom door. He waited a moment against his door to let Ruri pass by. And from the distance she went, he guessed that she enter Sasuke's room. And his guess must of been right because she started yelling at Sasuke.

As quickly as his body would let him, he exited his room and walked the short distance down the hall. Slumping his body against the wall by Sasuke's now opened bedroom door. Now don't get the wrong idea. He was _absolutely_ not trying to eavesdrop. Because he could of easily done that in the privacy of his own room without any chance of getting caught. But he needed to move around anyway. Well, that was the reason he was using.

The voices of the two males grew louder. And he was about to risk the wrath of Ruri and go in there to stop it, but......_"GOOD!!!" _came ringing into his ears. And along with that one word, a sinking feeling followed.

His legs suddenly felt very weak and he crumbled soundlessly to the floor. Tears forming in his eyes as he bit his lip to stop them from falling. But it couldn't stop the one that fell down his slightly paler cheek. Or the one after that.......He's cried more in the last two days than he has in the passed years.

But he didn't care. He couldn't......Because he's only cared for very few things in his life. Sasuke being the main one and he didn't.......No he knew he wouldn't survive if anything like death happened to Sasuke.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation continue.

* * *

Ruri gasped at the admission while Miki stood stunned. _'He wanted to die.....' _This is something he could never understand about these types of people. People who wanted to take their own life away. It was suppose to be in human nature to want to survive. To live.

Even when they still had people that cared about them, loved them. They willingly took themselves away from those people. They're selfish. They have no idea what they do to the ones they leave behind. To the ones that wanted them to stay.

Miki's head lowered, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Stop saying stupid shit like that. What about the people you'll leave behind?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the sinister chuckle that escaped his throat at the ridiculous implication. "What people? If you haven't noticed, no one would care if I up and disappeared."

"Nobody.....?" he asked himself lowly. _'That's what my sister thought.' _His head lifted to stare directly in the other's onyx. "And what about Naruto? Don't you care what'd it do to him?"

"Naruto?" he repeated, a sad smirk forming on his features. "He's the last person who would care."

Miki tried his best not punch that fucking smirk off of the other's face. Instead he nodded his head while grinding his teeth. "Right......because he brought you back here so you could just bleed to death on your _own_ bed. And he was practically in hysterics because you were _merely_ getting blood on him." By this Sasuke's smirk was wiped off. "But no, he doesn't care, does he?"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say to that. He didn't think about what the blond's reaction to what he did was. Did he really react like that? His face remained impassive as he stared at the white haired hair. "You don't know anything." he stated coldly, without showing the emotions he was really feeling.

"Boy, you're a stubborn ass, aren't you? I think you and Naruto are in a competition to see who can be the most stubborn. And I'm not really sure who's winning." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I just don't get you two. You two love each other and yet, you both are trying your damnedest to stay away from each other. I can sort of understand why Naruto's doing it. But only to a point. You, on the other hand, you have all the known reasons to stay away from him. But I can tell that you don't want to. That's why you both are just stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Sasuke practically stopped listening after 'You two love each other'. His mind was reeling through the possibility that he might be right. That Naruto did love him and didn't use him that time. He was the one that just didn't know anything anymore. He didn't know what was the truth.....even about himself......

* * *

Naruto stared at the opposite wall as he listened. Staring at the wall's surface with a blank expression. He felt Itachi's presence ascending the stairs and didn't turn his head in that direction until he knew that the other was at the top.

Itachi wasn't expecting Naruto to be sitting by the door of his brother's room. Appearing to be eavesdropping on whatever conversation was going on within that room. He ignored the tear stains on the other's cheeks and lifted an eyebrow at the blond. A silent question to what he was doing?

His answer came with the blond sticking up his index finger to his mouth. His mouth giving a quiet, "Shhh...." as he slowly managed to stand up from the floor and make his way over to the raven. Before Itachi had anytime to say anything, Naruto whispered, "He wished he died....." and from the expression written on the blond's features told him that he didn't want to know this information.

A weak smile formed on Naruto's face, "I always manage to fuck everything up. Don't I?"

"The circumstances fucked everything up. You just managed to help it along." Itachi stated in a flat tone. "But from your actions this morning, I have feeling you plan to attempt to fix things with Sasuke. Am I wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. No you're not." he said without any emotion as he made his way back to his room.

"Good. You've been an idiot long enough." He paused shortly before asking hesitantly, "Do you plan to tell him about everything?" Another nod came from the blond. "Do you plan on telling him about _her_?" his voice coming out softer as he tilted his head toward the tattoo of 'Asuka' on the blond's arm.

This question stopped Naruto in his steps right in front of his bedroom door. His hand unconsciously rising and caressing the tattoo on his left forearm. The emotions rising up at just the prospect of telling Sasuke, made him want to hide somewhere and never come out. "I.....I-I.....I-I don't know." he stuttered out with his back to the older raven.

"He has a right to know." the eldest Uchiha informed the younger male.

"I know." whispered the blond. He turned slightly so he could look dejectedly at the other. "But that doesn't mean I can bring myself to tell him."

Itachi curtly nodded and decided that a change in subject was needed. He knew this subject was always hard for the blond to talk about. "Aren't you suppose to be resting?" he asked, seeing that Naruto was barely able to stay on his feet.

"I'm going." he said in a grumpy tone as he loosely gripped the doorknob. But the sadness in his sapphire orbs never ceased. When he noticed that Itachi was continuing down the hall he asked, "Oh, are you going in there?" his question indicating Sasuke's room.

"Hmn. There's a few things I need to discuss with my foolish little brother." he stated with a smirk.

Naruto blinked at the creepy smirk and made a mental note to remain in his room until that _little_ discussion was over. "Yeah, ummm......can you ask Miki if he can bring me up a folder of one of the jinchuuriki. A dead one would be most preferable, and not the oldest ever." Once he received confirmation of his request, he opened his door and said over his shoulder. "Have fun."

The smirk present on the oldest Uchiha widened as he silently continued to his brother's room.....


	17. My Dear Brother

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Except the OCs are mine!!)

Webs of Deception

Chapter Seventeen

**My Dear Brother**

"What's the problem in here?" asked Itachi as he entered Sasuke's bedroom. Taking a small glance at all the occupants within the room before keeping his vision on his younger brother. Who didn't look at all happy to see him.

"Ooooh......just the usual discussion of rampaging, slaughter and the stealing of newborn babies." stated Miki in an offhanded way. Which caused the three sets of eyes to turn and stare oddly at him. He shifted on his feet awkwardly, thinking maybe he went a little far with that statement. "Yup...."

"Anyway....." began Itachi while setting his eyes back on Sasuke. "......you two need to leave. I would like to have a private word with my foolish little brother."

Ruri stepped forward, trying to mask her concern for what she heard the younger raven confess. "I need to check his vitals before I leave. But he's being a little......reluctant."

Currently the two Uchiha brothers were in a fierce staring/glaring match. Itachi said without breaking the contact, "That has never stopped you before." a slow smirk forming of knowledge of what the woman would do to make sure she got her way.

The woman nodded curtly and approached the youngest Uchiha. Who broke the silent battle with his older brother and turned his glaring--now--red eyes to Ruri. "Don't you fucking come near me." he sneered in a cold tone. Though that didn't deter her in the slightest. She was used to many forms of deadly tones. Four the most deadlyest are from her own team.

On normal circumstances, she would force them into letting her check their systems. But she had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't going to be as corporative as the first time she forced a procedure check on him. She stared into his sharingan for a moment longer before disappearing from her spot.

Sasuke stood rigid, widening his senses to tell where she would reappear again. But he wasn't getting anything. He glanced over at Itachi, who was merely smirking at what he knew would come. Miki, on the other hand, looked kind of bored as he leaned against the door frame. But the playful glint in his eyes proved the contrary of what his body language portrayed.

A prick in the back of his neck caused him to curse colorfully in his mind. Knowing that he was caught. _'Dammit.....' _He made an attempt to move his body but as he thought, he couldn't move.

Ruri moved and stood in front of him, purposely avoiding eye contact with him. Just in case he would try and enter her mind out of spite. She guessed, being on the same team as his older brother does have its perks. Thanks to fighting side by side with him, taught her a few things about the sharingan.

"This is for your own good." she said as she concentrated chakra into her right hand. It began to glow green as she positioned it at the top of the other's chest. "Now try to relax." Which only caused her to feel an intensified glare directed at. Of course, she ignored it and continued with her examination.

Once done, she reached behind and pulled the needle out of his neck. The owner of that neck, stretched his slightly stiff muscles and took a couple of steps away from the woman. Who said, "You're blood count is still a little lower than normal. So I'll advise, which you're probably not going to take, to rest the rest of the day before doing anything strenuous." She finished with a gentle smile before turning and walking towards the exit while saying, "If you'll excuse me."

"Go to Naruto's room. He's awake." informed Itachi. Causing Ruri to pause a second in her steps and nod her head curtly. Then she exited the room, heading in the direction of Naruto's counters.

Miki remained where he was. Personally he really wanted to see the discussion between the two Uchiha brothers. But when the eldest Uchiha informed him, "Naruto told me to ask you to bring him a dead jinchuuriki folder and not the oldest." He knew that was his discreet way in saying, leave. And that's what he did with a comment throw over his shoulder to Itachi, "Maybe you can whack some sense into him!" Closing the door behind him when he left.

Now it was just Sasuke and Itachi. Two people that shouldn't _ever_ be left alone if it can possibly be helped.

After two minutes of standing perfectly still and glaring at one another, Itachi smirked and grabbed the chair that Miki used to sit in. Dragging it over to him and sitting down with his arms crossed. Another moment of silence followed with Sasuke keeping an eye on Itachi. Watching for any sudden movements.

"You should sit." stated Itachi in monotonous tone. "You heard what Ruri-san said. It's better if you do."

Sasuke scoffed as his eyes narrowed almost to slits. "What is this? You trying to be big brother again?" he sneered with slight sarcasticness lacing it.

The other's smirk only grew, partly expecting this. Actually he expected him to try to kill him again but.....hey, you can't be right about everything. In a blink of an eye, Itachi was gone from his seat and standing in front of his brother. And before the latter could do anything, he was shoved backward roughly. His body flopping and doing a bounce on the bed.

"I said sit." Itachi growled out. His irritation showing every so slightly. He then moved back around the bed at a normal pace and sat back down in the chair.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat and repositioned himself on the bed. His eyes still adorning the sharingan but spinning faster than when he was glaring at Ruri. But he kept his instinct to attack the other down. At least for the time being.

"What happened this morning, I will not tolerate it for a second time. Do I make myself clear?" his tone holding a deadly edge to it.

A mental clank resounding through Sasuke's mind as another piece of wood was throw into the fire. That flaming inferno being his anger. His killing intent flooded through the room and leaked out of it like water gushing.

This sudden rush of killing intent didn't bother Itachi one bit. He merely continued to stare amusedly at his inwardly rampaging younger brother. Knowing that this inner fit was going to reach the surface. And look, he didn't have to wait that long.

Good, he didn't like to waist time anyway.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're trying to do, _Itachi_!" Using as must venom when he said the other's name. "But this is _my_ life!" _'Which you helped mess up. Just like him.' _"What I do with it is non of your fucking business!"

"When _your_ life intervenes with your well being, then it becomes my business. Because you're well being is _my_ responsibility."

Snap.

"Your responsibility....." Sasuke said lowly with his head low. His bangs shadowing his eyes. "Your responsibility." he repeated with more force. "YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the house. "You died being my brother when you killed our clan!! You HAVE no responsibility!! So stop trying to act like a fucking brother when we both know you're nothing but a murderous traitor of your own family!!"

Itachi has been known for being patient. Hell, he travels around with Naruto, he _has_ to have patience. But surprising enough, he was finding himself becoming impatient with his younger brother's--as he's going to call it--tantrum. His glare directed at his younger brother narrowed, "Are you quite done?" his voice more menacing. "Because if you're going to continue on with your righteous speech about our _dear_ family, then I prefer to leave the room."

"There's the door." he said shortly. Wanting nothing more at this moment than to not see the other's face.

He sighed, "No. Even if I would like to, instead of going through a long explanation." _'But what better way to encourage Naruto if I lead by example.' _He quickly formed hand signs.

Which caused Sasuke, in instinct, to jump up from the bed and leap across the room to avoid what he thought was an attack coming. Itachi quark an eyebrow at the other when he was done. "Jumpy." And a smirk formed when his brother finally realized that nothing was going to happen.

"I performed a silencing jutsu." he informed because of the silent inquiry in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto can hear everything that goes in this house. And he doesn't need to hear a few things I'm about to say."

Okay, Sasuke begrudgingly admits that, that statement might of got him intrigue just a little.

"So why don't you sit back down and I'll tell the real reason why I killed our clan."

* * *

Miki climbed the stairs to the second floor. His arms full with several thick folders on the Gobi jinchuuriki. The pile wobbled precariously when he almost lost his footing on one of the steps. He let out a relieved sigh that the pile didn't crash to the floor.

He continued to Naruto's closed bedroom door and kicked the wood to let the occupant of the room to--hopefully--know that he needed to open the door. And to make sure that the blond knew he needed to open the door he yelled, "Oi Naruto, open the door!"

Much to his surprise, the door opened the next second. Revealing his scowling blond Captain. Who whispered, "Be quiet." Then yanked Miki inside of the room by his cloak.

The white haired male stumbled awkwardly, once again trying to keep from dropping the folders and creating a large mess. When he luckily regained his balance, he quickly placed the folders on the bed. Then turned around with annoyance showing on his face, "Dammit Narut--" His mouth was suddenly covered by a tan hand. "Will you be quiet. You're too loud. I can't hear everything they're saying if keep talking."

A indignant look passed over Miki's features at the other's comment. But the latter ignored it and concentrated on ignoring the other voices in the house and only listening to the two in the other room not far from here.

The two stayed like this for a couple of long moments. Until Naruto's brows furrowed deeply when the voices suddenly stopped. _'Son of a bitch.' _He growled lowly and released Miki's mouth. "Fuck. He put up a silencing jutsu. Sneaky bastard....."

"You know it's rude to listen on other people's conversation." said Miki. Which resulted in Naruto giving him a look that clearly said, 'Like you haven't done it before.' He moved around the male and crawled back on his bed. Once he was settled he said, "Thanks for bringing these up here. You know Ruri, if I tried getting them myself, she probably would of tied me to the bedpost."

Miki chuckled, remembering the last time that happened. He moved over to the bed and flopped on it. Causing some of the folders to topple over. "Yeah, no problem. What are friends for anyway."

"Ohhh, there's a million other things. But I think can deal with this." Naruto said with a wide grin, as he reached and grabbed the folder closest to him. He placed it in front of him but didn't open it. "Ne, Miki. You wouldn't by chance know if Sasuke remembered what I did, do you?"

The other's head shook slightly, "Noooo, I don't think so. He didn't even know how he got into his room. So, no."

Naruto let out the breath he was holding. "Thank god. I don't want him to think I was molesting him or something perverted like that. Especially when he was unconscious. I wouldn't give a damn if he was actually awake and knew what was _actually_ happening but since he wasn't....." he let himself trail off as he remember the strong feelings that came along with the kiss. He wanted to feel that way again. But in order to do that, he has to spill his guts. Figuratively that is......

Miki blinked and tilted his head toward the blond. "But wasn't that what you were doing? Molesting him. Sure as hell looked that way. Or was I seeing wrong?" he chuckled again when he received a playful glare from his Captain. "Naruto is a pervert! Naruto is a pervert! Naruto is--" he was cut short with a hard whack on the head.

"Shut up!" the blond yelled as he grabbed a pillow and hit Miki square in the face, "They could hear you over there!"

Miki playfully glared at the blond as a wicked smirk appeared. "You know what this means, right?" he asked in a deadly serious tone. While his hand discreetly moved over to the other pillow on the bed.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head in a manner of confusion. "What?" But his answer came with a flying pillow to the face and a war cry of "Pillow fight!!"

* * *

Hook. Line. And sinker.

That's what Sasuke felt like. Because the next thing he knew, his body was back on the bed and waiting impatiently for Itachi to continued on. When the other only sat there, he snapped, "Well."

Which received a low snort from the older Uchiha. "For someone who was probably more than willing to kill me a moment ago, you sure are in a hurry."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well excuse me, but I want to hear what kind of bullshit you're going to spew."

"If it's just bullshit, then why do you even want to hear it?" When a more intensified glare came as a response, he concluded that he tortured his younger brother long enough. "I would have to say that it started after your seventh birthday. When you entered the academy and found your Abikaasa."

"My what?" the other asked accompanied with a lifted eyebrow.

"To make another long explanation short, an Abikaasa is the Uchiha form of mate. Where you emotionally and sexually devote yourself to only one person."

_'Someone I devote myself to?' _The only person he could think of that he would ever want to devote _anything_ to was a certain blond. "Then who's my Abikaasa?" he asked, wanting to verbally confirm it. He didn't want it to be anyone else besides him.

Itachi had the most amused expression on his face. "I'll let you figure that one out. Anyway, I was the first one to take notice of your _subconscious choice_. And I made sure I was the only one to take notice for a while. Because I knew Tou-san wouldn't of liked your choice. But eventually Tou-san took notice and he was not at all pleased." His facial features held no more amusement but seriousness that held nothing. "Have you figured out who your Abikaasa is?"

"Naruto...." Sasuke whispered out without even thinking. He barely noticed the movement of Itachi's head nodding in silent confirmation that he was right.

"Yes. I was appointed as Naruto's guard when he was five. Since the villagers continually tried to harm him." This surprised Sasuke. He hadn't suspected the two to know each other before they met after Naruto left.

"So you can see why I took notice first. But as I was saying, when Tou-san found out that you chose the demon child of the village as your Abikaasa. He called a meeting among the Uchiha clan to discuss the matter at hand. Or as I would put it, the best way to get rid of the problem at hand. I was also required to attend this _meeting_. Of course I feign innocence of knowing such an, in their eyes, _atrocity_ had occurred. I wanted to make sure I heard what kind of action they would take."

There was a short pause before Itachi continued, "At first they decided that it would be best to just assassinate Naruto." Sasuke lost a few shades in his complexion by hearing this. "Basically killing two birds with one stone. They thought they were doing a public service by finally getting rid of the demon child while saving the Uchiha name at the same time." A snort escaped his mouth. _'Fools they were.'_

"There were several attempts on Naruto's life but I killed every one them. Blood or no blood. They're no family of mine to try and kill a mere boy for something that he couldn't of possibly of done. After these attempts, Tou-san stopped trusting me. There was no evidence of my involvement but I was suspected. And that was the same as being guilty in their eyes." His lip upturned into a smirk as he said, "But they were too afraid of me to confront me about it."

His weight shifted ever so slightly in his chair before settling once again. "The assassination attempts stopped, but that only meant they were planning something else. Something that gave them the rightful title of being monsters of this village....."

_

* * *

_

A thirteen year Itachi walked through the entrance of his family's residence, closing the door behind him. When he stood in the alcove, he could already feel the tense and somber atmosphere. Something was definitely going on. But decided to put it to the side when his stomach gave an involuntary growl. He took his dirty shoes off and slipped on his house shoes before proceeding to the kitchen to get a bite of something to eat.

_He just got back from a short but boring mission of delivering a scroll to the neighboring village. Which only took a few hours. Extremely boring......_

_Walking into the dining room, he spotted the usual basket of fruit decoratively positioned in the middle of the dining table. He went over and grabbed a red apple from the assortment of fruit. Then headed to the sink and turned the faucet on. Washing the apple thoroughly before turning the water back off. Once, he shook the apple of the excess water, he took a bite. Absentmindedly chewing the piece as he stared at the far wall of the kitchen. _

_A voice called down to him from upstairs. "Itachi, honey, is that you?" His mother's voice, he could tell held fear within it._

"_Yes, Kaa-san!" he yelled back. And within the next moment he heard hurried footsteps and his mother emerging through the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes were red rimmed with evident tears stains on her cheeks. Looking disheveled and quite frantic. "Itachi, thank goodness!" She swung her arms around her eldest son and held him protectively._

_Itachi disposed of the apple that was left forgotten in his hand to gods knows where. He wasn't aiming at any particular place. "Kaa-san, what's wrong?" His face and voice remained impassive but inside he was worried about her. She and his younger brother were the only people in his family that he actually cared for. The rest were power hungry fools and he could care less about them._

"_Your father.....he's done something horrible......." A sob escaping her mouth as she pulled back and cupped his face with her hands. Her onyx eyes showing so much desperation that it made him a little nervous. He's never seen his mother like this. What could his father have done to cause such distress in her. _

"_I need your help Itachi. I know you were the one that defied the clan and protected Naruto-kun. And I'm so proud of you that you did what was right and not let them kill an innocent little boy." More tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she tried to repress a sob. "So I'm asking you to defy the clan again. To betray the whole village--" She sobbed. "--to protect your brother and to protect Naruto-kun." _

"_Sasuke?" He could understand why Naruto would have to leave but why Sasuke? Unless.....'No, Tou-san wouldn't go that far. Would he?' "Why does Sasuke have to leave the village?" _

_Mikoto removed her hands from her son and clutched them to her chest. A fraction of an inch away from breaking down. But she couldn't. Not just yet. She had to make sure her children were safe before she allowed it. And instead of answering the question, she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Knowing that Itachi would undoubtedly follow. _

"_Kaa-san!" he called after her. Following her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her voice rambling nervously over her shoulder, "I already packed his things. Everything he'll need." They made it to the second floor and headed down the hall toward Sasuke's room. "Does Naruto-kun have many belongings? I've heard some awful rumors of the things they've done to the poor boy. I can always pack extra things for him--" _

_Itachi has had enough. He gently gripped his mother's arm, effectively stopping her movements and rambling. "Enough Kaa-san. What has Tou-san done?"_

_She choked down another sob as her gaze fell to the floor. Trying her best to be strong in such a situation. But her lip continued to quiver and the tears continued to flow as she reluctantly answered her son. "I-I overheard their meeting t-today.....and h-he agreed to the a-a-assassina-nation......of his own s-son....." Her hands, by now, were covering her face. Stifling her sobbing that finally escaped and racked through her body._

_Itachi stood rooted to the spot. His features no longer impassive but showing an emotion of shock. His eyes flashing to his sharingan from the fact that his father would go so far as to kill his own son. And because of what? Because they were too bias to see that his chosen Abikaasa was an innocent boy._

"_Please Itachi!" His mother begged while she bent forward and grabbed onto his shoulders. "You have to take them away! He may be my husband but I can't let him kill my son! I would never let him kill either of my sons.....And I can't let him kill Naruto-kun either! It'd destroy Sasuke! So please......I know this is so much to ask of you! I wouldn't even ask of this if you weren't the only one that I would trust to protect them! _

_They just have to get away from Konoha! It's the only way they're both be safe!" _

* * *

"I agreed only to appease her. But I had other plans in mind. Because in her state of mind, she didn't take into consideration that Tou-san would of never let us go that easily. Yes, we would of got out of Konoha but we would have been in constant danger from hunter nins sent by the village and various ranked shinobi sent by Tou-san. I could of took care of them but I wouldn't be able to guarantee your's and Naruto's safety while I was preoccupied with the opponents. So instead of running, I eliminated the problem."

Sasuke was trying to take all of this in without losing his head like before. He kept taking in slow breaths and exhaling just as slowly to keep himself calm. He didn't want to comprehend the fact that his own family wanted to kill him. His own flesh and blood. Everyone.....no not everyone. "Why did you kill Kaa-san....? She didn't want me to get hurt....." His voice barely above a whisper.

A rare sadness enter the normally emotionless eyes of the eldest Uchiha. "That......was one of my few regrets." He paused for a second before explaining. "I had no intention on killing Kaa-san but as Tou-san was her abikaasa, she jump in front of my katana to save him. But it only killed them both." He let out a deep depressed sigh before letting his features return to their impassiveness. "That's when you came home."

"Where you tortured me with your mangekyou sharingan." Sasuke stated bitterly. Trying not to let his emotions run away from his control.

"It was a necessary action that needed to be taken." Itachi monotonously said. Causing Sasuke to lift an eyebrow, " A necessary action? Torturing me with the images of killing our clan was a necessary action?" Surprisingly enough, his voice remained calm and even.

"And what would you have done without that hate? It drove you to keep on living. To strengthen yourself. And that's what I wanted. Even if it was for--" A crashing thud came from the hall. "--revenge." Then Naruto's loud voice yelling, _"Asshole!" _Following with more loud thuds.

Itachi eyelids lowered to half mass in an annoyed manner. While Sasuke kept taking quick glances at the door every time there was thud or a loud voice yelling at the other. _'What the hell is going on out there?' _And just like Itachi heard his thought, he rose and went to the door. Sasuke unconsciously followed, waiting behind him as he opened the door. Only to be flooded in the face with feathers.

Feathers?

They stepped out into the hall. The floor was littered with feathers with a few hovering around through the air. And little further down the hall were Naruto and Miki. About five other pillows sprawled around they're feet as they battled with each other with a single pillow in each of their grasps. Sending fierce blows to the other to try and gain ground over a playful pillow fight turned war.

The two separated from each other, not concerning themselves with the extra two pair of eyes watching them.

With Naruto being the closest to the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke could clearly see the tattoo of 'Asuka' on his arm. His brows furrowed and his body stiffened as he intently stared at the tattoo of some other woman's name. At this point his already screwed up mind was coming up with the worst possible ideas of why the name was there. _Permanently_ tattooed on _his_ lover's arm. _Ex-lover_.....

Itachi noticed the slight movement of Sasuke's body stiffening and glanced over at him. Seeing his eyes glued to something caused him to followed his younger brother's line of vision. And he mentally sighed, because he knew that Sasuke was thinking all the wrong things. Which is only going to make it harder for Naruto to tell him.

"Are you ready to give up blondie?!" yelled Miki with his pillow positioned like you would hold a sword.

Naruto scoffed, "Like hell shit-face!" Which in turn caused the other's eye to twitch in annoyance at the name the blond used to address him with.

A moment's silence followed before they both charged. But Naruto, who misplace his foot, slipped on a pillow and fell face first to the floor with a yelp. Miki choked on his own spit and stalled in his charge at the hilarious display of klutz-ism. Then he burst out laughing with absolutely no restraints of holding it in.

Naruto growled into the floor boards of the floor and used his foot to grab the pillow that was spilling feathers. And as his scowl turned into a smirk, his foot flew up. Letting the pillow fly and with perfect aim, it hit Miki square in his laughing face. Feathers flying everywhere when it made contact.

He rolled on his back and flipped himself back into a standing position. Once on his feet, he swirled on his heels and lifted the pillow still in his hand high above his head. Swinging it round and round until Naruto brought it down and hit Miki in his shoulder hard enough to knock him on his butt.

Miki regain his barrings from the unexpected pillow attack from the blond's _foot_. Only to be knocked down with another pillow attack by him. _'Oh hell no!'_ he screamed within his mind as he retaliated with his own attacks with his own pillow. And even picking up another one to do double attacks. So now they were attacking each other relentlessly.

But their fun went a little far when one of the pillows went astray and hit Itachi right in his face. And the two knew they did something bad, because they both froze exactly when the hit occurred. They're bodies and pillows in a tangled heap of standing mess as they slowly turned they're widened eyes to--the revealing nothing--Itachi.

The latter only mentally stated to himself, _'It's times like these when I wonder if I'm only babysitting a couple of brats.'_ as he walked passed the two. Saying to them, "Just pick up your mess when you're done." And he continued on downstairs to where he thought Ruri was.

Miki and Naruto let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor. The former of the two exclaimed, "Man, we just dodged a kunai! It's a good thing he wasn't cranky today!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and turned it toward where Sasuke was still standing. They shared a look for a long moment before Sasuke broke it and reentered his room, closing the door behind him. He had a lot of things to digest and think over. It's not everyday where your world turns completely upside down in just two days. Everything you thought was the truth, wasn't.

And he still hasn't heard Naruto's side of the story. But he already knew that it wasn't what he was told or thought. Hmpf, he was still trying to get used to seeing him alive again. Just seeing those sapphire eyes that were uniquely his, it always sends his heart to his throat. Choking him......

Everything is just messed up. Everything has been messed up for a long time, he supposed. Longer than what he suspected......

_

* * *

_

6:47 PM

Gaara was still within the walls of the flower shop. Slowly going further into insanity from the constant colors of flowers that he was forced to stare at. He tried countless times to remove himself from the sickening walls but Kyoko forced him to participate in 'What do you think of this arrangement?' question every time a new arrangement was made.

And after today, if he gets out of the shop that is, he hopes he never has to hear that question every again. Actually he'll do better, he will _never_ get into this situation _ever_ again! EVER!!

He knew that Kyoko's displeasure of the previous arrangements were meant to annoy the two females that continued making different arrangements. Now, he could understand doing this a couple of times but over two hundred and fifty-six times was a little excessive. Damn, he didn't think her sadistic streak went this far.

Oh and look, here comes two hundred and fifty-seven.

Kyoko glanced at the beautifully made formal arrangement for a mere second before turning and asking the raccoon masked man, "What do you think of this one?"

The only male gave the same answer as he's done _all_ day, "Hmn." And of course, why ruin the tradition, she took it as a dislike and forced them to redo it.

His body showed no visibly discomfort but he was mentally groaning in frustration at his situation. Praying to any god that might take pity on him, to get him the hell out of his shop......


	18. Crash and Rebuild

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Eighteen

**Crash and Rebuild**

Shikamaru was sitting at the dining table. Which recently, was absolutely no big surprise. He has gone as far as practically moving into the Uchiha house. Since he's spends most of his time--for the past five days--in it's walls. Variety of books and scrolls littering the table top and retaining a look that said he's gone through mental war in the small room of the dining room.

His hair was still tied back but many stray hairs were sticking out like a weeds in a garden. He had dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. The clothes he was wearing were the same ones he wore four days ago. All in all, you could easily mistaken him for a bum.

But it didn't matter to him. All that mattered right now was solving this complex puzzle that has been plaguing him since Naruto appointed him the--oh so lucky--person who would look through the medical research files. That was the start of his little obsession.

It was all fine and dandy in the beginning. The files were a little more detailed than he would of liked but nothing he couldn't force himself through. But when he got to these boxes that held folders labeled, _The B9 Project_. That's when his obsession went into full swing. Because every little piece of information in these boxes were encoded.

Now to him, when information is encoded, it means that it's important enough where this Ouroboros group didn't want anyone else to be able to read it and gather whatever was within all the pages. Though, that brings another problem that he quickly figured out. Actually decoding them.

Normally he would of sent this to the Cryptography Department but Naruto wanted as little people to know about this as possible. Which meant that he was stuck with the agonizing process of decoding it. And that has become a bigger obstacle to jump over than he originally expected.

So far, he's compared the text and numeral encoding with codes from all the shinobi villages. But none of the ones he examined matched or was even close with the one he wanted to decode. Which led him to examine the codes used by Lords of the lands and then to examine codes used by past organizations that are extincted now. Though that required restricted books and scrolls that only the Hokage can give permission to look through.

Which basically put him at a stand still. For now that is.

He rubbed his right eye as he examined the papers lying in front of him to see if he recognizes any sequence that might have been used. Doing this, so maybe--just maybe--that he might suddenly gain some luck while he waited for Neji to return to him with the restricted books and scrolls that he sent the brunette after. And he had no doubts that he would get the material that he requested. Because once Neji mentions that it's for Naruto's _little_ project, the material was as good as there's.

A groan involuntarily escaped his mouth as his eyes began to see all the letters and numbers all the same. This little lack of differential had him so tempted to just slam his head against the table below him. _'God, how troublesome this is....' _

Miki and Kyoko chose that moment to enter the dining room. Kyoko stopping at the end of the table while Miki continued on into the kitchen. She walked on the other side of the table, opposite of Shikamaru, and picked up a scroll that was slightly unrolled from the table's surface. "No luck?" she asked as she skimmed unthinkingly over the text.

Shikamaru's bloodshot eyes glared at her figure for a long moment. And when she looked up from her scroll, his glare silently said, _Of course I haven't you idiot_. She meekly smiled at him and gently placed the scroll back on the table. Knowing in the condition that he was in, that it wouldn't be wise to tick him off. So, she pulled out a chair and sat herself down. Asking while doing so, "Has Sasu-chan come down yet?"

The Nara sighed when he found her getting herself comfortable at the table that he silently claimed as his work station. And when he really gets exhausted, his bed. "Not that I've noticed." he answered in a tone that didn't want to be bothered.

"Which probably wasn't much!" yelled Miki from the kitchen as he fixed himself a quick sandwich.

Shikamaru felt indignant at the implication. But before he could retort to the comment, Miki came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand and his mouth chewing the chuck he bit off. Mumbling something incoherent with the food still present in his mouth.

Kyoko grimaced, then re-grabbed the scroll she was looking at before and threw it at Miki. Yelling as the object hit him square in the face, "Don't try to talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting!"

Though Miki didn't retort right away like he would of liked. Because he was currently trying not to choke on the food that was within his mouth. After a couple more moments of choking, without dropping his sandwich, he said between gasp of breath, "Woman, are you trying to kill me?!"

She crossed her arms, huffed and cocked her to the side. "It would serve you right. Eating like some kind of barbaric or mangy animal."

A tick appeared on the older male's head. "What _exactly_ are you trying to say, Kyoko?" he asked with annoyed narrowed eyes.

Her head turned back forward and gave him a mischievous expression. The glint in her eyes showing that she was about to say something that was going to send Miki off. It was just so much fun to get him angry. She giggled like a schoolgirl flirting with a handsome guy. "You know what they say? You are how you act."

His teeth gritted together. His forgotten sandwich being squished in his clenched hand. "Then I guess I know what you are!" he yelled at her.

And from then on Shikamaru blocked there banter out. _'They argue like an old married couple.'_ he thought as he rubbed his temples. The exhaustion from the past few days finally catching up now that he had time for his body and mind to wander from the task at hand. His head began to droop toward his chest. His eyes closed and his mind slipping into unconsciousness.

That is until the slamming of something on the table caused him to snapped his head up and to attention. His head turning to the sudden noise. And there standing at the end of the table and behind a pile of books and scrolls was Neji with a glare directed at him. "The material you requested." he stated, still annoyed with how the brunette demanded for the material.

He gave a weak smile and rose from his seat. "Thanks. It's everything I asked for, right?" When tense silence was the only thing that followed, he knew that it was. And more actually. There were even books on codes used before Konoha was even built._ 'Perfect.' _Bringing new adrenaline to his veins. He grabbed his coffee cup from the table and headed to the kitchen to retrieve himself a much needed refill. Leaving Neji alone with the still bickering Miki and Kyoko.

Neji sighed and glanced between the two. Wondering when or if they would ever notice. _'Doubt it.' _he thought when Miki said something especially mean. Which in turn resulted in Kyoko smacking him up side his head. He cleared his throat loudly in hopes to catch their attentions. But it was a futile attempt, since they continued on like they were the only two within the room.

Shikamaru returned back into the room with a steaming cup of fresh coffee in his hold. Taking a sip before placing it on the table. Then he moved around the arguing Miki and grabbed all the books and scrolls into his hands before going back to his position at the table. He began to look through one of the scrolls but quickly got aggravated when the bickering didn't stop. "Will you two shut the fuck up!" he snapped at them.

Which immediately shut them up with an audible click of their mouths. Neither of them used to a snappy Shikamaru. Who turned his complete attention back into his work. He was going to figure out this code if it's the last thing he does. And it just might be if he continues to live on coffee.

Neji tilted his head toward the exit, indicating to the other two to follow him. They took the silent message and left the dining room quietly. Kyoko sticking her tongue out at Miki as she followed Neji into the living room.

Once all three were safely in the living room and hopefully out the earshot of the wrath of Shikamaru, Neji asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Miki leaned against the arm of the couch located in the middle and answered the brunette. "He's somewhere in the training grounds, training Jun. Why?"

"Hmn. Hokage-sama wants to speak with him."

"About?"

Neji shook his had absentmindedly, "I wasn't told. But she appeared solemn about whatever the subject matter was." Contemplating silence followed for a couple of moments before Neji spoke again. "I'll see you later." He turned and headed toward the repaired front door. Remembering something just before he reached the door. "Oh, if Uchiha ever reemerges from his room. Tell him to get his act together......He still has a job to do." And with that said, he exited the house once again.

Miki sighed deeply, glancing over at the younger girl. Forgetting about why they were arguing to begin with and saying, "Hmmmm.....you think we should force Uchiha out or wait until Naruto grows some balls?"

The girl giggled and interlaced her arm with the white haired male's. Pulling him along with her to toward the front door. "Naru-chan has testicles or I don't think Sasu-chan would even be interested." Miki gave a look that said, 'You are dense.' But she paid no mind as she continued, "I wonder if Naru-chan read that book yet? It has some interesting positions they should try."

A girlish squeal came from her mouth when an idea popped into her head and jumped on the balls of her feet as she looked up at Miki. Who had an apprehensive expression about whatever was running through that strange head of hers. "We can buy them some toys to play with! You know, to get them started!"

_'Toys?'_ he repeated over in his mind. Wondering why that one word sounded more disturbing than it should. And then it dawned on him why it was disturbing. _'Oh god.'_ His face turned a beet red when mental images unwillingly flashed in his mind. "Idiot! What's wrong with you! Don't you dare drag me into your yaoi freak-ism!"

"Aaaaa....but Miki....." she whined and pouted as she tugged on his arm. "It might help them. And besides, there's a nice shop nearby that sells some nice products. So it won't take that much time."

A completely horrified expression formed on his features at the prospect of going into one of those kind of shops. "Are you crazy! They have communication problems and emotional, not sexual! Hell, they don't even have a sex life!" His voice becoming more frantic as he felt himself being dragged closer to the front door.

"Ahhhh, no! You're not getting me to that store! Ahhhh.....heeelp!!!"

* * *

Sun filtered through the window and landed on the figure sitting on the windowsill. His head leaned up against the glass as his onyx eyes stared aimlessly outside. This was the third day. The third day he's hidden himself in his room. Not wanting to see anyone. He was still trying to digest everything. To get used to the facts that he's been told instead of the lies he's lived with for years. And it wasn't an easy feat.

It just didn't seem to want to sink in. He felt like he was walking through a fog. Moving slowly through the days. But he wasn't sure if he wanted the fog to lift, when it only was going to flood with the pain that was laying underneath. Increasing the pain he was already feeling by tenfold.

But even with the prospect of the pain increasing, it didn't stop the memories from flooding his mind. The memories he chose a long time ago never to think of. Of the days where he had nothing but his sibling rivalry and the courting of a young blond boy to worry about.

A small laugh echoed from his throat when he remembered his brother's reaction when he asked about courting a person. A boy no less.

It was priceless really. A rare occasion when he actually showed shock and embarrassment all in one day.

His eyes began to brim with hot tears. The corners stinging as his memories relentlessly assaulting his mind. Memories of his caring older brother, his loving mother and his strict father(Even if he was the one that agreed to kill him. He was still his father). His family.

He choked down a sob that threatened to break him down. That was pulling him closer to the edge, to make him fall farther into his own despair. Then the memories of a blond boy mixed with the ones of his family. The boy that he fell in love with unconditionally. The one that willingly broke the last of his heart.

That was the end. The end of his self-restraint. His tears flowed freely down his face as he cried out his pain with no incentive on stopping. Right now he had no care about how weak he looked. He just wanted everything to stop. But this desire didn't stop the emotions racking his body or the tears that were falling.

His legs unconsciously lifted and pressed themselves against the raven's chest. His arms encircling the limbs and bringing them closer to his being. As he lowered his head toward his folded arms, his blurry vision caught sight of one of his scars on his arm. And lifting that same arm, he was tempted to take the pain away for the moment. But unexpectedly, the image of Naruto popped into his head. Stopping his other arm from reaching out and grabbing anything that was sharp.

"_Naruto found you in the forest behind your house........"_

Miki's voice echoed in his mind. Reminding him that Naruto was the first one to see him in such a pathetic state. And he wasn't about to make a repeat of that kind of situation. He needed to deal with his emotions without causing harm to himself. He just needed to deal. Deal with the pain and continue living......

Could he ever get his life back? Even if he had a real life to begin with.....

Then would his world ever stop spinning on it's axles? So, maybe he can stop feeling like he's falling. The feeling of free falling through thin air that causes you to lose your breath. He wanted that breath back. He wanted to breathe.

_'Let me breathe.....'_

* * *

A breeze blew past the still Naruto standing in a middle of a training ground. His cloak moving with the movement of the wind as he waited for his student to attack. His body language appeared to be lax and underestimating his opponent. But he was actually slightly tense and anticipating what he would do. Because he had personal experience of what Jun was capable of.

Though, of course, that didn't make his inner demon shut up.

_'Kyuu can't you be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate.' _

_**'You can concentrate perfectly fine with me talking so don't try and get out of what I have to say with that.'**_

Naruto sighed and shifted his weight to his other foot. Vaguely wondering what was taking the kid so long to attack. At least maybe then he could easily ignore the fox. When no argument came from the blond, Kyuubi continued what he had to say. _**'Why haven't you talked to that man of yours?' **_

A blush dusted his cheeks at the comment. _'He's not......you know what, never mind. Why are you so concern about it anyway?' _

_**'Now you're trying to change this around. Answer the question?!' **_

Yet another sigh from him escaped his mouth. The hot breath flooding in the close space behind his mask. _'He.....H-He has enough to absorb without me adding onto it.' _He could literally feel Kyuubi rolling his eyes. _**'You're just trying to stall. You might want to talk to him while he's still susceptible to not killing you. Cause if you haven't noticed, Itachi's not dead. And that's a miracle in and of itself.'**_

_'Kyuu.....why can't you just let me do this in my own time?' _he asked just as he took a couple of steps to his left to avoid the kunai's aimed at his back. The same kunai were redirected by chakra strings and were aimed at him from different angles. He jumped and flipped out of the range of getting struck as Kyuubi responded, _**'Now if I did that, it wouldn't be any fun. Plus nothing would ever get done.' **_

It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to Sasuke. God, after seeing the sight of Sasuke looking like he was dead, that's all he's been wanting to do. His eyes darkened when he remembered the sight of him. That sight will permanently be embedded into his mind. It was like the Wave mission was happening all over again. He never thought he would ever feel that scared again.

But even with wanting, he still didn't know how to _begin_ to talk to Sasuke. They never actually talked before, even when they were younger. They always fought. It was like a natural mechanism with the two. But that one night change that natural ability to beat the crap out of each other. Though that didn't stop his mind from wondering if that strategy could work.....

Naruto's ears picked up Jun's voice yelling out a jutsu. Which caused him to curse at his _little_ oversight of the wire that was connected to several trees around him.

A second later, a large explosion resounded through the area. A dust cloud flooding throughout the area and high into the sky. Jun didn't wait for the dust to clear and charged at Naruto. Who was calmly still standing in the clearing without any burns or seared edges. _'See what you almost got me caught in.'_

Kyuubi huffed, _**'That was your own fault brat. Now pay attention, your brat's coming.' **_

Naruto rolled his eyes and easily blocked Jun's kick with a slight tilt of his arm. The boy twisted his body and used his other leg to direct another kick at the older male. When that kick was also blocked, he landed nimbly back on his feet. Then immediately attack Naruto with variations of hand and foot attacks.

"Come on, Jun! Attack like your life depends on it! Because if you don't land at least one hit, it will!" Naruto threatened, wanting Jun to push himself to the limit.

Jun growled at the other, annoyed at the other for unintentionally--or it could have been intentionally--mocking him. He pushed his body harder. His movements barely visible as his sempai began to attack back. _'Dammit!'_ he cursed when he was forced completely on the defense.

He jumped away from the mask man and landed in a crouch, breathing heavily. Hoping to take a short breather but his sempai had other plans. Naruto slammed his fist where Jun stood a moment ago. "Your enemies are not going to give you time to rest! That one moment can be your ticket to death's door! So do you want to die Jun?! Do you?!"

The boy sloppily dodged powerful attacks, his voice unwillingly coming out a little nervous, "No!"

"Then push past your limit! Get a hit on me or I'll be the one to kill you!"

Jun's steps falter for half a second. He wasn't exactly sure if he was serious or not. _'Would he actually kill me?' _he questioned himself. It's pretty bad when you have to question if your teacher would actually kill you or not.

He gripped one of Naruto's wrist when he went to punch him, bringing him close and then attempted his own punch. But Naruto leaned his head back just enough for the punch to skim right in front of his chin. Now it was the blond's turn to grab the boy's wrist and using the other's stance, he flipped him through the air.

With a 'ompf', Jun landed on his back roughly on the ground. And ignoring the pain shooting through his back, he snapped his legs up. Only an inch from hitting Naruto directly in his face. If only he stop moving.

The boy rolled back on his feet and once on them, he jump to the side to avoid an attack from his sempai. And while he jump away, he threw a handful of shurikens at the other. Causing Naruto to smirked underneath his mask when one of the shurikens ripped his cloak. _'Good boy. I know you're capable in getting a hit on me at this level. Just one more push.'_

In a flash he appeared in front of Jun and punched him in his gut, sending him flying several yards. "It's kill or be killed, brat! You want to keep your life, then come at me to kill!"

Jun pushed himself up slowly, gasping for breath that was punch out of him. A scowl was set on his features but doubt was still seen in his orange-red eyes. "I'm not your teacher anymore! I'm your opponent! An opponent that will have no problem killing an arrogant brat like you!" And that was the last thing that was said before Naruto began to attack his student once again.

Which had the boy barely evading the hits directed at him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to come up with something that might get at least one hit on his sempai. Right about now he was cursing the other's ability to hide his features behind a mask. At least when they trained in other countries, he didn't have to wear the damn thing and he could see if his teacher was kidding or dead serious. But if he had to go by his tone, he would have to choose the latter.

Once again his colorful language was shouting through his mind as he flipped his body horizontally. And as he was upside down, he twisted his body just so. Using his right leg to fake a kick, hopefully distracting his sempai from his true aim. He landed (upside down) on his hands and turned his body so his right leg swung low and connected--barely--with Naruto's side.

He let his lower half back in its rightful position and stood straight with his hands on his hips. Sweat particularly pouring off of him with his breath coming out in heavy pants. A satisfied smirk on his features, "Hmpf.....see......got a hit.......on you.......you--" He was abruptly cut off from a brutal hit to his face.

Jun collided with the ground a couple of yards away flat of his back. Spread eagle. His head was spinning from the sudden impact with said ground but non the less, his ears picked up his sempai saying, "Last lesson for today. Don't assume you won unless you make sure your opponent is dead. And I didn't say this training session was over." There was a long pause. "Yup. Now it's over."

"Goooood." groaned Jun before he mumbled, "I probably couldn't get up away." And he seriously didn't think he could. There was no energy left in his body.

Naruto moved over to his student and plopped himself on the ground near him. Positioning his arms on his bent knees and staring at nothing in front of him. "You've improved since the last time I've trained you. Tomorrow we're focus on ninjutsu." he glanced over at the boy who hasn't moved once since he landed there. "That is, if you can get out of bed in the morning." A grin forming underneath his mask as he watch the boy turn his head and glare at him.

"Screw you, dickhead." he grumbled as he turned his head back upright and closed his eyes. After a short second, he reopened one of his eyes and glanced at Naruto. "Were you really going to kill me?" It was bugging him. He had to know.

The mask man silently cocked his head to the younger male and deadpanned, "If you irritated me enough......probably." Nah, he wouldn't of. But the other didn't need to know that. He's found out over the years, that the worst or best things can come out of people when there life is in danger. And luckily for him, Jun was the kind of person that the best things come out of.

By the way he said it, Jun suspected that he wouldn't have. But now he has put some serious doubt about it into his mind though. "You're an asshole you know that." he stated, what he thought, was the most obvious fact.

This caused Naruto to chuckle. It was short lived though and a long sigh followed when the two settle into comfortable silence. His mind began to wonder back to his inability to talk to Sasuke. _'Why does my mind always has to go back to him?' _he asked himself without actually expecting his inner demon to respond. But why not. He was probably going to hear something from him anyway. On one thing or another.

_**'Because everything that is you wants him. Period.' **_

_'Is that suppose to encourage me to talk to him? Because I don't feel any less of a coward.'_

_**'Well it's a good thing you notice that.' **_Kyuubi muttered lowly before continuing, _**'No but you don't want another **__finding him almost dead__** situations, now do you?'**_

Naruto remained quiet. Which gave Kyuubi his answer. _**'Then you might want to get your ass in gear brat and stop waisting so much time. Because it's really starting to annoy me.' **_

"So--" began Jun, effectively bringing Naruto out from his conversation with the fox. "--are you and that stoic-ass going to get together?"

Naruto almost choked on his own spit while Kyuubi snickered in his mind. "Wh-Why would you ask that?" Damning his stuttering to hell as he stared down at the boy.

The latter huffed indignantly, _'Like it's not common knowledge.'_ "Don't act stupid sempai. It's aggravating. And really not worth the time to humor." A yawn escaped the boy's mouth, interrupting what he was saying. "But what I heard--"

"What you heard?" Naruto said shortly. But the other pretended that there was no interruption. "--was that you and that guy were......something to each other. I'm guessed that you two were fuck buddies but nobody would verbally confirm it......" He trailed off a moment, internally disappointed that he couldn't get that info out of any of the Akuma members. Though the various of reactions he received when he asked, it technically did confirm it.

Before he could go on, Naruto asked with slight annoyance lacing his tone. "What are you trying to get at, Jun?"

_**'That you're a complete idiot and seriously needs to get your shit together!' **_He ignored the fox's comment as he tried to wait patiently for the younger boy to go on.

"I'm not trying to get at anything." his voice smug with a smirk plastered on his face. "Unless you two were more than just fuck buddies." He opened his eyes lazily and tilted his head to Naruto. "Were you?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in what my relationship with Sasuke is?"

"So it's a relationship?"

Naruto growled and narrowed his eyes, "That's not the point! The point is, you don't take interest in _my_ problems. Other people's yes, mine never. Which makes me wonder what you're up to."

Jun turned his head back upward and said in a matter of fact tone, "I take interest, I just make sure I don't show it to your oblivious ass. And I'm not up to anything."

The older male scoffed and muttered, "Bullshit."

"It's just....." he began in an uncharacteristic manner. "......you're not acting like yourself." Naruto had to blink to make sure he heard what the other said. Because this couldn't really be Jun saying something so full of concern for his well being. Is he sick? Though this was completely throw out with the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I don't even get a good comeback when I insult you. It's quite sad really."

"You just had to keep on going didn't you." he said with a mock disappointed shake of his head.

He chuckled, "Yeah well, I didn't want you think I was going soft. It would ruin my image."

The two settled into silence again until Jun, with a exhausted groan, pushed his sore body into a sitting position. "Now I'm about to say something mushy and you better keep your mouth shut about it."

This caught Naruto's attention. _'Mushy? Does he even know what the word means?' _

"But....." he stalled. He wasn't one for being sentimental. He wasn't even sure if he could actually get it past his lips. ".....you deserve to be happy. And I'm guessing that guy does that. So tell him what......EVER happened and......that you love him and get over with it. Because you're no fun when you can't even pretend that you're happy." saying most of that fast so he could get it out while his head proceeded to lower the farther he went. Hopefully to hide the blush that kept growing the more he talked.

_**'I'm starting to like that brat more. Wait, no.....it passed.' **_

"Aaaa....Jun. I didn't know there was any semblance to caring for me in there." he said sarcastically. But truly he appreciated the act from the boy. It meant that he did care a little.

Jun glared at him with fire in his eyes. "What part of _keep you mouth shut_ don't you understand?"

"The part where I actually do it." he reply without even thinking. Naruto smiled softly underneath his mask and then brought his hand toward the boy. Ruffling his hair once he was close enough.

The other growled and pulled his head away from the offending hand. Using one of his own hands to fix what his sempai messed up. "That's it. Now we're going over that very fine line that I worked my ass off in forming. We have an insult and retort relationship, let's keep it that way. It's definitely more interesting that way."

Naruto's soft smile suddenly turned mischievous and he sensual moved forward and cupped Jun's cheek. "Jun, _honey_, did you think I was flirting?" he asked in his most sexy voice that he could muster to the poor victim--he meant boy.

Jun's horrified expression was priceless. Naruto was thankful for his mask or the boy would see his struggle to keep his laughing in. He moved closer, making sure not to let the other hear him snicker. "If you want something to happen between us...."

That was it.

Regaining new strength, Jun jumped away a good distance from the older male. This sudden movement caused Naruto to lose his control and burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Jun's left eye twitched, now figuring out that the other did it on purpose to get under his skin. _'Fucker!' _he screamed in his mind and his mouth shouted the same thing.

But before he would extract revenge on the still laughing fool, Neji poof-ed onto the scene. "Tatsuo." he announced so his presence was made known. Though his announcement didn't stop Naruto. Who merely struggled to the direction where he thought he heard the voice come from. He was panting heavily as he tried to get his laughter under control. "Yo Neji.....what's.....you doing.....here?"

A smile and a lifted eyebrow was on Neji's features at Naruto laughing. It was a rarity to actually see--well hear--him _really_ laughing. "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Which, with this announcement, put a slight damper on his mood. He took a few deep breaths to calm down his breathing. And once it was down enough when he didn't have to pause every other word to breath, he said, "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow. I have something I need to do today."

"Finally going to talk to the Uchiha?" Neji asked like he could see it written on his face.

"Nahhh...." chimed in Jun, "He's too much of a coward to do something like that."

Now all humor was gone from the atmosphere as Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, who were giving him an unintentional hard time. Well, one was unintentional. _'Coward I may be in this situation......but I refuse to let him go this time.' _

* * *

Miki was currently in the middle of an aisle of the store that Kyoko practically dragged him to. His eyes blinked blankly with his mouth partly agape at the store's selves. _'What the.....'_ he thought as his hand twitched.

Kyoko was browsing the selves with great enthusiasm. Her hands grabbing anything that she thought was gush worthy. She grabbed an item that caught her golden eyes attention. She turned, "Isn't this so cute!" she exclaimed as she displayed the sparkling pink and red teddy bear that she grabbed from the self in front of Miki's face.

The latter's eye twitched at the fuzzy _thing_. "Hikko......" he began calmly, "Why are we in a toy store?!" his voice much higher, almost yelling, when he finished.

She tilted her head to show her mock confusion. "Didn't I say that I wanted to get the two some toys?" Though underneath her mask a wicked smile was present. Knowing exactly what he thought she really meant. It was always so much fun to mess with the other.

"I thought you were buying them sex toys!!" his loud voice flowing throughout the store. Which caused the people with children nearby to gasp and mutter things about Akuma's lack of this and that. He didn't bother to pay much attention because he was too busy scowling at the younger girl.

"But--" she said as she pointed her finger almost up the other's nostril. "--I never said that I was specifically buying _sex_ toys. You just assumed you big pervert."

His scowl only deepened while his cheeks heated up when he knew she was right. Which made him more aggravated with her, because he now realized that she did all this on purpose. _'Women!'_ he growled in his mind as his body did a complete u-turn and began walking away from the low snickering Kyoko. Who reluctantly followed the simmering man.

As he continued to walk toward the exit of the store, his ears kept picking up what other people were 'trying' to say in a whisper. There mutterings were grating on Miki's already frying nerves to the point where he snapped, "What the fuck are you looking at?!" at the next woman who gave the two of them disgusted looks.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. With Sasuke still sitting in the same position as he watched the colors of yellow, pink, and red dance across the once blue sky. The tears that had fallen, long since dried.

He watched as the light of the day died down, silently inviting the night of darkness to come. It was a beautiful sight. It just reminded the raven that there's another day where the light will rise again. Another day where maybe the pain will lesson.

That maybe he'll get his 'light' back shining in his own 'darkness'.

An all too familiar chakra signature standing in front of his door caught his attention away from the natural beauty from outside. He turned his head slowly and stared at the wooden door. Waiting for what he thought would be a knock coming. But one never came. He gave a small snort, figuring that the blond wouldn't talk to him. And he WASN'T about to make the first move to do so either.

He was just about to turn his attention back to the outside world when his ears heard something like a paper being slipped under his door and the chakra signature disappearing.

For a second, he was going to intentionally peg it to his imagination. But that curiosity of his, even in his state of mind, moved his body off the windowsill and in the direction of the door. When he could see the floor before the door, he saw a small piece of folded white paper that contrasted with the hard wooden floors.

His feet padded softly on the wood as he approached the folded paper carefully. Slightly apprehensive about what was written. He bent down, grabbed the paper and stood back straight. Staring at it blankly for a long moment before tentatively unfolding it to read what was within it's confines.

Upon reading it, he was positive that Naruto was the one that wrote it by the handwriting. Even after six years the handwriting was still the same. No emotion passed over his face as he read the note over and over again for the next ten minutes. Feelings a keen anxiousness and dread overshadowed his other emotions for the time being.

He unconsciously took steps backward and sat on his bed. His elbows resting on his knees as he continued to gaze flicked over to the clock for a second before it rested back down at the piece of paper. The words going through his mind.

_'Meet me at that hidden field where we used to spar privately when we were younger at 11:00 pm. Naruto.' _


	19. Tripping Through Tangled Weeds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Except the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Nineteen

**Tripping Through Tangled Weeds**

It was 9:53 pm when Sasuke emerged from the walls of his room. His body clad in a standard navy blue--long sleeved shirt with the only design of the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back. Black jeans that hung slightly low on his hips and black steel-toed boots. His weapons pouches were attached to both of his legs and his hitai-ate tied around his forehead.

As he made his way downstairs, the voices from the dining room filtered up to him. A couple much louder than others. But what he found that surprised him, was that he didn't find himself getting pissed off at the noise level. Yes, it was still annoying but he found himself liking it better than the lonely silence that always settled in the house. It made the place seem more alive.

But the noise suddenly stopped once he appeared in the entryway of the room. All their eyes focusing on him as he stood there in the entryway for a long moment. His own eyes scanning the faces of the occupants.

Itachi, Kyoko and Miki were sitting on the left side of the table. Itachi sat in the last chair at he end of the table with a plate of food in front of him. Miki sat in the first chair on that side with Kyoko to his left. The male also eating from a plate of food. Though he was having some difficulty from the girl next to him. Who was already long done with her food and pestering the other just because she could.

Shikamaru and Ruri sat on the right side. Shikamaru sat in the second chair from the end with his books and scrolls filling up any available space left on the table and a small plate of food near him. Which had hardly any of the food touched on it. Ruri sat two chair from the front, also with a plate of food. Her chopsticks stopped in midair.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his godly presence." said Miki. Though he only meant it as a joke but obviously Kyoko didn't hear it like that. Because she whacked his head hard enough to slam his face into his plate of food. "Don't you have anything better to say to Sasu-chan than _that_!" she exclaimed at the poor man. Who was now screaming like a girl and flapping his arms about just because some of his _mild_ curry sauce got into his eyes and were burning them like hell.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the 'Sasu-chan' but didn't say anything about it. He merely walked around the table, ignoring the commotion coming from the white haired male. Personally not really caring as he stepped over several piles of folders and boxes positioned on the floor. Trying to make it to the kitchen without tripping over anything.

Itachi also ignored Miki, as usual, and took a small glance at his little brother before going back to eating his food. He was just glad that Sasuke was out of his room and doing some kind of socializing. Even if that socializing is just walking into the same room as other people. It was better than nothing.

Ruri dropped her chopsticks on her plate and quickly went over to Miki. Grabbing a napkin as she did so. "Stop swinging your arms like that Miki-san and calm down. I can't do anything if you continue like this."

He forcibly calmed himself down and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. Gripping them so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Ruri used the napkin to clean off the excess of the sauce to ensure no more would enter into his eyes. Then she concentrated healing chakra into her hand and brought the same limb to the male's eyes. Healing the burning irritation that was there.

"I think I heal more wounds caused by the two of you than anything else." Ruri stated as she finished.

She shook her head when Miki immediately started yelling at Kyoko about trying to harm people with there own food. She sighed as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Knowing that no matter what anyone every says to the two, they would still argue like cats and dogs. She concluded along time ago that, that was just how there relationship worked and that's how it will always work. Period.

When she entered into the kitchen, see saw Sasuke leaning against a counter, drinking a glass of water. His body language giving an impression that he was staring off into space. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, bringing the stoic boy out of his musings. "I made enough of both meals. So you're welcome to have some."

"Hmn." he grunted in reply.

Ruri smiled softly at the younger boy. Inwardly hoping that his grunt noises matches with her meanings that she came up with for Itachi. So, deciphering his grunt as a 'I guess', she went over to the two separate meals that she made for everyone. "Which one would you like? We have beef curry and chicken tempura."

He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Tempura would be fine." He placed the now empty glass on the counter as she went and grabbed a plate. As she was dishing a good amount of tempura on the raven's place, he said with some reluctancy, "Thank you for the food for the passed few days."

"Hmmm......how do you know that I cooked the food? There's two other Akuma members that can cook just as well as I can."

He didn't give any response to this. Though that didn't stop her from continuing, "Taichou and Itachi-san are quite proficient when it comes to cooking. But they're usually busy doing one thing or another. So they don't have the time to fix a meal for everyone, let alone themselves." She turned around with a full plate in her hands and lifted it toward the raven. A smile gracing her features as she went on, "If someone didn't cook, the whole of Akuma would be nothing but skin and bones. Ooor living on nothing but instant ramen. Which is just as unhealthy."

Sasuke took the plate from her hands. One thought oddly running through his head, _'I didn't know Naruto could cook.' _

Ruri paused in her walking out of the kitchen and turned partly around to Sasuke. "I hope that you'll sit at the table with us." she said before continuing on out of the room.

Sasuke stared aimlessly at the floor. His mouth grunting, "Hmn." automatically. Once he came back out of his mind, he also exited the kitchen. Grabbing a set of chopsticks before he sat down at the dining table with the other Akuma members.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the darkened forest, heading into the direction where the blond indicated they meet. The darkness of the night not hindering his trained eyesight in the slightest.

Fallen and sun dried branches and leaves crunched underneath his feet as his stomach repeated flipped in a nervous dance. Though this nervousness wasn't showing on his face. No, that was as blank as a flawless concrete wall. Portraying nothing that was flooding through him.

He gazed aimlessly in front of him. He was _extremely_ tempted to not even show up but that temptation was short lived. So short lived that it only lasted a good three point one seconds. He wanted answers. Naruto's answers to his questions. And no matter that part of him that wanted to stay far away from the blond, the other part didn't. And that latter part was seemingly being more of influence than the former.

His senses caught the familiar sensation of passing through a genjutsu. With this new knowledge, he became more cautious in his movements. Though in the back of his mind he knew that it probably belonged to Naruto. But he wasn't going to lower his ground with that thought either.

Sasuke walked for another half a minute before passing a line of trees and entering the clearing that he used to spar in with Naruto when they were younger. He stopped just as he entered. The first thing catching his attention being Naruto standing upside down in a handstand on a square piece of wood. His clothing following gravity; cloak covering his face and flowing to the ground, shirt pooling around his neck area and his jeans bunching in the legs.

For obvious reasons, Sasuke couldn't remove his eyes from the exposed skin of the other's chest. The smooth tan skin and chiseled six pack had his eyes captivated. He didn't bother to announce his presence. For one, he didn't want to lose his little distraction and two, if the other didn't already know of it then he really isn't as good as rumors say he is.

And just as he suspected, Naruto lowered his body back onto his feet after only ten seconds from entering the clearing. Amusement appeared in his onyx when the cloak didn't go back into place correctly. Instead, the back material was completely flipped over into the front, covering his face.

Naruto struggled with his damned cloak that secretly wanted revenge on him for unknown reasons. Probably the abuse he's put the poor thing in over the years. Mumbling curses under his breath. When he finally got his cloak situated, he turned--with fox mask on--to Sasuke. Who pushed the amusement back away from the surface of his eyes.

"You know, sometimes I hate these things. Getting tangled and all that......" he trailed off, all the while biting on his inner cheek.

He hesitantly took his mask off and lowered his hood. His sapphires now boring into onyx across the clearing. "I didn't think you would actually come." he said softly. Truly believing that the raven wouldn't show. But he guessed he shouldn't think that what he believed was true. Because his believing always turns in the opposite direction, proving his ass wrong.

Sasuke didn't respond to the other's statement, instead he asked his own question. "Why did you ask me here?" his tone cold and emotionless. Which made Naruto flinch ever so slightly.

The shorter male shuffled on his feet while his hand fiddle with the material of his cloak. These two actions being the most obvious signs of his nervousness. "Well......to talk....." he said non to convincing. His voice barely loud enough for Sasuke to even hear.

And that's all that was said. A whole minute passed without another word spoken. Naruto's eyes were staring at everything that _wasn't_ Sasuke and the latter stared directly at the blond. Etching the blond's grown features into his mind. They stayed like this for yet another minute, until Sasuke's patience ran thin, "Are you going to talk or are we going to stand here all night?"

This caused Naruto's eyes to redirect themselves back at the raven. This was harder than he thought it would be. A lot harder. Though, of course, he never thought it would be easy either.

_**'Come on Kit, talking is the one thing that you do best.'**_ Kyuubi tried to encourage. But it wasn't really helping though. He was scared way beyond shit-less.

He opened his mouth slightly and then closed it again. Biting his bottom lip nervously. This felt vaguely familiar from when Sasuke first found out that he was still alive. He opened his mouth again and said with more confidence than he felt. But his eyes gave him away completely. "Why don't we spar. That's how we used to solve our problems. So why can't we do that now?" asking this without expecting to get any kind of answer.

But he got one anyway. "And you actually think everything will be solved by just beating the shit out of each other." his voice staying cold and emotionless. _'Nothing can be solved that easily.'_ Even if he wished it could or just plain disappear.

"No, I don't." admitted Naruto, "But it's a start. You have to admit that we never really talked or anything. I don't know how to begin talking to you. At least this way, it gives some kind of start.....maybe--" he was suddenly cut off by barely dodging a punch from Sasuke. Then jumped back to avoid a kunai from slicing him across his chest.

Wide sapphire eyes stared back at the stoned Uchiha. Who glared in return and said, "What are you so surprised about. Isn't this what you wanted? So why don't you name the damn rules." He just wanted him to stop looking at him like that. Wanting not to be able to see the emotions that were hidden there.

Guilt and sadness entered Naruto's blue depths as he stared at Sasuke. Seeing the pain and betrayal through his facade that he carefully put up. "Taijutsu and weapons only. No killing and Kekkei Genkai are allowed." he said flatly as he took his cloak off and threw that and his mask to the side.

"Going to fight without your mask and cloak. Aren't you afraid of being seen?" he asked without any concern in his voice as he pushed up his sleeves and positioned himself into a fighting stance.

Naruto also took a fighting stance before saying, "There's genjutsus and traps surrounding all over this place. They were rigged so they would only allow you to enter and no one else."

A long pause followed as both stood and stared at the other. Both wanting this and not wanting this at the same time. Wanting this because this is the only way they knew how to interact with each other. And this gave them a sense of the past they used to have. But that was also one of the reasons why they didn't want this. Because it reminded them of what used to be, with a chance of never being again.

Naruto took a deep breath, readying himself for the hardest fight and conversation of his life. "What do you want to know?" And just as he expected, he didn't receive another question in return. And truth be told, he was kind of thankful. But instead of that question, he received a lethal Uchiha.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke covered the distance between them with his sharingan activated and aimed a punch at the blond. Naruto caught the punch with his hand just before it made contact with his gut. Then twisted around and with a flat hand, attempted to hit him in the side of his neck. But Sasuke blocked the hand with his arm and with his hand still in the blond's grasp, he used his weight to throw both of them to the ground. This momentum detaching Naruto from his limb.

For the next seven minutes, the two rolled, flipped each other around, punched, kicked and made several collisions with various sizes of rocks and other kinds debris. But in this fierce struggle, Sasuke managed to get the upper hand. His body straddling the blond's as he brought his arm back to punch the male beneath him in the face that he's grown to love and hate at the same time.

"Why did you leave?!" he shouted his question with emotion that he hasn't shown since he entered the clearing. His hand slammed into the spot where Naruto's head was present a moment before. Creating a large hole from the strength he put behind the blow.

Naruto maneuvered his leg between them and kicked the raven off of him. Sending him tumbling across the clearing. Halfway across though, he flipped himself into a crouched position and skidded the rest of the way to a stop. His sharingan adorned eyes glaring at the other male as he stood from the ground. A few scratches littering his arms and one slightly bleeding on his cheek.

Naruto lifted himself back onto his feet and thanks to Kyuubi, his very minor wounds that he received were already healed. And with not bothering to dust off the dirt stuck to his clothes and skin, he said, "I already told you! I was banned from Konoha!"

"WHY?!!" he shouted across the clearing as he extracted about twenty kunai from both the kanji on his wrists. And with a flick of said wrists, they all soared dangerously toward Naruto.

His dagger appeared in his hand when he saw the sharp kunai plummeting in his direction. "Because of what I am! The _council_ didn't want the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi in their _precious_ little village!" the resentment he felt toward those old farts flooding into his voice. He deflected half the kunai's with a swipe of his dagger and flipped and twisted his body to avoid the others. He was barely on his one foot before Sasuke used his speed to strike a blow, with a kunai in hand, at Naruto.

The latter's other dagger appeared in his empty hand and blocked the blow. Almost making him lose his balance from the force put behind it, but at the last half an second regained it. Digging his foot that saved him from falling, into the ground. He knew that he couldn't match the Uchiha on his speed and that had him cursing the other mentally.

But he wasn't the only one that was mentally cursing there opponent. Because Sasuke was also doing just that. He was mentally spouting any and all obscenities that came to mind. Because he was actually enjoying this fight between them. He could get his answers that he secretly _desperately_ wanted to know and also get the pent up emotions out on the person that's causing most of them.

And it's a lot better when that said person is fighting back too. It makes it a hell of lot more exhilarating in his mind. But even with all of this, he still had reservations about enjoying anything that involved the blond. He just felt like he was betraying himself that he likes being around the person that hurt him so much.

"So, when you didn't show up at training and were at my house....."

Naruto's head nodded solemnly, "They told me that I had to be out of Konoha's walls by sunrise...." He internally winced at the spike of emotions in the red eyes in front of him at his words.

A growl irrupted within Sasuke's throat and with a sprout of strength, shoved the blond back. And as the latter jumped and flipped away from the vicious attacks from the other, Sasuke snapped, "Then WHY?!! Why did you come to my fucking house?!! Why did you......?!" He couldn't finish his sentence. But it didn't matter, Naruto knew what he was going to say.

"Because I wanted to." letting the first thing that came to his mind to _stupidly_ slip out. _'Oh. That didn't come out right.' _

_**'Kiiiit......What the hell. Is. Wrong. With. You. Did your brain finally malfunction? To say something like that in his emotional state......tsk tsk tsk.....'**_

Sasuke stop in his attacks and his features turned back to there blank state. What he said running over and over in his head. _'So that's how it was. Because he wanted to.' _He turned his emotionless onyx to Naruto's sapphires. Not letting his pain show through his endless black for the other to see. He wouldn't let the him see any further how weak he made him.

"You wanted to?" he repeated, "Hmn." Biting his inner cheek to keep himself calm. "Hope you enjoyed the easy fuck you got." he sneered out. His teeth breaking the skin in his mouth and letting the blood slided over his taste buds.

"It must have been fun getting all those reactions out of me. Being the first one to get under the cold Uchiha's skin. You must of felt so proud of yourself." he spit out bitterly.

"It's wasn't like that! It just happened!" He instinctively closed his eyes from his own stupidity. _'That wasn't any better.....'_ he berated himself as he felt Kyuubi shake his head in a disapproving manner. "I-I mean...." he stammered, _'God, why does this have to be so hard.'_ "......is that I didn't anticipate it to go that far."

In response, he received a lifted eyebrow and, "Then what were you _anticipating_? If you knew you were leaving, why the fuck did you come to me?" The bitterness not leaving his voice even for a second.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders dejectedly and leaned against the closest tree to him. Lowering his head so he was staring down at the ground and not at the accusation of the other's gaze. "Because I wanted to tell you what I felt. I didn't want any regrets....." A far away look came over the blond features as he muttered, "Too bad that didn't work out to well."

Even if the last sentence was spoken lowly, Sasuke heard every word. But that didn't stop his mouth from saying, "So your no regrets is fucking your best friend--"

"Dammit Sasuke I said--"

"--and then leaving without a word or even considering how I much I felt for you!" he absolutely refused to say the 'love' word to him.

"You weren't suppose to feel ANYTHING for me!!" completely snapped the blond. His eyes burning with a fire of deep sorrow and regret that the other's ever seen in those orbs. "It was suppose to be simply! I would confess to you and you would laugh in my face and say an asinine thing! Then I could of left without any wants of staying! But noooo, you had to be an unpredictable bastard and return what I felt for you!"

Tears brimmed and overflowed down his whiskered cheeks. Letting the pain drip from his face and soak into the earth below. "Why couldn't you just hate me like everyone else?! It would of made it so much easier to leave if you just hated me!" his voice breaking and his insides twisting in a insufferable way. He felt his body lose it's strength and slide down the rough bark of the tree it was leaning against. Letting out a defeated sigh, his mouth formed the words, "You made me want to stay....."

Sasuke was shocked at the unexpected outburst from the Akuma leader. The pure emotion put behind those words caused a moment of speechlessness from the Uchiha. But it was a moment that easily came and went. "You should of told me. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"And what would you of done, Sasuke? It was my problem. I didn't want to get you involved in it."

"You didn't want me to get involved and yet you still had sex with me."

Naruto's mind faltered because he had a point. If he didn't want to get the other involved he should of pushed him away from the very beginning. Should of tried to stop what was happening between them. But he didn't......he couldn't. Because no matter what ever his logical mind told him to do, his heart and body wanted it. Wanted it just as much as Sasuke did.

"I wanted you......I wanted to lose myself in you. To pretend that everything was fine. But in the end it wasn't fine. It only made things worse." _'So much worse.'_ "You still had your life in Konoha. I didn't want to fuck it up just because mine was being taken away and tossed in the garbage."

"But you did. You did take my life away. You took it with you." saying this without really thinking how sappy it might sound. "And even when I defected from Konoha. When I purposely gave up my supposed 'life' here. You knew about it and we even _met_ again and yet you didn't tell me ANYTHING!"

And this might be the real reason why he was so pissed at the blond in the first place. Because all this time he's been left in the dark without really knowing what the truth really was. And the object of most of his pain had all the chances to tell him that he was fine. But no, he chose of his own free will to leave him falling. To leave him falling in that suffocating darkness.

"I h-had different r-reasons." Naruto finally stuttered out. His nerves increasing to there highest levels with the prospect of telling the youngest Uchiha the one--out of two--reasons that caused him to feel such shame. He didn't want to speak of that time. It hurt too much. But he knew it was going to come up eventually. That he would have to tell him what he found out shortly after the chuunin exams.

But what really had him terrified was how Sasuke would think of him. Would he find him disgusting or would he blame him for what happened......

Sasuke stayed silent, impatiently waiting for the blond to continue with these _reasons_ that seem so important.

"I was....." Naruto began but abruptly cut himself off. Deciding to tell Sasuke that one last. Even if he could tell him at all. "There's something.....wrong with me."

_'Besides the most obvious fact of not trusting people with the truth when it actually matters.' _Sasuke silently ridiculed in his mind but his at least his interest was peaked.

"Ummm.....we don't really know exactly what it is. Even with Baa-chan and Ruri-chan researching it, they still haven't figured it out. Though they have a suspicion that it might have something to do with Kyuubi. But it hasn't been confirmed or anything......Though we did make up a name for it, a 'build-up'. It's simply and to--"

"What is it?" Sasuke interrupted, not liking how Naruto was beating around the bush.

"It's kind of like a negative chakra build-up. It gathers around--" He brought his hand up and using his index finger, he circled a medium sized area right below his ribcage. "--here about every, give or take, six months. Ruri-chan narrowed down what triggers small leaks but, when it comes to the complete release of the build-up, we have no idea what triggers it. We've tried to make connections with each attack but each one is different and completely random....."

"What happens when this 'attack' occurs?" There was some doubt in him wanting to even know this piece of information. But he couldn't take back what he already asked. And besides, he probably wouldn't even if he _did_ want to.

Naruto was hesitate about saying what happens but he promised himself that whatever Sasuke asked he would answer truthfully. And that's what he planned on doing. "Well, it varies with each one. But once the build-up is released, it runs through my blood stream. Which causes my body to feel like molten lava is flowing through my veins." As he said this his hand unconsciously ghosted over his arm, in like a demonstration of some strange sort.

"Then it starts to attack my organs, deteriorating them at a fast rate. If a medic nin that knows of my condition isn't present within the first couple of minutes, then most likely I'd die from the shock or damage that was caused. And even with a medic nin there, there's still a chance that I'd die anyway. It just depends how fast the damage occurred and if the medic nin can heal fast enough to keep me alive."

Sasuke was trying to take in this new vital piece of information about Naruto as well as he could. Which on the outside was pretty well. "Is there any cure?"

"Non that we've found. And trust me, we've tried a lot of things. But nothing worked. This is one of the reasons why I never sought you out and told you about my non dead status. Because eventually it's going to kill me. That's one thing we're all sure of. It could be this time around or the next or the one a from now or two years from now. It's only a matter of time....."

_'Is that suppose to be valuable reason?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he glared at the sitting blond. He wasn't really sure what to feel. There were so many conflicting emotions running through him that he didn't know which one to stay with. Though his anger was slowly taking precedence again at Naruto's reasoning. "But isn't that the same chances of a shinobi's life. Each mission you take could possibly be your last."

Naruto blinked a couple of times stupidly before chuckling loudly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." _'But at least in a shinobi's life, it's his own fault if he dies. Me, there's nothing to fight. I have no choice on the matter.'_

Sasuke's head lowered and shook it as he muttered under his breath, "Still a dobe." But with Naruto's hearing, he heard every word. And with hearing his old nickname from the raven's mouth sent a warmth through his body that he hasn't felt since that night he spent with him. And with this warmth came a wide smile that also reached his eyes.

Upon noticing the smile of the blond's, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked, "What the hell are you smiling at?"

Naruto's smile only grew, "This is probably the first time I'm happy to be called a dobe."

Sasuke didn't give any sign of being glad about this. But inside he liked seeing the blond's smile once again. A smile that he, who wouldn't give any inkling at this moment, loved to see. And deep down he longed for one day to be able to say it to the blond without feeling extremely uncomfortable about doing so. But from now on, he has to get used to his presence and get to know him again. To get that trust he felt for him before back.

For once, something close to comfortable silence settled between the two. A sort of small understanding. Though that comfortable silence was rudely interrupted with Kyuubi asking, _**'Kit, are you forgetting to tell the Uchiha brat something?' **_

Naruto's smile instantly flipped into a deep frown and his breathing quickly picked up speed. He didn't forget. He could never forget. He was just hoping to postpone it. Obviously his idea of postponing wasn't going to happen. _'I can tell him. Yeah, I can. I can tell him. I can tell him. I can.....Oohh.....I think I'm gonna to puke......' _

_**'As long as it's not projectile vomit. Then go right ahead.'**_

Sasuke's brows furrowed when he noticed Naruto's irregular breathing and how pale he was getting. A thought passed through his mind that it might be an 'attack' happening. Which in turn of thinking this caused panic with a mixture of worry to rise in him. He quickly went over and bent down in front of Naruto. "This isn't one of those attack things happening, is it?"

Naruto lifted his head up to look up at Sasuke. Not remembering when he lowered it toward the ground. His blue eyes showed fear in there depths. "N-No. It's not that." Once said, Sasuke's expression was wiped clean of any emotion again and he stood back up. Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets as he put some distance between him and Naruto.

The latter shallowed deeply before he stuttered, "I-I-I h-have s-s-something else t-that I h-have to t-tell you." When he was done with the sentence that he found so hard to say, he began to vigorously nibble on his lip. He probably would of ate the whole thing if he could.

From the way Naruto was acting, Sasuke was not looking forward to what he had to say. The movement of the other's hand caught his attention and he took a glance over at it. Watching the limb gently rub the area where he knew that the tattoo of the name 'Asuka' was located. A spike of jealousy ignited within him as his teeth clenched together at the gentle caresses. He gritted out, "It wouldn't have something do to with this Asuka person would it?"

Naruto visibly flinched at the name. Averting his eyes to the ground as he nodded his head with more force than normal.

Seeing this, Sasuke's hands balled into fist inside of his pockets. "Whatever you did in your private life is non of my business." He all but sneered at the blond. Each word he said being a complete and utter lie. He wanted to know for god's sake. But fuck was he was going to let the other know that.

"It's....It's not l-like that." he said lowly. Trying to find the courage that seemed to have ran away, to tell the other what he had a right to know. He was desperately searching his mind for the best way to say this. He was concentrating on this so hard that he didn't take notice of the extra presence within the genjutsu's and traps area.

That is until a male voice said, "Naruto-sama!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" screamed Naruto out of unique fright. His body hunch in the opposite direction from the unexpected being and clutching to his shirt above his rapidly beating heart. _'Fuck....'_ Not only were his nerves completely fried for the next year but he got the shit scared out of him too. Boy was this a day. He slowly cocked his head where the voice came from and saw a five tailed yellow-orange-ish fox about the size of a panther.

"Dammit Daiki! You scared the shit out of me!!" Once he got his outburst out, he calmed down and realized something. His expression turning to something of confusion. "Wait. What are you doing here?" Internally thanking to whatever god who did the divine intervention.

"You gave me orders to come to you if anything happened to the village while you were away, Naruto-sama." the fox stated in a professional manner. "And I must inform you that the villagers have all disappeared."

"Disappeared? All of them?" With a curt nod from the fox, Naruto went on as he got up from his position on the ground. Heading toward his cloak and mask that was short distance away. "And this didn't catch your attention?" Going back into 'Tatsuo' mode.

Daiki felt somewhat insulted at the question. "It happened all at once Naruto-sama." Following his master at a slow pace. "The only warning we received was the sudden chakra burst right before the villagers disappeared. There was no other indication beforehand."

Naruto's movements slowed in the middle of picking up his items from the ground. "How the fuck is that possible?" he asked to no one in particular.

As he straightened up, he ordered the fox, "Daiki, I want you to inform my team to meet me in the Hokage's office. Oh and Gaara's part of Akuma now. So don't forget him." Daiki gave one curt nod before disappearing in a blaze of fire.

A deep sigh escaped the blond's mouth as he ran a hand through his golden locks. "God, what else can happen?" he muttered under his breath, then finished silently, _'Please don't answer that.' _

He turned back to Sasuke, who was still standing where he left him. His head turned in his direction with his onyx eyes gazing at him. His breath hitched at the blank intensity behind those eyes. Wondering what would be behind those eyes if he had told him about _her_. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought. Moving back over to Sasuke as he put his cloak on.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he passed the raven and headed toward the line of trees to exit the clearing.

Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled down the sleeves of his shirt. Covering the scars on his arms before grunting, "Hmn." and following the blond.

After securing his cloak closed, he lifted his hood over his blond hair and covered his face with his fox mask. Making a silent oath to tell Sasuke about _her_ as soon as the time is right. Which he was quite thankful for wasn't right now.

_'I will tell you about her Sasuke. I will......But please.....please don't hate me for it......'_


	20. Mysterious Disappearances

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty

**Mysterious Disappearances**

Sasuke leaned up against a wall in the Hokage's office, like he usual does when he has to be within the room for any period of time that's longer than necessary. His eyes were locked on the masked fox pacing back and forth in the office. The tense atmosphere mostly flowing off of Naruto in waves.

But the tenseness radiating off the other didn't really bother him because he, himself, was already tense. Half of that tenseness resulting from the information he's learned from the blond and the past week and then the other half because of this woman named 'Asuka'. This one little name that could cause a variety of levels of jealousy within him. And he had no foggiest idea who this person was and yet she could conjure up such emotions in him.

Though it might have something to do with how nervous Naruto was with the idea of telling whoever she was to him. Which means--to him--that she was someone very important in his life after he left. And that idea didn't sit well one bit with him. How important could she have been?

Tsunade quietly sat behind her desk--mostly half asleep. Not having any idea why this meeting was called. Naruto refused to say anything about it until the others were here. But, of course, that didn't stop him from barging into her office and waking her up from such a nice slumber. Where she was dreaming of swimming in a half full bottle of the best sake. A lazy smile formed. Yes, such a wonderful dream.....

Seconds later, the rest of Akuma, Neji and the fox; Daiki transported in various styles into the increasingly crowding room. Neji went over near Sasuke and stood while Akuma were standing where they appeared once they entered the office.

The dragon mask of Miki was the first to speak, his features half-heartedly scowling at the blond that was pacing."What the hell's going on?! Bringing us here when we could be doing something more important! And Daiki informing us no less! Wait, isn't he suppose be at Yuugure(1)!"

Kyoko huffed and rolled her eyes at the first half of his comments, _'Like drooling on the papers he fell asleep on.' _

At first, Naruto didn't take notice of the others arrival. His mind was worriedly on the fact that the people of Yuugure were gone. And several times he's had to mentally force himself not to automatically leave Konoha and go to Yuugure from the moment he found out. But he knew that he couldn't just act on impulse. He's learned the hard way that, that never worked.

He stopped in his pacing and wrenched off his mask and hood. Figuring that no one else was going to enter Baa-chan's office at this time of night. "We have a situation on our hands." And before he could continue on with his explanation of said situation, Miki yelled, "Oh god, who died!"

All eyes turned to him with annoyed expressions. Though most of them couldn't be seen because of their masks but the white haired male could probably feel them. "What!" he exclaimed. "It's perfectly logical conclusion in our line of work!" Turning his head to the side to show that he was one that was right and the others were just mean.

"Naruto, continue if you would." Itachi said calmly as he took his mask off like Miki didn't say anything at all.

Miki took his mask off before he scowled at the older Uchiha. Wanting to make sure he saw it. Kyoko and Ruri followed suit with _only_ the removal of their masks. Gaara, on the other hand, kept his on as he stood silently at the end of the line. He just didn't want to remove it anywhere other than there temporary safe house. Or if he was alone with Neji but that was a given and the only other exception with removing his mask.

"No one's died.....I don't think....." muttering the last part mostly to himself. Praying that wasn't the case at all. He cocked his head to the fox sitting by the side of Tsunade's desk. "Daiki tell them."

The five tailed fox nodded curtly before explaining, "The others and I were patrolling and watching over Yuugure like Naruto-sama instructed us to when an undetected chakra surge filled the village. Resulting in all of the villagers to disappear without so much of a trace."

"All of them?!" unbelievably asked Kyoko while the others were mostly stunned into silence.

"All of them in a four miles radius. We even check the village seven miles away to see if it affected the whole island but the villagers there were still present. So we concluded that the Yuugure village was the only one affected by the chakra surge."

Kyoko lowered herself into a nearby chair. Tears gathering in the corner of her eyes at the thought that something bad happened to the people that lived there. Many of those people they considered friends.

Itachi brought his hand up to his mouth in silent contemplation. Running everything that Daiki said over in his head. Though no logical explanations came to him because with the information they received nothing seemed to make any sense. He didn't mean though, that there wasn't any sense in it at all because there was, but not in a way--that he could come up with--that seemed possible.

"Was there any indication of who did this? Even in days prior before this occurred, was there any suspicious people within the village?" Itachi asked to see if there was any kind of connection to the group they just recently stole from.

Without having to think it over--because he becomes particularly anal with the security of the village when Akuma was away on......business--Daiki answered, "No, Itachi-san. Only the regulars entered and left the village the past month. I'm ninety-six percent sure that no new faces appeared among the village while Akuma were away. And no distinct symbols or messages were found indicating an enemy of yours were responsible."

"Are you suggesting that the group Ouroboros was responsible for this?" Gaara asked Itachi in monotone voice.

"It would make sense." Naruto chimed in, "It's too damn much of coincidence that this happened not to shortly after we stole all there information."

"And we don't believe in coincidences." chorused Miki, Kyoko and Ruri.

"But we can't let that overshadow our minds from all the other possible enemies that could be responsible for this." stated Itachi to make sure that the others and remind himself not to become narrow minded.

"Even if Ouroboros or any other possible enemy did this, then _how_ did they succeed in doing so?" Ruri asked before anyone could start speaking again. "Something of that magnitude would need enormous amounts of chakra. And if whoever is responsible for this actually managed to have access to this amount of chakra, then Taichou's foxes would have been able to sense it if anything was happening far before the incident occurred."

By this point Naruto was already back to his pacing. "Yes yes yes, I know that!" he snapped out of pure annoyance about Ruri stating the obvious negatives of the situation.

Sasuke watched the several conflicting emotions pass the blond's facial features like it was an open canvas. Revealing that this village meant a lot to him. Obviously more than Konoha ever did. And for some reason, it hurt to know this. Maybe it's because he hasn't let the fact that Konoha betrayed the blond in the first place, to sink in yet. Or maybe he doesn't want to admit to himself that, that village might have someone that means more to the blond than he ever did........

Naruto paced a couple more rounds before facing Tsunade, "Baa-chan.....Since I prefer to keep my sparkling record of completing missions, I have a bargain to make to you." Tsunade lifted a tired eyebrow and showed some amusement at this. But through this tiredness, she was intrigued because she didn't know why he was even bargaining. The reason for this was because she would practically let him do anything he wanted as long as it didn't involve killing everyone in the village or destroying said village.

"I know you requested the whole of Akuma to protect the chuunin exams but you're gonna have to deal with only half. Since Ruri-chan and I are already being forced into a plan; 'Tachi, Miki, Kyoko-chan aaannd if you don't mind giving up Neji for a little bit, are going to need to go to Yuugure for some recon."

Unexpectedly for the blond, Tsunade burst into a _hard_ fit of laughter.

Naruto blinked in annoyance at the older woman's timing on humor. This was definitely not the time for it. "Oi! Baa-chan! What the hell is so funny?!"

Through heavy pants of trying to regain her breath, she said, "Ohh just amusing that you would even bargain. I would of let you do it without that whole speech of yours." The left eye of Naruto's twitch. Saying with a dull and irritated tone, "So you don't mind lending Neji, huh? His byakugan could be quite useful in this."

"Like I care. As long as he doesn't mind."

The Akuma leader averted his eyes to Neji to see his answer. Which came as a nod from the brunette and, "Of course. I would be glad to help you Naruto."

And with that, Itachi pulled his hood up and secured his mask back on. "Then we might want to get going. The faster we get there the quicker we'll know how to get the villagers back." Hardly happy that he was stuck with the two obnoxious members of his team. He turned his head and addressed number one Mr. Obnoxious, "Miki, get Neji-san a cloak."

Without any acknowledgment that he heard the older Uchiha, Miki reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a sealing scroll. As he unrolled the scroll he bit his thumb until it bled. Smearing the blood on the word 'Cloaks' that was written on the open scroll in one swift stroke. And in a poof of smoke a black cloak appeared. He tossed the large material to Neji. Who caught it effortlessly and began to put it on.

As Itachi, Miki, and Neji were heading to the door and Kyoko was standing from the chair she dropped herself into, Naruto informed, "Daiki's going with you." When this was heard by the fox, Daiki rose onto all fours ready to retrieve his orders. Naruto continue talking to his team, "He'll be the fastest route to send anything important back to us and vice versa." Then he turned his attention to the fox, "That means you listen to 'Tachi and report back to me if anything unexpected may occur."

Miki scoffed, "Expecting something to happen to us?!" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Call it the paranoid side of me. I would like to know if any of you were in trouble as soon as possible. Not a week later." Pointedly looking at the white haired male.

"Still hasn't let that one go....." muttered Miki under his breath as he lifted his hood and re-attached his mask.

Naruto smirked knowingly of what the other said. "And why would I let it go when I can always bring it up to make good points in arguments." Then he chuckled when he received a audible growl and a glare from the other male as he was the exited the office. Neji exited close behind after giving one last glance at the raccoon mask of his lover.

Kyoko stood in her spot for a long moment before running over to Naruto and hugged the older male around the waist. Unaware of the glare directed at her back as she said dejectedly, "Take care of yourself Naru-chan! Don't get sick while we're gone!"

Naruto patted her head a couple of times while reassuring the young girl, "Mou Kyoko-chan, I'll be just fine! Don't worry 'bout me!"

Kyoko pulled back and nodded, giving a cheerful smile in return to the blond. She turned on her feet and headed to the door. Pulling her hood and placing her mask back on as she gave goodbyes to everyone that was staying behind. Then she left out of the open door of the office, following the path of Miki and Neji and leaving Itachi to catch up.

Before Itachi left the room just like the others, Naruto called out to him and gesture for him to come to him. The both of them moved from earshot of the other occupants of the room. This action being focused intently by onyx eyes. Who watched the exchange of words between the two. Wondering what could be so important that Naruto didn't want it to be heard by any of them. But the blond's hand moving up and rubbing the area that _that_ tattoo was located, answered it._ 'Her again?'_ he thought bitterly.

With one last nod to Naruto's personal request, he turned to leave. And when he stood in the doorway, he gave a curt nod to the others as a farewell before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Silence settled upon the five persons left within the walls of the Hokage's office. Naruto quietly walked to the chair that once sat Kyoko and slumped down into the not so comfortable piece of furniture. A tired sigh following and the flexing of his neck, "God, this has been a long day." he said, trying to ease the apprehension his body was feeling.

"Tell me about it." grumbled Tsunade, "I dealt with Kyosuke most of the day. Who knew a little boy could have as much energy as he does."

Ruri giggled and Naruto chuckled, all to familiar with the energy of the brunette boy. "I woke up with the prospect of training Jun. Oh what fun, dealing his arrogant smart-ass self. Oh.....!" remembering what Neji informed him of at the end of the training, "Neji. He said you wanted to see me."

Tsunade's expression fell with being reminded of this. "Yes, but I think it can wait until tomorrow." _'It's not like those old fools are going anywhere.'_

"That bad uh?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. And with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he continued with, "You might as well. My day can't possibly get any worse."

She gave him a look that said, 'Are you sure about that?' but told him non the less. "The council members want to see you and your team."

A dead weight of extremely tense silence followed that comment. No one daring to speak in fear of igniting the blond's fury that was bubbling just below the surface. Naruto's jaw flexed with barely contained anger. "Well congratulations Baa-chan, you just successfully made my day worse." Each word spoken strained to get out between his clenching teeth. The specks of red within his sapphires becoming more prominent as he fought to keep his anger in check.

"I told you it could of waited." Her voice calm, like the blond before her desk wasn't about to explode molten larva.

"What do those fucking old farts want now? To also destroy the little bit life I have now?"

"Brat don't take that tone with me!" her own patience running out faster than normal because of the weariness she felt. "It wasn't my idea that you meet with them. They decided it on there own."

"Like so many other things." he muttered with enough volume for everyone in the room to hear.

"I know you're still bitter with them but--"

"Bitter?" Naruto interrupted, the grip on his mask growing tighter. "Who says I'm bitter? I'm FURIOUS!!!" He all but screamed before calming his voice down once again. "But not bitter."

"Yes, you're angry." Forcing her voice to sound as calm as she could make it go. "But you have to understand that Akuma is the most dangerous mercenary teams around now. And unfortunately, that amount of risk to the safety of Konoha requires a meeting with the council."

"The safety of Konoha? If I wanted to attack Konoha, I would of done so a long time ago. But you see, a part of me still loves Konoha. Though that definitely doesn't include most of the villagers living _in_ the village." Pausing and zoning out for a moment before shaking his head out of his minor stupor. "That's not the point though. The point is, it's my home village. And no matter how much I would like to listen to that other part that hates Konoha with a fiery passion, I just can't bring myself to attack the village I was born in. Even though most of the population believe of me to be a merciless killer."

"That was sweet and all Naruto but......you still need to meet with the council."

"No." he down right refuses to see those wrinkly old fools. Who think they know it all but only really want to put the blame on innocent people that couldn't of done what they accused said people of. Yup, he knew he was ranting right about now. But he didn't really care. These people were the first that he's ever despised with every single--and he means every single little bit--of fiber in his being.

Her last shred of patience was a hair's length from snapping. "Brat....." she said with slight exasperation as her hands massaged her temples. "......this isn't my choice."

"I said no." he told her flatly and in a commanding sort of tone.

Snap.

That was just Tsunade's patience breaking. Her hands slammed against her desk and rose to her feet in an intimidating manner. Under the brunt force of her strength, the desk buckled and broke into many pieces. Toppling everything that was stacked on top of the wooden surface to the floor in a complete mess.

The noise that came with the brutal smashing of her defenseless desk caused Ruri to flinch a little. Sasuke and Gaara kept their impassive stoic masks in place as they both watched the violent exchange between the two blonds. Neither willing to get between them at risk of some major bodily damage. Mostly by the Hokage, who would probably be less merciless than Naruto.

"I not asking you Naruto!" Was the simple phrase the she yelled at the younger blond. Her eyes flashing that she was not kidding an ounce.

Naruto's own eyes narrowed dangerously, "According to Konoha, I'm dead! Meaning have no obligations to follow your orders, _Tsunade-sama_!" The iciness of his voice sent shivers down the spines of the occupants in the office. His body rising from his sitting position in the chair and standing to his feet. He turned and began walking to the door. And as he pulled his hood up and secured his mask back on, he yelled over his shoulder, "For all I care, the council members can kiss my ass and if lucks on my side, DIE in the process!"

He left after this was said with a loud slam of the office's door. Which split the wood down the middle and caused Tsunade to grumble obscenities under her breath about having to replace yet another door. She sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms under her large breasts. Not bothered at all--at the time--that she just destroyed another desk of hers.

"I'm sure Taichou will come around eventually." Ruri said tentatively. Doubting her very words as they came out of her mouth.

Tsunade sighed at the other female's attempt to lessen the tension in the air. She knew that the brat wouldn't change his mind about something like this. Those councils members took his life away from Konoha. That bias decision caused so many repercussions for the blond boy, which--in the long run--resulted in him losing himself. Breaking at one point so badly that there was hardly anything left to put back together.

No, there is no way that Naruto would change his mind. Those members caused him too much pain to do so.

_'Great.....now to think of some kind of excuse to throw at them.......'_

* * *

1) **Yuugure**-Nightfall

A made-up village located in the O' Uzu Island. The Akuma chose this village to live in when they aren't on missions and want to relax.


	21. Crooked Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. (Though the OC's are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-One

**Crooked Smile**

Naruto walked around Konoha for at least twenty minutes before heading to the Uchiha Compound. Making sure that his anger that risen during the meeting with the Hokage had calmed down to a low simmer. He didn't need his anger to get out of control right now. He needed to be focused on what the hell's going on in his already screwed up life. This life that's slowly going further downhill as the days go by.

In a matter of a minute, he was walking up the stone path to Sasuke's house, a cool breeze blowing against his face in the process. The slightly cold night air didn't bother his naturally over-heated body as him as he watched his feet take each step. The sound that his feet made against the gritty concrete had him oddly hypnotized. This trance breaking once he found himself standing in front of the front door.

With breaking out of his weird fascination with the concrete and taking a deep breath later, he grabbed the cold handle and opened the door. Already feeling Sasuke's, Ruri's and Gaara's chakra signatures on the bottom floor in two different rooms. He walked into the alcove and took his shoes off before proceeding toward the dining room. Where everyone seems to meet in this house nowadays.

He stepped into the messy room with his mask and cloak off. Taking those items of clothing off as he walked through the house. He draped his cloak on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and placed his mask on the cluttered table.

Upon the blond's arrival, Ruri hesitantly greeted him. Not entirely sure if his anger was calmed down or not. Naruto pleasantly greeted her back and added, "Did you catch Shika up on what's happening?"

Seeing that her Captain wasn't breathing fire anymore, she relaxed and nodded her head in response. At that moment, Sasuke appeared in the entryway to the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. Leaning himself against the entryway frame casually with his hand holding his cup at mid-chest. While Gaara walked into the dining room the same way that Naruto entered. Moving past the standing blond and sitting down in one of the chairs across from Shikamaru.

"Good." he stated while he moved around the table to claim the chair directly across from Shikamaru. "It should take 'Tachi and the others four to five days to get to Yuugure. Meaning that's how long you have to decode--" Flinging his hand around to indicate the encoded stuff laying all over the place. "--all this."

The brunette lifted his head a dangerously slow pace and glared up at Naruto with the most feared sleep-deprived and coffee-induced look that seemed on the complete opposite polar universe than his usual lazy expression. "Because my inability to decode these troublesome pieces of shit is on purpose." he sneered sarcastically at the now cowering blond before him. The venom dripping from each word causing the blond to bring his hands up in front of him in mock/half serious defense. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just stating the facts."

Pure death stay on Shika's features for another moment before lowing his bloodshot eyes back down to his work. Naruto sighed in relief when that look from a scary house diverted from him and were now boring certain death upon the documents below. He turned his attention to mostly the other two of his team because he still was extremely nervous about Sasuke's presence. And this nervousness caused him to do anything not to look at those endless onyx.

He put a cheerful yet fake smile on his face and opened his mouth. But was interrupted before he even said a word by Shikamaru. "If you're gonna talk, go to another room."

And since he preferred not to re-direct that look back to himself, he stood and motioned the others to follow. Though he wasn't quite sure if Sasuke would. He might of followed him to the Hokage's office but that could have been easily dismissed by him being an Anbu captain and thinking solely of the protection of Konoha. From what threat he wasn't quite sure of. Okay.....maybe he hardly believes that himself but it's better than being a completely conceited person and thinking what he actually thought.

But to his surprise, when he turned back around to talk to his team, Sasuke was standing a short distance away still drinking on his tea in his hand. Naruto couldn't help the happiness that reach his eyes from this small action. It might have been something really small and possibly barely noticeable to normal people but rebuilding from complete scrap always starts in the smallest of ways. And this was a small thing that was barely noticeable but he notice it......

"Does any of you have any ideas on how a whole village of people can disappear without any beforehand warnings of an chakra surge?" he questioned the small group as he moved over to the couch and sat down. Running his hand through his hair in a silent showing of his tiredness.

"I've been thinking on that....." began Ruri, "And I think I've come up with a logical explanation on why your foxes didn't sense the chakra far before the incident occurred."

Naruto gave her a clear look that said 'Are you going to tell us?' when she paused for a long moment. And with the fatigue that he was feeling, he wasn't in the mood for any kind of waiting.

"Do you remember when we transported some equipment into that high security village in Tsuchi no Kuni(1)?" She only went on again when she received a nod from her Captain. "We hand drawn the location of each building and we mark off the exact building that we wanted the supplies to be transported in. I don't see why they couldn't use the same technique. They could gather as much chakra as they needed without alerting anything of something happening and then they could transport the chakra in the area that they marked off."

Naruto mulled over what she said and nodded his absentmindedly, "That's good. How you'd remember that anyway? If you hadn't reminded me, I would of never remembered it."

A gentle smile formed on her features, "I believe your mind was slightly reoccupied at the time." Yes, it was definitely preoccupied with thoughts of a raven haired male. At that time, it was almost three weeks after the encounter with Sasuke when he was training under Orochimaru. And it took Naruto almost three months to get his mind back in order from it. So it's quite understandable that those set of memories would probably resemble blurs in time to him.

"Okay, one problem down. Now where'd they go?"

Silence followed this question. All four, including Sasuke, were contemplating on any technique that could accomplish taking a whole village full of people and putting them somewhere else. And there was already a silent understanding that a teleportation jutsu was a given possibility. There was no need to state it out loud.

A possibility popped itself within Sasuke's mind out of the complete blue. Causing his eyes to move from the floor, where they've been staring at for all of the silence, up to look at Naruto. His stomach tightening every time he laid his eyes upon the blond. Who had his head leaning against one of his hands and staring off into his own mind. Sasuke wondered if he should voice his possibility or if he should let his team figure something out. It wasn't like it was his problem or a problem of Konoha. He had no obligation to this team.

And he would actually believe this if he wasn't currently staring at Naruto and knew that he was the leader of Akuma. Why did he have to be so damn soft when it comes to the blond. Even if that most of him felt betrayed by him, he still didn't want to see him hurt or sad. _'Damn him.....Always making me weak.....'_

This is the reason why his mouth spoke the words, "Godai Ryuuki(2)." These two words causing the three others to turn their attentions to him. Which he had to say wasn't that comfortable.

_**'God, I think I've been inside you for far too long because I definitely feel like a idiot right now. Why didn't I think of that to begin with!' **_announced Kyuubi to himself but being inside of Naruto, of course he heard him. _'Wait you know what he's talking about?'_

_**'Of course I do! And you would of too if you let me teach you......ohh how did you put it.......'something that wouldn't be of any use to you in real combat'......yes I think that was your exact words. Now how do you feel brat?! Hahahahaha......!!' **_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'Hahahahaha!!!!'**_

Naruto ignored the hysterical fox laughing and rolling around in his cage as he concentrated on what Gaara was asking. "How to you know of that?" coldly asked the red head with his eyes narrowed at the raven.

Sasuke glared back at the shorter boy with slight contempt. "What does it matter to you?"

"It matters because Kages are the only ones who are allowed to know of that technique."

"Hmn." Sasuke grunted as he took a sip of his tea. "Is that so?" Smirking against the edge of his cup at aggravating the other male. He never liked him to begin with and aggravating him gave the raven slight enjoyment. A that little bit was better than non at all.

Naruto lazily glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Gaara. Knowing if he didn't put an end to this, that it could go on forever. Or end with a deadly battle. Either way it would aggravate him in some way. Though of course he could possibly fall asleep and miss the whole thing. But then he couldn't stop them from killing each other. He sighed deeply when everything just came out as a lose/lose situation.

"Can you two please....." he practically groaned out with some pleading underneath it. Wanting nothing more than to sleep right now. He didn't even care where, as long as his body got some needed rest. But unfortunately he wasn't blessed with the choice to sleep. There was just too many things to do and so little time in doing them. "Just tell me what this Godai thing is, so we can move on."

Sending one last death glare to the raven, who didn't look like he had any intention on explaining anything, and began with an underlying edge to his voice, "Godai Ryuuki allows the caster to send any physical matter into the plane above our own. The caster summons and utilizes the chakra of the Five Elements to move the matter through the thin barrier to the higher plane."

"A higher plane?" Naruto questioned with an expression that said please explain. But Kyuubi beat the red head as he explained to his host, _**'What he means by higher plain, is the astral plane just above this one. It's almost identical to this reality but things just appear differently than what they would here. Did you understand that brat?' **_

Naruto mentally glared at the grinning fox and stopped Gaara before he basically said the same thing as Kyuubi. "Never mind. Kyuu explained it to me."

A inquisitive eyebrow rose on Sasuke's face. "Kyuu? As in Kyuubi?"

_'Damn, I forgot to tell him about the details on that.'_ "Yeah, Kyuubi. I'll explain about that later." he said while looking at Sasuke with his eyes saying that he would. And Sasuke stared right back and nodded curtly once he saw the underlining promise in them.

"If they were put in this higher plane, is there a way to _see_ if they're there?" Ruri asked to the three males.

_**'Yesss!!!' **_Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's tired with a headache forming head. He lowered his now slightly throbbing head into his hands and groaned lowly in his throat. "Taichou?" he heard Ruri's worried voice. But he waved one of his hands at her to dismiss that worry and reassured her, "Nah, I'm fine. Just Kyuu yelling when I'm getting a headache."

Ruri's brows creased in a slightly angry scowl. "Kyuubi-san....." she spoke straight at Naruto, knowing that the fox could hear every word she said. "......I'm telling you now that you better lower your voice and stop causing Taichou problems at the moment."

Kyuubi growled at the girl and grumbled, _**'Damn bossy bitch. It's times like this that she annoys the fuck out of me.' **_

Naruto chuckled and placed his hand behind his head. Not really wanting to tell her what the fox really said. "Umm.....he's quiet now."

_**'Liar.' **_

The blond's lame ass attempt at lying caused Sasuke to snort but not loud enough where it would be noticed by the female of the four. His noise of knowing resulted in Naruto giving a half-hearted glare toward him. But he could see that there was no maliciousness behind it and before he consciously knew what he was doing, his lip upturned into a half-smirk.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the sexy smirk for a couple seconds too long. He mocked coughed to distract him from the smirk that he knew was silently mocking him and asked Gaara since a change of subject was in some desperate need. "So Gaara, do you know if you can see into this astral plane?"

_**'I know!'**_

_'Shut up!'_

"There is a way." Gaara said as Kyuubi growled once again but this time it was directed at his host. Gaara continued, not knowing of the blond's disagreement with his demon. "It's called Kokoro Ryuuki(3). It's an easy technique to master and hardly any chakra is needed to perform."

"What's it do?" Naruto interrupted the red head. Who glared at the blond for doing just that. Naruto gave a apologetic smile in return, which got Gaara talking again.

"Two people are needed for the procedure. One that will go into the astral plane and the other as the other person's anchor to this reality. The two performing this must have a connection with each other that will survive the barrier between the two planes." A pregnant pause followed. An unfamiliar gleam shining in his emerald eyes. "But once the one that enters into the astral plane, he should be able to visit the village and see if the villagers are there or not."

_**'Well, I have to admit that brat explained it good enough. Though I could of done it a lot better.' **_

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes but instead of doing just that, he asked, "So why don't we do that? If this isn't the way they did it then we'll just have to move on to something else that comes to mind. But at least it's something to begin with."

"Hmn. I would suggest performing it now but I think it would be better if it's done tomorrow. You appear that you would possibly fall asleep during the process." stated Gaara with a smirk, waiting for Naruto to realize exactly what he said.

The blond nodded his head, "Yeah, that'd be--" He stopped his speaking and furrowed his brows. "Wait. Who said I was doing it?!"

Gaara's smirk widened only an centimeter to show that this was quite amusing to him. "Who else would be appropriate besides yourself and Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened incredibly as those words repeated themselves in his mind. "What?!" he exclaimed automatically. While Sasuke damn near choked on his last bit of tea at the red head's comment but managed to keep his composure in the end. Turning his full glare at the shorter male for even suggesting it.

"Yes, that would make sense. Out of us, Taichou and Uchiha-san are the ones with the deepest connection." This comment resulting in a blush appearing on the blond's cheeks and his eyes averting to the ground. Ruri turned hers to Sasuke and looked at him straight into his onyx. "Uchiha-san, do you trust Taichou?"

The glare of Sasuke's charged from a death glare to something of surprise as he redirected his gaze to Ruri. The question repeating over in his mind. _'Do I trust Naruto....?'_ He didn't know. No, that was a lie. He did know. Because it's the same answer that Naruto subconsciously presented to him when he didn't tell him anything that was going on.

His gaze moved from Ruri to Naruto, who had his head awkwardly bent low and intently staring at the ground. The tenseness he saw in the blond's body indicated to him that he already guessed what his answer would be.

"No."

Naruto's eyes closed at the admission, trying to push back the guilt and pain that came with it. He already suspected that the raven didn't trust him and he couldn't really blame him. He could only blame himself because he was at fault that everything was like it is. But it still hurt in it being vocally confirmed. And he couldn't stop those feelings from making themselves known because he wanted the raven to trust him. Even if it was just a little.......

Ruri's features formed into a form of sympathy and averted her eyes. Feeling slightly sorry for her Taichou but also knowing that Sasuke had all right to not trust the blond at all. He had every reason not to. And he's still yet to find out about the most important thing that she's almost sure could break the two apart completely. She let out a heavy sigh and lifted her eyes back up to look at Gaara. "Well, is trust a necessary requirement? I mean, they still have a connection with Taichou being Uchiha-san's Abikaasa."

This caught Naruto's attention--which he's thankful for--out of his self loathing real quick. "Abi what?" Looking confusedly between Ruri and Gaara for an answer that seemed wasn't going to get answered. Because Ruri merely waved it off with her hand and continued on, "So the connection is still there even if trust isn't."

"I believe it would be fine." Gaara said with the unfortunate knowledge that those two were really the only ones among them that were acceptable in doing this. Non of the others really had that kind of connection. If Neji was still here, him and Neji would most likely be able to proceed with it but since he wasn't, they had to go with the two that would probably like to keep there distance from each other. Only if they knew how close they would be getting in performing this technique.

Feeling like he wasn't going to get out of this, Sasuke asked, "What does this technique entail?" Letting the information that Itachi didn't inform Naruto about Abikaasa's settle in the back of his head to think about later.

A cruel glint appeared in Gaara's emerald eyes. "That Uchiha will be explained once the time comes to perform it." Finishing it with an equally cruel smirk. Which in turn resulted in Sasuke sending the red head a glare that screamed the most bloodiest death upon his being.

Ruri coughed a couple of times to hopefully stop the silent battle going on between the two males. "So do we have a plan?" she asked to mostly her Captain for approval. Who nodded his head in agreement, "Unless we're proved wrong after we do this. Then we're back to square one. Until then it's best if we look through as much of that information we stole just in case it is Ouroboros." As saying this he got up on his feet and made his way to the dining room while running his hand through his tousled hair.

Gaara was the first to follow the blond with Ruri lagging behind for a moment. Her soft purple orbs focused on the raven, giving a gaze like she was calculating something in him. It was slightly disturbing to Sasuke when all she was doing was staring and nothing else. At least with a fan girl they actually did something else; like squeal until your ears bled, or bounce to show off how full their breast were, or at least they drooled. But she did nothing.

A growl rumbled deep in the pale throat. "What?!" Sasuke asked shortly. He could only stand someone that was particularly standing in front of him, staring at him like that for so long.

She waited for a couple of seconds before responding to him, "I know that Taichou is the one at fault in the situation between the two of you and I know that trust is extremely hard to regain but......I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive him." And with as random as it came, she was finished and followed the same path as her other two teammates.

_'Forgive......' _

It rang through Sasuke's mind like a echo in a cave, unwillingly repeating itself within it's confines as he stood there. But to allow this form of sentiment to let himself get close to the blond again. He thought maybe he could forgive to a certain degree but to forgive completely, he didn't think he could do that any time soon. Because the hurt and betrayal was still fresh--still deeply embedded to forgive so easily.

But the real question that made him wonder in the far corner of his mind was--Does Naruto even want his forgiveness?

Even with everything he's seen and heard from the blond, he wasn't completely convinced that Naruto even wanted anything from him like the way he secretly wanted from the blond. He just wasn't convinced either way. And he didn't want to make the same mistake like he's done in the past by assuming things wrongly.

Which brings him to the solution that he's come up with--to wait. Wait and see how things turn out.

But knowing his luck, everything will turn out unpredictably......

* * *

Naruto sat--cross legged--on the floor in the middle of the living room. Boxes, folders and photographs littered the floor around him in a jumble mess. He chose to go through the boxes with all the photographs taken of the Jinchuuriki and Akuma. Hoping and praying that he could somehow make a connection with whoever was taking these pictures.

It seemed far fetched even in his mind that he could remember every single person that was around when most of these pictures were taken. But he was willing. Because some of these pictures were taken at such a close distance that he feared there was someone within the small circle that knowns of Akuma's identities who was betraying them. And that was something he wouldn't risk in keeping alive.

But obviously his mind was not at its full potential because everything seemed a little fuzzy and slightly blurry from his mind trying to drift off to sleep while he was still in a sitting position. His did not want to stay open even if there lives depended on it. Nope, they continued to droop and the feeling of his body slowly shifting sideways was vaguely even noticed as his mind drifted deeper into unconsciousness.

His subconscious mind didn't even help him with trying to stay awake. Because every time he would drift off, the only thing he dreamt of in the momentary lack of control was Sasuke. Which made him want to coax deeper into sleep, so he could taste and touch what he hasn't been able to do sense Sasuke cut himself. And he was longing so badly to have that body pressed above him again. Even if it was only in his mind.

But when his body felt the sensation of falling, he snap back into awake-fullness by stopping his body with his hand. _'Damn my automatic reflex.....' _Straightening back up, he rubbed his tired eyes and then with those same hands, ran them through his hair in an attempt to keep him from dozing off. He refocused his hazy attention back at the pictures sprawled before him.

The action of almost falling over asleep caught the eye of Sasuke. Who was sitting on the room on the other side of the room with no knowledge that he's willing to divulge on how or why he was looking through boxes and folders also. But besides that, Sasuke looked over at Naruto at the sound of his hand hitting the floor and watched as the other's weariness showed through his mask that he tried to force to the forefront. But failed miserably in sustaining it.

_'I wonder how much sleep he's gotten?'_ he asked himself out of curiosity and nothing more. He would never admit anything other than curiosity. So the reason why his eyes were still on the blond and paying close attention to every movement that occurred with his body was merely curiosity.

Curiosity only.

Hmpf.....he knew he was lying to himself but right now he didn't care. He'd rather be in a little rut of self-denial and deal with his _curiosity_ that way. It made the betrayal he felt for himself a little less prominent for doing what he was doing.

"So how did you and Itachi meet?" Sasuke asked out of the blue to stop his _curious_ staring.

Naruto had to blink a few times and wonder if he even heard Sasuke's question. It could of easily been his tired mind playing a weird game on him. He turned his head and looked into the onyx that didn't seem to stop staring even with his question asked. But now it gives him a _real_ reason to give his attention like he was.

"Did you ask me a question?" he asked groggily just before he had to suppress a yawn with keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"Hmn."

The blond's head moved slowly in a nodding motion, letting the all but one syllable run through his mind and then letting it travel down through his body. The vibrations of the other's grunt fascinating him to some odd extent. "Mind repeating the question again." Not really remembering the question at all because he's not really in his right mind when he's tired like this.

Sasuke resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. So instead of doing that he settled on glaring at the blond because he hated to repeat himself. Even if it was to Naruto, it still annoyed the hell out of him. "I asked, how you and Itachi met?"

"Oh." was the other's unintelligent reply. Which caused the urge to roll his eyes to become more prominent.

Naruto lowered his head into his hands, his fingers rubbing his eyes again as he tried to gather his scattered and slightly perverse thoughts. "Ummm......" he began without actually thinking of how he was going to begin. It took another moment before his hands lowered and began saying, "Well, we met shortly after I left the village. The council sent a team of umm...four Anbu after me to probably ensure that I'd never come back." A yawn unwillingly escaped his mouth before he had time to suppress it. "It didn't take long for them to catch up.....I wasn't really like I was in much of a hurry."

_'I was more of a wreck than anything.....' _he thought truthfully.

_

* * *

_

The gray clouds above the land distributed rain upon the ground. Falling in sheets of chilly liquid that fell and pattered with each drop. A young boy walked in stiff steps through the forest, the bright blond that plastered to his forehead contrasted with the colors of nature and the solemn atmosphere of the surroundings.

_Though the rain didn't seem to reach the boy's mind as tears leaked from his eyes that were covered by limp strands of hair. Blending with the rain that continued to fall like pebbles upon him, soaking his clothes through to his body. And yet it didn't cause him to hurry his steps in the slightest. No, his body didn't seem to feel anything other than the numbing pain that ran through him--consuming him--drowning him. _

_**'Kit....I think it would be good if we moved slightly at a faster pace.' **Kyuubi tentatively spoke to his breaking host. Not wanting to upset him further than he already is. If that was even possible. _

_But the blond's steps continued ever forward at the same pace, each one being followed by a squishy sound when it made contact with the soaked ground. There was no destination for him because he had no place that he could call home anymore. That was taken from him. That and the one thing that made him feel something--that actually made him happy. _

They_ took him away from him. _

_'And where would we go?' he asked without so much of any emotion in his mental voice. So blank that it was, that it made the fox flinch ever so slightly. 'There's no place for us.....' The utter lostness that the demon felt from his Kit kept him quiet. He wasn't used to his Kit feeling so......painfully empty. _

_There was nothing left. Everything in him was suffocating under the growing pressure that was killing him from the inside. Causing his spirit to crack and chip away with each step he took away from _him_. He tried to take deep breaths in and breath them out slowly to ease the pressure but it never did. It couldn't. Because it was his heart's bleedings that made it impossible to do so. _

_He barely felt Kyuubi tense within him before the fox announced, **'Kit, get a move on! Shinobi are coming right at us! Konoha shinobi!' **But by the time Kyuubi was done the group was already standing calmly behind him. _

"_Demon!" one of the shinobi yelled. Causing Kyuubi to growl dangerously low and Naruto to stop in his steps. He stood calmly in place for what felt like forever before he moved one foot and then the other, turning slowly around with dull blues facing downward. _

_Kyuubi's growl grew in intensity when he found out that there was four Anbu ranked shinobi standing before his host. Each one holding a threatening stance and that body language said that they were ready to attack his Kit. Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra increasing in his body to a point of control. And he welcomed the oblivion that came with this._

_Reddish orange chakra seeped out of the blond's body, filling and heating the atmosphere around. One of the Anbu shinobi chose to attack before the chakra could get out of control. And when he was a couple of feet from the boy with a kunai aimed at his neck, Kyuubi's chakra flared out. Sending the shinobi flying back and colliding with several trees in his path._

_Naruto's head lifted inch by inch, revealing blood red eyes underneath dripping strands of blond and a feral snarl spread across his features. All the while, with low growling emitting from his parted mouth, showing his sharpened canines. "**Let's see how strong you are now.....**" he growled at the them before attacking in an animalistic manner._

_Yells of jutsu's, roars and crashes, contact and sickening tearing of flesh, screams and howls of pain and various other sounds resounded through the area for what seemed like hours until it became nothing but the sound of the rain pattering from the heavens._

_And there Naruto stood......with his head bent low in the middle of the bloody carnage sprawled around him. And as Kyuubi's chakra calmed and settled back within his host's body, the blond's physical characteristics morphed back to what he was naturally born with. The blood that stained his being washed away with the rain except for the blood that stained his clothes and the blood that continued to flow from the various wounds on his own body that he received from the vicious scuffle._

_His dull blues were now dominant and staring at the ripples each rain drop made in the puddles below. He stared without blinking, even with the water leaked into his eyes, until his body swayed from exhaustion. The past two days and the stress of using Kyuubi's chakra has taken its toll on his mind and body. Resulting in him collapsing to the soaked ground with an audible splash from the puddles of water that's accumulated from the heavy rainfall. _

_Through lidded eyelids, blurry vision and hazy mind from blood loss; he vaguely felt the presence of two people approaching him. The sound of the squishy footsteps stopped right beside his body and his vision flooded with black and red. _

_And before he descended into the darkness of his consciousness. His ears heard one of the presences say, "Well, it looks like Kyuubi took good care of them all! Damn and here I wanted to cut them down myself!" And the other responded with a very familiar, "Hmn."_

* * *

"And when I woke up about a week later, it was only me and 'Tachi in a cave. He said that he took care of Kisame, his partner at the time, while I was out....."

Anger built in Sasuke's chest and his eyes flashed red at the memory of Kakashi telling him that those Anbu were part of the blond's _search_ party. _'Search party my ass!' _He was far beyond pissed that the council would go so far as to go through all that in hope of succeeding in getting rid of the blond permanently. The fact that Itachi was the one that saved him didn't even cross his 'I'm pissed and will ultimately slit your throat' road. Because at least someone did. Or else a body actually would of came back to the village and he didn't want to think how he would be if that happened.

And then there was Kakashi. The suspicion that's grown since the revealing that Naruto was still alive had suddenly spiked a couple of notches. Because what if he knew? What if he was a part of this extravagant scheme of Naruto's fake death?

Naruto sensed the murderous aura radiating off of the raven and he suspected it was because of either himself or Itachi.....or both. He nibbled on his lip nervously and hesitantly went on, "At first I didn't recognize him and when I did I screamed like girl." His hand lifting and rubbing the back of his head in remembrance as he gave Sasuke a sheepish albeit uncertain smile. Sasuke snorted softly at the image of Naruto screaming like a girl and pointing blatantly--like he thought he would--at his brother.

The sound from the raven caused Naruto to visibly relax. "I seriously thought he was gonna kill me for sure. But he explained some things......though I'm almost sure that he left certain things out......" murmuring the last bit to himself because the older Uchiha's explanation of the Uchiha massacre was always a little sketchy. Even when he re-asked about it, he never gave any more information than he already given him.

"And you believed him?" How could Naruto believe him so easily when he, himself, barely believe his brother's words now.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a kind of a defeated way. "Why not?" Revealing a little bit of his attitude that he felt back then. "I had nothing else to lose......"

Something winced in Sasuke's body at the emotions floating in the other's sapphire depths. Seeing the loss, sorrow and emptiness that time gave him. And those feelings he could clearly understand without any doubts in his mind. Those things became a natural part of his life and to see the other having such things too. It made him doubt once again what Naruto wants out of all this......

".....and he only had one thing to gain." Naruto continued with only a two second pause. "One thing?" the raven automatically questioned as he forcibly pushed his other thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto made clear in a lower voice, then asked with his voice back to normal. "Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

Another urge to roll his eyes was forced into submission as he narrowed said eyes at the blond. "Who hasn't." he said in more of a statement manner than a question.

Naruto purposely ignored the slight sarcasticness under the monotone of the other's voice. "Well, the Akatsuki were after the nine bijuu and 'Tachi and Kisame, luckily for me, they were in charge of monitoring and retrieving the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Which is obviously me. But that's not the point...." Running off topic a little with explaining about the motives of Akatsuki. ".......I chose to go along with him even knowing all this. But in the end he proved that he was telling the truth. So all in all, it worked out alright, sort of."

Sasuke still couldn't understand it. How Naruto could so easily accept Itachi even knowing that he held his life within those--thought to be--sadistic hands. But he's going with the fact that he's never been in that kind of situation and wouldn't know what he would do if he ever was in one like that. So he's pegging it that Naruto did it to survive and _that_ he could understand. Survival. It's not like he hasn't done some......strange things to survive.

"Then what about Kyuubi? You said that you would explain later. Well now is later." quickly changing the subject away from his brother. There's only so long that he could talk or be around his brother before the attitude he's held most of his life--that he's trying his best now to suppress--for the older Uchiha came out.

Naruto groaned lowly with weariness filling it. "Yeah I know. Let's see, you should know the usual tale that was told, right?" A pointed look was his answer to an ridiculous question that he wasn't going to dignify with an answer. Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully at the other. "Alright alright, instead of destroying Kyuubi like many believe, the Yondaime captured and imprisoned him into a newborn baby with the Shiki Fuujin(4) seal. Though the consequence of doing just a seal was the Yondaime's life. Stupid old man....." Muttering the last comment to himself.

He knew the Yondaime was his father. Itachi told him a long time ago, since the older Uchiha knew Minato and his wife on an professional level. But he didn't resent the man for doing what he thought was right at the time. He couldn't possibly know what would become of the future. You want to know why......? Because he's dead! And dead men don't know shit!

"And you can talk to Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, which interrupted the blond's thoughts. "Oh yeah, goes both ways! Sometimes he talks way too much." Quite relieved that the raven was taking the whole Kyuubi thing well. But it's not like Sasuke didn't know for two weeks that he was Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. And he didn't seem to care that much then. Since Sasuke even defended him from being called 'Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki'. _'That was nice.....' _So, maybe he doesn't care?

"Is he talking to you now?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, he's asleep. The lucky shit."

A contemplative expression settled on the raven's features as he murmured, "Interesting...."

This--in a matter of seconds--had Naruto's relieved self becoming worried once again in fear that Sasuke might reject him like so many others have. He hasn't felt this kind of dread since he lived in Konoha. Having that constant underlining fear that one of the adults would _accidentally_ let his secret out in earshot of one of kids his age.

He took a deep breath to try and stop the trembling that began in his body. "D-Does....." He shut his mouth for a second to mentally curse his stuttering. And after another deep breath to steady his words, he tried again. "Does that bother you? Me being Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

Sasuke's eyes refocused back on the present and met the sapphire of the other's first thing. And as he stared into them, he could clearly see the fear of rejection in those revealing eyes. A fear that's he seen in the same eyes when they were younger. Deeply buried underneath the mask he wore but it was always there. "Why would it bother me? It's not like you're Kyuubi. You're just it's container."

And he watched.

Watched the fear disappear and only to be replaced with a unique happiness. A happiness that shined brightly in his eyes with a smile that matched perfectly with the two sparkling sapphires. He was memorized. And right now, at this very moment, he didn't care if he was betraying himself or not.......

Because he was going to enjoy this rare moment......and watch the happiness of his love.....

* * *

1)**Tsuchi no Kuni**-Earth Country

2)**Godai Ryuuki**-Five Element Projection

3)**Kokoro Ryuuki**-Mind, Heart, Spirit Projection

4)**Shiki Fuujin**-The seal that imprisons Kyuubi within Naruto


	22. Truth Be Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Truth Be Found**

Quiet sounds filled the walls of the mostly empty Uchiha house. Filling the silent atmosphere for once with a relaxing feeling instead of the usual dreary and loneliness that normally accompanied the whispering walls. And Sasuke found himself liking how it felt being in his house for the first time since that night with Naruto.

Sasuke flexed his sore and achy body from the position it fell asleep in. Which happen to be upright, leaning against the side of his bed. Sometime moving from downstairs to upstairs with folders and papers during the night to continue looking through them. He wasn't quite sure to _why_ he moved but he wasn't completely awake yet either. So it might come back to him later.

Still slightly stiff, he stood from the floor and rolled his neck around to hopefully get the crick out. But unfortunately luck wasn't on his side today because the crick firmly stay in place. He mentally cursed himself for sleeping in such a uncomfortable--yet idiotic--position as he walked out of his room and into the hall.

As he made his way down the upstairs hallway and down the stairs, he rubbed his sore neck with his hand with his eyes shut in an unpleasant expression. When he reached the bottom step of the stairs he opened his eyes partly and the first thing that his vision landed on was the open living room. Which held the scene of Naruto sleeping on his stomach soundly upon the couch. With his right arm hanging off the couch and touching the wooden floor and a blanket barely hanging onto the blond's body. Most of the material laid on the floor, probably from his moving around as he sleeps.

All the photographs, folders and boxes that Naruto was looking through the night before were still positioned all over the floor. Sasuke lowered his hand from his neck and walked as quietly as possible into the living room. All the while, keeping his eyes on the sleeping angelic face of the blond's. Watching the soft intake of his breath through his slightly parted mouth and the motion of exhaling that same breath.

He looked so peaceful without the stress of the day showing on his face. Completely relaxed--completely vulnerable. This expression being something that he could of experience the morning after that night if circumstances were different.

He purposely shook his head roughly to force those thoughts out of his head. _What ifs_ isn't something he needs to humor at the time. Or ever. It was in the past and could never be changed no matter how much you imagined and wished you could. It just doesn't and could never work that way.

Sasuke was just about to turn away and go to the kitchen for a much needed cup of tea when black markings on Naruto's slightly exposed lower back caught his eye. He stared at the black markings for a long moment. Debating with himself if he should go see what kind of tattoo it was or mind his own business and leave it alone.

Another moment passed and he still hasn't moved closer or farther away. Though the longer he stared at the markings the more curious he was becoming on what it was. It was obviously some kind of words. He could see that from where he was standing but just not exactly what it said.

_'Oh fuck it!'_ His curiosity winning the battle as he proceeded forward toward the sleeping Naruto. His movements silent and gracious as his mind focused on his goal. He was just hoping that in that particular section of flesh wasn't another name of some unknown person. Or he swears to god that someone was going to die.

Now he stood by the couch and he could clearly see part of the tattoo. The other part was being covered by the blond's shirt. But from what was uncovered, it read '_taken by, ke, along_' and part of a barcode type design underneath.

With those few words making no sense at all, he glanced over at the blond's face to make sure he was still asleep and when he saw and felt that he was, he raised his hand forward toward the material that was covering the rest. Once he had his hand on the fabric, he glanced at Naruto once again before pulling the material back to reveal the rest of the tattoo permanently on his dobe's skin.

His head bent forward more and his eyes widened as they blinked to see if he was reading this right. Because he couldn't be reading this right. _'Property already taken by Uchiha Sasuke. Please move along.'_ he read over in his mind. Why would Naruto tattoo this near his ass?

He had to swallow deeply to moist his suddenly dry throat. His hand unconsciously moving from the shirt's material and tentatively touched the marked skin. Sending tingles through his fingers, up his arm and distributing them throughout his body. He gently caressed the tattoo under his fingers, feeling the vibrations of a shiver running through the body below him.

A strange elation developed in his chest as he stared down at the tattoo. In his eyes this was proof that he meant more to the blond than he thought. It's literally saying that Naruto was _his_ and that everyone else was suppose to keep their hands off. And that calmed the possessive side of him that suspected someone else had touch him. But it was only a little. Though it was enough to cause a small smile to form on the raven's features.

He drifted his dark eyes to Naruto's sleeping face, his hand still laying on the blond's back--unmoving. He felt his body move forward on it's own accord. His logically mind momentary lost as he moved ever closer to his goal.

Those slightly parted plumb lips.

He was only two inches away now and he could feel the heated breath escaping from the blond's mouth. That breath mixing with his exhaling from his nose. He was just about to move in and press his lips to the others when the front door burst open loudly. Causing Sasuke to jump back from Naruto like the blond was something that would attack him any second.

_'What the hell was I thinking?!' _Sasuke stood stiffly to the side with slightly widened eyes as he stared at the still sleeping blond. Wondering but knowing what brought his body to move on its own. He tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart from what his impulse was planning on doing. What he knew would of led to something more. And he didn't want something that could make the situation worse than it already was, just because of his body's desires. Because one taste would never be enough. But damn, if only said body would just listen to his mind.

A few seconds later, Jun stalked himself into the living room. Stopping for a moment to mostly glare though part of him was staring oddly at Sasuke for standing like he just got caught in doing something he shouldn't have. Which he almost had but the kid didn't need to know that.

Jun questionably lifted an eyebrow at the raven before disregarding him and heading over to Naruto. Deciding that it was best if he woke him up. So, bringing his leg back abruptly, he neared the blond and once he was close enough, he kicked forward. Though his leg was caught right before it made contact with Naruto's side by the blond himself. Obviously not as asleep to a blatant threat as the boy thought.

He gripped the ankle within his grasp before pulling forward, resulting in Jun being completely knocked off his feet and landing on his butt with a loud thud. "Go away Jun...." Naruto groaned groggily as he turned his head the other way and settle it back on the soft cushions of the couch. Really not in the mood to deal with the arrogant boy so early in the morning.

The young boy growled at the other and sat up while folding his legs underneath him. Ignoring the dull pain in his rump as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were suppose to meet me for training. Concentrating on ninjutsu today, if you can remember as far back as yesterday?" he finished sarcastically but his face showed no humor whats so ever.

Another groan came from Naruto as he turned his head back the other way to sleepily glare at the stubborn boy. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

Naruto's glare ceased and simply said, "Shit." He closed his eyes once again but this time it wasn't out of tiredness, though that was still present, it was because he chose to take the responsibility in training the brat and then went lax in said training when his body needed just a little bit of sleep. He brought the hand that was hanging to the floor up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jun huffed and stood from the floor in one fluid motion. "Next time shit head, don't be late."

"Fuck you brat! I'll train you when the heeeelllll--" A yawn interrupting. "--I get around to it."

A sinister smirk appeared on Jun's features. He turned and began walking toward the hall that led to the dining room. "Oh sempai.......your property tat is showing!" he yelled over his shoulder as he left the living room grinning manically.

With new energy, Naruto immediately sat up and used his hands to snatch his shirt down in the back to cover the incriminating tattoo. "Brat!" he shouted for the boy as he turned his head in the direction that he knew he went. But stopped short when his eyes landed on the standing Sasuke across the room. A blush dusted his whiskered cheeks, "H-How long have you've been standing there?" he inquired.

Sasuke's body straightened and shifted ever so slightly to show the confidence that automatically translated into arrogance. "Just long enough to know who you belong to." he stated with quite amount of smugness. He almost chuckled when Naruto's face lit up faster than a Christmas light. Tugging on the fabric tighter in a futile attempt to hide whats already been seen. "Y-Y-You s-saw that?" Quite embarrassed that it was known by Sasuke himself.

The latter male walked closer to Naruto until he was standing right in front of him and staring down at the blond. He raised his hand and held the blond's chin in between his fingers and thumb. Naruto's heart rate sped up and his breath quickened from the closeness of the other. His gripped on his shirt tightening from his increasing nerves.

On Sasuke's features the smugness was gone and was replaced with seriousness that wasn't blank nor expression. He leaned slightly forward, making sure he kept his distance but at the same time made sure the other felt his presence. "Do you belong to me, Naruto? Are you _mine_?" he asked with his possessiveness showing its face. Wanting the verbal reassurance that he was his and no one else's.

Naruto breath hitched as his eyes blinked in confusion at the onyx, wondering where all this was coming from. It couldn't be by just seeing his tattoo, could it? "S-Sasuke, what--" but the hand on his chin tightening it's gripped stopped his next words in his throat.

"Are. You. _Mine_?" he pointedly growled each word out to let the blond know that he better answer the question.

Seeing the demanding underlay in the other's orbs made him tremble in excitement from head to toe. And without turning away from those eyes, he nodded his head slowly. "I told you Sasuke......I'll always belong to you and no one else."

That one phrase caused Sasuke's heart to skip a beat with the phrase ringing through his head, as it was the last sentence in the blond's note he left him over six years ago. And as he was in his minor stupor, Naruto continued to say but instead of a normal volume, it lowered down to a nervous whisper. "A-And t-that still holds.....It always will."

Without completely consciously knowing it, his hand loosened around the blond's chin and his thumb began to gently caress on the soft tan flesh. He was back into the same state as he was when he was about to kiss the blond. And this reason was why his head was leaning, inch by inch, closer to Naruto's mouth.

The latter was having problems breathing when he saw that the raven was getting closer to him. Closer with a look on his features that had his stomach twisting in knots. The two moved ever closer, only a few centimeters away from each other. Their heavy breathing mixing together.

"Yo! Are we--" began Jun in a loud voice as he walked back into the living with a bagel in hand. But the next words that were planned on following the others were halted and stopped his hand that was bringing his bagel up to his mouth for another bite when he saw the scene in front of him. The two that were the main focus of the scene put some major space between them. Mostly Sasuke putting the space between them, thanks to Naruto being on the couch with hardly any space to run to.

Sasuke was trying to compose himself from the shock of what he was attempting to do yet _again_. He didn't know what was wrong with himself this morning. Did he wake up with a bug or something? That would be better than what he actually suspected. _'Fuck......Good thing this kid has some impeccable timing.' _Because if it wasn't for this jackass of a brat he would probably be doing something that he might regret in the very near future. Like the next morning......

Though if he was completely honest with himself, he was partly irritated that the kid kept interrupting and spoiling the whole thing. But also slightly thankful at the same time.

Jun stood frozen for another awkward moment before he rose an eyebrow at the two in a calculating manner. Bringing his bagel to his mouth and taking a bite of the bread. He chewed the piece in his mouth and swallowed, then spoke with a tone that sounded like he just solved something. "Ahhh, I get it now! You're--" pointing his pinky finger on the hand that was holding his bagel at Sasuke, "--seme!"

This caused Naruto to blush beet red and stare at the boy with unimaginably large eyes, completely shocked at his outburst. But Jun didn't seem fazed at all as he took another bite of his bagel and spoke while chewing, "Hmmm.....And here I thought sempai was seme." He purposely chuckled as he finished the food in his mouth. "Who would of thought!"

"Jun!!" exclaimed Naruto, completely mortified at the boy's bluntness. Normally he wouldn't mind and he, himself, would probably be as blunt as him too. But talking about his own sex life--or non-existent sex life--was just embarrassing.

The young boy practically blew off the blond's embarrassment in a nonchalant way. Eating more of his bagel as he asked, "So, are we going to go train or are you two going to become _busy_?" Grinning manically against his half-eaten bagel as his sempai's face became redder than before. _'Who knew that he could turn so many different shades of pinks and reds.'_

Before either male could retort to the comment of the boy's, Gaara walked into the room and said, "Yes, they'll be busy."

All eyes turned to the red head. One stared at him with mild amusement, wondering if he really knew what he was insinuating. The second one's eyes snapped at the male with unhidden shock. And the last pair glared at him with resentment for even standing there.

Gaara glanced at each one with an non-existent eyebrow raised. Obviously missing something, but really not caring he went on, "The preparation for performing Kokoro Ryuuki need to begin. The faster this is done, the faster we'll know if this is the solution or not."

"Kokoro Ryuuki?" questioned Jun.

The redness within Naruto's face lowered considerably, now only light pink dusting his cheeks. His eyes narrowed at Jun while Gaara stared at him intently. Both silently saying that it wasn't his business to know. And he understood these looks perfectly. He gets them enough. He sighed begrudgingly and took a vicious bite of his bagel in a childish retaliation to the other's pointed stares.

"Fine, fine.....I'm leaving." he said before turning and heading toward the front door. Speaking loudly to himself that the others could hear clearly, "I'll go hang with Cho!"

A mischievous smirk appeared on the blond's features right as he yelled after Jun, "Try not to let your hard on show!" The severe choking that came from the direction of the house's entrance was like music to his ears. "Revenge is a bitch." he muttered as he chuckled lowly.

When he turned his attention back at the other two, Sasuke was looking at him with a quizzical expression while Gaara had his eyes closed and shaking in his slightly. "He has a thing for Cho." he said to answer Sasuke's silent inquiring. "One of two that he's actually _humanly_ nice to."

Sasuke nodded slowly once in odd understanding. Finding it quite......interesting that an ass of a kid like that had a crush on someone. But he couldn't really judge now could he. He was known and still known as the cold-hearted bastard of the village and yet he's loved the same boy since he was young. So, he guessed it didn't matter how you acted to being able to fall for someone.

"Come you two....." began Gaara, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. "......we have preparations to do."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when they were ready to begin. Gaara, Ruri, Sasuke and Naruto stood within the living room once again. But the difference now was that some of the furniture was moved further to the side and that there was a large magick circle in white paint on the wooden flooring. Five white unlit candles in holders stood at the corners of the pentagram; with powder incense on a charcoal block within a metal bowl sat a few inches outside the barrier circle. The burning incense filling the room with the scent of sandalwood.

Within the circle sat a long match and an already lilted white candle directly in the middle of the pentagram. This candle floating in a small ceramic bowl with plain oil that filled the bowl. Underneath the floating candle and in the oil, several different colored stones laid at the bottom. And a wide black ribbon laid neatly folded by the bowl.

Gaara turned his attention to the two that were performing the technique. "Take off your clothes."

Naruto's head snapped to the red head, which consequentially might of caused whip lash, and squealed a few octaves higher than his normal voice. "WHAT!!" While a deep blush covered the whole of his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, turned his head _slowly_ and glared ultimate death on the male. Who, for some ludicrous reason, thought that he would comply with his request.

"Yes, Naruto....." Gaara said to the blond in a patronizing way, ".....it's better if you have as little clothing on as possible." Trying his best to keep his stoic expression up and not to let the smirk that wanted to show to form.

"But-but-but....." sputtered the blond nervously. Which in turn, caused Gaara to roll his eyes in slight annoyance. "It's not like you two haven't seen each other naked before." This, if it was even remotely possible, caused Naruto's already red face to turn a shade darker.

Sasuke's complexion even had a blush showing at the images that comment brought up but even with these images showcasing within his mind, it didn't stop the glare that was slowing turning deadlier the more words that came out of the red head's mouth. "How _little_ clothing do we have to take off? Because I can already tell you that I'm not taking all of my clothes off." he bit out forcibly.

Naruto's head nodded vigorously with what Sasuke said, praying that he didn't have to go all the way down to just bare skin. He could probably deal if it was just Sasuke and himself but he couldn't do it if the other two were in the room also. He's never willingly let anyone else see him completely naked other than Sasuke. And he plans to keep it that way.

Gaara let out a sigh and looked to the side, _'There goes some of my fun.' _"I guess to just boxers would do."

An eye twitched on Sasuke's face at having to go to only one piece of clothing. An single piece of material that would separate him from exposing _everything_. _'God, why did I agree to do this.....?'_ After thinking this, he thought on the brighter side of the situation--a tanner and much more toner side of the situation. His eyes unwillingly drifted over to the still blushing and nervously fidgeting blond standing near him. He couldn't help but to think how adorable he looked right now and how fuc--let's just stop there......

"Well...." began Gaara as he looked between the two. ".....What are you two waiting for? Take you clothes off." He stated this like it was nothing to him to do so. Like he couldn't care one bit that they would be practically stripping right in front of Ruri and himself. And from the look that he was getting from Naruto, the blond thought exactly that.

Ruri blushed a light shade with the prospect of the two males undressing in front of her viewing area. So she turned around to give them some privacy and to save herself some embarrassment.

Naruto was internally grateful when he noticed Ruri turning around and not watching them undress. But her courtesy gesture obviously didn't flow over to the red head, who continued to stare directly at them with an almost bored expression. The blond bristled, "Can't you turn around or something!"

Gaara lifted an non-existent eyebrow that seemed to aggravate the twitch in the raven's left eye. "Why? It's not like either of you interest me. I have my mate and I'm perfectly happy with him." And then he waved his hand in a nonchalant way of saying 'continue' with a small smirk showing on his features.

This smirk caused Naruto to scowl at the not-too-innocent facial feature. _'Damn you.....' _he cursed in his mind as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and walked on the other side of the magick circle than what Sasuke was on. And with his back to the others, he yanked this piece of clothing off with more force than what was necessary and threw it to the floor. Once the shirt was off, it sinfully exposed the blond's gorgeously tan and muscled back.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to that bare skin that was particular screaming to be touch in front of him. His eyes roamed over every inch of skin exposed to him until they landed on the tattoo on his lower back. The smirk that appeared was purely unconsciously formed as he swallowed deeply at the excitement that coursed through his body at the mere sight of the tattoo.

He forced his gaze away from that body that his own body so traitorously wanted and took a deep breath, in hopes that it would calm his arousal down. And then it hit him while he was pulling his black shirt--that he changed into after his shower earier in the day--up to remove it. _'Think of Sakura....' _And doing just this resulted in his arousal becoming non-existent. _'Seems to still work. Why am I not surprised.' _

A blissful shiver ran down Naruto's back when he felt the heated gaze directed at his exposed skin. And as he took his shoes off, he lowered his hands to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Trying and failing to ignore the gaze that now seemed to have lowered and stopped at his tattoo. He began to unbuckle his pants when he felt the gaze move from his being and heard the sound of clothes ruffling behind him, indicating that Sasuke was taking his clothes off. Though Naruto didn't think that would help his nervousness at all.

Once Naruto was down to nothing but the boxers that he wore, he hesitantly turned around. Forcing his eyes to stay lowered to the ground. Fearing that if he looked up and saw Sasuke in barely no clothes, that he would lose his self-control. But damn his eyes, they love to betray him, and that's the reason why he was now blatantly staring at the broad pale chest of Sasuke's. Running his eyes over ever crevice that he vividly remembers running his hands over six years ago.

His breathing became heavy when he realized that Sasuke was watching everything that he was doing. Watching his ever reaction. Running his own eyes over every inch of his chest and exposed skin.

_'Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare.....' _Naruto repeated over and over in his mind as he forced his eyes back to the floor.

_**'But....' **_began Kyuubi in a sad tone, _**'......maybe I want to stare......He looks good!' **_

Naruto growled possessively in the back of his throat at the fox's comment. And the growl was so malevolently threatening that it caused the fox to shrink back in it's cage.

Gaara's attention was momentarily diverted to the blond when he heard the low animalistic growl. A growl that sent a shiver down his spine from the known reason put behind it. He took a couple of steps back from the both of them. Making sure to keep a reasonable distance from the youngest Uchiha right now. He didn't want Naruto to think that he was a threatening male that was after his mate. _'That wouldn't be good.' _

He lowered his eyes to the floor, showing that he was no threat--just in case Naruto was looking his way--and said, "Why don't we begin."

Sasuke's quirked an eyebrow from the growl that he heard from the blond. Then the quirk quickly furrowed also with his other eyebrow when he noticed that Gaara did a hasty retreat back and lowered his eyes to the floor for the first time since his torture started. He looked back at Naruto and realized that the red in his eyes had spread slightly. But then it was back to normal in a blink of an eye.

"What?" Naruto asked shortly. Wondering why he was staring at him like that and hoping that he didn't hear his momentary lack of control.

"Hmn." Storing this in the back of his mind to ask about later.

Ruri turned back around when she heard Gaara's words and not only noticed but felt the tense atmosphere. She tentatively stepped closer to the magick closer, which resulted in stepping closer to Sasuke. Which wasn't such a good idea when Naruto's animalistic instincts--these instincts inherited by Kyuubi--were still close to the surface.

A threatening growl rumbled in the blond's throat when he saw Ruri--or in his mind right now--a female approaching _his_ Sasuke. The red in his eyes spreading through his mostly sapphire eyes as his chakra flared in a threatening manner.

Sasuke intently watched Naruto's actions. His senses already telling him that Ruri was coming from behind him but wondering why the blond was reacting in such a way. _'This is just getting more interesting.' _

"Ruri I would step back if I were you." stated Gaara toward the partly afraid woman. She definitely didn't need to be told twice, especially from the way her Captain was snarling at her. She quickly stepped back to her original position just moments before.

Once Naruto came back to his normal senses, he lowered his head in shame and lifted his hand to the back of his head, muttering, "Sorry."

Still keeping his eyes to the floor for the time being--just for safe measures--Gaara reassured the blond, "Don't worry 'bout it. I get that way once in awhile."

"So what are we doing?!" Naruto inquired cheerfully, forcing a smile on his face to help with his awkwardness about the situation. Though Sasuke's persistent staring didn't help his awkwardness one bit. He knew that the other probably wanted to know what was with his actions but since he didn't want to answer that particular inquiring, he purposely ignored his inquisitive stare and paid overly close attention at Gaara's instruction.

"Both of you stand in the circle." And after a moment's hesitation, Sasuke and Naruto moved and stood within the boundary of the magick circle. One standing completely still, while the other fidgeted every second.

Gaara didn't dare move any closer to the pair but he did raise his eyes from the floor and back up to their arrogant level. "Lets make sure you both know which is which. Uchiha you're the Vessel and Naruto you're the Anchor for the Vessel." When he saw the confusion that appeared on the blond's face with his decision, he said before Naruto could question him out loud. "I made you the Anchor because I'm not sure how being the Vessel would affect your seal."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Gaara continued on explaining the next step. "Now the Anchor basically does all the physical procedures. So Naruto start with lighting the candles, starting at the position of Chi(1) and moving clockwise to end at Ku(5). While you do this, imagine that a thin white line is connecting to each candle as you light them. By the time all the candles are lit, this line should be a complete circle. And once this circle is formed, neither of you are permitted to step outside the invisible barrier."

With silence following, Naruto took this as his time to do as he was instructed to. So taking a deep breath, he bent down and grabbed the long match from the floor. Bringing the thin piece of wood over to the flame of the middle candle and lighting it aflame. He then proceeded to the Chi candle and lit the unlit wick. He did this to the following candles of Sui(2), Ka(3), Fu(4) and finally Ku before he blew the flame on his long match out. All the while, he imagined the brilliant white line connecting all the candles together. Once this was done, he stood straight once again and went back to the place where he was originally standing across from Sasuke.

A twisted smirk appeared on Gaara's features before he began, "Now the Anchor must cleanse the Vessel's body....." This caused Naruto and Sasuke to turn their heads toward him. Both thinking the most perverse thoughts imaginable. But they didn't think that would cleanse anything. ".....by performing the Fivefold Kiss(6)."

Once this was said, Kyuubi suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. _'Oh.....that's never good.'_ Naruto thought just as Gaara instructed him, "Naruto kneel down before Uchiha." The former blinked stupidly while the latter lifted an eyebrow at the next step.

"Eh..." the blond said weakly, ".....why?"

"Because this is the how you begin the Fivefold Kiss." he stated simply, causing Naruto to grumble at the lack of divulged information. He bent his knees and lowered his body, kneeling before Sasuke while he kept his eyes firmly to the floor.

Sasuke gazed down at the blond knelt below him. Taking even breaths in and out in hopes to calm his increasing heartbeat that wouldn't stop thundering in his chest at the position the blond was in. While he took these evens breaths, his mental foot stomped down all the images that seemed to take this moment to there advantage and pop up unwillingly. And he didn't think this would be the best time to get an erection. Especially when Naruto's face was close enough where he would be the first to notice.

Gaara's smirk turned more sadistic as he explained what the Fivefold Kiss entailed. "There are eight different places you must kiss on Uchiha's body."

Naruto's and Sasuke's heads snapped to Gaara with wide eyes and blushes. One more fierce than the other. "K-Kiss....." Naruto stuttered, then finished silently, _'.....h-his b-b-body......'_

The red head was so tempted to let the chuckle that was building escape, _'And they haven't even heard where yet.' _but he kept his composure and forced out in a calm and emotionless tone, "Yes, first you must kiss both of his feet, then both of his knees, then his phallus--just above the pubic line, then both of his breast and then his lips."

By the time Gaara was done, Naruto's mouth was particularly hanging to the floor with his face completely shaded red. Even Sasuke's mouth was parted slightly in shock with a blush dusting vividly on his cheeks. "Are you making this up?" Sasuke asked with all seriousness. Because he wouldn't put it pass the shorter male to torture them like this and it not even be part of what they needed to do.

The red head's expression didn't change, but his chest rumbled with a contained chuckle. "This is partly why this is normally done by couples or by people who don't mind such intimate displays toward each other. But it's needs to be done. So stop......_gawking_ and get on with it."

Naruto pulled his mouth up from the floor, _'Such an asshole.....'_ But.....he did need to know if the Yuugure villagers were there. It has to be done. So with renewed determination he looked down at Sasuke's pale feet and placed his hands flat on the floor on either side of those feet. He swallowed and breathed deeply at the prospect of kissing all those places. _'I can do this......I can......'_

Sasuke attention was suddenly taken from the red head and to the blond mop that was concentrating on his feet. _'He's going to do it?!'_ he asked himself with slight panic lacing his mental voice. Though this panic only showed partly in his partly widened eyes as he stared down at the blond hair.

The owner of that blond hair chanced a glance up at Sasuke and found that he was staring at him intently. Though that--thought--innocent glance, turned into something stronger--deeper. His own sapphire getting dragged into those captivating onyx. Trapping him......

But he welcomed this capture whole-heartedly......Wanting it.......Submitting to it.......

_'I'm yours.....'_ his eyes told the raven. Who's heartbeat sped up rapidly from the obvious submission in them. Naruto moved his gaze from the other's and lowered his upper body, closing the distance between himself and Sasuke. He placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's left foot first, leaving in its wake a tingling burning sensation. He then did the same to the right foot before lifting his upper body up so his face was level with pale knees.

He kissed both of his knees with a small lick that he couldn't repress. These licks sending shivers down Sasuke's spine, who was trying his best to keep the trembling in his arms and breathing even. He didn't want the blond to know that his actions were affecting him in an extreme way.

Naruto then lifted himself completely up on his knees and brought his hands up to the waistband of Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke bit his inner cheek as the blond lowered his waistband an inch and kissed the skin that was underneath. His breath hitched when the contact of the blond's lips against his skin was made. Like a volt of electricity running through his entire body. _'Oh fuck.....stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.....' _

The blond's hands stayed where they were as he rose to his feet. His movements watched closely by Sasuke as he leaned forward and kissed his left nipple. Sasuke could now taste blood in his mouth from the brutal assault of his teeth. His minded continually repeating, _'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm........' _Though this chant quickly changed when he felt Naruto move and lick his right nipple. _'Fuuuuck.......stop......you're driving me crazy......'_

But the blond merely straightened up and looked brazenly into those onyx. Immediately spotting the lust that was within their depths. And without breaking their eye contact, Naruto slowly drifted forward. At first, their lips brushed against each other lightly, their hot breaths mixing.

After another moment of their lips barely touching, something seemed to trigger in their eyes, causing the two to close the minuscule distance between them. Their lips moving against each other sensually as Naruto's hands on the raven's waist tightened to keep himself steady from the lightheaded-ness that suddenly rushed through him. Sasuke's logical side of his mind was, once again--for the third time today--lost, and he was only listening to what his instincts told him. And they were particularly screaming for him to take whats his.

Sasuke's tongue slipped out and licked Naruto's lower lip for entrance and he was almost instantly granted access. He plunged his tongue into his hot cavern and ravished the small space. Running his tongue over every spot that his tongue could reach, getting drunk off the sweetness. And as he did this, his left hand lifted to the back of the blond's head while his other moved to his lower back, pushing him closer to his body.

He groaned at the contact of the other's skin combined with one of his hands roaming up his back, feeling the muscles underneath his fingers. Both of Naruto's hands slowly lifted up the raven's chest. His fingers lightly touching his skin, sending pleasurable chills throughout the youngest Uchiha. When his fingers ran over the erect nubs of the raven's nipples, his breath hitched into the kiss. His hands moved higher and tangled them into the black locks, lifting himself higher by standing higher on his toes and pressing his body closer to Sasuke's.

A moan escaped the blond's throat as Sasuke bit his lower lip playfully. He lowered both his hands down Naruto's body, low, where he could grasp the blond's ass and roughly shove him forward. Causing Naruto to gasp loudly from the direct contact of both of their erections.

"Ahem!!" Gaara coughed in almost a yell. Effectively breaking whatever trance type thing they were in. Where they so conveniently forgot that there were other people in the room. "If you don't mind, can we continue?" his smirk firmly in place.

The two stared extremely wide eyed at each other before reluctantly moving away from the other. Naruto doing most of the moving, since he had more space to do so. Though his extreme embarrassment showed in his stiff movements, reddened complexion and tilted down head--hiding his eyes underneath his blond bangs. Sasuke stood rigidly, attempting to calm his highly buzzing body down as he berated himself for letting it be taken so far.

Ruri directed her eyes back at the pair--with a heavy blush on her cheeks--after making sure that they were separated. She didn't think it was for her to see them in such an intimate situation. Though, this thinking obviously didn't cross Gaara's mind or it just wasn't in his mind to begin with, because he kept his gaze directly on them with an amuse expression on his features.

Once Gaara was sure that neither of them would pounce on the other, he continued with the instructions like that little episode didn't happen. "Uchiha sit on the far side of the circle, making sure you stay within the boundaries and Naruto, you sit closest to this side of the circle." pointing to the area where he wanted Naruto to sit.

Now Sasuke sat at the far left of the candle in the middle of the circle with Naruto diagonal from him at the opposite far right. Both sitting indian style and avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Now stick the thumb that's closest to the bowl--Uchiha left, Naruto left also--and draw a pentagram on each other's forehead with the oil. After that, you two present your thumbs to the other's mouth and you both lick the oil off. This consuming of the oil strengthens the connection that you two already have by having it in both of your systems." He paused shortly, then said, "Do that, then I'll tell you what to do next."

Naruto shifted in his place awkwardly before looking slightly up, through his bangs, at Sasuke. Who still had his eyes averted. Still not having his body under control just yet. But when he felt the other's gaze on him, he hesitantly looked over at him. Trying not to let those sapphire eyes get to him. So to preoccupied his mind, he moved his left arm that was casually laying on his bent leg, over to the bowl with the floating candle in the middle. Naruto noticed the movement and did the same silently.

They reached the bowl at the same time and lowered their thumbs into the oil, covering the first inch of the limb. Both arms lifted up towards the other's forehead, Naruto lifting his bangs from over his forehead with his right hand.

The once warm oil now turned cold from the air, touched their foreheads with a slight flinch from Naruto. They both drew the symbol on each other's forehead with slow movements. Their eyes once again not breaking the contact they had as they finished and drifted their limb to the other's mouth. Their movements matching each others as they both gently touched the other's lips with their oiled thumb. Sliding the limb over their bottom lip tenderly before slipping it within the confines of their mouth.

A spike in their heartbeats occurred when the feeling of the other's tongue ran sensually over their thumbs, licking and slight sucking the oil clean off. Sending pleasurable shivers through their bodies from the act. Which caused the heat that never really dissipated from before to resurface.

But fortunately or unfortunately--depends on how you look at it--Gaara interrupted them, sensing what would happen if he didn't. And he personally didn't want to witness something like that between them again. _'If they just weren't so sexually deprived, this would go a lot smoother. Maybe that should have been part of the preparations.' _He considered this seriously for about a second. _'Nooo.......they would of killed me......'_

"Now...." his interruption snapping the two's limbs back to their original owner. "......Naruto lay your left hand--palm up--over the candle. But not close enough where you're going to get burnt." he added this just in case he was acting like a complete blond today.

Naruto sent him a glare, knowing exactly why he added that in. Though he did as he was told anyway. "Uchiha place your left hand--palm down--on Naruto's." Gaara went on once Naruto's hand was in place. And when Sasuke's hand was laying on top of Naruto's, Gaara went on again, "Naruto take the ribbon and place it on top of Uchiha's hand. So it's hanging equally off both sides."

With a nod, Naruto grabbed the ribbon with his right hand and unraveled it by shaking it loose. He gently placed it on the raven's hand, making sure that an equal amount of ribbon was hanging off both sides as he was instructed.

"Now each of you grab the loose ribbon that's on your side and wrapped it clockwise around your hands. Both of you wrapping it towards yourself and do it loosely." Inwardly thanking _anything_ that this was coming to the end. "Oh plus....." he almost forgot to add. His words stopping the two that already began to wrap the ribbon around their hands. "......when you come to the end of the ribbon, Naruto you tuck it under Uchiha's hand and Uchiha you tuck it under Naruto's."

Once this was completed, the two looked over at Gaara for the next thing to do. And were not disappointed when it came, "Now shut your eyes and relax your bodies. And try to release the tension that's between the two of you. This is important, even if it's only for right now, let the problems that blocks you two from the other fall away. Once this is accomplished, Naruto you focus on the connection that's between you two and concentrate on this connection until I tell you that you can stop. And while he does this, you Uchiha will imagine your astral body floating above you."

Sasuke brows furrowed at wondering how that would do anything but give him a headache. Though even with his doubt he kept on listening as Gaara continued speaking, "A vibrating sensation should occur after a while and when this dies down you can open your eyes. If it's done right, your consciousness should be in your astral body floating above your own body. Now with some information that your gonna need if your successful. In order to travel in the astral plane, you only need to concentrate on your destination. Just imagine the place you want to go."

"I don't even know what the place looks like." Sasuke stated the obvious. He's never visited that village, so how the hell would he know what it looked like?

"An distinct thing about Yuugure is that out of twenty-four hours in a day, twenty of those hours are spent in darkness." said Naruto, hoping this could help the raven. "And directly in the middle of the village there's a beautiful white cherry blossom tree. So, just imagine a HUGE cherry blossom tree with shops on both sides at night. 'Cause I'm been to lots of different villages and that's the the only one I've seen with that kind of thing." All the while, using his free hand to enthusiastically illustrate what he was trying to say.

Sasuke blinked sadly and looked to the side, trying to hide the pain that became more prominent from what Naruto said about going to different villages. He wasn't quite sure why that particular sentence bothered him so much......but it did......

"Also...." began Gaara again, ".....you have to keep your concentration. Because if you think of something else like--for example--Naruto...." Which caused the blond to blush a little. "......you'll be brought back here. I think that's all you really need to know. So, you can begin now." he finished as he took a seat on the pushed off couch, knowing that this part was going to take awhile.

Naruto and Sasuke straightened a little and Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto flexed his shoulders a little then also closed his eyes. Taking in even breaths and letting them out slowly to relax his body and clear his mind from the random thoughts that invaded it. Though this was easy, the hard part was letting go all of his guilt and the deep pain that came with that guilt so this could work.

Sasuke led this like a normal meditation but his mind kept thinking over what the red head said about letting the problems fall away between them. He didn't know if he could do that. Just to let everything go. _How_ was he suppose to do that? He's lived with the suffering for so long that it's become second nature to feel the misery. And then having to deal with the feelings of betrayal that everything was a lie. All those lies.....all of them to some point. How was he suppose to just let all that go......?

A single tear leaked out of the corner of the blond's eye as he tried to release........everything. Everything that's been building for years. Every single feeling of pain and guilt that always roots back to his raven haired love. _'Just let it go......' _he told himself brokenly just as an image, that almost caused him to break down into tears and sobs, flashed before his mind's eye. _'......Just for now......' _he reassured that image or maybe it was mostly to reassure himself that he wouldn't break his promise and forget.

And as he let out his next breath, he let it out like he was letting out his problems and emotions that were paining him with that same breath. Which amazingly enough, worked. Leaving him much lighter than he was before and letting him feel like he was above the water's surface and breathing fresh air again. After another moment of making sure that he was 'clean' of anything negative, he began to concentrate on the connection between himself and Sasuke.

He concentrated with his feelings on this connection and for a minute he didn't think he was doing this right. That is, until a thin piece of what he thought was string appear in his mind, connecting him and Sasuke together. Each end of the string disappearing into their chests, where their hearts were located.

The latter was having a hard time letting it all go. He just didn't....know.....how! And it was angering to the point that he was growling lowly in the back of his throat. _'Dammit!' _he cursed in his mind as he ran his free hand through his dark locks. He placed his hand back on his bent knee and breathed in deeply, calming his anger before it reaches to the point that he lashes out at his surroundings.

He continued to think of ways to get rid of his emotions that were 'blocking' this shit from working. Then an idea suddenly struck him and he began to think of the emotions he felt before all this happened. Before Naruto was thought dead. How it felt when he saw him for the first time in a day, when he saw him smile a true smile, when he laughed......everything that made his heart flutter. And what was most surprising, he didn't feel sadness when he thought of these moments. It warmed him. And he welcomed that warmth. Letting it drown the coldness that he's been living in.

A rare small smile formed on his lips as he let those emotions flow through him. He wanted to continue these feelings that closely resembled happiness. But he had to shift his focus to what he had to do next. So, he imagined his astral body floating above him with as much detail as he could manage. And after what felt like hours of doing this, his felt the vibrations in his body begin.

Naruto's chest was rising and falling in quick repetitions. His breathing all of the suddenly picking up as his mind delved deeper into himself. Sweat glistening and sliding down both of the males skin.

The vibrations in Sasuke's body began to lower in strength. Though even when this happened, he didn't open his eyes right away. He waited a few minutes before he cracked one eye open, only to close it again from the brightness that filled his vision. After another moment, he opened both of his eyes slightly. Looking through a pair of slits at the brightened room but from an whole another view than what he was staring at when he was sitting on the floor.

His eyes opened fully when they adjusted completely to the new volume of hard light. He looked around and realized--to his amazement--that he was exactly where he was imagining him to be......floating above his original body. Which was motionless with his head tilted down, like he fell asleep sitting up. He actually wasn't expecting this to work at all. Not with just imagining. But hey, look at him now.

He glanced over at Naruto, who looked like he was mentally running a mile--he was breathing that hard. He then looked down at his hands. And to his shock, they were see through, like he was some kind of ghost. But when he rubbed them together, they felt real--solid. _'Huh.....interesting.....' _

Though after he got over the shock of basically being a ghost, he was asking the real question of, _'Now how the hell do I get down?' _He tried wriggling, thinking that it might jostle something that make him just drop to the ground. But no such luck......

Then remembering what Gaara said about concentrating, he focus on dropping to the floor. But he was cursing himself for not thinking more specifically when he fell from the air and landed roughly on the floor. He grumbled underneath his breath as he lifted himself from the ground. _'You would think it wouldn't hurt here.' _But unfortunately he had to find out that he was wrong the hard way.

Once he was back on his feet, he turned and looked at the scene of the room and saw that his fall didn't knock nor disrupt anyone or anything in the circle. _'Obviously what I do here doesn't affect the real world.' _But that thought was abruptly pushed aside when a small fox caught his eye. Something that wasn't in the room before he came here. He immediately went on guard as he cautiously watched the fox sit there and stare directly at him.

"You must be Uchiha-sama!" exclaimed the small fox, the animal's voice vibrating throughout the whole room.

His guard went up another notch when the animal knew his name. "Who are you and how come your here?"

What he thought resembled a smile graced the fox's features. "Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Meira and I was summoned here by Kyuubi-sama to guide you to Yuugure." she said in a cheerful voice that seemed to light up the solemn atmosphere of this plane.

"I can get there on my own." he all but sneered at the small animal.

"The villagers of Yuugure are there." she began, "I already check! So, you shouldn't worry about that."

Sasuke stood and glared blankly at the fox, inwardly fighting his anger down. "If Kyuubi could of done that, then why didn't he just tell Naruto in the first place. We could of avoided doing all this!" his voice rising with every word he spoke. _'This was all but a waste of fucking time.' _

Meira tilted her head and said calmly, "Kyuubi-sama wants you to see something......else in Yuugure that has nothing to do with the disappearances of the villagers. That's why he let the whole procedure go on. He wants you to see what won't be told."

He stayed silent for all but a moment before stating flatly, "Not interested." Then turned around and glanced around the room. Now realizing that the damn red head didn't tell him how he was suppose to get _out_ of the astral plane.

She tilted her head the other way, "So you're not interested in knowing who Asuka-sama is?"

This froze Sasuke to the spot. His insides performing a dramatic jump from that question. And to him it wasn't even a question. Because there was no question about it, he wanted to know who Asuka was. But could he trust this fox in leading him in a place that he's never had any experience in. _'I don't care, I want to know.....'_ His curiosity was too demanding to not take up on this opportunity. And it didn't seem like Naruto was going to tell him any time soon. And if Kyuubi was willing to let him know, then.....well, he'll deal with that.

And plus, if it is some kind of trap, he'd figure out something off the top of his head. So with his resolve set, he turned back toward the sitting fox. Saying the three words that would change his slowly stabilizing world. "Lead the way."

The fox nodded and without another word, the surroundings began to spin. Causing the raven to sway and stumble a little before he chose wisely to stare down at the ground. Once everything stopped spinning, he looked back up and saw that he was standing in front of an enormous cherry blossom tree with large logs and four benches surrounding the beautiful tree.

_'Yuugure.....'_

He continued to stare at the stunning piece of nature, seemingly lost in its beauty. Until he heard a noise to his left and snapped his head in that direction, reading himself for something to attack. But was slightly surprised when the noise came from men, woman and children crouching down and huddling in small groups around the buildings and in alley ways, looking terrified. They're appearances also looked like they would in reality, without any of that hard light that seems to highlight everything else.

"See, told you they were here." said Meira from his right side, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She didn't stay there for even a moment, before she began to walk off. And in no time, she disappeared around an corner. But before she turned around that corner, she looked back, not feeling the youngest Uchiha following her. When she looked back, she saw him glancing at each person on the normally busy street. "Uchiha-sama!" she yelled toward the raven. Who turned his attention to her. "This way! Follow me!" and with that, she continued on to where she was heading.

Sasuke followed a little reluctant, his body tense from keeping his guard up. They turned down several alleys and around corners, passed many buildings and homes, until the small fox trotted through the entrance to the villages cemetery.

_'Cemetery?'_ Sasuke thought as his feet stopped taking steps just outside of the entrance. _'Asuka's dead?' _he questioned himself. Wondering if the fox got her directions mixed up or if this was some kind of joke Kyuubi was playing on him. He was shook out of his slight stupor when he heard the fox's voice echo through the air. "Uchiha-sama, she's over here!"

And with a deep breath and an thought of, _'God, I hate cemeteries.' _he walked through the entrance and to where he thought the voice came from. Many tombstones passed his vision, some desecrated with broken chucks of stone missing. He finally spotted gray fur protruding around a stone statue and went in that direction, stopping when he was standing right beside the small fox.

Before him stood an elegant faerie statue with elaborate details all throughout it. His gaze unconsciously drifted down to the etchings on the statue's stone slate and once his eyes landed on the writing, his brows furrowed in utter shock and confusion. His breath hitching as he read the engraved name on the slate, _'Uchiha Asuka.....Uchiha...? Tha-That can't be right.....i-it.....'_

His eyes immediately went further down to the birth and death of this person. But when they read the dates his heart and breathing practically stopped altogether.

Because this girl was born......and died on the same day......

_'A baby......' _

**

* * *

**

The Five Elements in Japanese (Godai)

-

1)Chi or Tsuchi-Earth

2)Sui or Mizu-Water

3)Ka or Hi-Fire

4)Fu or Kaze-Air

5)Ku or Sora-Void/Sky/Heaven

6)**The Fivefold Kiss**-an element of Wiccan ritual involving kissing five parts of the body(actually eight). Each kiss given(or set of kisses) is accompanied by a blessing.

So, the Fivefold Kiss doesn't really purify anything. It's really a blessing but I wanted this part in the ritual of sorts. So I put it in it.


	23. Our Baby Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Our Baby Angel**

The various noises of the busy street buzzed through the raven's ears as he walked through the crowd of villagers. The sun beaming down above head while gentle breezes blew through once in while. Each step he took was unconsciously made as his mind was filled to the brim of thoughts from the night before.......

_

* * *

_

Sasuke didn't know how he made it out of the astral plane but the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes upon the real world. Where his vision showed the angle where he was before he left to the astral plane and the colors were as they should be, without that hard light. Though this hardly passed through his head as his eyes were intently focused on Naruto. His vision seeing a deeper shade of red as he continued to stare at the blond.

_And before he could stop the impulse, he pounced on Naruto and pinned him roughly to the floor with a loud thud. Knocking over the candle and bowl in the middle and the one of the candles on the side over in the process. The painful groan from the blond didn't even register within his mind as he shouted, "WHO IS SHE?!! WHO'S UCHIHA ASUKA?!!" because she couldn't......it's impossible......she can't be his......_

_His grip on the blond's shoulders tighten at that train of thought. The corner of his eyes stinging with unshed tears. 'She just can't be.....' _

_Though he was suddenly yanked off of Naruto by sand that obviously belonged to a fuming red head. Who growled at the youngest Uchiha and sneered, "You fool! You could of seriously injured Naruto with abruptly ending the intense connection that was created." His sand tightening around the raven as his own anger rose higher. _

_Once the enraged Uchiha was subdued, Ruri immediately ran over to Naruto. Who was clutching his head and groaning out from the headache that rapidly formed within said head. She placed a hand on the blond's shoulder to ease his moving as her hand settled an inch above his forehead. That hand began to glow with a green light, easing the intense headache that the blond was enduring. _

_A sigh escaped his mouth at the pain lessoning and he opened his eyes to see that Ruri was the main thanks to it. "Does that feel better, Taichou?" she asked him once she saw that his eyes were open. She began to move her hand lower to check the rest of him as he nodded his head in a barely noticeable movement. _

_And as he pushed Ruri's reluctant hands away, he pushed himself up with his elbows. He looked forward and saw that Sasuke was captured within Gaara's sand. Glaring at him like he just killed his family. 'What the hell?' And as he rubbed his head, he asked, "What happened? What's going on?" Mainly indicating the position Sasuke was in and not the reason behind his mind splitting headache. _

_But before the more level-headed persons could say a word, Sasuke spat out, "Uchiha Asuka."_

_And Naruto could swear that he stopped breathing._

_He stared up into Sasuke's sharingan adorned eyes with unimaginably wide eyes. Unadulterated fear pumping through his veins as his body shook violently. "H-H-How....." his mouth stuttered in saying. _

_But that word was completely ignored by the raven as he growled out each word, "Who. Is. She." Saying each word like he was internally struggling with himself to keep from attempting to escape the sand binds. And with the jutsu's that were running through his head at this very moment, where his mind wasn't really in the sanest place, he would destroy his whole living room and possibly the dining room and kitchen too. But he was seriously thinking of using them._

_Naruto's mouth opened and closed, this action repeating like he was a gaping fish. But each time his mouth opened, no sound came out. The fear of telling him preventing him from speaking. _

_Tears welled up in Ruri's eyes at the difficulty she knew her Captain was going through. Because she personally witnessed what he went through when he lost Asuka-chan. It was heart-wrenching then and she didn't want him to go through something so painful again. Her worried filled eyes moved from Naruto to Gaara, wordlessly pleading with him to make this stop. But what came out of his mouth wasn't her idea--actually far from it--to make it stop._

"_She's your daughter." he stated as calmly as he could. _

_Sasuke's slight struggling immediately stopped as his body froze. The sand the only thing keeping him standing as the impossible was verbally confirmed. 'No....he has to be wrong....it's not possible......The only person I had sex with was.......impossible......' _

_He looked up, not remembering that he lowered them, and looked into sapphire. Those sapphires letting out silent tears as the raven searched through their depths, searching for a confirmation to what the red head said was true. "Oh my god....." he breathed out when he found it. The corner of his eyes stinging with the realization of who exactly Asuka was._

_Gaara glanced over at the distraught blond before settling his eyes on the Uchiha. "I'll let you go if you behave." he said and without expecting any kind of answer, he called his sand back, releasing the raven. He then gave Ruri a looked with a tilt of his head, silently telling her that the two needed some time alone. He turned toward the exit of the living room and walked that way, disappearing around the corner as he made his way to the dining room. _

_Ruri took a couple rounds of worried glancing at the both of them before standing to her feet and following the path of Gaara. But before she completely left the room, she glanced back one last time before heading to the dining room also. _

_Now Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room alone. Sasuke was standing exactly where the sand released him, his utter shock overshadowing the anger he was feeling a few minutes before. Naruto stared like a helpless child up at the raven, his feet unconsciously pushing him back until his back hit the wall. Then he pulled his legs up close to his chest and encircled his arms around them. _

"_H-How......" Sasuke began in a stutter but stopped himself to take a deep breath to calm down his emotions so he could speak properly. "How did.....this happen? Males can't get.....p-p-p......" he tried to say the next word but it just wouldn't let itself come out of his mouth. So to avoid from saying it, he went a different route. "Can't have kids......"_

_Naruto averted his crying eyes to the floor, not wanting to see his reaction once he was told everything. "Kyuubi....." saying the one name that caused all this. He sniffled and futilely wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. Only for more tears to fall and create new ones. "H-He made m-me able to h-have ki-kids. But I-I didn't know I could u-until I was already p-p-pregnant....."_

"_When.....?" the raven began as his body was trembling from the emotions he was trying to keep in check. "When did you find out?"_

_His hand tightened on his bent leg as the question rolled over in his mind. 'When....?' "When I first visited Yuugure......shortly after the chuunin exams." Saying the last part in a whisper._

_Sasuke bit his lip brutally, 'After the chuunin exams......' Then he asked the question that he's asked himself so many times since he found out about Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me....." his voice sounding strained from the control he was putting behind it to keep it even. _

"_I was going to....." he had every intention to say more but a bitter chuckle interrupted him. That chuckle coming from the raven. "You were going to?! Why do I find that so hard to believe! No!" he suddenly yelled and lifted his hand up to stop Naruto when he was about to say something, "Let me guess! Maybe it's because I JUST FOUND OUT!!" His anger now outweighing the shock._

_Naruto visibly flinched at his tone and backed himself closer to the wall like a scared animal. More tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks as he began lowly, "I couldn't risk sneaking back into Konoha." Which stopped Sasuke's angry pacing that he started after his outburst. "After the a-attack from Orochimaru, the s-s-security was ten times stronger t-than when I sneaked in for the chuunin exams. And when you defected, I found out to l-late. You were already in Orochimaru's hands by then."_

"_You could of figured out something to at least let me know that you were carrying my child! Wasn't Itachi with you!" _

" _'Tachi!" exclaimed Naruto in disbelief that he would even suggest him. "And what would you have done to him by just seeing him! Even if he got to say anything, you probably wouldn't have even listened! And he was the only one around that I trusted at the time!"_

"_I would have been around, if you'd have let me!" That shut Naruto up with an audible click of his mouth. Sasuke ran an hand through his hair roughly, not needing to get into that now. This was about his daughter and what happen to her. "Then what happen?! Did you abort her--" That was wrong thing to unintentionally say because the next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto had pinned him to the floor with his hands encircled about his neck. Squeezing tightly to the point of cutting off his flow of air._

_His hands automatically gripped the ones around his neck as he cracked his eyes open. And once he looked up, he noticed the blond's normally mostly sapphire eyes were completely blood red. But that's not what stopped him from pulling Naruto off of him, it was the broken kind of pain that was expressively showed on his features. So broken.......that it made his anger drizzle down to nothing. _

_A sob escaped the blond's mouth, "Don't...." he tried brokenly. The red haze in front of his vision slowly fading, showing what he was trying to do. His eyes widened at his actions as his hands loosened, letting Sasuke able to breath again. Naruto moved his hands away slowly, shocked at what he could of done to the raven below him. _

_Sasuke breathed in deeply to refill his lungs that were deprived oxygen. Though even with the blatant attempt on his life, he still didn't shove the blond off him. Nor did he say anything. All he did was watched the painful emotions pass through his now mostly sapphire orbs. _

_All of a sudden, Naruto began to speak like he wasn't speaking to anyone at all. While his eyes constantly remained on his traitorous hands. "She was fine...." he began with a sniffle, "I planned on staying in Yuugure until the baby was born. And she was doing fine. Very healthy....." There was a long pause before he began again. "I-I was seven months pregnant when it happened......when my first 'attack' occurred. A-A-And by the time R-Ruri-chan g-got her out......s-sh-she was a-a-already....." The next word was choke down by a sob. And he couldn't continue because more followed._

_Tears brimmed heavily in Sasuke's eyes as his heart pounded painfully at seeing his blond in such a vulnerable way. Hearing his words and watching as he broke down finally made him realize something. That Naruto was just like any other mother mourning their lost child. He lifted his hand and tenderly brushed away the continuously falling tears from the blond's face. While his upper body lifted from the ground and embraced the blond in a tight hold. "Shhhh....."_

_Naruto's body stiffened at the affectionate hold and his breath hitched as he forced his sobs to hard intakes of breath that shook his body. "W-W-Wha-at a-are you d-doing? Your-your suppose t-to be ma-mad at m-me.....It's my f-fault....."_

"_No....it's not." he said gently as his hand stroked the other's bare back in soothing motions. Fighting against his own tears from falling._

_Naruto began to struggle against the hold that the raven had on him. "No.....W-What's wrong with y-you?!" But the hold only tightened, not letting him go. Never letting him go again._

"_You're n-not s-s-suppose to act t-this way!" he went on as he continued to struggle, "No, no, no, no.......You're s-suppose t-t-to h-hate me! W-W-Why......" His struggling turned more violent when he began to hit Sasuke's chest with closed fists. But those hits didn't hold any strength behind them and Sasuke didn't bother to try to stop him. "Why, why, why, why, why......" Naruto repeated as his attacks were blindly thrown._

_The sobs that he quieted down grew in intensity until he suddenly stopped and screamed out his agony into Sasuke's chest. The latter, holding him close as he cried brokenly against him. He gently rocked the blond in his arms, hoping that his ministrations would calm him. "Shh-shh-shh....." But how do you calm a crying man when you're crying yourself._

_Sasuke buried his face in the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Letting his tears freely fall upon the bare skin as he lost himself in his own pain......_

* * *

Sasuke stepped through his front door with papers in his hand, taking off his shoes once he stood in the alcove. He just came back from the Hokage's office, being summoned early in the morning to retrieve the papers currently held within his hand.

He stepped up and headed toward the dining room, taking a quick glance up the stairs as he passed them. Knowing that Naruto hasn't come down yet from his chakra signature still present in his room. He entered the dining room and saw Shikamaru--who he was beginning to believe was glued to that chair--and Ruri sitting at the table. Ruri was eating her breakfast while Shikamaru was--here's no surprise--looking through books and scrolls. There was no sign of Gaara or his chakra signature within or near the house.

When Ruri noticed the youngest Uchiha's entrance, she put down her chopsticks and was beginning to stand as she politely asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No." he answered before she stood completely. She settled back down in her chair and Sasuke handed her one of papers within his hand to her. Saying, "Fill this out by the end of the day. It's for the chuunin exams."

She nodded her understanding but didn't say anything as Sasuke was already exiting the dining room before she had any chance to. He ascended the stairs and now stood in front of Naruto's closed bedroom door. Nervously staring at it for a long moment before he gripped the door handle and twisted, opening the door and stepping in without announcing himself.

Naruto was just coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower when Sasuke just walked right into his room without so much as a knock. He was just thankful that he was at least wearing sweatpants instead of naked like sometimes.

Sasuke stood stiffly after his eyes landed on the blond and what little he was wearing. But that wasn't the only thing that had him on edge, it was some sort of odd aura coming off the other male. And that's when he noticed the bare arm that's usually covered in a white bandage. His whole right arm was covered with two six-tailed foxes criss-crossing each other. Their eyes golden yellow and their fur as black as night. And if he didn't know any better, he'd swear those eyes were looking at him and that their bodies were moving ever so slightly. _'Creepy....'_

Once Sasuke stepped into the room, Naruto averted his eyes to everything else beside the raven and fidgeted every other second. Quite embarrassed at his break down last night with a strong mixture of anxiousness of what Sasuke would think of him now.

_**'He's not trying to kill you yet.....so I'd take that as a good sign.' **_

_'Oh now you decide to speak and not remain silent!' _he spoke sarcastically to the fox. Indicating the night before, where the fox was as silent as a stone wall. Kyuubi responded with a nervous chuckle and, _**'Weell.....I didn't want to get in the middle of it.'**_ his deep voice a few octaves higher than normal.

But Naruto didn't take notice of this guilty sign and instead just said, _'Whatever....' _as he was too preoccupied to why Sasuke hasn't said anything yet and was still standing where he was. He chanced a glance up at the raven and saw his sharingan activated. Those red eyes glaring directly at his arm. His right arm.....

He snapped his head to his arm and finally remembered that he hasn't bandaged it up yet. _'Shit....'_

_**'Idiot.....'**_

Naruto ignored the fox and made an futile attempt to hide his arm behind his back. "Sorry....ummm....I didn't think anyone would....." he trailed off and quickly went over to his night table, grabbing the sealing bandage from it. He held one end of the bandage in his right hand and began to wrap his arm up.

As the blond moved across the room, Sasuke kept his eyes on those foxes. His senses telling him to be wary. He walked cautiously around the bed, stopped and stood at the end as he watched the blond wrap his arm up. "What are they?" he asked monotonously, his sharingan still activated and focused on the slowly disappearing behind white cloth, foxes.

Naruto diverted his attention from his task for a moment and then went back as he answered, "They're a summons."

An eyebrow rose questionably on the pale face of the raven's. "A summons?" Finding the strange aura being lessoned to almost gone when Naruto was almost done wrapping his arm.

The blond nodded as he finished wrapping the last bit at the top of his shoulder. "Yeah.....something I kind of regret doing." He picked at the white cloth absentmindedly as he fidgeted on the spot. Trying to work up the nerve to speak what was on his mind. After another long moment of just doing this, he abruptly admitted lowly, "I'm sorry about last night....I....." His words trailing off into uncomfortable silence as his nerve suddenly lost it's strength.

He nibbled on his bottom lip and closed his eyes at his coward-ness. And as he took a final deep breath, he forced his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you 'bout her....." Fully regretting his frightened decision. "I should of told you.....you have ever right to know about her as I do." He lowered his hand that was on his arm to his other hand in front of him. Rubbing both of them jerkily together in hopes to preoccupy his shuttering self. And to keep his hand from rubbing the tattoo on his arm.

"I was scared.....terrified on what you would think of me......" A pause occurred as tears began to unwillingly build in his eyes. "I knew how much you wanted an heir......and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I wanted you to hate me.....I really didn't......" He choked down a sob at what he was about to say. "......And it's my fault she's....d-dead....." A single tear falling at the admission. And then another followed and then another.

All through this, Sasuke remain silent and stared intently at the emotions crossing the blond's face that never once lifted to looked at him. And when he said the last sentence, his stoic expression cracked and his foot took an unconscious step forward. Closing the distance between him and the blond until he stood right in front of him. And as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male, he whispered close to his ear, "Idiot...."

Naruto stiffened when the other's strong arms envelope him. Not completely used to the physical contact of the raven. But he soon relaxed and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, breathing in the musky scent that only belonged to Sasuke. "I'm so sorry.....I didn't intentionally mean to hurt you.....I never wanted to hurt you......"

_'I know....' _he responded silently. And he did. He knew that it wasn't intentional but......even if it wasn't intentional and that he knew it wasn't, it still didn't stop the emotions that said otherwise. His hold around the blond tightened as his head tilted to the side to discreetly nuzzle his nose in the blond locks.

The owner of those locks took a few deeps breaths to calm himself down and with must reluctance pushed himself away from the raven. Already missing the other's warmth as he muttered a, "Sorry...." Rubbing the tear stains away from his whiskered cheeks while he gave a forced chuckle. "You must think I'm such a pathetic person." He began to turn to go get a shirt out of his dangerous pile of clothes, when he was abruptly stopped in the middle by a hand grabbing his left arm.

Impulsively, Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arm toward him as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the tattoo of his daughter's name. "Once all this is over, I'm visiting our daughter in Yuugure." he said, like he was talking about the weather.

But to Naruto, it sounded much more than that. It meant that he accepted her as his own blood. His own daughter.....

The tears that haven't had time to completely calm began to brim his eyes once more. He nodded his head, "Hmn, I think that would make her very happy to finally see her daddy." his voice was strained as he said this from the force he was putting into it to stop the tremor that threatened to escape his throat.

Sasuke's heart swelled at being called 'daddy' but he didn't let it show on his features. Instead, he let go of Naruto's arm, which he's been loosely holding for the passed minute. Naruto took a few calming breaths and decided that it was best to change the subject. He could never keep his emotions in reasonable order when it came to his deceased daughter. "What are those?" he asked in an _more than you should be interested_ tone. Indicating the papers within the other's hand.

This seemed to snap the raven back to why he was up here to begin with. He handed one of the two left of the pieces of paper within his hand to Naruto. Doing this as he said, "Fill it out before the end of the day. It's for the chuunin exams, which by the way start tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!!" exclaimed the blond in a volume that filled the whole house. "You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like the type to joke?" His eyebrow raised in a non-humor way.

Naruto slumped down on the edge of his bed and laid his head into his hands dejectedly. He groaned into said hands, "With everything that's been going on, it slipped my mind. Dammit....." He ran the same hands that were over his face, through his hair. "How am I suppose to deal with the exams and deal with the whole village of missing people. Oh!" he exclaimed as he lifted his head to look at Sasuke. "I never got to ask you. The villagers, were they there?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"Well, that's good. At _least_ we know where they're at. Though now the problem is, getting them out. We can deal with who did it later." He placed the form on his bed before he moved forward to his pile of non-neat clothing and luckily found a pumpkin colored shit near the top. He quickly put the shirt on, diminishing the wonderful eye candy that Sasuke's been trying and failing to keep his eyes off of, before re-sitting on the bed and taking the form back into his hands. He rubbed the back of his head as he read over the form that he needed to fill out.

Sasuke stood where he stood for a long moment before silently moving toward and sitting on the bed, making sure that there was some distance between him and the blond. Not really trusting himself to be on the same bed with the other to begin with.

A sudden chuckle from his left caused his head to turn in that direction. "Hey teme, what are you going to make yourself look like?" Naruto asked, not realizing his slip up.

His heart skipped a beat at hearing his old nickname that only the blond had the courage to call him. He casually shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. You?" Quite surprising himself that he was having a regular conversation with Naruto.

"Aha! That's a surprise!" And with a evil smirk that formed on the blond's features, which caused Sasuke to lift an eyebrow at it, he continued, "But I bet some of the villagers will be quite surprised." Ending with a full blown grin that had Sasuke barely noticeably shaking his head at the unknown scheme that he knew was behind his actions.

Silence once again settled between the two, but this time it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. That is, until Naruto's body began to tense with a nervousness that was beginning to radiate off of him. These waves flowing all the way over to Sasuke, who glanced over at the blond without moving his head. Wondering what's gotten into him all of sudden. But he decided not to question him until he wanted to speak of it. Whatever _it_ was.

And he wasn't disappointed when Naruto asked with hesitation in his voice and his eyes glued to form in his hands, "Ne Sasuke, do you like living in Konoha?"

"Why?" Sasuke answered with his own question. Not planning on answering truthfully without having the blond's reason behind asking that kind of question.

Sighing dejectedly, Naruto whispered with lost courage, "No reason.....Forget I asked." He stood from the bed, thinking, _'He'd probably say no anyway....'_ And with a more cheerful albeit fake attitude, he said, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

Once Naruto passed, Sasuke smiled a knowing smile. _'Dobe....'_ and he soon too left the room but instead of going down to the kitchen, he went to his room to fill out his own exam form.

* * *

Touches illuminated the darkness that filled the stoned room. The light fighting back the shadows that lingered in the corners and flickered off the wooden surface of the table and chairs positioned in the middle of the room. This table and chairs that could easily sit twenty people, sat over ten persons. Each one wearing pure white robes with a elaborate black and red snake eating it's tail on the back.

They all sat in quiet chatter until order was announced and the chatter quietened down to silent wait. The silence only interrupted by the shuffles of robes. Soon the person sitting at the head of the spoke, "Speak Joben." His lips being the only thing that was visible.

A man that sat on the left side of the table with his hood covering the top half of his face spoke, "Yes, well, it's been confirmed that Uchiha Sasuke was the one to enter the astral plane. Which, of course, he will pass on the information about the villagers to Kyuubi." A satisfied smirk visibly gracing the male's features at how predictable some people can be. "As for Nanabi and Hachibi, it seems they're being kept a closer eye on since Akuma got their hands on all our information, by Nanabi's team and Shukaku."

"Hmmm......good. Reizo."

This guy didn't respond as promptly as the other. "Uchiha, Takimaru, Oohiro and another named Hyuuga Neji have just stepped onto the ferry today. They should arrive in Yuugure in the next couple of days." Leaving it short and simple.

A barely noticeable nod came from the head man. "I want to be informed immediately once they step foot within Yuugure." A sadistic and twisted grin spreading across the man's lower face. "Once that happens, we can move on with the next step of our plan."


	24. The Chuunin Exams Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Four

**The Chuunin Exams Begin**

Within the Hokage's office, that silent buzz echoed within the five occupants of the room. Tsunade sat, naturally, behind her desk. Her chin leaning on her interlaced fingers, glancing back and forth between the two in front of her. Jiraiya stood by her side with his arms crossed over his chest and looking like he was going to burst of impatience-ness at any moment.

Standing a short distance away from the large wooden desk was a young girl that looked to be about thirteen years old. Her pitched black hair was thickly braided to her rear end and was held together with a black hair tie. Her pure white michiyuki(1) with lavender flowers decorating the lower half and the hem of her sleeves contrasted beautifully with her hair. A black shirt showed underneath the michiyuki from the low v-neck. Loose black pants that reached to her calves covered her legs with black shinobi sandals on her feet. Though with her child appearance, her soft purple orbs that were set within her delicate features told of someone that was beyond her supposed years.

Several weapon pouches were strapped on both her legs. Two on her right; one full of kunai's around her thigh and one around her calf which was filled with a variety of items; ranging from explosive notes to poisons. And one attached on her left thigh that held her senbon. There was also a large pouch that was secured to her lower back, most to all being covered by her michiyuki. This pouch held all her medical supplies and scrolls. The hitai-ate of Konoha hung loosely around her neck.

A young boy with his hair color a chocolate brown and pulled back in a high ponytail stood by the girl, his arms crossed in an irritable fashion. His facial features didn't show this irritation though, nor did his deep brown eyes. Those were completely impassive and holding no sort of emotion.

The black shirt he wore covered his completely chest and all of his arms, with the material being a mixture of solid black and mesh. About twenty different buckles and ties secured the shirt together. The way these buckles and ties are tied depends on what part of the shirt is solid material and what part is completely mesh or if each material overlaps the other. But once everything is tied and secured, this shirt can give a new definition to tight. Although there were two buckles that he cut completely off for easy access to his kanji seals and those were the ones around his wrists. His cargo shorts were plain tan and his feet wore black shinobi shoes. Lastly, his hitai-ate of Konoha was tied around his forehead.

He only had one pouch strapped around his right leg. That held a few scrolls, one of which, containing his Kusanagi. He didn't think it would be wise to carry his sword on his back in this form. That would definitely be the ultimate giveaway to who he really was, now wouldn't it?

The last person within the room was the raccoon mask man, also known as Gaara, who stiffly near the wall that was next to the doors of the Hokage's office. He stared straight ahead with no actually location of staring.

Tsunade glanced at the clock on her far wall before she asked in an exasperated tone, "What his that gaki doing?! Doesn't he know we're on a timed schedule here?!"

A chuckle came from the white haired sannin, "He knows! He just doesn't care!" He chuckled further, even when Tsunade directed her narrowed eyes at him. "You lazy old pervert! You're the one who taught him to procrastinate!" This only fueled the man to chuckle more, only that this time it was more of cackle than anything else.

She grabbed a paper weight that weighed a good thirty pounds and was fully prepared to throw it at the her old teammate with her full strength. The only thing that stopped this possible deadly throw was the familiar sound of Naruto's transportation winds erupting within her office. So, she redirected her arm and threw the paper weight in that direction before the winds even had time to die down.

At the last minute, Naruto particularly threw himself to the ground. Missing the 'cannon ball' by merely inches. Said object of destruction soared at an unimaginable speed across the room and plummeted through the wall, creating a large hole that let the outside scenery within the room.

"Dammit brat! Look--" Vigorously pointing her finger to the damage in her wall. "--what you made me do!!"

Naruto hopped back on his feet and stood indignantly, having an expression of shock that she would even think it was his fault. "Me! You're the crazy old hag that threw the damn thing like you were trying to kill me, in the first place!"

"If you didn't move then that damage wouldn't even be in my wall! Such a selfish brat!" she yelled back. Fully thinking that she was right and he needed to stop arguing back.

Naruto's mouth fell open partly, coming to the reasoning that all that sake has finally brewed her brain into an sake stew. "Oh yeah baa-chan, blame me for _allll_ your violent tendencies." Ending with a cute pout on his lips.

By now Jiraiya was laughing loudly with his hand positioned on the desk to keep himself standing. Watching these two fight has always gave him a large sense of amusement. He could laugh for hours as long as they kept up arguing. Ahhh, those two.....his life wouldn't be complete without their bickering and the occasional shed of blood.

"Eto....." began Ruri softly, ".....Taichou, don't you think that appearance would be slightly......suspicious?"

Naruto stood at the same height of 5' 4'' as he did when he was twelve. His same hairstyle remained, except that his hair color was now an icy blond with still the red highlights within. He turned his unusual crystal sapphire eyes to a more common darker blue. The normal red specks in his eyes, prominent whiskered marks on his cheeks, canines within his mouth, slightly pointed ears and claws were skillfully placed under a genjutsu to ensure that he wasn't _positively_ identify. He also toned down his skin complexion to a shade or two lighter. The only things he didn't change nor remove, were all his tattoos and the beaded bracelet around his wrist. All in all, his physical characteristics basically resembled the same as when he was twelve, except for the mentioned changes.

His outfit consisted of an elbow length; black fishnet shirt under a tight blood red tank top. The front having an gothic grudge sort of design on it. He had plain navy blue pants covering his legs and black shinobi sandals on his feet. Though his hitai-ate was no where to be seen.

He had four weapons pouches on both of his legs. Two were tied around his right thigh, the top one holding his kunai while the bottom held his shuriken. On his left leg, one was tied around his thigh; which held various poisons and the other one around his calve that contained specific medical tinctures and antidotes and soldier and blood pills.

He looked over at the small girl with black hair and then looked down at himself. "What's wrong with me?" He lifted his attention back up and looked over at the brunette, who he thought was Sasuke. And that theory was almost positively confirmed just by with the familiar gesture of the lifted eyebrow and the impassive expressing mixed together._ 'Oh yeah, definitely Sasuke.'_ Though even without that, the scent would of gave him away anyway.

"Well...." began Ruri but Tsunade interrupted her with a loud, "Brat, you look like a twelve year old you except it looks like you messed up a jutsu or something!"

Naruto's eyelids lowered half mass in an annoyed fashion. But perked up after only a moment and announced with a wide grin, "That's the plan! Except for the jutsu screw up....."

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Ruri questioned.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "Possibly.....but won't it be fun to see everyone's faces!" He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head like his idea was the best of all time. Although, after just a few seconds his features changed to a frown as he lifted his hand to his face. Rubbing his unmarred skin and speaking in a faraway voice, "But....I do kind of miss my marks. I feel naked without them......" Another pout formed on his lips as he finished.

Sasuke ran his eyes over every inch of the younger blond's body. Finding so many similarities to when he was actually that age, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. This was just reminding him of that time and lately he wouldn't of mind that but.....reminding him like this. For some reason, he just didn't like looking at him like this. He's found that he could deal with the memories now since him and Naruto have done that ritual to get into the astral plane, although this appearance he just wished wasn't there. But he guess he would have to get used to it. For now, that is.

Tsunade shook her head slightly as he sat back down in her chair. "Fine, if that's how you want to look......it's your own funeral. Wait...." Forgetting a small detail. ".....it'd be more like a bonfire. They don't bury criminals. Oh, by the way brat, where the hell is your hitai-ate?!" Finally noticing the lack of metal plate of Konoha.

Without answering, he dug into his pants pocket. His eyes remaining on glare mode, which was directed at the busty blond for that 'bonfire' comment. His fox demon chuckled as a certain imagery popped itself within the fox's mind. _'What's so funny fur ball?' _

Kyuubi let the comment of 'fur ball' go. _**'Hahaha.....just imagining you as a giant marshmallow over a bonfire! Hahaha....' **_The fox continued laughing as his imagery began to become for hilarious with a screaming blond on a stick.

_'Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.' _he thought dryly. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, his fingers holding onto the hitai-ate in that same hand. He dangled the _thing_ from the navy blue cloth that held the metal plate, in the air. "I have it. Just waiting until the last minute to put the damn thing on. Prefer not to be an Konoha lackey sooner than I have to."

"Well, guess what?!" Tsunade started with a amused smirk, "Times up! So get it on and stand over by your teammates."

Naruto grumbled under his breath about putting the offending piece of material on but it's for the mission.....Ohhh, that didn't sound too convincing. With a bit of hesitation and a long sigh, he lifted both his hands with one end of the cloth in each hand and brought it to his forehead. Tying the two ends together behind his head with the metal plate in front, which unfortunately showed the Konoha symbol proudly.

He strolled over to where his temporary teammates for the chuunin exams were and stood by Ruri. He glanced at Sasuke as he did this, and saw a prominent smirk on his features. "What are you smirking at teme?!" he asked with a strange expression of annoyance on his face.

But instead of the raven answering, Tsunade interrupted, "Nun uh ah.....no more of that. No more teme, no more dobe and no mention of your original names. It will be a dead giveaway on your identities. Especially if you two start going off on each other with those nicknames. Everyone whose every known either of you, know that those two particularly are only used by the both of you to address each other. So, non of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Both of the boys nodded, Sasuke making a mental note to put that nickname for the blond to the back of his mind. Though, there's been moments when that nickname just slips out without even thinking of saying it. It was a habit. Naruto was also thinking along the same lines, it would be hard not to call the raven by his nickname. But he's done it for over two weeks, so maybe it won't be too hard. He let out a breath, what was he saying, it was damn hard for it to not automatically come out of his mouth then. Hardy hard hard.....

"Good." She picked up three plastic cards and three pieces of paper from her desk and held them out to the three. "Here's your Konoha registration cards with the _names_--" looking pointedly at Naruto with she said this word. "--you chose and the forms you need to hand in at the exam's check in desk."

Sasuke stepped forward and took the cards and papers from her hand, then dispersed them to who he thought they belonged to. He knew the name he picked, Wakahisa Seiji and obviously the female name of Kawaguchi Hanako was Ruri's. And by the act of elimination, Naruto's picked name was.....Ikamuzu Oturan....._'What the hell is he trying to pull?' _

Purposely ignoring the inquisitive look that Sasuke was giving him, he listened to what Tsunade continued on saying, "Now the registration cards are different from the ones that we normally distribute. As you can see, no picture is available because we just don't have time to make one up. So, just drop some blood on them and the appearance that you hold now will appear in the picture slot."

All three did as they were told, biting the their thumbs and dropping some blood or smearing blood on the plastic cards. And as the older female said, their appearances now showed as their picture on the card.

"Cooool!" exclaimed Naruto. "Can I keep this after all this?!"

"No!" both Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled at the same time, making the blond pout at being deprived of his prize. "So cruel...."

Pretending like she didn't hear the mumble, Tsunade continued speaking, "Now remember that you're also keeping your ears open for any threats that may arise besides keeping an eye on Cho-chan. Plus, you won't be participating in the whole of the exams. After the second round, you'll be back to guard duty during the matches. Also when they call you to give you a Heaven or Earth scroll, you won't be getting one. This is to let the other teams having a better chance. Because I doubt that any of them would be able to defeat you three."

The three nodded to show that they understand, though Naruto only nodded to show that he was paying attention. Which really he wasn't. His eyes were trained on the outside world through the window behind Tsunade. His leg bouncing impatiently to get out of this office. He didn't know why, but a sickening foreboding feeling kept twisting at the bottom of his stomach. Like the next few days, possibly week, wasn't going to be a walk in the park--like it ever was really.

"Can you do that Naruto?" asked the Hokage. This caused the blond to snapped his attention back to what was going on. Which he had no idea. _'What she want me to do? Kyuubi....?'_

_**'Don't ask me brat. I was paying as much attention as you were.'**_

He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his head nervously, chuckling forcibly as he asked sheepishly, "Do what?"

With a deep sigh, Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Trying to coax the approaching headache down. _'Knew he wasn't paying an ounce of attention....' _And with a forced calm, she stated once again. "You need to create clones of yourself, Ruri and all the other Akuma members that's currently not here." Not going to bother to ask again to see if he can or not, because he was either way.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure." Like it was a choice. And said the next comment just to be a smart-ass. "Does that include Neji too?" The glare he received answered that question as he held the smile that threatened to break out on his face down with full strength. But the twitching in the corner of his lips were quickly caught by Tsunade. Whose glare worsened with each twitch that caught her attention. _'Damn brat, always has to cause problems!'_ she thought and then said shortly, "Well, get on with it."

He pulled his lips tighter together to keep himself composed and raised his hands at chest level. He formed familiar hand seals and said in a normal voice, "Fukai-Kage Bunshin no jutsu(2)." And five loud pops resounded and smoked erupted once he finished. Once that smoke cleared, there were the identical copies of all the Akuma members--minus Gaara--standing on the side of the room near Jiraiya.

"There. Happy?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

She waved her hand at the three like she was dismissing some kind of dogs. "Go.....get out of here. You always seem to manage to give me some kind of a headache. Damn brat....." Her mumbled remark, caused the younger blond to chuckled under his breath.

Without needing anything more to get out of the Hokage's office, Sasuke immediately headed for the door. Gripping the handle and yanking it open. Only to become face to face with Kakashi. Well, more like face to chest. His hand on the door's handle tightened as he tilted his head upward to glare right into the older man's visible eye.

His uncertainty with the silver haired jounin's involvement in Naruto's faked 'death' caused the brunette Uchiha to lose every ounce of respect he ever held for the man. Making Kakashi just like everyone else within this god forsaking village. Absolutely nothing.....

Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow at the glare that he was receiving from a boy that he's never met. _'He looks like I killed his puppy or something.' _Shrugging the boy in front of himself off, he greeted the Hokage with a eye smile and fake cheerfulness, "Yo, Hokage-sama! You wanted to see me?" and purposely stepped around the brunette and into the room. Where he finally noticed the others within it's confines. Well, mainly the Akuma members. Which caused his cheerful, albeit fake, smile to drop into a frown and his eye to narrow at the mercenary group.

"I summoned you four hours ago!" particularly yelled the busty blond. The headache she was trying to calm, coming up full force with this interruption. _'God, why can't he every be on time. It would save me so much aggravation.' _She looked up and noticed that the younger three were still within the room. "What the hell are you three waiting for?! If you don't hurry you won't be able to take the exams! Now go!!"

"Rog joe, Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Naruto with a military salute.

Upon hearing the blond's voice, Kakashi snapped his head toward the boy who owned it. The familiarity of it causing him to turn his attention away from the Akuma members. His eye widened when it landed on the appearance of the young boy as he followed his two teammates out of the office. But just before Naruto exited the room completely, he blurted out, "You blond, what's your name?" Wanting to confirm that it was impossible for him to be who he thought. It wasn't like he looked exactly like him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and innocently turned around to face the older man. "Me?" he asked as he pointed to himself. Feigning the innocent act to a tee, while inwardly he was smirking devilishly. "My name?" Completely ignoring the warning looks that both Tsunade and Jiraiya were sending his way. "My name's Ikamuzu Oturan."

**_

* * *

_**

**_'You just had to do that, didn't you Kit?'_** Kyuubi said lazily. Not really bothered by it but still....If his host keeps being so reckless, one of these times he's going to really get himself into trouble.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly instead of answering his demon. Continuing to walk with his teammates down the busy street of Konoha. Though, the difference this time was that no glares nor rude whispers and comments about them came from the villagers as the three passed them. Just a glance here and there but nothing like usual. Which irritated the blond to no end.

"You know Kakashi will figure it out, if he hasn't already." Stated Sasuke, worried for his dobe. "It was foolish of you to give him that name. Hell, it was foolish to even pick that name."

Naruto leaned forward slightly and turned his head to glance at Sasuke. He then moved around Ruri, who walked between them and leaned his chin on the other boy's shoulder. Silently thanking right now that he wasn't taller than him by much and that he could actually do this without standing on his tippy-toes. "Te--Seiji, are you worried about me?" His voice husky and having a teasing tinge to it.

Sasuke cocked his head so he could look into the blond's face. Though he was slightly disappointed when sapphire wasn't what he met, instead of that blue that unfortunately reminded him of Ino's eyes. But just knowing that his dobe was underneath it, the feeling of disgust never came. He looked deep into the other's as he leaned closer to him. Whispering so only the two of them could hear, "Yes, I'm worried." he admitted with more ease than he thought. "We don't know if he was part of it or not."

Even with the vagueness of that statement, Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about. He broke the smoldering gaze the two made as he turned his head slightly and sniffed deeply of Sasuke's scent. Loving it.....getting drunk off of it.

A shiver went through Sasuke's body when he felt the blond nuzzle his nose in his neck and breathed in. Then another shiver occurred when he exhaled his hot breath against his skin. Naruto reopened his eyes, those orbs glazed over with a haziness that the raven's scent caused within his mind. "It makes me glad that you worry about me. It makes me happy....." he whispered near Sasuke's ear.

Then leaned even closer and whispered, "I love you...." and before the other could even say anything, Naruto was already back on the other side of Ruri. His head down and partly hiding the blush that covered his entire face.

He stared at the blond for a long moment with his own light blush on his cheeks. Each second passing causing both sides of his mouth to rise. This movement forming one of his rare smiles that seems only the blond can get out of him. He lifted his head and looked at the blue sky with a new light. Those three words invoking an happiness he hasn't felt in so long. Those words giving him a new leash on life.....

Naruto nervously glanced sideways at Sasuke, wondering what the other's reaction was with what he confessed. But what he saw on the other's features, confused him and only made him more nervous. _'Now is that smile a good sign or is he smiling because he thinks I'm a complete fool to even think that there was chance between us. Hmmm.....'_

_**'I'll pick the first one.' **_Kyuubi chimed in.

_'How do you know that's right?'_

The fox chuckle some,_** ' 'Cause when the hell do you see the Uchiha smile? So he has to be really happy.'**_

_'But that's the point!'_ he exclaimed, _'I haven't seen him smile enough to decipher which one means which!' _He let out a breath and slumped his shoulders at his own conclusion.

_**'Kit, you're thinking too much into this. Just listen to your gut.'**_

_'Ha! My gut always gets me in trouble! That's the last thing I'll listen to in these types of situations!' _

_**'Fine!'**_ snapped Kyuubi, _**'Why do you even bothered to ask for my advice?!'**_

_'I didn't!' _he yelled in his defense, causing the fox to begin his rant, _**'Why you ungra—' **_but Naruto blocked off there connection before he could really get started. That would definitely cause him a major headache and spike his nerves sky high.

"So, Hana-chan!" he began in an cheerful voice and a wide fox grin that he just wasn't feeling. But it's better than the awkward and confused emotions that were running through him. He just needed something to take his mind off of what he confessed to Sasuke. Though there was chance that he already knew that he loved him. _'Great, something else that's gonna make me wonder....' _"Do you think we'll do good in the exams?!"

Ruri, whose kept her silence so far, turned her head elegantly toward her Captain. "Yes I do, Oturan-san." Thinking that it would be wise if she refrained from calling the blond 'Taichou' while they were in these appearances. Though she began to blink in confusion when Naruto's features suddenly acquired a smug expression. "A-Anou...."

"Aha!" he exclaimed in a kind of triumph. Also catching Sasuke's attention from the sky. "Finally got you to call me by my name!"

Both Ruri and Sasuke lowered their heads in disappointment, both thinking that it was something more important than that. "Dop-Oturan...." he sighed lowly as he shook his head. Ruri also sighed before saying softly, "Yes, Oturan-san." and then lifted her head back up to show her smile to the other, she continued, "But don't worry.....My rudeness will only last until the end of our stay in the chuunin exams." and with a gentle chuckle following when she saw the look on her Captain's face.

The owner of that face stopped in his tracks and stuttered, "B-B-But...." while lifting his hand out fruitlessly with a kicked puppy looked on his face. But neither of the two that kept on walking, turned around to fall in the trap of the _look_. Which caused Naruto to huffed with a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest as he marched like a spoiled child behind them.

This lasted all but half a minute as they neared the building that the first part of the exams were taking place. Naruto increased his steps until he was walking on the right side of Sasuke, and ignoring the tightening nervous knob in his stomach at being near the raven, he asked lowly so nobody to hear, "So what's the first part consist of anyway?"

An eyebrow quirked on the brunette's face as he turned his head toward the blond, "I thought you were at the last exams?"

"I was at them but I didn't participate. And since only exam participates were allowed within the room at the first part, I have no idea what went on in there. Sooo....." Eying Sasuke like he was holding some kind of village secret. ".....what went on in that room?"

Sasuke stared back forward as they approached the entrance to the building and stated in a monotone voice, "A written test."

And as they walked through the double doors a yell of, "WHAT!!" resounded throughout the area. Causing several villagers near to turn at the loud disruption.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto went on like his outburst was something of normal volume. Even though, Sasuke was rubbing his abused ear that so happened to be the closest thing to the blond's mouth. "I don't do good on tests! N-N-Not the written kind! I mean, come on! What can you tell by a fucking test?! What's even on this test?!"

"Equations on different tactical situations." he replied simply.

"I don't know anything about ratios or variables or any shit like that! I deal with a situation when it comes up! I don't know how there can be a right answer to a situation when so many things can go wrong--" The blond's rant was suddenly cut off with Sasuke's hand covering his mouth. Effectively shutting him up and causing a blush to dust his cheeks. Sasuke leaned in close to make sure that only his _captive_ could hear, "Dobe, don't worry 'bout it. If there keeping it like last time, this test is about cheating without getting caught. So I will simply give you the answers with my sharingan. Got it?" And when he received a nod, he released the blond's mouth and put some distance between them.

He then switched his attention to Ruri, "What about you, Hanako-san? Are you gonna be able to answer them?"

She gave a curt nod in his direction and replied, "Yes, I should be able to."

"Good." Sasuke said while his head barely nodded, "At least we only have one idiot." This caused Ruri to suppress a giggle and Naruto to glare at the brunette for his words and grumble underneath his breath, "Bastard...."

The three approached a desk that was positioned right beside the double doors they were suppose to enter. Behind this desk sat two different jounin shinobi of Konoha. As they stopped in front of the desk, one jounin in a green jumpsuit underneath a jounin's vest particularly bolted up from his seat and yelled, "Welcome youthful spirits to the chuunin exams!!!" The other jounin with two brunette buns on her head quickly grabbed the guy's arm and yanked him violently back down in his seat. "Jeez Lee, you already scared four teams off already! We don't want to make them the fifth!"

"But Tenten-san, their shines weren't as bright as--" he was cut off by Tenten's hand roughly slamming over his mouth to shut him up. _'Mou, I don't know how Sakura can deal with him....' _Once this was done, she smiled sweetly at the three before her and said in a voice just as sweet, "Your registration forms and village registration cards please."

Sasuke and Ruri reached into their pockets and pulled out the need paper and card. Ruri slightly slower than Sasuke, since she wasn't used to such a......personality. Naruto on the other hand was in complete shock. Not only was the male's personality something that would make you want to become homicidal....or suicidal; and that green spandex bodysuit was something that _no_ man should _ever_ wear. It was beyond wrong.

But those two very disturbing things were nothing compared to the two things living on his face. If he wanted to guess, he would have to say that they were eyebrows. Where they're located is where normal eyebrows would be but those were anything but _normal_ eyebrows. They were mutated. They were just too wide, too hairy and he could swear that they were moving on their own. He leaned closer to the male, his eyes fixed completely on those deformed mounds of hair.

_**'Don't get too close Kit. Those things look like they could have something living in them. Could attack you know.....'**_

Naruto snickered audibly, catching the attention of Sasuke and Ruri. Tenten was too busy checking over their forms they already handed her and keeping Lee under control to notice his snicker. Sasuke unexpectedly smirk, which effectively distracted Naruto of the strange man. A predatory gleam with some mischievousness shined in those brown orbs that even if they weren't the onyx that he loved, it still sent a shiver down his spine.

Sasuke took steps that resembled a predator stalking it's prey and stopped when he was standing just two inches from Naruto. Who kept his eyes focused on the other's like he was the only one he could see. Suddenly, Sasuke forced his hand into the blond's left pants pocket. His smirk deepening when a blissful gasp reached his ears. When he didn't _find_ what he was searching for, he pulled his hand out and forced his other hand into the blond's right pants pocket. Rewarding him with another gasp that sent pleasurable chills through his own body.

Once again, he didn't find what he was searching for. He then snaked both his arms behind Naruto's smaller body and stuffed his hands in both the blond's back pants pockets. This rough movement resulted in Naruto breaking the eye contact and stumbling into Sasuke's chest. He lifted his hands to the other's chest and settled them there, digging his blunt nails slightly through the fabric when Sasuke began to move his hands within the pockets.

His breath quickened from the rapidly rising heat and pressed his face against the shoulder in front of him. Biting his lip to stop the moans that kept rising with each movement of the other's hands. "You are quite sensitive." he heard whispered into his ear. "You get turned on so easily."

And the movement on his ass stopped as Sasuke stepped back and held up a folded piece of paper in front of his face. Naruto blinked a couple of times to push aside the lust that clouded over his mind and looked at the paper more clearly. But before his mind could get back up to speed, Sasuke gave away what the paper was. "She asked for your registration form and....." Flipping the paper over, it revealed a plastic card hidden on the other side. ".....registration card." He was tempted to say 'dobe' but decided to go the more common, "Idiot."

Naruto playfully glared at the smirk that was still on the brunette's face. "Bastard....you did that on purpose. I know for a fact that I put those in my left _front_ pocket." That smirk that the blond secretly adorned, widened. And without verbally confirming or denying the accusation, Sasuke turned around and held out the form to a stunned and slightly drooling Tenten.

The latter mentally smacked herself out of her stupor and took the form and card from the boy without making any eye contact. A blush covering her face as she unfolded the piece of paper and scanned over the information recorded there. She then glanced over to the boy's Konoha registration card to confirm his photo identity and details located on the card. Making sure that information matches with the information on the form. Doing this as she's done with all the other participants of the exams.

_'Hmmm......I can't believe all three are from Konoha. I've never seen any of them before today.' _she physically shrugged the thought away. _'Must of had private training.' _she concluded as she finished and said with a smile as she placed all three papers on the pile that held all the Konoha shinobi participating in the exams this year. "You may enter. Good luck in the exams."

She held out their cards and they gladly took them back as Lee, next to her ,struggled futilely. Attempting to say something also but surprising enough, Tenten's hand was still firmly clamped over his mouth. Keeping him on his ass in his seat.

The three quickly passed before the green clad man somehow got out of the woman's hold and began to spout off about this and that of youthfulness. Not something that any of them, including Tenten, wanted to hear. The small group entered into the room and once they stepped through the door, several stares were redirected to them. One team in particular that after a couple of moments of taking in Naruto's appearance caused on of the male teammates to rudely yell in shock.....

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

* * *

1) **Michiyuki**--are three-quarter length overcoats with square necklines.

2) **Fukai-Kage Bunshin no jutsu**--Profound shadow clone. _(Okay.....my creativity was turned off when I thought this one up. It's really bad but.....I wasn't in the mood to come up with anything better.)_


	25. Into The Forest We Go

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Five

**Into the Forest We Go**

Jun, Cho and Yuuto stood off to the side, near a wall that Jun was actually leaning against. The three were chatting among themselves with Cho between her two male teammates; Yuuto on her right and Jun on her left. They continued like this for some time, until the opening of the room's doors caught Yuuto's attention. Jun was too wrapped up in talking with Cho that he didn't take notice of it.

_'Late comers.' _Yuuto commented in his head offhandedly as he took in the appearances of the three that just entered. And his eyes narrowed suspiciously when they landed on the blond male of that team. Leaning his body slightly forward so he could get a better look of the blond boy. _'He resembles a lot like.....nooo......It can't be.....'_

He stared for another moment and when he couldn't decide whether or not that there was chance that the blond was somehow him, he turned without taking his eyes off the boy and swung his hand out towards Jun. Aimlessly swinging until he whacked the other boy on the arm. Which caught his attention and he snapped back with a rude, "What?!"

Not bothered with the other's tone, he used the same hand that whack him and pointed out the blond boy a crossed the room. "Doesn't he look awfully familiar?"

Jun, following the direction that the finger was pointing, analyzed the boy that his best friend had particularly forced his attention to. And his eyes narrowed just like his teammate's as he raked his eyes over the boy across the room. Cho also looked at what was so interesting and her mouth fell open. After a moment in this stupor, she regained some of herself and whisper so only her teammates could hear, "Did Naru-nii-chan have a son somewhere that I'm just not aware of?"

Yuuto turned and blinked in silent wonder at her innocence. Jun, on the other hand, didn't even hear what she said. He was too engrossed at taking in the whole boy's appearance and that one tattoo through the mesh shirt on the boy's arm had gave him away completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" he exclaimed loud enough that the whole room turned their attentions to him. Most of them scowling at the loudness of the boy but there were a few that actually looked at him in curiosity about the outburst.

The one that was closest to the orangery haired boy, which unlucky was Yuuto, rubbed his now sore ear. Muttering things underneath his breath about the boy being more quiet or at least yell when you're not right by someone's ear. Actually, most importantly, _his_ ear. Someone else's is fine.

Naruto knew the owner of that voice and he mentally growled. _'He just had to draw attention to himself and soon us. Perfect.....' _he drawled out in his mind.

_'I'm beginning to wonder if those two are related. They're both as equally loud.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the younger, well consciously younger, boy that was stalking toward the three. His finger pointing blatantly at Naruto like he was coming up to them just to poke the blond's eye out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" Jun again yelled out for the whole room to hear. It wasn't like though that Naruto was on the other side of the room anymore, now he was mere feet from the other boy and his volume was killing the blond's ears. Which resulted in Naruto snapping, "Dammit brat, will you be quiet! You're being too loud! The whole fucking room can hear you!"

Sasuke averted his eyes in an annoyed fashion and murmured, "Like you're any better."

"What was that, te-jerk?!" Luckily catching himself at the last second before he yelled that out for about hundred ears to hear.

Before Sasuke could retort to the blond, Jun seemed to somehow beat him in a lower voice that kind of resembled a growl if you listened close enough. "What do you think you're doing here? Like you need to take the chuunin exams. And who the hell are the other two?" Turning and scowling at Naruto's other two teammates.

Because of the tone of the other, Naruto purposely whacked the boy hard on his head. "Watch your tone boy." he almost sneered at Jun but kept a forced smile on his face. "I don't have to answer to you. Or did you forget that brat. So why don't you be a good boy and stop drawing attention to us."

By the time that Naruto was done, Jun was growling lowly in his throat and giving signs that he was about to burst and go wacko on the blond. Although he never got the chance to unleash himself on Naruto because Yuuto draped an arm over his shoulders with his hand gripping his right shoulder. Restraining him from what the blue haired boy knew that the other would do if he didn't.

"Hey, it's been a while sense we've seen each other...." he trailed off, giving the blond a look that would hopefully let him know what he wanted from him.

'O. Tu. Ran.' Naruto discreetly mouthed to the other boy.

".....Oturan-san." He tried to hold down the smile that threaten to break over his face at the name that he picked. While Jun mouth mostly to himself in distaste, 'Oturan.' Cho came up and stood on the other side of Jun and cheerfully watched the scene play out. Keeping her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin whatever the blond was planning.

Yuuto purposely, with slight exaggeration in his movements, looked at the other two members of Naruto's team. "How you've been doing? And who's the rest of your team?"

By now, the rest of the room lost interest in the moment before commotion and went back to whatever they were previously doing. Which suited Naruto just fine, he didn't need their big noses in their business anyway. "This is Wakahisa Seiji--" Pointing towards Sasuke and then pointing to Ruri. "--and this is Kawaguchi Hanako." Not bothering to answer about his well being, it wasn't that important like their made-up names.

"Now that we have gotten the _important_ shit out of the way, what are you doing here?" Jun asked in his normal rude way.

Naruto rolled his eyes and answered in an exasperated way, "God Jun, you can be dense sometimes." Said dense sent a fierce glare at the blond. "What do you think we're doing here?" And without giving them time to even answer, like he even wanted them to, he answered for them with a huge grin plastered on his face. "We're here to take the exams! Why else would we be here?!"

Sasuke smirked as Ruri tried to suppress a smile. Though Jun's features darkened at the response, knowing from experience that he wasn't going to get a direct answer. "Hmn. Whatever dick-head. Just don't get in our way." He said as he turned his head to the side like a stubborn child.

"I wouldn't even think of it." Naruto began with that same grin on his face but as he continued, his expression turned flat and his eyes stared at Jun menacing. "Just stay out of our way. Don't be the normal arrogant brat that I unfortunately have the pleasure of knowing and attack us for something that we're not even gonna have. This is business for us Jun, so don't you dare fuck it up." His tone turning into a growl through the last sentence.

Jun directed his gaze back at the now shorter blond and glared all he was worth. Prepared to open his mouth and spout out several forms of obscenities at him. But Cho opened hers, which stopped the boy immediately, "Don't worry 'Ran-san, I'll keep him in line."

This comment resulted in Yuuto and Ruri to snicker underneath their breaths, Jun to blush and Naruto to lose the seriousness and grin widely. Sasuke just quirk an eyebrow at everyone's reactions, not really getting the inside joke.

"I bet you will chicklet." Naruto said with a snicker of his own.

A mock scowl settled on the young girl's delicate features and said shortly, "Don't call me that!"

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at her usual response to her nickname and chuckled lowly. Turning slightly to the side and noticing the bored and uninterested expression on Sasuke's features. And with a wicked idea springing to mind, he skillfully brought his hand behind Sasuke's lower half without him noticing. And with slight hesitation, he quickly pinched his butt cheek. Deep enough and hard enough where it caused the disguised raven to jump a foot off the ground with an unmanly yelp.

_'Well, I hope that got him interested.'_ he thought as he full out laughed. The severe glare that was currently burning holes through him not deterring him in the slightest in his laughing. Sasuke upped his glare to the highest level at the laughing idiot. "Dobe...." he growled out. This growl actually sounding more animalistic than his normal growls and sneers.

Cho, Jun and Yuuto blinked at the strange action that their sempai just did. It wasn't like him to sexually taunt someone. Actually none of them have seen the blond ever do anything remotely sexual, let alone insinuating it. _'Unless....' _thought Yuuto. _'.....now it wouldn't surprise me if that Seiji was him.'_

Sasuke refrained from rubbing the abused area of flesh that the blond so leisurely pinched. _'I can't believe he pinched by ass.' _But before the three could say anything and before Sasuke, who really wanted to physically retort to the blond, the instructor Ibiki came thundering in the room, yelling, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!! GRAB YOUR NUMBER AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!"

The loud booming voice seemed to sober Naruto up slightly. He calmed down as he took in deep breaths, turning toward Sasuke's scowled face and leaning close to him to whisper near his ear, "Revenge, love. Just revenge...." His tone holding an huskiness underneath that sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke's scowling features softened as he quirk an eyebrow. "Revenge.....?" he questioned as his hand moved unnoticed.

Naruto squeaked loudly and startlingly jumped when he felt his butt being pinched roughly. And once that girly sound came out of his mouth, he slapped his hand over his mouth and snapped his head back to the disguised raven. Who was smirking smugly. "Yes revenge.....it's quite nice." And he walked off with a proud smirk toward the line that held the participants getting a number to which seat they were going to sit. Doing this before the blond could scream his ear off.

The blond watched as Sasuke walked to the line with his mouth hanging open behind his hand. _'He just pinched my ass, didn't he?' _

_**'Yup Kit, he did.' **_Kyuubi responded dryly.

Naruto lowered his hand from his mouth and pouted. _'But that's not fair. He's the one that practically played with my ass first. It was suppose to be my revenge, not his.' _His bottom lip stuck out more as he walked toward the line and took his place within it. Leaving behind the three that were a little shell shocked at seeing someone touch Naruto and that person still living to tell the tale of doing so.

_'Seiji has to be the younger Uchiha.' _Yuuto concluded with the nodding of his head. _'Cause who else would be able to survive without injury doing something like that.' _He went over to the line, dragging Jun with his arm still around the boy's shoulder with him. Cho followed her two teammates with giggles filtering out of her mouth from her own amusement that she found in the scene that was shown before her. _'So cute.....'_

* * *

Gray clouds bubbled high in the sky over the vast amount of water and the ship that moved a crossed the surface. Swaying slightly with the waves that moved with the water. The atmosphere was dank with the wind blowing mildly, blowing against the Weasel masked man that stood above deck. He stood rigidly and stared at the land far off in the distance._ 'We'll be there in a few hours.' _he told himself.

But an uneasy feeling kept creeping within his system. Uneasiness that something was going to go terribly wrong once they stepped into Yuugure. Something he just couldn't shake out of him. And it was starting to annoy him.

Sounds of footsteps coming from behind him rang in his ears but he didn't bother to make any move to turn to acknowledge the man. Nor did he acknowledge him once he stopped by his side and stood as silently as he, himself, did. The two stood in this manner for several minutes. That is, until the Falcon masked man spoke in an even tone, "I now have deep respect for you, Kane-san. Dealing with Ryutaro-san and Hikko-san for a long period of time must be very tiredly. I have no idea how you do it?"

Itachi chuckled lowly in his throat. Neji was hardly alone with the two for three hours and he was speaking in such a way. Try spending years with the two arguing a least twice a day and having their mouth running almost non stop. He was just lucky that he has a long range of patience or he probably would have gone insane with the other members of Akuma.

"Earplugs." he stated like that was exactly what he did. But actually he tuned their arguments out of his mind most of time. Unless they were arguing about something important. Which usually never happens.

This time it was Neji who chuckled lowly before he calmed and asked, "I noticed that the fox, Daiki came back from Konoha. Did he say anything on how Tatsuo and the Uchiha are doing?"

"From what Daiki reported, Sasuke knows about Asuka and is dealing with the news quite well. Which I must say, surprises me." By saying this, Neji cocked his head toward the other man. This gesture silently saying that he was surprised by that. "Sasuke.....he's always been emotional. More so than I ever could be. It just surprises me that he took the news about his deceased daughter so well. It's not something I expected." He paused a moment before he continued with a smirk underneath his mask. "I don't like to be proved wrong."

Neji shook his head in amusement at the other's personality. But his amusement was interrupted with a loud crash that came from below deck. The location where the brunette left Miki and Kyoko arguing alone.

Those two alone and arguing. Now that wasn't a good combination.

The two normally stoic males let out a long sigh of annoyance at the same time. Lowing their heads slightly and basically ignoring the more bangs and yells that followed the first one. Not moving from where they stood as they knew that it was in their best health to keep it this way.

* * *

Naruto hunched forward and sighed loudly, almost banging his head on the desk in front of him. _'That was most excruciating thing that I've been through in a long time.' _thought the blond with great relief that it was over and hopefully he would never have to put his nerves through that ever again.

As Sasuke said, the test was about cheating without getting caught. And just as he, himself, suspected, he didn't know a single answer to any of the questions. Which personally didn't really surprise him. He just thanked the heavens that Sasuke was in eye sight or he would have been screwed beyond believe. Because the scary personality dude made the chuunins sitting near the walls grade the papers to make sure that everyone got the right amount of questions correct. Something that Sasuke mentioned didn't happen before.

Now he was banging his head on the table to hopefully knock some of the stress that built during the test, that--he was sure--will permanently leave him mentally scarred. _**'Brat stop that! You're giving me a headache!' **_Naruto actually laughed at that, though it was bitterly. _'I wouldn't say anything fur ball! You could of helped me answer those questions but noooo......you wanted to be an ass and let me squirm until Sasuke got the chance to send me the answers!' _

Kyuubi dismissed he accusations with the wave of one of his tails. Even though the accusation was absolutely true. It was quite amusing letting the boy squirm nervously in his seat and feeling him sweat bullets. It was funny indeed. It takes a lot to make the blond so nervous. _**'Ahh Kit, it was just some helpless fun.'**_

_'Yeah, for your amusement only.'_ he deadpanned as the fox chuckled sinisterly to himself.

A sharp tug on his hair caused him to turn his head, so the side of his face was lying on the surface of the desk and looked up at the--already known--male. He playfully glared up into the brown eyes that used to be onyx. Missing their original color. "You didn't have to pull my hair, that hurts."

Sasuke scoffed and resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes. "Stop acting like a girl and come on." he said as he grabbed onto the blond's ear. Moving to go out the doors like the others that were following the instructions of their next instructor, Anko.

"OW! Owowowow!" protested Naruto from the tugging on his ear. "That ear is stuck there, you know! It's not gonna come off!" And in order to keep said ear intact, he moved along the direction of the pull. Grabbing the hand that gripped his poor helpless earlobe and tried to pull it off but the damn limb had a vice grip. He whimpered like kicked puppy, giving up as he let Sasuke lead him out of the door and outside. Mumbling loud enough so the raven could hear, "What has my ear ever done to you?"

This time Sasuke didn't even bother to resist the urge, he rolled his eyes and even made sure that the blond could clearly see him doing so. Which, as he thought, resulted in Naruto to regain his fight and grumble all at once. Something he's always found to be amusing. Although, it would be even better if he could see the flame within his eyes grow brighter in their original sapphire color.

Sasuke stopped once he was outside among the other participants and standing by Ruri. With some amusing reluctancy, he let the ear he held hostage go. And right when he let go, Naruto immediately tended to it by rubbing the sore and abused flesh and at the same time, scowling at the person who held it captive.

Naruto was going to yell at the disguised raven but these instructors have some impeccable timing when he wanted to get back at the other male. So he opted out to just kick him in the shin and listen up to this--already concluded--crazy lady with purple hair.

The brunet boy, who now has a bruised shin, groaned softly at the impact of the blond's bony foot with his shin. His groan being the only indication that something even went on between the two at that moment. Well, besides the glare that was now directed at the blond. But that was to be expected. That damn kick hurt!

He turned his eyes back forward, only when Anko began to do her usual speech about the Forest of Death and trying to scare the participants with the form and all that shit. It was really uninteresting. It becomes like that when you've already been through it. And personally, it didn't scare him then and it was definitely not going to scare him now.

So, with his boredom, his eyes began to wander. Ignoring the other participants and taking in the several Anbu and Jounins standing a short distance behind Anko. He, unfortunately, recognized a few right away.

The first was, of course, Sakura in her Anbu uniform with her green painted hawk mask on. She stood perfectly still with her hands clasped behind her back, resembling a military soldier. Standing next to her was another familiar presence, her best friend Yamanaka Ino. She was also in Anbu gear with an green painted Bear mask and standing exactly like Sakura.

A couple of people down the line stood a fifteen year old Konohamaru in a jounin's vest. His mouth chopping on some gum in his mouth like an over-enthusiastic cow and his hands resting lazily in his pants pockets. He gave off an impression of a shinobi who didn't give a fuck. But his eyes kept busy by scanning over the medium sized group of chuunin participants, taking in all their faces.

Although this only made Sasuke mentally curse when they landed on Naruto. Resulting in the physically older boy's brows to furrow as his eyes took in the blond's complete appearance. Sasuke could particularly hear the gears turning in the boy's head. And glancing over at the blond, who actually had his complete attention to what Anko was saying, he thought, _'Why.....oh why.....did you have to pick that appearance, dobe?' _

Feeling the raven's gaze, Naruto cocked his head toward the other boy. His eyes silently asking what he wanted. But the only answer he received was a barely noticeable shake of the other's head as Sasuke continued his observations of the shinobi in the back. Quickly putting Konohamaru's suspicious gaze to the back of his paranoid mind and went to the next shinobi he recognized. Which happened to be Kiba.

The most obviously recognizable one actually, being dressed in Anbu gear with a red painted Dog mask and having an overly large white dog sitting by his side. _'Definitely Inuzuka....' _His posture showed confidence and arrogance with his arms crossed over his chest but the one problem that blew the whole thing was that he couldn't stop moving. It was very slight and normally wouldn't be noticed. That is, unless you're a trained Anbu.

But it wasn't him that was really bothering him right now. It was his dog, Akamaru, who was staring right at them and the movement of his nose indicating that he was sniffing the air. Which sent an uneasy feeling in his stomach. What if he recognized our scents? What if he recognized Naruto's? It was one thing suspecting similar appearances but a whole other with scents. Because scents can't be changed. And Naruto and Kiba--including Akamaru--knew each other back when they were younger. Meaning the damn dog knew the blond's scent.

He felt the familiar feelings of panic rising in him, the warning that Jiraiya gave him running through his mind like wild fire. _"Because if the wrong person from this village finds out that he's within the walls of Konoha.....They will hunt him down and kill him."_ That warning clenching itself tightly around his chest.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke when he heard the increase of his heartbeat and breathing. Wondering what's gotten him into such an uproar. He leaned toward the disguised raven and asked in an whisper, "What's up?"

The sudden intrusion of his thoughts, startled him slightly. Glancing over at the blond that held worry in his dark blue eyes, "I'll tell you later." he whispered back without any panic that he felt leaking in his voice. Naruto seemed alright with this answer because he returned to facing forward again. But he brushed his hand lightly across Sasuke's hand in an soothing motion. Hoping that it would calm the raven down from whatever had him upset.

It didn't really calm him down, only diverted his mind from one to the other. Without moving his head, he lowered his eyes, looking at the hand that was still caressing his. He slowly moved his hand around the blond's and interlaced his fingers with his own. Unconsciously letting his thumb rub softly on the tan hand.

A small smile graced the blond's features and gave a small squeeze in return. A pleasant feeling erupting in his stomach at the affectionate action of the other. He felt wanted. And it felt ten times stronger because it was Sasuke. That he--on some level--accepted him, even if it wasn't completely. And even if it was only a little. He was going to cherish it and make sure that it grew into what they used to have.

Sasuke let his familiar smirk settle on his features when he felt the other squeeze his hand in response to him taking his. But that smirk quickly turned into a deep frown when he lifted his gaze back up and letting it fall on non other than Kakashi. Who stood at the very end of the line, closest to the tent that the participants were going to receive their scrolls.

_'Great, another one.....' _Sasuke internally groaned as he let his eyes glare at the gray haired jounin. Who held his one eye stare directed right at the two of them. But oddly enough, there was no suspicion located within the eye's depth.

No.....it was worse.

There was unadulterated anger directed mostly at the blond. Anger and some betrayal peeking out from underneath the clouded fury. His darkened mood filled the surrounding area and caused several of the younger--intimidated--participants to shiver and take nervous glances at the jounin. Even the Anbu, Jounins and Anko took a few weird looks at the man. Some even went so far as to follow his line of vision.

All this attention toward his blond, caused Sasuke to unconsciously squeeze his hand around his dobe's nervously and move ever-so-discreetly closer to him. Ready to protect Naruto if Kakashi, who looked ready to attack at any moment, or any other foolish soul decided to direct harm onto him. _'Dammit Naruto, why did you have to give him that name.'_ he mentally snapped at the blond for being such an idiot.

Naruto made no indication that all the odd stares and one extremely fierce glare of death directed at him bothered him at all. But his stomach was twisting itself into nervous knots at the unwelcome attention. Making him regret his chosen appearance slightly. Though it was only _slightly_. Not enough to actually make him sweat like the decisions he's made that he regretted terribly with Sasuke. So basically this was nothing. Just another challenge to see if he can keep his identity unknown.

Even though, he already knew that Kakashi figured it out......

Breathing an inaudible breath out of his nose, he set his gaze on one of the Jounins passing out the forms with pens attached to the participants. Waiting patiently for him to get to their team while his hand squeezed and un-squeezed the hand in his. Preoccupying his mind and hopefully preoccupying the other's from the situation that Naruto--once again--dragged them into.

The jounin handed Ruri three forms, one for each of them, and she passed Naruto and Sasuke theirs. The group of participants was prepared to separate and read over the forms but Anko stopped them by announcing, "A couple more things!" Catching their attention. "As most of you probably noticed, there are jounin and Anbu behind me! They'll present because they'll be patrolling the forest during this part of the exams for any unwelcome quests that think they're the next bad ass!" Naruto snickered lowly at her choice of words.

"So, if you by chance come across them, do not initiate a fight! They WILL go to any lengths to protect themselves!" She quieted, hesitating slightly of speaking the next topic. "Lastly, Konoha has hired extra.....protection during the duration of the chuunin exams. Everyone here should know them as Akuma!"

She barely got the last syllable out before a large puff of smoke erupted a short distance to her left. Causing several startled yelps and sharp intake of breaths. Once the smoke cleared, seven figures in different animal masks and the same black cloaks stood side by side in unnatural stillness.

Naruto had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that threatened to explode when a collective of steps back occurred when the whole of Akuma appeared on the scene. Though he had to admit, they looked creepily good.

The momentary shocked silence quickly ended as the area exploded in whispers and some panicked questions. This only caused Naruto to struggle more with his laughter. But unfortunately against his amusement, Anko quieted the bunch down. "They will also be within and about the forest! And I will give all you maggots a strict warning! If you by some miracle come across them, don't be some cocky bastard who thinks his shit is all that and turn the other way with your tail between your legs! Because they are nothing but killers and will kill you if you give them a reason!"

"I take offense to that." Naruto grumbled to Sasuke. "We have to have a really good reason first."

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the blond or even Anko's speech. He was wondering where the extra Akuma member came from. "Why is there seven?" he asked mostly to himself as he looked at every mask and put a name to each one.

"Hmm?" questioned Naruto in mock innocence.

"Seven." Sasuke repeated, stopping at the Akuma member with a Wolf mask. "Why is there seven Akuma members?" Analyzing the Wolf mask that he undoubtedly knew. "There's only suppose to be six."

Ruri averted her head to the side that wasn't facing the disguised raven to the hide the smile that formed. Naruto, on the other hand, firmly pressed his lips together to keep the grin that was dieing to show itself, down. And without actually counting, because he knew how many there were, he forced out between his closed lips. "There _is_ seven, isn't there?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's attempt at being nonchalant about the situation. But he knew better than to be deceived by that seemingly innocent facade. Because he could see the twitch of the corner of Naruto's lips. Letting a smirk form, he commented, "You know, that wolf mask looks awfully familiar."

A mock cough came out of the blond's mouth as his hand lifted and scratched his neck nervously. "Hmmm.....really?" His voice cracking from the humor that bubbled underneath it. He purposely looked over the wolf mask of the Akuma member. "Well, look at that? It does, doesn't it? I just noticed....." Saying the last sentence an octave higher out of strength he was putting behind keeping his face normal.

The smirk Sasuke's face only grew as he leaned closer toward the blond. "Are you trying to ask me something, dobe?"

Naruto's breath stopped in his throat when he felt the other's breath on his neck and his cheeks burned heatedly, flaming his complete face. The fight with his amusement fading fast as he turned his face further away from the other's in hopes that he could hide his blush. But it only exposed his neck more to its prey. Who took slight advantage and leaned even closer to the blushing boy. Liking the way he was making him fidget. "Hmm....." Becoming so close to the blond that he could move three centimeters closer and he would be able to place his lips upon the warm skin in front of him. ".....What do you want from me?"

Sasuke's inwardly chuckled at the shiver that visibly ran through Naruto. _'I think I found my favorite pastime.' _It was so amusing to make the blond so flustered. Especially with the knowledge stored in the back of his mind that Naruto was the merciless killer, Tatsuo. To make such a mercenary this shade of red just sent a feeling of pride through him.

"Ano...." came Ruri's soft voice, breaking the enjoyment that Sasuke was having. ".....it's time to read through the form and sign it. So, if you two are finished flirting with each other....." trailing off as she kept her eyes in the opposite direction than the two males.

"Hmn." Sasuke grunted, pulling away from the tempting blond. His hand that was still interlaced with Naruto's, squeezed slightly before reluctantly detaching itself from those warm fingers.

Naruto turned toward the back of Sasuke when he felt the heat of the other's body disappear and watched as he began to walk away. He let out the breath he was holding throughout the whole encounter of the close proximity and ran a hand through his hair. Stopping at the hairs at the nape of his neck and tugged at them as he thought,_ 'Man, how the hell does he seem to do that?' _

A scowling pout developed on his features while he contemplated on this subject. But Kyuubi decided to save some time and answered it for him, _**'Because you love him getting under your skin. So you gladly let him.' **_Naruto didn't bother to object what the fox said because it was probably true.

"You coming, Oturan?!" Sasuke yelled back at the spacing out blond. Who came out of his thoughts with a jerk and playfully glared at the brunette. Without saying anything and keeping his glare on the amused Uchiha, Naruto straightened his shoulders and stuck his nose up in the air. Walking with some stomping toward where Ruri has already made herself comfortable on the ground and was now reading through the form that was handed to her.

The smirk on Sasuke's face didn't lesson as he watched the child like behavior the blond was displaying. But he kept his mouth shut, from possible threats of saying something like he was 'cute' or 'adorable'. Those are two words in any kind of language that he just won't let out of his mouth. No matter what!

Sasuke didn't move until Naruto walked past him and that's when he began to walk again, behind the blond. Sitting down across from Ruri as Naruto sat down on her right. Sasuke and Naruto immediately signed the form without reading it. While Ruri, on the other hand, took her time to read over every paragraph--twice--before she felt satisfied with the terms and signed her form.

For the rest of the time, the three made idle chat until it was time to turn in their forms and receive--or in their case--not receive a scroll. Then strolling over to the gate of their choosing and began the second part of the chuunin exams. Oh, what fun.....

* * *

Though, unbeknownst to the two males of the former Team Seven, Kakashi watched them with his sharingan eye revealed. Copying the movements of the brunette boy's mouth, who whispered into the blond's ear. _"Are you trying to ask me something, dobe?"_

His mouth clenched tightly as realization struck him on who the brunette boy actually was. _'Dobe.....Sasuke.....' _he concluded. There was only one person he's known whose ever used that insult. And the way the boy used it, it was as if he used it as a pet name. Which the same person only has done. _'So you know Sasuke......How long have you've known?' _he asked himself bitterly. His anger boiling in his veins like fire.

He felt betrayed......Such deep betrayal at how his two former students could do something like this? How they could pull such an stunt that caused so much pain to so many people? _'Did you two enjoy the game you've played?' _he silently asked the two in his line of vision. _'Was it amusing watching everyone's reactions?' _

His rage could barely be contained as he watched the two flirting with each other so openly. Making him want to strike at them. But he contained himself by digging his blunt nails into the palm of his hands. Deep enough where blood bubbled from the wounds and leaked out into his hands.

A small part of him, that wasn't shadowed in his anger, felt like it was his own fault. That if he paid closer attention to the two, then maybe this wouldn't of happened. But he didn't think they were capable of something like this. Something of this degree. Sasuke _might_ have had it in him for something so twisted but not.....Naruto. Well, that's what he thought.

_'Looks like I underestimated you again.....Naruto......' _He lowered his hitai-ate back over his sharingan eye. _'But it won't happen again.' _


	26. Unraveling

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Unraveling**

The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the skies different pastel colors. And that painted sky through the dense forest was the only indication to the ones within the Forest of Death that the light was about to leave to bring in the darkness.

High within the many branches of a large tree, sat Kakashi with his usual Icha Icha book propped within his hand. But the book held non of his attention, it was the boy about a hundred yards away that had his visible eye focused on. The brunette, who was also sitting on a tree branch and watching another team from Suna some distance away.

Every since they entered the forest, a day and a half ago, he's been following and keeping a close eye on the team that he knew held two of his former students within the trio. One, who was suppose to be dead but actually is a traitor to Konoha. And the other, who was suppose to be trusted once again by Konoha for defecting but actually was still a traitor. He huffed sardonically under his breath, the first genin team he ever took just so happened to produce two traitors. What a teacher he was.....

He let a sigh out through his mask, his mind unwillingly running through his possible many mistakes he's done with the two. Or maybe it wasn't his fault at all.....Maybe they were just too close to each other for their own good. Though the way they acted towards the other, that closeness didn't seem to be there. But maybe.....it was always that strange bond he's seen between the two. This bond he so casually looked over. _'Is their loyalty to each other more important than their loyalty to Konoha?' _

The barely heard landing of two sets of feet near him on the same branch brought him out of his stressing thoughts about his former students. Already knowing who the two were by their chakra signatures, he greeted the two with his usual, "Yo!" The mock cheerfulness not their as he wasn't in the mood to bring it forward.

"Good evening Kakashi-sempai." greeted the Hawk masked Anbu member. Also known as Sakura. The other Dog masked Anbu, with a small white dog laying on his head, stood casually just behind Sakura. He leaned forward so he could see Kakashi and greeted with, "What's up?!"

"Ah Sakura, just the someone I wanted to see." Forcing fake cheerfulness within his voice. "I wanted to ask you somethings about your mission to find Akuma."

"Akuma?" Sakura repeated as she took a seat on the branch. "What do you want to know?"

Kiba, on the other hand, remained standing and at the same boy that held Kakashi attention for so long. Akamaru barked some on his head and Kiba glanced up at him for a second before refocusing back on the brunette. _'That's one of the participants Akamaru was talking about. But why would Uchiha.....but then the other was.....nooo.....'_ He just couldn't finish these thoughts because to him they just didn't make sense.

Kakashi remained silent for a long moment before he spoke. "You and Sasuke were sent on that mission, am I correct?"

"Yes." her voice remaining even, even though her distaste at having to be on such a long mission with that Uchiha, was closely underneath and threatening to show in her voice about him. Who was also known--to her--as the cold brick wall of bastard-ism.

"Tatsuo, the one with the Fox mask, how did he react when you two showed up?" Not once gracing her with his full attention.

"Hmmm....." she hummed as she thought about that question. Not paying one mind about WHY Kakashi was asking all these questions. "Well, it wasn't like we could see his face......but he did speak to Sasuke first about killing Orochimaru and returning to Konoha." She paused shortly, "But what I found really strange was the next day, Tatsuo included Sasuke in the mission they were in the middle of."

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked at that, wondering why someone as distrustful and ruthless as Tatsuo would risk having someone he was suppose to not know on on of Akuma's mission. To let an supposed stranger into their inner circle and possibly discover some of their secrets that they didn't want to divulge. It was a foolish and risky decision that someone like Tatsuo wouldn't make unless he knew the person personally.

"Then when--" Sakura continued, unaware of her old sensei's thoughts, "--they all got back from their mission...." Her features saddened underneath her mask at what she was about to say. ".....Tatsuo mentioned Naruto."

Kiba turned his masked covered face towards her with widened eyes and questioned, "Naruto? What'd he have to say about blondie?"

With her voice lowering, Sakura answered, "That he was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." And completely missing the confused shake of Kiba's head, she continued without explaining what a jinchuuriki is. "And he basically confirmed what everyone in Konoha believes, that he's dead."

Ignoring his curiosity to know about jinchuuriki's, he asked instead, "How would he know if Naruto was dead or not? It's not like Tatsuo would know him." But Sakura didn't get a chance to answer the other, because Kakashi cut her off with, "Any other strange happenings?" Planning to get all the information he could before he settled on some kind of action.

Now Sakura glanced at the silver haired jounin curiously, finally wondering why he was asking these questions. What was he thinking? What kind of interest does he have with Tatsuo? Some kind of grudge or something? "Umm...." she began, forcibly forgetting about her curiosity. It was better if she didn't know. Just in case he did something to the leader of Akuma. At least this way, she could honestly say she didn't know anything about it.

"Not that I.....Oh! When we arrived at the front gates of Konoha, Neji-san and Shikamaru were waiting for us. And Tatsuo seemed to know them like the three were old friends. Tatsuo even called Shikamaru, Shika....." she trailed off, all these things causing her to rethink about who Tatsuo really is. Suspicion growing as to what was going on with this leader of Akuma and some of Konoha's elite shinobi.

_'So, Neji and Shikamaru knows also.'_ Kakashi thought bitterly. It seems like everyone knew except for Sakura and himself. Well, Kiba doesn't seem to know either. But Naruto was his student and Sakura's teammate. Shouldn't they of been the first to be told. And why would Neji and Shikamaru not say anything about it?

Disregarding her not getting involved in Kakashi's......._whatever_ against Tatsuo, she asked what would have haunted her mind for a long while, "Kakashi-sempai, why are you asking all these questions? Why are you so suddenly interested in Tatsuo?"

Kakashi didn't speak for a whole two minutes, making Sakura and Kiba, who still had his eyes on the brunette but listening to their conversation intently, think that he wasn't going to say anything at all. But after those two minutes, he asked instead of answering Sakura's questions to the two Anbu, "Did either of you see that blond before the participants entered the forest."

This caught Kiba's attention real quick away from the brunette. "You mean the one that was with that brunette over there." Jerking his head in the boy's direction as he said the last part. His breathing increasing in speed and his mind going over what Akamaru had said about the blond boy. _'No no, it can't be.....' _

"Yes." Kakashi stated simply.

"What about him?!" Kiba almost growled at the jounin for taking his sweet time in getting to the point about the blond. His outburst though, rudely interrupted Sakura. Who was about to basically asked the same thing. She even had her mouth open but shut it and settled for glaring up at the dog loving male.

In a light tone that Kakashi wasn't really feeling, he asked the two who were basically waiting in baited breath, "Who was the first person you thought of when you looked at him?"

Kiba's mouth fell wide open and his complexion paled a few shades. _'Holy fucking shit....' _he cursed in his mind as his thoughts began to jumbled with the possibility that he was trying to ignore since Akamaru told me about the boy's familiar scent. That scent that shouldn't even exist.

Sakura's face dropped completely--eyes widening and skin paling considerably. She couldn't believe what Kakashi was insinuating. It just wasn't true. If it was then _his_ death was false. Then every pain she went through was for nothing. Then.....he betrayed them.....

No.....he wasn't _him_. He couldn't be. Naruto wouldn't do something as cruel as this.

Movement on the ground caught everyone's attention. All three stared at where the movement came from. And after less than three seconds, a young blond male came into view. The same male that now all three suspected was Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat--cross legged--on the tree branch, lazily watching over where Jun, Yuuto and Cho made camp for the night. He was the first on watch duty while the other two rested up for when it was their turn. But god, this was boring. His vision repeatedly strayed every other minute to other parts of the forest. There was only so long that he could watch something that wasn't at all interesting without glancing somewhere else.

For almost two days, they've been following the Suna team. Keeping themselves far away from conflict and not intervening with the conflict that the other team received. It kind of resembles a recon mission. With all observing and no action to do yourself, whatsoever. And damn, how he hates recon. Those things are just too dull for his liking. And this is taking the cake on dull.

Although, they've been having a small bug problem. Mainly in the name of one silver haired jounin named Kakashi. It was really beginning to aggravate him with the older man's stalking. Or more like making him antsy. Just waiting for the moment that Kakashi would finally snap his cool facade and attack them like the mad man that they all known he is.

He heard a noise from below and snapped his head in that direction. Looking down towards the ground, only to see the blond that causes so many different emotions to rise in him from just looking at him. Naruto jumped up on the tree branch that Sasuke was presently on and sat down behind him. His back being the closest to the tree trunk.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Sasuke asked after a long moment without turning towards the blond.

The latter shrugged his shoulders, completely ignoring the three set of eyes that were on the two. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I would come out here and....." he trailed off, not really knowing what he expected by coming out here. But he did want to ask Sasuke something. Something that he wasn't sure that Sasuke would even answer. It wouldn't surprise him if he didn't. "Ne, Sasuke....." he began nervously. Unsure if he had a right to pry.

Sasuke gladly turned his body and attention away from what he was suppose to be watching and toward the blond behind him. Definitely finding the latter a lot more interesting than the former.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Which really had Sasuke interested. What could Naruto want to know? It's not like there's much that the other doesn't already know. What else could there be?

Naruto bit his inner cheek as he asked, "Wha-What does aba..." His brows furrowed at his attempt at the word that Ruri said. Finding that it didn't sound right. So he continued his guesses, hoping that he would strike the right one. ".....abe...abu....abo....."

"Abikaasa." Sasuke helped out with a smirk of amusement.

Naruto perked up, not caring about the taunting smirk right now. "Yeah, that one." But that perkiness died quickly as he asked his next question, "What does it mean?"

Sasuke's smirk faltered slightly, nervousness building in the pit of his stomach at telling the blond exact meaning of it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him what he means to him. And telling the blond what Abikaasa meant, basically did that for him. His smirk completely fell, his whole features turning serious and staring intently at Naruto. Gazing over the anxiety written on his face and swimming in his dark blue eyes.

He signed to himself and closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. There was only one way to move, and that was forward. If he kept stalling at the forks in the road, he'll never be able fully live his life the way he really would like to. Which is why his mouth opened and spoke, "Since I got the short version, you're getting the same. An Abikaasa is the Uchiha's form of a demon's mate." Okay, maybe his version was a little shorter than what his brother said. But, oh well....

"Oh." Was the first thing that came out of the blond's mouth. His mind not fully taking the words in yet. But when they did, "Wait...." His face burning with a heated blush and only growing brighter when his mind fully comprehended what an Abikaasa was. "Tha-Tha-That means I-I....." he stuttered while Sasuke gave him a pointed stare, silently confirming that his suspicion was correct.

Naruto fell silent, not knowing what to say to this new information. To find out that he meant that much to the raven just sent his world shaking precariously. He could clearly feel the raven's gaze boring into the side of his heated face. Which only made him blush harder. And by now he was almost positive that his face was probably illuminating in the darkening forest.

_**'Kit, I think it would be advisable to say something. If you don't, it might become disastrous.' **_

The blond physically nodded his head and opened his mouth partly. Only for no sound to come out and his mouth to close again. _'Damn, I keep doing that lately....' _he thought to himself. Mentally berating himself for the damn action. He opened his mouth once again and forced some kind of sound to come out. "Whe....I.....H-Ho....." This jumbled mess was the only things his mouth betrayed him with.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in hopes to calm his flinging out of control nerves. Letting the breath he was holding out and opening that he didn't realize he closed, he asked with only a minor stutter, "Whe-When did you.....ummm.....know that I....." he trailed off for a moment and turned to look at Sasuke. ".....that I was your Abi....Abi--"

"Abikaasa." Sasuke corrected him in a exasperated tone.

"Yeah, that one."

For a moment, Sasuke was getting extremely nervous about Naruto's lack of response. But those nerves were quickly doubled with the blond's question. How was he suppose to tell the other that he's had some kind of _interest_ in him since they were young. That's even more embarrassing than telling him that he's basically his mate. He didn't know how that could be. He thought that information was embarrassing enough but now this. Damn.....and he just had to ask them both in the same week.

Though even with these conflicting emotions occurring, non showed on his features. But for a second, he would swear that Naruto could see every single thought that was passing through his mind with the way he was staring at him. Like everything was being showed for the blond to see.

He stared back defiantly into the other's orbs. Definitely not being afraid of being seen. Well, that's what he kept repeating over in his mind like a mantra. Because he wouldn't back down. Not even an inch.

"Since I was seven or eight." he stated as he watched the shock that washed over the blond's face. Finding it quite interesting as the transformation took place. And as he already expected, since Naruto hasn't changed that much, the outburst came exactly six seconds later, "SEVEN OR EIGHT!!"

_'Like clockwork.' _Sasuke thought amusedly. Finding some comfort that some things could never change about the blond.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a tab problem taking in this new information. _'He's liked me for that long. Where the hell was I?!'_ He couldn't believe that Sasuke.....Uchiha Sasuke, that he thought hated him--and he'll even go down to dislike--since he could remember. The only thing that changed this very thought out opinion was that one night they shared together. Actually, it didn't change his opinion, it only made him rethink it. But his reactions since he's came back changed his opinion completely in the opposite direction.

But that's not the point, the point is how the hell did he hide his feelings all that time and not let him get suspicions or anything. He shook his head in disbelieve with his mouth partly hanging open. "All that time! I never suspected a damn thing!"

"That's because you're an idiot." Sasuke stated like it was common knowledge.

Naruto huffed indignantly and puffed his cheeks out angrily, "Me?! Who's the one that was always an ass and made it impossible to know anything! Anyone and I mean ANYONE would of missed that memo! You're--What are you smirking at?!" Stopping in mid-rant when he saw that smirk on the other's features return full force.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the sudden inquiry about his upturned lips. But it didn't phase him. He was actually getting used to the blond's personality again. It was almost like he never left. Like him being near was like second nature and he didn't really have any problems with that. "Somethings just never change." He spoke lowly, almost to himself if Naruto didn't have good hearing.

And knowing exactly what the raven meant, or what he thought that the raven meant, caused him to grumbled under his breath loud enough so the other could clearly hear his declaration. "Bastard."

This not so quiet word sent the other side of his mouth turning upwards, resulting in a small smile gracing his features. This familiarity warmed him from the inside, a welcomed change from the freezing cold he's been living with for years. "When did you?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What did I what?"

_'He's gonna make me say it?' _Sasuke thought a little dejectedly. Internally wishing that he got what he was trying to ask. But this was Naruto he was talking to, he shouldn't have expected much. So swallowing some of his proud, he asked, "When did you know that you....." He paused shortly, his fingers unconsciously fiddling with the material of his pants. ".....that you liked me?"

"Ohhh...." a donning looked spreading across the blond's face. But his brows quickly furrowed, sending his whole expression into something of concentration. "Well....I don't really know _exactly_ when I started to like you." He finally admitted sheepishly. "But I remember when I finally realized." He looked down from the treetops he was currently staring at, to Sasuke, giving him a look to ask if he wanted to even know. And expectedly, he was answered silently with an look.

"I was ten and I just got back to my apartment after we just got done fighting it out in the classroom." He chuckled at the memory that accompanied his words. "God, Iruka-sensei was so pissed about that. We tore that classroom apart! Remember that?" he asked towards the smirking Uchiha. Who nodded his head at the memory that popped into his mind. The two of them and their rivalry with each other were plain terrors at times for Iruka-sensei.

Naruto grinned widely as he continued, "Anyway, I was stomping around in my apartment and cursing your name to the bottomless pits of hell." Which earned a questionable look from Sasuke. "But then after an half hour of doing this, I finally realized something." A pregnant pause followed and as he said the next sentence, he looked Sasuke right into his eyes. "I wasn't even angry at you."

He diverted his eyes away and his features settled into an serious and contemplating expression. "That had me confused and made me begin to wonder. Over an hour, I was thinking over what you were to me. Rival was a given.....then friend.....but there was something else. Something I couldn't identify. And when I didn't know something back then, I went to go visit Iruka-sensei."

Shifting slightly in his seat, he went on, "We talked for a while.....He asked me to describe what I felt when I was around this person. Because of course I didn't tell him who it was. And by the time I was finish, he told me that I was suffering from my first crush." His hand lifted and rubbed the back of his neck as he sheepishly said the next thing, "Back then, I didn't exactly know what a crush was. But I did hear a couple of your fangirls talk about them having a crush on you."

At the mention of his fangirls, Sasuke grimaced. Absolutely not sorry about losing most of them when he defected. Actually it was really a bonus. "And for a moment, before Iruka-sensei explained to me, I thought a crush meant harassing the person non-stop. But--" he cut himself off when he heard a snicker coming from Sasuke.

He turned wide eyes toward the raven. Letting them settled on the other as he struggled to keep himself from laughing. But soon failed and burst out laughing fully, causing Naruto's mouth to fall open in shock from witnessing something that he's had the pleasure of ever seeing.

Sasuke aimlessly waved his hand through the air as he attempted to say through his laughter, "I can't.....I can't believe....y-you...." Having a hard time breathing.

"What!" Naruto's yelled indignantly after his initial shock. "I was ten!" Then began laughing himself, "I g-guess I go-got it a l-little wrong...."

"A little?" questioned Sasuke incredulously. "I hated those girls for harassing me!"

"Well, you're just lucky that Iruka-sensei straightened me out!"

Soon they're laughter died down into heavy intakes of breath. Sitting comfortably in the silence between them, until Naruto began to speaking once again, "I know when I fell in love with you." he said like their previous conversation never got interrupted with their laughter. Sasuke paid his upped most attention to the blond, wanted to hear every single word of this.

"During the Wave mission. When I thought I lost you.....When I thought you were dead.....Everything seemed to fall......and this constricting happened in my chest. So painful.....that I could barely even breath....." His eyes began to watered as he got lost in the memory of that day that sent a powerful unfamiliar emotion plummeting through his body and suffocating his very soul. "And I knew.....I knew right then that I was in love you.....and have been for a while....."

Sasuke watched closely as the sorrow and anguish the other felt back then washed over his every feature, glazing his eyes over with unshed tears of past despair. These emotions conjured to the forefront because the blond, at that point in his life, lost him. And he felt a warmth spread through him that he was important enough to cause this kind of reaction in him.

"That sort of emotion, I've only felt three times." Which had Sasuke's furrowing his brows in confusion. "The second time was when....Asuka...." he trailed off, unable to finish. But he didn't have to, because Sasuke understood completely. "The third was when I found you in the forest." He paused shortly to take a deeper than normal breath. "For a brief moment, I thought you were dead and it terrified me...."

Sasuke almost forgot that Naruto was the one that found him in one of his weaker states. It was kind of ironic really.....The first time that he gets caught after the act is by the one person that was causing most to all of the pain that he was trying to get rid of.

Silence settled between them again. Both within their own thoughts. At first it was comfortable until Sasuke noticed that Naruto kept taking glances at him. And from the way the blond was fidgeting, he was nervous about whatever was going on in that blond head of his. And since he was getting tired of the odd glances he was receiving, he asked shortly, "What?!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke like a deer caught in headlights before he immediately averted his head away. Trying to hide his blush at getting caught debating with himself about this question he wanted to ask the raven but was too embarrassed to. "No-Nothing...."

"Nothing, huh?" Sasuke questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "It seems more like something to me."

Naruto chuckled in a forced manner and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Wishing that Sasuke would just drop it just this once. "Really, really it's nothing!" he tried but it didn't work. Not actually thinking that it would. This was Sasuke, someone that was just as stubborn as himself.

Which is why he wasn't surprised when the other tugged on his hair harshly, issuing a low hiss from the owner of said hair. "What was that, dobe?" came the smug and arrogant tone of the raven that Naruto--at this moment--just wanted to punch that pretty face instead of the alternative that he was thinking. _'Damn bastard....thinks he can get anything out of me!' _

This only caused Kyuubi to chuckle in his cage because like Naruto--who was trying to be in self denial--Sasuke could practically get him to do anything the other wished. And the blond knew this was true but it didn't mean that he was going to verbally or mentally for that matter, confirm it.

Naruto grumbled something inaudible for the raven to hear. And the latter, being too curious for his own good, asked, "What did you say?"

An Uzumaki glare was directed at him and a low chuckle rumbled in his chest from the non-effectiveness that it did. Naruto jerked his head away from Sasuke and said louder so the other could hear with a roughness in his tone. "I asked.....ifIcouldkissyou!" he spoke quickly which resulted in Sasuke taking a moment to slow the sentence down and separating the words. Where it would make sense instead of the jumble mess that came out of the other's mouth.

And once it did make sense and after he repeated it a few times over in his mind, his breath caught in his throat as the smug expression on his features fell into minor shock. He watched as the blond fidgeted on the spot and kept his face hidden in the opposite direction. His hands picking nervously at the material of his pants.

When Naruto only received silence from the raven, he began to babble. "S-Sorry.....I-I shouldn't ha-have....." He ran a slightly tan hand through his blond locks. "Just forget I asked--" But was interrupted when his wrist of the hand that was lowering back to his lap from his hair was grabbed.

He turned his head with widened eyes toward Sasuke, who held an unreadable expression on his face. But what held him in a trance like state was what was floating in those normally onyx eyes. Such emotion that held him captive in their depths.

Being so lost in the other's eyes, he didn't realize when the raven began to lean closer toward him. Not until he felt the light touch of the other's soft lips against his own. Causing him to take a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Sasuke stalled in closing the centimeter of distance between them and waited to see how the blond before him would react. And to his utter joy Naruto pressed back against his lips that sent a thrill down his spine.

Their lips moved sensually; tantalizingly slow and tender against each other. After a few more seconds of a kiss that was filled with passion, they separated only by an inch and opened their eyes that neither realized they closed. They stared half lidded into the other's lust filled orbs as their heated breaths mixed together.

The two stared for a long moment before Naruto released his wrist from the loosen grip of Sasuke's and gently caressed the side of the raven's face. And that was the trigger as the two's lips collided again. But this time it was more heated, more fervently as Sasuke pushed his tongue into the blond's mouth without wasting time in asking. But asking wasn't necessary since Naruto welcomed the intruding organ whole-heartedly. Sucking the muscle further into his mouth and playing with it with his own.

Groaning, Sasuke shifted and slowly began to push Naruto back against the trunk of the tree. Propping himself up with one hand, he brought his other hand to the hem of Naruto's shirt and slid the limb under, feeling the feverish skin against his fingers. All the while, Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's back and then back up. Since it was almost impossible to get underneath the raven's skin tight shirt. But he was vaguely tempted to just rip it off though.

Sasuke shifted again, this time making sure that he was straddling one of the blond's legs and that his other one was easily able to press into the other's crotch. Which once he was settled again, he did. Pressing his knee into the blond's crotch, which earned him a blissful moan passed those luscious lips. Then another moan followed right after when his hand brushed then pitched the blond's nipple.

Naruto arched his back and bucked his hips against the knee between his legs from all the sensations running wild in his body. Absentmindedly, he raised his own knee and gave the raven the same treatment as his hands threaded themselves in brown locks, pushing Sasuke closer and deepening their already passionate kiss. Within seconds though, one hand left the other's hair and ran down the toned back like before. Wanting to feel a lot more of the person above him.

A deep growl rumbled deep in Sasuke's throat when he felt the blond's hand move further down until it was rubbing his cloth covered ass. He bit Naruto's lower lip at the tingles that hand was causing with the mixture of pleasure his grinding was doing against the blond's leg.

He removed his hand out of the blond's shirt and shifted slightly so he didn't need his other hand to prop himself up, before grabbing both of Naruto's hands. Then lifting them and crossing them both at the wrists and pinning them to trunk of the tree just above the blond's head. The latter opened his eyes partly to give an questionable look to Sasuke. But only received a smirk before he moved his lips away from the blond's mouth and moved along his jawline.

Sasuke licked his way to the blond's neck and once there, he began to suck and nibble at a patch of skin located there. Naruto moaned deep in his throat at the treatment he was receiving and ached to touch Sasuke, but the raven's hold was relentless.

But soon breaking loose was forgotten as he gasped out loudly when Sasuke bit him hard on his neck in retaliation for his struggles. Then licked the abused flesh in a soothing manner for the harshness.

Sasuke leaned back slightly to admire his work and was quite pleased when a bright red and partly bruised hickey was staring back at him. He moved his gaze from the hickey to Naruto's glazed and half-lidded eyes. Clearing seeing the lust within their depths and also--which made his stomach perform a flip--the love that was located just underneath. Love that was directed only at him.

He leaned back in and captured the blond's lips with his own again. And as his lips moved against the other's, he brought his hands that were a crossed the blond's wrists to the palm of his hands and intertwined his fingers with the Naruto's. Who squeezed his fingers around Sasuke's and rolled his hips on his knee while Sasuke did the same on his. Both loving the emotions and sensations that the other could only bring out of them.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the three figures that poof-ed behind them. Not until the one with the orange book within his hand spoke in a tone that was false. "Now now, don't you think you two are a little young to be doing something like this?"

Naruto and Sasuke both, groaned at being interrupted and by someone that neither wanted to speak to right now. Hell, they didn't want to speak to _anyone_. Especially, since they both were currently sporting a straining erection in their pants. Their conversation skills really became much less when this is occurring.

Sasuke reluctantly released the blond's wrist and leaned back on the bent knee that was still positioned between his legs. He twisted the upper half of his body and neck so he could glare at the persons who dared to interrupt the two of them.

And for some _odd reason_, he wasn't surprised when he saw Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba standing just a few feet from them with the two youngest staring straight at them.


	27. Boxed In Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**NOTE:** Ahhh. . .yet another chapter. God, how this chapter gave me a pain. Most of this is a fight scene, and I HATE writing fights scenes. To me they never come out right, and are never that good. But the good thing is, is that--thanks to this chapter--I finally figured out how I'm going to do the rest of the story. I also knew how I wanted to start, end it, and certain sections that I wanted in, but the encounter with the enemy I could never come up with. So basically I know what's going to happen throughout the rest. Not the minor details, of course, but now I have at least an idea. This story is almost done. Though don't get too worried, that's probably ten or so chapters from now.

It might take a little while for the next chapter, because I already know it's going to be another pain in my head like this one. . .

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Boxed In**

Part One

Four figures jumped from tree branch to tree branch at top speed, crossing the forestry terrain without difficulty. Their speed taking them closer and closer to their destination. The white masks they wore glinted eerily in the darkness of the looming darkness, as their bodies clad in their cloaks mixed perfectly in their surroundings.

The small group of four stayed alerted and refrained from talking, since the silence from the animals inhabiting the forest sent an unnaturally chill through them. Something was terribly wrong; it filled the atmosphere with uneasiness and menacing. The person with the Weasel mask; Itachi halted on a tree branch and signaled with lifting his hand for the others behind him to do the same. They did; with Neji on his right, Miki on his left, and Kyoko on Miki's left.

Itachi stared ahead, where the closed gates of Yuugure stood. On normal occasions, two guards stood on either side of the tall pillars that held the large gates in place. But now, there was no one; void of any civilization that once brimmed the villages' walls. He turned toward Neji, and nodded once at the brunette. Who took the silent meaning, and activated his byakugan. He looked for any chakra systems within and around the village of Yuugure. But as a result, there were none. He shook his head in a negative motion; telling the older Uchiha what he probably already knew.

"Well, it's not like they're gonna stay around and wait to introduce themselves, right?" Miki said lowly, only to receive a smack on his arm from Kyoko. "Why must you always open your mouth when it's not welcomed?"

He snorted at that comment, and murmured, "You're one to talk."

Her jaw tightened underneath her mask in annoyance, but before she could retort to the person who caused her annoyance, Itachi said curtly, "You two, don't start." She clicked her mouth shut, ensuring that nothing would _accidentally_ slip out and anger the oldest Uchiha.

They each dropped themselves to the forest floor, and stepped out onto the path that led to the Yuugure's entrance. Cautiously, the four approached the tall gates side by side. Keeping their senses alerted to their highest just in case of any unexpected action that might be taken against them. Once they reached the gates, Miki was the one that placed one hand on each gate and pushed them open. He only opened them partly, but it was wide enough for everyone to walk through one by one.

When Miki was in viewing of the wide space right after you enter the village, he stopped in his tracks; eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. Itachi was the next to enter, then Neji. Both, like Miki, froze once they viewed what was just behind the gates. But once Kyoko passed the threshold of the village; she took one look at the bloody sight, and screamed in utter anguish. . .

* * *

Sasuke glared up at the three mask wearing individuals, finding his irritation with them coming to its boiling point. There was one thing that you just don't interrupt Uchiha Sasuke in, and that's his personal time with his blond. Personal time that involves little to no clothes especially. So when his sharingan began to bleed into his eyes out of his immense irritation that was turning into anger, there was just nothing he could have done. Because at this moment in time, he wanted to kill the three in front of him, and go back to continuing what he was doing. But like the good shinobi he is, he caught the process in his eyes changing before it became noticeable, and forced them back to the brown of his disguise. He gridded his teeth to keep his—now—anger under control, and sneered, "Excuse me?"

Naruto—like Sasuke—was irritated. Although not as irritated where it turned to anger, and _then_ to homicidal imagery—but irritated non-the-less. He growled deep in his throat. The feral sound of it only reaching Sasuke's ears, who discreetly glanced back at him with a lifted eyebrow. Thinking, _'I really need to ask him about that growling thing.'_

In a lazy manner, Naruto lowered his arms to his side. Lowing his growling and replacing it with his own small glare to show the three of them his displeasure at being interrupted in an act that he's been only dreaming about for years. He took deep breaths in and slowly let them out, while at the same time, imagining something that severely disturbed him to get rid of his erection. But it didn't help much that Sasuke was still in the same position—leaning against his bent leg—with his knee still near his crotch, and it didn't look like the raven had any plans to move.

"I think what we do is none of your business." Sasuke continued in the same tone of contempt as before. "We're not doing anything that's against the exam's rules. So, you can leave now. And try not coming back."

Akamaru growled from on top of Kiba's head at Sasuke's obvious show of hostility. But Kakashi—on the other hand—chuckled at Sasuke's behavior. Though his chuckle held no humor. He shut his book with an audible slap of its pages, and lifted his eye to stare at the two boys. "No. You haven't broken any rules of the Chuunin Exams, _Sasuke_." Clearing pointing out that he knew who he was, and that he wasn't going to bullshit around. "But you have endangered the village by knowingly assisting a missing nin."

_'Knowingly assisting a missing nin.'_ Naruto repeated over in his mind. Almost laughing out loud at the other's choice of words. But he refrained himself from practically taunting them. Instead, he lifted his eyebrows like he was insulted, but he had a distinct feeling it didn't come off that way. Since Kiba's and Sakura's postures stiffened further.

"A missing nin?" Sasuke repeated questionably. Not confirming or denying the name Kakashi called him. Although, his hand that still laid on Naruto's leg, tightened its hold from the apprehension of Kakashi's possible knowledge of who the boy behind him actually was. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about." He formed a smirk on his face, but made sure it was different than his usual one. Even though, Kakashi probably has already seen his normal smirk. "I can assure you, _sir_—" Putting as much sarcasm in that one word as he could, while ensuring to keep with his act. "—that neither one of us are missing nins." Which was the damn truth. Naruto is listed as being dead, _not_ a missing nin. And since Ruri wasn't currently out here, there were no missing nins in a three feet radius.

Nothing changed in Kakashi's expression, but when he snapped his book shut with an audible slapping of the pages, everyone near him knew he was angry. He lifted his visible eye up so he was now looking Sasuke head on. And within that one iris, they clearly saw the cold fury that was floating beneath the surface of his nonchalant facade. "Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you. Here I believed you were loyal to the village again. Then this. Betrayal must run through your blood."

_**'He did NOT just say that?!'**_ Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. The blond's small smile that adorned his face, was long gone with those words. He pushed himself from the tree trunk and leaned up toward Sasuke's ear. Who was doing his best to keep his control on his anger and not blow their cover. Though right about now, he didn't see the point in keeping it. Since Kakashi seemed to already know, and the two behind him probably had their own suspicions of their identities.

Naruto put his lips right next to Sasuke's ear, and whispered. "Get up, teme." His hot breath falling pleasurably on his skin. Sending a shiver through the raven's body.

Those three simple words were clearly heard by Kiba and Akamaru. "Holy fucking shit." he said astonished, "He really is Naruto."

Sakura gasped, and turned to the Dog mask wearing male. Then returned her attention back to the blond before her. _'How. . .? Why. . .? Naruto. . .' _

Sasuke stood up from the bent knee he was comfortably sitting on, and held his hand back to Naruto without taking his eyes off of the three in front of him. Naruto grasped his offered hand, and with a little help from Sasuke, he hoisted himself up onto his feet. He deliberately dusted non-existent dirt from his clothes before grinning at the three in a patronizing way. "I can see Kakashi-sensei that your tact hasn't improved."

Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down U, but it was obvious that it was fake. "It's been a long time, Naruto." The smirk that crinkled the material of his mask revealed the triumphant-ness the man felt for the verbal confirmation of the younger boy's identity. He looked Naruto up and down. "And you appear to be perfectly healthy compared to someone who's suppose to be dead."

"Don't I though." Naruto said with his grin widening. "It must be a _miracle_ or something." Ending with a chuckle at the ridiculous concept.

The hand on Kakashi's book tightened to the point that the book was bending from the stress. But that was the only sign of his anger, besides the hostile waves flowing off of him, as his expression remained calm. "I'm surprised. I didn't know you were capable of—"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto sneered, his demeanor flipping to the opposite from what he was faking before. He had no right to judge him. He knew nothing as to the reason why he's the way he is now. To why he had to find a new home and people who he could mostly trust. His eyes began to change back to their original color, except they held more red than usually. He felt Sasuke's hand on his arm, which immediately calmed him down. He glanced over at Sasuke, who was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Silently telling him he needed to stay calm.

He moved his head in a barely noticeable motion, and apologized by lifting his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side a small bit in an action that said, 'Can you blame me?'. Sasuke smirked, and returned his attention back forward. Keeping his hand on the blond's arm to ensure he didn't get a sudden impulse and cause a whole scene. That would be just like him to start a fight with them.

All three before the two shorter boys noticed the quick exchange between them. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise, vaguely wondering how long this has been going on. "I think I have an idea what you're capable of, Naruto." He paused shortly. "Don't you think, _Tatsuo_?"

Naruto grinned sadistically, while Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His hand spasming toward his weapons pouch. This wasn't going good in Sasuke's mind. If he connected all the pieces that have been discreetly spoken. Then he would guess that Kakashi suspects that Tsunade—who personally hired Tatsuo and his team, in which he knows this—doesn't know that Tatsuo is actually Naruto. And since he thinks that Tsunade doesn't know of this, he automatically assumes the worst. Which obviously involves himself in assisting Naruto in some non-existent scheme that has a high possibility of _endangering the village_. God, if only he knew. . .

"Kakashi. . ." Sasuke began in a growl; his eyes slowly bleeding into their sharingan. "You are speaking of classified information. As your superior, I'm telling you to _shut up_."

"Classified?" repeated Kakashi like he didn't hear the superior comment. He wasn't going to listen to someone, who sides with a person that's been assumed dead. Then that same person making sure it stays that way. Not considering the people who might have cared for him in the process. "Is this information only classified because you want it to be, Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke could start mouthing off at Kakashi, Naruto touched his clenched fist and said in a playful tone, "Teme, now who needs to calm down?" Sasuke snapped his head toward Naruto, and glared at him. "Shut up, dobe."

Said dobe only grinned further as he lifted his hand and placed the palm of it over Sasuke's sharingan adorned eyes. He pressed his hand gently across the other's now closed eyelids and rubbed softly. The touch of the blond's calmed him down significantly, and by the time the other lifted his hand off of his eyes, his sharingan was gone. He continued to glare at the blond for a bit longer, before he turned his attention back to the other three. Showing them the effect Naruto has on him.

A sob came from Sakura at seeing the interaction between the two boys. "H-How could you d-do t-t-this?"

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, and looked at Sakura with the most mocking expression he could muster. "Ah, what's wrong bubblegum? Did the truth finally smack you in the face?"

Sakura sobbed again at the nickname that only Tatsuo has ever called her. The cruelness of his tone causing her to tremble uncontrollably. Finally letting it settle in that everything up to this point was all Naruto. Her old teammate. The loud blond that was always obnoxious and had a personality that was bright and cheerful. This boy she used to love, who she didn't want to believe has turned into the ruthless Tatsuo. Yet the facts were in front of her, pushing her to believe in the truth she didn't want to see.

Her broken response resulted in Kiba to give the blond a warning growl with Akamaru accompanying him. Which in turn caused Sasuke's sharingan to flare up again. His own warning to them to keep their distance.

"Enough!" snapped Kakashi. "You two will come with us to the Hokage's office, without—"

"Mou. . ." Interrupted a voice coming from behind the three Anbu. Who abruptly turned around to see who had managed to sneak up on them. ". . .Taichou, why can't you ever keep yourself out of trouble." said Ruri with a sweet smile gracing her features. Her hands were interlaced behind her back, giving her an innocent childlike appearance. But the three Konoha Anbu were far from fooled. And they shouldn't be, since hidden within her interlaced hands were senbon's—ready to use if the matter came up to do so.

Naruto's grin grew in an eerie way. His head remained on Sasuke's shoulder as he said loud enough for Ruri to hear at the far end of the tree branch. "Maa maa Tara, you know me—always attracting a crowd." Which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes at the statement in this kind of situation.

"Dobe. . ." began Sasuke, ". . .speaking so lightly."

Naruto repositioned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, so he was now looking at the other's neck and could see his profile. "What? You want me to threaten them?" This attracted the three's attention back to them, but kept their senses alerted to the one behind. "Because I can." Naruto continued, "If you want me to?"

Sasuke only moved his eyes sideways, and glared down at the blond, who was also grinning playfully up at him. He sighed in an annoyed fashion. "You never take anything serious when comes to your own safety." he muttered low enough, where only Naruto would be the one to hear it. Naruto's smile faltered as the jesting in his eyes dimmed into loving softness at the other's caring.

Lowly, he tried to comfort the raven a little, "Sasuke, don't worry 'bout this. Once we get to Baa-chan, she'll make sure they don't say anything. The old fart council are the ones that—" He abruptly stopped and snapped his attention to his right—away from Sasuke. His sharp hearing, hearing the distinct sounds of a jutsu being conjured and being released towards them. But that wasn't what caught him so suddenly, it was the fact that there was no one there to even perform the jutsu. Absolutely no signs of a chakra signature within yards of where the jutsu was coming from. _'Impossible. . .'_

Without thinking, he threw his whole weight against Sasuke's side. Sending them both off the tree branch and falling toward the ground below. Not a second after he pushed them both off the branch and were falling, Naruto yelled over his shoulder, "Tara jump!"

She stepped off the branch and willingly let her body fall from the branch in a graceful decent. While Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba took Naruto's warning as well, and jumped off the tree branch just in time to avoid the hundred ice needles that plummeted through the space, where they were once standing.

Naruto and Sasuke flipped their bodies in mid-air and easily landed on their feet. Ruri landed right beside the two and asked upon landing, "Who performed that jutsu? I didn't feel any other chakra signatures nearby besides the Suna team's."

Sasuke searched through the forest with his sharingan, while Naruto answered Ruri, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"There isn't anyone." stated Sasuke, once he was done scanning the surrounding forestry. "Then where the hell did it come from?"

Another swishing sound caught Naruto's attention, and he quickly alerted the others, "Behind!" Upon his shout, Sasuke and Ruri jumped one way while Naruto jumped the other way. Sasuke made sure he focused his eyes in the direction where—this time—several water tornadoes came from. But all he saw was the location where the jutsu was created, and it seemingly came out of no where. _'What the fuck. . .? What's going on?'_

Naruto skidded to a stop on the ground to try and pinpoint where their opponents were; but no matter how hard he stretched his senses, there was no one to be found. He leaped up into the dense tree branches just as another jutsu was sent in his direction, and landed on one close to Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba.

Sakura, through her bubbling emotions, spoke to Naruto with chosen anger. "How could you bring this upon Konoha?! You betray everyone and now you only bring trouble with you! You _are_ nothing but a traitor." She finally admits not only to everyone near but to herself.

During her. . ._speech_, Naruto slowly turned his head toward her. Looking down right bored with what she was spouting. "Are you done?" he asked with annoyance dripping from his voice. "'Cause personally your traitor issues aren't something I don't want to hear right now. . .or _ever_." He saw her bristle in deeper anger, but he ignored her furious mumbles and focused back on the suddenly still and quiet surroundings. _'Never good.'_

Sasuke crouched on a branch, his sharingan adorned eyes rapidly glancing around for their invisible opponents. He was back to his original form—doing so as he was evading attacks—still the same outfit as his disguise, only bigger. To his right, on a branch lower than his, Ruri stood in a fighting posture. Her disguise as a thirteen year old genin still in place. He shifted his weight slightly, putting more weight on his left foot than his right. The eerie silence only made him more disturbed. Knowing this was only the calm before the storm burst to life again.

His hands moved over to the kanji on his wrists, and let them hover there for a second before he summoned two windmill shurikens to his hands. He positioned his arms, flicking his thumb across the blades to cause them to spin; ready to throw them right when another jutsu was released. Whoever their opponents were, he'd be damned if they got out of this unscratched.

Movement from the forest floor caught his attention, and he immediately focused on who caused it. His vision landed on Jun, Yuuto, and Cho cautiously walking closer to where everyone was scattered in various areas. He growled low in his throat at their stupidity. They needed to be moving away from all this, not moving closer. But then again, that arrogant Jun is on their team and he's most likely bouncing on the balls of his feet to join the fight. Glaring a second longer at the three, he turned and looked over at Naruto to see if he noticed the new comers to the already crowded party.

At first he didn't think the blond did, but then he saw the single glance he took in their direction and the darkening of his blue eyes. Showing the anger burning within the double depths. He stared at the blond longer; concern swimming deep in his own red eyes. Easily connecting the dots and realizing that their opponents were after Akuma. It didn't really take much to come to that conclusion, really.

Personally though, he wanted to deny it. To try and convince himself that they weren't after the Akuma members, and were merely some random team looking to gain some kind selfish goal out of all this. But apparently, he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to believe the lie. Because he's believed in lies for too long. And he would be a fool in denying what's right in front of him. That's why his heart was pounding in his chest. It wasn't because of the battle that was currently in a standstill, it was because he's facing the truth head on, and seeing the small subtle hints that these opponents were aiming for non-other than the present Akuma members.

Although now, he's intently wondering how they knew that Naruto and Ruri were Akuma members?

Meanwhile, Kiba stated to Naruto in a monotone voice, "I don't smell or hear anyone where these jutsu's keep coming from." Putting his feelings about this whole Naruto business to back of his mind to deal with later. Since right now, they have a serious problem that needs to be dealt with. Naruto only peered over at the dog lover for a second. "Neither do I." he answered in the same tone as the other. "Which I would have to say is unusual."

Kiba snorted, "Unusual? I'd say it's down right strange!"

_**'It's neither of the two, you idiots!'**_ came Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's mind. _**'This is why you always get in so much trouble, you never EVER listen to me!'**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed in an annoyed manner. _'So, finally decided to join the commotion, huh?'_

_**'Do you want to hear what I have to say, or are you going to be a smart ass as usual?'**_

Before Naruto could answer the fox, his attention was taken by the Suna team, who were coming closer to the danger. His mouth formed a thin line as the rising anger flowed through him. Wondering where they're common sense went in just a short time. They should be able to sense that this. . ._battle_ was out of their ledge. That they stood no chance in being triumphant in this fight. Nor did they have the ability to help; they would only get in the way. They were being foolish!

"Are they anyone you know?" Kiba interrupted, snapping Naruto out of his fuming.

Naruto shrugged stiffly, "It's possible." Then murmured, "It's always possible. . ." under his breath. But Kiba most likely heard him with his canine hearing. And he was proven right when the brunette turned to him with a questioning expression.

_'Just tell me what you know, Kyuu without all the god damn difficulty!'_ he yelled at the Fox out of misplaced anger.

Kyuubi growled at his tone, while he focused his scowling over at the three Anbu to his right. Struggling fiercely with a debate with himself if it was wise to henge back into their original forms with them right there in easy sight of them. Worriedly nibbling on his lower lip, he came to a decision. Ruri and himself couldn't fight to their fullest in these forms. And the safety of the Suna team meant more than their own personal safety.

"Tara!" he shouted over at the woman disguised as a girl. Who turned her head in his direction to show that she heard him. "Henge back!" he continued in a yell, which caused her eyes to widened slightly at the unexpectedness of the request. Would he really take such a risk?

With determination in his eyes, and purposely ignoring the nagging apprehension about doing this, Naruto formed the right hand seals. And in a puff of smoke, he was back to his original form; in the same clothes as his disguise, only bigger for his grown physique.

A loud gasp came from Sakura at seeing the blond's true appearance. But he forced himself to ignore the sound and the intense gazes falling on him not only from Kakashi and Kiba, but from Sasuke also. Whose particular gaze was far from curious. It was more like a glare of stupidity of what he's done. In which, Naruto couldn't really blame the raven in sending in tidal waves.

"That fucking idiot." Ruri heard Sasuke hiss above her.

_'So, he would.'_ she thought dejectedly, paying no mind to the youngest Uchiha's words or ominous aura. She stood straighter, nodding curtly to her Captain as she pulled the hitai-ate around her neck off. She formed hand seals, and in a puff of smoke—like Naruto—she was back to her original form. Her long braided lilac hair being the only significant change in her appearance.

She took even breaths to calm the uneasiness she felt about being in visible sight of others she didn't trust. But once again circumstances have changed what she would normally advise against. Now Naruto and herself have exposed themselves to others, who might use this knowledge to their advantage. To know the true identities of the Akuma members—even if it was only two—is a rare knowledge that hardly anyone knows. And she didn't like the idea of those three knowing. Especially the pink haired woman. . .

Kyuubi's tone filled with aggravation rang in Naruto's head, _**'Do you remember about Godai Ryuuki?'**_ In the middle of the fox's sentence, the blond was forced to jump to another branch as another violent round of attacks were issued upon them. While evading _everything under the sun_, he saw Sasuke's windmill shurikens flying through the air amongst the other jutsu's and weaponry. He couldn't help but to smile at there sight.

Kiba, Kakashi, and Sakura jumped away as well—though in different directions.

Kiba ran from tree branch to tree branch; barely avoiding the needles embedding themselves in the trees just behind his every step. He snatched Akamaru from on top of his head, and fed the canine a pill—tripling the canines' size. Akamaru leaped on forward, following a command from Kiba to find the culprits of this chaos. Although the canine doubted he would find them, if they couldn't.

As Naruto flipped and twisted his legs just so to avoid being struck by kunai aimed at his torso, he answered the fox sharply, _'Yeah. . .what about it?' _He landed on yet another tree branch, then took another two steps to his left to give enough room for the several water dragons to soar pass him without any problems to himself. He pointedly looked where once stood a silver haired jounin, who conjured them. Vaguely wondering if he did that on purpose, but dismissed the thought the next second as he watched his ex-sensei evading jutsu's left and right as much as everyone else were.

Kakashi weaved through the dense branches, lifting his headband as he did so to reveal his sharingan eye. He jumped off the branch he was on, and fell to one of the lower branches twenty feet below. Effortlessly continuing his way to the one of the locations where jutsu's were continuously coming from. Someone _must_ be conjuring these jutsu's, he could clearly see the chakra flowing through each of them but not the person who's performing them. But they had to be there. Jutsu's just can't conjure themselves.

In a second, he formed hand seals and faced his palm toward the ground. High voltage electricity crackled in his hand and expanded further out, heating the chilly evening air.

Sidestepping futon-shurikens, he drew his arm back, yelling, "Raikiri!" Then thrusted his arm with his full strength in the empty space where the shurikens were miraculously appearing out of no where. Although, this action was proved to be a mistake. Since his lightning attack merely went through thin air, and the futon-shurikens kept coming. He twisted his body just in time to miss two shurikens aimed at his gut. One caught his side, cutting through his clothes and nicking his flesh. He diminished his jutsu as he put distance from the invisible force.

Naruto dug his foot into the bark of the tree, abruptly changing his direction. Throughout—since the Suna team came into the mix—he made sure he kept an eye on the three genins; making sure they didn't get into any trouble, and prayed they might get some common sense back and step out of this fight. But his prayers have never been answered. Not in past, and he didn't really expect them to be answered now. This was the reason why he was currently running flat out toward the three. Because they were in the path of a powerful jutsu that was heading directly toward them. And even if they noticed it coming right now, they didn't have the speed to get out of its way in time.

Kyuubi huffed at the blond's incapability to put two and two together when it really matters. _**'Dammit brat, use your head?!'**_ he snapped at his blond host at his stupidity.

Naruto faltered in his steps when it occurred to him what the fox meant. _'Godai Ryuuki. . .'_ he repeated, as things began to click together like piecing a difficult puzzle. _'Ouroboros. . .' _Automatically came to mind, and he knew. . .he just knew that they were the ones behind everything. How they were able to gather so much information without making themselves known. And now, attacking without any presence at all. This sudden epiphany caused nausea in his stomach at the dread of their situation. _'We can't win this.'_

_**'Not with normal means.' **_Kyuubi corrected him.

_'You don't mean—'_

_**'Yes, I do.'**_ Kyuubi cut in, _**'They exist on more than one plane. If none of you can find them, they will.' **_The fox paused shortly, then continued on with a smugness in his voice, _**'That is, unless you want everyone to get killed.' **_This earned him a growl from his host. _**'Because eventually they're going to wear out, and that's probably what they're aiming for.'**_

Naruto scowled to himself at the prospect of what his demon suggested. It might actually be their only chance in this situation, but he didn't like it one bit. He quickly ducked from soaring shurikens, instantly snapping him out of his thoughts, and causing him to realize his mistake. He was so thrown off with the idea of Kyuubi's that he slowed down his pace toward the three Suna genins; preventing him from getting to them in time. _'Fuck!'_ he berated himself as he pushed his legs to go even faster. He chose to make those three his responsibility; to make sure they wouldn't get harmed until they had enough ability, where if they got hurt it would be their own damn fault. At least then, it wouldn't be on his conscious like it would be right now.

He was only two seconds away, and he knew he wouldn't make it. Just as he was about to literally throw himself in front of them, sand descended in a blink of an eye in front of the three. Shielding them from the attack that was about to possibly claim their lives.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he came to stop by the three and looked up at the owner of the sand. Gaara stood a few branches from the forest floor, with his arms crossed over his chest and probably was looking down at them with an expression that resembled someone who was bored. Since he couldn't actually see his face, Naruto couldn't be sure.

The five clones of Naruto, Itachi, Tara, Miki, and Kyoko dropped upon the scene also. Jumping down and landing near the scattered shinobi.

The Miki clone flipped in the air, and landed effortlessly on the branch near Kiba. While the Kyoko clone deflected some kunai that were flying in the direction of Kiba behind him. She then grounded on another branch on the other side of Kiba. He nervously glanced between the two; vaguely wondering how he got so _lucky_ to receive two near him. Their presence only made him more jumpy.

The Itachi clone landed by Kakashi, who only gave a single glance at the cloak figure with distaste before disregarding him altogether. He already knew that the cloaked figure was merely a clone with his sharingan eye, so he didn't think that it was worth paying any attention to it. Since from who he suspected created it.

The Tara clone settled on the branch in the path of Sakura. Who was agilely flipping herself through the flying projectiles; missing every single one by a hairs' length. Once Sakura was on the same branch as the Tara clone, she suck in a sharp breath when she realized who was next to her. She threw a dirty look at the other, but kept her comments to herself—only because the situation they were in was gradually becoming more dire.

The Naruto clone landed behind Sasuke, as the raven deflected cast iron arrows with his Kusanagi. Upon feeling the presence behind him, Sasuke swirled and was about to cut the person in half on pure instinct. Although, he stopped short when it struck through his mind what and who the clone represented. He let a long breath out, and twisted his sword, so it was now positioned behind his back. "Dammit dobe, I don't need a babysitter."

The clone shrugged, "Never said you did."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow when the other didn't continue. In an annoyed tone, he asked, "Then what are you doing near me?"

Naruto clone lifted his hand and rested it against his chest in a mock gesture of hurt. "Don't want me near now, teme? That hurts."

"If you were the real one, I wouldn't have any problems." Sasuke said, his patience running thinner. "But since you're only a clone, your presence only suggests—like the others do—that I need looking after. You wouldn't be suggesting that, now would you dobe?"

The clone chuckled at the other, "Damn Sasuke. I only came up here to tell you to keep to the branches and away from the where the jutsu's keep coming from."

Sasuke's brows furrowed at that. "Why?"

"Don't worry 'bout that." commented the clone. "You'll see soon." The Naruto clone stepped closer to Sasuke, lifting his hand to the raven's face and touching his face. His tone changing dramatically serious. "Just please listen to me. Stay up here, and don't do anything that might attract there attention to you."

Sasuke was about to ask the clone whose attention he shouldn't be attracting, but the clone had already jumped off the branch and was heading toward where the real Naruto was. His gaze lingered on the real Naruto as he thought, _'What did he mean by that?'_

"Took you long enough!" yelled Naruto up at the Raccoon mask man. Imagining the other's eyes rolling at his comment. He felt his clone land besides him, and without looking at his double, he ordered him, "Watch them." Indicating the three genins from Suna.

"We can watch ourselves, sempai!" came the immediate reply from Jun as Naruto was turning away from them.

A furious growl came from Naruto, which shut whatever Yuuto was about to say to the blond man with an audible click of his mouth. Not wanting to open his mouth where his comments were clearly not wanted.

Naruto turned halfway around to glare daggers at the arrogant boy. "If you had any sense at all, I wouldn't have to worry about all of yours' safety." he spat at the younger three. "You want to know why?" he asked. And without waiting for an answer he didn't want, he continued without a pause, "Because you wouldn't be idiotic enough to fight in a battle that was over your heads! So, if you weren't here, no one would have to _watch_ you!"

By the end of his outburst, Naruto was panting from his over-flowing anger and now was standing extremely close to the three. Who now had their heads lowered to avoid the searing gaze of their sempai. Even Jun begrudgingly bit his lip to kept his mouth shut in minor fear of igniting another round of anger within the older male.

Another moment of just staring down at the three, Naruto abruptly swirled in the other direction and stalked off toward a small clearing a few yards away from him. Yelling over his shoulder at Gaara as he did so, "Cover me!"

Gaara moved automatically at the order, and immediately used his sand to block jutsu's and weapons from hitting his blond friend. The confusion in what Naruto was planning on doing, compelled him to ask, "What are you doing?"

Naruto pushed the fishnet covering his upper forearm up, letting it bunch at the top of his shoulder—so the complete white sealing bandage wrapped around his arm was showing. Taking a deep breath to calm his anxiety, he grabbed the end of the bandage that was securely clipped right under his armpit, and undid it. Unwrapping his arm that held the tattoo of the two six-tailed foxes underneath, as he answered Gaara, "Something drastic."


	28. Boxed In Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

**NOTE:** Part two is up. This chapter probably would have been up days ago if my OpenOffice didn't keep messing up. But I hope everyone enjoys. And thank everyone for the reviews!

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Boxed In**

Part Two

The white bandage was slowly removed. The end hanging limply toward the ground, as his hand worked on unwrapping it from his arm—revealing the two black six tailed foxes inch by inch. Once the bandage was completely undone, he let it fall to the ground. An unnatural silence followed, the ominous aura surrounding his whole arm making the entire area feel uneasy. He paid no mind though as he began to form a long series of hand seals. Pushing away the intense gazes directed at him and only concentrating on what he was doing.

When the seals were complete and the chakra gathered and formed appropriately, he punched the ground beneath him with his full strength. Creating a five inches in diameter crater with cracks extending further out. Upon impact, the foxes on his arm came to life and ran straight on into the ground. Disappearing from view from the other specters.

Naruto stood straight once more, a wicked smirk on his features as the atmosphere abruptly lowered in degrees—chilling the already cold night air further. He may not approve of using these type of foxes, but he always found it interesting the way they worked. Giving him an odd sort of thrill whenever he summons them.

Black shadows began to form on the ground by the blond's feet. The two owning the sharingan watched closely at the materializing blackness. These shadows becoming larger and solidifying into two six tailed foxes; the size of a panther. Their teeth bared and snarling at the unseen.

_'I've never seen anything like this.'_ Sasuke thought astonished. _'There's no way to even copy it.'_ What the hell were they? He couldn't decipher even that.

Next to Sasuke, Gaara landed soundlessly there. Jumping away from the blond when the dangerous foxes began to form. "They're called, Kage Kitsune." he spoke to the raven like he understood everything that was going on in the Uchiha's mind. "Actually that's what Naruto calls them, there original name is unknown. Anyway, they're formed out of shadows—pure darkness. Indestructible, and only untouchable to anyone who's not their master." He took a short pause with Sasuke waiting to see if he was going to continue. "If anyone other than their master places any body part on them—no matter how small—their chakra will be immediately taken from them."

Sasuke's head tilted partly toward Gaara with barely noticeable widened eyes. _'Is that why the dobe warned me about staying up here?' _His focus didn't stay on the Raccoon mask man for long, as he was brought back to watching Naruto when he began to speak.

Naruto stroked the two snarling foxes head in gentle caresses. "Find them, and drain one where he can't move. I want that one alive; kill the others." When he brought both of his hands back to lay by his sides, the two foxes were gone. They, faster than what the eyes could catch, were darting to where the counted three opponents were located.

Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura backed herself closer to the tree trunk she was near. Fear of the chakra those foxes were producing was running through her, and her frightened jitters grew worse when they—in a blink of an eye—were gone. Even with her training, she couldn't locate where they went or to where they were going. Their chakra filled the entire area, making it impossible to pinpoint their location.

A blood curdling scream resounded throughout the area which caused the blond's smirk to form into a sadistic grin at the twisted anticipation running through his body.

Sasuke's head snapped in the direction of the scream. Using his sharingan to analyze the area, he found a chakra signature that wasn't there a moment ago. This finding of one of the unknowns resulted in a smirk appearing on his features. He turned his head more slowly when another scream, with more gurgling like his throat was filled with blood, reached his ears. Locating yet another chakra signature that wasn't present before now.

A short moment later, one fox came back into sight with a leg in its mouth. This leg being attached to an unconscious person covered in a white robe which was stained with blood and dirt from being dragged along the ground. The fox stopped near Naruto's foot and dropped the leg from its mouth, nudging the limb with its muzzle toward Naruto like it was offering its master a present.

Naruto bent forward, his hand doing the same, and petted the animal on its head. The fox tilted and pushed its head toward its master's hand; mewling softly at the attention.

"That's a good girl." Naruto cooed at the fox. Choosing to never care that neither fox were either male or female. He still picked which one was going to be the girl of the two and who was going to be the boy. Maybe he was more attached to them than he revealed. . .

A scream that wasn't suppose to occur came from behind Naruto with a loud, "Sempai!" following afterwards.

Naruto immediately stalled in his petting and whipped his head in the direction of the three Suna genins. Taking in the scene of his other fox snarling and growling at the three youngsters. With only a second in passing, he ran toward them and quickly put himself between the three and his fox. Staring down with reddened eyes at what he considered the boy of the two to show the animal who was in charge, and to silently tell it to back down.

Upon Naruto appearing between them, the fox quieted down. Its posture cowering with its ears flattened against its head. It began to take steps away with its head lowered to the ground, with its eyes doing the same. Once it reach a safe distance, it turned around and walked over to the other fox. Naruto followed right behind it, keeping a close eye on it to make sure it didn't decide to take another detour. Sometimes they couldn't differentiate between who's the enemy and who isn't. Which is the main reason why he prefers not to use them at all.

When the fox reached the other one, Naruto bent forward and petted what he considered the girl. While the boy whimpered lowly in the back of its throat, like it was attempting to apologize, causing Naruto to smile at how real they acted. He petted the other fox, who reacted just as strongly as the female with the attention.

Soon, Naruto straightened himself and said, "Alright guys, time to go back." He formed hand seals as the two foxes stood on all fours. Then held his arm out straight, exposing the bare skin of his right arm. The two foxes crouched down, like they were ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey. And in one leap, they jumped, morphing back into shadows and slithering up through the blond's arm until they formed the two fox tattoos as before.

Naruto gasped, falling to his knees, and clutched to his arm that just went through the painful merging with his Kage Kitsune. Bring the foxes back in was never as graceful as taking them out. It always hurt like the burning flames of hell. Sweat dripped down his face as he groaned again at the pain racking his arm. This one little detail was also another reason why he would rather refrain from using this particular jutsu. It was just painful. Plus, if used too much, he could easily lose mobility of his arm in the process. Not something he was looking forward to.

He felt Ruri land by his side, going to his right to examine his arm. Hopefully making sure it was still usable. Not a moment after Ruri came, Sasuke was there also. Finding that it was safe when he saw Ruri descend to his blond.

Sasuke stood by him, looking down at Naruto's face contorted in pain. He clenched his teeth together and clenched his hands that were folding across his chest as he fought the sudden, strong urge to bring the male into his arms and protect him from what dares to harm him. But he refrained himself and instead focused his attention on Gaara who was currently securing their recently acquired prisoner.

His body tensed in anticipation. His senses telling him that just within the mind of that unconscious man, were unknown answers to questions that were haunting everyone that knew said questions.

He turned back to Naruto when he heard him groan and the shifting of his body as the blond maneuvered his body into a more comfortable position. He watched as he leaned to the side and reached out with his arm that wasn't in pain toward the white sealing wrap a few feet away from him.

Just before he managed to grab the wrap, Sasuke grabbed it within his hand first. Catching Naruto's eye as he looked at him in mild surprise.

Sasuke bent down by Naruto, roaming over the cloth until he found the end and then waited expectedly for the blond to hand over his arm. Not asking, but demanding with his eyes.

Naruto jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "Be gentle." he said in an almost whine, bringing his now stinging arm to the raven. "It sensitive."

The smirk that formed on Sasuke's features was purely sensual. His mind coming up with complete different ways those four words could be placed in more pleasurable situations. He had to bite hard on his inner cheek to stop those strands of thoughts before he became fully aroused with too many people around to witness his erection that would be quite noticeable in his pants.

Naruto caught the meaning of the smirk when he repeated exactly what he said over in his head. "Pervert." he muttered as he tried to discreetly hide the forming blush and smile with the lowering of his head.

But Sasuke caught the rising color in the whiskered, tan cheeks before it could become unseen with his hair following gravity and obscuring his view of the cute pigmentation. He looked down at the strong arm held out toward him. Instantly fantasized by his golden tan and how the black from the living tattoo blended naturally with his complexion. He gazed up the muscled arm, following the tantalizing tattoo to the blond's shoulder. It was truly exquisite.

The ominous aura emitting from the tattoo was something that was least to be desired of. Actually it was plain ass creepy. But putting that aside, it was beautiful; having its own elegance that he didn't noticed before.

He took a small glance up at Naruto who was still hiding under his strands of hair. Or maybe it was beautiful because of the man it was permanently attached to?

Sasuke placed the end of the white cloth at the blond's wrist. At his touch, Naruto flinched at the dull sting that spread like lightning through his sensitive arm. He kept his arm in place though, the raven's touch also soothed the pain right after the pain was issued. The gentle touches as Sasuke wrapped the sealing cloth around his arm surged through him, forcing a sigh of contentment from his mouth just to feel the other's skin against his own.

He tilted his head to the side to watch Sasuke work, gazing intently at the other's nimble fingers. The urge to touch the raven brewed just beneath the surface with each feel of the other, causing his blood to slowly come to a boil.

Sasuke finished wrapping the cloth around the blond's arm and secured the end. He then looked up from where he was concentrating on and saw the half-lidded, lust-filled eyes staring back at him. With a smirk adorning his pale features, he leaned forward; close to the blond's ear and breathed out against the tender flesh, "What's wrong, dobe? Something got you hot?"

A low sensual purr came from the blond's throat. _'If it's not growling, it's purring. I wonder what other noises he can make?' _His smirk deepened when he knew exactly what other noises his dobe could make.

"Teme. . ." came the husky sound of his nickname. "You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

Mock coughing interrupted the two's moment before Sasuke could respond to Naruto's comment; taking each of their attentions away from the other and tuning back into the rest of the world. Naruto's complexion shaded a deep red when he noticed that every individual nearby were shamelessly staring at the two of them. And if his ears heard right, a couple of snickers coming from Suna team behind him. _'Brats.'_

Sasuke's smirk fell and his expression settled back into its usual impassiveness as he stood up. Naruto stood also, but lacked the gracefulness that Sasuke possessed with his embarrassment handicapping him. He exaggeratedly ran his hand through his hair, his face not lowering in its redness with the continued staring that a few individuals were still doing. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his embarrassment, he pulled his Tatsuo facade forward—his face abruptly falling flat and serious.

He walked over to Gaara, who was standing by the now bound captive, and stared down at the brunette male in a white robe. Without having to say a word, Gaara lifted up the man's right arm and bared his inner wrist.

There tattooed in black was a snake eating its' own tail. A symbol that belonged to Akuma's newly found enemies; Ouroboros.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed.

Gaara dropped the limb as he spun around and began to pace in anxiety.

He didn't get in two rounds before Kakashi spoke in a tone that discreetly said he didn't trust them even after their little excursion of joint battle. "You have a few things to explain, don't you think?" His features feigning calm as usual.

Naruto stopped and turned toward the older man. Who's posture reinforced the other's suspected mistrust in him. He pursed his lips, then shook his head partly. "No, I don't think I do." His head tilting a small bit before it straightened once more. "At least, not at this moment. There's other more pressing matters to deal with than to correct your theories about me." He was about to turn away, then changed his head as he continued to speak, "But I will tell you this; I didn't betray Konoha."

He noticed that Sakura was about to open her mouth. And before she could speak a word, he snapped out, "You, be quiet." while focusing his eyes in a cold stare at her. Effectively causing her to click her mouth shut with a furious look covering her face. He refocused on Kakashi, "Will that be enough for now?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a long while. But in all actuality it was only seconds. Kakashi was searching for any lies that might be hidden within the other's sapphire orbs. These orbs that were surprisingly wide open for him to pry within. And no matter how deep he searched, he couldn't find that he was lying. All he found was deeply embedded pain from past sorrows.

He closed his visible eye and let out a long breath of defeat as he nodded his head at the younger blond. Who lowered his facade and let one of his unique grins to spread over his features. "I'm glad. Now once—" He froze, his grin completely falling as dread soared through his system once again.

It wasn't even a half a second after his internal alarm went off before several chains emitted from the surrounding trees and wrapped themselves around everyone's(including Akamaru's) necks except Naruto's. Who turned an inch and caught Sasuke's eye just as the chains wrenched everyone away through the forest. Before Naruto could even react to help the others, four figures appeared in white robes like the one they recently captured, and surrounded him in a perfect square.

The four figures, upon immediate arrival, began to chant lowly with their hands positioned together in front of them. A vicious, feral growl rumbled from Naruto's throat, the red already in his sapphires bleeding out and almost completely covering the vibrant blue with raging red. His chakra rose also; the mixture of his own and Kyuubi's causing the air to crackle with its intensity. Non of this seemingly broke their concentration in the slightest.

He was pissed. Seeing Sasuke being dragged away fueled his lividness even further. He charged at the cloaked figure to his right first; raising his fist and preparing to send a powerful hit to the other. But when he came within a foot from him, he was met with a barrier. In which, the electrical force of the barrier sent him flying back. He flipped himself back on his feet, glaring at the four around him.

_**'Kit, stop playing around.' **_Kyuubi said, _**'If you haven't figured it out quite yet—with you're slow brain and all—they're after us! And personally I don't want to know what they plan to do to us if they get their dirty little hands on us. So blow these fuckers out of the water!' **_

Naruto chuckled as his lips upturned into a feral grin, his hand lifting like the side of his mouth. Bringing the wrist that held the bracelet with the chakra beads secured throughout its threads.

Just as he was about to take out a Level Two chakra bead that would ensure these fuckers would regret ever messing him, the fours' voices rose in volume; which sent voltages of electricity scourging through the space of the square.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he fell to his hands and knees. The electricity sizzling through his body like a blazing fire; burning him inside and out. He gripped the grass in his hands, his mouth unwillingly letting out small whimpers of pain. But god dammit, he down right refuses to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream in agony.

All the while, his chakra continued to heighten. Heightening to the point where it began to expand out from his body and move around him.

From the forest, spikes of sand soared through the air and hit the barrier surrounding the four from the outside with enormous force. Gaara, with his black cloak and Raccoon mask still in place, casually walked into view. His eyes tightened behind his mask when he noticed that his sand did nothing against the powerful barrier. He brought his sand back to him and prepared to launch another round of attacks. But waited a second. . .

On the opposite side from where Gaara stood, an inferno burst forth from the trees and engulfed the entire barrier in its fiery flames. Gaara even had to take a couple of steps back to avoid being seared.

Sasuke stepped forth, his furious aura matching with the intense fire he just produced. His sharingan spun wildly in his eyes as he glared murdered on the barrier that still stood strong. And his fury only deepened when he took in the sight of Naruto on his knees in pain.

The chanting of the four grew louder, the barrier shining brighter with their increased volume and the electricity within growing stronger, causing Naruto to let out a pain filled cry.

Sasuke charged the barrier; in a split second forming hand seals and creating a powerful chidori that crackled and screeched in its intensity. As he did this, Gaara stepped closer and sent his sand at the barrier again. And at the exact same time, Sasuke's and Gaara's attacks hit the barrier with such force that it caused a shockwave to surge out through the area. Sending all the others, who got themselves out of the chains clutches and were coming to help, landing roughly on their backs on the forest floor.

Kiba and Kakashi were the fastest to recover. Jumping back onto their feet and each forming an attack to afflict upon the barrier. Both running on instinct; instinct that told them to help save Naruto from whatever these four figures plan on doing to him.

Kakashi attacked the barrier with a raikiri, while Kiba used an technique with the combination of Akamaru to create a large tornado and striking a bare spot in clear of others on the barrier. Although, even with their added strength, the barrier still remained unbroken.

Ruri was the next to get back to her feet and made it back to the barrier; with Jun, Yuuto and Cho making it back not a second after she did. Sakura hesitated, her feelings toward the blond causing her to fault in her instincts to help him. A part of her told her to move her ass and do everything she possibly can to help free him, but the part that kept murmuring about his now known disappearance continued to strike the raw betrayal within.

The agonizing yells of pain grew, becoming more animalistic as Naruto lost all sense from the excruciating pain scorching through him. All that was left was the wild animal snarling and growling crazily inside, increasing his flaring red chakra to the perimeter of the barrier. His chakra crackled viciously against the power of the barrier, fighting to break loose from its confines.

Naruto's yells made Sakura's decision; loading chakra into her hand as she came closer to the barrier where the four men were simultaneously attacking. A yard to her left, Ruri was concentrating intently on the four cloaked figures keeping her Captain within their walls. Attempting to put them into a genjutsu. But her attempts were failing. The barrier wasn't just keeping general ninjutsu attacks was entering but also mental.

Sakura drew her arm back, ready to send a powerful blow to the damning wall that separated them all from the one person they were trying to get to. Her eyes squinted from the several unnatural air currents whipping through the small area as she pulled her arm back. And just as she was going to punch the barrier with all her strength, the chanting voices within increased their volume once again.

But unlike those previous increases, the barrier became blinding and sent a sharp burst of energy outwards. Sending everything and everyone within several yards flying back.

* * *

Shikamaru threw the book in his hand across the room, making a loud cracking noise when it made contact with the wall. He was frustrated. No, he's moved passed frustrated and skidding into being down right furious with all the decoded documents scattered in front of him. He was a hairs' length away from shedding them to tiny little pieces. Oh, how he was close. . .

But he refrained himself. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't be all too pleased if he did so. And when that man got mad, it was somewhat scary. Only because he was so used to seeing him with a wide smile and joking around like he was still ten. He rarely saw him with his Tatsuo facade showing, and personally he didn't care to see him like that. It just didn't fit him, but then again, it also fit him at the same time. It was weird.

He ran his hand through his tousled hair. His pony tail was barely that; it was hanging low with most of his hair hanging from the band. In all honesty, he resembled a homeless person. He doesn't even remember the last time he actually saw a bed. These past days all he's seen have been the dining room mostly, the kitchen, the way to the bathroom and the bathroom itself. Other than those, he's been deprived of the rest of the world. Secretly hidden away to undergo slave labor.

Resisting the urge to scream out, he snatched another book from the ever decreasing pile of resources and began to scan through its' pages. He took a quick glance down at the encoded documents before he looked back at the book in his hands. His brows furrowed in confusion. Without moving his head, he looked back down at the documents that now had there letters glowing.

He turned his head fully, then jumped back; knocking his chair over when the letters glowed brighter and began to morph and rearrange themselves.

His mouth was agape with his eyes wide. When the glowing dimmed until it was completely gone, he tentatively took a step toward the pieces of documents. Leaning his head forward in hopes to get a better look without getting too close. As he took in the contents from a distance, his eyes grew wider and he immediately snatched one of papers from the large pile, uninterested in the possible threat that the papers posed. Because all his attention was focused on the completely legible text on the piece of paper in his hand. The same text that he's been trying to decode for the past week or so.

_'What the hell. . .'_

* * *

Sasuke groaned from the brutal impact he made with several trees that caused black spots to invade his vision. He shook the coming darkness away and pushed himself into a standing position. Moving his feet quicker than the eye could see, he was back where the four figures were holding his dobe in the barrier. And almost cried out when all there was, was an indent in the ground where the barrier once stood. The four figures in white were gone. . .

. . .and so was his dobe.


	29. Trapped Like a Bird

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. (Though the OCs are mine.)**

**NOTE: **I've been off the net for a few months, but now I'm back and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Webs of Deception

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Caged Like a Bird**

Sasuke stood, arms crossed, staring out of the Hokage's Tower. The starless night sky as empty and dark as his heart. It was a hour after the four suspected Ouroboros members took his dobe away. Snatched away a part of him, making him feel incomplete. After the disappearance, they searched the forest like they would find Naruto within its' terrain. That was pointless waste of time. Naruto was long gone, those four men taking him to gods knows where.

Behind him, the others were explaining to Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama on what happened. On how they failed. On how _he_ failed in protecting his dobe once again. He could feel the same pain vibrating through his fresh, all the way down to his bones. It was so familiar and yet so different all at once. In the past few days he felt a sense of happiness around him. Having Naruto back, having him around with his personality and those bright blue eyes. It made him light, almost to the point of being giddy, and he loved it. He loved _him_.

In that short amount of time, he's gotten so use to him. His presence being like a drug to him. Hazy and sinful. It was enough to hook him just like before. Enough to keep him wanting to touch the blond—to feel the spark of pleasure that arose every time he felt the heated flesh. But now, he's lost that. . . He's lost what made him feel. However, he didn't lose the _ability_ to feel. And that ability was making itself well known.

He felt the familiar sting at the corner of his eyes, blurring his vision with the intensity of his pain. He was a failure. And that failure cost him what meant most to him. What couldn't possibly be replaced. It made him feel miserable to even stand there and do nothing.

"How do you suppose you're going to find him?" Tsunade ask, trying to keep herself calm and level headed.

Ruri answered in a solemn tone, "I don't know." The three words hanging in the air like poisonous gas, infecting the clean air and making it hard to breath. "There is no indications of where they took Taichou to. With that much chakra being used, there should have been a small backlash of chakra released when they reappeared at their destination. Even the smallest would have alerted us to the general area to where they took him. But even that wasn't present. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

There was a heavy pause where Sasuke uncrossed his arms and gripped the windowsill to keep himself together. He _had_ to keep himself together. Or else he would be no good to anyone.

"There's no clues to where they took him." Ruri continued on in a desperate voice. "They could be anywhere. . . I have no idea where to even start looking. We just recently found out about this group, there's nothing to go on." A sob came from her before she spoke again, "Oh god, what if he has an 'attack'? They won't help—"

Wood cracking and breaking filled the room with its' noise, silencing the others and bringing Sasuke out of the depths of his self control. He looked down and found that he was one who caused the noise. The fury at her words caused him to unknowingly squeeze the edge of the windowsill until it finally gave way, breaking under his grip. _Calm down, calm down. . ._ he kept telling himself. _Forcing_ himself away from the ledge of that cliff. _Calm. . .keep calm. You can't let your emotions control you. Not now._

He turned, facing all the others since he's stepped into the room. His Kekkei Genkai swirled in his eyes like the emotions swirling in his body. He deactivated his Sharingan, pushing it back with more effort than he expected. Loosening his hand, he let the pieces of wood within its' hold drop to the floor before crossing his arms once more. He couldn't imagine that fear coming to life when Naruto was in enemy's hands. It was a possible situation he had to ignore in order to keep himself temporarily sane. If he didn't, he was sure he would be gone and drowning in the sea of emotions rampaging in him.

"Jun—Yuuto." he addressed the two boys leaning against the wall by the door with their other teammate Cho by their side. "Go and find Kyosuke, then bring him here."

Sasuke already knew Jun was going to be a problem just by the lifted eyebrow the second after he finished speaking. A clear sign from the arrogant boy that he wasn't going to do as he was told. And this conclusion was only strengthened by the way he stared back at him with defiance shining like jewels in his eyes. Jun had no intention of moving as he could see.

He narrowed his own eyes at the boy, his dislike for him raising to a new level. How Naruto dealt with him was behind him. The boy was almost impossible to be around. _Almost_. . .but he's dealt with fangirls far worse than he could ever be.

Next to Jun, Yuuto glanced between them, slight worry but mostly irritation rising from the conflict. He sighed at the hostility between the two and ran his hand through his hair. This could take awhile if they decided to solve this by a stare down. Sometimes, he didn't like Jun's inability to get along with new comers in his life. Also, the way he butts heads with any form of authority that tries and tells him what to do is also annoying.

He elbowed Jun in his side and gave him a look that said to be nice. Jun snorted in response to the hit and said snidely, "Like I'm gonna let that ass order me around."

"Sasuke. . ." came the stern voice of Tsunade. A warning being heard in the undertone—that Sasuke better have a good reason for this.

Without moving his glare from Jun, Sasuke answered Tsunade-sama's warning. "Ouroboros, we're not sure exactly what they're objections are besides obtaining Naruto. But the information that Ouroboros held on the seven Jinchuurikis proves that Cho and Kyosuke might be in danger as well." He lifted an eyebrow just as Jun did before, silently telling him he had a good reason for ordering him around.

The boy's expression changed then, his eyes widening with noticeable fear—resembling a small boy who just got caught doing something he shouldn't have. He broke the stare down going on between them, averting his eyes in a manner that looked like he was shameful, and grabbed Yuuto's arm. Yanking his teammate toward the office's door, he threw over his shoulder, "We'll get Kyosuke."

Cho tried to follow her teammates, but Sasuke told her, "You stay here." This caused Jun to tense and pause for a second. But he kept moving and without looking back, Jun—dragging Yuuto with him—exited the room, Yuuto closing the door as he went.

Sasuke turned fully to face Tsunade-sama, who he found was staring at him in an unreadable expression. Against his better judgment—his pride—he lowered his upper body into a bow. "Hokage-sama, if you wouldn't mind if Cho and Kyosuke could stay within your company." He stood straight again, and once his eyes landed back on Tsunade-sama, he found a small smile playing on her face. He was partly startled at the sight. Never before had the Godaime ever showed any kindness to him. And apparently, she was reluctant in showing him it.

But it mattered not, he never cared about what she felt towards him and he wasn't going to start now. She nodded her head, and he took it at that before turning to Ruri. "You need to inform Kane on what's happened." He kept his brother's mission name in case he preferred to keep Konoha from knowing his position in Akuma.

Ruri froze, eyes wide as she stared at him with her complexion pale. "He's going to be furious." she said through muffled whispers through her hands covering her mouth.

"Furious or not, we're going to need him to help find Naruto." stated Gaara from the sidelines.

At this point, Kakashi decided to step forward, away from where him, Kiba and Sakura stood in the background silently. Sakura actually didn't stand quietly at first, but with a nice threat on his part, she remained quiet from then on out. There was so many questions to be asked, but unlike Sakura, he believed in what Naruto said before all Hell broke loose. He truly believed that he didn't betray Konoha. He didn't know why. In fact, he blames it on the soft spot he held for his three former students.

"Hokage-sama." he spoke with respect as he purposely bowed. "I wish to help in the search for Naruto also." All heads turned to him with curious stares from the faces he could see.

"I thought you would ask." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples in a tired manner. "And I'm surprised that you're not asking about my knowledge of the brat being alive and within Konoha on my request." It did cross his mind to ask her or someone, but he held his curiosity back for _when_ Naruto could explain it himself. He didn't want it to be obscured by others who could possibly get it wrong. He's had enough time to swim in his own conclusions, he didn't need others making more for himself. Now, he wanted the truth with no possible way that it could be blurred falsely.

"I think I'll wait until Naruto can explain it to me."

She nodded, interlacing her fingers under her chin. "Good choice. And if you wish to help, by all means do so. There are very few I trust in Konoha to help Akuma find Naruto. Many would wish he was never found. . ." He noticed Sasuke's eyes flash red at her comment. His jaw clenched and his lips thinned in anger. "But I want you three, since you already know two identities of Akuma, to help them find Naruto. And I will warn you now. . .I _will_ issue a severe punishment if any of you speak of their true identities to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" A malevolent gleam flashed across her eyes, showing how serious she was in her words.

He gave a curt nod, and he glanced sideways to see the other twos' answers. Kiba nodded right off, saying, "Definitely." Sakura on the other hand, hesitated and stared down at the floor with uncertain green eyes. It took a moment before she lifted her gaze and nodded without saying a word; a frown marring her features.

"Good." the Hokage said as she stood from her chair. "Now Tara, how do you contact Kane?"

The woman with lilac hair braided thickly down to her rear stared at the Hokage solemnly. "By Taichou's foxes." she said softly, "Daiki can only be called if Taichou calls him. Otherwise he only comes occasionally to report in."

Tsunade sat back down ungracefully, leaning the side of her face her hand. "That's a problem." she murmured to herself. "Is there any other way to contact him?"

Ruri shook her head. "Other ways would take too long. It would waste—." She was interrupted by a puff of smoke erupting near him.

Shikamaru waited impatiently as the smoke cleared to view the rest of the room. And by one glance at every person in the room, he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong when he didn't see Naruto anywhere. He vaguely heard Ruri call out Daiki's name standing next to him and Kiba saying, "Man, what happened to you?" But he was only interested in verifying one thing. "Where's Naruto?" he asked. His stomach in twists and knots at the answer he could already see in uncovered eyes.

"They took him." Gaara answered flatly, his stare straying to the fox for a moment. There was a spark of concern at the sight of the animal but it dwindle, thinking he was overreacting. He returned his attention to Shikamaru. "Ouroboros." he clarified.

His grip tightened around the thick folders in his hands. This was what he feared had happened after Daiki came to him with news that he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. It was impossible for a summons to be unable to track down their master. And then skimming through the miraculously decoding documents and finding out exactly why Ouroboros wanted Naruto and their plans on retrieving him. _God dammit. . ._ They played right into their hands.

He ran his hand over his rugged face and through his loose and haggard hair. "We have to find him and quick." He moved forward, bending and laying the folders on the ground. "If we don't, they're going to kill him."

* * *

In and out of consciousness Naruto drifted. Hazy and unsure of his surroundings. The only thing he was sure of was that he laid flat and on something slick and cool. Everything else was a blur of images and colors. He had no idea how long he'd stayed in such a state, but eventually he found his mind clearing—slowly focusing on the outside world. The first thing he noticed was the chill against his skin. Then he swallowed, bringing his full—yet as little—attention he had to how dry and scratchy it really was. He felt himself cough, shifting his body slightly against the hard cool surface, and swallowed again.

His mind cleared more, shifting more, brows furrowing when he found something solid embedded tightly into the skin around his neck, wrists and ankles. He pried his eyes open a small bit and saw blurs of brown and black blending together. He closed them before opening them once again, wider this time. Blinking to clear his vision, the space above him began to take form. Choppy and jagged rock hung high above his position, like what he would see in a cave. It was dark with only a little light and the smell of earth was all around him.

He was confused, his memories slightly fuzzy as to where he was and how he got there. He tried to move again, forcing himself to focus and move through the haze in his mind. Clearing enough where he remembered the battled that happened in the Forest of Death. The four men who surrounded him in barrier and electrocuted him to the point where he couldn't fight back. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke's Chidori slamming against the barrier before everything went black. His situation was bad, he knew this. He was in the clutches of men who he assumed were members of Ouroboros. It was a smack in the face with reality that had his pulse racing and his body struggling against the binds that held him down.

But it was no use. He felt weak and his chakra felt too low for comfort. Plus, the binds were metal from the solid and slink feel of them. He cursed at being captured. It was the fact of feeling helpless that had him to a near panic. It reminded him too much of the time when he was banned from Konoha. When he felt cornered and helpless against the circumstances he had no choice in, just like now. He couldn't get free and his chakra was too low to use. He was trapped.

And he hated it—he hated it all.

_

* * *

_

Kill him?

Sasuke breathed heavily, his stomach queasy at the weight of what Shikamaru just said. It was a possibility that was likely, but it was a possibility that he didn't want to think of. It made it better to deny than to dwell over and sink further into the pain of the possible result. But Shikamaru was throwing it back in his face. Making him confront his fear of losing Naruto _permanently_ all over again.

"What do you mean?" Ruri asked breathlessly, her worry increasing at his words. She approached the laid out folders, bending down and rummaging through them. "Are these the documents you've been trying to decode?"

Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly. And that's when Gaara approached also, standing straight with his head tilted down. Sasuke stayed where he was, frozen in fear at what Shikamaru planned on saying next. He glanced down at the individual papers laying on the floor; charts and written out documents were piled on top of one another.

"You finally decoded them." Gaara said, slightly surprised at the coincidence of it all.

"No, I didn't." Shikamaru said. "They decoded themselves, probably just as Naruto was taken. They planned it all out." His head shook softly with a small disbelieving smile. "From Akuma receiving that mission to kill the General and finding that information by chance to Tsunade-sama requesting assistance from Akuma. Then the villagers disappearances and Akuma splitting up. Everything was anticipated. . ."

"Who are _they_?" Kiba asked, frustrated at all the unknown the three of them held no knowledge of.

Shikamaru turned his head to him, fully noticing the three for the first time. _Why are they. . ._ His brows furrowed in confusion to why they were here when Ruri had no mask on. His answer hesitated because of this, wondering if he should answer or not. It was decided when Tsunade spoke, "Go ahead, Nara. They'll be helping find Naruto."

He nodded once hesitantly before speaking, praying that Tsunade was right and they were here to help and not screw everything up. "_They_ are Ouroboros. A group that has been stalking and gathering information about the seven Jinchuurikis and the nine Bijuu."

"What are Jinchuurikis and Bijuu?" Kiba questioned, interrupting Shikamaru.

"Jinchuurikis are human sacrifices for the Bijuu." Kakashi answered for Shikamaru, causing all heads to turn to him. One in particular was so intense that he felt the tingles on the back of his neck run down his spine. "Each Jinchuuriki has a Bijuu sealed inside them."

"What does that have to do with Naruto, though?"

"He's Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Sakura said softly, remembering what Naruto told them the night when they returned from the mission.

"Kyuubi?" Kiba said, "But wasn't—"

"You knew before all this ever happened." Sasuke accused, glaring at Kakashi with his Sharingan burning to come out just like his anger. He gripped the cloth of his pants' leg to keep some level of control over himself. "You knew Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto all along. Did you also know what they did to him?" He took a threatening step forward; the memory of Naruto when he looked so broken and lost flashed through his mind. He's had to suffer because of all this. "Were you part of that plan too?"

A hand against his chest stopped him from getting any closer to Kakashi. A wild urge surged through him to break the hand that held him back. But he refrained, knowing who the limb belonged to. It wouldn't serve too well to piss him off.

"This isn't the time, Uchiha." Gaara spoke calmly. "The more time we waste, the better chance that Naruto dies."

Sasuke winced at the red head's bluntness. Unfortunately though, he was right. There were more important things to do than to unleash his pent up anger on Kakashi. He took a deep breath and released it, all the while glaring at Kakashi, before averting his eyes and stepping back to his original position.

Tsunade kept her eyes on Sasuke to make sure he wasn't going to lose it just yet. Then she asked, "Alight, what are they after. . ._exactly_."

"Taichou." Ruri whispered as her eyes were glued to a piece of paper in her hands. The words printed on there telling her exactly what they wanted to know. "All they wanted was Taichou."

Sasuke's anger dissolved as fast as it was ignited. He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to hide away from the truth. Yes, he wanted to hide. It was like the past was repeating itself. But this time, Naruto would be gone for real. There would be no seeing him again. No prayers that would be answered. Nothing—because he would be gone. . . He barely survived the first time, he knew it wasn't going to happen again. He opened his eyes. "Why? Why do they want Naruto?" he asked almost desperately.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but Ruri was the one who answered before he could. "The build-up. They want the negative chakra that gathers there." Her brows furrowed in concentration. "But why? What would they gain in obtaining that?" She lifted her head from the paper she was reading and looked at Shikamaru. "What do they mean by 'fixing the defect'?"

He shifted through the papers and handed a couple of them over to her. "Read these." A solemn expression etched in ever line of his face from what he already knew.

She grabbed them and immediately began reading as Gaara spoke, "If they were merely playing us, why let us have all this?" His hand indicating the documents laying before Shikamaru and Ruri.

"Because they wanted us to." he stated simply, "They wanted us to concentrate on this instead of putting our full efforts in finding out more about their plans. They thought it all through. There was only one wild card in the whole scenario." Shikamaru looked directly at Sasuke as he said next. "And that's you. You're reaction to Naruto's return was too unpredictable even for them to predict. Apparently, they didn't know about the Uchiha's behavioral trait, or they would have been able to predict his moves just as easily as everything else."

"Uchiha behavioral trait?!" bellowed Kiba in frustration, wanting some damn answers.

But he was ignored as Jiraiya spoke for the first time since he bitched about being dragged to the Hokage's office at such a late hour. Ever since then, he's been leaning against the window behind Tsunade, thinking over every thing that's been said. It was unnerving how this group could know so much about everyone involved to predict how they would react in a certain situation. Such intimate knowledge was suppose to be reserved for lovers who knew their partners at the deepest level. . . "If the fox didn't go to the brat first, then he must not know where Naruto is?" speaking lowly as if thinking this over for himself, yet loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Shikamaru nodded for Jiraiya to see. The question bringing him back to why the fox was here to begin with. He was so busy with the decoded documents beforehand, he never asked. Daiki just appeared, saying he couldn't find Naruto and that's it. But now that he looks at him, he looks depressed with his ears flat against his head and his head slouched low. It made him curious, _Did something happen with the others? _

He was about to question the animal, but Jiraiya said, "Then they must have the brat in a barrier. A powerful one that would keep even summons from finding their masters." His head lowered against the hand under his chin, then lifted after a moment of contemplating. "This'll pose a much bigger problem in finding him. Masters and summons have a deep connection with each other, other jutsus won't even compare to a summons ability in finding their masters." He fell silent, his lips in a frown and his brows furrowed in concentration.

The white haired man's comments left the individuals in the room in a stifling atmosphere. Their options in finding the blond were becoming slimmer and less likely that they'll even find him at all. The tenseness of dread was only interrupted by the almost silent sob from Ruri. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared down at the paper within her hand. Her stare was almost tragic, the words written on the piece of paper shocking her to the core.

"Tara?" Gaara spoke to her, taking a quick glance over at Shikamaru, who held a sympathetic expression, before settling the blank but curious stare back on her. "What's wrong?"

Her head lowered at his voice, her loose strands of hair covering her eyes from sight. Her hands trembled terribly as she lowered them and placed the paper back on the floor. She didn't want to believe what she just read, what she just found out that couldn't possibly be true. She tilted her head up just enough where Shikamaru could she the silent question within her eyes. The desperate plea to tell her that everything was a lie. Tell me it's all a lie. The brunette lowered his eyes to the floor and her plea was smashed to pieces, sending more tears down her face and another sod to escape her quivering lips.

She lowered her head back down, futilely trying to hide the despair scorching through her. "Tara?" she heard Tsunade speak. The hidden question within that one word causing her to bite her lower lip to keep more sobs from leaving her. She had to gain some semblance of control in order to speak. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, calming her sorrow down. As he kept her head down, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Closing her mouth once again, she took another deep breath against her shuddering self. She opened her mouth again and whispered in a volume that barely anyone in the room could hear. "I always thought that it was Kyuubi's chakra that was the cause of it all. That the negative effect of his demonic chakra was at fault. But I was wrong. . .it's _their_ fault. . ."

The broken and ragged way Ruri spoke caused Sasuke to swallow roughly. What she was about to say he knew he wouldn't want to hear. All those papers laying on the floor held information only about his dobe, and if something within those papers caused this kind of reaction within her, then they held pieces of information he probably wouldn't like.

"They constructed a formula that could cause an individual to obey any command that the constructor wanted. They wanted obedient and powerful soldiers as weapons to take over the shinobi world. That's why they targeted Jinchuurikis; humans with access to unlimited demonic chakra. That was the plan. But the formula was faulty." She paused for a second. "First they tested it on Kimura Haruka, Gobi's Jinchuuriki. She died instantly from the injection. They went back to the lab and reformulated it and then tested the newly made formula on Nii Yugito, Nibi's Jinchuuriki. She also died instantly from the injection. Once again they went back to the lab and reformulated it. . ."

She stopped, unsure if she could continue. To state out loud what could possibly send the youngest Uchiha spiraling out of the control he manage to gain back. Slowly, she continued to speak the dreaded words, ". . .and during the seventh month of Taichou's pregnancy, they injected him. Knowing full well what would most likely happen to Taichou and the b-baby. . ."

Sasuke felt numb, unsure if what Ruri just said was heard right. His hearing fuzzed, barely hearing Kiba and Sakura asked something about Naruto's ability to become pregnant and the sort. But it didn't matter. . .Ouroboros killed his daughter. An injection created in labs had killed his baby girl. Not what Naruto believed to be his own fault. It hasn't been Kyuubi at all. The 'attacks' _weren't_ natural. Their child had been taken from them by power hungry men who cared not about the innocent life they knowingly took.

They knowingly took his baby's life. . .

They took it. . .

Vaguely, he felt a tear run down his cheek. He was lost. . .so lost in this new revelation. It felt like his newly assembled world was cracking slowly and deep down he knew it was only going to become worse. With the cracks becoming thicker, longer—waiting for the moment to shatter completely. And it was the only a matter of time.

All the thought to be already placed pieces were re-falling into their rightful place within a more twisted and cruel puzzle. Because with the news of the injection being the cause of the 'attacks', it also shined light on the fact that because of Ouroboros, Naruto was dying. The 'attacks' were going to kill his dobe eventually, that was a known fact. So not only did they take his daughter from him, now they were trying to take Naruto from him as well. And god dammit, he wasn't going to have it.

His jaw clenched as his anger rose at the thought of Ouroboros. This followed with the familiar burning sensation of his Kekkei Genkai activating because of his emotions. He preferred anger compared to other emotions flooding through him. It helped him to focus, even though it was through a red haze. It was better than letting himself sink and allow to be overtaken by his grief. That would have to wait. He had someone to hold onto. Someone to keep him a float. And he would grasp onto him until he found out their was nothing left to grasp onto anymore.

Tuning back in on the commotion around him, he found that Kiba, Sakura and now Kakashi were all trying to sort through the new information about Naruto being able to give birth, thanks to Kyuubi. Asking all sort of questions, personal questions that they had no business in asking. But all this stopped abruptly and everyone fell silent when Ruri stood and uncharacteristically shouted, "All of you, be quiet!"

After her outburst to square her shoulders and rubbed the tears from her face. Her eyes narrowed and glared at the three—what she considered—outsiders. "All your inquiries about Taichou can wait until we have him back in one piece."

Sakura argued though, "You just told us that Naruto and Sasuke had a child together and you expect us not—"

"She said be quiet, Haruno." Gaara snapped coldly, glaring at her through his mask.

She shut her mouth with an audible click and reluctantly stepped back with her shoulders lowered in a defeated manner. She wasn't going attempt to stand up to the Raccoon mask man. It was a foolish action she wasn't willing to risk her life for.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples at all that has happened. She glanced over at Sasuke, noticing his stiff posture and firm yet blank features. She actually felt sorry for the youngest Uchiha. So many things have been taken from him. And through it all, he tries to hide his pain away from others to see. Even though she could clearly see that all he wanted was someone to love and for that same someone to love him back just as fully. Partly, she understood why he chose to leave Konoha. The village has done nothing but bring pain upon him.

Sighing again, she pulled her attention away from Sasuke, focusing back on the matter at hand. "Daiki, go inform Kane what has happened. We need them back—" The office doors opened, revealing Jun, Yuuto and a distressed Temari with Kyosuke in her arms.

"I heard what—" Temari began but was stopped when Tsunade raised her hand to silence her. Kyosuke whined to be let down and wiggled in her arms, but she held firm. Jun and Yuuto glanced around at the others' faces, sensing the double thick tension in the air. They just _knew_ they missed something.

"We need them back here immediately." She lowered her eyes to her desk and murmured lowly, "The sooner we find Naruto, then most likely we'll find him alive."

* * *

Itachi shoved the blade of the shovel into the ground, retrieving a pile of dirt and throwing it over to the mound that kept growing. Over and over he repeated this action until he found the hole to be the proper width and depth. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, his Weasel mask long taken off and placed with his cloak. He threw the shovel over the edge and pulled himself up on level ground. This was the eighth grave he dug. The eighth to finalize an end of a life that was senselessly taken.

The presence of the summons fox Daiki appeared behind him. He didn't turn to acknowledge the animal, instead he asked, "Did Naruto take the news all right?" No response came from the fox, which caused him to turn around to face him. "Daiki?"

The fox lifted his eyes from ground and stared up at Itachi. But he was unable to meet his gaze. "Ouroboros has taken Naruto-sama." he said in a low voice, unsure what the others' reaction to the news would be.

In an instant, Itachi's onyx eyes bled red into his Sharingan.

"What?!"


	30. Chained and in Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. (Though the OCs are mine.)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirty

**Chained and in Pain**

The silence buzzed in his ears as he stared up at the rocky ceiling. The different shades of brown with areas of black and spots of green. By now, Naruto knew every piece and jagged rock up there. It was basically the only thing he could look at. His neck was so tightly bound to the metal table that he couldn't move his head without pinching the skin located there. But out of the corner of his eye, he did catch what he could swear was lab equipment. Which particularly didn't settle well with him.

He wondered what they planned on doing with him. It was obvious by the equipment that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Actually it was more like common sense. An enemy doesn't kidnapped you and prepare some tea and cookies. No, he expected to be tortured. Yet, that wasn't happening either. He was just lying there. . .waiting. And he hated waiting. He had as much patience as an one inch nail. He wanted them to at least do _something_. At least then, he would know what to expect. He would know what they were really after. Answers. . .that's something that would be nice to get.

But then again, there was a part of him that kind of hoped they didn't show. Because with each torment received, there was a large chance of not surviving the session. And he just got Sasuke back. He just got the one thing he's always desired back with him and now there was a chance of losing it all. Just when he thought he could be happy, something just had to shatter everything. Isn't that how it always works though. The peaceful calm right before the storm hits. . .

_Kyuubi?_ he called for the fox for the umpteenth time. But yet again, there was no answer from his inner demon. He suspected that it was his restraints suppressing his chakra that had him and Kyuubi disconnect from each other. It was unnerving and made him slightly more nervous to what they had planned.

He shifted as much as he could against the restraints. Groaning in minor pain since his ass was going numb and certain limbs ached from being the same position for so long. Not to mention, he had to pee. Badly.

His bladder was full and he had no way of emptying it. What the hell were those guys thinking? Tying him down with no way of going to the bathroom. Unless that was their way of torturing him. Going through all the struggles of holding it in, only for him to pee his pants. Yeah, that would definitely be the ultimate mortification.

Sighing and shifting again to possibly gain some feeling in his butt cheeks, he grumbled under his breath about the injustice of it all. Leaving a man with no way of going to the bathroom. It was just _wrong_.

"God dammit!" he yelled out. "If you're gonna do something—just do it already!"

He didn't think those were the wisest choice of words to use at the moment. But it's kind of late to take them back now. A chuckle from the direction above his head resounded through the air, causing his body to tense at the sound.

"Two hours is all you lasted before demanding for some sort of action on our part." said a male's voice in amusement. "Personally, I expected you to last at least another hour."

Two. Hours.

It's only been two _fucking_ hours! Basically, that was the only thing he heard. _You got to be kidding me. . . _he internally groaned. He would have guessed the time about half a days worth. But two hours. . . Damn. Guess that's what happens when you only have a rocky ceiling to stare at.

Footsteps were heard, snapping him out of his mental rant. "A shame. . ." the man said. Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye when a figure came into his viewing range. The man appeared slightly taller than him, but it could have been his angle of viewing, with shady brown hair and teal green eyes that only held cold maliciousness in their depths. The man smiled down at him with malice within those upturned lips.

". . .you could have lived a little longer."

* * *

Wind and chakra erupted within the confines of the Uchiha mansion's living room, lashing around within a condensed spiral. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed over his chest, appearing to be waiting patiently but inside, he was mentally tapping his foot for every second that it took. Time. . .that was what they were wasting. It took them a near hour just to set up a special kind of transportation jutsu. An hour lost, but he guessed it was better than the alternative of traveling back by foot.

The transportation jutsu of the magnitude they were traveling and the number of individuals they would be transporting required a lot of chakra. A lone person couldn't use it on their own without suffering severe chakra exhaustion. And even with four people offering their chakra to use, it still would put a strain on them all. They weren't willing to risk this when heading to Yuugure, not when there was a possible fight they would be heading into. But now, even with a fight sure to be in the near future, they took the risk—because of one simple answer. It was Naruto.

And that's all that matter to Sasuke; getting the others here and getting his blond back.

Ruri, Gaara, and Shikamaru stood on either side of Sasuke; while Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura stood near the outskirts of the living room. The separateness of the two groups stood out further than earlier, because one group held anticipation of the others arrival while the other group held something akin to fear and dread of more Akuma members' presences.

The circular wind sped up further before it completely dispersed, revealing Itachi, Neji, Miki, Kyoko and Daiki standing there wearing their masks and cloaks. There was a moment of uncertain silence, before Sakura opened her mouth and immediately broke the moment. "Have you join Akuma now too, Neji-san?"

"What are they doing here?" Itachi sneered. Being the first to move from the small group by taking a couple of steps toward the three Konoha Anbu. The movement clearly threatening in every way possible.

"They know about Naruto—" Shikamaru began in drawl tone. But his body was tense and ready to spring if Itachi made any move to strike the three. He may be for Akuma, but he was still part of Konoha and that meant, that he had to help his fellow shinobi from danger. And the aura around the eldest Uchiha spoke of pure danger if he didn't diffuse the situation. Because if Itachi thought the three were here to take them into custody, he would kill every single one of them. "—and are willing to help find him."

Itachi's eyes narrowed upon the three as Miki shouted, "How'd they find out?!"

"It's a some what long story, but—" Shikamaru began but was cut off when Itachi said in a clipped tone. "It's not that important right now. If they can help without getting in our way, then let them. But keep to the rules." The rest of the Akuma members nodded their heads while the others—excluding Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura—who knew of their identities knew what the rules meant. Keep your mouth shut about who they were.

Shikamaru let a long breath out, seeing the threat pass for the time being. He was just lucky that neither Kakashi, Kiba or Sakura argued with the man. Lucky indeed. . .

Itachi stalked past them, only removing his eyes away from them when he entered into the dining room, saying over his shoulder, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Ruri was the first to follow after him with Sasuke following behind her. The other Akuma members and ones close to Akuma trailed lingered near or in the entryway, while the three Konoha shinobi stayed in earshot within the living room. Itachi stopped short though upon entering the dining area. A man, bloody and seemingly disfigured, was tied to one of the kitchen chairs with his head limp against his chest. The obvious signs of being torture clearly visible. His eyebrow quirk and slowly he tilted his head toward Sasuke in question.

"He's part of Ouroboros." Sasuke stated flatly, his eyes focused solely on the man with pure hatred.

Itachi's brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed and his head snapped forward to face the unconscious man. One who took part in taking Naruto. Through the anger rising and dimming his hearing, he vaguely heard Miki shout some sort of profanity at this news. He was ready to smash what was left of the man's face in to hopefully get some answers, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from taking any sort of action.

On instinct, his hand flinched to break the person's hand, but held back, since the hand belonged to Sasuke. "Don't bother." his little brother told him. "He won't talk."

"Then why isn't he dead?" came his automatic response.

"Because I want him alive. Just in case."

Beneath those last three words, he clearly heard the underlining meaning to them. _Just in case Naruto dies, that guy's going to wish the same._ He turned back to the unconscious man and smirked. If he thought he was in pain now, he was going to beg for death if anything bad happened to Naruto. And he knew his little brother well enough that he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of a fast death. No, he would drag it out. Make the other suffer through each torture that Sasuke would put him through.

"Hmn." Itachi grunted in agreement as he moved closer to the table and grabbed one of the scrolls located there, unrolling it and reading what was sealed within. "Anyone going to tell me what happened?" he asked again with irritation, slightly preoccupied in finding what he was looking for.

Ruri was the one who explained all that happened from the point when they entered the Chuunin Exams. All the while, Itachi continued to looked through all the sealing scrolls on the table, until Ruri came to the part about Ouroboros being the reason for Asuka's death and Naruto's 'attacks'. He was almost willing to forget Sasuke claims on the man tied and unconscious and kill him himself for what he was a part of. But he held back, because Sasuke held that right.

Instead, he asked through gridded teeth, "Why do they want the negative chakra?" Forcing himself to remain calm.

"To fix the defected formula." Ruri answered. "Taichou's the first to ever survive the injection with the only symptom being build-ups of negative chakra. They suspect that the negative chakra is the key in fixing what's wrong with the formula."

He growled deep in his throat, a feral beast resisting the urge to lash out at anything. His hand tightened around the scroll in his hand, a fatal hold if he was gripping anything other than an animated item. He forced calming breaths to level his head, releasing the tension in his shoulders by only a little. Tilting his head downward and to the side, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sasuke. He wondered how he took this news. How the instability of his mind was taking everything in.

From appearances, Sasuke held the same impassive and cold facade. But if someone looked closely—really looked at him—they could see the muscles in his jaw clenching, his posture rigidly straight, and his onyx eyes holding a garnet tinge in the deepest part of his irises from the restraint he puts on himself. The false calmness his little brother was giving off was really surprising him. Sasuke wasn't the type to take such things calmly. When he's cornered emotionally, he breaks or breaks things around him. Either way, he does something.

Wait, now that he thinks about it, Sasuke did break something. He faced the man unconscious again; the bruises, cuts and gashes evident of the emotional turmoil his younger brother was going through. Throwing the scroll within his hand back on the table, he asked, "Kaku, which scroll holds all the maps we have?"

Gaara brows furrowed in wonder but didn't question it as he turned without a word and left the room to retrieve what the other wanted. Miki was the one who asked, "What'd you need maps for?"

"To find Naruto. What else?" his tone nonchalant as he headed back into the living room.

As he passed, Kyoko spoke for the first time since appearing in the Uchiha house. "How are we suppose to find him with just maps?"

"We're not." he stated with a smirk. "Sasuke is."

* * *

Naruto's heart drummed in his chest, beating rapidly from the unknown that the three men, who were just called in, brought with them. They were dressed in hospital garments with gloves covering each of their hands. Their choice of clothing only made him more wary of the situation. Were they going to operate on him? And if so, what were their aims?

He eyed the three move as they walked closer to where he lay. Two of them made a detour to his far left, where he couldn't see because of his inability to move his head. But the sounds of clinking reached his ears. And if his memory served him well, those were familiar sounds of metal instruments being moved from one place to another. The third man walked up to the brunette man standing just over his head. The one who was currently smirking down at him cruelly.

"Are we going to put him under, Sohma-sama?" the doctor asked.

_Sohma?_ So, that was name of the man who appeared to be in charge. He wondered if he was the leader of Ouroboros? Or just a high ranking member? It didn't really matter either way. Because with the way things were going, he wasn't going to have a choice in whether or not they were going to randomly cut him open.

With the sickening widening of Sohma's smirk, he replied, "No. I want him to feel everything that happens."

Naruto huffed and grinned up at the man. "Bring it on bastard." Showing more confidence than he felt. "I can take whatever you dish out."

His grin faltered when Sohma chuckled. "Do you think I'm going to torture you, Kyuubi?" Naruto's grin completely fell then from the combination of the name he was called and the amusement in the man's voice at the apparently misunderstanding of being tortured. But what the hell did that guy expect him to think. He was securely restrained to a metal table and doctors were just about to cut into him. But nooo. . .torture should be the last thing he should expect. _Give me break._ It was the most logical with the way he was brought to the location.

Sohma walked to the right side of him, the amusement still present on his features. "Foolish—foolish, little fox. I have no intentions of torturing you." The way he said it sent a shiver down his spine. And not a pleasant one either. It was more like someone just scraped their nails across a chalkboard, sending that spine chilling screeches through the air. "You see. . ." he went on, moving his right hand over his chest. He followed the limb, Naruto glaring at the offending appendage as it came closer to him. "I want what's located here." Closing the distance and pressing his finger against his flesh just under his ribcage. Just where the. . . _Oh shit._

Light floated above him, blinding him momentarily as panic soared through him like a chakra infused punch right into his gut. Disorienting him and leaving him completely breathless. The one thing they wanted, just had to be the one thing that would surely kill him. For the first time in waking up in this place, he felt fear. And it wasn't just the simple emotion of being scared. . .he was terrified. Completely terrified of the end result that they had every intention of fulfilling. This emotion filled him fully and blocked his ability to hide behind a mask of indifference in front of enemies who got lucky enough to get their hands on him. He knew this by the way Sohma's lips upturned further into a sinister smirk of cruelty.

But this was the first time since his daughter's death that he's ever cared about living or dying. He's always been reckless, not caring about the end result of his choices. But now, he has someone to live for. Someone he's waited years to have, yet was only going to lose once again.

With a dull ring in his ears, he heard Sohma give the three doctors the okay to begin. _No. . . _he panicked further in his mind at their approaching forms. His struggles against his restraints taking on a new fight to get away from them. But the attempt was useless. Everything was useless. He sagged against the table as the three doctors towered over him. Their meaning behind their presence causing him to let out a small whimper like a young child being scared of the dark.

Because they were bringing him death.

A flash of Sasuke flooded his mind and he felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes at the thought that he'll never see him again. God, he wanted to stay with him. He wanted to prove to Sasuke that he's always wanted him. Always loved him. Never wanting to ever stray from him again.

He found his body trembling from the reality hovering over him.

He was leaving Sasuke alone again. . .

The tears poured over and leaked down the side of his face as he clenched his jaw tightly shut. The sharp pain from the precise incision nothing compared to the pain clawing and shredding his heart.

. . .and again. . .he couldn't say goodbye. . .

* * *

The entire room fell silent as all heads turned to Sasuke. Who was standing there just as shocked as everyone else, but it didn't show. Only the furrowing of his brows and slightly lowered edges of his mouth told the others that the words spoken affected him. "How so?" he questioned with no doubt in his voice. But within he couldn't believe in the confidence that filled Itachi's words. How was he suppose to find his dobe when there was absolutely nothing to go on. What the hell was Itachi thinking?

The latter smirked, having this all thought out before even returning to Konoha. "All you need is a deeper connection than a summons." he commented, turning directly to face Sasuke. "A summons connection is only physical; a blood oath. While an Uchiha and their Abikaasa's connection runs all the way to the soul. You might be the only way we'll be able to find Naruto."

"An Uchiha's what?!" Kiba inquired loudly, becoming more frustrated with all this information he just didn't know.

"Hey dude." Miki spoke to Kiba, leaning close to the man. "I have a feeling you're on a need to know basis." his tone flattened as he continued, "So why don't you shut the fuck up."

Kiba and Akamaru growled defensively at the Dragon mask man. His opinion of Akuma was not becoming any less negative with more time he spent with the members. If it was even possible, he was disliking them even more.

Sasuke tried to ignore the animalistic growl that reminded him so much of Naruto. But the sound caused his heart to jump and his breathing to become irregular. It forced the thought of losing Naruto to the forefront of his mind, which also brought forward spasms of pain in his chest. "Then what do I have to do?" he said, ignoring his emotions. He couldn't think about the possible outcome of the situation. "I'll do anything."

"You make it sound like I'm about to ask you to sacrifice something." Itachi said as Gaara reentered the living room with a scroll in hand. He held out his hand without glancing at the Raccoon mask man, and Gaara placed the scroll in his hand. In hurried motions, Itachi performed hand-seals and once the smoke cleared, a circular container filled with long, rolled up parchments stood on the floor. "Sit." he ordered to Sasuke, pulling out several different maps and looking at him, looking for a specific one.

Sasuke did as his brother told him to, though a little hesitantly. He wondered what Itachi was up to—how he was going to use his and Naruto's connection to find the blond? He was anxious yet doubtful all at the same time. Two conflicting emotions that were battling for dominance. His thumb impatiently tapped on his thigh as he watched his brother search through scrolls. Apparently, his anxiousness was currently winning.

After another moment of agonizing time passing and several attempts of Ruri trying to help the eldest Uchiha, Itachi found the map that illustrated all the shinobi continents. He brought it over to Sasuke and unrolled it in front of him, keeping it unrolled with various objects that the others handed him. Sasuke looked down at the map, then looked back up at his brother questionably. Silently demanding the other to tell him what the fuck all of this was about. He was tired of guessing—tired of wondering what was going on and how everything will turn out. He was just tired.

"I want you to pick which continent that you feel Naruto is in." Itachi said like it was the most common thing in the world to say in their kind of situation.

Sasuke stared at his brother for a long moment. He seriously thought that the other was making some kind of joke out of this. "You're kidding me." he said with an edge to his tone. This wasn't the time for fucking jokes.

Itachi was becoming impatient with his little brother. In one swift movement, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged it forward roughly, glaring mildly at the younger raven. "Close your eyes." Itachi demanded, not letting Sasuke's wrist go. It took only a second of Sasuke staring at him with disbelief before he closed his eyes. "Now relax and concentrate on Naruto."

_Relax. . .?_ Sasuke almost snorted at the thought. He was far from relaxing and much closer to stressful lane. He just couldn't see how this would help find Naruto, but. . .he felt how serious his brother was about all this. Maybe. . .

He found himself rolling his shoulders, attempting to loosen the tension there. If this way holds even the smallest chance of finding his dobe, then hell, he'll try it. It would be faster than searching aimlessly. He felt Itachi pull on his wrist more, closer to the position where he knew the middle of the map would be. "When you're ready, begin moving your hand around until you feel or just _know_ that, that's where Naruto is." he heard Itachi say before releasing his wrist and letting it hover in the air.

_Itachi believes this will work._ And his brother wasn't the type of person to believe in nonsense. _Alright. . ._ He took deep, calming breaths. Particularly forcing his body to unwind and his mind to stop stressing over every worry that's filling and gradually overloading his senses. To him, this process seemed to have took forever, but when he felt that his body was 'relaxed' enough—his shoulder slouched and his head slightly lowered—he delved deep inside himself, where he believed this connection with Naruto would be.

He fell deeper into himself; the soft, quiet noises and the sense of the place around him faded until there was only the beat of his own heart. The rhythmic beating drifting him further into himself, further into the darkness. A cold and dank darkness that held only pitch blackness like an endless inky river.

Then as suddenly as there was only a cold pitch blackness, a dim flicker of light illuminated the recesses of his mind, spreading its' warmth throughout like a summer breeze. A scent of citrus and lavender mixed in the cool breeze and intimately caressed his skin. _Naruto. . ._ he thought immediately. He inhaled deeply; such a large dose of his dobe's scent had his brain feeling like it was in a drug induced haze.

He pushed the haze from his mind, he couldn't get lost in it as he would have liked. Bringing some sense back to his body, he felt his hand still hovering in the air. He vaguely remembered what his brother said, and he moved his limb slightly to the right. A tightness gripped around his heart when the dim light weakened, heightening the cold that bit into him mentally. He immediately moved his hand back over, finding that comforting warmth once more. Hesitantly, he moved his hand over to his left, reluctant for the cold to return and the warmth of his dobe to be gone.

But the opposite occurred.

His heart jumped when the light grew brighter, taking more of the darkness away. Further to the left, he moved his hand, but stopped when he found the light dim the further he moved away from a certain area. Moving back, the light grew brighter but still the darkness held reign.

"There." his mouth spoke without him consciously knowing it.

Sounds of paper ruffled, and the words his brother spoke—"Give me the map for Cha no Kuni."—sounded as if they were spoken from a distance and not from right in front of him.

The light faded completely, causing him to panic slightly from the sudden cold feeling he felt. The sudden loss. It was unpleasant and unwanted after feeling the warmth and compassion that the light gave off. He wanted it back. Just like its' owner—he wanted it all back. . .

More distant sounds of paper ruffling were heard, then Itachi's voice saying, "All right Sasuke." But the young raven was already searching for that light before his brother was even done speaking. He had to find him. Had to find that connection that would bring him to his dobe. To everything that meant most to him. His world.

It took him less time to locate where the strongest form of light was. It was like something was calling to him, coaxing him to where to find what he'd lost. And he didn't fight against it. He couldn't. Nor did he want to. He let it flow through him, filling him with such raw energy that it left his body feeling tingling all over.

"Here." he said and once again, papers ruffled and Itachi instructed whoever was retrieving the maps to get him the Nagashi region. As all this occurred, Sasuke waited within the cold darkness. The cold biting into his skin worse than before as the tingling within his body faded, leaving him feeling alone and partly abandoned. Small trembles erupted through his limbs from the unexpected force of his emotions. Constricting his chest painfully and making it hard to breath properly.

Just as quickly as his emotions were about to overwhelm him, the light returned dimly as Itachi laid the next map down. That light—that warmth calmed him. It took the pain away and replaced it with that comforting tingle. Heightening the buzz throughout his body as he moved his hand around, seeking out the strongest form of light. As he moved his hand downward and to the left, the light grew like a flood light. The intensity grew, sucking and eating away the darkness in rapid acceleration.

His brows furrowed and he clenched his eyes shut tighter at the intensity of the rays. A futile attempt to block it from his sight. But he pushed forward, his hand continuing what he assumed was eastward. And in a single instant, the light became blinding, forcing his eyes to snap open.

Blurry images and spots of color clouded his vision at first when he first opened his eyes, but after a couple blinks to clear his vision, all the others surrounding him came into view clearly. Each one showing curiosity and anxiousness in various ways and degrees; some with their expressions, others by their body language. He paid little mind to them though, turning his head down to where his hand with his index and middle finger pressing against the map. _Kotai mountains. . ._ Where Naruto was suppose to be. . .

* * *

Shallow breaths. . .

. . .in and out—in and out. . .

The feel of the knife slicing and fingers pressing and parting his skin was almost Naruto's undoing. They were so close. Too close to where his death would be released. Tears bubbled at the brim of his ears and his hands gripped relentlessly at the edge of the table. The pain was nothing compared to what he would soon lose. And it wasn't his life that he was most worried about. No. It was Sasuke. He didn't want to lose Sasuke. . .

New shots of pain stopped, leaving his chest with a severe burning sensation and making it hard for him to draw in breaths without causing new pain to be issued upon himself. But that mattered not. His heart jumped painfully into his throat when the sound of metal crashing into metal reached his ears and one of the doctors saying, "We're there." in a gruff voice.

_Oh god, oh god. . ._ His breath hitched, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth. This small jerk of movements resulted in a new wave of pain to wash through his chest. He didn't want to die. . .not now.

He closed his eyes, the only image behind his lids being of his love. His teme. The tears that brimmed his eyes leaked over and slid down the side of his face. Dreading the expected. But his closed eyes snapped back open and looked to the right at Sohma when the man spoke his name. He was standing to the side, leaning over him intimately. Naruto glared through blurry vision at the amusement sketch over every feature of the man above him. Like his pain was the others' entertainment.

"I have a little secret to tell you before you die, Kyuubi." Sohma said huskily while leaning a little closer to him. "One that—" His grin widened. "—will probably let you rest in peace. Because what's a death if you don't know the whole truth?"

Naruto was confused. What was he talking about? There was no 'truth' that he wanted from this man. But Sohma, apparently, thought otherwise as he leaned even closer to him. Stopping only when he was right by the blond's ear with his hot breath hitting the tan flesh. "You know. . .you smell really good." His finger sliding along the blond's neck.

A growl rumbled in Naruto's throat at the touch. "Don't you fucking touch me." he said through clenched teeth.

Sohma pulled his finger back. "Oh right, Uchiha Sasuke is the only one who can touch the Kyuubi. Or should I say, who you'll _allow_ to touch you." He chuckled against the blond's ear. "But he doesn't matter anymore. He can't save you. Just like before. . .he didn't save you. Nor did he save your _precious_ daughter."

"S-Shut—" Naruto choked out before Sohma quieted him by placing his hand firmly over his mouth.

"Let me tell you though, Kyuubi. That even if Uchiha was there on that day, it wouldn't have mattered. The injection that causes your 'attacks' would still have been issued to you."

_In. . .ject. . .ion._ Naruto's eyes widened as the words settled into his brain. The meaning behind them took every breath out of him, leaving him feeling so numb. Cold and distance. _He killed my baby. . ._ This one sentence destroyed the numbing fog as quickly as it came—clearing it completely and revealing what was lying just underneath. Hot blooded agony. . . Tears flowed endlessly from his eyes as he took in a shuttering breath, whimpers slipping pass his parted lips.

"That's right, Kyuubi." Sohma continued cruelly. "I killed your daughter." He pulled back then and nodded to the doctor, who now held a large syringe in his hand. The doctor stepped forward, and in one easy movement, he plunged the needle into the sack that held the negative chakra.

An agonizing scream ripped viciously through Naruto's body. Partly it was what began to course through his veins, but mostly. . .it was the anguish of knowing that the person who was responsible for his daughter's death was standing right next to him. . .

. . .and he couldn't do a thing about it. . .

* * *

Voices spoke around Sasuke, asking questions that his clouded mind heard no sense in. His brain was not filtering the information so he could understand it. All that he noticed—all that he cared about was the point where his two fingers laid upon the map. Where his dobe possibly was located. _His_ Naruto.

Heaviness spread through his body and a haze clouded his mind like a sedative, with the edges of his vision darkening until all he saw was the Kotai mountains. The tingle that turned into a low hum, burst to life like a wildfire through his veins, burning every cell in him. In the next instant, his sight turned completely white, blinding him in not only vision but senses also. But he didn't feel any sort of panic, he didn't feel anything but the pleasant burning coursing through him.

It was a breather.

A short period in time where he was free from all his worries and all the stress. He felt light—relieved with nothing weighing him down. It was wonderful.

But every good thing comes straight to an end. And this was no different. It didn't seem to have been even a moment before his senses returned and the burning faded into a low hum before fading completely. It tuned him back in to what meant most to him. The reason why he preferred to be weighed down. . .because that idiot is his _true_ happiness. . .

As soon as he got his mind caught up with his body, he soon realized that the others' presences weren't there anymore. He blinked his eyes to get rid of the color spots and focus his vision in the darkened place. Once he reopened them, he found that the living room he previously sat in was now a rocky passageway.

_Okay. . .how did this happen?_ he questioned himself as he glanced around the unknown surroundings. He could have sworn that he was only looking for the location of Naruto. . .

Naruto. . .

He stood, remembering before his daze that he found where his connection lead him to where his blond was. So he's assuming—since assumption is all he has right about now—that somehow he was transported to where his dobe was. Damn, there were so many obscured sections in that simple conclusion, but as long as it led him to Naruto, he wasn't going to analyze it too deeply. He took cautious steps forward, activating his Sharingan to see in the dimly lit tunnel. He tried expanding his senses, but the area felt contorted and he couldn't pinpoint where one sensation was coming from another.

Summoning a kunai from the kanji on his wrists, he continued forward with his feet taking on a quicker pace. He stopped when he came upon a large open space that held three different tunnels. He looked at each one, wondering which one he should choose. Each one held a possibility of leading him to Naruto. But picking the wrong one would only waste time and give the enemy more time to find out of his presence. Which could result in hurting his dobe. And he couldn't have that.

He decided to pick the middle one and was beginning to enter the tunnel, but froze instantly when a scream resounded through the space. A scream that held such agony that it had his blood freezing and his heart frantically beating from terror. _Naruto. . . _was the only thought running through his mind as he swirled on his heels and entered the tunnel furthest to the right. Where the most terrifying sound came from.

Within four seconds he came upon two men dressed in doctor garments. Fury boiled his blood, coating his vision in red. And in a second—without letting the two realize what was coming—he sliced their throats wide open. Not even wasting the time to see their bodies drop to the ground as he continued to speed forward.

Shortly ahead, a dim light and more yells of pain filtered out into the tunnel. He dashed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks from the scene in front of him. Naruto was strapped to an operating table with his chest cut wide open and convulsing violently. Near his blond, a brunette man and another doctor stood side by side staring at him in surprise. His red-hazed eyes landed on the syringe in brunette's hand and growled, ready to pounce on the bastards for hurting what was his.

The brunette took a threatening step closer to the convulsing blond. The movement was clear enough to register pass Sasuke's fury and it had him frozen to the spot. Fearfully, he glanced to Naruto and in that single instance, he had to use all of his willpower to hold himself back from running to his dobe. To dispose of the people who caused him harm and ensure no more harm came to him. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything in fear of the man near Naruto. He was helpless.

His hands clenched by his sides as he turned his gaze on the brunette, glaring and desperately praying that he could get to his blond before it was too late. It was apparent that what was happening to Naruto was one of his 'attacks'. An event he feared to witness. And he wasn't wrong in fearing it. The uncontrollable, violent convulsing and the agonizing yells were enough to push him face to face with hysteria. Resulting in his whole body to shake, his muscles twitching to run to his blond, and his breathing to become labored. He never knew how scared he could become when his dobe was this close to death's door.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The brunette spoke calmly, fiddling with the syringe in his hands. "I must say, this is quite a surprise. I never expected you to be able to get through barriers." A pause of prolonged silence occurred. A pause that felt like an eternity to Sasuke. Each second was too long. . . Each second brought Naruto ever closer to death. The corner of his eyes stung heatedly with how much time this was taking.

Too much time. . .

"It doesn't matter though. . ." The brunette continued with a disgustedly demented look. "Kyuubi'll be dead shortly anyway." And that's when he turned, grabbed the doctor by his sleeve and said, "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, Uchiha. You'll have more than one grudge to settle then, won't you?" Taking a glance to the now quiet Naruto, before settling it back on the young raven. "See you then." Water surged from the ground, wrapping around the two in a whirlpool. And before the water even dispersed—revealing that they were gone—Sasuke was already to Naruto.

The blond was quiet, laying limply against the table with blood oozing out of his mouth and chest. His normally vibrant tan skin was now sickly pale, glistening with sweat and blood. There was so much blood, it was pooled along the table and dripping to the floor. The sickening sound of each drop rang through Sasuke's ears. His stomach was queasy, on the verge of throwing up from the utter terror of the situation. His worst fear. . . He couldn't lose him. . .

His trembling hands rumbled with the latches securing Naruto to the table. The damn shaking wouldn't stop long enough to undo the latch correctly. "Dammit!" he cursed through his inability. This can't be happening. He didn't want this to be happening. He scrunched his face in despair and closed his eyes, tears leaking out of the corners and rolling down his face. _Breath. . .fucking breath. . . _He was panicking—almost to the point of hyperventilating in his distress. But he couldn't. He had to get Naruto to Ruri before it was too late to save him. If it wasn't already too late.

Balling his hands into fist to loosen the muscles, he tried again. This time undoing the latches around the blond's ankles and wrists. He then went to the one around his neck, unlatching it in less time than the others. Carefully but quickly, he picked Naruto up into his arms, feeling the blond's blood slick and slide along his arms and soak into his clothes.

_Just hold on, Naruto._ he thought, even though—in the back of his mind—he noticed the lack of Naruto's chest rising and falling. . .


	31. Between Life and Death

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. (Though the OCs are mine.)**

**NOTE: **Hey, I swear I'm still alive! I'm not dead! Sorry for taking so long - months! - but I've been beyond busy. I had most of this chapter written months ago, but then stuff happened and I barely have time to write anymore. Sorry for the late update, I'll try and get the next one out alot quicker than this. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirty-One

**Between Life and Death**

Tick. . .Tock. . .Tick. . .Tock. . .

The unheard sound of time passing hung in the air like a smothering quilt over the ones waiting in the hospital's hallway. The walls may have been of bright white and the dawn's sun rose and shined through the window located down the hall, but. . .the weight of the dread that filled the atmosphere darkened any cheery surroundings. There was nothing but one answer that could lift the darkness. Simple words that would make everything all right again. . .

Itachi let a deep breath out soundlessly, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned stiffly against the wall next to the door that held within its' confines the three most competent medic nins in Konoha who were trying desperately to save a well loved blond. _It's not over yet. . . _he kept telling himself. Self assurance that barely held water. But how else was he going to just stand there with the only other option was to think of the condition Sasuke brought Naruto back in. That kind of condition only leading his mind to one conclusion the blond would have. It was likely to lead him into a fury that no one could calm until he killed the bastard who did it.

No, he had to remain calm. There would be time for vengeance when it was guaranteed that Naruto would recover. Nothing was as important as that.

He glanced over at Sasuke, who sat on the floor—his knees bent and arms resting limply on his kneecaps. His naturally pale complexion was more sickly with dark circles under his eyes. And with a blank slate, he stared forward. This—if anything other than Naruto's condition—had him quite surprised. Because in all senses, Sasuke shouldn't be able to remain conscious. Not after the transportation jutsu he used in going to and bringing Naruto back. With all the stress and the needed chakra to perform an advance jutsu _twice_ should have him collapsing from chakra exhaustion the moment he reappeared in the Hokage's Office.

But it never happened.

To anyone who didn't know where to look; he appeared steady on his feet, his impassiveness giving no sort of fatigue away, and he didn't once doze off. Hours they sat in that hospital corridor and the only thing that gave Sasuke's exhaustion away was the discoloration of his skin and fidgeting of his fingers on his pants' legs. A small but significant movement that gave his little brother away. This fidgeting gave his mind something to focus on, instead of it drifting and eventually falling into slumber.

He stared at his little brother longer, wondering when his body would just shut down on its own just to get some rest. But for some reason he doubted this would happen. Sasuke was too stubborn and held a fierce determination to be awake to find out what condition Naruto was in.

As if on cue, the door to his left opened, resulting in a simultaneous reaction to happen. Everyone particularly jumped to their feet and formed a circle around the door.

Sasuke stood by his brother, breathing unsteadily as he clenched his hands across his chest to lower the trembling in his arms. Though, he wasn't scared of what he was going to be told. . .no. . .he was far passed that. He held that inner calm. A feeling you would experience right before you jump off a cliff and fall continuously until you hit rock bottom.

Ruri was the first to exit the room, the exhaustion clearly shown on her features and her sluggish movements. Her hair was disheveled and sticking in various directions while her mask and cloak was no where to be seen. Since the whole corridor was restricted to only specific individuals, they weren't needed for Akuma. But all of Akuma was paranoid, so Ruri was the only one without hers. And that was only because it was necessary in working on Naruto and now, she appeared too tired to actually care.

"He's alive." Were the first words out of her mouth which sent a sense of relief throughout everyone who waited for those simple words.

It felt like the world just lifted off his shoulders, the sheer relief causing his whole body to sag a little. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he fought to keep himself steady—to keep himself under control. He forced himself to stay put instead of running into the room to see for himself so he could listen to what else Ruri had to say.

"But it doesn't mean he's out of danger." This statement put some of the weight back on the young raven's shoulders. "The deterioration has never gotten this bad before. There's still a high chance that he won't make it through the next few days so the negative chakra can clear from his system. We're hoping he can hold out until Kyuubi can begin healing. . ." Her body swayed and began falling toward the floor, but before she made contact, she was caught by Itachi.

Miki and Kyoko rushed over to their fallen comrade. "She all right?" Miki asked.

Itachi nodded and stated simply, "Chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the door when Sakura came fumbling out. Her hair, which is usually up in a tight bun when working, was hanging loose in various parts, her eyelids were drooped and she appeared like she was going to drop any second now. Kakashi was the one who helped her get to a chair so she could rest.

Tsunade was the next to exit, looking less likely to faint. This was probably because she was too stubborn to show anyone besides certain individuals that she had limits. She leaned against the door frame, giving off a casual look but Sasuke knew she needed it to keep herself standing. He knew this from the quick rise and fall of her chest and the wariness her features displayed. By her side, Jiraiya stood in a way that told he was there if she needed someone to lean on.

"You can place her in the room down the hall for her to rest." Tsunade told the eldest Uchiha. Who nodded curtly, and with a gentle carefulness that Sasuke didn't know his older brother could possess, Itachi maneuvered Ruri in his arms and lifted her as he stood.

"You can visit Naruto now, but only two of you at a time." she said as Itachi began walking toward the first door on his right. His steps becoming quicker with what she said.

Tsunade pushed herself from the door frame, placing her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder for support. "Oh and Uchiha, there's a chair by his bed for you." she muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear like it was an afterthought barely worth mentioning. He looked at her for a moment, wondering why she bothered with something like that if she didn't particularly liked him. But it was a _very_ short moment before he quickly dismissed it and passed by her to enter the room.

Once he stepped foot within the sterile room, anxiety made itself known and took hold of him. His feet slowed and his heart pumped faster at the sounds of the machines' beeping. Clear signs that his dobe was still alive. But it made no real difference, Naruto could still fade away. Could still leave him alone. . .

Stepping around the curtain that surrounded his blond, he froze at the sight before him. Naruto was almost as pale as the sheets covering him, his blond hair that haloed his head even lacked some of its vibrancy. He grimaced at the bandages wrapped entirely around the blond's torso, remembering the condition that area was in beforehand. But in an assurance he didn't know he needed, the wrapped chest rose and feel. A movement of breathing—of being alive. Yet. . .this movement was only artificial. Produced by the tube down his throat that connected to a machine which pumped air into his lungs. Without it, Naruto would cease to breath on his own.

Without it. . .he would cease to live. . .

Sasuke ran his hand shakily through his hair, hoping to stop that train of thought. Naruto wasn't dead. _Not yet_, his mind supplied him unwillingly. Again, he stomped down on unpleasant thoughts. _Just live the next few days in denial and you just might make through them. _

In hesitant steps, he walked around the bed to stand on the side. And as he skimmed his eyes over his dobe's body, he curiously spotted bruises, varying in sizes, on any area of flesh in view other than Naruto's face and neck. He didn't remember seeing them before, he wondered where they came from. Lightly, he ran his fingers over the bruises located on Naruto's arm; moving up until the back of his hand gently caressed Naruto's cheek. God, he just wanted him to open his eyes and grin stupidly at him. At least then the dread would ease from choking him.

But Naruto wasn't fine. He wouldn't just get up and tell him he was fine. No, there was a chance he wouldn't ever get up again. He fell heavily into the chair behind him, burying his face into his hands. It was finally sinking in that he could have lost Naruto and could lose him still. All the blissful numbness was gone, allowing it all to be felt.

He was breaking down, everything has piled on top of each other until he just couldn't take anymore. And he couldn't take anymore. He couldn't take losing Naruto again. He just couldn't. . .

A sob escaped his mouth as the tears he couldn't find the strength to hold back anymore flowed endlessly. Letting the hopelessness soak his hands and drip to the floor.

Outside, standing closest to the open door were Kyoko, Miki and Itachi. The others stood leaning against walls, sitting in chairs or just plain standing, but they all shared one thing—silence. . .Because the broken cries from within the room reached every ear in the corridor. Even if a couple of them didn't particularly like Sasuke, they felt sympathy for the raven for what he was going through. It was hard not to. Not when the man was usually so emotionless but now held such emotion that it hurt to hear.

Itachi reached forward and grabbed the handle of the door, closing it. "We can visit later." he told in a voice that held no arguments.

* * *

Two days passed, and Naruto was still holding on. Though. . .it was just barely. There were several close calls in those short couple of days. One in particular, that occurred only several hours after they got him stable, had the brat flat lining. Tsunade ran her hand through her tousled hair and downed her glass of sake from the memory of that heart-stopping moment. She really thought that was the end.

For a _long_ six seconds she truly thought that Naruto had finally gave up and just let himself go. . .

But after the last electric shock she was going to issue before calling it, his heart began beating again. No one would ever know how thrilled she was to hear the beeping of the heart monitor in that moment. It sooth the throbbing ache in her chest and helped her in hoping that maybe Naruto was just too stubborn to give up that easily. He couldn't leave now. Not when he has the one thing that would make him the happiest within his reach.

She poured herself another drink and downed it just as quickly. Lord, she needed this to calm her severely frayed nerves. Every second she worried that Ruri or Sakura would appear in her office and frantically tell her that something was wrong with Naruto. Or—she dreaded even thinking it—that he was gone. . .

Another glass down and she was already pouring another one. Those types of thoughts were going to be the end of her. Just as she was about to down her next glass, the door to her office opened and Jiraiya came in. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he rushed forward and grabbed her precious sake bottle and glass still filled with said sake.

"What the hell, Jiraiya?!" she finally yelled, making an attempt to get her alcohol back from the man. "You better give that back! You know what I'll do to you if you don't!"

"Yup, I'm quite aware." he said casually as he hid the alcohol in a cabinet. He turned back around and was met with her coldest look she could form. But apparently today he was immune to it because his expression held the same determination as it did when he stepped foot within her office.

Her eyes narrowed further when he came close to her. "What are you—"

"The Counsel's comin' "

It took a whole second for his words to sink in and when they did, she sunk into her chair with a deep frown. "When?" she asked in a hollow voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jiraiya move back from her and stand by her desk with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Right about now." he said an exactly one second before her office door opened again without an invite. Immediately, she straightened within her chair and clasped her hands together on her desk as three members of the Counsel walked in, stopping when they stood before her desk side by side.

"Hokage-sama. . ." Homura greeted monotonously. He turned his attention to Jiraiya to her side and nodded in greeting. "Jiraiya-sama. . ."

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked coldly without any pleasantries. They deserved none. These three were the oldest on the Counsel and they were part of banning and then trying to assassinate Naruto. They deserved nothing but the same pain they put Naruto through.

"We would like to discuss the matter of Akuma." answered the elderly woman, Koharu next to him.

Only two words crossed her mind. . . _Not good_ . . .

* * *

Continuously, the beeping of the machines echoed through the sterile room. Reminding Sasuke of the life that was still within his dobe laying motionlessly on white sheets. It gave little comfort though. He knew how quickly everything could change. Right now the sound was a steady beep but in a hour, it could easily become erratic or worse. . .a flat buzz that continued on and on. The only assurance he would accept right now would be _when_ Naruto opened his eyes and showed off those sapphires of his. It was a sure thing that he would be fine then.

But against his will, his stomach continued to twist, knot and churn in dread. He just couldn't shake the sick feeling that Naruto wouldn't ever wake up. And in desperation he hasn't felt since Kakashi told him and Sakura about Naruto years ago; he just wanted Naruto to open his eyes. Was he asking too much? All he ever _truly_ wanted was Naruto. Has that one desire diminished its effects in fulfilling this one?

Shakily, he took a deep breath. God, he hoped that wasn't the case. He slumped further into the uncomfortable chair he sat in beside Naruto's bed. It was positioned sideways, where he faced Naruto and his back faced the opposite wall. His arm laid along the edge of the bed with his hand loosely clasping Naruto's slack one. And along the back of the blond's hand, his thumb rubbed softly. A small but only gesture of comfort Sasuke could think of while the other was in this kind of condition.

With his other hand, he rubbed at his tired eyes. He knew he was exhausted, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. Even when he actually tried at one point, his mind wouldn't shut off. There was only a couple of times that he found himself waking up without any knowledge of ever falling asleep. And in those times, it was only a few hours of rest. Nothing really that made any difference in his fatigue.

A cramp in his lower abdomen caused him to sigh in reluctance. He couldn't hold off any longer, he had to take a piss. Which meant he had to leave Naruto's side to travel to the bathroom across the room. It was the only time he did leave Naruto's side.

Another sigh was released as he stood from his chair; leg and back bones popping from the long period of time he's come to sit in the chair. He was sore all over from sitting in one position for so long, but he endured it. . . he wanted to be no where else. Lifting his free hand, he brushed blond bangs away from Naruto's forehead, leaving his hand pressed gently against the hairs as he leaned forward and chastely kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back." he murmured against the skin. A silent promise he could never leave him again for too long.

He straightened himself and removed both hands from Naruto slowly. Hesitant to remove the contact like every other time he had to do this. But Naruto was always there when he came back. He didn't know why he expected him not to be. He ran his hand nervously through his hair as he turned, his eyes landing on his brother who was stationed like a guard in another uncomfortable chair by the closed door. Itachi's posture being rigid, his identity being shielded by his mask and cloak.

Being used to his brother's presence almost constantly being in the room by now, he passed Itachi with only one sharp look in his direction. And Itachi understood that look perfectly. He's been getting them every single time his little brother left Naruto's side. Curtly, he nodded as Sasuke continued on his way to the bathroom. His gaze lingered on his brother's back for a moment longer before averting over to the clock hanging on the wall. He would give Sasuke a minute before he would be walking back out. It was partly amusing but partly it worried him.

He was worried that sooner rather than later Sasuke would be the next one to be hospitalized. He wasn't taking care of himself at all. He barely slept, and just like his sleep, he barely ate. Just the other day, a full blown fight almost broke out because he wanted Sasuke to eat something. He was fully prepared to force the food down his brother's throat. Which he tried. . .hence the violence.

The only reason a whole fight was avoided was because they were still in Naruto's room and neither of them wanted to take the chance of him getting caught in the crossfire. He never tried to force his brother to eat again. All he did was bring him a bento twice a day and silently place it by him. And out of three bentos, Sasuke only ate a little out of one of them. It was unnerving how little Sasuke ate and slept, and how functional he still was.

The lack of sleep he probably wouldn't worry so much about if he only just ate more to keep his strength up. But that was a battle he was bound to—_unfortunately_—lose. His brother was just too stubborn to listen. And the only person he would listen to was the one person who couldn't currently speak.

Itachi sighed, for once in a long time, he was lost as to what to do. Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto's bedside except for the necessary bathroom break. And those were far and few between. But trying to get him away to rest and properly eat something would get an attempt on his life—he was sure of it. There was nothing that would keep Sasuke away from Naruto now.

If he didn't have to take his mask off, he would be pinching the bridge of his nose from the oncoming headache his train of thought brought on. Those two make his life so complicated without even trying. He wondered if it was a natural mechanism; do stupid things just so Itachi has to work his brain on how to fix them. Yup, that sounded like something Naruto would do. Sasuke on the other hand. . .well. . .Naruto would drag him into it anyway, whether it was like him or not.

A smirk formed as a thought crossed his mind, _Sasuke's going to be so whipped. . ._Then his smirk fell as he gazed over at the still body on the bed. _Once Naruto gets well, that is._

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the corridor, Miki leaned against the wall by the closed door. His head was lowered and his arms were crossed, giving off an impression that he was sleeping. But behind his mask, his eyes remained opened and stared down at the tile floor. His vision was out of focus while his mind wandered over their predicament.

Everything has spiraled out of control. . .continuing to twist and turn at random intervals. It was beginning to get to him. Wearing him down until he was just losing all hope for any sort of reasonable calmness within their little cocoon. Instead of calmness, they continued to receive distress and grief.

He was tired of all the worrying—all the intense concern. When were they ever going to get a break?

Unfamiliar chakra signatures forced Miki to focus back into the present, then the sounds of footsteps convinced his head to lift to look down the corridor. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in the lead, both wearing similar expressions of guilt and concern. _Wonder why?_ This was quickly answered when he saw the three unfamiliar persons walking behind the two. He didn't recognize them in particularly but the robes they wore were unmistakable.

_Council!_

A mixture of worry and panic surged through him as a growl erupted from the back of his throat and pushed himself from the wall. He stepped in the middle of the hall, blocking their path. There was no damn way they were going to get anywhere near Naruto. Not knowing what their intentions might be toward the blond.

Behind him, he felt Kyoko get up from the ground she sat upon and stand next to him. The one Konoha shinobi that remained, Kakashi—since the other two left for rest with a hefty threat of silence—also stood but he remained where he was, not moving to block the unwanted quests. Yet, even if he didn't make any visible sign of which side he was on, the hostility flowing off the man proved of his hate he held for them.

Although, Miki would have preferred to have Ruri or Gaara watching his back instead of a Konoha shinobi. But unfortunately Ruri was resting, and Gaara—along with Neji—was back at Temari's room, guarding Kyosuke and Cho.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse. . .

"Don't you think you should get Kane?" he heard Kyoko ask.

This caused a malicious grin to spread over his face. Even if no one else could see it, he just knew there was something emitting from him of the sadistic pleasure he felt in getting the one man who would have no problem in tearing those three Council members apart. The grin never left as he turned and quickly walked to the closed door, wanting to get Itachi before they made it to their little barricade.

* * *

Sasuke was just coming out of the bathroom—_fifty-three seconds_—when the door opened. Itachi barely acknowledge it opening, as long as Miki remained quiet through his visit, it didn't matter. What he didn't expect was for Miki to approach him and whisper into his ear, "Three Council members coming down the hall."

He never knew one sentence could affect him so much. In a split second, his blood boiled with unadulterated fury.

Sasuke stopped in mid-step by the sudden killing intent radiating off of Itachi. He turned to his older brother, wondering what got the man to react in such a way. But when his eyes settle upon him, Itachi stood from his chair in one swift movement and ordered, "Stay in the room." as he and Miki stormed out of the room.

Now, normally this would have pissed him off, but curiosity outweighed the option of being angry. There had to be very few things that would cause his brother to react like that. To show such obvious anger was so unlike the usually impassive Uchiha. That's how they were suppose to be raised; lacking in the ability in expressing emotions. And Itachi endured far more years of '_Uchiha_' training than he did. So, what could make him crack his calm mask?

He glanced back at the still form of Naruto, _Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute. _he thought with a pang of guilt. He moved closer to the closed door and casually leaned his back against the wall next to it, turning his head so his ear was an inch away from the wood.

"—_not up to visitors."_ he heard the cold sneer of Itachi.

Sasuke leaned closer to the door, until his ear was pressed right against it. His curiosity growing at the deadly tone from the elder Uchiha.

"_It matters not. . ."_ came an elderly woman's voice. One that was so familiar to Sasuke that it was right on the tip of his tongue at who it belonged to. But he couldn't quite put a face to it. _"As long as he's conscious—"_

"_Which he's not."_ Itachi interrupted rudely, and Sasuke could just imagine the glare he was directing at the lady. _"It seems you've wasted a trip. That's too bad. Goodbye."_

Soft gasps of disgust were heard. _"How dare you."_ An elderly man with just as a familiar voice spoke. _"We're allowing such. . ."_ There was a short pause before the next word was spat out like a bad taste in someone's mouth. _". . .vileness within Konoha's walls and you dare to disrespect us."_

It struck Sasuke within the span of those last two words of who those voices belonged to. _Council members._ And within that half a second, all levels of anger, fright, and anxiety rose within him. Although, the fright and anxiety were more prominent than the anger. They were here wanting to meet with the leader of Akuma—his Dobe—when Naruto was at his most vulnerable. It frightened him more than he imagined it would. Because what if the Council members did see who the Akuma leader really was, then there was no guessing what they would do to him. But he knew it wasn't going to be anything pleasant.

Within a second, his Kusanagi was gripped within his hand in a threatening manner. Appearing after performing hand seals over the kanji on his wrists and a puff of smoke dissipated. He swung the blade back, where it rested along the back of his arm, preparing to strike any Council members who dared try to walk through the door. There was no way he was going to let _anyone_ take his Dobe away from him again. Naruto was _his _god dammit. . .and he'll have to be dead before anyone ever tried to change that.

Even breaths is what he took as his eyes tingled and burned from the Sharingan bleeding into his eyes. He focused back on what was happening in the hall, listening for the danger that lurked just outside the walls. There was silence, and even through the barriers separating him from them, he could feel the tangible killing intent like he was standing in the midst of it.

"_You have to earn respect if you intend on receiving it." _he heard Itachi say in such a calm voice that it caused a shiver to run down his spine. _"Otherwise you better expect the treatment I give you. As for Tatsuo, you are by no means getting into that room."_

"_Now you lis—"_ the elderly man tried to interrupt, but obviously Itachi wasn't having it.

"_You. Are. Not. Entering. That. Room."_ Each word was spoken pointedly and in a manner that held a deadly hidden threat underneath each one. _"I am in charge of protecting Tatsuo when he's unable to himself. I will eliminate you if you continue to press this. Do I make myself clear?"_ There was silence following Itachi's mini speech. Sasuke was slightly surprised that his brother spoke so much to them in the first place. It just goes to show you how serious the situation really was.

Another long agonizing moment passed before several pairs of footsteps disappeared down the hall without another word. Sasuke breathed easier when the danger that represented the three Council members were gone. _They gave up easily_, he thought. Which only meant they were going to try harder when they returned the next time. Anbu would probably accompany them, using them to force their way into seeing Naruto.

And there was chance he would be one of those Anbu. . .

He banged the back of his head against the wall in hopes to straighten out the commotion. Everything just kept tumbling—tumbling down and he couldn't grip onto anything to keep himself from falling. How was he suppose to stop falling when what matters most to him continues to be just out of his reach?

The door opened next to him, he glanced over at Itachi as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sent a silent question out through his eyes to his older brother when he turned and faced him.

"We're safe for now. Tsunade-sama will try and keep them at bay as long as she can, but. . ." he trailed off, and Sasuke knew that they didn't have much time. If the Sandaime couldn't keep Naruto from being banned, then what the hell could Tsunade-sama do?

He closed his eyes from the enclosing walls that threatened to break him down.

"Let's just hope—" Itachi went on, either unaware of his inner turmoil or plain ass ignoring it. "—that Naruto heals quick. Our time in Konoha is running out. Once Naruto's ready to travel, it'll be time to leave. . ."


	32. Bring Me Back to Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

**WARNING: **Lemon. . . Don't like, just skip it then.

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Bring Me Back to Life**

An annoying beeping sound was the first thing Naruto heard as he stirred from unconsciousness. It wracked through his head like a sledgehammer would against a brick wall. It wasn't pleasant, and it only increased his growing headache. Then the smell hit him out of nowhere. He felt his features scrunched up in disgust. It reeked of antibiotics, and that smell alone was making him nauseous. Without putting much thought into it, he let his head fall to the side where another much more alluring smell was coming from. Calming the nauseousness and easing his pounding headache to the point where he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Dobe?"

A voice broke through the haze of his half-sleep. It appealed to him in such a way that he forced his lead weighted eyelids to open. He almost re-closed them when the sweet scent came closer to him, enveloping him in its' aroma. Through his blurred vision, he could barely make out something dark in front of him.

"Naruto?" the voice said again, placing something warm on his face.

He blinked, making an attempt to focus both his vision and mind. After a few times, the dark thing in front of him cleared, revealing a navy blue covered chest. His brows furrowed as he moved his eyes upward to get a look at the person who had their hand on his face in such an intimate way. He was met with worried and anxious features of Sasuke.

_Sasuke?_ He tried to think back to why Sasuke was even next to him. Everything was so cloudy and unclear. Causing him to find it hard to pin point the reason why. Why was Sasuke standing next to his bed looking like he hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in days? Why was he gazing down at him with such relief and happiness in those usually guarded eyes? Why was he being so gentle with his caresses like he was going to break? It was confusing only because he didn't have the answers.

Thinking harder against the fog in his head, he tried to remember what happened. What event could bring the normally groomed Uchiha to neglect himself this badly?

And then, like a floodgate cracking and crumbling to pieces, all the memories came flooding back. It filled his mind, consumed it with its' hollow pain. But his chest didn't constrict until he couldn't breath. His body didn't tremble uncontrollably. Nor did tears gather and fall relentlessly. No, nothing occurred.

Because he couldn't feel a damn thing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated, subconsciously holding his breath for any kind of response from the blond. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong. Naruto was just staring at him before with a look that he could only associate with confusion, and then suddenly it flattened, transforming into a blank slate. He couldn't read the blond at all. But what scared him most were his eyes. They held a hollowness in the place where a blazing fire used to rage.

_Was there something else wrong?_ This was a question that caused the utter joy he felt less than a minute ago to twist and warp into dread. Was the constant fear of losing Naruto right before his eyes not over?

For a whole week, he was terrified that Naruto would flat line forever. Leaving him behind once again in a life that held nothing without him. Even when Ruri told him that Kyuubi was healing the deterioration within his body, it still didn't comfort him in the least. Then there was the fear of the Council returning. He's already received a summons to appear in front of the Council. It was too much of a coincidence for it to be anything other than being a part in the intimidation of speaking to the injured Akuma leader.

That summons came two days ago, and he hasn't even thought about showing up. But since then, he's been half expecting all hell to break loose outside the room. For the Council at any moment to come bombarding themselves within the room, only to find out about Naruto and killing him upon sight. It was these thoughts that have been haunting him since the Council made themselves known. They just wouldn't stop. This was one reason he was hoping beyond hope that Naruto was fine so they could remove him from the hospital and ensure he wasn't just sitting here waiting for their return.

It was so frustrating that there was so much that could take his dobe away and he could barely do anything about it. Why couldn't he protect what meant most to him? Why did he have to feel so helpless. . .?

". . .ter. . ."

Sasuke jerked himself out of his somber thoughts when a noise came from the body on the bed. "What?" he questioned as he stared at the awake blond like he was his very own lifeline.

Naruto closed his eyes and grimaced, his throat moving like he was attempting to swallow. It was then that Sasuke suspected of what the other said.

"Let me get you some water." he spoke while already moving away from the bed and toward the bathroom. For some unknown reason there were plastic cups stashed in the cabinet underneath the bathroom sink. It was a weird place to put them, but right now, he wasn't going to question there convenient location.

He came out of the bathroom with a full cup of water, and quickly went back to his position by the dobe's bed. Just seeing him still awake had his breath leaving his lungs. So much relief. . . so much weight being lifted from him at seeing those sapphire orbs staring half-lidded back at him. This was the reassurance he needed. Even though he knew it wasn't quite over yet. . .

"Do you think you can sit up?" Sasuke asked while placing the glass of water on the floor. He knew beforehand that he would need both hands because Naruto shook his head no. The blond still looked too weak to move too much. He hooked his arms underneath Naruto's and gently hoisted him up a little. Carefully keeping his eyes on the others' features to make sure he didn't cause him any sort of pain. The only expression that crossed his face was one of slight discomfort.

Once Naruto was partial sitting up, he brought the glass of water from the floor and placed it near the blond's chapped lips. He gently rubbed his thumb against the others' temple as he tipped the glass, letting small amounts of water slip between slightly parted lips. After a few sips, Naruto jerked his head to the side, causing some water to dip down his chin, and coughed.

Sasuke placed the water back down on the floor and when he stood straight again, sapphire orbs were back on him. They stared at him with blank concentration that he found himself unable to speak under their gaze.

Naruto coughed under his breath before he opened his mouth and spoke in a severe raspy and cracked voice, "You've been here the entire time?"

A pang of hurt resounded through his chest at the question. Why would he even ask that? And it wasn't even how he asked it, because there was no emotion behind the question, it was just the question itself that had his heart clenching painfully. He could have sworn that he made his feelings quite clear to the blond before any of this happened. Apparently not enough though. This question proved that there was still doubt within his blond. Still something that didn't completely believe in the love he held for him.

Once he got better, Sasuke vowed he was going to change that. To ensure that Naruto knew that he loved him alone and no one else.

Instead of showing the hurt he felt, he smiled lopsidedly and sat down in the chair he's become quite use to over the past week. He would even swear that the plastic has formed a butt groove. "Yeah, dobe. . . been here the entire time."

Naruto didn't respond back, only stared at him blankly. Which Sasuke found completely strange coming from the blond. It wasn't like him at all. And it was causing his body to tense at the abnormality of it while his mind ran away with itself in wonder again. But fortunately before his mind could up with some wild ideas, the door behind him opened and—by the chakra signature—Itachi stepped into the room. It was this time when Naruto removed his eyes from him and glanced over at the space where he suspected his older brother stood.

The next thing Sasuke heard was the door reopening and Itachi ordering, "Ryutaro, go get Tara. Tatsuo's awake." Then the door re-closing and footsteps coming closer to them.

He felt his brother's presence coming up from the other side of bed, but he didn't look away from Naruto's face. He stared intently at the blond's features to see if they would change even in the slightest. To see if he was just being _extremely_ paranoid and imagining there was something else wrong with Naruto.

"How long has he's been awake?" Itachi asked.

Absentmindedly, he answered his brother. "Only a few minutes."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed Itachi stepping further up the side of the bed. "How are feeling Naruto?" He was unable to begin answering, because the room's door reopened and bustling of feet came in.

"Taichou?" A masked and cloaked Ruri said as she briskly made her way to Naruto's unusually quiet form. Miki's presence was right behind her but he stopped at the foot of the bed, taking his position there. Itachi stepped back so Ruri could take the place where he previously stood. "How are you feeling Taichou?" Her hand already moving up to the blond's chest, then hovered as the limb began to glow green.

Naruto's flat expression didn't change when he answered her. "The same as usual."

The last word intrigued Sasuke. "The usual?" He wasn't going to let it slide if the other three knew why Naruto was acting the way he was.

A sigh came from Itachi, hesitation present. Ruri remained quiet as she continued examining Naruto while Miki's nervous shifting of feet behind him could be heard. Whatever it was, they were not overjoyed in informing him. But in the end, it wasn't any of them who spoke.

"Every illness has side-effects." came the raspy and cracked voice of his blond, immediately redirecting his eyes back to him. Naruto was looking at him again with the same dull gaze. It really did unnerve him. "After the negative chakra runs through my system and everything heals, there still one thing that's not right for a while afterward." By now, Sasuke's grip on the chair's arm was deadly, his knuckles most likely white from the tight hold. "For about a month I feel. . . detached from everything."

_Detached?_

"I don't really know how to explain it. . ." Naruto continued, ". . .but. . . the easiest is that I don't feel anything. Like there's a black hole sucking every emotion away." There was pause as Naruto averted his eyes away from him and to the floor. "And I hate it." The murmur almost unheard.

"We've done several things to possibly make the process pass faster—" Ruri said, lowering her hand back to her side, apparently done examining Naruto. "—but nothing helped. It continues until one day he just. . . _feels_ again." She tilted her head down and spoke to Naruto, her tone filling with relief. "Kyuubi is healing you nicely. We should be able to move you out of the hospital tomorrow. But we won't be able to leave Konoha until at least the following day or so."

Naruto nodded slowly, looking so lost with his gaze still connected with the white tile floor. So unlike his usual bright personality that he just wanted to wipe it all away. This desire unconsciously caused his hand to move under the blond's chin and tilt his head upward to look at him. Those blank blues connected with his own as Sasuke lowered his head, until his lips were lightly pressed against the others'. And for a split second, surprise lit up the blond's sapphire orbs like a Christmas bulb. Such a beautiful sight. . .

He pulled back only an inch, his breath mixing intimately with the blond's who stared back at him. The small spark gone and replaced with that hollowness that Sasuke couldn't stand. It just wasn't a natural part of him. It was caused because of an injection. Something artificial. . .

"Make love to me." Naruto spoke evenly, making Sasuke's eyes widen and his breath hitch.

_There's no way I heard him right._ But the gasp beside him and the sputtering behind him proved that his ears weren't lying. _Was he crazy?_ He could barely move and he wants him to initiate an activity like that. How could he even think that was alright? He shook his head lightly, stepping back and putting some distance between him and Naruto. There wasn't anything right about it. You just can't have sex with a person who was in his condition. That definitely ranked high up there on his wrong scale.

"That might actually help."

He snapped his head toward the one who spoke. . . his brother. Uchiha Itachi—the _prodigy son_ of the family—thought having sex with an ill person was wise? Seriously, he must have been so sleep deprived that he was imagining this whole event, because no one in their right mind would agree with this.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" he yelled at Itachi at the same time as a protest came from Miki. "He's sick!" Trying to point out the obvious reason why their opinion was insane.

"I must agree with Itachi-san." Ruri said, causing Sasuke to turn his attention to her and think, _They're all going insane_. "Now listen Uchiha-san—" she continued, undeterred by the disbelieving glare he was giving her. "—sexual intercourse is one of the safest methods to transfer chakra from one person to another, and chakra is the one thing that Taichou needs the most right now. The more chakra he receives the faster he heals. And we need him out of Konoha as soon as possible."

_Damn. . .she got me there._ His eyes shut in a defeated manner while his hands rubbed his face tiredly. Chakra transference by sexual means was a subject he never delved into. Because—at the time—there was no way he was going to have sex with anyone. He didn't care who the hell it was, he wasn't—_in anyway_—allowing anyone near his dick. But specific situations tend to sneak up on you where that particularly information would have been useful. Right now was one of those specifics. Only because their reasoning prodded its way through his thick moral and actually made sense.

Yet, another problem rose, one that would throw the whole idea out the window—which part of him wouldn't mind so much—he had only a limited theory at how the whole procedure went. And when he says 'limited', he actually means he only knows the summery of what it suppose to do. That's the first and last thing he's ever read on the subject. The summery was all he needed before his stomach churned at the mere thought of having sex with someone else and threw the scroll where he read it from away—never to come back to again.

"Plus. . ." Ruri continued, tuning him back into what she was saying. "sexual intercourse with. . . you is the one thing we never tried with the detachment."

Let's hope not, he thought with a spike of jealousy. Sighing, he looked at Naruto whose been unusually quiet through this whole bizarre conversation. Though he didn't know why he was still surprised by the silence, you would think the initial shock of non-vocals from the blond would have worn off. But as he took in the impassive expression that one would most likely find on his own features, it still struck him like a physical punch. _I can't believe I'm even considering this._

He looked away from the dull blues boring into him. "He can barely move." Trying to convince the other two that this whole thing was a bad idea for Naruto. It could make him worse. Sick people shouldn't participate in strenuous activities.

"Then, I guess you'll have to do most of the work."

The smug comment from his brother caused his eye to twitch in annoyance. Who knew that Itachi held a perverted old man inside. He would have never guessed it. Nor did he want to be enlightened now.

Glaring, he made one final—futile—attempt. "I don't know the procedure."

"You don't need to worry about that." Ruri said, "Kyuubi should do everything."

Maybe that should worry him more. Yet, that worry wouldn't come. Instead a spark of anticipation ignited, causing him to curse at the wrongness he should feel. But even that was slowly being drowned out by the growing anticipation.

"So, it won't hurt him anymore than he already is, right?" Miki said for the first time since his outburst before.

"Right." Ruri answered while Itachi's head nodded.

Tension lessened in Sasuke's shoulders at the answer. Wondering when the tension built for it only to be released when Ruri answered Miki's question. _I won't hurt him then._ Was that really why he was so reluctance in going through with this? Because he was afraid of hurting Naruto. Again.

Miki nodded. Then turned and walked toward the door. "Try not to be too loud. I don't want to hear you two going at it in the hall." he said over his shoulder as he exited the room. His comments feeling like blessings of approval.

Sasuke glared at the now closed door. Praying that the heat he felt in his face didn't show in a form of a heinous blush. A giggle from Ruri averted his glare from the door to the only other Akuma members in uniform. Once his glare was directed at them, Ruri instantly converted her giggle to resemble a cough. Her hand up before her mask where her mouth would be while her other hand laid upon Itachi's forearm, pushing.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Her comment only causing more heat to soar up to his face. Her implications quite clear.

Itachi eventually relented to her excessive pushing. Commenting, like he just couldn't help himself, as he was pushed toward and out the door, "Enjoy yourself, Otoutou. Don't be too rough."

Now, he knew he was blushing.

He slumped down in the chair once he and Naruto were alone again. Head falling into his hands to hide the flames lighting up his face. How embarrassing can this get? He was going good with the suggestion of sex but with those last comments, those sent everything to the home of embarrassment. They were probably standing out in the hall and just waiting for the moans to start.

If he just didn't get that little imagery, he'd be doing just fine.

"You don't have to do it, you know."

The flat voice of Naruto lifted his head from his hands. The blond faced away from him now. Those lifeless eyes not staring at him as they were.

Naruto stared down at the white sheet that covered his body. It felt like he was seeing everything in black and white, yet the colors could be perfectly seen. He hated the distance he felt. Like no matter how far he reached, he couldn't grasp onto anything real. And he hated every second of it.

That's the reason why he asked Sasuke to make love to him. When the raven kissed him, he felt—even if it was small—a twinge of emotion. Something that's never happened before now whenever he was like this. Maybe that's all he ever needed. . . It made sense. Sasuke was the one person who could ever make him feel anything real.

"I understand." he carried on. His voice lowered to a mere whisper. "I'm not gonna hold—" He stopped when a hand touched his cheek and pressed to turn his head the other way.

When his head was turned, he was greeted with Sasuke hovering over him. His brows knitted together, wondering why he was there if he didn't want to go through with it. All the time he watched the raven after his proposal, reluctance was the only thing he saw highlighting the others' features. He thought with the way Sasuke acted the days before his capture, that he would be willing. But he guessed he was wrong. If he could feel anything, he would probably feel dejected at the obvious rejection.

Sasuke's hand lingered on his face as he stared down at him with such intensity. Lust swirled and mixed with the hesitation that kept lowering every second. But the most prominent emotion that overshadowed them both was. . . love. Love for him.

A small patch of warmth sprouted in center of his chest. And he savored in it.

Soft lips gently collided with his own, sending lightning bolts of warmth skyrocketing throughout the rest of his chest. He sighed contently within the kiss. Moving his lips as sensually as Sasuke was against his own. A slick tongue swiped against his bottom lip, a shock of warmth being shot through the soft tissue. His mouth opened willingly, grating the unspoken request.

Sasuke's tongue plunged into his mouth. His eyes drifted closed at the heading flavor of the others' taste flowed over his taste buds. The warmth spreading downward and heating up as Sasuke pressed closer to him. Naruto tried to pull him closer still, wanting to feel even more, but his arms wouldn't lift from the bed. Still too weak.

The kiss was broken by Sasuke pulling back. He could have whined. Wait. He thinks he did. He didn't know, he was too far lost. Through half lidded eyes, he watched as Sasuke climb onto the bed and straddle his hips. His hands on either side of his head and his body hovering just an inch above his own. He gazed at the small distance between them. Unsurprised when he spotted he was sporting an erection. He could be on his death bed and he would still get hard for the youngest Uchiha. It seemed to be a natural reaction that nothing could stop.

He wanted that distance gone. He wanted to feel Sasuke's hard body against his own, driving away the emptiness. Please, just take it all away. . .

Sasuke leaned forward, stopping when his lips were just above Naruto's. A flicker of a flame shined within the sapphire he stared into. Those darkened twin orbs revealing the lust and absolute adoration that was directed at him only. Simple yet significant emotions. His cock twitched at the knowledge that they were even present because of him. That his presence could cause such a different within the blond. _His_ blond.

More rough than he intended, he crushed his lips against Naruto's. Receiving a moan from his treatment. Thinking it was from pain, he softened his movements, slipping his tongue between parted lips and tasting the unique flavor that lived there. A tentative brush against his tongue issued a moan of his own. The action reminded him so much of their first time. How unsure the blond's tongue felt against his own. Passion surged, spurring him into balancing on one hand and using his other to remove the sheet covering him, throwing the material to the floor.

Air was needed, forcing him into detaching from those luscious lips only to reattach to his slender neck. He sucked and nipped at the flesh. Naruto tilting his head for him to have better access to his present enjoyment. In one long lick, he ascends to the blond's lobe. Nipping the flesh in fever and earning himself a moan he knew wasn't from pain. And he savored in the sound and the sounds of hard breathing from the blond, proofs of his enjoyment.

He trails his tongue down to his collar bone, then stops when he reached the top of the hospital gown. Frowning, he pushes up until he's leaning against the back of his heels. Naruto eyes open in a lazy manner. The blond glances over at him, not bothering to move his head, such a glazed, sensual expression adorning his features. For a moment, that's all he could see. His breath catching and his need spiking. So beautiful.

For the first time since getting on the bed, he let his body lower and touch the one beneath him. His erection pressing against the blond's. As he hissed out from white hot jolts of pleasure, Naruto gasped. They're eye contact never broke, even when Sasuke shifted forward some, slowly rubbing up against Naruto. Gods, he thought as he pressed harder to get more of that friction. More of that pleasure. . .

He bent back down, capturing Naruto's lips again. It didn't take long though before his lungs burned for oxygen. He let his head bury in the crook of the blond's shoulder, his hot pants falling on the others' ear while moans filled his own.

"Naruto. . ." he groaned, feeling his lower abdomen tighten at his building orgasm.

Dammit, if he didn't stop he was going to come.

With every ounce of willpower he had, he pulled himself away from the trembling and panting blond. Sitting back on his heels, he kept his gaze from Naruto and onto the white sheet showing through between two tan thighs. Maybe that wasn't the best idea to cool off his blood. Instead it pumped faster and heated up further as his eyes traveled up the span of those delicious thighs. Then it pooled in his groin and made him even harder when he came upon the tent in the hospital gown.

Reaching forward, he slipped his hands under the blond's body to untie the hospital gown. This action somber him up a little. Reminding him of the condition Naruto was in. His hands hesitated around the stings, rethinking what he was about to do. _He's recovering._ one half of his mind pushed through his haze of lust. While the other countered, But this is suppose to help him.

In the end, it wasn't his guilty conscience nor his neglected libido that solved his problem, it was Naruto.

"Sasuke. . ." the blond whined.

He looked up, into the blue depths of his lover. Those sapphires shined brilliantly with such emotion. Unlike before where hollow nothingness showed in those same depths. And he wouldn't risk in losing that intensity. Within a second, the hospital gown joined the sheet on the floor. He won't risk losing his love ever again.

Tan skin—slightly paler than his usual tone—was laid before him like a delectable dessert. He ran his gaze all over the exposed flesh, eating up the sight of it. From the flaming red cock framed with golden course hair to the toned lower abdomen. Then rising higher, he halted in his admiring when he came upon the edge of the bandage wrapping his torso. A distinct reminder of how close he was in losing his dobe. Too close. . .

Sasuke gently let his hand caress the bandaged area. Being mindful to keep his touch feather-light, not wanting to hurt his blond. The chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. And he relished in the fact that his world was still whole. Still with him.

Maybe he needed this just as must as Naruto did. To solidify the existence that laid before him. To make it all the more real. . .

Without anymore reservations, he dived in and kissed Naruto passionately. His hand slipped between them and grabbed onto the rock hard cock. Naruto's body jerked and his scream came out more like a gurgle with his lips covering his. He drank in the sound though, the vibrations traveling all the down his body and settling into his dick. He stroked the others' cock in teasingly slow jerks. Erotically enjoying every sound that he drank in fever.

Naruto broke the kiss. It didn't deter him though. He just moved on to the neck so pleasantly stretch out for him. Then slid down just underneath the bandage.

"Clothes. . ." A moan interrupted what the blond planned on saying when he flicked his tongue into his navel. ". . .off."

Sasuke chuckled. "Always so demanding dobe."

He pulled back an inch, lowering more and flicking his tongue out across the swollen head. Naruto's body jerked again, his hips barely coming off the bed in a shallow thrust. Sasuke chuckled again, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head in one shift movement. Once his chest was bare of clothing, he glanced at his blond, feeling a hot gaze spreading across his skin. And as he suspected, Naruto's attention was directly on his chest, licking a burning trail from his chest to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Smirking, he stood slowly. Watching as Naruto's eyes followed every moment he made and enjoying the utter attention he was receiving from the blond. On either side of the blond his feet were planted as he stood straight on top of the bed, his hands loosely clasping the button on his jeans. He kept his eyes in contact with sapphires as he unclasped his jeans and slid them and his boxer briefs down his legs.

A sharp intake of breath came from Naruto, his cock twitching and his hands loosely grasping the bed sheets. Sasuke got more turned on at the way his blond's attention lingered on his swollen cock. He tossed his clothes to the growing discarded pile of material before stepping off the bed.

"Sasuke. . . wha. . ." Naruto whined through panted breaths.

He shushed his blond with a chaste kiss. Then bent down and grabbed the half-full cup of water. Like their first time, he was unprepared. And with Naruto in his condition, he didn't want to use saliva. Which he thought made the stretching process go a little more roughly. So, he thought maybe water would make it go more smoothly. The only other type of lubricant he thought to use was the hand soap in the bathroom. But as soon as it crossed his mind, he dismissed it. He wasn't sure if it _could_ be used for that kind of thing. And he wasn't taking any chances with his recovering lover.

With the plastic cup in hand, he climbed back onto the bed and straddled one of the blond's legs. He grabbed the other tan leg with his free hand and lifted it, slipping his arm under the knee and effortlessly holding it there. With the now extra room, Sasuke repositioned himself between the two gorgeous legs while pushing the leg still lying on the bed further over, opening the blond further up to him in a obscene way. A view that had him so close to coming that he had to grip the leg slung over his arm tightly to gain some control over himself.

"Fuck, Naruto. You're so god damn beautiful." Sasuke lowered his head toward the swollen shaft, letting his hot breaths fall on the sensitive flesh. He watched in fascination as the hard cock twitched under his teasing and precum beaded and dripped down the length of the shaft. "You have no idea how badly I want to take you into my mouth. To taste you." Naruto moaned slow and deep. "But I won't. Not until you can fully enjoy it."

He smirked when this time the blond let out a breathy whine of his name. He could definitely get used to hearing those sounds on a daily basis. Dipping his index finger into the cold water, he bent down further until he was able to suck upon the others' inner thigh. Using this as a distraction from the penetration his finger was committing.

Naruto tensed with a low hiss. The muscles squeezing around his finger in a such a delicious way that it caused him to moan against the tan thigh. He took it slowly as he pushed his finger in and out. His finger rubbing against the inner walls until Naruto relaxed around it. Then he pulled the appendage out and this time, dipped his index and middle fingers into the water, soaking them. As he moved his sucks and nips closer to the blond's ball sack but still not touching them, he pushed his fingers back into his dobe.

The same thing happened, his body tensed. But he relaxed quicker than before, allowing Sasuke to push his fingers deeper. He curled his fingers, remembering that Naruto screamed when he hit a particular spot. And he wanted to hear his blond scream.

It was like the heavens were answering his desire as he pushed his fingers deeply and was rewarded blissfully. . .

"Sasuke!" His body jumping a little from the stimulation.

Sasuke hummed against the tan flesh, "Did that feel good Naruto?" pulling his fingers out. The only answer he received was heavy panting from above. Which meant to him that he was doing things right.

Now he dipped his index, middle, and ring fingers into the water before pushing them into the blond. There was no tensing though, instead a barely noticeable push against them occurred. An action he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been concentrating on not hurting his dobe. His smirk was back at the eagerness he showed even through his inability to move much.

He licked a trail up to the taut stomach as he aimed for the blond's prostate on every inward thrust of his fingers. The jerks and twitches, screams and moans had him pulled thin on his self control. Then his control almost cracked completely on one combination of a deep moan that spread over six seconds and a small thrust. It was so close to his undoing that he had press his face against tan skin to gain some form of control over his lust.

In one shift movement, he withdrew his fingers and sat up. There was only so much he could take with Naruto writhing underneath him. He snatched the cup from the mattress. _This is gonna suck. _he thought just before he drenched his dick in _cold_ water.

The sudden coldness sliding over his heated shaft caused a hiss to escaped his mouth. He heard a snort of amusement and he looked up to see Naruto smiling, his chest jumping like he was laughing silently.

"What are you smiling about dobe?" Sasuke said as he began to move his hand over his cock to warm up the liquid. "Think it's funny me having a chill through my dick?"

The amusement vanished when the blond opened his eyes and lowered to his hand moving along his cock. His sapphires glazed over with lust once again as they stayed glued to his nether regions. He felt his cock pulse underneath his hand at the intense gaze.

That gaze had the buzz of anticipation heightening, and when he stopped and removed his hand, the anticipation grew even more at the clear memory of being sheath in that tight heat.

He slid up along the tan body, initiating a passionate kiss when he was level with the others' swollen lips. He rocked his hips against tan ones, the head of his cock rubbing against the stretched entrance of the blond's. With a little nibble to the plumb bottom lip, he pulled back—without stopping the movement of his hips—and asked in a husky whisper, "Are you sure you can handle this?" That doubt of worry making itself known once again.

A small growl emitted from the blond's chest. And to Sasuke's ears, it sounded more like a warning growl. "I-If you s-stop now Uchiha Sasuke. . ." Naruto spoke lowly between pants, an intense fire burning in his narrowed sapphire eyes. "Y-You won't g-get between my l-legs for a long t-time."

Sasuke chuckled at the threat as he leaned down chastely kissed the blond's lips. "These extra noise you keep making, you're going to have to tell me about sometime. They're definitely a turn-on." He pushed himself back up into a sitting position. "But that discussion isn't for right now."

He dipped his hand into the water again and spread over his cock just to make sure it was lubricated enough. Then he scooted closer to Naruto's rear end, opening him up more by pushing the leg he never let go further out. Aligning himself up, he pushed the head of his cock passed the ring of muscles. A sharp breath he sucked in at the small amount of scorching heat he felt. So desperately did he want to just push fully inside in one quick thrust. But that would hurt his dobe. And with that one thought running in his mind, he held strong onto his last shred of willpower and steadily pushed himself in.

When he was sheath completely to the hilt was when he took a deep breath. He forced disturbing pictures of Sakura to the forefront of his mind to stop the orgasm that threatened to explode. When he was sure he wasn't going to come when his eyes landed on Naruto, he opened them and gazed down.

The already death grip on the tan leg tightened further as Naruto wiggled a little. Though the small movement was enough to cause him to moan at the sharp jolts of pleasure traveling through his body like electric currents. But even with the desire to move, he remained still. Even when Naruto wiggled slightly again, testing the strength of his last shred of self-control.

"Naruto. . ." Sasuke moaned, sliding his eyes closed. Only to open them the next second to be met with lidded sapphires staring back at him. Where before they were closed with a crinkled frown between the brows.

"Move." Naruto ordered in a breathy tone.

And that's the only word he needed to carefully pull out and push back in. Forcing his eyes to remain open to watch the blond's face for any indication of pain. But the only emotion passing across those tan features was bliss. And the sounds coming from those parted lips were nothing near pain. With the reassurance of the others' enjoyment, he shifted. Moving forward, he towered over the blond and brought the leg within is arm's grasp with him, allowing him deeper access within the scorching heat.

For years he tried to erase any form of this very kind of contact from his mind. And it didn't matter either. Just to erase the way their bodies fitted perfectly with each other. The intensity that overloaded all his senses and burned through him right down to his very soul. Every taste of ecstasy that rolled a crossed his taste buds. Every moment that made him feel whole. . .

All those memories that he could never really forget. . . they all came back.

Yet, there was no sadness. No desperate need to push them out of his mind to save him the stabbing pain. All there was. . . was a need to feel complete again. To have all of the man below him. All that was _his_. It's all he could ever remember wanting.

His thrusts quickened, pivoting in at an angle to strike the blond's prostate on every thrust. His end was coming quickly from the unbelievable sensations skyrocketing throughout his system and then settling in his lower abdomen. He wasn't sure if Kyuubi was taking his chakra or not, but with the state of mind he was in, it wouldn't surprise him if he _ever_ noticed.

Sasuke smashed his lips sloppily against the blond's in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern and sensually caressing the others' tongue. He slid his tongue across the roof of Naruto's mouth before nibbling his bottom lip and whispering against the swollen flesh in a panted breaths. "I l-love you."

Naruto's eyes slid partly open—darkened and glazed with lust—but underneath that he could see the unadulterated love they held. So much love directed at _only_ him. All his. . .

His stomach clenched in a way that had nothing to do with sex. This was the man who he fell completely in love with when he was a child. He was all his only for a brief night before he was taken from him. And now he's all his again. Heart, body, and soul. Just that knowledge sent his heart soaring to new heights.

The eye contact was broken when Sasuke snapped his hips forward, resulting in Naruto throwing his head back and screaming his name. He captured the blond's lips fiercely, feeling his climax approaching fast. Shifting his body, he balanced on the hand that held one tan leg while the other reach between them and grabbed the blond's neglected member. He jerked in time with his rapid thrusts, his mouth moving to the crook of a tan shoulder.

He pressed his forehead against the shoulder at the building pressure, his hot pants falling on the glistening skin. His thrusts became more jerky, more desperate for release. And just as he was ready to come, a scream of his name sounded through the air as hot cum splattered all over his hand and the muscles surrounding his cock constricted deliciously.

White invaded his vision fully. The pleasure not only blinding him visually but the other senses were overtaken by the soul racking ecstasy that he could only describe as heaven.

It only lasted for few moments before he was falling into darkness. . .


	33. Breathing Anew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters. (Though the OCs are mine!)**

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Breathing Anew**

Naruto woke up pleasantly cozy by the warmth surrounding him on all sides. He sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer to the warmth, not ready to open his eyes just yet. What he suspected was minutes passed before he realized his heat producing pillow was moving with the distinct sound of a heartbeat. That wasn't right. . . pillows weren't suppose to do that.

The non-pillow behavior didn't really bother him at all though. There was something safe and secure about the movement that didn't alert his internal warning bells. He snuggled even closer, burring himself further into the heat and strengthening the scent that waft up his nostrils. He breathed deeply of this smell, so musky with a mix of vanilla and crisp air. It was so familiar, but his mind was too groggy and he was too comfortable to try and put two and two together. So, instead, he remained as is, relaxed with no plans on moving.

Although, his pillow apparently didn't agree, since it rolled him over onto his back and settle itself partly along his side and across his legs and chest. Even in this new position, he was quite comfortable. The warmth still surrounded him with a new hot air blowing against his neck, and the scent was still strongly there as before.

He shifted a little and let his head fall against the part of his pillow that rested on his shoulder. His nose crutch up when what he suspected was hair tickled his nose. _Strange. . ._ He blew halfheartedly in an attempt to move it away. And when he found that didn't work, he got a little irritated.

Cracking open an eye, he glanced down, planning on giving that piece of hair a piece of his mind for disturbing his peaceful slumber. But when he came in sight of a full set of raven black hair, his other eye opened in wonder. And that's when he realized that his 'pillow' was actually Uchiha Sasuke. His head was resting on his shoulder with his face buried in the crook of his neck. His arm across his chest in a possessive hold and his leg was tangle between his own. All in all, it looked like Sasuke was using _him_ as a pillow.

Naruto rested his head back down on the actually hospital bed pillow and closed his eyes again softly, letting a grin grow. Now that he was fully awake, he remembered clearly what transpired the day before. The mind blowing lovemaking between them. Even if he could _barely_ participate in it, it was amazing. Sasuke made it amazing. . .

The corner of his eyes stung, and he felt stupid for being so emotional. But he kept seeing Sasuke's face when the raven told him that he loved him. The sweetest love he showed toward him. . . It was so honest and deep. . . So pure. . .

And it made him want to cry.

Because for once in his life, he was receiving love from the one person he desperately wanted it from. With no doubts and no questions running through his mind if the raven had any other motives. He accepted it without question. Because those three words that Sasuke spoke, he believed them. Believed the feeling that filled each one of them. And that very feeling sent his blood pumping and his heart swelling with happiness.

He lifted his hand and blindly brushed the raven's bangs through his fingers. The silkily softness just as he remembers. Turning his head partly, he could see as he combed his fingers through the back of Sasuke's hair. He'll never admit this to the raven, but damn did he like to play with his hair.

As he continued his ministrations, he felt a breathy sigh against his neck. Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke liked his hair touched. At this new information, he grinned. Though it soon changed, softening into more of a loving smile. All this he wanted to know. . . all his likes and dislikes. Everything that made him who he is.

Naruto shifted, working his way into sitting up. He wanted to view Sasuke without the usual guards. Wanted to know what the unguarded features of the raven looked like. Yes, they've slept in the same room when they were on the mission in Wave before, but even then, Sasuke's features were tense. Like only a part of him was asleep while the other part was waiting for any kind of disturbance. And the morning after their first night together, he was too distraught to even notice.

But now, there was nothing that should stop him from viewing what he wanted.

Except maybe Sasuke himself.

The arm draped across his chest tightened its' hold. He only got an inch away before Sasuke closed that distance and buried his face back into his neck. Naruto huffed a breath of slight annoyance, but mostly, he found that he liked the action.

Sasuke's hold didn't lighten though. Like subconsciously the raven suspected an absence of his body when he woke up. And this run of his thoughts sent a pang of guilt to strike his heart. He wasn't going to go anywhere. At least not without the youngest Uchiha by his side. He wasn't strong enough to anyway. One time was his limit. There was never going to be a second. Not willingly that is. Sasuke was stuck with him in one way or another. So he better get those doubts out of his head that he was going somewhere.

Naruto twisted his body through the tight hold, and managed to maneuver himself where his mouth was right next to the raven's ear. "I'm not going anywhere you know." he whispered softly, "So, can you ease up teme?"

At first, his hand didn't lesson its' grip, making Naruto feel kind of stupid at thinking it would. _Guess expecting a unconscious person to listen _was_ stupid. Another point for the ditzy blond half._ But then—thinking that the raven could hear his mental ridicule—Sasuke's hand loosened.

Both of his eyebrows lifted at the unexpected act. But didn't question it as he gently shifted Sasuke's head to the bed and sat up. He was surprised that the movement didn't wake him up. He would suspect that _any_ movement would wake the raven up immediately. Yet, here he lay, still sound asleep.

He brushed black bangs away to get the perfect view of the pale features. And the first thing that ran through his mind was, _Exquisite_. The usual hard and scowling features were now relaxed and soft. Giving the normally impassive Uchiha a innocent and peaceful appearance. It was a sight that he knew was rare to see, and mentally he cataloged this into his most cherished moments.

After a moment, his gaze began to travel lower. Down his slender neck, toned chest and down his ripped abs, drinking in every dip and contour. His breath hitched in his throat as he obediently followed the thin line of dark hair that soon disappeared underneath the white sheet. He licked his dried lips and glared at the sheet in disdain. It was an evil piece of material right now. Blocking him from viewing anymore of the gorgeous raven before him. It should be considered a sin really.

His hand twitched to touch the delicate pale skin. But he wondered if he should. He remembered how tired Sasuke looked when he woke up before. Like he hadn't slept in days. Plus, Sasuke said he's been with him the entire time. Now, he didn't know how long he's been in the hospital but, on a regular basis, it's a week before he even regain consciousness. And if Sasuke stayed mostly awake throughout the whole week, then he needs all the rest he could get. But damn was that exposed skin just taunting him to touch.

_**Oh, for god's sake. . .**_ yawn _**. . .like he needs to be awake to be molested. So get on with it and be quiet about it.**_

Naruto startled at Kyuubi's voice. It's been so silent in his head since waking up, that the sudden comments from Kyuubi threw him off a little. He calmed down, then glared at the fox mentally. _He needs his rest. I might wake him._

_**Yeah, well. . . it didn't stop him when you needed your rest. **_

_It was to help me!_ he yelled at the fox in a exasperated tone.

Only low grumbles were his response, then silence. He sighed and glanced back at Sasuke's sleeping face, then away again. He was _not_ going to listen to Kyuubi. He _wasn't_. But his eyes drifted back to the raven on their own accord. His lower lip he bit, and he knew he'd already lost when he couldn't find the strength to look away again.

Slowly, he brought his hand up to the raven's face, his fingertips the only part touching. His touch was featherlight as he trailed down to the angular chin. With his thumb, he traced the bottom lip before running his fingers down until he reached perked nipples. He circled the nubs like they were precious jewels, being rewarded with a moan from the raven and him turning until he laid flat on his back.

Now Sasuke laid spread out, legs wide, the sheet lowering more and revealing the course hairs just above his half-harden cock barely hidden under the sheet. Naruto could only gawk with drool almost slipping out of the corner of his mouth. _He just has to be so damn tempting._ he thought as he pushed up onto his knees. The sheet slipping from his naked regions and showing his rock hard cock. He was so turned on, and he had to curse himself for even starting this when he knew he couldn't finish it.

He went back to teasing dusky nipples, Sasuke arching deliciously to press closer to his hand. He had to bite back a moan at seeing such a display from the raven. Spraying his hand out, he moved further down and outlined every dip and curve of muscle. God, how he was enjoying just being able to touch the raven. To feel his skin underneath his fingertips, it was the third worst kind of drug. The second being his heady scent. And the first, the intoxicating taste of the other.

Dried cum flaked away as he ran his hand over the taut stomach. Yet the grimace never surfaced. This was evidence of their union—as corny as that may sound—and he couldn't feel even the smallest amount of disgust from its presence.

Lower his hand roamed, following the path of thin hair until he reached the barely concealed cock. He hesitated, teasingly brushing the course hairs. He touched the outer areas of skin that surrounded the dark hair, circling and sliding his hand along the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

A sharp intake of breath directed Naruto's attention from what he was doing to the one who issued it. And he was quite surprised when onyx eyes stared back at him. Now how was he suppose to explain this. It was like being caught with your hand down your pants. But instead, he was caught with his hand down Sasuke's pants—if he was wearing any—while he was asleep. That's a little compromising.

He felt heat rush to his face as he snatched his hand away from Sasuke's nether regions. Stuttering nonsense as he tried to explain why he was molesting him without his conscious knowledge. Damn though, if he could even come up with a believable excuse, then maybe he could get his mouth to work. Which didn't look promising since his mind has gone presently blank.

Glancing at all angles that didn't include the youngest Uchiha, he never saw what happened next coming. It was like a wild animal pouncing on their next meal. Naruto let out an unmanly yelp, in which he'll deny even under torture, when he found himself being jumped by Sasuke. Coming damn near close to falling completely off the bed when they landed, his head partly hanging off. Startled by the sudden attack, it took him a moment before he realized that Sasuke was above him, between his legs with his heated cock erotically pressed against his, and soft lips attached to his own.

Moaning deeply, he responded by allowing the hot tongue into his cavern and opening his legs wider to accommodate the raven easier. Highly grateful at being able to move, he wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck while the other traveled down the tone back and grabbed onto a pale ass cheek. Sasuke groaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting sharply, creating blissful explosions. Naruto tore his mouth away from the others' and moaned out his pleasure loudly.

Sasuke nipped at his neck harshly before soothing it with a lap of his tongue. The mixture of pleasure and pain going right down to his groin.

"Do you think you can fully enjoy what I have to offer Na. Ru. To?" Sasuke whispered into his ear in a husky tone. Then sucked his lobe between his lips as his lips thrusting down more harshly.

Naruto's mind wasn't comprehending what the other meant. Not with all the wonderful sensations racking through his body. All was fogged through the lust. The way his body slid against his own ensured of that. But when it abruptly stopped, all his attention was focused on the raven who still lingered near his ear.

"Hmm. . ." Sasuke hummed hotly against his ear. "I asked you if you can fully enjoy it now?" And when he said the last word, he grabbed onto his member roughly and pumped once. He screamed out, throwing his head back off the bed and spreading his legs even wider while lifting his hips toward that wonderful hand. The white hot pleasure frizzing his brain from the momentary clarity.

God, how he sounded like a whore. And with the way his legs were spread lewdly and the ecstasy most likely written on every single pore of his face, he probably looked like one too. But he was too far gone to care really. Just as long as that hand continued its' movements along his shaft.

Sasuke 'tsked', stopping his hand that resulted in Naruto glaring fiercely at the raven for the audacity. The low chuckle that left that smirking mouth caused his glare to tighten.

"What's wrong dobe? Did you like my hand stroking you?"

A growl rumbled deep in his chest at his teasing. "Bastard. . . Stop teasing me."

"I would. . ." Sasuke said, his lips just hovering less than a inch from his rapidly beating pulse along his neck. "But then I wouldn't be able to taste you."

That was vaguely familiar to Naruto. But where had he heard that from? It had to come from Sasuke, because who else would he be with in this kind of situation? No one, that's who. He thought hard. Or as hard as he could with Sasuke's hand still near his dick. So he felt really proud of himself when it replayed in his mind.

_Sasuke lowered his head toward his swollen shaft, his hot breaths falling on the sensitive flesh. He stared down as the raven watched his cock twitch under the teasing and precum bead and drip down the length of his cock. _

"_You have no idea how badly I want to take you into my mouth." Sasuke said in that sex dipped tone that drove his libido through the roof. "To taste you." Naruto's vivid imagination provided a very detail image of the raven doing just what he spoke of. And the erotic scene playing in is mind was enough to cause a deep moan to be released slowly. _

"_But I won't." Sasuke continued, much to his disappointment. "Not until you can fully enjoy it."_

Now, Naruto understood what Sasuke meant by 'fully enjoying it'. There was no doubt in his mind about the enjoyment he would endure during the act. No question about that. He would have enjoyed it like a wanton whore the night before. Now though, he had the pleasure of using his arms. In running his hands through blacken strands and gripping them through the blinding pleasure. Alright, he begrudgingly admits, that maybe he can enjoy it more with the ability to move.

His hips thrust up into Sasuke's stationary ones, moaning out at the brief contact before his hips were restrained by an unrelenting hand. "Sasuke. . ." he whined.

"Answer me."

He panted heavily at the demanding tone, the dominating demeanor going right to his cock. "Yes!" he almost screamed out in desperation. "Yes! I can enjoy it. J-Just suck me off bastard!"

The pleased smirk didn't even bother him as the raven released his grip on his hips and lowered his own roughly against his. As the raven went back to his sucking and nipping down his chest, he gasped and moaned, lifting his hips earnestly to meet the others'. His head rolled back, falling off the bed and remained there as he let the pleasure wash over him in blissful waves.

In an abrupt movement, he was jerked forward along the bed. "Eyes on me." Sasuke demanded when he was level with him.

_Oh, that was hardly a problem._ Naruto thought as Sasuke lowered himself again, resuming what he was previously doing. With half-lidded eyes, he continued to watch Sasuke as he moved lower and lower, getting closer to the one organ he wished he would pay the utmost attention to.

Naruto sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation when Sasuke was at the base of his shaft. He lifted himself on is elbows to get a better view of the youngest Uchiha between his legs. The sight itself had him so close to exploding that he whimpered and bit his lip fiercely. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. But it didn't deter him from biting harder when Sasuke looked up and gave one of his sexy smirks.

He gripped the sheets in a vice hold, trying to ground himself just a little. If only Sasuke knew how much effect he had on him. If only he knew how deep his love for him went. . .

Sasuke's onyx eyes remained connected with his, like there was something locking them together, as he rose slowly to the top of his cock; his tongue slipping out.

"ARRGGGGGG!!!!" A heinous scream rang throughout the room, then the sound of a door slamming.

Naruto snapped his head toward the room's door, hearing what he could swear was a high pitched version of Miki's voice from the hallway, "They're both awake. God, they're awake. I'm never going to get that image out of head again." After that, he heard Kyoko laugh hysterically.

He closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment, falling back onto the bed. He felt Sasuke shift away from him and grumble about idiots interrupting. Then the sound of the doorknob turning was heard. A low, threatening growl rumble in his chest at the indecency in which Sasuke was presently in. The person entering had no right to see him in such a state. And that's why his animalistic side awoken. In the next second, he flipped and landed on all fours, his back hunched and snarling like an animal ready to defend what was his.

Sasuke stared at his blond in mild interest. Once again, Naruto was acting more like an animal than he should have been. His posture reminded him of a threatened animal ready to attack. He looked more closely and saw that the red specks in the sapphire were larger, almost devouring the blue, which could only mean that Kyuubi had something to do with this kind of behavior. He should have known that the fox was in some way responsible.

But why?

Yes, the interruption by—who he was guessing—Miki was irritating to say the least, but it wouldn't have brought this on. Would it?

The sound of the door opening was almost completely drowned out by the growling being emitted from the blond. He snatched up the sheet and was about to grabbed Naruto and yank him back to cover them both up, but then the door halted and the voice of Itachi flooded in.

"It would be best if you got dressed." The amusement present within his brother's voice was obvious. And if he didn't catch that, the chuckle that followed as the door was closed would have signaled him otherwise.

He glared at the door before turning to Naruto who was still as he has been. Without hesitating, he grabbed the blond's arm and turned him so he was facing him. The tan features which were set in a snarl softened upon red eyes landing on him. And the longer they remained on him, the smaller the red became until they were back to mostly sapphire.

"Calmed down now?" Sasuke asked with a little amusement lacing his voice. He couldn't say he didn't like the noises the blond made, he just wanted to know the reason behind them. For future reference.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Sasuke moved off the bed. He walked shamelessly in his nakedness to the chair where their articles of clothing were neatly folded on. His eyebrow quirked, knowing full well that neither of them made it out of bed until now. And it looked like there was other clothing besides his own. He shook his head to dislodge the need for an answer. It was best if he didn't know. Because then, he wouldn't have to kill whoever might have seen his dobe naked.

Snatching up the clothing, he returned to the bed. But only standing by it, not climbing back on like he really wanted to. "So dobe, what's with all the growling and other sexy noises you keep making?" Always keeping his eyes on all of the golden skin before him. His blood heating and flowing directly to his groin, causing his hands to twitch in his desire to touch what he considered his.

And his desire only got worse when red enveloped the blond's face. _Adorable. _

As he pulled on his boxers—struggling internally when he had to conceal his straining erection—he watched as Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish. It was quite amusing for the usually out spoken blond.

"W-Well. . ." the blond stuttered in what he assumed was embarrassment. Since he was rubbing the back of his neck. His nervous habit. Sasuke pulled on his pants, waiting for Naruto to continue. It was only after he was about to put his shirt on when the other finally spoke again without looking at him. "You know the way I'm you're Abikaasa. . . Well, you're kind of my Mate."

He had to strain just to hear what Naruto said. And when he processed it through his mind, he stared in shock at him. His mouth forming one question. "When?"

It took another moment where neither of them moved before the blond spoke again. "The first time we. . ." Naruto trailed off. Still, it was enough for Sasuke to relax and let the breath he was subconsciously holding to be released. This was just more proof he really didn't need anymore that he wasn't just used that night. He may have not needed it anymore, but it sure helped to reassure him in times when doubt abruptly invades his mind.

He leaned over the bed and grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling him down until he was only an inch away from his mouth. "Hmm. . . so I can count those noises as your possessiveness." This seemed to cause the blond's face to redden even more. Sasuke placed his shirt on the bed and slid his hand along the inside of the blond's bare thigh. The widened sapphires were now glazed and partly concealed by lidded eyelids as a shudder vibrated through the body beneath his hand. "I like it." his voice growing more husky as the seconds passed.

Just as he was about to close the miniscule distance between their lips, yet another interruption of a knock on the door occurred that drew them apart. As he sighed in irritation, his brother's voice drifted into the room. "You better be dressing. We'll be coming in, in one minute."

And with that, he watched as a naked Naruto scrambled off the bed with a blush that ran all the way down to his shoulders. With much slower movements than what his blond was performing, he pulled his shirt over his head, then focused back on his dobe when he heard 'eep' and then a thud. He walked around the bed, quirking an eyebrow when he spotted Naruto on his back and hurriedly pulling his pants up while still laying on the floor.

Leaning his body against the side of the bed, he smiled softly at the amusing scene. "Having a problem dobe?"

Naruto glared at him, obviously seeing the amusement he knew he was revealing. "Bite me teme!" he said in a huffy manner, then returned to what he was doing, buttoning and zipping the pants he was given.

He smirked, crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "Just tell me where."

There was a short pause in the blond's movements before he suddenly stood and stepped to stand in front of him. He barely had time to determine what the other would do, since Naruto pressed his lips roughly against his own. The kiss was fierce and demanding with an almost violent hunger lacing every movement the others' lips made. It made his already aching erection throbbed painfully in his pants.

He pushed against the tongue that invaded his mouth, pushing until both muscles were in the blond's. Placing his hand behind Naruto's head, he pressed, angling his head also so the kiss could be deepened. Ahhh. . . he would never get tired of this. The sweet yet tangy taste that was only his dobe. This man was his addiction.

A moan came from his blond, causing his hips to unconsciously buck forward. And with his other hand gripped on the blond's hips, friction was easily met. He groaned. Then shifted Naruto so he was pressed against the railing of the bed as he thrust into the blond's hips. But it still wasn't enough. He moved both his hands down to firm globes, gripping them in both his hands and lifting, settling Naruto onto the mattress with his legs spread wide open for him.

_Perfect._ he thought as he pressed against that backside while thrusting his hips forward right into the others' erection. With this new position, more sounds came from his blond. Just the way he like it.

He moved away from plumb lips, giving them both a chance to breath, and moved along the angular jar toward the slender neck he found he liked to mark. Sucking harshly on a patch of skin just below a ear, he was rewarded with a loud moan. _Such sensitivity. . . _he thought, giving a bite to the same place to ensure a nice hickey would remain. _Mine._

After staring at his mark for a moment, he gave a quick lick before moving lower, quite thankful that Naruto hadn't put his shirt on yet. Naruto's chest was rising and falling in quick recessions as he licked a trail to a rosy nibble.

A hand ran through his hair, and Sasuke glance up to see the erotic sight of Naruto's head thrown back with his eyes closed and his mouth partly slightly. He smirked at the way he effected such a strong willed person. It always sent his stomach flipping in excitement.

He concentrated back on pleasuring the man before him, flicking his tongue across the erected bud. A long moan and a quick thrust of the blond was his reward, issuing a moan of his own.

"You two are just like horny teenagers, just can't keep your hands off each other."

Sasuke snapped his head toward the door, glaring at his brother who stood just inside the room in Akuma attire. _Every single time._ Sasuke thought with his irritation seeing a whole new level that day. Why couldn't he play with his dobe without being interrupted by annoying individuals who insisted on making sure he remained sexually frustrated. Because one time with his blond was hardly enough to satisfy years of going without. Give him a whole month undisturbed with his dobe and then maybe. . .

He stood up, shifting uncomfortably from his hard on pressing against his pants. One day, he sure was going to screwier his brother just for just being him. He was annoying in and of himself. Because he just knew his brother was enjoying his current predicament.

Naruto sighed heavily and glared at the eldest Uchiha, pissed off that everyone kept interrupting them. Does he has to almost die for everyone to fuck off and allow Sasuke to have his way with him. Hell, if that's what it takes, bring on the injuries. He'll take it. Just to get Sasuke in his pants, he'll do anything. That's why he was imagining different ways to kill Itachi and don't forget Miki—who he definitely hasn't forgotten his earlier disturbance. _Fucker. . . started it all. _

_**So violent when horny Kit. I should be ashamed with the ways you're thinking of killing your comrades. . . but I just can't stop the swelling pride at the creativity. **_

He rolled his eyes, and being very mindful of his painful hard on, he swung his legs awkwardly off the bed and stood. He snatched his shirt from the floor and yanked it over his head, glowering at everything that crossed his vision.

"Is it safe to enter?" came Miki's voice from outside. "Or am I going to be blinded again?"

Turning, he glared at the door. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke doing the exact same thing, red tinting the edges of his eyes. The door swung open, but instead of Miki, Kyoko came barreling inside and jumped him. Lucky, he was expecting such an action because he maneuvered his body so he stumbled onto the bed and not the floor. But it didn't help that he still had an erection, and groaned in pain at the collision. There was absolutely no pleasure when another body other than Sasuke's was pressing against his. He never understood that, but never questioned it either, because he never wanted anyone like that except the raven.

"Naru-chan, thank god you're alright!" Kyoko squealed.

Naruto could feel the heated glare coming from Sasuke even though it was directed at red head's back. He could have grinned stupidly at the possessiveness that radiated off the raven in waves. It thrilled him to know that just a simple action could cause such a rise out of the stoic raven. Though the more he realized the position he and Kyoko were in—her straddling his hips—maybe he could understand the deadly glare.

_**Yeah, just let her move her hips a little and she'll be giving you a lap dance.**_

He cringed at the thought alone. _Thanks Kyuu, that didn't help._ He was only met with roaring laughter. Blocking the annoying fox out, he awkwardly placed his hands on Kyoko's hips—which only sent the glare up a notch—and coaxed her off his lap. He knew that Kyoko's actions were _mostly_ innocent, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke knew that. And he didn't want him to come to anything absurd.

Grinning—since he couldn't really stay mad with the red head's perky attitude—he said, "Kyoko-chan. . . you know I have a hundred and two lives. Though I'm probably down to around eighty something by now. . ."

As he got slapped on his shoulder for his comment, Miki strode into the room and snorted, "More like sixty or seventy. Your a fucking danger magnet. There's nothing that doesn't come after your ass." All attention was turned to the Dragon masked man as Naruto's eyebrows rose at how that sentence could be taken. And apparently Miki caught on also, since he closed his eyes and twitched. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Are you sure Ryutaro?" came a deep voice from behind Miki "You could have meant exactly what everyone thought." A low snort followed this comment as Miki turned, revealing Gaara with Neji to his left and Ruri to his right. Ruri left Gaara's side and headed toward him, most likely another check-up.

"Fuck you Kaku!" Miki yelled.

Gaara didn't respond though, just walked past him and stood at the end of the bed by Sasuke who stiffened ever-so-slightly at the others' presence. Naruto didn't think those two would ever _really_ become friends. Tolerate each other—they were already doing a pretty good job at that—but really become friends. . . no. He just couldn't see that happening no matter how hard he tried.

After Gaara moved and as Neji was heading over to where Itachi was standing; Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru came in. Kakashi and Shikamaru speaking to each other in low voices, but with his hearing, he heard that it was nothing but some mission that Kakashi would soon be going on.

His stomach twisted slightly in nerves at the sight of Kakashi, remembering the promise he made of telling his former sensei what happened all those years ago. He hoped the man wouldn't remember, but he knew better. Kakashi may have portrayed himself as being a irresponsible—doesn't know what a clock is—shinobi, but he was one of the best in Konoha. A genus that rarely let anything get past him. And the information he held was something the silver-haired man wanted to know badly. Which simply meant. . . Kakashi wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Yo, blondie!" Kiba greeted with that old nickname he gave him when they were younger. A nickname he particularly hated. "You still alive?!"

He scowled at the dog, and was ready to get up and show him how 'alive' he was. But unfortunately, Ruri was pressing her hand against his shoulder to lean back for her to examine him. So instead he yelled and did as Ruri wanted, leaning back until he leaned on his elbows. "Damn right dog breath! I don't die so easily!"

At his loud declaration, Kakashi turned and stared at him. And within the depths of the others' eye, his suspicion of the man was right. The determination was still present, and if he wasn't careful, he probably wasn't going to get out of the hospital before narrating his _life story_. And damn, like he wanted to do that within these sickly white walls.

A warm, tingly sensation erupted within his stomach, snatching his attention away from the stare off he and Kakashi were having and refocused back on what Ruri was doing. This didn't last long though, since he felt the intense stare of Sasuke. He glanced up at the raven who was watching Ruri's hand with worry shining like beacons within an onyx sea. Sasuke's attention moved away from Ruri's hand and stared straight back into his own eyes. A sense of anxiety swimming dangerously within the dark depths.

Without saying a word, he tried to tell the raven everything would be fine. But the doubt the other felt was told by Sasuke averting his gaze by to Ruri's hand. Naruto couldn't really blame him. He's been nothing but a burden on the other since Sasuke found his team for his mission. He sighed, feeling slightly dejected at how much problem he's been to Sasuke. A brief moment of weakness where all the wrong comes back to the forefront and taunts him in the faults he's made.

He swallows the sudden appearance of those many years of guilt and pain. He wouldn't dwell on his mistakes. It wouldn't do any good. Probably make things worse actually. He'll just have to make up to the raven for what he's done.

A smile forms just as Ruri retracts her hand and says to the suddenly quiet room. "You're fine Taichou. You can leave anytime."

He almost threw his arms up in the air and yelled 'hallelujah' for not having to stay as long as he usually had to, but refrained and merely grinned stupidly. His eyes automatically drifted over to Sasuke who had a small smile gracing his beautiful features. His eyes lighter than before with relief. The urge to thrown himself at Sasuke was almost too strong to resist, but with the room filled with so many people—especially ones who only recently found out about him—he used every ounce of will power to keep himself from leaping into the others' arms.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled excitedly, purely to distract himself from the ever tempting raven. "Those months spent in a single room can kiss my ass!"

"Heh. . ." Kyoko began with her hand underneath her chin like she was pondering something. "Who'd thought that having sex with Sasu-chan would cure your detachment."

Silence descended upon the room at the innocent statement. Then slowly snickers from Miki, Kiba, Itachi and Ruri began to fill the silence. And it didn't take long before Miki and Kiba were outright laughing.

Annoyance was clearly his friend today. As quick as they began to double over in laughter, he gathered chakra into his hands and forced his daggers to appear. It took more effort than what he was expecting, but they appeared non-the-less. He threw each one an inch from both of the males' heads. His intention wasn't to harm them, only to scare the living shit out of them. Which he must say he succeeded by the horror showing on their faces as they turned to stare at where his daggers were embedded in the wall.

But they weren't the only ones staring in horror at the daggers. Not even a few centimeters away from one of the daggers was Sakura, staring at the cool metal with such fear in her sea green eyes.

"Oops!" he said, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry bubblegum, that wasn't intentional." Though the way she turned and looked at him, he didn't think she believed him. Oh well, you can't please everyone. At least he got the other two to shut up.

"Taichou, you shouldn't be using your chakra just yet." Ruri reprimanded.

He shrugged, choosing to ignore the reprimand. "Anyway, what's happened since I was. . ." he trailed off, not knowing which word to use.

"Kidnapped." Miki offered.

Then Kyoko chimed in with, "Abducted."

He glared at them both, and dead panned. "Thanks. But yeah, _taken_."

A few chuckled, but it only lasted a second before the room fell in solemn silence. The tense atmosphere revealing the severity of what he's missed in his absence. His own features fell as he glanced at each person in the room. "What?" he asked. "You all seem to be alright. Are the kids alright?" His eyes staying on Sasuke's for some answers. But all he found was sorrow and guilt before the other closed his eyes and looked away. What happened?

"The younger ones are fine." Itachi said as he moved closer. "They and Temari-san are at the Uchiha compound."

"Then what?"

"I don't think it's best to discuss it here, Naruto. Let's wait to—" Itachi stopped just as Sasuke stiffened and as the raven's head snapped to look at Itachi with sharingan blazing in his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He, himself, soon found out what when he felt several chakra signatures a few floors down. Three particular ones sent his blood furiously bubbling to the boiling point.

A feral growl rumbled in his chest, feeling his chakra merging with the reserves of Kyuubi's. Two floors beneath him and closing, his gaze fixated on the closed door while his mind narrowed into one thought: Kill them.

Someone daringly grabbed his arm and yanked. His head snapped to the side and snarled, ready to literally bite whoever touched him. But stopped himself when he came face to face with a calm yet cautious Sasuke. Staring up into those deep onyx, he calmed almost instantly.

Pulling harder that had him moving across and to the edge of the bed, Sasuke spoke in tone that didn't want to be disobeyed. "Move dobe. We have to get you out of here before the Council gets here."

"Let them come." Naruto snarled. "I have some unfinished business with them."

Sasuke turned and glared at him fiercely. "And what will that do but have a contract from Konoha on your head."

"Like I don't have other contracts on my head." he muttered as he allowed Sasuke to pull him off the bed and toward the window where Itachi, Ruri, Miki, Gaara, and Kyoko were waiting.

His head tilted in confusion. _When did they move?_ He looked around for the other Konoha shinobi, but found that they weren't in the room anymore. He sighed, figuring they left when he was _slightly_ out of his mind. When he gets like that, hardly anything registers through the haze.

The window opened, letting a breeze in and blowing gently across his face. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply of the fresh air instead of the nauseating antiseptic air that filled the hospital. The freedom that it symbolizes. . .

Swiftly, a sheet was throw over his head by Itachi to cover up his features. "Keep your head to the ground and for god's sake, don't let that sheet fly away." Naruto nodded, it wasn't like he didn't know this already. His characteristics were too distinct to be running around Konoha in the middle of the day. He wasn't stupid.

He took a short glance back at the closed door, but pushed down the impulse to stay and confront the Council. Sasuke wanted him out of there, and he didn't want the other to worry anymore than necessary. He's already caused more worry than he wanted to over the past weeks. Probably more than he even knows. And he wasn't going to purposely cause anymore.

So when it was their turned to leave through the window, he followed Sasuke without him having to drag him. Tightly he clutched the sheet around himself with one hand as the wind breezed past their speeding forms. All the while, out of the corner of his eye, he kept his sight on the raven. Discreetly maneuvering his hand until his fingers intertwined with the others'. He squeezed gently, and without the raven removing his sight from ahead, he received a squeeze back.

That was enough to make everything alright. The Council didn't matter. Only this did. . . Only Sasuke. . .


	34. Stay With Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Naruto or any of its' characters. (Though the OCs are mine.)**

**NOTE**: So here's the chapter I've been writing while I've been dead. Sorry for the wait, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Webs of Deception

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Stay With Me**

The moment Naruto stepped foot in the Uchiha manor, he was bar barred by a brunette boy and a raven-haired girl. Their unsuspected added weight knocking him back and falling to the ground, taking the brunt of the impact. A loud gasp was then heard, only for it to be drowned out by the two in his arms.

"Aniki!"

"Naru-nii-chan!"

"You brats!" The loud voice of Temari yelled. "He just got out of the hospital!"

He chuckled at the twos' antics and waved his hand dismissively at the older blond. "It's fine Temari. _I'm_ fine." he reassured her as he laid underneath the two kids. He wiggled, maneuvering the two who clung to his middle relentlessly until he was in a sitting position. "Mou. . . Chicklet, Kyosuke. . . did you miss me that much?"

Cho was the first to lift her head from his chest. "Don't call me that!" she yelled with a choked sob, tears sparkling in her eyes. Then Kyosuke looked up with tears running down his chubby cheeks. His crying so bad that he couldn't even speak properly.

The playful grin that was previously featured on his face, fell with the sadness that filled the girl's bright green jewels and flooded the entire features of the small boy. "Hey. . ." he spoke softly, lifting his hand to wipe the building tears away from Cho's eyes, and with his other hand, he gently rubbed Kyosuke's back since his face was buried back into his chest. "Don't cry guys. See, I'm fine. There's nothing for you two to worry about."

"B-But. . ." Cho struggled to speak. Her lip quivering while tears flowed over and fell down her cheeks. ". . .w-we heard t-t-that it was p-p-pretty b-bad t-this time."

He could have killed whoever let them overhear something like that. He's always tried to keep his. . . 'illness' as quiet as possible. He believe it better if the younger ones didn't have to worry about his well being. They didn't need that weighing down on their shoulders. It was mostly his burden to bear, not theirs. And he wouldn't be the cause of their unhappiness.

"Look at me, don't I look fine?" It took a moment before they both tentatively looked up. "Nee, don't I?" He pushed, getting a small nod from Kyosuke. But Cho. . . she still looked unconvinced. Non the less, she offered a small smile. "Now come on, the both of you. I'll treat you to a nice big ice cream cone if you stop crying right now." he bargained with. Crying was the one thing he couldn't stand anyone doing. It always caused his heart to ache in an unpleasant way.

A smile split its way across Kyosuke's face at the prospect of sweets. "Double chocolate chip?"

Nodding like a soldier, he confirmed, "Double chocolate chip."

"Yay!" Kyosuke cheered, clapping his hands. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice—"

"That's low, Naruto-sempai—bargaining with sweets." came a arrogant voice from the entrance to the living room, interrupting Kyosuke's chant of his favorite dessert. Naruto knew who that voice belonged to before his eyes landed on Jun. The glare directed at him more fierce than usual. _Probably for making Cho cry_, he thought.

For a second, the glare diverted to Sasuke who was standing right behind him, then it was right back on him. _What joy. _

Sasuke glared at the boy that reminded him too much of himself. There was something about watching how he knew he acted when he was younger that unnerved him. Maybe it showed how much of an ass he used to be. And trust him, he wasn't blind of his actions, which clearly showed how much of an ass he still was. That's probably why the boy rubbed him the wrong way. They were too much alike. Although the boy was way more brash about it than he.

"Yeah, as low as using Kyosuke as bait." Naruto countered with a smirk that could almost match his own. His brow quirked when Jun's face changed to shock before settling down with narrowed eyes at the blond.

"That's wasn't even real!" Jun shouted in an indignant tone, his fist clenching by his sides.

Naruto chuckled evilly. "All training should be taken _seriously_." His shoulders lifted then dropped. "It's not my fault you actually thought I would let that slide."

Low grumbles came from the stubborn boy as the other boy on his team came around the corner and stood by him, placing his arm on his shoulder only for it to be knocked off. And if Sasuke remembered right, the midnight haired boy was named, Yuuto. The quieter one of them both.

"Hey, sempai, glad to see you're alright. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"Aniki's fine now!" Kyosuke said with his bottom lip sticking out, eyes puffy from crying, and his arms crossed over his small chest. The combination resembling someone who was offended by something someone said. Sasuke had to admit it, it was an adorable sight. It almost reminded him of Naruto when they were younger. At times when the blond would know he lost but wouldn't accept it. The side of his mouth lifted softly as the brunette brightened and reminded everyone present like it was the only evidence that the blond was fine. "He's going to treat us to ice cream!"

Both eyebrows of the taller boy's lifted. "Really? Chocolate chip?"

"_Double_ chocolate chip!"

The way the little brunette spoke and the expression he wore caused several of the others to chuckle. Like what he said was the most surprising thing in the world. He could see why everyone adored the child. The boy was just too cute.

A cough brought everyone's attention to Itachi, whose mask was removed and held an impassive expression. But deep within the seemingly cold eyes, amusement could be seen if one looked close enough. "Can we move this into the dining room?" Yet, just underneath the amusement, a deadly seriousness was clearly present.

And apparently, Naruto also noticed this because his smiled faltered before he nodded. He shifted Kyosuke as he began to lift himself from the ground, lifting the child and propping him on his hip. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the pair. Kyosuke leaning his head on the blond's shoulder and gazing out at everyone innocently. It looked so natural for his dobe to be holding a child. If only things were different, then Naruto would have been able to hold their daughter. . .

Pain racked through his chest, his lips down turning at the thought of his deceased daughter and the reason why she never got the chance to live. Glancing over at his dobe, he wondered how he was going to tell him. How do you tell the 'mother' of your child that their daughter was killed, not because of a sealed demon, but because of a group of humans that were hungry for power. How does he explain something like that?

Solemnly, he followed Naruto and the others into the dining room, the boxes and folders another reminded of what he must discuss with his blond. Naruto sat in one of the kitchen chairs, adjusting Kyosuke onto his lap, while he stood, leaning up against the wall behind him. Cho sat next to Naruto with the males of her team standing next to each other at the other end of the room, closest to the kitchen. Itachi stood on the other side of the table with his arms crossed, an unmasked Ruri sitting in the chair to his right while both Kyoko and Miki stood a few feet from his left. Gaara was leaned against the entrance of the dining room and Temari was seated in the chair near the front of the table, her expression slightly anxious.

There was a moment when Itachi looked up at him, a mixture of sorrow and guilt mixed in the dark depths of determination was revealed. And in that one glance, he knew what his brother was about to do. _No. . ._ His eyes widened a fraction, hopefully an indication that he didn't want the other to say anything. Not now. He wanted to be the one to inform Naruto. Not his brother. And not like this.

But apparently his brother didn't get the message or was choosing to ignore him, because he turned to Naruto and said, "There's something you need to know Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No Itachi." he particularly growled out. His eyes burning from his Kekkei Genkai threatening to show itself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto twist his head to look up at him while at the same time that Itachi glanced at him; a silent argument being warred between them. This lasted for what seemed like minutes, until the older Uchiha relented, nodding his head slightly before saying, "We decoded the documents."

He turned, seeing as Naruto's face fell flat and pain shadowed his sapphire orbs. "Oh." he said simply before continuing on softly, "Then you know."

"Know?" both he and Itachi asked in unison.

"About Asuka."

And everything just went downhill from there. . .

This path of conversation quickly led to Ouroboros' plans and their full knowledge of the blond's pregnancy upon injection. This information had Naruto eyes closing while his head lowered, clearly taking his example and hiding his emotions. Because once his head rose, his face was as blank as a white canvas, yet, his eyes shown the pain that was within. They never could lie. This pain only doubled when the conversation slid right into the massacre of the Yuugure's villagers. Though his expression never changed, remaining stoic with his jaw set firm.

Then, by the time the reactions calmed a little; Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji came into the house. Itachi's mask was already in place by the time the five entered the kitchen. The males expressions were solemn while Sakura's appeared to be torn between sadness and guilt. This caused his worry to rise instinctively.

"What happened?" Itachi was the first to speak. He couldn't. He was too afraid of what would be said next.

"To cut a tense confrontation short. . ." Shikamaru said while walking around the table casually. Yet the tenseness of his shoulders showed how the situation was affecting him. "It'll be best if you're all out of Konoha by morning. If I predict the Council's moves correctly, then their probably search this place first before moving on from there."

Unsurprisingly, his stomach dropped, even though he already knew that this was coming and that he had a solution planned out. It still didn't stop the emotions that were raging at the possibility that something along that caliber could happen—that it did happen.

A glance over at Naruto, he searched for any sort of reaction out of him. Yet, all he could decipher from the bland expression the blonde was wearing, was the sickly paleness of his skin. Though the negative reaction didn't slow the rapid beat of his heart, nor take his nerves down a single notch. His muscles were still tight with his hands twitching now and again.

"Hmn." Itachi grunted in the Uchiha's form of agreement, his stare being redirected at Sasuke. "I agree. The longer we stay, the longer we take the chance of the Council apprehending Naruto."

It was then that Itachi turned to him with a clear question etched in his eyes. He stared right back, tilting his head a moment later to indicate the entryway to the side—a silent demand that he wanted the other to follow.

He moved, heading toward the entryway with the confidence that his older brother would follow.

Naruto turned when Sasuke moved, watching him and then Itachi leave the dining room, wondering what the two had to discuss that couldn't be said in front of everyone else.

When the discussion of leaving Konoha came up, he couldn't look at Sasuke. It was his fear that prevented him from doing so. His fear that maybe his leaving didn't mean a thing to the raven. A fear in which he, himself, found ridiculous.

There was no reason for him to feel that way. Sasuke had proved that he loved him without a reason of a doubt. He didn't even doubt that the raven would leave Konoha if he asked him to. But the question was, should he?

He tried once, and failed in forming the words. . . But should he form that sentence and ask Sasuke to leave his home—to leave the place where he was born, where all his memories of his family lay? Could he ask such a large sacrifice from his love? Was it selfish of him if he did?

There was so many questions that were being left unanswered. So many uncertainties he couldn't push out of his mind. It made his stomach clench, made him queasy, and brought a jumpy tremble to his body that he could barely repress.

He hadn't realized that his stare had stayed on the dining room's entryway until he was addressed by Kakashi, snapping his head to the opposite direction. He looked up into the visible eye of the man, seeing rather than him asking what the other wanted.

Answers.

Like anything else, can be a nagging tick at the back of your head. And as he looked deeper, that tick ran far and wide. Yet, right now, with the information that was still biting and ripping through him like a rabid animal, he wanted nothing more than to sneak away and hide someplace where he could mourn his pains alone.

The determination though made it clear that he wasn't going to get away this time. No time to let everything sink in, no time to repress his anguish, Kakashi wanted to know now before he could slip far away forever, leaving him with nothing more than his own suspicions. And your own made up suspicions could slowly eat away at your mind, slowly driving one insane.

So, in order to get through this long discussion of a past that wasn't nearly as healed as many others suspected, he took a deep breath in and released it slowly. He told him to sit, and after he did with Sakura and Kiba standing close to his side, he began at the beginning and retold how and why he was banned from Konoha. Leaving out the parts about the night with Sasuke and everything that involved his pregnancy. Those things were too personal and still too raw for him to speak so openly about them.

When he was finished, he immediately stood and left the kitchen without waiting for them to react and respond. He didn't want to hear their questions, nor their apologies—nothing—he just wanted to get away. Away from the past, away from everything that wished to stab him brutally in the heart and cause him to want to scream out in despair.

He was so tired of feeling like he was choking. With no way out, no way of relieving the pressure. Not until he turned into the hall and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall nearest the entryway. A breath washed through his deprived lungs, bringing relief and a sense of peace from his pain.

"Where'd you go?" He winced at the neediness of his own voice.

Sasuke didn't answer him, instead he stared at him with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk uplifting the corner of his lips that he couldn't understand. The raven moved toward him, placing his hand on his arm. "Come on dobe, lets get you away from the others before they decide it's time to bombard you again."

Naruto didn't fight against the raven's hold, or the way he guided him toward and up the stairs to Sasuke's bedroom. When the door closed behind them, Naruto went to the bed and sat down, dropping his defenses completely as his body sagged and he buried his face in his hands.

Too much to deal with—too much surging frantically through his emotions.

Hot, calloused hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them from his face. Sasuke knelled before him, the gleam in them previously gone and replaced with a sadness that stroked his already frayed emotions.

"I'm fine." he said with a smile that he forced.

Sasuke frowned. "You don't have to hide from me Naruto. I know your hurting. It hurt when I found out, so I can't even imagine what you're going through." His hand rose and cupped his quivering jaw. "Don't hide. Let me comfort you."

It was like Sasuke made his words into sledgehammers, each one drove right into the wall that surrounded the burning despair he hid. It chipped, crumbled, and fell away until there was only raw emotion left, leaving him bare and unable to resist the burn at the corner of his eyes. Tears fell like rivers, sobs broke from his lips as he fell apart. His body quaked from the tremors racking his body, falling forward only to be caught and held against a hard, warm body.

Arms encircled him, pressing him closer as he buried his wet face into the covered chest before him. Seeking the protection and security that the scent surrounding him offered willingly.

Naruto didn't know how long he stayed like that, or how Sasuke managed to calm him down, but eventually he lifted his head, keeping his gaze to the floor. Embarrassed was a strong motivator to keep his eyes glued to the floor, especially when the others' dark gaze lingered on him. If he didn't, and saw the same deep despair that pierced his own soul within those onyx depths, then there was a high chance he would burst into a whole new set of tears.

The same heated hand from before turned his head so he faced the raven who loved him, his thumb gently wiping away the tear stains. But sadness wasn't what he saw within those dark orbs, there was only adoration and love with restrained fury being held back and overshadowed. He knew though, the fury wasn't directed at him but at the monsters who took their child away from them.

Tears brimmed his eyes at the loyalty he showed to a daughter he never got the chance to see or hold. A daughter he only recently learned about and still loved her all the same. It was a sight to behold, and only made him adorn him even more.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips almost desperately to Sasuke's, wanting to lose himself in the other so badly, wanting to be as close to him as he could. Sasuke's tongue slid sensually into his mouth, swiping over every nook and cranny it could reach. He moaned at the intrusion, his blood heating as he used his tongue to play back boldly without any hesitation like their other intimate moments.

Sasuke's hands wrapped around his hips, pulling and coaxing him to his lap. He straddled the raven's hips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tugging at the black hair at his disposal. The kiss deepened in time with the fire raging through his veins. It flared and blistered across his skin, traveling all the way down to his groin.

Hips grind together in a rhythm that had them panting and swallowing each others' moans of pleasure. Sasuke's hand slithered along the bare flesh just above his waistband. Then it moved under his shirt and up the span of his back. He arched, the tingles of flesh against flesh jolting him just right. He wanted more though. More bare skin against his own, more of the man in front of him.

The hands moved from his back to his chest, and he growled at the heat that bubbled and threatened to lash out. He broke the kiss, tearing his shirt over his head and throwing it away. Scorching, deliciously wicked lips attached to his bare chest and licked, sucked, and nipped along his taut stomach.

Naruto barely gave the raven time enjoy himself before he had his shirt stripped from his body. He took in the heaving, pale chest before him, practically devouring it with his eyes. His hands splayed along the chest, pushing slightly so Sasuke had to lean on his hands behind him. Moving like a snake would slither so slowly—inch by inch—he ran his hands across and up the tight muscles, over every dip and contour. Another growl of possession tore from his mouth as he met the smoldering, seductive gaze of his lover.

Sasuke smirked, "Enjoying yourself dobe?"

Instead of shying away, he grinned like a predator. "Not as much as I will be." The smirk fell, along with his brows in anticipation mixed with curiosity.

Without moving his gaze, he unbutton the raven's pants. Watching and waiting for the other to figure out what he had planned. And as he pulled down the zipper of his jeans and slipped his hand inside, dark eyes widened in understanding. He grinned, showing him that his guess was right on target.

Unexpectedly though, those eyes hardened in a determination that had him confused. His hands were grabbed, stopping him before he took the erect member from the confines of the black boxers.

"Don't think you're going to get the first taste Naruto." Sasuke said before he was tackled to the floor with his hands being restrained above his head. Desire burned brighter at the new position, his hips unconsciously thrusting upward to relieve the pressure.

A groan above him had him opening his eyes and peering up at contorted features of his lover. Like he was trying to hold onto the last strands of his self-control. A low rumble of his chest and a sharp lift of his hips had him wanting to break that restrain. Wanting all of the man above him without any restrictions or hold-backs.

Sasuke lowered his head to his neck, licking and sucking at his racing pulse point. His body arched for him, displaying the effort he had over him.

He nibbled his earlobe, whispering huskily, "I'm going to wrap my mouth around your cock and taste the very essence of you." He sucked the sensitive lobe between his lips. "Will you like that Naruto?"

His breath was coming in heavy pants, his cock jumping and dampening his boxers at the dirty talk. Hips pressed roughly against his own, pushing the breath right out of him, while the mouth on his neck bit harshly.

"I didn't hear you dobe."

The pleasure was so intense he barely heard the words Sasuke spoke. But he did, the meaning behind them, and the demand that came with it. He nodded his head vigorously, unable to form any words. Apparently that was enough for Sasuke, since his hands loosened around his wrists and his mouth began to descend, creating a blistering trail of fire to the waistband of his pants.

He moved his now unrestrained hands and leaned up on his elbows, seeing through lidded eyelids as Sasuke undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper. Anticipation flared wildly when he yanked on his pants 'til they were shortly passed his hips. So close. So close in experiencing an oral sex he's only heard about, but never thought about participating in. The requirements were too intimate for anyone other than Sasuke to perform.

Sasuke glanced up, his eyes completely black with lust, and locked his gaze with his. His boxers were pulled down, exposing the hard erection that begged for his attention, was damn near weeping in desperation.

Parted lips lowered, and Naruto sworn to God that nobody better not interrupt them this time. He didn't think he could hold back from killing them, not this time, not with the powerful lust bringing the animal closer to the surface. Too close to remain calm and unaffected with his needs unfulfilled.

Movement so slow he thought his reality was turned down to slow motion, he watched as Sasuke widened his mouth just a little, watched as a pink tongue slipped out, closing the miniscule distance, and sending his world into a abyss of sensations.

His moan was practically ripped from his lungs at the unbelievable pleasure that one lick had caused him. Just one lick that had him on the edge of cumming. Tittering so close he had to grit his teeth to keep it from happening. Now he understood why other males enjoyed this particular act so much. It felt too good to just participate in it once.

His hips jerked upward, trying to push his cock into that hot mouth, but strong hands held him steady. He opened his eyes and gazed down longingly at the man between his thighs. The smirk only causing him to glare halfheartedly. He was torturing him on purpose, he could see it in the amusement in his eyes. The bastard. If he could resist those deliciously sinful lips, he would definitely push the bastard off him right now. But the raven already had him in his web, and he had no real desire to leave.

Didn't mean though, he was the only one who was going to lose control.

He smiled, hoping it was as sensual as he wanted it to be, and threaded his fingers through dark strands. Deepening his voice so it sounded needy. Which really wasn't as hard as he'd liked it to be. "Sasuke, stop t-teasing me." Okay, so his voice wasn't that steady. Not everyone can be like Uchiha Sasuke and have a coherent—fucking—conversation even during the height of sex. "Suck me off teme. Let's see h-how much of my s-sanity you t-take from me."

Eyes darkened impossibly further. Hah. Looks like someone likes dirty talk as must as he does. If only he knew there wasn't much sanity left. His touch was sure taking it all away by itself.

In one quick drive—a drive that had him screaming—Sasuke engulfed his whole cock. Wet, scorching heat surrounded his member, causing white splotches to momentarily invade his vision as white-hot pleasure shot through every cell of his body. A kind of intimate, intense pleasure he's never known.

"Hmm. . . you didn't last long." The sex-dipped tone of his lover came through the thick haze of his lust. "But you taste so good."

When he had the strength to open his eyes, he looked down at Sasuke as he finished licking the cum from his half-harden cock. And that's when he realized the reason of the intensity of the pleasure—he cummed.

He groaned in combination of the raven's tongue against his sensitive cock and his premature ejaculation. He swung his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry." he muttered against his arm, trying to ignore the shifting of the raven's body.

His body heated, and he could already feel it pooling in his groin. His arm was pulled away and was met with amused onyx. Scowling, he tried to push at the others' shoulder. Though there wasn't much strength put behind it, his member was already growing to full hardness with the others' body towering over his.

Sasuke leaned in, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. "Don't be sorry, dobe." His hips were straddled, grinding his jean clad erection down into his. Moaning, Naruto let his arm fall limp to the side of his head while Sasuke moved lower, his lips barely touching his flesh. His tongue on the other hand, slipped out and licked a fiery trail down to his nipple.

He arched as that sinful tongue circled around the erect bud. Sucking it into his mouth and nibbling it until he was a whimpering mess. Then he switched to its twin, providing the same treatment he could never deny had him whining when he released his hold.

"Get on the bed." the raven ordered, followed by the cold biting into his skin. The lack of warmth producing yet another whine from his throat. Such a needy sound that he was slightly surprised that it came from his own mouth. Slightly. But not completely. Sasuke did things to his body that no other could possibly come close to doing.

With his eyes, he followed the jean covered legs up to the pale, chiseled chest until he stopped at the expecting—yet demanding look he was receiving from his lover. Such dominance had him moving, even when he could barely make his body coordinate with his own demands. That's how much the other affected him. Insanity. Lack of control. Everything that was opposite of what he had to be when he was in the persona of Tatsuo. Everything that was _really_ him, everything that Sasuke truly loved.

He rose to his feet, letting his pants and boxers drop the rest of the way to the floor and stepping out of them. Now he was clad in nothing but his socks, in which he quickly slipped off.

Before he could place himself on the bed—as instructed—Sasuke grabbed him around the waist and kissed what little breath he had left. It made his weakened body dizzy and he had to grab onto his shoulders to keep from falling. His hips moved forward, rubbing his inflamed cock on the rough material of the raven's jeans. The friction had him moaning out his lover's name. So good.

Sasuke maneuvered him back, until the back of his legs hit the bed. He was so lost in the sensations that he fell back onto the mattress with a small yelp. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed about the sound as he looked back at Sasuke and felt his mouth water. Watering like he was viewing the most delectable sweet. And with the way Sasuke had his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers and the motion of pulling them down, it definitely sure was the sweetest of treats.

The small seductive twist of his hips, the slow deliberate way he pulled both his boxers and his undone jeans down, it had him entranced. Such a sensual act that pre-cum bubbled and oozed down his shaft. He watched intently as jeans and boxers went down, caution being taken when he uncovered his engorged cock. Such a beautiful specimen of a male organ—all swollen and red for him. He wanted to just take it into his mouth and let the raven know the pleasures of a blow-job. The mind blowing pleasure that a single mouth could create.

Once the material hit the ground, Sasuke stepped out of them and approached the bed. Where he lay, needing the raven so badly that it hurt. Subconsciously, his legs spread wide to accommodate the man, but Sasuke only smirked and pushed his legs down; crawling on the bed and straddling his stomach.

Confused, he tilted his head in question. "Sasuke—"

He was cut off by a forceful tongue invading his mouth. Hot and demanding. Frizzing his mind of the confusion and flushing his body with need.

His moan was consumed by Sasuke, his hips grinding up and with moans growing in volume when his cock slid into the cleft of Sasuke's ass. The action being met with groan and a push down of his rear along his dick that had him on the edge of oblivion.

"Ah Sasuke." he groaned against bruised lips.

"You like that." Those naughty hips falling roughly, his cock sliding between those delectable ass cheeks. He bucked, wanting—no needing more. "I want to give you all of me Naruto." Those hips never stopped. "Everything."

He vaguely felt Sasuke grabbed his hand and pull it to him. He wasn't sure what the other was up to, but when he felt flames licking his fingers, he snapped his eyes open. And he swears to God, he almost died. Sasuke had his fingers to his mouth and were sucking and licking them wickedly with his tongue. That evil muscle in which was torturing him with its erotic strokes.

For a moment, he half-expected Sasuke to prepare him with his own fingers, but when he moved the now well saturated digits from his mouth and guided them to his own rear—the same one that's been driving him closer to his release—a sense of nervous panic erupted.

Eyes widening, his breath hitching when the tip of his fingers touched burning flesh, he stuttered out, "S-Sasuke, w-what are y-you doing?" His breath coming out in short pants as the tip of his index finger breached the ring of muscles.

Sasuke gasped at the small intrusion while Naruto moaned beneath him. Sasuke knew how wonderful it was to fill someone, the ecstasy, to know you're inside and as close as you can be with the one you love. And he wanted to share that with Naruto. To ensure that everything between them belonged to each other.

Deeper he pushed the finger, pushing until it was all the way inside him. "I'm giving you all of me dobe. That's what I'm doing."

Sapphires that were darkened and lidded with lust glittered with undeniable love. Love that was his to take, his to keep, his to never let go of.

"I don't know what to do." His voice filled with doubt. . . with fear? Fear that he'll hurt him?

His brows knitted together with discomfort when he pulled the finger out some then pushed it back in. "Just copy what I've done to you."

Doubt shadowed his face, his teeth nibbling his bottom lip. "What if I hurt you?" So he was right. Naruto was worried about the pain that will inevitably occur. Like he was breakable. This couldn't break him. Not in the slightest. Now aim at his heart and you'll see a different story—shattering like thin glass.

He leaned down and took that bottom lip he was abusing in his mouth, suckling the flesh tenderly. "I'm not a doll dobe." he said once he released his captive. Then took out the finger from his ass and shoved in two with hesitation. Grunting at the pain, he hoped that Naruto didn't see his hand gripping the blanket with a vice hold. "I can take a little pain."

Still, even with the lust shining brightly in his eyes, the blond looked undecided. And it was starting to grate on his nerves. "Dammit, Naruto. I want your cock in my ass. NOT your fingers. So will you grow some balls and fuck me already."

He watched in satisfaction as eyes widened in mild surprise before they narrowed in determination. If one wanted to get the best results out of the man below him, all you had to do was put even the smallest hint of a challenge in your tone, and you had him baited. It was almost too easy to entice the competitor out of him. He was glad that yet another characteristic hadn't changed.

Sasuke could have smirked in triumph, if Naruto didn't choose that moment to roughly remove his fingers halfway and push them back in. Another gasp, mostly out of surprise, left his lips and it was enough to have a grin spread across the blond's features. A grin he could tell wasn't just all smug, but held concern underneath its thin layer.

"Thought you could handle it." Though the silent meaning ringing underneath it was all he heard: _If you ask me to stop, I will._

If only he knew, he didn't want to stop. He wanted Naruto to have all of him. He _needed_ him to have all of him. Everything is what he held of the blond man, and everything is what he wanted to return in full.

Was that so bad? Couldn't Naruto understand why he needed this so badly?

He looked deep in the others' eyes. So strongly that the little bit of smugness that tainted his features vanished in curved lines of wonder. "Will you just make love to me Naruto. Is that so hard to get from you?"

Body stiffened and mouth parted in shock. It would have been amusing if he wasn't dead serious about what he said. Then the shock faded, replaced blatantly with a soft smile and sparkle of tears that showed the love the other held for him. And he could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest in response to the declaration.

The dual digits up his ass moved slowly, gently, like the sweetest caress. And he couldn't suppress the downward motion his hips were performing. In and out. The fingers plunged deeper with every inward stroke. Nerves that have never been touched were now being awakened and flaring with an intensity that had him closing his eyes at the bombard of sensations.

His hips pushed hard against the blond's fingers when they brushed against something inside him. A knot of nerves that caused him to groan and his back to arch responsively. Pleasure coursed like a striking rattlesnake through his sensitized nerve endings.

Just now, he knew that his prostate was just struck. Such a heavenly shot of pleasure.

"Right there." He told the blond.

The fingers paused for a mere second—a second that was long enough to form a glare—before they resumed. Only this time, they aimed for that specific spot that resulted in his sight being blurred with white. With each strike to his prostate, pushed him closer to his impending orgasm. Which he couldn't have.

He reached behind and wrenched the fingers from his rear, gazed down hungrily at Naruto, seeing the result of the show he unknowingly put on. Naruto's face was flushed, his lips parted and glistening, his chest heaving with heavy pants, and—glancing behind him to see—his cock nearing purple with a steady stream of pre-cum that's puddled in his pubic hairs. If he hadn't fully committed to being taken by the blond tonight, he would have surely thrown him on his stomach and pound that sweet little ass of his into submission.

But since he was, he denied the primitive impulse that was almost to strong to push aside. Too dominating to allow himself to submit.

He lifted his hips, maneuvering himself until his ass was aliened with the blond's cock. Reaching behind, he grabbed the stiff cock, pumping the length and using the pre-cum to lubricate the hard flesh. He didn't care that it might not be slick enough. He wanted to feel the burn, wanted to feel the evidence of Naruto's cock inside him.

Slowly—oh so slowly—he lowered his hips on the head of the swollen cock. He could feel Naruto beneath him trembling and the tight grip on his hips telling him that the other was having a hard time in controlling himself. Well, he wasn't the only one. It hurt. It did, he admits it. But there was something else. Something that over road the pain and filled the nerve-endings with a sense of pleasure. It wasn't that it actually felt good, it was the fact that Naruto was finally inside him. Finally taking what was always his.

And _that_ sent him over his edge of control.

In one swift push, he impaled the rest of the way, taking in the half of cock that wasn't inside him yet. The hands on his hips tightened to bruising, but the small tang of pain didn't even register when the fullness was taking his whole attention.

"Dam-dam-mit, S-Sasuke." Naruto hissed. His tone a cross between trying to yell and moan at once. Plus, he could hear panic just underneath the ecstasy he couldn't quite push back. "Y-You weren't fully s-s-stretched."

He didn't respond, only smashed his lips to the others' in a passionate kiss. When he parted for air, he said in tone that held no arguments, "Shut up, Naruto." Oh yeah, even he was surprised that came out straight.

He swirled his hips a little, testing for any pain. There was only some discomfort and weirdness of having something this large shoved up his ass, but other than that, it was perfect. Gingerly, he lifted his hips before slowly lowering them again, taking the blond's cock back in inch by inch. If was so different to be filled rather than filling someone. A different kind of pleasure. One that didn't just surround his cock, but resounded throughout his backside and shot tingling bursts to his groin.

His hips were practically had their own mind as they met the blond's upward thrusts, grinding down hard to find that one spot. Within a moment it was found, forcing his muscles to tighten, which in turn had Naruto voicing out his pleasure even more. Even when he's technically bottoming, Naruto was still the more vocal partner between them. Moaning and screaming his name. It was such a turn on for him, that he was glad the swapped roles hadn't changed that.

So close. He was so close to the heavenly bliss of his orgasm. It was there, right on the edge of oblivion, yet still out of his reach.

He drove himself down hard, enjoying the slapping sound of their flesh meeting and the moan that followed from Naruto. It was all erotic. All sending jolts of the pleasure through him. But not enough to push him over.

Both their breaths were coming in heavy pants, their bodies slick with sweat. He leaned forward, close to Naruto's ear, the sweat making it easier to slide along the tan body, and whispered a command, "Touch me Naruto. Fucking take what's yours."

If he wasn't being driven insane with desire, he would have been surprised by the feral growl that came from the man below him. So animalistic that just one pump of his calloused hand had him bursting. Every pore of his body felt like it was coming undone as his body stiffened to breaking point. Such ecstasy blinded his vision with white. His cock jerked, spurting hot ribbons of cum over his and Naruto's chests. Wave after wave of heaven roared destructively through him, making him think for a second that it would destroy him.

Spent, Sasuke collapsed on the rising and falling chest of Naruto. Leaning his head against the sweaty skin and trying to calm his rapid breathing. Warmth filled him, and in a slow trickle, the warmth of the blond's cum was sliding down his inner thigh. The fact that it was Naruto's and was inside him had his cock twitching. This surprised him. He came so hard he shouldn't be able to become hard this quickly.

He didn't ponder on this for long, he took it as his never-ending desire for his blond-dobe. Instead, he listened closely to rapid beating of the others' heartbeat and the gasping of air from above his lying head. After a moment, he tilted his head up and nuzzled the blond's neck before placing a well aimed lick on the tender spot right behind his ear.

"Hmm. . ." moaned Naruto when he sucked the spot.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Sasuke nipped and licked the spot with fever. A gasp was his reward, and twitch in his rear which indicated that his little blond was getting aroused from his minor ministrations. He smirked, lifting his head to gaze down into his blond's face.

Sapphire pools stared up at him. From first glance, they appear drowsy, but easily he could feel the desire and need taking over. He lifted his hips, allowing the half hard cock to escape his sheath.

Licking his lips like a predator would do with his eyes on his next meal, he said, "My turn."

* * *

Drowsy, Naruto rubbed at his eye, unsure of what woke him. With a groan of displeasure, he rolled over, subconsciously reaching out for Sasuke so he could go back to sleep. Only he came up empty. With his mind clearing a little more, his brows furrowed as he patted around the cold mattress where Sasuke was suppose to be.

He snapped his eyes open and jackknifed in the bed, fully awake now. He scanned the room, seeing rather than feeling that Sasuke wasn't in sight. He tried to calm the dread that was quickly building in his stomach. It was uncalled for. Sasuke was here.

"Sasuke." he called as he jumped out of bed—uncaring of his nakedness—and checked the bathroom. But still no Sasuke.

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. So loud in the silence in the room. And he felt the familiar rise of panic consuming him. Which was ridiculous. Sasuke was probably downstairs. So to ease his overreacting mind, he closed his eyes and searched the house for the raven's chakra signature. His throat constricted when he was nowhere to be found. Nowhere. Not even in the Uchiha compound. _Where'd he go?_

_**Don't worry so much, Kit. He probably had to do something. God, he'll be back. Damn brat can't stay away.**_

He was already compulsively nodding his head with Kyuubi before the fox even finished. That had to be it. That had to be. _Yeah, you're right. I'm being silly._ But even he could tell the uncertainty in his own words.

_**Damn right you are.**_

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. _No need to worry. No need to worry. I'm just overreacting. Sasuke'll be back. Why wouldn't he?_

With that in mind, he looked around to find the pair of pants that were discarded the night before. He needed them to get across the hall to his room to get changed. Then he would hunt Sasuke down and hit him for leaving him like this. Whatever he was doing it better be worth getting punched.

He grinned at that, but the grin quickly fell when all he found on the floor were his own clothes. Just his clothes. . .

_Kyuu. . . tell me there's a good explanation for this._ He thought of the laundry. But if that was the case, why wouldn't he take his also. _Kyuu. . ._

The silence had him dashing to Sasuke's closet, praying he was just being paranoid. He yanked open the door and breath whooshed out of his lungs when he found the closest empty of personal belongings. _No. . ._ He moved to the dresser, wrenched it open, and found. . . nothing. _No. . ._

Tears leaked down his cheeks, his heart breaking at the evidence that Sasuke left him. A sob clogged his throat. Sasuke left him. He left him.

This was all too familiar. He slowly turned his head toward the window, and laughed hollowly. The sun was rising. How ironic. . . was this some kind of revenge? Was Sasuke getting back at him for what he did in the past?

It was cruel.

In a violent impulse, he threw the dresser drawer across the room. The impact dented the wall and filled the room with a loud thud. He grabbed another drawer and repeated the action. God, it hurt. Agonizing pressure building in his chest. Pressure that swelled and condensed, twisted and mangled until he just wanted to curl up and die, screaming and howling in pain.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, but they didn't matter, none of them were Sasuke. None of them could ease the scream that howled from his soul. The door slammed open, hitting the wall with another resounding bang, and Itachi was the first to enter with weapon in hand. Gaara, Ruri, and Miki followed, crowding the doorway.

"He left me!" he screamed at them. Finding it impossible to find control, impossible to calm down when everything was falling away from him. When the one thing that he loved more than anything. . . left him.

Stunned silence and the stiffening of their bodies were the only things he received from them. Then the way Miki and Ruri turned their heads to each other snap something further in him. Because that was a guilty gesture. A gesture that was filled with the knowledge of this happening. . .

A snarl filled with such feral force ripped from his lips. The animal in him rising to the surface, showing its' violent reaction from his mate leaving him. _His_. He howled as he attacked the room with a vengeance. Destroying every inch just like he was being destroyed within.

In a sudden jerk, his arm was grabbed. "Naruto that's enough." Itachi said.

He sagged against the grip. Losing the strength to fight. . . losing the strength to live. . .

"Why would he leave me. . ." he half-sobbed, defeated.

He fell to floor, his body leaning up against the wall, and curled himself into a fetal position. A frail attempt at protection. Nothing could protect him from the utter loss that ripped and teared through him. Like a starving beast devouring his very soul.

Sobs fell from his mouth unhindered. There was no stopping them. He didn't care. Didn't feel embarrassment as each one was released. Didn't feel much of anything besides the excruciating rips of himself being torn and thrown away.

* * *

Itachi was the last to step out of the room, closing the door, unable to watch the heart-wrenching scene any further. _Oh otoutou, you're going to regret doing this._ He passed by Kyoko, Ruri, and Miki on one side of the hall, and Gaara and Shikamaru on the other side.

"Did Uchiha actually leave?" Miki asked, anger hardening his voice.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, the back of his neck tingling from the stares being focused on him. Those stairs waiting on his answer, like he was expected to know. He closed his eyes briefly, sighing at the situation he's gotten himself into.

"It appears so." he spoke lowly, cursing his little brother under his words. How Sasuke could even think of doing this to Naruto was beyond him. Even he wouldn't subject this to the blond for his own schemes.

Silence, tense and stifling, settled within the hall for a long moment, then the noise erupted that canceled out the silence and flooded it with their questions—their outrage. Too close to where one's muffled cries could still be heard. Too close to where one's soul was screaming.

He spun around, glaring fiercely through his mask and sending a killing intent that dared to be challenged. "Be silent." he ordered. His voice was low but it carried a warning that wouldn't be ignored.

The hall quickly lost the abyss of noise. He turned and walked down to the dining room where Kakashi stood leaning against the wall reading his favorite book. Unlike Kiba and Sakura who left hours ago, Kakashi refused to leave. Apparently, he was going to be a permanent fixture until they left.

"So Sasuke left." Kakashi said when he entered. His gaze not being removed from his book.

Itachi stopped and narrowed his eyes at the jounin. He wondered how he knew. The man didn't leave the dining room when the first initial thud occurred, so he wouldn't have witnessed what the rest of them had. Though, he could have heard Naruto's yelling from down there. He didn't answer as he moved to take a seat at the table.

"What are you and your brother planning, Itachi? It must be something important to hurt Naruto like this."

He sat down, unfazed that Kakashi knew of his identity. He worked with the man in Anbu. It was no surprise.

"Why so concerned about his well being now, Kakashi?" he asked tersely.

"He's my student—"

"Was."

"_Was_ my student. I care what happens to him."

"Hmn." Itachi grunted. His eyes staring straight in the ones now staring back. "Then where were you when he was abused under your tutelage. When the men that you've worked with took a hand to him. Even before then, as a child, the abuse he went through by the villagers. The attempts on his life. And now you care. Your own sensei's son, when you knew all along." He was glaring now, searing from the anger that Kakashi thought he had the right to speak how he was hurting Naruto. Hurting him!

He's done all he can to keep that boy safe from harm. He admits he wasn't always there to keep the other villagers from him, but when he learned of it, he went after the ones responsible. Done to them exactly—if not more so—what they did to Naruto.

"I didn't know—"

"What? That he was Namikaze-sama's son. It mattered? So if he wasn't, a child deserves to be terrorized, beaten half to death, poisoned. Is that more honorable for you, Kakashi. Do you feel shame that you didn't even try—probably didn't even think—of protecting your sensei's son. Not to mention, a defenseless child."

The one visible eye of Kakashi's was filled with anguish at his words, but he didn't care. "I didn't understand then." he said sorrowfully.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, his killing intent expanding to fill the room, understanding the meaning behind those words. "You make me sick." he sneered. Because back then, Kakashi didn't _understand_ that a harmless, little boy wasn't the great Kyuubi. A demon who deserved the harsh beatings that were given to him. So, he turned a blind eye and allowed it to happen, possibly participated for all he knew. It made his stomach roll over in disgust.

Anger rolled off Kakashi. "Don't judge me you little shit. You killed your own family."

"I did what I had to, to protect Sasuke and Naruto." And that's all that matter to him. Those twos' safety. Yet, right now, he was hurting one to please the other. His little brother asked him of this. And he's left him alone for a decade to make sure Naruto would survive the years, so he couldn't deny his brother's request. He kind of owned him.

At that moment, when his words circulated through Kakashi's mind and came out with the conclusion, Miki came into the kitchen followed by Kyoko. Miki's posture was rigid, so taut that it showed his desire of violence. Kyoko was trembling like a leaf, her chest hitching at the silent sobs she was attempting to hold in.

Itachi stood from his stair, silently indicating that his and Kakashi's conversation was over. "Ryutaro, I need you to pack Naruto's things. We'll be leaving in two hours."

"But what about—"

"Don't make me repeat myself." he spoke calmly, yet firmly.

Miki grumbled something along the line of 'Damn Uchihas' before he stormed out of the dining room. "Inform Kaku to head over to Temari-san's and make sure they're packed within the hour." he said before Miki was out of earshot and up the stairs with heavy footfalls. Like a petulant child. Sometimes dealing with a child in a grown man's body just wasn't worth his time.

"Hikko." he addressed Kyoko. She faced him, but he could tell she was having a hard time keeping herself together. She was so sensitive when any of them were in pain. It was her weakness—probably most of their weaknesses—referring to each other as family instead as merely comrades. "You'll help Tara and I with packing everything else." She nodded obediently without her usual cheerfulness.

He pulled out scrolls in which their things would be sealed in, disregarding Kakashi all together as he and Kyoko proceeded to make the house appear like they never arrived.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there, trying to hide from reality, but now the tears were dried and the sobs were gone. They were replaced with a hollowness that left him with nothing to feel. Unnatural calmness. Possibly completely dead inside. He stared at the bed in front of him, yet the bed wasn't what he saw at all. His mind ran over what he could have done to make Sasuke leave. An ache he felt at the name of his lover, but it was distance, unable to reach him anymore.

Maybe it was the deceit he's done. Lying about big, even small things could have made him leave. Or maybe the forgiveness he thought he received for his betrayal was false. Maybe Sasuke never forgave him at all. Just played a game to get him to love him even more before he did the same atrocity that he did to him years ago. It was so close to those six years ago when he had to leave Konoha at sunrise, leaving Sasuke to wake up alone. Was all the pain, abandonment, the betrayal, was that what he felt when he realized he wasn't dead at all but alive and able to see him at any point during those years.

It was all fair, he guessed. Didn't he deserve it? Because he knew, happiness was far from what he deserved. Not after all he's done. Not after what he willingly put Sasuke through. He should have known, happiness was never his to claim.

At a distance, he heard a noise. A creak maybe. The door might have opened. Then footsteps. He kept his eyes straight though, not bothering to look. Not caring.

Black clothed legs blocked his vision of the bed. It didn't matter. They bent, lowering so the face of Itachi loomed in from his line of vision. He lacked his weasel mask and he could see the compassion and guilt within those darkened depths. So similar to Sasuke's that tears sprung to the corner of his eyes. Tears he thought he couldn't cry anymore. Tears he thought he couldn't feel enough to affect. And it was then he felt the burning agony in his chest at the sight of those familiar dark eyes.

"Naruto." Such sorrow was spoken in that one word. The intonation of his voice different from Sasuke's. It helped that they didn't share that also. If only he would stop looking at him. "It's time to leave."

It took a moment for those words to register. He didn't want to leave. What if Sasuke came back?

_Fool_, his mind unwillingly supplied for him. He wasn't coming back. Everything was gone, there was no reason to come back. Except him. And it's quite clear Sasuke doesn't want him anymore. _He doesn't want me. . ._ Numbly, his head nodded, though he wasn't sure if it was a respond to Itachi or a respond to his own thought.

He didn't try to stand. His legs only moved when Itachi grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet, still naked. Everything after that was a blur to him. A blur of faces, movements, colors. They all blended, but one thing was sure as the coming darkness in his mind: _Why, Sasuke?_

His mind eventually lost the trance, lost the blissful oblivion, focusing on the cruel world. They were walking, his gaze lowered to the ground. Sometime as he zoned-out, someone must have dressed him in clothes and put his cloak and mask on because he felt there familiar weight and fabric. Itachi and Ruri walked on his right and Gaara, Kyoko, and Miki on his left, all silent. He would have found it strange if he had it in him to feel anything. But he was dulled out. Nothing mattered anymore.

He could tell they were close to the front gates by the little to no traffic. Or it could have been the early hour. This was it, though. This was the end. There'd be nothing left for him outside those walls. There really wasn't anything left within these walls either. Nothing but pain and death. And here he thought coming to Konoha was a good idea. If only he knew just weeks ago that the temptation of happiness was nothing more than a trap for despair.

There was no happily-ever-after for a Jinchuuriki.

Chakra signatures could be read, individuals waiting to say goodbye. There was Tsunade baa-chan and Ero Sennen, he could hear from here that the two were bickering about different sakes. Close to them, there was Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari and the Suna team. Temari flirted with Shikamaru while Neji and Gaara talked in quiet whispers that he chose to ignore. When he felt Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura, he was kind of surprised. More surprised about Sakura than the other two. He suspected she wanted to get rid of them without giving any sort of farewells. Guess he couldn't be sure about anybody anymore.

There was one more chakra signature there. One that had him stopping and his head snapping up to looked at the entrance to the village. _Sasuke. . ._

Sasuke was leaned up against a pillar, his body drowned in a black cloak. His eyes were closed and his head lowered, like he didn't have a care in the world. Naruto's blood rushed to his ears, unable to hear the words that thundered out of Miki's mouth. That's when Sasuke turned and locked eyes with his own. His breath stopped and his body trembled. He was lost. What was going on?

He watched as Sasuke pushed off the pillar and headed his way. Watched the graceful movements, so smooth, he would swear they belonged to a dancer. Sasuke stood before him, and still he couldn't open his mouth. Part of him wanted to punch him, scream at him, then the other part wanted to hug him, kiss him. But still he wasn't sure what was going on. Why Sasuke was here? Was he going to say goodbye to his face? He knew he couldn't take anything more.

So he stood there and stared through his mask. Waiting. Waiting to hear the words form so nothing else could find his soul. Because there wouldn't be anything left to find. He would be dead. He would be unable to care about anything else.

"I knew you wouldn't ask." Sasuke spoke softly, but the words seemed to thunder in his ears. "So I made the decision for you." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out an Anbu mask. His Wolf Anbu mask and lifted it so it covered his face. "I'd always choose you." And the implication was quite clear.

Naruto burst into tears. Sasuke could hear the sobs from behind the Fox mask. Filled with such emotion that it left him confused. _Here I thought he'd be happy_, he thought right before Naruto threw himself at him. Arms circled around his neck while hard edges of the mask dug into his neck. He didn't push the blond away though, he pulled him closer, wondering what he was suppose to do when he didn't know what he did wrong to begin with.

"I thought you left me." The answer came between broken sobs.

It was then he knew his mistake. _Stupid._ He didn't think. He didn't think Naruto would come to _that_ conclusion. He expected Naruto to be a hundred percent sure of his feelings, what he meant to him. He didn't expect the insecurity. "I wanted to surprise you." he said lamely. Nothing could excuse what he done. What misery he inflicted on the blond without intentionally doing it.

He sighed dejectedly when Naruto continued in his sobs. "I'm sorry." he apologized with his whole heart. "I didn't think."

It took long moments before Naruto calmed enough where he pulled back and punched him hard enough to make him stagger back. Now that was what he was expecting. He rubbed his jaw. The punch didn't hold enough strength to break it. Even though a break was well deserved. He stared at the blond as he approached, he didn't tense nor even flinched to fight back, he anticipated this part. The violence with each other was how they dealt with things. They took it out on the other. So he stood his ground, waiting for the blond's punishment.

He must admit though, when Naruto ripped his mask off and kissed him, it only happened in his most hopeful fantasies. That's why he stood rock solid for half a minute, with Naruto's lips sensually moving against his, before he responded back. It was a lot better than being punched, he must say. He slipped his tongue into the others' mouth, trying to draw the pain and despair out of the man. To caress the doubt and uncertainty away.

When they separated, Sasuke pressed his forward to Naruto's, staring him in the eye. "I love you." he said in a whisper, and more tears silently fell from those sapphire eyes. "I thought you knew that."

Eyes closed and hands came up to wipe the tears away. "I do." came the whispered response. He rubbed his eyes more fiercely. "I do." But the conviction in his voice was weak. Did he do this bad in conveying what he meant to him? That living without him wasn't an option anymore. It wasn't really an option to begin with, but he never had a choice in that. He had a choice now though, and the only choice he'll make is to follow his love. Even if it leads to hell and back.

He grabbed the blond's face with both hands and lifted so Naruto was only an inch away from his face. Sapphire eyes stared back at him with such overwhelming joy that it broke his heart. That he had to be reminded, that his insecurities were so severe he didn't believe in him. "You're mine, dobe. There's no question where I belong." Sasuke leaned in closer, his lips close to Naruto's ear. "No question where my home is."

A soft sob came from the man before him, wetness damping his fingers. There was no doubt in the words he said. Konoha was never his home. He never felt right in the village unless he was with Naruto. Those were the only times he truly felt at ease, truly felt he belonged somewhere. Naruto had easily became his everything when they were young, and to this day—through everything—that hasn't changed. All he saw was still his dobe.

A smile spread across those beautiful features that were all his, and leaned up until his lips were pressed against his. Just a soft touch that was more intimate than any other kiss they shared. "I love you." Naruto spoke against his lips. "God, don't terrify me like that again." Before he could respond, Naruto kissed him again.

It was perfect, this moment, that is until someone that he suspects was his brother interrupted with a loud cough. It was proven to be Itachi when he spoke, "We really need to move along. And standing out here in the middle of the street with Naruto's face uncovered isn't a great idea either." These were the times when Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, even when he was right.

He expanded his attention further out than being focused solely on Naruto, and he felt every single pair of eyes on them. It definitely was uncomfortable. He glanced to the side, seeing Miki holding onto Naruto's discarded Fox mask. Lifting his hand out to the other man, he silently ask for it to be handed over.

There was a small hesitation and he could sense the hostility coming off Miki, but he stepped forward and placed the mask in his hand. He didn't waste any time pulling up Naruto's hood and secured the mask over his features, hiding him from others' eyes. It was too dangerous for Naruto here, they really did need to go. Anbu will be searching for them soon, if they aren't already. That had him moving, he lifted his hood and secured his own Wolf mask before facing Itachi. "Right. Let's go."

Naruto sniffled loudly for the last time and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve, stopping him before he reach the others waiting for them. "You know doing this will mean you follow my orders." His voice was small and tentative, afraid that bringing this up would change the raven's mind. "Can you deal with that?"

Sasuke sighed that held a hint of annoyance. "I'm not an idiot, dobe. My alliance has always been with you."

The hand still holding Sasuke's sleeve was detached and held in the raven's hand as he continued toward the others, bringing him along with him. He watched the back of his head with admiration that couldn't be seen. Soon a smile spread widely across his face, letting the happiness fill him and drive away the hollow, cold agony that took resistance. He squeezed Sasuke's hand for reassurance of his existence, and a squeeze in response is what he received. And in that one gesture was everything he needed.

The goodbyes had to be made quick because the sun had already been up for about three hours and it was getting too late. The Anbu should have already been to Sasuke's house to search for them, now where they would go from there would probably be the surrounding compound. From there though, it was only guessing.

It was time to leave.

Akuma and the Suna team walked through the front gates, Naruto turned and waved enthusiastically at the group of Konoha shinobi who they could call their friends. It was funny, five members of Akuma entered Konoha while now seven leave. Interesting how things change in a short period of time. He looked over at Sasuke, but at least now the change is worth living.

They hit the trees, running to put some distance between them and Konoha. Who knows when and if the Anbu will take chase. For a hour they kept at this pace before they felt like they put enough distance and began walking. It was then that Kyoko asked, "Where are we heading to anyway?"

He didn't think of that. His mind has been so overwhelmed with _everything_ that he didn't plan on what they would do once they left Konoha. They had no missions on hold or any knowledge of any available. "Well, dropping them off in Suna is obviously first."

"Do we look like we need your babysitting!" Jun growled.

Naruto ignored him. "From there. . ." he trailed off, tilting his head up in thought.

"You have no idea, do you?" Itachi stated.

He glared at him, jutting out his bottom lip stubbornly. He was about to retort when Sasuke said, "I would like to go to Yuugure to visit Asuka's grave."

Silence settled, and a tense atmosphere rose around them. Naruto stared with widened eyes at Sasuke, remembering when he spoke of wanting to visit her. His abused emotions stirred, thinking of their deceased daughter. The pain of knowing it all could have been prevented. A silent tear fell from his eye, his throat tight, he could only nod his head to confirm.

"We do need to pay our respects." Ruri murmured. "Not only to Asuka-chan but to the rest of the villagers as well."

He couldn't have agreed more. The others also agreed by not objecting, it was their way without causing anymore discomfort. They continued walking, the Suna team the only ones speaking among themselves. Kyosuke slept silently in Temari's arms while the rest of them remained silent.

"You know. . ." Miki began, breaking the silence and probably making an attempt to lighten the mood. "Takai's a new member isn't he?"

Oh no, he knew where this was going.

Kyoko turned her head toward Miki. "Yes he is." The smile in her voice practically oozing out.

"You know what this means right."

"Initiation party!"

**The End**

Yes 'Webs of Deception' is over. . . But guess what, it's not _completely_ over! I couldn't just leave it there, now could I? We don't know what happened with Ouroboros or anything. So. . . SURPRISE! I'm planning on writing a sequel called, 'Veils of Deceit'. If you want to read the summary go to my profile and you can find it there. Though it won't be written until I'm finished with 'Continuum of Chaos'. So wait till then and you'll find out what became of everyone.


End file.
